Rising Sun
by ForeverTwilight15
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee from when she is born and growing up with Jake. However everything is not as it seems when the Volturi join forces with The Cullen's this one time against Joham Nahuel's father. What happens? Is Renesmee safe or is she in danger? Check my profile for other story ideas and information about Rising Sun.
1. Birth

_**Hey so heres the start of Rising Sun I hope you like it! Please do review! Sorry for going back in time leaving you on the edge with Isla and Seth, Carlisle and everyone else but I thought it was best as it links towards the others.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS- ANYTHING IN BOLD IN THIS CHAPTER IS FROM BRAKING DAWN AND IS NOT MY WORK ALL THE CREDIT THEY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Birth

A scream came and It sounded like my mother I've been trying to protect her but I didn't understand what was going on. I heard a cracking noise and I stayed perfectly still refusing to move I hated hurting my mommy. I closed my eyes tight but I heard my mommy scream again but I wasn't moving I was perfectly still inside my mommy. Another loud crack came and it was getting harder to breath I was scared I didn't know what was going on. I heard my daddy's voice and some stranger but they seemed upset and angry. I didn't mean to hurt mommy I really didn't I loved her but she was now quiet. I listened for her heart and it was beating slowly. Something cold touched me but I refused to open my eyes. I felt like I was being moved but I didn't understand and I was too scared to open my eyes. I could breath better now but it felt different I could smell a scent that smelt wonderful, they was only two heartbeats.

"**Renesmee**" I heard someone familiar whisper and then I opened my eyes and saw a pale man with golden eyes and golden hair. Daddy? He smiled at me and I smiled back that man was my daddy.

"**Let me..."** I heard another familiar weak voice say it was my mommy. I followed the sound of her voice to find her laying on the bed. She looked awful from what I pictured she would look like, I did that too her. My poor mommy must be in so much pain and it's my entire fault.

"**Give her to me**." I smiled at my mommy. I didn't notice the strange man that I didn't recognise next to me he felt warm just like me but he didn't even turn to look at me. I didn't care I just wanted my mommy. Daddy put me in her arms and I felt awful she needed help if I bit her then she would heal and be fine.

"**Renes...mee. So...beautifu**l" I bite her trying to help my mommy. Save her from what I caused and then daddy pulled me away from my mommy.

**"No, Renesmee**" Daddy murmured and I didn't mean no harm I was just trying to help her. I caused her pain. Daddy gave me a small smile and I smiled back. My mommy's heart stopped and then the stranger was hurting her or saving her I wasn't sure but I hopped he was saving her. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"**What are you waiting for**?" The stranger chocked pumping mommy.

"**Take the baby**," Daddy said and I noticed he was panicking.

"**Through it out the window**" How rude I didn't like this stranger one bit he was really mean. What did I do to him to make him speak like that? I smelt another wonderful scent enter the room and I turned to see a beautiful blonde haired lady smiling at me. I smiled at her wondering who she was.

"**Giver her to me**" She said holding her arms out and then daddy and the stranger made a weird noise at her I think it was a hiss.

"**I've got in under control**," She said still holding her arms out for me "**Give** **me the baby, Edward I'll take care of her until Bella...**" Then daddy put me in her arms and she took me out of the room. What about mommy?

"Renesmee" I smiled at her and since daddy, mommy and now this beautiful women called me Renesmee that must be my name. I put my hand to her cheek and thought _is that my name_?

"Yes" She said in shock but then smiled. _What's your name_? I thought and she smiled at me. I liked my name Renesmee.

"My names Rosalie I'm your Aunt" _pretty name for a pretty women_ I thought and she smiled at me again.

_What's happening to mommy_? I thought and then I smelt the most wonderful smell she had a bottle in her hands. The smell made my throat burn a little I was thirsty.

"She'll be fine she just needs to rest" I smiled and then she put the bottle to my mouth. It taste so good just as good as it smelt but better. I listened to the sound of pumping of my mommy's heart she must be so tired that she needs her heart pumped for her and it was my entire fault. I noticed another scent in the room it smelled like that stranger I didn't like. I ignored him enjoying the blood that I was being fed and then it was all gone. Aunt Rose put the bottle aside and then resting me on her chest my face looking over her solider. I looked across the room taking in the surroundings then my eyes met the stranger and he looked at me. I got him wrong he wasn't rude or a stranger he felt like my friend a warm glow in my heart, a brother. He smiled at me and I smiled back then my mommy's heart started beating again without the pounding noise. The man that was stood in front of me looked happy to see me and I was happy I saw him. We were going to be best friends I thought to myself. I forgot Aunt Rosalie was patting my back as a little burp came out of me. He started to laugh at me and then I couldn't see him anymore as Aunt Rosalie put me on her lap.

"What do you want dog?" She shouted at him and I started to cry as he came running over to me.

"What's wrong?" I held my arms out too him as Aunt Rosalie pulled away as I cried harder.

"What do you want?" I put my hand to her check and thought _him _then smiling at him. I wanted to know his name.

"Why?" She asked confused and I went to bite her getting impatient but her skin was hard and wouldn't allow my teeth to bite down. He laughed at me again as my Aunt made a growling noise at him and I started to cry again.

"She wants you" Then Aunt Rosalie put me in his arms. He was warm just like me but he was hotter it felt nice compared to the cold skin everyone else had. He was grinning down at me and I smiled back at him showing my teeth.

"Hey they" I noticed he was a little unsure what to say but I smiled and placed my hand to his check and thought _I'm Renesmee._

_"_Whoa!" He beamed in shock. He could have told me his name.

"It's her gift" I looked back at my Aunt who was sat on the sofa with her arms crossed. I didn't mean to hurt her I just wanted him to hold me. I gave her a smile and she smiled back looking happier.

"I know you're Renesmee" A low chuckle came from him which made me smile. I put my hand to his check again and thought _what is your name?_

"Jacob but everyone calls me Jake" Jake it suited him but then I remembered he was mean to me upset and it made me sad. _Why was you mean to me? Then I showed him everything he said. _His face dropped and I started to cry because I upset him.

"Don't cry I didn't mean to say those things I didn't realise how special you were then but now I do" I felt allot happier and stopped crying then more people with pale skin and golden eyes entered the room. A short girl had black eyes though like Aunt Rosalie's. I snuggled into Jake's chest.

"This is a surprise" A blonde man with golden eyes said smiling at me as I buried my head further into Jake.

"Tell me about it" Aunt Rosalie murmured and then she ran over to join the biggest one who looked like a giant teddy bear. He smiled at me and I smiled back they didn't seem bad. They all had the same eyes as my daddy apart from two of the girls.

"Uh I wasn't planning on this" Jake mumbled looking at me smiling.

"Jake did you..." The short one said looking at me and then back at him with a massive grin across her face.

"Yeah..." There was another growl upstairs and I put my hand to his cheek and thought _who are they and what are they talking about._

"That's your family and well I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you" I looked around at everyone who was smiling at me. My family.

"What did she do?" The blonde one asked seeming amazed and I smiled at him Jake _can I meet my family_ I thought touching his cheek.

"It's best if she shows you and sure sure" Then he handed me to the blonde man who smiled as I was placed in his arms.

_I'm Renesmee who are you? _I thought wanting to know who my family were.

"Amazing! I'm Carlisle your grandpa it's very nice to meet you Renesmee" I smiled at my grandpa was he mommy's daddy or daddy's?

"What did she do?" The women with brown hair whispered next to him and then I was past to her as I placed my hand to her cheek _I'm Renesmee who are you?_

"She's gifted, I'm Esme your Grandma" I smiled and then I was passed on to the shorter girl and I showed her the same question.

"Wow! I'm Alice your Aunt were going to have fun times shopping together Renesmee" The next person was the blonde man next to her that seemed anxious as I showed him my question.

"Unbelievable! I'm Jasper your Uncle" I wanted to meet the big teddy bear next and I was then passed to him and thought the same question.

"Wow! That's cool! I'm Emmet your Uncle" He grinned and that made me smile Aunt Rosalie was next to him and she took me out of his hands. _Where are mommy and daddy?_ I thought touching her cheek.

"They upstairs mommy's asleep" She was resting at least she was fine now. Aunt Rosalie handed me to Jake and then she, Aunt Alice and Grandpa Carlisle disappeared upstairs.

Jake took me out and sat me on the step outside were I felt a breeze hit me it felt nice. Two wolfs came out of the bush looking between me and Jake. I buried my head into Jake's chest scared.

"Yes I have" I looked at him and he was talking to the wolves I put my hand to his check and thought _why are you talking to them? _

He chuckled "This is my pack , this is Seth and this is Leah" The wolf that was a gray white walked of but the sandy coloured one laid on his belly in front of me. I reached out to touch him as Jake helped me and I thought _Hi I'm Renesmee_.

"Go phase and I'll explain" then the sandy wolf disappeared into the bush and came back looking similar to Jake in skin colour and hair.

"She can make you see what she thinks" Jake said and then I smiled at the man.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Renesmee I'm Seth" I smiled at him as he sat on the bottom step.

"Renesmee is quite a mouthful... how about Nessie for short" I looked up at Jake smiling I liked Nessie.

"Nessie it is then" I heard footsteps behind us and snuggle into Jake again.

"Jake Edward would like to speak to his daughter" It was grandpa.

"You better take her" Then I was in my grandpa's hand as Seth and Grandpa were laughing but I didn't understand.

Grandpa carried me up to a room were my daddy was sat holding mommy's hand who was laying on a bed peacefully. She still looked terrible and I felt guilty I really did try to stop hurting her. I reached out for my daddy and he lifted me into his arms.

"Now why is my little girl feeling guilty?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him. How did he know? I didn't show him.

"I can read your mind" He whispered. _Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt mommy I really tried I stayed perfectly still but she was screaming and they were cracks _I thought and he winced.

"It wasn't your fault" I looked at my mommy she looked peaceful now and her heartbeat was beating. Daddy sighed at my thoughts though.

"Carlisle!" I looked at my daddy who had shock all over his face grandpa was in the room then with a questioning look.

"She's grown" I looked at his eyes and he was looking at me. I grew?

"Really? I'll go measure her now and then if a few hours time I'll measure her again" Then I was out of daddy's arms and in Grandpa's as he took me down stairs everyone's faces were different now with worry and concern all over them even Jake's.

Grandpa stripped me down to the dipper I was wearing that Aunt Rose put me in and then he got out a tape measure and measured me.

"She's the size of a month year old" I looked at Grandpa confused with what was going on everyone got even more concerned. I didn't see the problem when Grandpa was putting my clothes back on I touched Grandpa's cheek _what's going on_?

"Nothing you need to worry about" Then he looked over at everyone.

"What does this mean?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure I'm going to have to record her measurements" I looked at Grandpa and he looked worried as well.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jake came over then and I put my hand on his cheek _your all worried._

_"_Were fine" Then he picked me up and I snuggled into his chest again.

"This is fascinating!" I turned to look at my grandpa who was looking between me and Jake_ what does he mean _I thought to Jake

_"_Nothing you need to worry about_" _Everyone was saying that Aunt Rosalie came over with the warm blood that smelled so good like last time.

"Can I feed her this time?" Jake asked but I just wanted the blood it made me thirsty.

"How about we try baby formula" Grandpa said running out of the room.

"You want to feed her human blood" Aunt Rosalie said but what was wrong with it, it taste too good I didn't see the problem.

"If it keeps her healthy then yes you fed her last time now it's my go" I was getting impatient.

"Stupid mutt" I heard a growl and Grandpa came back into the room with something that smelt disgusting. It looked horrible as well I buried my head into Jake trying to get away from it.

"At least try Nessie" Grandpa called me Nessie did everyone like it I put my hand onto Jake's cheek _Everyone's calling me your nickname and don't let him make me drink that please! _ He sighed and turned to Grandpa.

"What did she say?" I smiled at my grandpa.

"She said everyone's calling her my nick name and she begged me for you not to make her drink that" He said pointing to the disgusting drink in his hand as he chuckled.

"Renesmee do you only want Jake calling you Nessie and how do you know unless you don't try?" I placed my hand on Jake's cheek again and thought_ I like everyone I love calling me Nessie and it smells disgusting. _Jake laughed and I smiled at him.

"She says she likes everyone who she loves to call her Nessie and that it smells disgusting" He said grinning at me.

"A bit like you then" Aunt Rosalie murmured I still had my hand on Jake's cheek and thought _No you don't smell bad you smell sweet and I like it _he chuckled again.

"Blondie Nessie says that I don't smell bad and that I smell sweet and she likes it" He said grinning at her as she growled.

Everyone laughed "Nessie I know it smells disgusting but you have to try it" Grandpa said and I pointed to the bottle in Aunt Rosalie's hands.

"Just this once then next time you're trying this" Grandpa said than ran out the room again as I started bouncing.

"Blondie let me feed her" Jake said but I was too impatient.

"No I will mutt"

I bit Jake unpatient "ow Nessie what was that for" Everyone laughed as I thought to Jake _I'm thirsty_.

"Rose she's thirsty hand it here" She handed him the bottle and walked of growling. Jake fed me and the wonderful taste was back in my mouth. The warm blood trickled down my throat and once I was done I felt sleepy I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

"Try not to wake her" I heard a whisper and I opened my eyes to see Grandpa, Jake and Rose trying to measure me and then everyone behind them.

"Sorry for waking you Nessie" Grandpa said but continued to measure me. Everyone had that concerned look in their eyes again and then Grandpa put my clothes back on. Once I was dressed he ran up the stairs. Grandma Esme took me in her arms then and I smiled at her.

"Hello little Nessie" I put my hand to her check and thought _Hello Grandma_ She laughed and then started rocking me but I wasn't tired. I went to look around the room Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper was watching a football game. Jake was asleep on the sofa and Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were missing.

_Where are Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice?_ I thought to grandma "they have gone hunting"

_Blood _I thought "yes but animal blood" I felt myself getting sleepy again as Grandma rocked me back to sleep.

* * *

**_Yay so that's the first chapter this time they taking me longer to write because I want it perfect so the next one will be up tomorow! Please do review! _**

**_Robyn xx_**


	2. Reunited

_**Hey so heres the next chapter I hope you liked the last one. Please do review.**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS: ANYTHING IS BOLD IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK AND IS NOT MINE ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO HER!**_

_**robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Reunited

_Where you going? _ I thought with my hand on Jake's cheek. I didn't want him to go what if he didn't come back? I snuggled into his chest starting to sob showing him that I didn't want him to go.

"Nessie I need to I have to go speak to a friend and I need to see my dad I'll be back in a bit" I looked up at him and put my hand to his cheek and thought _take me with you_. I've always wanted to meet Jake's daddy he told me that his mommy wasn't here anymore.

"No!" I heard daddy shout from up stairs and I started to cry harder now as I didn't want him to go. I grabbed hold of his top not letting go off him.

"Nessie you can come another day it's not the right time at the moment" I nodded my head and sobbed on him. Grandma took me out of his arms and I waved good bye as he jogged out of the door.

"He'll be back sweetie" I put my hand to grandma's cheek and thought _when._

"Soon" then she laughed. _When's mommy going to wake up? _I thought I missed my mommy_. _I've sat on daddy's lap watching her sleep but I couldn't sit up on my own daddy had to help me but I'm not allowed up they now. She was started to look more like the mommy I pictured in my head then the one I saw.

"Soon" then she feed me the warm human blood. Daddy told me that I would have to start hunting animals because drinking human blood was wrong. I didn't want to give it up but when he told me mommy was a human I decided I was going to for mommy... but not yet.

"Is that better" Grandma asked when I finished my bottle and I nodded my head in agreement. I missed Jake though I saw Uncle Emmet walk into the room with Aunt Rosalie as they walked up to us grinning.

"Hey Nessie" I gave them a little wave as they smiled. Maybe Uncle Emmet will play with me I reached out for him and Grandma put me in his arms. I put my hand to his cheek and thought _play with me Uncle Emmet, please? _He grinned.

"What shall we play kiddo?" As I thought _can we go in the woods? _He looked at Aunt Rosalie and then at Grandma.

"She wants to go in the woods" I haven't been in the woods I've only seen them from the window. I haven't really been outside only out by the door.

"I'll go talk to Edward and see who else wants to come" Aunt Rosalie said and she disappeared in a flash. Uncle Emmet was chucking me in the air and catching me as Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice came into the room.

"He says it's fine as long as we don't go too far" I beamed jumping in Uncle Emmet's arms once he caught me and then he ran towards the woods. I clapped my hands for Uncle Emmet with his speed as everyone laughed. We sat on the grass near the river as I sat in-between Aunt Rosalie's legs. They were pretending to be animals and it made me laugh.

"Nessie just laughed" Everyone beamed and I laughed again as everyone laughed as well. I looked around to see the green trees and the clouded sky.

"Oh how lovely" Grandma said as everyone clapped at me and I joined in clapping. I could smell Jake but he was with someone else that didn't have as much of an appealing scent as Jake.

"Perhaps we should go back indoors" Uncle Jasper said and then before I knew it we were indoors. I sat on Aunt Rosalie's lap waiting for Jake and then the door opened.

I reached out to Jake but he was with a man who looked at me weirdly. Jake came over and took me out of Aunt Rosalie's arms as she rolled her eyes. "Hey they Nessie" then I put my hand to his cheek and showed him my memory in the forest.

"You laughed!" He beamed and I laughed at him as he put his hand up and I gave him a high five. I put my hand to his check again and thought _who is that_?

"This is Sam" But he wouldn't go over so I could introduce myself so I put my hand to his check and thought _tell him I say I'm Renesmee nice to meet you._ He laughed.

"Sam Nessie says I'm Renesmee it's nice to meet you" But he Sam just looked at me.

"Hi" was all he had to say giving me a little smile I put my hand on Jake's face and thought _why is he being rude?_ Jake just laughed not answering my question.

"Nessie I have to go speak to Carlisle and Sam" I started to cry again as I didn't want him to leave me again and grabbed his top sobbing into his chest.

"Hey I'll only be in the other room I promise when I'm done I'm all yours" Then he handed me back to Aunt Rosalie and I saw Sam still looking at me strangely. I put my hand on Aunt Rosalie's check and thought _why was he staring at me? _She hesitated for a moment.

"Because you are the most adorable little girl" She said tapping her finger on my nose as I laughed. I leant on Aunt Rosalie's chest and felt my eyelids dropping as she hummed a lullaby to me.

I woke up to everyone in the lounge apart from daddy and mommy. "Nessie!" everyone beamed and I laughed but I looked around for Jake and he was on the over sofa I reached out for him.

"One second Nessie I need to take your measurements" Grandpa said and then I was stretching for him as everyone's worry faces showed. He done this twice already today and it was boring.

"Carlisle!" I heard daddy shout upstairs and grandpa was gone and everyone's smiles returned. Jake took me in his arms and then sat down on the sofa with me in his laps.

"I bet you £200 Bella is going to attack Jake" Uncle Emmet said talking to Uncle Jasper. I looked at Jake and put my hand to his check _why is mommy going to attack you? _

"It's a long story" I heard Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper laugh. _How is your daddy?_

"He's good taking by surprise when I told him about you" I beamed when Jake spoke about me too his daddy. _Why_?

"Again it's a long story" He gave me one of his biggest grins _tell me._

"I will when the time is right" I hated waiting and I wanted to meet Jake's daddy and his sister. _Can I meet your daddy and sister?_

"Maybe soon but not today" I couldn't wait to meet them and then Aunt Alice came down the stairs beaming.

"It's time" Everyone went upstairs apart from Jake and Aunt Rosalie _what's going on? _

"Your mommy is waking up" I beamed and was jumping up and down in his lap as he laughed "we can't see her yet" _Why?_

"She has to hunt first" she was thirsty. I could hear upstairs my mommy's heart stop beating and I started panicking.

"She's fine"

I listened carefully up stairs and I heard my mommy and daddy talking she was fine but her heart wasn't beating anymore. She sounded a lot better though. Jake got up and put me in Aunt Rosalie's arm then he stood by the window watching I heard my mommy and daddy outside. I put my hand to Aunt Rosalie's cheek and thought _can I see mommy_?

"No she will see you soon" I hopped it wasn't too long I missed my mommy. Jake started to chuckle I felt sad that he got to see mommy but I didn't

"What's wrong Nessie?" Uncle Jasper asked when he and everyone came down the stairs Jake came running over to me then I put my hand to his check and thought _you and everyone got to see mommy and I didn't._

"She's upset that everyone got to see Bella and she didn't but your see her soon" I didn't want to wait though I missed her. After Aunt Rosalie fed me again and then Aunt Alice changed my clothes for the second time today I put my hand to Aunt Rosalie's cheek _is it time yet? _

"No their not back yet" It didn't take me that long to drink a bottle so what was taking them ages. I heard my mommy's and daddy's voices coming from the forest and then Jake ran out the door. _Where's he going?_ I thought to Aunt Rosalie.

"Just outside he will be back in a second" she didn't sound so happy about it so I thought _why don't you like Jake?_

"He stinks" I thought he smelt lovely everything good it even had a little bit of human blood mixed into the scent but he wasn't my dinner he was friend and that was wrong. Jake ran back into the room then and ran over to me and Aunt Rosalie.

There she was my mommy in the doorway with daddy. She saw me and smiled I smiled back. She looked exactly like the mommy I had pictured in my head pale, dark haired and even prettier than Aunt Rosalie. My family were blocking me to see her and I didn't understand why they have already seen her it was my go. I reached out to my mommy and thought to Aunt Rosalie _is that her?_

"Yes" I looked up at my mommy and smiled at her. Mommy stepped towards me and then Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper blocked her. Aunt Rosalie pulled me back and then Jake stood in front of me. I heard mommy's voice again and reached out for her to impatient to wait anymore. I wasn't listening to what everyone was talking about my eyes were locked on my mommy as I reached out for her. No one noticed me so I started to cry and everyone turned to look at me then rushing over everyone except mommy. Aunt Rosalie put me in Jake's arms I wasn't focused on what was being said and I put my hand to Jake's check and thought _I want mommy_.

"She wants Bella" I nodded my head in agreement pointing to my mommy.

"She wants me?" I heard my mommy whispered and I turned to look at her smiling reaching out for her again as daddy ran next to her. Mommy came closer to me but stood in front of me I whined reaching out for her but Jake wouldn't hand me to my mommy. Jake put me in mommy's arms but he didn't let go off me. My mommy felt cold and I saw her bright red eyes she used to have brown. I smiled at my mommy happy that I was finally in her arms again. I placed my hand to mommy's check and showed her my last memory of her. I smiled at her again as she looked at me in shock but she didn't say anything.

**"What...was...that?"** she said shocked.

**"What did you see?"** Aunt Rosalie asked from behind me. They started talking about me showing mommy but I lost interest I was too busy watching my mommy in fascination. She a lot better than she did in my memory it was almost like she was a different person. I grabbed her hair and started to play it ignoring what they were talking about.

"**I remember you too**" Mommy said smiling at me. I was glad she could remember me I smiled back at her happy that we was reunited once again. We stayed still smiling at each other as I watched my mommy.

"**Haven't we experimented enough for one day**?" I heard Jake murmur behind me. "**Okay** **Bella's doing great but let's not push It**." mommy looked up at him and then Uncle Jasper was right next to her.

"**What is your problem, Jacob**?" She tugged at me pulling me closer towards her but Jake stepped closer towards me as well. Aunt Rosalie and daddy were saying how they want to throw Jake out the house. I didn't understand what was going on mommy was looking up at Jake and then down at me.

"**No!**" Mommy shouted and then Jake took me out of her arms. What happened?

"Rose take Renesmee" Mommy said through her teeth and then I was in Aunt Rosalie's arms. Everything happened in a blur and then mommy was chasing Jake out the back door followed by everyone else. _What's going on?_ I asked Aunt Rosalie when I put my hand to her check.

"Mommy and Jake need to talk" I listened to what was going on and I could hear mommy shouting at Jake and then she went and attacked him. Seth jumped in the way and I was happy because Jake didn't get hurt. Why did she attack him though? Jake was my friend and I thought he was mommy's friend.

Everyone came back in but Grandpa was helping Seth who was in pain. Aunt Rosalie took me outside were Jake was. Daddy brought out a bottle and I beamed in delight I was so glad Grandpa didn't make me try the horrible one. He gave it to Rosalie and I was too impatient for Jake and Rosalie to start arguing.

"Let me feed her" Jake said and I just sighed as daddy chuckled at me and then ran back into the house. I noticed the gray and white wolf was sitting near the river looking through the window she must be worried about her brother. She saw me looking and growled.

"Leah!" Jake shouted seeming annoyed. Aunt Rosalie had the bottle in her hand so I tried to feed myself. I couldn't do it though and Aunt Rosalie and Jake laughed at me. I put my hand to Aunt Rosalie's check and thought _you feed me now Jake's next time._

"What did she say" I turned to smile at Jake who was grinning at me. He was always smiling when I looked at him.

"She said I can feed her now and then you next time" He sat down on the step sighing as Aunt Rosalie sat down far away from him and put the bottle towards my mouth. The blood taste really good like usual but I was disappointed when I finished with it. I fell asleep in Aunt Rosalie's lap dreaming of my mommy.

I woke up to a loud bark and then to Jake "Leah you woke her up!" He seemed really angry but I was in his arms now _where is Aunt Rosalie?_

"She's gone hunting with everyone" _Just me and you? _I thought and he nodded his head. I forgot about the wolf behind me Leah who seemed to be watching us in disgust.

"What do you want to do?" I thought about it for a while and then thought _can we watch the movies grandma brought me_. I've never seen a movie before so wanted to see what they was.

"Sure sure" Then he carried me to the lounge were Seth was asleep on the sofa. Jake showed me the entire DVD's one by one and then I choose the one called the little mermaid because it was under the sea.

_Wake Seth up he can watch the movie with us _I thought touching Jake's neck "Seth"

"Yeah" Seth said rubbing his eyes as I laughed.

"Hey they Nessie, Jake" I pulled at Jake's top impatient because I wanted him to put the movie on. He got up with me in his arms and put the movie in the DVD player.

"Nessie wants us to watch the little mermaid" We sat on the sofa me on Jake's lap and Seth on the other side with a bandage on his arm. I touched his leg and thought _thank you for saving Jake._

"You're welcome and Jake shall I see if Leah wants to join us" A growl came from outside as they chuckled then the movie began. After the first movie Jake put Cinderella on.

"Seth could you hold Nessie I'll go get us something to eat and her bottle" He handed me to Seth on his good side and left the room. _Seth why don't your sister like me? _

"It's a long story" No one ever explains anything to me. _What's imprinting? I heard mommy shout it at Jake earlier. _

"Um... I'm not the right person to tell you" I'll ask Jake then we sat in silence as we continued watching Cinderella. Jake then came in with food for him and Seth that smelt disgusting. He sat me on his lap again and fed me the human blood. Once I was done he started eating himself and I sat watching him as he ate the horrible food. I put my hand on his check and thought _does it taste disgusting?_

"No it tastes delicious when you're old enough you can have some" The he messed up my hair that Aunt Rosalie brushed. _No thanks it smells disgusting. _Jake chuckled at my thought_._

"You have to try it at some point you never know it might smell bad but it could taste nice" I glared at him and thought _you're not going to make me are you?_

"No! I'll do anything that makes you happy" Seth laughed next to us also enjoying the food. _Don't you drink blood?_

"No!" _Why it smells a lot better than what you're eating and it tastes good_.

"No humans and wolfs can't drink blood only vampires can" _Am I a vampire? _

"Your half vampire and half human you can have food and blood" _I'll stick with blood but I'll have to go hunting soon will you help me? _

"Of course I will but you can't hunt wolves" _I would never ever hunt a wolves! _Jake chuckled.

_What's imprinting?_ Then I showed him the memory of what mommy said.

"It's were a wolf finds a friend" Seth snorted next to us and Jake started to laugh _have you? _

"Yes" _who?_

"You" I felt so happy that I started jumping up and down as him and Seth laughed. We then carried on watching Cinderella.

* * *

**_Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter next one is when Nessie finally meets Billy and Rachel. It will be on tomorow. Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	3. Best Friends and Chocolate

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter all the quotes for breaking dawn has finished now and it's just before they are scentenced to death. This is when Nessie finally meets the pack and everyone and she even makes some new friends! pLease do review"**_

_**Robyn**_

* * *

Chapter 3-Best friends and chocolate

I was so excited today I was finally meeting Jake's daddy, Rachel and everyone else! Seth was coming with me and Jake as well. I liked Seth he was like my second best friend and he was with me and Jake most of the time. Grandpa Charlie was coming over as well so I had to talk because he didn't know about my gift. Aunt Alice was getting me dressed in a green dress with white sandals. My long curly bronze hair had little parts clipped back and I was ready to go. I was so excited for going on the beach for the first time but I was worried as I didn't know what Jake's family and friends were going to think of me.

"You're all ready" Aunt Alice said as I beamed and she held my hand to walk down the stairs. When we got down the stairs I started to skip with Aunt Alice outside were everyone was. Everyone turned to look at me smiling as I giggled blushing.

"You ready cutie?" Jake asked me and I nodded my head jumping up and down as everyone laughed.

"Have fun sweetie" Mommy said picking me up and giving me a hug. I put my hand to her check and thought _I'm going on a beach!_

"I know you're a lucky girl" I smiled then daddy pulled me out of her arms and I gave him a massive hug. _Bye daddy _I thought not bothering to use my gift.

"Bye sweetie" He said then he put me on the ground as I ran to Jake and held his hand jumping up and down on the spot as everyone laughed again.

"Bye everybody" I beamed.

"Bye Nessie have fun" Grandma said.

"Have a good time Sweetie" Grandma said giving me a hug.

"Try avoid getting your dress dirty but have fun" Aunt Alice said serious then happy.

"Everyone's going to love you don't feel nervous" Uncle Jasper said then sent me a wave of calmness.

"Have fun Nessie" Uncle Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows as I giggled.

"Have fun honey" Aunt Rose said giving me a hug.

"Bring her back by 8 the latest" Mommy said and then I was in Jake arms.

"Sure Bells" Then Jake took off in the woods followed by Seth as I was in his arms. I liked to run but Jake said I might get to tired and it's a long way. The forest looked amazing while running I could see everything from the green and brown colours to the animals running around. I've been hunting animals now with everyone but they don't taste as good as human blood.

"Were here" I buried my head in Jake's chest then and I had butterflies in my tummy.

"It's alright" He said putting me on the floor as I held his hand hiding half behind his lower leg. I was almost as tall as his knee. We walked up to the red wooden house with white windows and doors it looked different from my home a lot different. Jake knocked on the door and I hid behind his leg completely as Seth laughed.

"It's alright Ness" Jake's daddy answered the door and looked up at his son then I bent my head round looking at him. He looked at me and I hid again as he chuckled with Jake and Seth.

"She's shy" Jake picked me up and took me into the house where I buried my head in his chest. I could feel about 17 heartbeats including Jake and Seth. I didn't turn to look at everyone as they stayed silent.

"Everyone this is Renesmee known as Nessie" I gave a quick peek and saw Grandpa Charlie smiling at me so I turned completely and smiled at him.

"She's stunning" A girl said across the room I turned to look at her and she smiled at me so I smiled back being nice. They didn't seem that bad.

"I'm Renesmee" I said being polite as everyone laughed.

"I'm Rachel Jake's sister" I beamed in delight it was Rachel! Jake laughed at my reaction.

"I'm Paul" The man next to her said and I smiled at him.

"I'm Emily and you've already met Sam" I saw the mark on her face but she still looked pretty. Sam just smiled at me.

"I'm Kim and this is jarred" She said pointing to the man next to her as I continued smiling.

"I'm Collin" "and I'm Brady" the two boys said.

"I'm Quil and this is little Claire" He said and I noticed a girl on his lap that looked near enough my age. She smiled at me as I smiled back I've never seen anyone that looked my height before.

"I'm Billy Jake's dad" I looked over at him and smiled. Jake told me he was in a wheelchair and I was happy I finally got to meet him.

"Hello, Claire looks like me" I pointed to Claire as everyone laughed.

"She's older than you she's three but you look more of a one year old then three" I nodded and I got of his lap and walked over to her. She got of Quil's lap and met me halfway.

"I like your dress" She said as I smiled.

"I like yours too" I said looking at her light pink dress with white sandals just like mine.

"Do you want to play with me?" She asked and I nodded my head as she took my hand and took me out into the garden to play.

"That was so adorable!" I heard Rachel, Kim and Emily beam.

"I agree" Quil and Jake said as everyone laughed.

"Do you want to play with my dolls I brought" I nodded and noticed that everyone joined us in the garden. Claire sat down so I joined her as she gave me one of her dolls. We played with the dollies for most of the morning and then Claire tummy rumbled.

"What was that?" I asked giggling at the funny noise.

"My tummy" She said giggling with me.

"Claire come and have some lunch" Quil shouted. Claire grabbed my hand as we skipped back to the house I saw Jake smiling at us.

"Were going to the beach after lunch" Jake said and then I was jumping up and down with Claire.

Claire ran inside with Quil to get some lunch as Jake lifted me up and carried back inside were everyone was sat in the lounge smiling at us.

"Did you have fun with Claire" I nodded at Jake as he chuckled. I liked Claire she was fun to be with and I didn't have to look up to her much to talk to her.

"Nessie were going to have so much fun on the beach!" Rachel beamed Jake put me down and I ran over to her smiling. She picked me up and put me on her lap and I notice a ring on her finger I touched it as she laughed.

"That's my engagement ring me and Paul are getting married in May" I smiled at her as I knew what marriage was as everyone in my family was married to the person they loved. Daddy said one day I will get married.

"Did Paul imprint on you?" I asked and I noticed she looked up at Jake who nodded.

"Yes" I looked at her and then looked at Paul who was next to her as he grinned.

"Jake imprinted on me too making me his friend" Rachel looked up at Jake with a confused face as he just smiled and Pal laughed.

"Yeah Paul's my friend" She said seeming unsure.

"So does that mean I will marry Jake?" I asked as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Maybe" Rachel whispered in my ear. I looked up at Jake whose face looked bright red. I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back still red in the face. He always returned my smiles.

Everyone was eating as I just sat there waiting "don't you want to eat?" Grandpa Charlie asked. I never ever wanted to eat that horrible smelling food.

"Nessie do you want some of my chocolate?" Claire asked as I smelt it. It didn't smell that bad compared to the other foods. Everyone was always having a go at me saying I need to try food.

"Okay" I said weakly and I notice Jake raise an eyebrow at me in confusion. Claire got up and gave me some of her chocolate bar I noticed all eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and took a tiny bite out of the chocolate bar. It didn't taste that bad in fact it tasted really good. I finished the chocolate bar in seconds and then everyone was staring at me with shock all over there face.

"Nessie did you like that?" Jake asked as I nodded my head.

"It tasted really good!" I beamed and then Jake put his hand up as I high fived him.

"Well I guess I better stock up on chocolate" He said chuckling and I beamed as that meant more chocolate.

"I have some in the kitchen, Nessie would you like some?" Billy asked and I nodded shyly as he smiled.

He came back with a bar of chocolate and handed it to me as I sat on Jake's lap. Jake opened it for me as my hands were too small. I put my hand on Jake's neck and showed him how it smelt and tasted he smiled at me.

"All she's having for lunch is chocolate?" Grandpa asked in shock but I didn't see the problem.

"She's still being fed bottles..." Jake said seeming unsure of what to say.

"No one ever eats round the Cullen's" Grandpa muttered as everyone tried not to laugh.

"They have pacific times to eat" Jake murmured and they didn't eat they hunted.

"When's her next bottle then?" Grandpa asked seeming concerned. I didn't drink bottles anymore I hunted.

"In an hour and a half" Grandpa was going in an hour because he had to go to the station.

"Okay" Grandpa said then started talking to Billy. Everyone let out a silent burst of laughter and I looked at Jake who was trying not to laugh himself.

The next hour passes as I sat with Claire, Jake and Quil. Then it was time for Grandpa to go I said my goodbyes as everyone started getting ready for the bonfire on the beach. I got on Jake's back as we raced Quil and Claire to the beach.

"Look Nessie I brought my bucket and spade" Claire said showing me the pink glittery set that Quil had in his arms. I didn't have a bucket and spade. Then I turned around to Jake who had a green bucket and spade in his hands my favourite colour.

He handed me them as I put my hand to his check and thought _thank you! _He laughed and then me and Claire began building the biggest sand castle in the world. Rachel, Emily and Kim came and joined us as Quil and Jake watched. I loved the beach the sand was so fun to play with and build castles!

"Jake come look" I shouted "Quil come see too" Claire beamed and then Jake and Quil joined us.

"Wow that's amazing" Jake said kneeling down and putting his hand out for a high five. I gave him one as I started to giggle.

"You girls are so talented" Quil said sitting next to Claire.

"Hey Loch Ness" Seth said sitting down next to Jake.

"Seth look what me and my best friend did" Claire beamed I looked at her.

"Who's your best friend?" I asked.

"You" She smiled "but Quil is as well" I smiled back at her she was my best friend too.

"Your my best friend to as well as Jake!" I beamed.

"Aww" Emily, Kim and Rachel said.

"Well Jake I think we will be spending more time together" Quil said laughing. That meant I could see Claire again I could tell she thought the same thing because she beamed.

"Yeah" Jake said and I sat in his lap.

"And Seth he's my best friend too and Rachel" I said smiling at Seth then at Rachel.

"Thanks loch Ness" Seth said messing up my hair a little.

"Aww Nessie your my best friend too and you're like a little sister" I beamed I've always wanted a sister.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe we could have a little sleepover soon" Rachel beamed as I jumped up and down in Jake's lap as everyone laughed.

"But... Nessie's my friend as well can't she sleep round mine" Claire said.

"How about you both come over?" Rachel beamed as me and Claire beamed I couldn't wait for the sleepover.

"I'll have to talk to Claire's mom" Quil said.

"I'll have to see what Bella and Edward say" Jake said and I knew they would say yes.

The rest of the evening went fast as I sat with Claire with Jake next to me then Quil next to Claire. We leant on a log next to each other and I felt my eyes closing.

I woke up moving through the forest and then behind me I could see Seth he smiled at me and I gave him a sleepy wave.

"Jake Nessie's awake" I then looked up at Jake who was smiling down to me.

"Did we have a good sleep?" I nodded and put my hand to his check showing him my dream. I dreamt of me and Claire around Rachel's having a sleep over with lots of chocolate.

"Chocolate is going to become an obsession with you" Jake said chuckling with Seth. I could smell the scent of my family and I knew we was almost home. I put my hand back to Jake's check and thought _are we going back to the cottage or big house? _

"Your mom and dad are still at the big house" Seth and Jake had a little house of their own behind the big house because they were always here.

"Can me you and Seth have a sleep over?" I asked so Seth could hear as well.

"Not tonight but how about tomorrow? We could watch movies and have chocolate" I beamed and started to jump up and down in his arms in excitement as him and Seth chuckled.

Jake walked up the stairs to the front door of the house where mommy and daddy was stood.

"Hello sweetie" Mommy said as Jake put me in her arms. I put my hand to her check and showed her everything that happened today knowing daddy would see it as well.

"I'm sure you can sleep round Rachel's" Daddy said as mommy nodded and I beamed in delight.

"I'll let Rachel know later" Jake said.

"Mommy did you see Claire she's my best friend like Jake" I beamed but Jake was like my brother and a best friend.

"Yeah and what's this about chocolate?" Grandpa Carlisle came to the door then in fascination.

"It smelt really good so Claire gave me some and it was really good! Billy gave me a whole bar" I beamed as everyone laughed.

"The only food you ever try is chocolate" Daddy said as everyone laughed.

"How interesting looks like we need to stock the cupboards with chocolate products, I wonder would she eat anything that contains chocolate" Grandpa said running off in his thoughts.

"You should of seen Nessie and Claire when they fell asleep" Jake said grinning.

"It was adorable when they first spoke to each other" Mommy beamed as I smiled.

"You want to stay round Jake's and Seth's tomorrow?" Daddy asked as I nodded my head.

"That's fine with me as long as she gets plenty of chocolate" mommy said and then I looked at Jake and Seth grinning as they chuckled.

"Were having everything chocolate" Jake said and then daddy chuckled.

We went into the house then I showed everyone my day. Everyone high fived me when I made a new friend and tried a human food.

"You're going to be a right old chocolate monster!" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Nessie I have some chocolate cake that I made for Jake and Seth would you like to try some?" Grandma asked me and I nodded jumping up and down as everyone laughed. Grandma ran out the room and was back in a flash with chocolate cake. Everyone was watching me it smelt so good and when I tasted the cake it tasted even better.

"Grandma it tastes amazing" I said as everyone laughed.

"Carlisle can she live of chocolate?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah it won't affect her anyway it does to humans" Grandpa said smiling at me as I finished the cake.

"Well Nessie looks like you will be eating chocolate forever" Jake said as everyone laughed. I didn't mind.

"Jake, Seth, Nessie and whoever else would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah I have to get bits for our sleepover" Jake said grinning at me.

"Yes and Nessie we can buy anything chocolate" I wasn't paying attention but when she said "chocolate" I looked up and Uncle Emmet burst out laughing as Aunt Rose wacked him.

"Uncle Emmet why don't you try some?" I asked messing around with him.

"Yeah why don't you" Aunt Rose said winking at me.

"I'm alright stuffed on bears" I gave him my puppy do eyes but he didn't look at me so I ran to the direction of where his eyes were as everyone laughed.

"Please Uncle Emmet" He didn't answer "pretty please" I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes and he sighed giving in.

"Fine hand me some cake" Grandma ran to the kitchen and gave him a slice.

"Couldn't be tiny could it" He muttered.

"Do you want some cream and custard to go with it?" Jake asked chuckling as Uncle Emmet growled.

"It smells disgusting and it's going to taste disgusting" He murmured.

"How do you know unless you don't try it?" I said as everyone burst out laughing.

"Little hypercritical monster" He murmured then said "I got to say kiddo I'm impressed" Then he took a bite and I was in tears of laughter at the faces he was pulling.

"Chocolate is not my thing" Uncle Emmet said while everyone laughed at the faces he was pulling with me.

"It's my thing" I said taking his fork and finishing it off.

"Hey kid me you partners in crime?" Uncle Emmet asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure" I said with an evil grin.

"Great now I can't see what Emmet's going to do" Aunt Alice murmured as me and Uncle Emmet laughed. I couldn't wait to prank everyone with Emmet and I couldn't wait till mine Jake's and Seth's sleepover.

* * *

_**Hopped you liked the chapter so the next one might be on later or tomorow but will be about Nessie's sleepover with Jake and Seth. If you want to find out why Nessie and Seth are close read Eternity if you don't want to see spoilers then carry on waiting :)! Please review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	4. Spy's, Sleepovers and Princess

_**hey I hopped you liked the last chapter, this one is actually really funny and you can see the friendship develop between Emmet and Nessie, they have a lot in common! **_

_**Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Spy's, sleepovers and princess

Me, Jake, mommy, daddy, Seth, Grandma and Uncle Emmet were at the grocery store doing the shopping. Uncle Emmet only wanted to come to see the cashiers face with the amount of chocolate which I couldn't wait either. Aunt Alice helped Jake and Seth with the stock exchange which I didn't understand what it was but it gave them money so they were able to buy food as well. Jake and Seth were buying new movies and chocolate for our sleepover tonight!

"Esme when we get back could you help me make something special" Jake said and then I heard daddy laugh.

"That's a great idea Jake very creative" I looked at him and then looked at Jake in the push chair. When I was in public like this I had to be in a pushchair because I looked to young. Mommy was pushing me as Jake and Grandma pushed the trolleys.

"Thank you thank you" Jake said bowing and then I giggled.

"Edward tell me later" Mommy said.

"Me too" Seth said.

"Me three" I said.

"No Nessie it's a surprise" Jake said grinning and I beamed because he was making me something. Daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

"Okay Nessie we have chocolate, chocolate spread, coco pops, white chocolate, chocolate milkshake, chocolate biscuits, chocolate ice cream and chocolate cereal bars to keep your mommy happy" Grandma said and it all sounded good.

"Wow "Everyone said. I looked into Jake's trolley and he had 20 different bars of chocolate, a blender, chocolate milkshakes, chocolate cake making kits, chocolate pudding, chocolate ice cream, malteasers, buttons, oil, chocolate fountain, brownies and loads more chocolate food.

"Perhaps we should pay different ends of the store" Daddy said chuckling as everyone joined in.

"Such a chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

I poked my tongue out at Uncle Emmet then turned to Jake "What movies we getting?"

"Well some new movies are cars, flushed away, happy feet, Madagascar, finding nemo and the entire princess movies" He beamed and so did I they were my favourite movies.

"Yeah!" I couldn't wait for tonight it was going to be so much fun!

"Well Seth and Jake you certainly have a fun evening planned" Uncle Emmet said.

"Yeah it's her first sleepover course it's going to be fun" Jake said grinning at me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah plus kid's movies are pretty cool" Seth said as everyone burst out laughing,

We then separated me going with mommy, daddy and grandma Esme and everyone else went with Jake. The lady eyed the shopping but it wasn't all chocolate there was other bits for Jake and Seth. Then she saw me in the pushchairs.

"She is so adorable what's her name?" The lady asked as I blushed.

"Renesmee" Mommy said.

"What a beautiful name is she yours?" She asked when scanning the products.

"Yes" Mommy said with pride.

"How lovely "The lady said then continued scanning the shopping and then grandma paid. We then went and met Jake, Seth and Uncle Emmet who was grinning.

"Nessie your stuck with me for the rest of the day" Uncle Emmet said and I noticed what he was grinning about and smiled with him as he chuckled. Daddy rolled his eyes at us.

"I was always hopping Nessie wouldn't follow in his footsteps" Everyone laughed as we went and loaded the cars up. When we was home Uncle Emmet took me of upstairs while everyone was in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked curious of why I had to stay with Uncle Emmet.

"They cooking so I thought we could have some fun everyone's due back soon..." I noticed him wiggling his eyebrows and I knew he was planning a prank. Everyone was hunting so would be back in about an hour.

"What do you have in mind, master?" I asked grinning with him.

"Oh my little chocolate monster of a niece I have wonderful plans that involves our hiding skills" He said grinning.

"I'm good at hide and seek!" I beamed as he chuckled.

"How about we hide everyone's personal belongings" He said in a whisper no one downstairs could hear and then he winked at me. Daddy growled from downstairs as we laughed.

"Edward keep quiet and were leave you out" Uncle Emmet shouted.

"Let's do it" I said as we ran out the room to everyone's rooms. We went to Aunt Alice's first and took her one of a kind hair straightness and Gucci bag. Then for Uncle Jasper we took his book about the civil wars. We went to Grandma and Grandpa's room were for grandma Esme we took her favourite interior design book and garden tools. For grandpa Carlisle we took his favourite books. We then took everyone's keys and hid them separately around the house in different hiding places. Then we ran to the cottage and got mommy's favourite book Wuthering Heights and daddy's car keys for his Volvo we hid them around the cottage. We then ran to Jake and Seth's little house were we hid their car keys and play station remotes.

"Think about singing songs then thinking about what we hid" Uncle Emmet said as we ran back to the house as I nodded.

"What shall we do now?" I asked.

"How about we play secret missions" He said and winked at me.

"How do we play that" I asked curious.

"Well I have brought us matching outfits and spy kits" He said wiggling his eyebrows as we walked through the house. Everyone was still in the kitchen so went up stairs. He gave me my suit and told me to go get ready. I looked in the mirror and saw a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with matching black shoes. I went back to Uncle Emmet who was wearing exactly the same.

"Here" He said giving me glasses and a head peace so we could talk. He then gave me handcuffs and a water pistol. He had the same as me and we looked too cool.

"Our first mission is to spy on everyone then we take Jake down when he's alone" He whispered and I heard daddy chuckle from downstairs. I beamed enjoying this game it was going to be too good.

"Yes sir" I said in character as I started to giggle.

"Let's go our take the window you take the stairs stay low" He said winking then left. I followed my instructions and went down the stairs on my bum, Uncle Emmet took the window.

I crawled around the lounge by the kitchen hearing everyone chopping and cooking. I thought how am I going to do this really well without anyone seeing me? Daddy chuckled from the kitchen then I rolled across the lounge.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" Mommy asked from the kitchen as I ease dropped on them.

"Our daughter" He said chuckling _thanks daddy for not telling them_ I thought.

"You're welcome just I'm the good guy here"_ okay _I thought smiling.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Mommy asked.

"Your see" Daddy said chuckling to himself. I smelt the scent of the rest of my family.

"Uncle Emmet everyone's coming back" I whispered into my headset.

"Hide stay low I'm coming to the living room were hiding and going to take them down" He said then it went silent. Where is a good place for me to hide? I thought to myself and then it hit me I'm small enough to hide in the flower pot that had no flowers in at the moment. I quickly ran and jumped in and saw Uncle Emmet wink at me and then done a flip in the air rolling behind the sofa hiding. The door open and everyone walked in.

"Now" Uncle Emmet whispered.

I jumped out as did Uncle Emmet and shouted "Freeze!" Everyone stood in the middle laughing at me and Uncle Emmet but they put their hands in the air. Everyone else came out of the kitchen and we pointed our water pistols at them as they laughed. Me still in the flower pot.

"Move to the middle and keep your hands up" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"Yeah go or I will shot" I beamed enjoying our little game. Uncle Emmet winked at me.

"Alright now Agent Nessie take the subject down to the ground and arrest him" I looked at Jake smiling and he looked worried. Everyone stood there laughing with their hands in the air.

I jumped out of the flower pot and jumped on top of Jake's back putting the hand cuffs on him as he chuckled.

"Get on the floor" I said trying not to laugh.

"Okay Okay I've done nothing wrong" He said laughing.

"Quiet or I'll shot you!" I said laughing this time enjoying our game.

"You got him Agent Nessie?" Uncle Emmet asked still pointing the water pistol at everyone else who were smirking.

"Yeah is that all the suspects?" I asked.

"No were going to have to take down Edward for discovering our plans" He said the jumped on top of him taking him to the ground arresting him.

"That's not my fault" Daddy said chuckling on the ground.

"Quite!" Uncle Emmet shouted squirting him as I laughed.

"What did we do?" Jake asked grinning as I sat on his back with his belly on the ground.

"I warned you" I said then squirted him as he laughed.

"Good going Agent Nessie now we need to tie the suspects up you guard while I get the rope" Uncle Emmet said then disappeared.

"Nobody move" I said aiming the water pistol at everyone as daddy and Jake laid there.

"Nessie sweetie can I go check the oven?" Grandma asked.

"Agent Emmet we have a suspect in need of checking the oven" I said into my headset as everyone laughed.

"Let her she's not the one were after" Uncle Emmet said and I smiled at Grandma letting her go.

Uncle Emmet came back into the room then with rope and tied Jake and daddy to a chair.

"All of you get on the ground and sit there in silence" He said grinning as everyone sat on the floor.

"Now Agent Nessie tell the suspects why they are here" He said winking at me but why was they here? I thought on the spot.

"You ate all the chocolate!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"I don't eat" Daddy said defending himself I squirted him for talking giggling.

"Nessie please" Jake begged by I squirted him in the eye. Uncle Emmet was really good at playing games.

"What are we going to do with the suspects?" Uncle Emmet asked making me think again.

"By hiding their special belongings" I said understanding what he was doing as he winked at me.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"You mess with us and you deal with the Ness" I said being creative spinning my gun around then shooting Jake as everyone burst out laughing including Uncle Emmet.

"Agent Emmet I have another punishment for them denying" I said grinning.

"What is it Agent Nessie?" He asked grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"We are the king and princess and they are the peasants and they have to earn their belongings back." I said grinning.

"Excellent they have to do as they say or they don't get their belongings back" Uncle Emmet grinned as everyone groaned. I squirted everyone for groaning.

"We need you to sign some paper work then you will be on your way as peasants" Uncle Emmet said pulling out a piece of paper. Everyone signed it moaning as I squirted them again and then we untied daddy and Jake.

"Uncle Emmet you are amazing!" I beamed as he chuckled.

"We should always play together" He said grinning.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Is that how you talk to a king and princess?" Uncle Emmet asked grinning as everyone stayed silent.

"Okay Alice our princess needs a princess dress and crown for the morning, Esme we need thrones for the lounge and Jake and Seth you will treat Nessie like a princess tonight" Uncle Emmet said then walking off as everyone got up grinning to himself.

"Wow princess Nessie you look cute dressed like that" Jake said as I squirted him again.

"What was that for?" He asked as I giggled.

"Because I'm the princess" I beamed as he chuckled.

"Nessie... I mean princess Nessie we need to get your sleepover bag ready" Aunt Alice said and then took me of upstairs as everyone went into the kitchen.

"Did you like the game we played?" I asked knowing she wouldn't.

"It was funny until you hid our stuff and making us earn our stuff back" She said but laughing.

I had my pink princess PJ's on and then in my night bag I had a dungaree dress with a green top to go underneath, white tights with UGG boots. I had my princess sleeping bag and my pillow and all my essentials. I couldn't forget my teddy and blanky that I've had since I was born just over a month ago. I was ready to go.

I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the lounge grinning add Grandma was making a thrown smiling. Uncle Emmet winked at me when he saw me and I giggled remembering our mission. I looked around but they was no Jake or Seth.

"They have gone over all ready" Daddy said then he and mummy got up.

"Were walking you over there" Mommy said then lifted me up carrying me to the back door followed by daddy. We ran through the woods till we came across they little house. We stopped at the door as daddy knocked. Jake opened the door with Seth grinning at me.

"Hey princess Nessie" He said laughing at the memory.

"Be good and don't stay up to late" Mommy said hugging me and then daddy kissed my head as they handed me to Jake and left.

"Wait to you see the lounge" He said grinning then we walked into the lounge. It was amazing on the ceilings and walls they was little glow in the dark stars and then in the middle of the room was a tent facing opposite the TV. They was two sleeping bags in there and loads of pillows. On the table was the chocolate fountain, blender and all the chocolate. Then the movies were piled on the floor I was shocked and excited.

"What do you think?" Jake asked but I was in his arms in silence. I put my hand to his cheek showing what I was thinking as he chuckled.

"What does she think?" Seth asked.

"She loves it and is lost for words" He said grinning as Seth chuckled.

"What movie first princess Nessie?" Jake asked grinning.

"How about happy feet we haven't seen that before" I said excited to see what it was about.

"Good idea how about a special milkshake?" Jake asked taking me over to the table. He made me a malteaser chocolate milkshake and it tasted amazing.

"I'll go get the pizzas" Seth said and I winced at the word pizza as it wasn't chocolate. When Seth came round the corner with a chocolate base covered in chocolate buttons and everything chocolate I was amazed!

"Chocolate pizza!" I beamed as they laughed.

We sat watching happy feet while eating the chocolate pizza and drinking our chocolate milkshakes. I started to dance along with mumble as I thought it was funny when they danced. Jake and Seth were laughing at me as I pretended to tap dance.

"Nessie we made lots of little chocolate cakes and chocolate treats for you to dip into the chocolate fountain" Jake said helping me dip the chocolate cake in the fountain. Jake then got bowls and we filled them up with the chocolate from the fountain, chocolate treats and all chocolate sweets. We sat in the tent then watched cars because we haven't seen it before. I was having a good time with Jake and Seth.

After cars we watched flushed away, finding nemo, sleeping beauty and then snow white. I was in my sleeping bag in Jake's lap and I felt myself drifting to sleep.

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to Jake in my sleeping bag. I noticed Seth was already awake and was in the kitchen so I got up to go see him.

"Hey princess Nessie did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes I did, you?" I asked rubbing my eyes while carrying my teddy and blanket.

"Yeah you want some breakfast we have coco pops and chocolate milk?" Seth asked grinning.

"Yes please!" I beamed and then he made my breakfast and joined me in the dining room with his breakfast while Jake was snoring.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Seth asked.

"Yeah! It was one of the best days and nights ever!" I beamed.

"Good Alice rang and she has your princess outfit ready" Seth said chuckling. As I giggled at the memory.

"It's going to be funny sitting in the thrown" I said giggling.

"Yeah you and Emmet sure are funny together" Seth said chuckling.

"Nessie?" I heard Jake panic from the tent.

"Jake she's fine she's having breakfast" Seth said chuckling as Jake came and joined us.

"Morning princess morning Seth" Jake said sitting next to me but putting my teddy and blanket on the table before sitting on them.

"Morning" I said grinning then carried on eating.

I finished breakfast and Jake said "do you need help getting dressed?"

"Nope I'm a big girl" I said getting down and getting my bag to go get dressed as Seth and Jake laughed.

I put my green top and dungarees on then brushed my hair but I found it hard. In the end I left it and put my shoes on but I couldn't do the tights so left them.

"You ready? Got teddy and blanky?" Jake asked and I ran back to the kitchen getting them then getting my sleeping bag. We ran back to the house Jake carrying my bag and Seth carrying my sleeping bag. We went through the back door and I saw my thrown in the middle of the room it was smaller than Uncle Emmet's but it looked amazing with the silver frames and baby pink material.

"Wow thanks grandma" I said beaming.

"You're welcome sweetie" She said giving me a hug.

Mommy and daddy came over then and mommy said "did you enjoy yourself?" I showed her everything from start to finish in quick motion and she laughed with daddy.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what have you done with your hair and where are the tights?" Aunt Alice said in a shocked voice.

"I struggled to brush my hair and I couldn't get the tights on" I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say I would have helped you" Jake said messing up my hair even more.

"I wanted to do it myself" I said.

"It doesn't matter now come on I have your princess outfit" Aunt Alice said and then she took me of upstairs. She brushed my hair and clipped the tiara in and then place the beautiful baby pink dress on me with white shoes. I really looked like a princess.

I ran downstairs with Aunt Alice and sat in my thrown. Everyone laughed at me then Uncle Emmet joined me in his, chuckling.

"So Nessie in order to give our peasants clues how about we have a little fun?" Uncle Emmet said as everyone started moaning.

"Yeah! Put on a show about... Sleeping beauty" I beamed.

"Good choice" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

It was really funny to watch as mommy played Aurora and daddy played the prince. Grandma and grandpa played the king and queen. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Jasper played the fairies. Seth then played the evil witch and Jake played daddy's horse. I was in tears of laughter as I sat in my thrown.

"Okay how about a clue?" Mommy said then looked at me and Uncle Emmet.

"It's somewhere around here" Uncle Emmet said chuckling as everyone growled.

"Now for your next clue make up a song about us and sing it" I said giggling.

Daddy played the piano playing my lullaby as everyone sang a line together.

"My sweet darling Nessie" Mommy sang.

"You really are like your Uncle" Aunt Alice sang.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself" Uncle Jasper sang.

"You and Emmet are a pain together" Daddy sang.

"I agree but I love you Emmet" Aunt Rose sang.

"Your smiles makes me happy" Grandma sang.

"Your laugh touches everyone" Grandpa sang.

"Can we have our stuff back" Seth sang.

"Nessie you look adorable in your dress and crown" Jake said.

"Yeah" Everyone sang and then me and Uncle Emmet burst out laughing again.

"Hmm another clue is it's not in the house" Uncle Emmet said he moved them! He is so sneaky! I giggled to myself.

"One more as its too funny act out happy feet!" I laughed at the thought and so did Uncle Emmet.

"Fine only because it makes you laugh" Mommy said.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed laughing.

Daddy played mumble and mommy played Gloria. Grandma and Grandpa played Norma Jean and Memphis. Everyone else played the other characters I wondered how they knew what the movie was about then I saw the DVD case on the table. It was funny at the end when everyone was tap dancing together pretending to be penguins. I had tears rolling down my face as everyone smiled at me.

"Okay now Nessie tell us" Mommy said seriously. I just looked at Uncle Emmet who chuckled.

"Since it was hilarious watching you act like penguins while tap dancing okay, they all hiding in the cottage, Nessie we have to do this again sometime" Uncle Emmet said chuckling as I nodded in agreement.

"NO!" everyone shouted then ran out the door as me and Uncle Emmet were laughing me still in tears.

* * *

**_ Hey I hopped you liked the chapter and Emmett's and Nessie's games I thought they were pretty funny togerher. I would love to see the Cullens, Seth and Jake act out happy feet! _**

**_Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	5. First Christmas

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter heres the next one! Its not the same as the book or movie by the way! please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 5- First Christmas

I woke up in my bed not my crib anymore. I loved my room with the light baby pink walls and white matching furniture. A little desk next to my bed and then a little sofa with a little canopy above, the floor was wooden. I had a little bookshelf on the other room then built in shelves full with toys. Three doors were in my room one to get in and out, the second for my bathroom and the third for my walk in wardrobe stocked by Aunt Alice.

"Merry Christmas Nessie" Mommy and daddy beamed coming into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Did Santa come?" I beamed getting up and jumping up and down on my bed.

"Maybe get dressed then were go over for breakfast" Mommy said.

"Don't forget your presents you got everyone" Daddy said and I was so excited. Daddy kissed my head as he left the room letting mommy help me get dressed.

"Now you know your Aunt would want you to wear her Christmas outfit she brought you before she went away" Mommy said sighing as I joined her. I missed my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper so much.

We walked towards the walk in wardrobe and mommy put on the red dress with white Pokka dots and bow then with white tights and shoes. Mommy then clipped back parts of my hair from my face and I was ready. Today we was having breakfast with my family, lunch with grandpa Charlie then dinner with the pack and everyone.

"Let's go we have a busy day and remember Nessie around Grandpa Charlie's you must eat all the food" I winced at the thought of the horrible food but I nodded my head and she grabbed my hand leading me to daddy.

"Doesn't my daughter look adorable and my wife looks beautiful" He said as me and mommy giggled.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us" Daddy said and that meant Jake was up I dragged mommy out of the door as daddy chuckled reading my thoughts. Everyone's been really stressed and worried lately because of the Volturi but today it was all being put off for Christmas. I've had nightmares of the Volturi almost every night and mommy has been laying with me in case I woke up but last night I dreamt of Santa.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I beamed running through the door. The Denali's, Jake, Seth, my family and Garrett who were here. I missed Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper I wish they were here but they had to go to protect us. Everyone else went out, they didn't go hunting but they decided to go for a run as they don't celebrate Christmas. Garrett wanted to see what the celebration was about so decided to stay but I think its secretly to do with Kate.

"Merry Christmas Nessie!" Everyone beamed with me as I ran into Jake's arms.

"Jake he came! He came!" I beamed as everyone laughed.

"No way!" Jake shouted then pulling me up into his arms Seth walked over and I gave him a high five.

"How about chocolate Christmas pancakes with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles?" Grandma asked.

"Chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Yes please grandma and grizzly bear monster" I said poking my tongue out at Uncle Emmet as everyone chuckled.

"What can I get you boys?" Grandma asked.

"Pancakes" They both said grinning. I know Jake's favourite dinner is macaroni cheese mommy said she will teach me how to make it when I'm older. Grandma left then followed by Aunt Rosalie to make breakfast.

"When are presents?" I asked jumping in Jake's arms.

"After breakfast" Daddy said I put my hand on Jake's check and thought _eat fast _Jake and daddy chuckled. Me, Jake and Seth then went to the dining room waiting for breakfast.

"Jake when were round Grandpa's can you sit next to me?" I asked as I sat in-between him and Seth.

"Sure you going to be brave and eat everything up?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me as I sighed, he and Seth chuckled.

"Put a napkin on your lap then when Charlie is not looking drop it on the napkin" Jake said.

"Would it work?" I asked hopping that it would.

"Yeah Sue won't mind it's more polite to pretend to eat the food then refuse it" Jake said as I nodded.

Grandma came in then with our breakfast and I ate it as fast as I could. Once I was done I downed the chocolate milkshake and for the first time ever I beat Jake and Seth.

"Slow coaches" I whispered as they both laughed eating their last bite. As soon as they were done I pulled at their jeans, as I couldn't reach their hands, into the living room to open the presents.

"Us first" Mommy shouted as we entered the lounge. I sat on Jake's lap as mommy and daddy walked in carrying two massive boxes. I jumped of Jakes lap and started tearing at the golden wrapping paper with gold sparkle stars. Behind the wrapping paper was a little a little white rocking horse, in the other one was a pink and purple princess bike.

"A bike!" I beamed I've always wanted to learn how to ride a bike.

"Yeah we knew you wanted one" Mommy said.

"Do you like it?" Daddy asked.

"You're the mind reader!" I said as everyone laughed.

"Our go" Grandma said as she and Grandpa came over with a little card. I opened the card to find a picture of a baby pink and white little house with heart shaped windows. Out the top window was a pink slide.

"Go look out the window" Grandma said as I ran to the window and saw the same little house that is on the picture.

"Thank you!" I beamed running up to them giving them a hug.

"You're welcome your Grandma designed it" Grandpa said.

"I'm glad you like it" Grandma beamed.

"Us next!" Uncle Emmet shouted standing next to Aunt Rose. They went out of the room and appeared with a massive box covered in wrapping paper. I opened it up to find on the outside of the box a giant inflatable waterslide going into a mini pool. On top of that box was another box full with chocolate! One of the chocolates was shaped as a Disney princess.

"Thank you! I love it!" I beamed giving them a hug.

"Well we are certainly going to have some fun my chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"Yep" I agreed giggling.

"Us next!" The Denali's beamed as I turned to them. They handed me some little presents and some big presents. In the small presents were paints and pencils. In the big presents was canvases and an easel.

"Thanks" I beamed hugging them all.

"You're welcome sweetie" Carmen said.

"You showed an interest in Carmen's art so we thought you might like to try" Kate said.

"Yeah" Tanya and Eleazar agreed.

"Can you teach me Carmen?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

"Nessie mines not as great as the over's but I made you a little jewellery box" Garrett said as he handed me a wooden hand carved jewellery box.

"Thanks Garret I love it" I said hugging him.

"Sweetie this one is from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper before they left" Mommy said handing me a box. I opened the wrapping paper to find a princess chest full with princess dresses, shoes and tiaras.

"I love it but I can't tell them" I said getting upset.

"I'm sure they know" Mommy said hugging me.

"Nessie let me give you yours now before Jake" Seth said and then he handed me some little presents and then a big present. I opened up the big present first to find a wii console and then in the smaller presents were they was some games and a chocolate cookery book.

"Thanks Seth!" I beamed giving him a massive hug.

"You're welcome Nessie" He said chuckling.

"My go" Jake said then he held out his hand for me I grabbed his hand as he picked me up and led me to the garden. I looked back to find everyone grinning. We walked towards the little house that grandma made and he opened the door ducking down low so he didn't hit his head.

"You look like a giant" I said giggling.

"You look like a dwarf" He said chuckling then he put me down on the ground. I could smell a scent that I have never smelt before and it was coming from behind the pink blanket.

"I smell something" I said looking at him.

"Go have a look then" He said grinning as I ran over to the corner of the little house and took the pink blanket of. Behind the blanket was a pink and white cage that looked like a castle it was amazing. In the cage was a little white bunny and it looked so adorable.

"Did you catch it for me?" I asked confused of what was going on.

"No it's a pet" I didn't know what a pet was.

"What's a pet?" I asked.

"Where you keep an animal and look after it" Jake said so the rabbit was my pet I beamed at the delight and ran up to the cage to touch it.

"It's a girl so what do you want to name her?" Jake asked and I thought about what to name the rabbit.

"Snowbell" I beamed.

"Good choice" Jake chuckled "I have another present for you" He said then walked over and kneeled down to my height were he put a bracelet around my wrist.

"It's a promise bracelet" He said grinning.

"It's beautiful" I beamed.

"I'm glad you like it because I promise to always protect you and make you happy" He said as I jumped up hugging him as he caught me in his arms.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You are welcome and come on we have to go Charlie's and then Billy's" Jake said then walking back to the house with me in his arms.

"Did you like your rabbit?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah Snowbells amazing" I beamed.

"Good" Mommy said and then I handed out my presents I gave mommy a necklace with my name and birthstone, daddy a new piano, grandma a set of gardening tools seeds and pots, grandpa a new watch, Aunt Rose I got her a charm bracelet, Uncle Emmet I got him a prank book and games for his play station, Carmen a new set of paint brushes, Eleazar some new books, Kate and Tanya a set of nail varnish, Garrett some books, Seth a pop corn machine because he loves pop corn with a years supply of pop corn and for Jake I got him some new tools for his car.

"You ready to go Grandpa Charlie's?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah" I said and then we ran to the car getting strapped in me in my special seat.

When we got to Grandpa Charlie's we were welcomed on the doorstep by Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Leah who didn't look happy to see me.

"Merry Christmas Nessie" Grandpa beamed picking me up as we walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa" I said.

We spent the hour in the living room talking while I sat on Jake's lap showing him all the plans I have of us going on the slide, playing with Snowbell, teaching me to ride a bike, making paintings and playing dress up! He chuckled at my thoughts and I showed him how the promise bracelet was also me promising to always protect him and make him happy.

"You make me happy when you're happy" Jake whispered and I smiled at him giving him a massive hug showing how happy I was.

At dinner I was too small to sit on the seats so I had to sit in the highchair mommy and daddy brought. I sat in-between mommy and Jake but I almost looked as tall as Jake in the highchair.

"I can almost look you in the eye" I said as he chuckled.

"Your never will" He said as I poked my tongue out at him. I wasn't able to hide the food that well as I didn't have anywhere to hide it but now and then Jake put his hand under the table and caught the food as I dropped it and so did mommy. I only tried it once and felt sick Jake looked really worried but I was fine after a chocolate milkshake. After dinner out came the pudding and they was a chocolate cheesecake so I ate that with no fuss or hiding.

After lunch we all exchanged gifts again with Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Leah.

"Here you go Nessie" Grandpa said handing me a massive box and then a smaller one.

"It's from both of us" Sue said smiling. I opened up the smaller present first which was a baby doll and then in the big one was a pram to put the baby in.

"My own baby thank you" I beamed giving them hugs.

"You're welcome" They both said smiling. Leah then gave me a teddy bear but I could tell she was forced to give it to me. When grandpa left the room I walked over to her and touched her thinking _have I upset you? I'm sorry if I have can we be friends?_

_"_Nessie..."Everyone said seeming worried about me asking Leah.

"You're warm... "Was all she said so I touched her again and thought _why don't you like me? _She looked at me then looked at Jake.

"You stole my friend" She said _who?_ I thought still touching her and then I saw her eyes dart to Jake. _Did he imprint on you before me? _

"That's what you told her? Imprinting is when you find your friend? HA! He didn't imprint on me but we was going away together and then you was born" She said and then I thought _yeah he told me that and I'm sorry you didn't go away but can we be friends? _

"I don't do bloodsuckers" She said as I thought _I understand how you feel but I promise you I never want to hurt anyone and neither does my family. I don't like seeing you sad please forgive me and give us a chance. _I gave her my best smile as I felt her eyes starting to water.

"I...don't know...what to say" She mumbled _say your be my friend and we can have chocolate parties and sleepovers! _

"You like chocolate?" I nodded my head "I guess you aren't much of a bloodsucker and Renesmee I love chocolate too" She said smiling _yay! The pretty face has a smile and all my friends call me Nessie_

"Thank you Nessie" She said _do you want to play with my dolly with me? _I asked as she nodded her head and sat down with me I noticed everyone's face blank with shock even Grandpa Charlie's when he came back into the room. Me and Leah spent the rest of the afternoon playing together and then she joined us around Billy's.

"No way!" Everyone shouted when me and Leah walked through the door and again everyone had the shocked faces.

"It's true" Jake said as everyone entered the living room.

"Merry Christmas Claire" I beamed running up to her and giving her a hug.

"I got you a present" She said handing me a necklace that said 'friend' on.

"I have the over half see" She said showing me the 'best' half of the necklace.

"Here" I said handing her present as she opened it she beamed when it was a little pink tea party set.

"I love it!" She beamed hugging me again.

"Aww I see what you mean Jake" Mommy said.

"Yeah" Daddy agreed smiling at me then I ran over showing them my necklace. Everyone then exchanged gifts and I ended up with puzzles, books, Barbie dolls and a mini trampoline from Billy.

"Thank you" I beamed hugging everyone.

"You and Claire can stay over next month when things calm down" Rachel said as I nodded.

"Oh and that reminds me Edward Bella may I borrow your daughter on the 8th of April to be a flower girl with Claire?" Rachel asked and I beamed in delight jumping up and down.

"Certainly Jake can watch her for the day" Daddy said.

"Nonsense the whole of your family is invited" Rachel said.

"We would love to come" mommy said smiling.

"Great" Rachel and Paul beamed and then left with everyone to eat leaving me, mommy and daddy in the living room.

We sat on the floor doing my puzzles with me on mommy's lap.

"You having a good day sweetie?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah the best!" I beamed.

"I'm proud of you Nessie for talking to Leah" Daddy said as I just smiled at him.

"Mommy, daddy imprinting is more than finding your friend?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Sweetie your find out one day when the time is right" Mommy told me.

"Yeah" Daddy said and then looked at mommy again.

"Nessie I have one more present for you it's a locket" She showed me it and it had a picture of mommy and daddy in.

"It means more than my own life and that's how much we love you" Mommy said as I hugged them both at the same time.

"My two wonderful girls" Daddy said kissing my hair.

I put the necklace around my neck then as everyone came in I saw Jake talking to Leah again and I smiled. He then came over to join me and sat on the floor with his legs crossed as I jumped into his lap.

"Look I did the puzzles with mommy and daddy" I said pointing to them on the floor.

"Wow that looks good but tell me did you have to help mommy and daddy most of the time?" Jake asked chuckling.

"Jake..." Mommy said glaring at him.

"Well Jake then I guess you won't mind me announcing to your family that when Nessie starts school you will be joining us" Daddy said smirking.

"Ouch Jake high school again" Paul muttered grinning.

"It's not really again though is it as he never finished" Daddy said.

"It's a great idea" Billy said as Jake sighed.

"Your be with me Jake" I said grinning at him.

"Well that's the only advantage" He mumbled then chuckled along with daddy.

Everyone then sat around talking about the future but I was starting to get tired.

"I think it's time we get going someone's getting sleepy" Daddy said.

"Yeah" Jake and Seth whispered.

"Bye Nessie" Everyone said giving me hugs and kisses.

"Nessie thank you for today and I'm sorry I didn't get you much of a gift" Leah said giving me a little hug.

"It's alright I got a new friend instead" I whispered hugging Leah.

"Aww" Mommy, Kim, Emily and Rachel said as everyone chuckled.

"Thank you Nessie" Leah said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Does that mean your be paying more visits?" I asked hopping she would.

"You can count on it!" She said then hugged me again.

Jake then carried me to the car were I fell asleep thinking about the wonderful day I had with my new friend, Claire, my family, friends and all the presents.

* * *

_**Hey I hope you liked the chapter the next one is going to be after the Volturi visits please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	6. Clumsy

_**Hey this one is after the Volturi come to visit and it is very interesting this one. Theys anouncments, accidents and dinners so I hope you like it. Please do review! I love hearing what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Clumsy

It had been two weeks since the Volturi came and now Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are home with us. I had jeans and a top off with a jacket today because I was going in the garden to practise riding my bike, look after snowbell and then go hunting. I couldn't wait for next weekend because I was staying round Rachel's with Claire.

"Is my little angel ready?" Mommy asked as I came out into the living room to see them watching a history program all morning I've been listening to mommy asking daddy "where were you when this happened"

"It appears someone has grown during the night looking closer to a three year old" Daddy said.

"That means I look the same age as Claire!" I beamed as mommy picked me up ready to run to the big house were everyone was.

"Yes you're going to overtake her sweetie" Daddy said and I knew I was going to grow quicker than Claire I had seven years while she had eighteen.

"I know but she will always be my friend" I said and then we took off running towards the big house.

When we get to the house I decided to make sure Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were still home I heard daddy chuckle at my thoughts. Every day for the past two weeks I've been making sure they are still here I love them too much to see them go again even though it did save me and my families lives.

"Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper" I shouted as we entered the house and they appeared not even a second later smiling at me.

"Still here Nessie and we are staying here" Aunt Alice said.

"You're stuck with us forever" Uncle Jasper beamed.

"Good you have to deal with me forever, now where is Jake?" I asked then everyone chuckled.

"Right here munchkin" Jake said entering the room as I ran towards him jumping into his arms. I was so excited for learning how to ride my bike with daddy and Jake.

"Breakfast first Nessie" Daddy said and then Jake carried me to the kitchen were Aunt Rosalie was baking brownies.

"Hey my little angel I'm making you brownies" She said running over then kissing my cheek.

"They smell yummy Aunt Rosalie" I said licking my lips.

"I'm glad someone likes the smell and what do you want for breakfast?" Aunt Rose asked I put my hand to Jake's check and thought _what do you want? _

"I've already eaten Nessie" I didn't know what I wanted for breakfast today.

"How about a chocolate pancake surprise with something new dipped in chocolate?" Aunt Rose asked.

"But... what if it's not chocolate" I said worried that it was going to be food that tastes horrible.

"It's dipped in chocolate, at least try?" Aunt Rose asked.

"You never know you might like it" Jake said as I nodded my head in agreement. Jake took me to the dining room were mommy and daddy were waiting for me while I ate breakfast.

"We being brave and trying something new?" Mommy asked me.

"Yes... with chocolate" I said as I sat in my chair that was tall enough for the table.

"That's a change" Daddy joked.

"There's my little chocolate monster where is my hug today?" Uncle Emmet asked coming into the room. I got down from the table and hugged my Uncles leg. He picked me up so I could give him an even better hug.

"I hear you're hunting today mind if I tag along?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Sure the more the merrier" I beamed giving him a high five.

"How about you try some grizzly? I'll help you" Uncle Emmet asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Daddy and Jake both shouted and I put my hand to Uncle Emmet's check and thought _I guess not_.

"Oh come on you really think I'm going to let my niece get hurt, Jake you can protect her while I take the bear down" Uncle Emmet said.

"Fine she can stand far back and watch" Daddy said and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Nessie your breakfast is ready" Then Aunt Rose walked into the room as Uncle Emmet put me back into my seat. Aunt Rose put the plate in front of me as Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice came into the room. On the plate was a chocolate pancake with chocolate chips for eyes and mouths and then around the outside were chocolate covered strawberries. My breakfast looked like the sun with a face.

"Where are grandma, grandpa and Seth?" I asked picking up my princess knife and fork.

"Grandpa is at work and grandma is at the garden centre" Aunt Rose said.

"Seth has gone to help his mom move into Charlie's" Jake said.

"I'm so happy for him" Mommy said as everyone nodded in agreement. I started with the chocolate pancake leaving the chocolate covered strawberries for last.

"Go on Nessie you can do it" Uncle Emmet cheered. I felt a wave of calmness taking away how nervous I was.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper" I said and then I poked one of the strawberries with the fork but stopped before it entered my mouth.

"Take a small bite" Jake said giving me his best grin.

"If it helps Nessie I don't see any of us wiping up your sick" Aunt Alice said and that made me feel better it was great how she could tell bits of my future from people around me.

"You can do it Nessie" mommy said.

"Just one little bite" Daddy said and then I put the end in my mouth and I bite down. The chocolate hid the disgusting taste of the strawberry making it taste better than any other human food. Once I swallowed I gave everyone a high five.

"Well done sweetie!" mommy beamed.

"I knew you could do it I'm so proud of you" Daddy said.

"Well done Nessie!" Jake beamed with a massive grin across his face.

"Nice one chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet beamed giving me another high five.

"I told you everything was going to be fine but well done" Aunt Alice said.

"Well done Nessie" Uncle Jasper said smiling at me.

"I knew you would like it" Aunt Rose beamed as I finished of eating my breakfast, by the end of the meal I couldn't taste the bad side to the strawberries.

"You ready Nessie?" Daddy asked me.

"Wait! Let me go get the camcorder we brought for Christmas to record these kinds of memories" Aunt Alice said then disappeared and then appeared again.

Jake then got up and I jumped on his back I could only jump that high because of my vampire gene from daddy and it really did come in handy when I am this small. Daddy told me that in six or seven years I will look his age and will be able to join everyone at high school.

"Come on Ness" Jake said as everyone walked out to the garden. Mommy, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice with camcorder stood on the porch while Jake put me on the ground. Daddy came out with my bike from the garage and put it in front of me grinning. I jumped on but didn't know how to make the bike move.

"Put your feet here and here" Daddy said putting my feet into place.

"These are the breaks you press to stop" Jake said showing me how to work them so I took a mental note on what to do.

"Push your right foot and then your left foot on the pedals to move" Daddy said pointing to each foot.

"Use the handles to steer" Jake said moving them in the direction of left and right.

"I got it" I said and then I pushed down on my right foot as the bike moved forwards I then pushed my left foot and the bike moved again. I then started pushing my feet one after another and I started to move.

"I'm doing it!" I beamed as everyone clapped and cheered for me.

"Well done!" Daddy and Jake beamed and then I took off down the drive getting faster and faster.

"Nessie slow down!" I heard daddy shout.

"Hit the brakes Nessie!" Jake shouted and I pressed the brakes all of a sudden and went flinging of the bike onto the ground landing on my arm.

"NESSIE!" Everyone shouted and then appeared around me. I sobbed in pain as daddy picked me up with Jake right next to him. We were back in the house and my arm and knee was hurting.

"Jake take her jacket of carefully and look at her arm" Daddy said and then he put me on the sofa. He carefully took my jacket on then saw my swollen arm.

"Edward her arms bruised and swollen" Jake said with concern I started to see him shaking. I looked around still sobbing at everyone who was standing there looking as concerned and upset as mommy, daddy and Jake.

"get Carlisle I think she's broken her bone" Daddy said and then Uncle Jasper ran out of the room to get the phone as I sobbed into Jake's chest who was rubbing my back minding my arm.

"Rose get the first aid kit" Daddy said and then I heard Aunt Rose disappear and enter again.

"My poor baby be brave" Mommy said holding my hand that was my good arm.

"It hurts mommy" I sobbed as she rubbed the back of my hand.

"Edward do something" Jake pleaded.

"I can only deal with her cut knees we have to wait till Carlisle get's home" Daddy said

"He's on his way" Uncle Jasper said entering the room again.

"Edward can I do anything to help?" Uncle Emmet asked and I noticed his face was serious I haven't seen his face that serious since the Volturi came.

"How about we go make the big brave girl a milkshake and get some chocolate brownies" Aunt Rose said leaving the living room with Uncle Emmet.

"Were make the brave chocolate monster a chocolate feast" I heard Uncle Emmet from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming" Aunt Alice said.

"It wasn't your fault Alice it was no one's" Daddy said and then he cleaned my knee with a wipe and put a plaster on my cut.

"We didn't even know she could hurt herself like that" Mommy said.

"No her skin is not as hard as what we think it is we're going to have to be careful" Daddy said.

"Daddy snowbell needs feeding" I said through sobs as everyone gave a little chuckle.

"Nessie sweetie you're more important at the moment" Mommy said.

"If it makes you happy I'll go feed her" Aunt Alice said and then left the room.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked seeming more worried than my parents.

I wiped my tears away and said "My arm hurts really bad Jake but my knee feels fine"

"Wait a second" Daddy said and he took the plaster of to find my knee already healed.

"She heals just like me" Jake said with relief.

Grandma came through the door then and saw me and came running over.

"What happened?" She asked seeming concerned as everyone else. I put my good hand up to her face and showed her.

"Oh Nessie you poor thing" She said and then kneeling on the floor with mommy and daddy.

"Esme her knee is healed we believe she can heal like Jake" Daddy said.

"Really? That's interesting is Carlisle on his way home?" She asked.

"Yes he's just coming down the drive" Daddy said and then mommy disappeared to the front door.

"Here you go sweetie" Aunt Rose said walking back into the room with a chocolate milkshake with a straw and a brownie saying chocolate monster on. I giggled at Uncle Emmet. Jake held the glass while I drank it and then I ate the brownie with my good arm.

"Nessie can I look at your arm?" Grandpa asked walking into the room as I gave a little nod.

He lifted up my sleeve and it was yellow and swollen I felt Jake tense next to me but Grandpa tried to move it but I started to sob again in pain.

"You've broken your arm sweetie" Grandpa said.

"Carlisle Nessie heals as fast as Jake" Daddy said.

"Really?" Grandpa asked seeming interested.

"Yeah her knees already healed" Daddy said showing the little scar on my knee.

"That is interesting her arm will take a few days to heal though" Then he turned to look at me "May I plaster your arm I have some pretty colours" Grandpa said.

"What colours?" I asked.

"Well I have pink, purple, yellow and red" Grandpa said.

"Pink!" I beamed and then Jake picked me up taking me upstairs followed by mommy and daddy. I sat on his hospital bed in Grandpa's office as he covered my arm in the white plaster followed by the pink.

"I suggest because you haven't hunted in a while you have some donated blood" Grandpa said and then Jake carried me back downstairs onto the sofa.

Aunt Rose then came in with a plastic cup full with blood with a straw and I downed it with no problem. Everyone then sat in the lounge and watched the jungle book.

"Hey everyone" Seth said with a grin on his face and then it dropped when he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked noticing my pink cast.

"Come here" I said and he came over and I showed him everything that happened from the start.

"Are you alright now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"She's a brave girl" Daddy said rubbing my back as I sat on mommies lap.

"She sure is" Jake said grinning.

"I'm glad and I can tell she's been a brave girl" Seth said then messing up my hair and went to sit down.

"Jake can we go see Rachel, Billy and Claire?" I asked.

"You need to stay here and rest your arm" Jake said.

"How about we invite everyone over for dinner?" Grandma asked. I could show Claire my room and al my toys and snowbell!

"Yeah that's a great idea" Daddy said smiling at me.

"Hey Nessie you could get everyone to sign your cast" Mommy said.

"Yeah can we have chocolate for dinner?" I asked and then everyone laughed.

"I'll make you something with chocolate while everyone else can have a proper dinner" Grandma said squeezing my good hand and then leaving the room to the kitchen.

"Jake you ring around and ask while I go help Esme" Mommy said and then she put me on daddy's lap.

"Daddy can Claire stay over tonight?" I asked but I knew he was going to say no.

"I would say yes but not tonight you need to rest" I leant back on his chest as he played with my hair until I felt my eyes dropping. I was dreaming that the Volturi came back and took my family I kept running to find them shouting they names but they was nowhere to be seen. I was shouting for Jake to come help me like he usually does but he wasn't they. I ran back to the house hopping they was home but it was just the Volturi who then took me away with my family nowhere to be seen.

"Nessie" Daddy said shaking me a little as I started to open my eyes. I cried into his chest making sure it was only a nightmare.

"Shh it was just a dream" He said rocking me.

"What happened?" Jake and mommy said walking into the room with concern on their faces.

"She just had a nightmare" Daddy said and then daddy nodded his head towards Jake.

"Oh sweetie "Mommy said.

"Your safe and were never going to leave you" Jake said and I knew he wouldn't.

"Nessie come on we need to get you out of that ruined top of yours" Aunt Alice said skipping back to the room. I jumped up willingly as I missed Aunt Alice getting me dressed up.

She took me up to her room where she had a little pair of red and white stripped leggings with a red top with spaghetti straps with Minnie mouse on.

"Minnie!" I beamed.

"Yes I knew you would like it" She said and then she got me ready being carful of my arm.

"While you was asleep I made you a red sling to go with your outfit" She said and then she put my arm through carefully and tied it around my neck. She then tied back half of my hair leaving the rest to full down my back. I had little red shoes to match my outfit and then she carried me downstairs were everyone from La push was.

"Oh Nessie sweetie are you alright?" Rachel asked me noticing the sling.

"Little clumsy were we today" Billy said.

"I wonder where she got that from" Daddy said as he and Jacob chuckled. I noticed mommy glaring at them so she must have been clumsy.

"Nessie!" Claire beamed jumping up and down.

"Claire bear you must be gentle with Nessie she has a hurt arm" Quil said.

"Claire!" I beamed and ran over to her giving her a hug with my good arm.

"Edward did Jake have a heart attack today?" Paul asked chuckling at his joke.

"Very funny Paul" Jake muttered.

Daddy chuckled and said "at one point I thought he was" Everyone laughed then.

"Leave Jake along if it was me Paul you would be reacting the same" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks sis" Jake said giving her a smile.

"Since everyone is here me and Sam have an announcement" Emily said as Sam rubbed her arm with a grin on his face. I looked at daddy and he was grinning but kept quiet not spoiling they moment.

"Well I'm pregnant!" Emily beamed.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yep" Emily said with pride.

"In eight months they will be the first pack baby" Sam said with a grin.

"Where is the baby now?" I asked.

"In my tummy" Emily said rubbing her tummy.

"This is going to be interesting" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"It sure is" Paul agreed.

"How did it get in there?" Me and Claire both asked. I noticed everyone looking at each other trying not to laugh everyone accept from Uncle Emmet and Paul.

"Why don't Emily and Sam explain as its they baby" Daddy said giving them a smile.

"Thanks Edward" Sam muttered.

"Well Sam put a little seed in my belly button and now the baby is growing inside of me" Emily said.

"The baby is a plant?" I said with shock as everyone laughed.

"No sweetie it's a special seed were baby's come from" Emily said.

"Did I come from a seed?" Claire asked.

"Yes we all did" Emily said.

"Daddy you put a seed in mommy?" I asked looking at them as they were trying not to laugh I didn't see what was so funny.

"Yes but ours was a magic seed because you took less time to grow" Daddy said.

"Can I have a baby?" Claire asked.

"I want one too!" I said.

"When you're older" Mommy said as everyone laughed.

"Jake, Quil you taking notes of this" Uncle Emmet chuckled high fiving Paul .Me and Claire looked at each other confused but all you heard was Quil, Jake, mommy and daddy growl.

"Maybe it's time for dinner" Grandma said and we all walked to the dining room which the table was expanded to fit everyone. I sat next to Jake and Claire while my family sat the other side of the table they didn't eat but they sat there for manners.

"Where's Leah, Collin and Brady?" I asked noticing they wasn't here.

"They on Patrol" Sam said and then I continued to eat my dinner. Grandma made lasagne but it didn't smell very nice so I covered it in chocolate hiding the taste. Everyone looked at me with shock and I slid down my chair trying to hide.

"She finds it easier to eat when its covered in chocolate" Grandpa said.

"She's our little chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"It's very interesting how she only likes one food" Billy said smiling at me as I took my first bite dipping it into more chocolate.

"Yes I agree it is very fascinating we are finding out new things everyday" Grandpa said.

"How long till her arm is healed?" Rachel asked.

"A few days she heals as fast as the pack" Grandpa said.

"She does have a lot in common as us" Sam said.

"Yes she does apart from the appetite" Grandpa said chuckling as everyone else joined him.

"Claire, Nessie you looking forward to the weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

"Were going to have so much fun" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah we are" I agreed.

"Our first sleepover together" Claire beamed hugging my good side.

"Yeah!" I beamed hugging her back. I noticed a flash and grandma was taking our picture and then another one when we was looking at her.

"You too are so adorable together" Grandma beamed.

"It's going to be sunny in La Push at the weekend" Aunt Alice said.

"Really? How would you girls like a picnic on the beach?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" We both beamed I loved the beach.

"Good how about everyone joins us" Rachel asked looking between the two sides of the table.

"We can't because its sunny but Nessie's fine only the pack will notice her sparkle" Daddy said.

"Oh okay then everyone else better be they" Rachel said.

"Yes" Everyone agreed. I then finished my dinner and then finished the chocolate surprises of chocolate ice cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate buttons and a flake for me and Claire. After everyone had finished eaten everyone signed my cast. I ended up having a wolf on my cast and a person that was supposed to look like a vampire. Claire drew a scribble on my cast saying it was her name. I then took Claire into the back garden to show her snowbell. Quil and Jake came with us to make sure we was ok.

"Jake can you get snowbell out please" I asked and then he walked over to the cage and got snowbell out.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked Claire.

"Yeah!" She beamed and then sat on the floor were Jake put Snowbell on her lap.

"She's so soft" Claire said stroking Snowbells fur.

"Claire I have to get you home" Quil said.

"Oh" Claire said and then Jake took Snowbell out of her arms and put her back into her cage. We walked back to the house to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Claire" I said hugging her.

"Bye Nessie" Claire said hugging me back being carful of my arm.

"Your see her at the weekend" Mommy said but I didn't want to let go of her.

"That's ages away" I said.

"Too long" Claire said.

"It's only two days" Quil said chuckling.

"I wanted to show her my room though" I said getting upset.

"She can come over another day" Mommy said.

"Okay" I said.

"Come on Nessie" Jake said and then I let go of Claire and waved goodbye as she left with Quil. Jake then carried me to the living room where everyone was sat and we all watched the wizard of Oz. It was a really confusing movie but I liked the munchkins.

* * *

**_Poor Nessie but she will be fine for the sleepover! Little Sam and Emily's baby will be due in early September late Aughust! They will be about 4 or 5 chapters before then. The next chapter is the sleepover and then the one after is Rachel and Paul's wedding. They are going to be more weddings with Kim and Jared, Garrett and Kate, Charlie and Sue1 It's going to be busy! Please do review this chapter though!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	7. Sparkling

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter heres the next one! **_

_**Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Sparkling

I was going to stay round Rachel's tonight with Claire and I am so excited! Yesterday Grandpa Carlisle took my cast of because my arm is now healed but everyone is more protective than usual especially daddy and Jake. We were all sitting in the living room watching the news which was quite boring.

"A young girl was raped and killed last night" The news man said. I put my hands on Jake's cheek and asked _what's raped? _

"It's not a very nice thing" Jake said and then I noticed Aunt Rose run out the room followed by Uncle Emmett.

"What's up with Barbie?" Jake asked.

"Shut up you mutt" Aunt Rose spat.

"Jake Rose is upset leave her" Daddy said but I was confused and I could tell Jake was as well.

"Why did she know the girl?" Jake asked.

"Since Jake is sort of living with us I think he needs to know" Grandpa said. Aunt Rose came back into the room with Uncle Emmett around her waist.

"I'll tell him" Aunt Rose said and then she sat on Uncle Emmett's lap on the over sofa.

"It was April in 1933 I was engaged to Royce King" She took a moment to carry on "On my last night as a human I was walking home from my friends Vera's house when I came across Royce and his friends. They were drunk and left me in the streets to die Carlisle found me and here I am" She said as Uncle Emmet rubbed her back.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry I didn't know" Jake said and I felt sorry for Aunt Rose her fiancé left her to die.

"Wouldn't of stopped you though" She said.

"I wouldn't of said anything I'm not that sick" Jake said and I put my hand to his cheek _are you two becoming friends? _Daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

"What did Nessie show you?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Wheather we were becoming friends" Jake said with a chuckle. Aunt Rose laughed with him and I think they were starting to get on.

"I'm not saying I'm happy with this but maybe we should at least try seeming as you're going to be a part of our family now" Aunt Rose said and then everyone sat with shocked faces "for Nessie" She added smiling at me and I smiled back.

"How about a deal no more dog names for any blonde names or jokes?" Jake asked.

"Deal" Aunt Rose said.

Jake held out his hand to shake as Aunt Rose said "You have my word no need to shake"

"Okay" Jake said chuckling.

"Yay! Everyone's friends!" I beamed as everyone laughed.

"Nessie come on lets go get your sleepover bag ready" Aunt Alice said holding out her hand for me I grabbed it and we skipped to the cottage together.

"Okay we got your Minnie mouse PJ's, toothbrush with toothpaste, teddy, blanky, hair brush, your sleeping bag, pillow and your jeans and a top" She said I was shocked she wasn't making me wear a dress.

"Since you will be on the beach you might want some play clothes" Aunt Alice said noticing my shocked face.

I got my coat from the wardrobe and then we ran back to the house were Jake was ready to take me to Rachel's. When I got to the house I put high school musical, the little mermaid, finding nemo, happy feet and Cinderella in my bag.

Mommy came over to me and gave me a massive hug "Bye sweetie be good and have fun"

"Bye mommy I'll see you tomorrow" I said hugging her back.

When she let me go I ran over to daddy "Bye daddy"

"Bye darling be good make sure you eat" He said hugging me and then kissing my forehead.

"You ready munchkin?" Jake asked and I ran into his arms.

"Bye Nessie" Everyone said kissing my check.

"Bye my little chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet said giving me a high five and then kissing my cheek.

Jake carried me too his car and put me in my special chair which was at the front of the car. He strapped me in and then got in the other side.

"You excited?" Jake asked me but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Yeah!" I beamed as he chuckled.

"Jake will I ever get to meet Rebecca?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Nessie" He said seeming a bit upset.

"Sorry" I said getting upset that I hurt Jake's feelings.

"For what Ness?" He asked confused.

"Your upset now I asked" I said.

"No I'm not I was just thinking about if you are ever going to meet her" Jake said giving me a big Jake grin.

"Maybe one day" I said.

"Maybe" He agreed.

We arrived at Rachel's and Jake helped me out of my seat and then he got my bag, pillow and sleeping bag. I ran up to the door and jumped to reach the doorbell as Rachel answered.

"How...did-don't worry you jumped" She said as I giggled.

"Come on in Nessie and Jake Claire is already here" I ran through the house to find Claire but in the living room everything was covered in pink. Pink curtains hanged all around the wall and the floor was covered in pink blankets, quilts and pillows. They were a table at the end of the living room that had a pink table cloth and on top of the table was a chocolate fountain and lots of food.

"Nessie!" Claire beamed running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Claire!" I beamed hugging her back. Leah then came round the corner as well "Leah!" I beamed as me and Claire both hugged her.

"Leah's joining our slumber party Emily and Kim couldn't make it" Rachel said.

"Wow Nessie weres your camera I need this for evidence" Jake said.

"Ha-ha very funny" Leah muttered but smiled.

"Rachel this must of cost a lot" Jake said looking at his sister.

"Not that much I'll keep it for my little girls" She said with a grin.

"Your not are you?" Jake asked seeming shocked.

"No I want to start a family after were married though" Rachel said.

"You're going to make me an Uncle at such a young age" Jake said.

"Well Nessie will be younger" Rachel whispered.

"Shut up Rachel you forget she has super ears as well" Jake said but I didn't even understand what they were talking about.

Leah and Rachel giggled and then Rachel said "Paul says there's a meeting in half an hour and Sam would like you to be they Leah has been excused"

"Fine, Nessie do I get a hug goodbye?" Jake asked and I ran up to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a massive hug.

"Bye Jake" I said.

"Bye Nessie I'll meet you on tomorrow" He said then put me down on the ground and then left.

"How did you jump that high? Uncle Jay is massive!" Claire shouted in shock.

"Nessie is talented in jumping" Leah said.

"I can touch the ceiling" I said and then I jumped up and touched the ceiling.

"WOW!" Claire beamed.

"How about we watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

"Did you girls bring any of your favourites?" Rachel asked.

"I brought school musical, the little mermaid, finding nemo, happy feet and Cinderella" I beamed.

"I brought Shrek 1 and 2, monsters Inc and Alice in wonderland" Claire beamed.

"I've never seen Shrek" I said.

"Then it's settle we will watch Shrek" Rachel beamed.

"Good because I love Shrek" Leah said and we all sat down on the sofa to watch Shrek 1 and 2. After we finished watching the movies Rachel went and started dinner while we played games with Leah.

"How about we have a sleeping bag race, I'll film it and send it to Jake and Quil" Leah said.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

We got into our sleeping bags and Leah zipped us up as we were ready to move like a caterpillar.

"Rachel you have to come watch this" Leah shouted to the kitchen. Rachel appeared and laughed at us as we giggled.

"Okay were filming, on your marks... get set... GO!" Leah shouted and then me and Claire started shuffling. I shuffled in human speed to allow it to be fair for Claire. I still won but we both got our trophy of a chocolate brownie.

"Okay it's sent to Jake and Quil" Leah said.

"Dinners ready and Nessie I've melted some chocolate for you to dip you food in" Rachel said.

We then got up as a table as Leah said "Quil said I don't remember dropping of a caterpillar" Claire and I both giggled "Jake says way to go Nessie everyone was cheering you on as we watched the video" Me and Claire both burst out laughing.

"Okay here you go" Rachel said putting the plates in front of me and Claire.

"Minnie mouse pizzas!" We beamed. "And chips" Claire added.

"Yes and here you go Nessie here is the chocolate sauce" Rachel said putting it next to my plate. Then disappearing to get hers and Leah's.

"How about we send a picture to Jake and Quil of your dinner to show the pizzas" Leah suggested.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed as she took a picture and sent them. Rachel came back in now and we started to eat. I poured the chocolate source all over my dinner and started to eat.

"This is really good Rachel thanks" I said I ate everything now with chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it" She said laughing as you couldn't really see my dinner anymore as it's covered in chocolate.

"Claire Quills says you're a lucky girl and Nessie Jake says weres the chocolate. I've sent him another picture of your dinner now" Leah said giggling. I finished my pizza and started dipping the chips into the leftover chocolate in the pot. Chips and chocolate tasted really good together when the chocolate hid the bad taste of the chips.

"Jake says that's my Nessie" I laughed as did Claire and Rachel.

"Your cupboards must be stocked with chocolate" Rachel said.

"Only three cupboards and half the fridge" I said giggling.

"Wow you're so lucky" Claire said.

"I agree" Leah and Rachel said.

"How about for pudding we fill a big bowl up with chocolate from the chocolate fountain and dip anything we can find in it while watching high school musical" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

"I've always wanted to watch high School musical" Leah said as we all laughed.

Rachel went to fill up a massive bowl while Leah came to help us get into our PJ'S.

"You have Minnie mouse PJ's I have Jasmine from Aladdin" Claire said pointing to Jasmine on her top.

"You have a teddy and blanky too" I said.

"Yeah!" Claire beamed.

"Go down to Rachel while I get dressed, Nessie help Claire down the stairs" I grabbed teddy and Blanky then held Claire's hand as we walked down the stairs.

"We have fruit, marshmallows, more chocolate, sweets, crisps, ginger bread men, popcorn brownies and cookies!" Rachel beamed pointing down to the big bowl full with chocolate and then little pots full with treats. Leah came down then and Rachel disappeared upstairs to get dressed.

"How about one more picture to say goodnight to Quil, Jake and your family Nessie?" Leah asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed and then we snuggled up together with our blankys and teddy's as Leah took the picture.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

Rachel came back into the room then and said "He's staying at Emily's tonight"

"Quil says goodnight my Claire bear and Nessie, Jake says night night Nessie and Claire from everyone" Leah said as me and Claire giggled again.

"Come on then lets watch high school musical" Rachel said as we all snuggled together bellow the sofa as we dipped everything into the chocolate.

"Together together together everyone, together together come on lets have some fun" Me and Claire sang along dancing together. We then realised Leah was filming us and we both burst out laughing.

"Are you filming us to send it to Quil and Jake?" I asked.

"Yes it's still filming" Leah said.

"Hey Quil" Claire beamed.

"Hey Jake!" I beamed as we waved to the camera.

"Leah show them the treats" Claire said.

"Yeah and the chocolate!" I beamed Leah laughed and showed them. She then sent it to Quil and Jake as we started the next movie of monsters Inc.

"Quil says you girls are so lucky watching high school musical and eating lots of treats" Leah started laughing then showed Rachel the message.

"Trust Quil to have a hissy fit thinking she's going to have a sugar rush and won't sleep" Rachel whispered.

"Jake says chocolate monster" Leah laughed.

"That's not Jake that's Uncle Emmet" I said giggling.

After monsters Inc we put the treats away and got comfortable in our sleeping bags. It went Rachel, me, Claire then Leah. We then laid down and watched Alice in wonderland and I kept thinking Alice was Aunt Alice which made me giggle. I felt my eyes' closing as the ending of Alice in wonderland was on the TV.

I woke up the next morning with Claire and me in the same sleeping bag hugging each other. She woke up at the same time as me and we both giggled.

"Morning sleepyheads" Rachel said and we looked to see her and Leah on the sofa.

"That was a lovely picture I sent of you a few minutes ago" Me and Claire giggled at Leah for sending a picture of us again to Quil and Jake.

"Quil says you too look so adorable snuggled up together and Jake well Bella says Jake's still asleep but that's so adorable tell Nessie it's on my fridge" I giggled at mommy she puts every picture of me on the fridge.

"Did Jake have patrolling last night?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah late in the night" Leah said that's why he was still in bed.

"He will be in time for the picnic" Rachel said seeing my concern and I knew he would be.

"How about some breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Yes please" Me and Claire said.

"Now let me guess Nessie will have chocolate and Claire will have pancakes" Rachel said as we both giggled.

"How about special chocolate pancakes?" Rachel asked.

"Yes please!" Me and Claire beamed as Rachel got up to make breakfast.

"Do you girls want to get dressed now?" Leah asked and I noticed she was already dressed.

"Yeah" Then we got up and followed Leah upstairs I managed to get dressed by myself in my jeans and top. Leah helped Claire and then Leah brushed both of ours hairs because I still struggled. Claire was wearing jeans and a top just like me but her top was pink were as mine was green. We walked downstairs to the dining room to find breakfast had been laid out. I ate breakfast without covering it in chocolate sauce because it was already chocolate. Rachel and Leah had the same, me and Leah were the first to finish followed by Rachel then followed by Claire.

After breakfast me and Claire watched finding nemo while Leah and Rachel got the picnic ready. I couldn't wait to see Jake because I missed him. I missed my family too but I knew I was going to see Jake soon. After finding nemo was finished me and Claire waited outside the front door in our coats for Jake and Quil. Claire was getting cold so I sat her on my lap and hugged her keeping her warm because my body temperature was warmer than hers.

"Quil!" Claire beamed and then I looked up to see Jake "Jake!" I beamed Claire got up and ran to Quil and I ran to Jake.

"Hey little munchkin" He said giving me a hug.

"I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too and I liked the video of you and Claire singing" Jake said and then I giggled.

"They have been sat out here for the past hour waiting for you" Rachel said laughing.

"Claire you were out in the cold for that long?" Quil said getting worried.

"Nessie kept me warm" Claire said and then Quil calmed down.

"Where's Seth?" I asked Jake.

"He will be here in a bit he's going to pick his mom and Charlie up then Billy" Jake said.

"Were already so shall we get going the beach is in walking distance" Rachel said shutting the door once Leah walked out.

Jake carried me to the beach as I showed him everything from last night and then I saw the beach and remembered I forgot my bucket and spade.

Jake heard my thoughts and lifted up his free hands that had the bucket and spade "nothing to worry about" Jake said.

Rachel put out some blankets on the beach and we all sat down me in Jake's lap. Paul, Sam and Emily came over then but Paul was running ahead. He picked Rachel up and spun her around and then kissed her I could tell he missed her.

"Gross" Jake murmured under his breath and I turned to look at him as he chuckled.

"Hey Nessie, Claire did you girls have fun?" Emily asked.

"It was amazing!" Claire beamed.

"It was really fun!" I beamed.

"That's good" Emily said.

"Hey everyone" Kim beamed running over with Jared.

"Hey" Jared said.

Embry, Brady and Collin then came "Hey Alice was right"

"She's always right" I said as everyone laughed.

"Grandpa! Billy! Seth! Sue!" I beamed and got up to run to them in human speed because Grandpa didn't know and gave them all a hug. Grandpa was having trouble pushing Billy in the sand so Seth and Jake carried him in the wheelchair to where we were.

"Grandpa guess what!" I beamed as he picked me up.

"What?" He asked.

"I broke my arm this week and now it's all healed" I said.

"How can...need to know" He mumbled to himself then said "That's great news! How did you break it?"

"I learnt how to ride my bike but then I fell of" I said.

"A few months old and you've learnt to ride a bike" Grandpa chuckled.

"Yeah and guess what again!" I beamed as he chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"I tried strawberries and then lasagne but I poured chocolate over them hiding the bad taste" I said.

"I really don't understand your appetite you only like chocolate?" He asked.

"Charlie if she tells you why her appetite is unique it involves supernatural stuff" Jake said as we sat down on the blanket with all eyes on us.

"Need to know" He mumbled and then turned to me "That's great you are a special one" I giggled and ran back over in human speed to Jake as everyone started to eat.

"Nessie I got you some chocolate bits and then I thought you might like some fruit to dip into the chocolate I heated up, it's gone hard now but Jake can melt it" Rachel said and then she handed Jake the pot and he held it in his hands heating up the chocolate inside. Once it was melted again he put it in front of me and I started to dip all sorts of food into it.

"How about a sausage?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" I said then he handed me a sausage and I dipped it into the chocolate I noticed everyone was watching me and I blushed when I ate the sausage covered in chocolate.

"Nessie have you tried carrots and chocolate it's amazing" Embry said and then everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"I'll try it now" I giggled and dipped a carrot into the chocolate and ate it.

"It tastes good" I said as everyone laughed. I then dipped anything I could get hold of into the chocolate including sandwiches.

"Need to know" Grandpa Charlie kept mumbling to himself.

After lunch me and Claire built sand castles on the beach with Jake, Quil and Seth and then the sun shined right on me and I saw myself sparkle.

"Look Jake!" I beamed and he looked at me with a massive smile across his face.

"Your sparkling Nessie" Seth said and then all the pack came over.

"That's amazing!" Jake beamed.

"Look at that" Collin said.

"Wow!" Paul beamed.

"I don't see anything" Claire said.

"That's because you're not a wolf or a half bred like Nessie" Quil said.

"Nessie's not human?" Claire asked.

"She's half human" Quil said.

"Oh okay" Claire said and then carried on with her sandcastle.

Jake took a picture of me to show my family when we got home and then we continued to make our sandcastles.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter it's the first time Nessie's ever been outside during the sun shining on her so it was a special moment for her! Please do review! Next chapter is Nessie, Jake's and Seth's first baseball game with the Cullen's and then Rachel and Paul's wedding it will be on tomorow in the late afternoon! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	8. Baseball flower girl

_**Hey this is an interesting chapter I decided to show you guys how the wedding looks I'm sure you can figure out who is who. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

Flower girl- .

Flower girl hair- 00/s/MTAwMFgxMDAw/z/8GkAAMXQDfdRnx2G/$T2eC16RHJHwE9n8ihqVPBRn%292GH%286!~~60_ ?set_id=880000500F

Bridesmaid dresses- .

Wedding dress- weddings/2009/11/21-gorgeous-wedding-dresses-under -1000-dollars#slide=1

Wedding cake- . /wp-content/gallery/wedding-cake/red-roses-wedding -cake_

* * *

Chapter 8- Baseball flower girl

Tomorrow was Rachel's and Pauls wedding and I was going to be a flower girl with Claire. I couldn't wait Aunt Alice told Rachel to get the age four flower girl dress because I now look around a four years old making me look older than Claire.

"A thunderstorm is this afternoon" Aunt Alice beamed jumping up and down in the spot.

"I've been looking forward to this" Mommy said.

"What a thunderstorm" Jake said chuckling.

"I heard someone say thunderstorm" Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose said running into the room.

"Count me in" Uncle Jasper said.

"It's been a while" Grandma said.

"Such great timing on my day off" Grandpa beamed.

"You all have some crazy obsession with thunderstorms" Seth chuckled.

"It's the only time we can play baseball" Daddy said.

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Your see" Mommy beamed giggling.

"Great because I brought matching team outfits!" Aunt Alice beamed as everyone rolled they eyes.

"Who's on what team?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Well its Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Rose and you Emmett and then Seth, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and me. Oh and Bella's shield will be up at all times so no one cheats" Aunt Alice said.

"That's not very fair" Uncle Jasper said.

"Don't worry sweetie because I'm about to ring Leah" Aunt Alice beamed and ran out to phone Leah as everyone chuckled.

"So let me get this straight we are playing super natural baseball?" Jake said.

"How do you play baseball?" I asked.

"You have to hit the ball and run or catch it" Mommy said.

"This is going to be good" Seth said.

"Leah is on her way over she seems buzzed" She had two bags in her hand and everyone moaned "Go get ready" She beamed handing out everyone's tops.

"Were blue team" Uncle Emmet beamed.

"Were green" Uncle Jasper beamed.

We all went off to get changed and when I came back I giggled at the sight of everyone wearing the same.

"Nessie you listen to Uncle Emmet today" I could see this was going to be a competition.

"Emmet remember she has the mental age of around an eight year old" Daddy said.

"Leah's here" Aunt Alice beamed and then grabbed her top and walked to the front door.

"$100 Leah doesn't wear the top" Uncle Emmet chuckled elbowing Uncle Jasper.

"No betting in front of Nessie" Mommy shouted.

"Sorry" Uncle Emmet said then gave me a smile.

Leah came into the room in her matching uniform with a smile on her face and everyone was shocked again. I didn't understand why everything Leah done shocked everyone.

"Let's go let's go" Aunt Alice beamed and then daddy picked me up putting me on his shoulders as we ran to the field. Uncle Emmet was carrying all the bats and balls. We arrived at a field where we meet the Volturi but today we was here for fun.

"Rock paper scissors to who goes first?" Aunt Alice asked.

"My shield is up" Mommy said.

"Edward go on" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"Alice" Uncle Jasper said chuckling as well. Daddy and Aunt Alice done rock paper scissors and Aunt Alice beat dad as scissors cut paper.

I had guard of one of the poles as mommy chucked the ball at Aunt Alice. She hit it into the woods and then everyone took off after it. Everyone except from me and Jake who stood there in shock. Aunt Alice was running around the poles she was almost at mine.

"Nessie catch" Daddy chucked the ball and I caught it and stumped the base.

"You're out Alice" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Way to go Ness" Jake cheered.

"Well done Nessie" Aunt Alice said and then skipped of.

Seth was next to bat and because he was a wolf he used his speed to hit the ball far and then everyone took off again including Jake this time. I stood there ready and waiting to catch the ball. Seth was coming up to second base in less than two seconds and I saw the ball fly through the air in my direction. I jumped up into the air and caught it then landed running to last base beating Seth and stumping him out.

"Nessie you are really good" Seth chuckled.

"Thanks sorry for getting you out though" I said.

Seth chuckled again and said "Nahh it was funny" Then he ran off to join Aunt Alice.

Leah was next and she gave me a smile. Mommy chucked the ball and she hit it further then Seth because she is faster. Again everyone took off and I focused on when the ball was being thrown.

"Nessie" Uncle Emmet shouted and then he chucked the ball and I caught it in midair again stomping Leah out.

"You have got skills in jumping and catching" Leah laughed.

"Thanks" I said and then she went to join Aunt Alice and Seth.

Uncle Jasper was next and he said "you're not stumping me out"

"We shall see" I said giving him a grin as mommy chucked the ball and he hit it far. Aunt Rose came out of the forest with the ball and chucked it to me I caught it and then raced against Uncle Jasper to the last pole stumping him out.

"Edward I think she's inherited your speed" Uncle Jasper chuckled.

"Looks like it" Daddy chuckled.

Grandpa was next to bat and I stumped him out but I had a feeling he let me because he wasn't running that fast. Grandma hit the ball the furthest and I caught the ball but turned to run into her knocking me to the ground.

"Nessie!" Jake shouted and ran over.

"Jake she's fine" Daddy said chuckling but Jake had to check me other. I wanted to go stump grandma out but she didn't move.

"Go on Nessie I'll race you" Grandma said and then I raced her to the last stump but I could tell she let me win.

"You're out!" Uncle Emmet beamed and then it was our go to bat.

"I'll go first then Nessie then so on" Uncle Emmet said. Then he walked up with the bat and Aunt Alice threw the ball and he hit it into the forests as everyone took off. As Uncle Emmet was running I ran over to the bat. It was the same size as me but thanks to my vampire strength I could pick it up. I saw a flash and grandma took a picture of me and then she had the camcorder in her other hand I waved at the camera.

"You're out!" Uncle Jasper beamed and then I heard words I've never heard of from Uncle Emmet.

"Emmet watch your mouth little supernatural ears around!" Mommy shouted. I giggled as Uncle Emmet flinched away from mommy. Aunt Alice smiled at me and then she threw the ball at me not as fast as the others though. I hit it and it went into the forest and I started to run.

"Go on Nessie!" Jake shouted.

"Run my sweetie run" Mommy shouted.

"Use my genes well darling" Daddy said and then I saw Uncle Jasper in the corner of my and sped up landing on top of the base and I was safe.

"WOOO! Way to go Nessie" Everyone beamed.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice shrieked and then I looked down at my clothes which were covered in mud and were ripped.

"Opps" I said giving her my best smile as she sighed. I ran over and sat on Uncle Emmet's lap as we watched everyone else bat. Mommy got stumped out at the last second but she laughed it off. Jake and daddy didn't even make it to third base as Leah stumped them out so they wasn't happy. Aunt Rose ran all the way around and landed on the last base before Uncle Jasper stumped her out.

"Nessie you are really good" Uncle Jasper said.

"Don't even bother were sticking to the same team next time" Uncle Emmet said as I giggled.

"High five Ness" Jake said and then I jumped up giving him a high five.

"That was pretty cool" Seth said.

"I agree I never thought to do anything like that before" Leah said.

"She took your eyes but she took my speed" Daddy whispered to mommy.

"And your hair" Mommy added.

"I got the whole game on tape" Grandma beamed.

"We will have to watch it someday" Grandpa said.

"Yeah show our great nieces and nephews" Uncle Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows at Jake as Jake, mommy and daddy growled.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Emmet" I said confused of what he was talking about.

"Sweetie were explain when you're older" Mommy said and then Jake picked me up as we ran back to the house.

"Now I need to ring Rachel about your hair Nessie" Aunt Alice said and then disappeared from the room.

"I'll go start dinner, Leah would you like to stay for dinner?" Grandma asked.

"That would be lovely thank you" Leah said and then Grandma disappeared. I sat down on Jake's lap as everyone else sat around the sofa.

"Nessie you have to be over at Rachel's at 11:00am sharp with Jake" Leah said.

"Jake would you take her other at 11 and then were meet you on the beach" Daddy said. Rachel and Paul were getting married on the beach and then the reception was going to be in a massive tent.

"Sure Sure" Jake said.

"Jake can we go see snowbell?" I asked turning to face him.

"Sure" He said and then he got up with me in his arms as we walked out to my little play house were snowbell lived. He put me down as we entered the little house and I ran over to snowbell I topped up her food bowl while Jake went to refill her water. I took her out her cage and sat down on the floor with her on my lap as I stoked her. Jake appeared and put the water back in place then sat with me as I petted snowbell.

"You looking forward to the wedding?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah! I don't know what to do though" I said getting a little worried.

"Don't worry all you need to do is walk down the aisle dropping rose petals and then come join me" Jake said and it didn't sound that hard. Rachel was having red roses so me and Claire had a little basket full with red rose petals.

"Jake are you ever going to get married?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe one day" He said and I heard a loud chuckle from the house then a whack.

"I want to get married" I said as I put snowbell back into her cage.

Jake picked me up as he said "Really?" we started walking back to the house as I showed him a blue and white themed wedding here were my mommy and daddy got married.

"That sounds cool" Jake said as we entered the house.

"Already planning are we Jake" Uncle Emmet said chuckling followed by Uncle Jasper. Mommy and daddy was growling at them.

"I was telling Jake about how I want to get married and how I would like my wedding" I said trying to defend Jake.

"Shall I get you a pen and paper Jake so you can start making notes?" Uncle Emmet asked as he, Jasper, Seth and Leah burst out laughing. Jake joined in mommy and daddy now as they growled.

"Emmet sweetie maybe we should go for a hunt" Aunt Rose said dragging him out of the door as he was still laughing at Jake.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing" Daddy said.

"Nessie, Jake, Seth, Leah dinner" Grandma Esme called from the dining room. I sat down in my seat with Jake next to me and across the table was Leah and Seth. Grandma had made macaroni cheese I had my chocolate sauce melted and I poured it on top of the macaroni cheese mixing it in.

"Have we tried macaroni cheese with chocolate yet?" Jake asked chuckling.

"Nope but about to" I said putting a spoonful in my mouth and it tasted good hiding the bad human taste.

"Good?" Leah asked.

"You can tell by the look on her face" Seth said chuckling.

"It's good" I said then taking another mouthful.

"You can eat anything with chocolate now" Jake said chuckling.

"Yeah!" I beamed. I carried on eating my dinner until the plate was empty.

"How about pudding?" Grandma asked coming back into the room to collect our plates.

"Yes please!" I beamed.

"Nessie after pudding me and mommy are bathing you then preparing you for tomorrow" Aunt Alice beamed skipping into the room and out again. I giggled because she reminded me of Tinkerbelle.

"Yes mam!" I said giggling. Grandma came in then with hot chocolate pudding and I was ready and waiting with my spoon. As soon as Grandma put it in front of me I dived in and finished it before Jake, Seth and Leah.

"Done already Ness?" Jake asked me chuckling.

"Yep I've even licked the bowl" I said as everyone laughed.

"Nessie you ready to go?" Mommy asked coming into the room and I jumped up onto Jake's lap giving him a hug goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning" Jake said and then I ran over to give Seth and Leah a hug. I went round the whole house saying goodbye to everyone apart from Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet as they were hunting.

"Daddy are you coming home? " I asked.

"Yes sweetie" Daddy said lifting me up onto his shoulders as we ran out of the house towards our home. I loved it when I got to ride on my daddy's or Jake shoulders because I felt so tall. When we got home Aunt Alice ran me a bath while mommy got me undressed. Mommy then put me in the bath and washed my hair as I played with my bath toys. I had my princess bubble bath and I smelt like roses.

"You ready to get out?" Mommy asked holding out the towel as I jumped in she hugged me tight wrapping me in the towel and then carried me to my room. Mommy dried me and then put my Tinkerbelle PJ's on which made me giggle as it reminded me of Aunt Alice.

Aunt Alice brushed my hair parting it and then she plated parts of my hair. I was sat for about an hour as she was plating parts of my hair to make it even more curlier than usually in the morning.

"How about a story before bed?" Mommy asked.

"Good night I'll see you bright and early in the morning" Aunt Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight darling" Daddy said running into the room giving me a hug and then kissing my forehead.

After daddy and Aunt Alice left mommy tucked me into bed and started to read the very Hungary caterpillar. I fell asleep as she read halfway through the book.

"Nessie wake up sweetie" Mommy said shaking me lightly.

"Come on Darling wake up before your crazy Aunt gets here" Daddy said and I slowly started to open my eyes. Mommy picked me up and carried me to the kitchen allowing me to wake up properly.

"How about breakfast here today?" Mommy asked as I nodded my head.

"What does Nessie fancy today?" Daddy asked.

"Coco pops and chocolate milk!" I beamed fully awake now as mommy and daddy chuckled. I sat down at the table as daddy made my coco pops and got me a glass of chocolate milk. I quickly ate my coco pops and downed my chocolate milk excited for today.

"Come on I'll carry you to the big house" Mommy said as she picked me up and we ran towards the house. I had everything ready for me their when we got to the house Seth and Jake wasn't even up yet.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"7 in the morning you know what your Aunts like" Grandma said and then she kissed my cheek.

"Morning chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet said kissing my cheek.

"How's my lovely granddaughter today?" Grandpa asked and then he kissed my cheek.

"Good!" I beamed.

"Morning little Nessie" Uncle Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"Where' s Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice" I asked.

"Up here bring her up Bella" Aunt Alice shouted from upstairs as mommy sighed.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered in my ear as everyone chuckled. We walked into Aunt Alice's room was covered in hair equipment and make up.

"Alice she looks about 4 does she really need all this?" Mommy asked.

"No not really as she has a beautiful face but a little touch up won't hurt" Aunt Alice beamed and then sat me on a little stool. She got to work on my face first giving it a little powder and then a little mascara, on my lips she used a light lip gloss. For my hair Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose started un plating my hair. She then started working on my hair but it seemed she wasn't doing much because she was done in half an hour. Aunt Rose helped me put my white tights on and white shoes. then Aunt Alice put my dress over my head without damaging my hair or face.

"Do you want to see?" Aunt Alice beamed then disappearing.

"Bella Edward get in here now your daughter looks adorable!" Aunt Rose beamed and then mommy and daddy appeared at the door way with smiles on their faces.

"My daughters so cute!" Mommy beamed.

"You look so beautiful darling" Daddy said.

"Here have a look" Aunt Alice said placing the mirror in front of me. I looked amazing I was wearing a little white dress that came down to my ankles along the front was a red sash then went around to the back into a massive red flower bow. My hair was curly and had a little red rose and green stem head band with leaves hanging down each side in my hair. It looked amazing and the headband wasn't going to fall off because it was secured with clips.

"Wow!" I beamed.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"Too cute!" Aunt Rose beamed.

"I know my baby is the cutest girl in the world!" Mommy beamed.

"Let's go down stairs Jake is waiting it's coming up to ten" Aunt Alice said and then we walked downstairs not ruining my hair or dress. I saw Jake and Seth who were wearing black suits with a red tie and waist coat with a little red rose pinned to their blazers.

"One second I almost forgot your basket and petals" Aunt Alice said and then disappeared back up the stairs.

"You look so cute Nessie" Jake said grinning as I blushed.

"I agree" Seth said.

"Here you go" Aunt Alice said handing me my little white basket which was full with red rose petals.

"Nessie stand with Jake and Seth" Grandma said holding her camera. We stood together as grandma took our picture and then she took one with me mommy and daddy and then one with my Aunts and one with my Uncles. Mommy then took a picture with me, grandma and grandpa.

"Let's get going" Jake said holding my hand as we walked to his car. He helped me in my seat but couldn't find the hole to put the seat belt in so I sat there giggling at him.

"Got it!" He said and then shut the door and ran over to the driver's side. I was jumping up and down with excitement all the way to La push. My family was going to be they waiting for me to walk down the aisle with Claire.

We got to Rachel's to find the door opened Jake went to go talk to Billy as I went to go find Claire.

"Claire!" I beamed running up to her in human speed.

"Nessie we look the same!" Claire beamed as we giggled. Kim, Emily and Leah came into the room then wearing a long red strapless elegant red dress. Their hair was the same as mine and Claire's and they were carrying a little red rose's bouquets.

"Wow Nessie look at you!" Emily beamed.

"you two look so adorable!" Leah beamed.

"you girls ready to scatter the petals and lead the way?" Kim asked.

"Yeah!" We beamed.

"Nessie I'm going now I'll see you in an hour" Jake said I gave him a quick hug and then he left. Me and Claire sat around waiting for Rachel I wanted to see how pretty she looked today.

Rachel came down the stairs wearing a beautiful white dress that fell down to the floor it had a white sash with a little white flower on one end. Behind her was a small train of netting with little gems on. She looked beautiful. Her hair was French plaited and pulled back into a bun which had a veil from the top of the bun to the ground. In her hand was a bigger bouquet from the bridesmaids of the red roses .

"Rachel you look beautiful" Billy beamed wheeling over to her.

"You look perfect!" Emily beamed.

"So pretty!" Kim beamed.

"Your hair looks amazing!" Leah beamed.

"Thank you but look at my girls such stunners and look at little Nessie and Claire!" Rachel beamed.

Me and Claire giggled and we all started to walk to the beach slowly through the woods I could hear Jake and my family talking.

"Nessie can you stand on the right and sprinkle petals and Claire stand on the left" Claire looked confused between her lefts and rights.

"Stand next to Nessie and sprinkle petals in front of you" Claire said making it simpler.

"Okay" Me and Claire said. Then the music started and I felt butterflies in my tummy.

"Okay go girls" Rachel beamed as me and Claire started to walk down the aisle sprinkling petals in front of us as we went. I noticed a part of the beach was covered in wood stopping you from seeing the sand. I saw Jake, mommy, daddy and my family all smiling at me as me and Claire carried on sprinkling the petals. When we got to the end I grabbed Claire's hand and we walked to sit with Jake. We looked back to see Emily, Kim and Leah walking down the aisle in a single line and then at the back was Rachel and Billy. Paul was standing at the end with Sam who was his best man grinning as he saw Rachel walking his way. I wasn't listening to what the priest was saying I was watching Paul and Rachel as they put their rings on each other's fingers grinning at each other and then they kissed. Everyone stood up and applauded and me and Claire sat they clapping confused of what was going on.

"Claire you looked so adorable walking down the aisle!" Quil beamed walking up to Claire.

I turned to Jake as he said "I agree you looked so cute sprinkling the petals" He picked me up as we went to join my family.

"Honey well done!" Mommy beamed kissing my cheek and taking me out of Jake's arms.

"I'm going to go see my sister I'll meet you inside" Jake said and then he jogged off.

"I got some lovely pictures and I filmed it!" Grandma beamed.

"Well done Darling you looked really cute up they I was proud to witness what people were thinking" Daddy said as everyone laughed.

"My little chocolate monster nailed it" Uncle Emmet said giving me a high five.

"That was really good Nessie you touched everyone" Uncle Jasper said.

"So cute!" Aunt Alice beamed.

"Yeah and so graceful!" Aunt Rose beamed.

"you make me such a proud grandpa" Grandpa said and then we walked off towards the tent. Mommy and daddy held my hand as we all waited in line to speak to Paul and Rachel.

"Nessie you was amazing!" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah you two had the cute factor" Paul said.

"Congratulations" Grandma said. Everyone said they congratulations to Paul and Rachel then we went inside the tent which was white and covered in red rose petals.

"were sitting over there" Grandpa said and then we walked over to our table. I'm not going to have any chocolate to dip my food into I thought.

"You are going to have to eat it Nessie we all are" Daddy said as everyone moaned. We all sat down at our seats me in-between daddy and mommy.

"where's Jake?" I asked getting panicky.

"He's sitting over there your see him in a bit" Daddy said pointing to Jake who waved at me so I waved back as he laughed. I hated being far away from him. The food then came out as everyone was settled and I was worried I was going to be sick.

"Jake's getting all worried about Nessie" Daddy said and I turned to look at him giving him a smile showing I was fine but he didn't but it.

"Chocolate sauce for a Renesmee?" The waiter asked and I beamed.

"How lovely of Rachel" Daddy said. The waiter put the chocolate sauce in front of me and I began my dinner enjoying myself but laughing at my family. After dinner everyone was doing speeches but I wasn't paying attention because I found it boring. I then saw Jake go up onto the stage and listened.

"Me and Paul have never been the best of friends but now that I've seen how happy he makes my sister he has become my brother. I know that you will protect and make my sister happy and I just want to say welcome to our family. Rachel mom would be so proud of you and would love to see how happy you have become with Paul in your life" Jake paused and I could see he was starting to cry and I felt like crying myself seeing him cry.

"Jasper help Jake" Daddy whispered and then Jake started to calm down smiling in our direction.

"You was they for me every step of the way when mom past away trying to keep me happy but I'm now glad you have found your happiness. Thanks for coming everyone" Jake finished and then he jumped of the stage and went to seat back down as his dad grabbed his hand.

After the speeches everyone got up to watch Rachel and Paul have their first dance. They looked so happy together in their own world. When they finished dancing they decided to cut the cake which was a white cake with red roses on it was amazing. They was no chocolate cake or chocolate sauce so I didn't have any. Everyone was dancing on the floor with their loved ones including my family so I went to find Jake.

"Jake!" I beamed running up to him in human speed.

"Hey Nessie" He said pulling me up onto his lap.

"Are you alright?" I asked getting worried.

"I'm fine now it's just hard talking about mom" He said hugging me.

"Okay were talk about something else then" I said as he chuckled.

"Did you eat your dinner?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah the waiter gave me chocolate sauce!" I beamed.

"Really?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yeah!" I beamed as we both laughed.

I stayed with Jake the rest of the night as we danced on the dance floor until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! I did! I'm not sure what the next one is going to be about but somthing good maybe a day out or somthing! Please do review though.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	9. Minnie Holiday

_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is really cute! Please do review! _

_Robyn xx_

Suit case- . ;jsessionid= 032:-7?browseToken=%2fb%2f3132

Nessie's swim suit- Minnie-Mouse-Swimsuit/LY1451,default,

Daisy print dress- Mothercare-Daisy-Print-Dress/LY1390,default,

PJ's- Disney-Aristocats-Pyjamas/LY8853,default,

Dinner Dress- users/2010/05/178582,

Night Dress- .ie/imagebank/article_images/article_2541/large/ba by%

* * *

Chapter 9- Minnie Holiday

It has been a week since Rachel's and Paul's wedding and they are now on holiday together. Mommy daddy grandma and Alice have called a family meeting including Seth and Jake because they are a part of our family. I didn't know what the meeting was about my Aunt Alice seemed excited about it so maybe it was something good.

"Esme you can tell everyone" Daddy said.

"Please do" Uncle Emmet said.

"Hurry Esme I can't hold it in anymore!" Aunt Alice shrieked.

"Well tomorrow we are going to the woodland park Zoo in Seattle and then we are staying at the four season's hotel" Grandma said.

"You're going on your first holiday Nessie!" Aunt Alice beamed and I started getting excited myself I didn't know what to say.

"She's lost for words but she's excited" Daddy said as everyone laughed.

"I can tell" Uncle Jasper said and then sent me a wave of calmness.

"Is Jake coming and Seth?" I asked hopping they was.

"Yes" Mommy said laughing.

"YAY!" I beamed jumping up and down with Aunt Alice now.

"I'm going to a zoo! I'm going to stay in a hotel!" I beamed.

"And you will be going swimming for the first time" Daddy said.

"I'm going swimming!" I beamed as everyone laughed.

"Wait I haven't even said the best bit yet Nessie" Grandma said laughing.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Someone's had too much time with Alice" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"She's excited" Aunt Rose said.

"Well the Denali's are coming as well" Grandma said and I jumped in delight so much that mommy had to calm me down.

"I take it that it's raining the next few days" Jake said trying to stop laughing with his eyes on me.

"Actually it's cloudy the perfect weather" Aunt Alice said.

"Wow don't you guys ever get the sun?" Seth asked.

"Yeah in the summer we go to Isle Emse" Grandpa said I heard mommy giggle and everyone turned to look at her.

"You remember that human memory don't you Bella" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Did you go there as a human mommy?" I asked.

"Yeah with daddy" Mommy said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"They sure did they brought you home" Uncle Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Did you buy me?" I asked.

"No! Do you remember when Emily told you about how the baby was put in her tummy?" Mommy asked as I nodded my head.

"Well I put a seed in mommy's tummy over at Isle Esme" Daddy said.

"You sure did" Uncle Emmet said chuckling then Aunt Rose wacked him.

"Since it's late everyone go pack and Nessie, Jake and Seth get some sleep we have an early start" Grandma asked.

"When are the Denali's getting here?" I asked.

"They be here in a few hours" Grandma said.

"Come on sweetie say goodnight" Mommy said. I ran around hugging everyone good night saving Jake too last.

"Night Jake" I said giving him a massive hug.

"Night Nessie see you in the morning" He said hugging me back. I then jumped up on daddy's back as we ran back home.

When we got home I found a pink trunki trixie suitcase that I could sit on and be pulled around. After a few rides around the bedroom by mommy and daddy we decided to start packing. Mommy helped me and we pulled out my Minnie mouse swimsuit which was red with white Pokka dots. I had a daisy print dress to wear the day after tomorrow. I decided to wear my Aristocat's PJ's tomorrow night and then mommy packed my underwear. In the morning mommy will pack my toothbrush and everything because I need them in the morning. I hopped into bed while mommy read me a story and I closed my eyes falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked out of my bedroom to find mommy and daddy on the sofa.

"Morning sweetie" Mommy said.

"Did you sleep well?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Shall we get dressed then have breakfast around Grandma's?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah" I said and then we walked to my bedroom mommy ran me a bath and she quickly washed my hair. Then she dried me of and got me dressed in 'I love my daddy' top and a pair of jeans. She then put on my converses and she dried my hair leaving it to be curly. She clipped back little bits to stay out of my face and I was ready.

"I like the top" Daddy said grinning.

"I do too" I said.

"I love you too" Daddy said and I gave him a massive hug. He swung me onto his back and then we took off to grandmas and grandpas with our suitcases.

"Carmen? Kate? Tanya? Eleazar? Garrett?" I called as we entered through the front door.

"There she is!" Carmen beamed running into the room and giving me a hug,

"Today is really exciting!" Kate beamed.

"Yeah I know!" I beamed as she hugged me laughing.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Tanya beamed hugging me.

"I see we have daddy's favourite top on today" Eleazar said laughing as I giggled hugging him.

"Nessie I'm so excited" Garrett beamed picking me up and hugging me.

"Now that everyone's here me and Garrett have an announcement before this little one has breakfast and we get going" Kate said as we all walked to the living room as I ran up to Jake sitting on his lap. Everyone sat around as Kate and Garrett stood at the end grinning.

"Were getting married!" Kate beamed.

"Hit the deck pixie on the loose" Garrett shouted as we all burst out laughing.

"Kate! This is going to be amazing!" Aunt Alice beamed grabbing her shoulders jumping up and down.

"Yes and we would like little Nessie to be our flower girl" Kate said.

"Someone's a little popular when it comes to flower girls" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Are we jealous Emmet?" Aunt Rose asked.

"No!" Uncle Emmet shouted then chuckling again.

"I would love to be your flower girl when is the wedding?" I asked.

"July 24th" Garrett said.

"A summer wedding how lovely" Grandma said.

"Even though it will be snowing" Garrett chuckled as everyone joined him.

"Now that's sorted how about some breakfast Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes please coco pops and chocolate milk!" I beamed.

"Come on then" Grandpa said taking my hand to the kitchen. He made the coco pops and we walked to the dining room where I ate my breakfast. Once I was done I was ready to go and so was everyone else.

"Let's go!" I beamed pulling daddy mommy and Jake by their hands as they laughed.

"Come on then" Mommy said and we got into daddy's Volvo with Jake and Seth. Daddy put all the suit cases in the boot and then we took off to Seattle for the woodland park zoo.

We arrived at the zoo and lined up to go inside everyone was staring at us so I hid behind Jake's leg until he picked me up. When we was through the lining up we could finally go around the zoo the great thing is that I look the age to stay out of a push chair now.

"Where shall we go first?" Mommy asked.

"Wait there has to be rules here" I said and then daddy chuckled reading my thoughts.

"What is it sweetie?" Grandma asked.

"No hunting the animals" I whispered as everyone laughed "Promise"

"They do smell good I wonder what elephant taste like" Uncle Emmet wondered.

"Emmet" I shouted.

"Joking I promise" Uncle Emmet said.

I turned around to everyone as they said "we promise" I pulled out the map and decided where we was going and again daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

"Lets go see the wolfs!" I beamed as everyone laughed.

"Nessie they are 100% wolf not shape shifter" Jake said but still I thought it would be funny.

"Can we still go?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can" Jake said and then we went to see the wolves. They were a lot smaller than the pack but it was funny to see them.

"Emmet they have grizzly bears" I teased.

"Really?" Emmet asked with an evil smirk.

"No Emmet you promised me" I said and he stayed quiet.

We then walked around the zoo looking at the giraffes, elephants, lions, meerkats, penguins and then the snakes by the time it got to lunch.

"How about we stop here for our picnic well Jake, Seth and Nessie's" Grandma said and then we sat down on the grass.

"Jake could you melt the chocolate for Nessie?" Mommy asked.

"Sure" Jake said and then he held the chocolate that was in a pot in his hands so it melted.

"Nessie do you eat anything now with chocolate?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah it makes it taste better" I said.

"Here you go Nessie" Jake said handing me the heated pot. I then grabbed some carrots to dip into the chocolate and then some sausages. I tried tomatoes and a ham sandwich and I even dipped chocolate cake into the chocolate. Grandma made little flower shortbread biscuits and they tasted really good covered in chocolate. After lunch we started walking around seeing the rest of the animals including the monkeys and elk. It was quite funny to see the elk and not hunt them.

"What's that?" I asked seeing little kids on fake horses going around a circle but moving up and down.

"That's a merry go round would you like to go on it?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

"Maybe I should take you on Jake's a little too big" Mommy said and then we waited in line to ride the merry go round. I sat in front of mommy as she sat behind me making sure I didn't fall I held on tight to the pole is the ride started.

"Mommy! Were moving!" I beamed.

"Yeah smile to grandma" Mommy said and then grandma was stood with her camera and camcorder aimed at us. I waved at my family as we went round they all wave back smiling. We kept going around and around while the horse moved up and down and it was really fun.

"That was amazing!" I beamed as the ride stopped.

"I'm glad you like it don't jump down" Mommy said and then she got off and picked me up.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

"How lovely" Grandpa said.

"I got some really cute pictures" Grandma said.

"More to go on our fridge" Daddy chuckled.

"Nessie do you want to see then kangaroo's?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Uncle Emmet we are not deciding to sneak back to the zoo later are we?" Aunt Alice asked raising an eyebrow as everyone laughed. I turned to look at Uncle Emmet who was grinning.

"Emmet you were going to take down an elephant?" Daddy asked chuckling.

"That would be pretty cool" Seth said.

"Uncle Emmet!" I shouted.

"Sorry there just so big and smell tasty" Uncle Emmet whispered.

"No hunting the elephants!" I whispered.

"Fine!" He protested and then we went to go see the kangaroos followed by the turtles and zebra's. It was time to go then to book into our hotel I was so excited to go swimming tomorrow!

"What was your favourite animal?" Jake asked me when we were in the car driving to our hotel.

"The wolfs" I said.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" I said giggling.

"Sweetie did you enjoy yourself?" Mommy asked.

"You can tell she enjoyed herself by the look on her face" Daddy said.

"I loved it!" I beamed "Is everyone swimming tomorrow?"

Mommy sighed and said "You and the boys are us girls have to go to the spa but grandpa Carlisle is going to be taking pictures and filming you"

"Swimming with the boys sounds fun" I said imagining my family in the pool all together.

We arrived at the hotel and grandma got us all checked in. Jake was pulling me as I sat on my suitcase everyone was again looking at my family.

"Room 65, 66 and 67" Grandma said with two keys in her hand. We took the left upstairs to our room me, mommy, daddy, Jake and Seth were sharing a room while Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet, grandma and grandpa were in the room next to us. The Denali's were in the room after that.

"Nessie come on we need to get you dressed for dinner" Aunt Alice said walking into our room with us. She took me to the bedroom which was a massive king size bed that I was going to sleep in. Jake and Seth took the two individual beds next door. She got out her bag a green checked dress with little flowers and butterflies on. She put a white top on me and then put the green dress over the top. I then had sandals on to match my dress and the dress was my favourite colour green. She then let my hair stay lose hanging down my back but used green clips to clip back parts of my face.

"Done! Now I have to go get dressed do not do anything messy" Aunt Alice said and then left.

I walked out to the front room were my mommy, daddy, Seth and Jake were waiting ready.

"I actually like Alice dressing you up she makes you even more adorable!" Mommy beamed.

"Yeah she does! My beautiful little girl" Daddy said and I started to blush.

"Nessie green really suits you" Jake said and I ran over and jumped on his lap. Hearing his voice always made me feel happy.

"Nessie I brought you some inflatable's for the pool" Daddy said pointing to a bag by the door. I ran over to find Minnie mouse armbands and a blow up ball.

"I can't wait!" I beamed then they was a knock at the door.

"Time to go" Grandma said from the other side as I opened the door to find all my family and the Denali's dressed up for dinner.

"Come on then" Mommy said as we walked down for dinner I was starting to worry about there being no chocolate sauce.

"Don't worry Jake has some for you" Daddy said and I turned to Jake who had a tub of melted chocolate sauce he must be keeping it melted.

The restraint was amazing it was so massive. Purple, creams and light greens were on the ceiling floor and walls. Lights were everywhere making the room brighten up and along one end of the room was a massive table going across the whole room.

"Cullen's party?" The lady asked.

"Yes" Grandpa said and then the lady guided us over to our table which was the long one going across the back of the room. I sat down in my seat next to Jake and mommy but I couldn't see the table very well they were quite high up.

"Shall I get a high-top dinner table chair for the young one?" The lady asked.

"That would be lovely thank you" Daddy said and then the lady walked off. Mommy gave me the children's menu and I started looking to see what would taste good covered in chocolate.

"Here you go sweetie" The lady said then mommy picked me up so the lady could put the seat on the chair. I then was put back down in my seat and I could see across the table to Uncle Emmet.

"That's better I can see the chocolate monster now" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Now everyone has to choose something to eat" Grandma said as everyone moaned.

"Even though food tastes disgusting it's nice to be out as a family like this" Carmen said.

"What you having Jake?" I asked.

"The ultimate art burger" Jake said.

"Sounds good what about you Seth?" I asked.

"The same as Jake" Seth chuckled.

"What about you munchkin?" Jake asked looking over my shoulder at the kids menu.

"Mini burgers and chips!" I beamed.

"Perfect for dipping" Jake chuckled.

"Darling you're going to have to be careful with the chocolate people are going to suspect if you cover your dinner in melted chocolate" Daddy said.

"That's where I come in" Aunt Alice beamed.

"How do you come into this?" Mommy asked curious.

"Well for some reason I saw me and Jasper cleaning out a BBQ sauce bottle to replace it with melted chocolate!" She passed the bottle down the table and I was now complete.

Grandpa told the lady all our orders and grandpa got me a chocolate milkshake.

"Nessie I've come up with some new ideas" Uncle Emmet said.

"Emmet!" My family said through gritted teeth as I giggled.

"Were speaking later kid" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"I'm watching you" Aunt Alice said glaring at Emmet who chuckled. Our dinner came and my family started to eat slowly with little bites as Jake and Seth dug in. I got out my pretend BBQ sauce and covered my chips in the chocolate. I then made a little smiley face in the corner of my plate to dip my mini burgers in. I was finished in no time and I sat watching my family as they slowly finished theirs.

"Come on Bells you use to love fish" Jake joked as mommy glared at him.

"Well my appetite has changed since then" She said through gritted teeth.

After dinner we all went back to our rooms for the night. I said my goodnights to daddy, Jake and Seth. Mommy then took me to my room and helped me get into my Aristocat's PJ's then mommy tucked me into bed and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and ran straight to the front room where everyone was already up and ready.

"Morning Nessie" Mommy, daddy, Jake and Seth said and then I started bouncing up and down excited to go swimming.

"You need some breakfast first how about some room service while you get dressed? Jake, Seth you too" Daddy said.

"Coco pops!" I beamed and then ran back to my room as mommy followed. She helped me get ready by putting my Minnie mouse swimming costume on then over the top my daisy print dress with my sandals. Mommy then packed a bag of my princess towel and my underwear.

"Mommy I'm not wearing any underwear" I giggled then I heard another three chuckles from the front room.

"You're wearing your swimsuit you are fine" Mommy said laughing. We then walked out of the bedroom as the door went with room service. I quickly ate my coco pops after the milk turned chocolate and then we were waiting for Seth and Jake.

"Nessie why don't you go knock on everyone's doors?" Daddy asked.

"Yes!" I beamed and then ran out I knocked on my family doors first.

"You ready Nessie?" Aunt Rose asked me.

"Yeah!" I beamed as she laughed.

"We will be out in a second" Aunt Rose said and then I ran to the next door and knocked on the Denali's door.

"Nessie! Were almost ready just waiting for Tanya" Kate said and invited me in.

"Good morning Nessie" Carmen greeted me.

"You ready for swimming" Garrett asked.

"Yep I got my swimming costume on" I said showing them a part of my swimming costume.

"Let me guess Minnie mouse" Tanya said entering the room.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"You have everything that's Minnie mouse" Tanya said.

"I've never been swimming in a public pool before" Eleazar said carrying his swimming bag.

"Neither have I" Garrett said.

"I've never been swimming" I said as everyone picked up their bags and walked towards the door. I saw Jake in the hallway and ran up to him as he caught me in his arms.

My family then came out followed by mommy, daddy and Seth "Let's go" Grandma said and then we walked towards the reception area to separate into groups.

"Okay girls follow me" Aunt Alice beamed as everyone followed her.

"Save me Edward" Mommy protested.

"Bella! Get here now!" Aunt Alice called as daddy chuckled and mommy walked of moaning.

"Let's go swimming!" I beamed.

Daddy took me in a cubicle with him as he took of my dress and sandals. He then took his top and pulled his trousers off leaving him in his swimming shorts. He got the big ball and my armbands and started to blow them up then putting the armbands on my arms.

"You don't need goggles your eyes will see perfectly under water" Daddy said.

"Okay" I said.

"Do you want your hair up?" Daddy asked.

"Mommy gave me a headband but I don't know how to do it" I said and then daddy started pulling my hair up into a pony tail but it took him a while as he's never done it before. Once my hair was up he carried me out to the swimming pool were everyone was waiting for us. Grandpa was still in his clothes but was sat on the seat with his camera and camcorder.

Uncle Emmet ran in human speed and jumped in the pool making a big splash and causing the life guard to blow his whistle at him.

"Emmet" Grandpa said but then laughed.

Daddy took the steps into the pool carrying me and then Jake and Seth followed. The pool was warm compared to my daddy but then I realised I couldn't touch the floor so held on to daddy tight.

"It's okay the armbands will help you float" Daddy said but I was still scared. Daddy peeled my hands of him but I wouldn't let go.

"Jake, Seth go swim for a bit while I get her to calm down and relaxed" Daddy said and then they swam of but I felt Jake watching me at all times.

"Listen Nessie I promise you will not sink" Daddy said and then he peeled my hands away. He held my hands and then slowly pushed me out away from him as I started to kick my legs trying to keep myself up.

"Nessie calm down, Jasper" Daddy said and then I felt a wave of calmness go over me and I started to relax. Daddy was looking at Jake so I turned to look at him and he was standing in the water with concern all over his face.

"She's fine she's just having a hard time understanding" Daddy said to Jake and then turned back to me.

"Nessie I'm going to let go" Daddy said and I held his hands as tight as I could not letting him let go.

"Daddy don't I'll drown!" I shouted getting scared again.

"Would I let you drown?" Daddy asked _no_ I thought.

"Then trust me" Daddy said and I slowly loosened my grip and daddy let go of one hand and then the other. I was floating in the water I was not drowning but floating! I felt excited now as I just stayed still floating in the water. Daddy smiled at me showing how proud he was.

"How about I teach you how to swim?" Daddy asked and I nodded my head. Daddy held up my tummy and then told me to move my arms over the water and then drag it through the water. I did what he said but I was finding it hard. He laughed at my attempt.

"Close but that's more of a doggy paddle" He said chuckling and then I started moving by doing the doggy paddle.

"Were practice on our swimming but how about we go join everyone else?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah I'm going to swim over there" I said and then I started my attempt of swimming. It took me some time to get over to my family but daddy stayed with me at all times.

"Wow Nessie your swimming is coming on" Jake said grinning. I swam my style into his arms as he chuckled.

"Everyone be careful around her" Daddy said mainly looking at Uncle Emmet.

"Everyone get together and I'll take your picture" grandpa said and then we all moved in around each other me in Jake's arms as we smiled to the camera.

"How about we play with the ball?" Daddy asked.

"Okay" I said.

Everyone started throwing the ball lightly at each other but when it came to me I didn't want to bring my arms up worried I was going to drown so it just bounced of my head.

"Would you like a rubber ring?" The life guard shouted from across the pool.

"That would be great thank you" Daddy said as he swam over to collect the rubber ring from the life guard. He came back over and picked me up putting me in the rubber ring.

"Now Nessie can play" Jake said chucking me the ball as I caught it still floating in the water. We played catch for about ten minutes and then Uncle Emmet decided to be a shark. I tried to swim away with him doing my doggy paddle but he grabbed my feet as I giggled.

He came up to the surface and said "got you" I then played with my family with the toys the pool had Grandpa stood filming the whole time while taking pictures.

"How about a doggy paddle race?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed everyone lined up across one end of the Pool waiting for the race to begin.

"Go!" Grandpa shouted and then we all done the doggy paddle across to the other side of the pool the rest of the public stood back cheering us on. I won but I think everyone let me but it was still funny to do. After swimming daddy helped me get dressed and then I went and waited outside with Jake.

"Hey sweetie" Mommy said picking me up and giving me a hug "Did we have fun?" I put my hand to her cheek and showed her everything.

"Looks like you had lots of fun!" Mommy beamed.

"Nessie! Come on we need to get you dressed up" Aunt Alice beamed.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" Mommy said and then handed me too Aunt Alice I waved goodbye to Jake who waved back.

"I've got you some lunch upstairs now did you have fun at swimming?" Aunt Alice asked.

"The best!" I beamed.

"Good you're going to have even more fun tonight!" Aunt Alice beamed. I could tell it was a surprise so didn't bother asking. Aunt Rose was in the room so I showed her and Aunt Alice me swimming and then I ate my lunch. Aunt Alice then got me into a cute white dress with little red hearts and a red belt. I then had red shoes to match. Aunt Rose dried my hair and the put half of it up leaving the rest to full down my back. I heard everyone come through the door and go off to their rooms to get dressed. I kept wondering where we was going. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice then disappeared to go get dressed themselves so I went to see who's in the front room.

"Hey Nessie" Seth said in his shirt and tie with jeans.

"Where's mommy, daddy and Jake?" I asked.

"Were here" Mommy said.

"Jake's in the shower" Daddy said. We sat around watching TV while waiting for Jake to get ready and then he came out in shirt and jeans. I noticed my mommy wearing a blue dress that came to her knees and my daddy had a shirt, tie and jeans on.

"Come on we don't want to be late!" Aunt Alice shouted from behind the door. We was going out? I held Jake's hand as we walked out to our cars and then we drove into Seattle. Aunt Alice and Seth swapped seats.

Aunt Alice put her hands over my eyes "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Aunt Alice beamed. The car then stopped and Jake undone my seatbelt. Aunt Alice picked me up in one hand with another hand still covering my eyes. I couldn't hear anyone talking but I could sense them near. We walked up to where they was loads of heartbeats and weird smells.

"Surprise!" Everyone beamed as Aunt Alice pulled her hand away and right in front of me was a massive sign saying 'Disney on ice'

"Were watching Disney on ice?" I asked in shock.

"Yep" Aunt Alice beamed as I just stayed in her arms with my mouth hanging open. Tears started to roll down my face.

"Aww!" I heard all the girls of my family say.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jake asked jogging over to me.

"I'm fine I'm just really happy!" I beamed.

"Well shall we go watch the show then?" Daddy asked as I nodded my head. We lined up in the line to show the lady our tickets. We all took our seats me in the middle of mommy and Jake with daddy and Seth either side of them. The lights went down and then all kinds of lights shined on the ice and then Disney characters ran onto the ice. Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto and everyone else.

"Minnie!" I beamed as everyone laughed. She ran onto the ice and skated around with Mickey. They all started to talk and I was amazed. I could see in the corners of my eyes mommy and Jake just watching me. Mickey then found a lamp and I knew who's lamp that was it was the genies!

"Genie's lamp" I told Jake.

"Oh yeah I wonder what's going to happen?" Jake wondered. Aladdin then came onto the ice as Minnie and everyone left he found the lamp and rubbed it causing the genie to appear. Loads of genies then appeared dancing and singing. Aladdin and genie then disappeared after a few routines as sleeping beauty came onto the ice with the three fairy's and her prince. Cinderella came on after that then followed by the little mermaid and snow white. Peter pan also had a part in the show and then there was an intermission.

"Nessie do you want some chocolate ice cream? Seth, Jake do you?" Daddy asked.

"Yes please" We all beamed as daddy chuckled and went to get some.

"Are you enjoying the show sweetie?" Mommy asked.

"I love it!" I beamed.

"Nessie smile" Grandma called from down the end of the row. I smiled at her as she took my picture my family seemed to be having a good time as well.

"How do they speak? Their mouths are not moving?" I asked as everyone laughed.

"They record it then play it when they skate" Mommy said.

"What was your favourite act so far?" Jake asked.

"All of them! But mainly the little mermaid" I beamed.

"I knew you was going to pick that one it was pretty cool when she flew across the ice" Jake said.

"Yeah!" I beamed then daddy came back with our ice creams and I started to eat mine as the show started again. Finding nemo came onto the ice which was amazing with all the bright colours and the skating fish. Toy story came after finding nemo as Jessie and woody danced while Buzz rode bulls eye around the ice. After toy story monsters Inc came onto the ice with boo, mike and Sullivan scaring the children on the ice and then making them laugh. Belle and the beast then performed on the ice with all the characters from beauty and the beast. For the final act everyone came out and danced to finish.

"That was amazing!" I beamed.

"Good" Jake said grinning at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself were going home now" Mommy said but I didn't want to go home.

"Hold up!" Aunt Alice said.

"You didn't?" Daddy said with a massive grin on his face.

"I did!" Aunt Alice beamed and then Jake picked me up as we followed her down to some doors near the stage.

"Cullen's" She said and then the man let us all through the door. Aunt Alice led us to a little room where all the Disney princesses were and Minnie and Mickey mouse. Tears formed my eyes as everyone laughed.

"Is this the young Renesmee?" Cinderella asked as I nodded my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you we hear your a massive princess and Minnie mouse fan?" Cinderella asked as I nodded my head again speechless.

"Would you like a picture with us? Then we can give you our autographs" Snow white asked as I nodded my head again. Jake gave me a little nudge as I walked over to stand with Minnie, Mickey and the princesses. Minnie put her arm around me and the princess all had a hand on me as Grandma took my picture. Everyone then signed a little book Aunt Alice gave me.

"It was nice to meet you Renesmee" Belle said.

"It was nice to meet you too" I said quietly but they still heard it I went to turn and walk away but ran back in human speed giving them all a hug. They waved goodbye to me and I left with my family.

"Alice that was so sweet what you done thank you" Mommy said while I was still speechless.

"Her little face" Carmen said.

"Nessie did you like that?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Thank you thank you!" I beamed running up to her and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome!" Aunt Alice beamed.

"Jake I met Minnie and Cinderella and everyone!" I beamed.

"I know how amazing is that!" Jake beamed.

"I can't explain how she's feeling but a simple way to put it is she is over the moon" Uncle Jasper said.

"I can't blame her" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Reading her mind then was truly magical" Daddy said.

"So lovely!" Grandma beamed.

On the way home I kept flicking through my book which everyone singed until I fell asleep on Jake's lap.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you enjoyed the chapter! Please do review! The next one is going to be another Emmet and Nessie play time and then a visitor is going to appear! But who? **_

_**Please do review again! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	10. Unwanted visit

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is interesting. Emmet and Nessie are back with another game and then there is a surprise visit. Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Unwanted visit

I was hunting with all of my family including Jake and Seth but Uncle Emmet stayed at home for some reason. When we met this morning Aunt Alice and daddy were shaking their heads at him so I wonder what he is up too. I was riding on Jake's back with everyone else running alongside us to our hunting spot. We arrived at our spot and everyone went off after a scent Jake and Seth stayed with me though. I jumped of Jake's back and started to follow the scent of and Elk. I could feel his heart beat a few metres away from me so I coached low with Jake and Seth hiding in the bush behind me watching. I leapt up and landed on top of the Elk breaking its neck and then draining the blood out of it. They was a herd nearby so I followed they scent and waited in the bushes with Jake and Seth next to me. When the time was right I jumped out and landed on top of the male breaking its neck and letting the blood flow down my throat. I walked back to Jake and Seth who were grinning at me as I jumped on Jake's back to go meet up with my family.

"Nessie you done?" Mommy asked me.

"Yep I'm full" I said patting my tummy. I noticed daddy was on the phone.

"It's safe to go home" Daddy said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should drop Nessie of and run" Mommy said laughing I didn't know what they was talking about.

"Uncle Emmet" Daddy said and I giggled wondering what he was up too.

Everyone came to join us then and we headed our way back home I loved to run but I loved getting a ride from Jake even more he seemed to enjoy it as well. It was the middle of May and the sun had started to come out so we couldn't go anywhere today or tomorrow. I couldn't wait till tomorrow as we were going around Rachel's for lunch. We arrived back home as daddy started to chuckle.

"Hey everyone!" Uncle Emmet beamed.

"Emmet what did you do?" Aunt Rose asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing I just set up a game for me and Nessie to play" Emmet said grinning and I started bouncing up and down on Jake's back.

"Nessie would you like to follow me to the back garden?" Uncle Emmet asked as I jumped of Jake and ran with Uncle Emmet. In the back garden was a massive pirate ship with a pole in the middle with a pirate flag, a plank with a swimming pool underneath. They were a stirring wheel and a little lookout area at the top of the pole. it looked amazing!

"Did you build this?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah" Uncle Emmet said.

"Emmet why is there a pirate ship in my garden?" Grandma asked shocked.

"Don't worry me and Nessie are going to play in it then I have some people picking it up in two days to take to a preschool" Uncle Emmet said.

"Oh how lovely!" Grandma beamed.

"Why is there a pool?" Mommy asked raising her eyebrow.

"No reason" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"Wow!" Jake and Seth both said when they joined us.

"Nessie in Edwards's room I got an outfit for you" Uncle Emmet said and then I ran off to my daddy's old room. The outfit was a pink and black pirate costume with an eye patch and a sword. I put it on and ran back downstairs to the garden. Uncle Emmet had a brown and white pirate costume on and I noticed everyone had disappeared apart from grandma, grandpa and Jake. Grandma sat with the camera and the camcorder.

"Shall we set sail?" Uncle Emmet asked me.

"Eye Eye captain" I said giggling as we ran onto the boat. Uncle Emmet handed me a piece of paper which said 'we need to capture mommy, Jake and Rose' I giggled.

"Where's the gold?" I asked.

"It was taken!" Uncle Emmet said.

"By who?" I asked.

"The names are on the paper go up top and look out I'll get the wheel" Uncle Emmet said and then I jumped to the top of where the pole were the lookout hole was. I looked out and then I saw Jake.

"I see one!" I shouted to Uncle Emmet.

"Good, come down and get ready to attack we need to capture him" Uncle Emmet said and I jumped down getting my sword ready.

"Attack!" Uncle Emmet shouted and I jumped out of the ship and ran after Jake who looked scared. I jumped on top of him pinning him to the ground as Uncle Emmet picked him up. He jumped back on the boat and tied him around the wooden pole in the middle with the rope.

"What did I do this time?" Jake asked laughing.

"You stole the map" I said shoving my sword in his face.

"It wasn't me!" Jake protested but laughing.

"No you mean it wasn't just you" Uncle Emmet said.

"Captain I believe the thief's are in the house" I said.

"Attack!" Uncle Emmet shouted again as we ran towards the house and into the living room where everyone was. I jumped on top of mommy and she willingly fell to the ground. Uncle Emmet took Aunt Rose to the ground as everyone laughed. We took them back to the ship and tied them up with Jake.

"What did we do?" Aunt Rose asked laughing.

"It wasn't me it was Rose!" Mommy shouted. Everyone came out into the garden to watch then.

"Where is the treasure map?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"We don't know!" Aunt Rose shouted trying not to laugh.

"Don't lie!" I shouted.

"Nessie go look out for any intruders" Uncle Emmet said and I jumped up to my little watch out area looking out for anyone attacking us.

"All good captain" I shouted down.

"Good" Uncle Emmet said and then I jumped back down to join him.

"What's this?" Uncle Emmet asked taking a piece of paper out of mommy's pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it up.

"It's the treasure map!" I beamed and then looking at mommy who looked confused.

"It wasn't me it was all Jake!" Mommy protested.

"Bella don't blame me you had the map!" Jake said laughing.

"Nessie what shall we do with her?" Uncle Emmet asked. I thought about it and then worked it all out.

I looked at mummy and said "Walk the plank" I heard daddy chuckle and mommy growl.

"Good idea my matey" Uncle Emmet said and then he untied mommy holding her arms so she couldn't move. He then put her at the edge of the plank.

"Any last words?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Yeah you have the wrong person it was all Jake and Rose ever since they became friends they have been doing evil" Mommy protested as Jake and Aunt Rose laughed.

"Nessie you can get rid of the thief" Uncle Emmet chuckled and then I walked onto the plank with my sword out pushing mommy towards the water.

"Please Nessie" Mommy begged. I then came right up to her and pushed her as she fell in the water with a splash. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't stop laughing myself.

"That's one scumbag down" Uncle Emmet said.

"What?" Jake asked shock going over his face.

"I think Jake worked with the thief" I said grinning at him.

"Yes good job this one's all yours Nessie" Uncle Emmet said.

"Nessie come on" Jake said as I was untying him and then holding him walking him towards the plank.

"No one steals from me and my captain" I said grinning at him.

"It wasn't me it was Rose!" Jake protested.

"Start walking" I said pointing my sword towards him as he started walking backwards.

"Nessie please" Jake asked but I took a step forward as he took a step back.

"Bye bye Jake" I said then took another step forward as he took another step back and fell into the pool with a splash.

"Excellent work what are we doing with this one?" Uncle Emmet asked. Aunt Rose's face dropped then.

"No! I'll do anything I'll be your maid anything!" She protested. I untied her and held her leading her towards the plank.

"We can't trust her captain" I said.

"Your right fed her to the sharks" Uncle Emmet said and then Aunt Rose gave me a pleading look.

"Nessie come on please" Aunt Rose begged but I put her right on the edge of the platform.

"Sorry but it's a two man ship" I said and then I took a step forward as Aunt Rose took a step back into the pool with a splash.

"Now we have the treasure map we can set sail" He said grinning "Take the lookout while I stir the ship" I took my place back up at the lookout and I saw Aunt Rose, Jake and mommy soaking wet. I giggled and then carried on looking out all my family was watching us laughing.

"Land ahoy" Uncle Emmet shouted and I jumped back down to join him as he handed me the map.

"Lead us to the treasure" Uncle Emmet said. It said take 50 steps from the pirate ship and into the house. I started counting my steps along the garden then into the house followed by Uncle Emmet by the time I got to 50 I was in the hallway opposite two doors. The map says take a left so I opened the left door into Uncle Emmet's room. It then said take another 10 steps so I counted my steps again which lead to the door to their wardrobe. I opened the door and they were the treasure chest.

"Captain I found the treasure!" I beamed.

"Open in up" Uncle Emmet said grinning. I ran over to the treasure chest and opened it up to find chocolate coins.

"Chocolate coins!" I beamed as Uncle Emmet chuckled. I carried the treasure chest back downstairs were everyone else was and started to eat the coins.

"That was really fun Uncle Emmet!" I beamed giving him a hug.

"Good I have a whole load of activities planned" Uncle Emmet beamed as everyone sighed.

"How about pirate Nessie has some dinner now with Jake and Seth" Grandma called from the dining room I turned around to see Jake was already dry it must of been his heat.

I ran to the dining room with Seth and Jake as we sat down at the table. Grandma made spaghetti and meatballs with mine mixed in chocolate.

"You and Emmet are crazy together!" Jake said chuckling.

"Jake there's still a pool outside!" Uncle Emmet shouted as I giggled.

"He comes up with the funniest games!" I beamed. I couldn't wait till our next game I wondered what it could be.

"Yeah your face lights up when you two are together you should play more often" Jake said.

"We are don't you worry" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"I wonder who the next victims are" Seth chuckled. I carried on eating my dinner until I was full and then me and my family sat in the living room to watch toy story. I cuddled into Jake's chest with blanky and teddy until I fell asleep.

I woke up in my daddy's old room and I went downstairs to find everyone watching the news. I saw a highlight go over the TV saying 'Woodland Zoo is still unknown to what caused the Elephant's blood to be drained' I gasped in shock then turned to Uncle Emmet who was grinning.

"Uncle Emmet you didn't!" I said in shock as everyone laughed.

"What it was too tempting" He said chuckling as I shook my head at him.

"Come on Nessie lets get you some breakfast" Grandma said offering her hand. I took it as we walked to the kitchen.

"How about we have chocolate pancakes with chocolate sauce?" Grandma asked.

"Yes please!" I beamed and then she started cooking I went to find Jake in the dining room with Seth.

"Morning munchkin" Jake said grinning at me.

"Morning Ness" Seth said.

"Morning" I said taking my seat next to Jake.

"Pancakes for breakfast today?" Jake asked me.

"Yep!" I beamed as he chuckled.

"You excited to go round Rachel's?" Jake asked but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Yeah! It's been a month since I've seen her!" I said.

"I know" Jake said and then grandma brought in my breakfast which smelled amazing.

"Here you go sweetie" Grandma said putting the plate in front of me and then my chocolate milk shake then she left the room. I dug in straight away eating every single bit and using my spoon to eat the melted chocolate.

I put my spoon down and held Jake's hand as we walked back to the kitchen to put our plates in the dishwasher. We then went to the living room where my mommy was waiting for me.

"Come on we need to get you dressed" She said picking me up and then taking me upstairs I could get dressed by myself now but I liked it when mommy helped me.

"Where's Aunt Alice?" I asked mommy.

"She's on the phone with Kate planning Kate and Garrett's wedding" Mommy said.

"How exciting do you know what they having?" I asked.

"Yeah a mix between traditional and from the 1700's where Garrett was born and raised" Mommy said.

"Sounds interesting" I said I couldn't wait to be their flower girl.

Mommy then got me dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute little butterfly top with a pink jacket. Mommy then plaited parts of my hair pinning it back of my face. I then went downstairs to get my converses on and I was ready to go.

"Be good" Daddy said kissing my head.

"See you soon" Mommy said hugging me and then I left with Jake and Seth.

On the way to Rachel's I was thinking about Kate's and Garrett's wedding as I didn't know how things were in the 1700's. It sounded interesting though and different so I couldn't wait.

"Jake! Nessie! Seth!" Rachel beamed as we pulled up in their drive. I got out of the car and ran to Rachel showing her me pushing Jake of the plank.

"Sounds like you had a fun day yesterday" Rachel said laughing.

"Hey sis" Jake said giving his sister a hug.

"Hey Jake" Rachel said hugging him back.

"Hey Rachel" Seth said.

"Hey Seth" Rachel said and then we went into the house.

"Paul guess what!" I beamed.

"What?" He asked.

"I was a pirate yesterday and I pushed Jake of the plank" I said and then I showed him and he burst into tears of laughter.

Billy then wheeled into the room "What's so funny?" He asked and I showed him and he started to chuckle.

"Serves you right for taking the treasure map" Billy said chuckling.

"Thanks dad" Jake said as Seth was chuckling.

"Nessie I heard you met the Disney princesses and Minnie" Rachel said and then I showed her.

"It was amazing!" I beamed.

"Such a lucky girl meeting the princesses" Billy said.

"I know and I watched the show too!" I beamed.

"Really? You're so lucky" Billy said.

"Interesting question Jake I was watching the news the other week and an elephant was drained of blood" Paul said chuckling as did Rachel and Billy.

"That would be Emmet" Jake and Seth said laughing.

"I wish I saw it" Paul said laughing.

"Paul go start the BBQ" Rachel said slapping his chest lightly.

"I wonder how BBQ tastes with chocolate" I wondered Jake always made sure he had a pot of chocolate with him where ever we went now. Everyone laughed at me and then Paul went out to start the BBQ.

Jake's phone started to go off and he answered it all I heard was "Bring Nessie home now!" It sounded like my daddy.

"Why what's happened?" Jake asked.

"Aro is coming" Daddy said and Jake shut his phone.

"Rachel I'm so sorry but Nessie needs to get home Aro is back in town" Jake said picking me up.

"Why?" Rachel asked in shock and then Paul came back into the room.

"I'm not sure" Jake said getting in his serious voice.

"I'll come with you" Paul said taking his apron off.

"Jake everything is going to be okay do what whoever says" Billy said but I was scared so buried my head into Jake's chest.

We ran to the car but I didn't want to let go of Jake. I clung on him tight not wanting to let him go.

"Jake I'll drive" Paul said and then we got in the car me on Jake's lap sobbing I saw Rachel with her hand on her heart and holding Billy's hand as they gave me a small smile. Paul drove to our home as Jake rocked me back and forth trying to comfort me. He carried me into the house were everyone was in the living room.

"Nessie sweetie what's wrong" Mommy asked but I knew daddy read my mind.

"She's scared because Aro is coming" Daddy said.

"Why is he coming?" Jake asked sitting down with me still on his lap.

"I think he wants to try to become friends with us because he is worried about our increase in size and power" Edward said.

"He will be here in ten minutes" Aunt Alice said.

"Right Nessie and Jake at the back and were all sit in front" Uncle Emmet said in a serious voice.

"Is he coming alone?" I asked.

"No he's bringing half the guard, Caius and Marcus" Aunt Alice said and I started to sob again.

"Shh sweetie they are not going to hurt you" Mommy said.

"Darling sit at the back of the room with Jake, Seth and Paul while we seat in front" Daddy said and then everyone got up to rearrange the sofas. Grandpa put a sofa at the back wall and then he had the corner sofa in front of it. Me, Jake, Seth and Paul sat on the back sofa with me on Jake's lap. My family then sat in front of us. Right in front of me was daddy, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper but I was still scared. Uncle Jasper kept sending me waves of calmness which made me feel a bit better. There was a knock at the door and Grandpa got up to answer as I buried my head into Jake's chest.

"Carlisle long time no see" I heard Aro.

"Shh" Jake whispered and I tried to calm down.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus" Grandpa greeted and then they all walked into the living room. I peeked out from Jake's chest to see them all standing there in their black and red robes with their pale white skin.

"Young Renesmee" Aro beamed and I hid again.

"She's a little scared" Grandpa said.

"Oh we have not come to hurt you dear one" Aro said and I slowly turned my head to see him smiling at me and Jake holding back a growl.

"Can I ask why you have come here?" Grandpa asked.

"We have come to apologise for our actions and in hope we can become friends again" Aro said smiling.

"It seems your mind is telling me something else" Daddy said.

"Now now Edward didn't Carlisle and Esme teach you manners?" Aro asked as my daddy growled. _I want to go Jake_ I thought.

"I know you do" He whispered.

"These must be the shape shifters" Aro beamed looking at Jake, Seth and Paul.

"Yes our family and friends" Daddy said.

"How can you stand to be near them?" Caius asked.

"Nothing wrong with my Jake" I whispered a little annoyed and then Caius looked at me and I buried my head in Jake's chest again.

"She seems awfully close with one" Caius said.

"Brother the young wolf imprinted on her" Aro said.

"Which is?" Caius asked I noticed Jane and her brother Alec standing either side of Aro and then Demetri at the back.

"Can we not discuss this we don't want her finding out till she's older" Daddy said.

"Apologise we will respect your wishes, brother I shall tell you later" Aro said. The only member of the Volturi I liked was Marcus because he didn't say anything and seemed nice.

"Thank you" Daddy said.

"Carlisle can you forgive us?" Aro asked.

"Aro I believe my son I don't think you came here wanting to be friends" Grandpa said.

"He wants us to become his friends so he is not threatened by us" Daddy said.

"Edward didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your thoughts to yourself?" Caius spat.

"Not when it's about my family" Daddy said through gritted teeth.

"Aro I think it would be best if you leave your scaring my granddaughter and we are still friends but you have no need to worry about us we do not cause violence" Grandpa said.

"Very well but thank you" Aro said and then they left.

"Carlisle they are not giving up until they have me, Bella, Nessie and Alice" Daddy said through gritted teeth.

I heard Jake growl from underneath me as Carlisle said "Alice would you keep an eye on them?"

"Yes" Aunt Alice said. I was still sobbing worried that they were going to come again.

"Nessie darling their gone and I promise you they won't come again" Daddy said and I gave him a weak smile.

* * *

**_That's that chapter I hopped you liked it. Will Aro try agian? What's going to happen? Next chapter will be on tomorow and will take a while as it's Garretts and Kate's wedding! Only 4 more weddings to go for this story after Kate's including Sam's and Emily's!_**

**_Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	11. Old-Fashioned

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one was kind of hard to do as I had no idea about 1700's weddings! I tried my best and went with the ideas people had during them days. Please do review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Kates wedding Dress- . /-NDissl9Sbc4/TefIE_

Garrett's suit- /pin/90423904989823386/

Tanya's bridesmaid outfit-

Nessie's flower girl outfit- .

Bouquet- .

* * *

Chapter 11- Old-Fashioned

It was the big day and we were all staying at the Denali's in Alaska. The living room was being turned into a wedding service room and was covered in pastel blue and yellow flowers. Garrett told me that in the 1700's pastel colours were in fashion with weddings. Everyone was coming to their wedding, all vampires including Benjamin and Zafrina who I haven't seen since January. They were all arriving in the morning in time for the wedding so I wouldn't see them until after the wedding ceremony.

"Nessie do you want to go play in the snow?" Jake asked me.

"It melts in my hands" I said but then Uncle Emmet came into the room.

"How about a snowball fight and you chuck them before they melt?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Okay" I beamed.

"Edward, Jasper, Seth get here now" Uncle Emmet called and then they all appeared in the same room.

"Me, Jake and Nessie against you three in a snowball fight" Uncle Emmet said.

"You're going down" Uncle Jasper said and then we all ran outside. Uncle Emmet made us a wall from snow to protect us. He then made a bundle of snowballs so we could pick them up and chuck them to stop them from melting fast.

"Attack!" Uncle Emmet shouted and then we started throwing the snowballs at Daddy, Seth and Uncle Jasper. I hit daddy right in the face and then he turned to get me I ducked down behind the wall giggling. After the snowball fight daddy, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper made a massive snowman with arms and legs.

"Nessie, Jake, Seth dinners ready" Grandma called and then we ran indoors to find Carmen placing steak and chips in our seats. Grandma then put my chocolate sauce on the table and I dug in pouring the chocolate sauce over my dinner. _Yummy_ I thought touching Jake as he chuckled.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked Carmen.

"He's gone out hunting he's not allowed home to see Kate" Carmen said and it made sense you're not supposed to see your bride the night before their wedding.

"Kate if we had an early 1700's wedding dress you wouldn't fit through the door! Your wedding dress is towards the late 1700's" Aunt Alice said walking into the dining room with Kate.

"Okay so the wedding ceremony is traditional and the reception is 1700's ballroom themed?" Kate asked Aunt Alice.

"Yes!" Aunt Alice beamed.

"It's a good job I trust you" Kate said and then hugged Aunt Alice.

"It's going to be perfect!" Aunt Alice beamed and then mommy came into the room.

"Come on sweetie let's get you washed and into bed you have a busy day tomorrow" I said my goodbyes to my family, Jake and Seth. I followed mommy up to the room we were staying in and then mommy ran me a bath as I took my clothes off. She washed my hair and then she dried me off putting on my cute lady bird PJ'S. She tucked me into bed and then left the room turning the lights off. I laid in bed wondering what my flower girl dress was going to look like.

"Nessie come on wake up" Aunt Alice said shaking me and then I turned back over as I knew why she was here.

"Don't make me drag you out of bed" She said putting her hands on her hips and I sat up in defeat as she smiled.

"I'm starting with you first" Aunt Alice beamed.

"I'll do her hair" Aunt Rose said entering the room with a massive bag full of hair products and electrics.

"Can't I at least have breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah here" Aunt Alice said and then she handed me my bowl of coco pops. I ate them as slowly as I could trying to put of Aunt Alice but it didn't work as she raised an eyebrow at me. Once I was done she put me on the chair and Aunt Rose started doing my hair. I felt her French plaiting my hair and then she was curling parts really tightly. Aunt Alice was then doing my make up but was using natural colour eye shadow and a little bit of lip-gloss. She painted my toes and nails a pale blue and then Aunt Rose finished with my hair. Aunt Alice pulled out an old fashioned white dress that came to my ankles with a pale blue sash going across my middle into the back. I then had a white straw hat with a blue flower on the side and Aunt Rose clipped it into my hair. Once I was dressed I looked into the mirror to see a French plait going across the top of my head and then tight curls that came to my shoulders. The hat only just showed the French plait and I looked like I belonged in an old-fashioned movie. Aunt Alice gave me little white shoes to match my dress and my white basket full with blue and yellow flower petals.

"Wow is this how children use to dress?" I asked.

"Yes now stay still don't do anything you can go downstairs for an hour then you must come back up!" Aunt Alice said and then disappeared.

I walked out of the room I was staying in and went downstairs to find Jake he was in the kitchen of course with Seth in their tuxes. Jake saw me and smiled as I put my basket on the counter.

"Someone looks a little old-fashioned" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah my hair looks shorter" I said pulling a strand of my hair as it pinned back into its tight curl.

"Yeah you look like a china doll" Seth chuckled.

"You look cute" Jake said grinning.

"I'm only allowed down for an hour but I can't do anything" I said.

"Have you seen the living room?" Seth asked.

"No" I said and then they guided me too the living room they was little white chairs in lines but on the end of the chairs was a pastel yellow ribbon connecting that chair to the next. On each chair where the ribbon was connected was a pastel blue flower that was the same as my sash. Pastel blue and yellow material hung across the ceiling. Everything looked amazing but in the middle of the room at the other end of the chairs was an arch covered in pastel blue and yellow flowers.

"Wow" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah wait to you see the tent Tanya, Eleazar and Esme having been setting up all night" Jake said.

"Look at my little girl" Daddy said grinning in his tux.

"Yeah I've gone back in time" I said giggling.

"Esme quick here is your picture opportunity" Daddy called and then grandma was in the same room in a flash with her camera. She took a picture of me then a picture with Jake, then daddy then everyone with Seth.

I sat with Jake, Seth and daddy as we played checkers and chess that Carmen had. This was all we could do without Aunt Alice having a hissy fit if I ruin my hair or something.

"Nessie up stairs" Aunt Alice called and then I smiled at Jake, daddy and Seth then took off upstairs to were Aunt Alice was. She was finishing off with mommy who did not look happy while Aunt Rose was doing Kate's hair. I sat on the bed out of the way watching my Aunties work then mommy came to join me once she was done and Aunt Alice moved onto Grandma. I didn't even realise I fell asleep to I heard Aunt Alice shriek with joy.

I opened my eyes to find myself in mommy's arms proberly trying to stop me from messing up my hair. Kate stood in a long white slim dress with straps. A line of silver gems wrapped around her chest and then they was a little train that just touched the ground. Her hair had tight curls like mine but was pinned back into a bun which still showed all the tight curls. Little curls then hanged down each side of her face. A veil was attached from underneath the bun and fell to the ground causing a little train.

"You look amazing!" I beamed.

"Thank you, you look so cute" Kate beamed and then I saw Tanya and Eleazar in the same room. Tanya was Kate's bridesmaid and had an old fashioned simple plain dress that fell to the ground. Eleazar then had an old-fashioned blue suit on he was going to walk Kate down the aisle.

"It's almost time Nessie" Aunt Alice beamed giving me my basket and then handing Kate her bouquet which was blue and yellow flowers with little daisy's in-between. Tanya then had a smaller version of Kate's bouquet.

"Me, Rose and Bella are going down see you soon" Aunt Alice beamed then ran out of the room.

"By sweetie listen to when Kate tells you to go" Mommy said kissing my check and then left.

"You ready Nessie?" Kate asked me with a massive smile.

"Yep!" I beamed.

"Okay follow me downstairs to the dining room" Kate said and then we went downstairs into the dining room. A hallway lead to the living room where the ceremony was so the aisle was the hall way and the living room. I could hear everyone talking and laughing everyone here was vampires so they were only three heartbeats in the house me, Jake and Seth. Everyone quieted down and then a orchestra in the corner of the living room started to play.

"Go" Kate said grinning at me and then I walked out of the dining room and down the hallway with all eyes on me from the living room. I started sprinkling petals in front of me slowly in time with the music. I heard footsteps behind me and knew Tanya was now following me followed by Kate and Eleazar. When I reached the end I joined my mommy and daddy who were on the front row. Tanya then went and stood on the right side of the arch in front of us. Garrett was stood on the other side and was grinning at Kate who approached him. Carlisle was Garrett's best man so stood on the left of Garrett. Garrett was wearing a blue blazer that done all the way up to his neck it suited the old fashioned clothing everyone was wearing. Uncle Jasper was marrying them and so he started to speak reading from his little book.

"I, Garrett, take you, Kate, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Garrett said sliding a ring onto Kate's finger.

"I, Kate, take you, Garrett, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kate said sliding a ring onto Garrets finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Uncle Jasper said and then Garrett picked up Kate pressing his lips to hers as they kissed. When they finished and turned to face the audience everyone stood up to cheer as I clapped.

"Are we going to the tent now?" I whispered to daddy.

"Yes" He said and then we got up to walk towards the tent in the forest.

"Nessie!" Zafrina beamed in her deep voice.

"Zafrina!" I beamed hugging her.

"You've grown little one!" She said.

"Yep" Then I started to see the jungle appear around me again as I stood grinning seeing the monkeys swing in the trees and then bright green of the jungle.

"Show me what you've been up too" Zafrina asked and then I put my hand to her check and showed her everything from the past few months.

"You've had an interesting time these last few months, I have to go join my friends we shall speak later" Zafrina asked and then she took off after her friends.

"Come on Nessie" Daddy said as we walked towards the tent to congratulate Kate and Garrett.

"Congratulations!" Everyone beamed when we saw Kate and Garrett.

"Thank you and thank you Alice and Nessie it wouldn't have been perfect without your help" Kate said.

"Well it's all thanks to this" Aunt Alice said pointing to her head as well all laughed.

"I have some lovely pictures" Grandma beamed. Grandma really enjoyed taking pictures it was her hobby.

"Thank you Esme" Kate said.

"Were move on were hold up the line" Daddy said and then we walked into a tent which was amazing. A massive chandelier was in the middle of the tent brightening up the whole places. Tables were then placed around the room with chandeliers in the middle covered in yellow and blue flowers. They was a massive dance floor in the middle of the tent and in the corner was an orchestra Everything was gold on the floors, walls and ceilings but the tables and chairs were white with blue and yellow ribbon. It really did look like a wedding in a ball room.

We took our seats at the Cullen table which was the closest to the Denali's table as were are their family. They didn't bother with food or the wedding cake because everyone here was a vampire apart from Jake, Seth and kind of me.

"Nessie, Jake and Seth I made you some dinner" Carmen said putting three plates in front of us. The dinner was roast chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables, mine covered in chocolate. We started to eat as everyone began the speeches but I wasn't really paying attention because the dinner was too good! Once I was done Grandma quickly ran them back to the house as Carmen came back with two cokes and a chocolate milkshake.

"Thank you" I said giving Carmen a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie" Carmen said and then ran off to take her seat.

Kate and Garrett came over to us before they began their first dance together. They had three little boxes in their hands.

"Since we didn't have a wedding cake we had three cup cakes made" Kate said handing them to me, Jake and Seth. I noticed everyone in the room turned to look at us and I started to blush.

"Thanks" Me, Jake and Seth said and then opened our boxes to find a cupcake with a mix of yellow and blue icing on the top which was shaped as a flower.

"It's chocolate and there's a little pot of chocolate in the corner" Kate said and then I pulled out a little pot which melted in my hand.

"Thanks!" I beamed and then poured the sauce over the cupcake and began to eat. Once I was done Kate and Garrett had their first dance as they glided around the dance floor holding each other remind me of beauty and the beast when they danced in the ballroom.

Couples started to get up to join Kate and Garret and daddy turned to me "Nessie would you like to dance with me?"

"Did mommy refuse you?" I asked laughing.

"Yes" He said and then I took his hand "But I want to dance with my daughter as well" He then picked me up so I was his height and started gliding around the dance floor with me in his arms holding my arms out like everyone else was doing. It was quite fun and I enjoyed it everyone kept swapping partners and I ended up in Benjamin's arms.

"Benjamin!" I beamed I used to love it when he showed me all his powers.

"Hello young Nessie long time no see" He said grinning as we twirled along the dance floor in his arms.

"It's been a while" I said giggling,

"Yes and you've grown again, are we enjoying our self tonight?" He asked.

"Yes! It's amazing!" I beamed.

"Yes I was raised during the last ten years of the1700's" Benjamin said.

"Really? Did you go to balls like this?" I asked.

"Yes to work" He said laughing and then Uncle Emmet took me off of him and twirled me around the dance floor. I was then passed to Uncle Jasper followed by Grandpa, Eleazar, Garrett, some vampires I didn't know and then I was dancing with Jake.

"You are enjoying yourself Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Yep I've danced with everyone" I said as we twirled around the dance floor.

"I know I've been watching" Jake said chuckling.

"Did you know Benjamin was born in the 1700's?" I asked Jake.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Jake are we going to live as long as he has" I asked.

"Yeah we sure are and did you know Kate and Tanya are over a thousand years old?" Jake asked chuckling.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yep" He said.

"I wonder what you do for your 1000th birthday." I wondered.

"I'm not sure but your one soon" Jake said grinning.

"Yep!" I beamed excited for my birthday. I leant on Jake's chest as he moved to the music thinking about when I'm going to get married and who I might get married too and then I thought about my birthday mommy said I could decorate my room how I like it and Aunt Alice is going to plan a party with me.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter the next one is just Claire coming over for the night and then another Emmet and Nessie time joined with Claire! Woo! How exciting! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	12. Space Girls

_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one! Please do review! I really want to know what poeple think of rising son so far._

_Robyn xx_

* * *

Chapter 12- Space girls

Mommy and daddy were finally letting me have Claire stay over for the night and I was so excited. She was coming over in a few ours time and I was now shopping with mommy, daddy and Jake for our sleepover supplies. I haven't taken my necklace of that Claire gave me since Christmas and I was never going to take it off! Grandma and Aunt Rose were making cakes, brownies and treats for us to have and we were allowed as many as we wanted.

"How about you and Claire make your own pizzas?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed thinking about replacing the tomato puree with chocolate.

Daddy chuckled and said "Nessie if you cook chocolate then it will just burn"

"Why don't you make the pizza then when it comes out of the oven pour the chocolate on" Jake said laughing with daddy.

"Let's go to the chocolate and sweet section first" Mommy said every time we went shopping we always went their first. Mommy picked up a whole box of chocolate for me and then we picked all kinds from milky bar, princess chocolate, malteasers, buttons and loads of other chocolates. Mommy then picked up bags of sweets and marshmallows which I could dip into chocolate. Everyone was looking at us and our trolley.

"100 kids for a chocolate sweet party is a nightmare" Mommy said trying to seem normal.

"Good luck with that, little kids with sugar are not a good mix" A lady said and then walked of as daddy and Jake chuckled.

"Right is that everything down here?" mommy asked.

"Yep!" I beamed.

"Okay lets go biscuits next and then were go dairy then movies and finally the frozen section" Mommy said pushing the shopping trolley. We went down the biscuit aisle and got lots of chocolate biscuits and cookies. Mommy also got some popcorn and normal crisps for Claire which I could again dip into chocolate.

"Mommy look at this movie" I said picking us Charlie and the chocolate factory when we walked down the movie aisle.

"Trust you to pick out that movie" Jake chuckled as mommy put it into the trolley laughing with Daddy. Me and mommy also picked out Ice age 1 and 2. Then we finally picked out Anastasia. We then went down the dairy aisle to get chocolate milkshake and then some magic straws with milk. Daddy went to go get some normal juice for Claire. Finally at the freezer section mommy got some Ben and Jerry vanilla, cookie dough and chocolate fudge brownie. We then went to the cashier to pay.

"Someone has a sweet tooth" The lady said.

"Yeah it's for my daughter's birthday party" Mommy said and I looked at her with a confused look as daddy chuckled.

"How old are you going to be?" The lady asked me.

I was about to say one but mommy cut in "She's five turning six next week"

"Oh how lovely well happy birthday and I hope you enjoy your party" The lady said as mommy paid and then we left.

"Do you say the same thing every week, using a party excuse?" Daddy asked chuckling.

"Yes I go to a different cashier every time" Mommy said.

"Well she wasn't worried about the chocolate she was more worried about how old you was when you had Nessie" Daddy said chuckling.

"Frozen at eighteen that means you would of had Nessie at the age of twelve" Jake said chuckling.

"Well a certain someone could have kids before she even turns twelve" Mommy said giving me a little smile and I just shook my head as my response.

"Not yet!" then laughed "when you're older a lot older" Mommy said eyeing Jake. Daddy stayed silent deep in his thought as we got back into the car mommy loading the boot.

"Bella we need to talk later with Carlisle" Daddy said.

"Ok... "Mommy said as daddy started to drive.

"Mommy where are we having the sleepover?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where do you want to sleep?" Mommy asked.

"The big house" I said.

"Maybe you could ask grandma if you could sleep in the living room" Daddy said.

"Yeah!" I beamed. When we got back to the house I carried a bag to the kitchen for mommy then I ran of looking for grandma who was in grandpa's study with grandpa.

I knocked on the door saying "It's me Nessie"

"Come in sweetie" Grandma said.

"What can we do for you?" Grandpa asked smiling.

"Could me and Claire sleep in the living room tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah of course you can! Makes it easier for me to catch pictures of you" Grandma said smiling.

"I'll make sure everyone takes things slow so Claire doesn't get overwhelmed" Grandpa said.

"Thanks" I said hugging them and then running out the room. I still had an hour until Claire comes Aunt Alice gave me the Pacific Time. I went to go find Jake who was in the living room watching TV. I sneaked up behind him and then jumped on top of him landing in his lap as he jumped and I giggled.

"You scared me Nessie" Jake said chuckling.

"What you watching?" I asked looking at the TV.

"Nothing do you want to put something on?" Jake asked handing me the remote control.

"Wizards of Waverly place!" I beamed as I sat on Jake's lap watching the TV. I leant on Jake's chest listening to his heartbeat and his breathing and then the door went.

I jumped up to go run and answer the door Jake came with me though. I opened the door to find Claire and Quil "Claire!" I beamed.

"Nessie!" Claire beamed giving me a hug and then she and Quil came inside.

"You on patrol tonight?" Quil asked Jake as I took Claire to the living room.

"Claire we are going to have so much fun I got new movies and we have lots of treats!" I beamed as my family came into the room followed by Jake and Quil.

"Yay!" Claire beamed hugging me again.

"Emmett..." Aunt Alice and daddy both said looking at him shaking their heads and laughing. What has he decided and what is he thinking?

"Wait and see" Daddy said laughing.

"Jake you want to go for a quick run with me?" Quil asked Jake.

"Sure" Jake said and then me and Claire ran up to Quil and Jake giving them a hug goodbye.

"How interesting" Grandpa said grinning at me and Claire. Jake and Quil then went and we all decided to sit down and watch Ice age 1 and 2. I sat with Claire with mommy and daddy next to me then the rest of my family.

"Babe come out with me somewhere" Uncle Emmet said pulling Aunt Rose as daddy chuckled and Aunt Alice giggled in her pixie voice.

"Ok but you're telling me what's going on" Aunt Rose said and then left the room with Uncle Emmet.

"Shall we go make pizzas?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

"Who's going to make Jake's and Seth's they are home soon" Mommy said. Seth was spending the day with his mom and sister.

"I'll make Jakes!" I beamed.

"How about Claire makes Quil a pizza as well and then you both can make Seth one" Grandma said.

"Yeah!" Claire beamed and then we all went to the kitchen in human speed for Claire. Mommy and grandma started making the pizza base adding ingredients into the mix. When they was done mixing they was a massive dump of dough in the middle of the bowl and Grandma separated the mix into five separate lumps of dough.

"Make yours first" Mommy said giving us two rolling pins Grandma helped Claire because she found it hard. Daddy told me that Claire's mind is not as well developed as mine yet and I now looked older than her by a year or two. Mommy was busy grating cheese and cutting up all the pizza toppings in human speed. Grandma then helped me and Claire cut out our pizza basses in the shape of a heart. After we had our hearts cut out we covered the base in tomato puree then sprinkled cheese over the top. I then put ham, pepperoni, peppers, sweet corn and onion on top of my pizza as I haven't tried these with chocolate yet. Claire then put peppers and ham on hers.

"Let me take a picture of you holding your pizzas" Grandma beamed walking out of the room to get her camera.

She came back into the room again walking with her camera and took a picture of us holding our pizzas. We then went and showed all of my family and I saw Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose were back.

"Wow look at them their amazing" Daddy beamed.

"They look yummy" Uncle Jasper said as I giggled and he smiled at me.

"They smell good too" Aunt Alice beamed.

"Let's see what the chocolate monster and Claire have made" Uncle Emmet said walking over with Aunt Rose.

"Pizza!" Me and Claire beamed.

"They look amazing" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"I agree super work girls" Aunt Rose said and then Grandpa came done from his study.

"Look at them they look delicious girls" He said grinning at us.

"Come on girls you have to make Jake's, Seth's and Quills" Mommy said and then we followed her back to the kitchen to make the same pizzas again with the heart shaped bases. On Jake's I put Pepperoni, ham and peppers on because they were his favourite pizza toppings. For Seth's me and Claire put everything on as he would eat anything. Mommy then put them in the oven as we went off to play in my little house outside.

"Come up onto the second floor" I said to Claire taking her hand as we went up my stairs to the second floor where my little play den was. In the corner I had beanbags and then in the other corner I had a little table and chairs. My art supplies were all in here as well and I came here to paint. Out of one of the windows was a slide to go down and then they was boxes full with toys. I had a massive pretend kitchen and my pretend baby with her pram, high chair, cot and everything she needs.

"Wow this is amazing!" Claire beamed jumping up and down.

"I know what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we do painting?" She asked and I nodded my head taking her hand to lead her too my painting area. She worked on a piece of paper painting scribble lines while I painted a portrait of her I enjoyed painting ever since Carmon started teaching me. After I was done I signed it like Carmen told me and gave it to Claire.

"Your amazing!" She beamed and I just giggled as she handed me her picture.

"This is for you" She said and then I looked at her picture full with colourful scribble lines.

"I love it!" I beamed and I did because she made it for me.

"Girls dinner" Mommy shouted and then we picked up our paintings we gave each other and went down the slide walking towards the house.

We showed mommy our pictures "We painted each other a picture" I beamed.

"Wow they look really good, Jake, Quil and Seth are in the dining room" Mommy said smiling and then me and Claire ran at human speed towards the dining room.

"Jake!" I beamed.

"Quil!" Claire beamed as I jumped into Jake's lap and Quil picked Claire up onto his lap.

"Hey Claire bear I heard you made me dinner" Quil said talking to Claire.

"Jake I made you dinner too and me and Claire made Seth dinner as well" I said.

"It's going to be the best dinner ever then" Jake said.

"Yeah it sure is" Seth said.

Grandma and mommy came in with our dinners then and put them in front of us. Jake put me in my seat next to Claire while Quil put Claire into her seat. Our pizzas had chips with them and I had my little pot to pour my chocolate over my dinner.

"Heart shaped pizzas they are amazing" Jake said grinning at me as I giggled.

"They smell good too" Quil said.

"They taste good" Seth said already digging into his as we all laughed. Quil cut up Claire's into small little squares for her and then squirted tomato sauce on the side of her plate as I poured my chocolate sauce all over. Everyone then ate their dinners and I ate every single bit as it tasted amazing thanks to the chocolate.

"That was amazing thank you Nessie" Jake said patting his tummy.

"I agree it was delicious thanks Claire bear" Quil said.

"Yeah thanks it was good" Seth said.

"How about pudding?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah!" Me and Claire beamed.

Grandma walked out and came back in with five bowls filled with ice cream that we brought today. Sprinkles, brownies, buttons and a flake was in the bowls of ice creams. Mine was all chocolate ice cream and I finished the whole bowl in a matter of minutes beating everyone else.

"Jake when are you on patrol?" I asked.

"In an hour or so" He said and that meant I wouldn't see him till tomorrow.

"Quil your on patrol as well" Claire said.

"Yeah" Quil said.

"I'm not" Seth said grinning at Quil and Jake.

"Do you want to play in the garden with me?" I asked Claire.

"No it's dark outside now" Mommy said walking into the room with daddy.

"You can play in the garden tomorrow why don't you watch Charlie and the chocolate factory" Daddy said.

"I haven't seen that before" Claire said.

"Neither have I" I said.

"Come on then let's watch it" Jake said picking me up as Quil picked Claire up and we walked towards the living room Seth following us. We sat down on the sofa as daddy put the DVD in the player. All of my family walked into the room then sitting down.

"What we watching?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Charlie and the chocolate factory" I said.

"I wondered how long it would be until you came across that movie" Uncle Jasper said chuckling.

"Chocolate monster might end up becoming an ompoalumpa" Uncle Emmet said laughing but I didn't know what an ompoalumpa was so I ignored him and watched the movie. Half way in the movie I saw the ompoalumpers and laughed.

"Uncle Emmet!" I shouted as he chuckled.

"My baby is not an ompoalumpa" Mommy said poking her tongue out at him.

"Emmet shh!" Aunt Alice said from Uncle Jaspers lap she seemed to be enjoying the movie and I saw daddy nodded at my direction. We carried on watching the movie until the end and then Jake and Quil had to go.

"Bye Claire bear I'll see you tomorrow" Quil said hugging Claire.

"Bye bye Quil" She said hugging him back. I hugged Jake tight.

"Bye Nessie I'll see you tomorrow" Jake said.

"Bye Jake have fun" I said and then he put me down as they left.

"How about we go get your PJ's on then were watch another movie" Mommy said grabbing Claire's bag and then walking upstairs to daddy's old room which his wardrobe was now stocked with clothes for me. I put my princess PJ's on while mommy helped Claire put her Pokka dot PJ's on. We went downstairs to go pick a movie and ended up watching another new movie Anastasia as we haven't seen it before.

"Oh how lovely making a movie for Anastasia" Grandma beamed cuddling up to Grandpa. I didn't get what Grandma meant.

"Her family was killed and no one knows whether she got out or died" Daddy said.

"The king and queen were killed?" Claire asked in shock.

"Yes watch the movie and your find out" Daddy said.

"I remember reading the execution in the morning newspaper" Grandma said.

"What does execution mean?" Claire asked struggling to say the word.

"When they were wiped out killed" Mommy said and then the movie began. It was really sad at the start as she got separated from her grandma as her family was killed but happy in the end as she was reunited with her grandma.

"You girls get in your sleeping bags now on the sofa were seat on the floor" Grandma said and then everyone moved to seat on the floor in front of us. Mommy gave us our sleeping bags and we laid on different ends of the sofa.

"How about another movie" Mommy asked.

"Yeah" Me and Claire said then thinking what to watch.

"Let's watch peter pan" I said.

"Yeah!" Claire beamed and then daddy got up to put the DVD on.

"Aunt Alice look that's you" I said pointing to Tinkerbelle on the TV as everyone laughed. I realised Claire fell asleep halfway through so I laid my head down watching peter pan until my eyelids started to fall.

I woke up the next morning to find everyone sitting on the floor and Jake's head was in front of me but didn't notice I've woken up. I poked his head as he jumped and I started to laugh quietly as Claire was still asleep.

"Morning Nessie" Everyone whispered.

"Morning" I said then turned back to Jake who was shaking his head at me so I poked my tongue out at him.

"Morning munckin" He whispered laughing quietly.

"Morning Jakey" I whispered messing up his hair which was already messed up.

"Where did Jakey come from?" He asked in a whisper raising his eyebrow.

"Don't know" I whispered giggling quietly.

"Where's Uncle Emmet?" I whispered then I heard Aunt Alice's little giggle Aunt Rose was giggling with her and daddy was chuckling quietly. Maybe it's best not to know I thought to myself and daddy and he smiled as his yes. Claire started to wake up then smiled when she opened her eyes and saw my family.

"Morning" Everyone said again.

"I'm always last up" She said giggling.

"She forgets we don't sleep" Daddy said too low for Claire to here.

"Were early worms" Grandma said as Claire giggled.

"How about some breakfast" Mommy said.

"Yeah" Me and Claire both said.

"What would you like we can make pancakes or with have coco pops" Mommy said.

"Pancakes!" Me and Claire both beamed.

"Claire would you like chocolate or normal pancakes?" Mommy asked she already knew what kind of pancakes I want.

"Chocolate" Claire said grinning and then daddy laughed as everyone turned to him.

"Don't worry Claire we won't tell Quil" Daddy said as everyone joined in laughing with him.

"I'll go make them" Grandma said then disappearing before mommy can even offer to make them. Grandma loved cooking for everyone.

"Guess what Nessie!" Aunt Alice beamed sitting on Uncle Jaspers's lap who was holding her back from jumping out of his lap.

"What Aunt Alice?" I asked laughing at how excited she was.

"Your one in a month's time!" She shrieked and then so did I.

"Yay! I'm going to be one!" I beamed.

"I'm older than you?" Claire said confused.

"Yeah I just grow faster" I said. By the time Claire turns ten I would be completely developed mentally and physically but she would still be my best friend.

"Are you having a party I am" Claire said.

"Yeah! Your coming to mine" I beamed.

"Your coming too mine too!" Claire beamed and then we hugged each other as everyone laughed.

"Girls breakfast is ready" Grandma called and then we walked to the dining room to eat. Grandma had our breakfast and chocolate milkshakes in our seats already as we began to eat. As soon as we put our spoons down Uncle Emmet came into the room grinning and I knew what that grin meant so smiled myself.

"Nessie, Claire would you like to play with me?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Yes!" We beamed.

"Good why don't you girls go get dressed?" Uncle Emmet asked wiggling his eyebrows and that meant he had a costume. We ran upstairs in human speed giggling as we came to my daddy's old room. On the bead was astronaut outfits with helmets. Then leaning against the bed was a space pack full with water for me and Claire. Mommy came in to help Claire get dressed as we put clothes underneath the costume. We put our backpacks on and held our water pistols in our hands with our helmets on. We looked like space women. We walked downstairs into the living room to find Grandma with her camera and then Quil was then standing with Jake grinning as much as he was.

"Quil look I'm a space girl" Claire beamed running up to him and hugging him as he picked her up leaning his head away from the helmet.

Grandma took our picture as Uncle Emmet came into the room wearing the same as us but in an adult version so grandma took our picture again with Uncle Emmet.

"To the space ship" Uncle Emmet said as we ran in human speed to the garden.

"You have to come watch them" Jake said leading Quil to the garden.

"Them two are hilarious together I wonder who today's victims are" Seth said chuckling. In the Garden was a long wooden rocket ship that had a door at the bottom. Uncle Emmet opened the door and lead us in where the ground was covered in pillows and then sweets with chocolate to dip them in.

"Take your seats were be taking off soon" Uncle Emmet said sitting down and shutting the door.

"Can we have a countdown please" Then he pointed to a button on the wall "When you get to zero press the button and were blast off into space" Uncle Emmet said.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" we ran over to the button and pressed it shouting "blastoff!" We sat down in our seats looking at Uncle Emmet.

"Were going to an Alien world to hunt Aliens now we need to capture all of the aliens" Uncle Emmet said as we giggled.

"Anyone you see get them when we land" Uncle Emmet said.

"Are we in space now?" Claire asked.

"Yes another five minutes have some sweets" Uncle Emmet said and then we started eating the sweets. I dipped them all into chocolate while we waited for us to land on the Alien planet. This time I was going to take down Jake, Seth and Aunt Alice. I knew Claire would take down Quil and then we will all take down everyone else. My family had turned into aliens I thought giggling to myself.

"Houston we have landed" Uncle Emmet said and then got his space water gun ready as did we.

"They are hiding so we need to go find them and get them. We need to work out who's going after who" Uncle Emmet said.

"I'll get Jake, Seth, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper" I said with a grin.

"I'll get quil, Bella and Edward" Claire said.

"I'll get Rose, Carlisle and Esme then" Uncle Emmet said with a grin. We waited at the door for Uncle Emmet's cue.

"Go!" He shouted and then we ran out of the ship at human speed to find everyone had disappeared. We went into the house and stayed together searching the house that was empty. I could smell everyone so lead the way following the scent into the dining room.

"It's Carlisle, Esme and Rose, go I got these aliens" Uncle Emmet said squirting underneath the table as you heard little screams. Me and Claire ran of giggling as I followed another scent which smelt like mommy, daddy and Quil the scent lead up to daddy's bedroom.

"They in here" I whispered to Claire who nodded searching the room and then she found daddy and started to squirt him. I followed the scent of Jake then to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspers's room I opened the door and went over to the bathroom to find Jake in the bath I squirted him as he laughed.

"Stay they alien" I said and then went over to the shower to find Uncle Jasper and squirted him as he laughed. I then heard a little giggle from behind the door and jumped onto the counter squirting Aunt Alice. I then looked in the cupboard to find Seth sitting uncomfortable I squirted him with my space gun. I hit him right in the face as he laughed. They all came out of where they were hiding with their hands up as I lead them downstairs and into the garden were Claire and Uncle Emmet were with their victims.

"Good job we got all the aliens" Uncle Emmet said.

"What do we do with them now?" I asked.

"Why don't we research them but seeing what they don't like" Uncle Emmet said.

"Quil don't like fish" Claire said giggling.

"Let's go tie these aliens up in chairs and then research" Uncle Emmet said with a grin. We made them walk back to the house while Uncle Emmet went and got some rope. Claire stayed with the aliens as I went and got the dining room chairs bringing them into the living room putting two chairs opposite each other.

"How about we separate all the love birds and put Jake and Rose together" I heard Jake and Rose growl they didn't like each other but they acted like friends now. Uncle Emmet tied them up with their backs to each other and then we tied mommy and Grandpa Carlisle up on the next. Followed by Seth and Uncle Jasper then Grandma Esme and Quil. Aunt Alice was then on her own at the end with two lots of ropes just in case she sees away to get out in her visions.

"How about we feed them something they don't like first" Uncle Emmet said walking off to the kitchen.

"Your Uncle is so fun!" Claire whispered in my ear.

"I know" I whispered back as Uncle Emmet came back into the room with custard.

"No! You no need research us aliens no like custard" Uncle Jasper said speaking like we were a different language.

"Did you hear something?" Uncle Emmet asked me and Claire.

"Nope not a thing" I said.

"No" Claire said giggling.

"Now girls would you like to feed them custard so we can research they idea of food" Uncle Emmet said handing us spoons. We took massive spoonfuls of custard and went around putting them in everyone's mouths accept from Jake, Seth and Quil as they liked custard. Claire was in tears of laughter at everyone's faces.

"Aliens like blood" Aunt Rose said.

"Let's try fish" Uncle Emmet said smiling then running in human speed to the kitchen and then came back in human speed with a can of sardines.

"The aliens Seth and Jake don't like sardines" I said giggling.

"Neither does the alien Quil" Claire said laughing.

"Let's research it on all the aliens" Uncle Emmet said feeding everyone a little fish as they faces fell. Jake looked like he was going to be sick and I started to get worried.

"He's fine" Daddy whispered to me and to Claire who was also getting worried.

"Why don't we have one more experiment then we should go back home" Uncle Emmet said.

"What?" Me and Claire asked.

"Maybe we should get the aliens Alice and Bella to swap clothes for the rest of the day" They were two low growls "The aliens Jake and Rose to spend the day together all day" Another two low growls "Alien Edward to stays away from Alien Bella" Daddy growled low with mommy "The aliens Jasper, Esme and Carlisle to stay away from books all day" followed by a load of low growls "Seth and Quil have to eat a hundred cans of fish before the end of the day" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"Good idea!" I beamed giggling.

"Yeah" Claire said giggling.

"Let's get them back into the ship and home" Uncle Emmet said untying everyone and then we walked them to the space ship. I was surprised that everyone managed to fit in the rocket. Uncle Emmet drove us back to earth were we let the aliens go watching them all day to make sure they did what we said. Mommy and Aunt Alice looked really uncomfortable in each other's clothes as well as Jake and Rose who were sat next to each other. Daddy was in another room as he wasn't allowed near mommy. Uncle Jasper, grandma and grandpa looked bored without their books. Quil and Seth looked like they were going to be sick sitting their eating tin fish. Me and Quil sat their laughing the whole time it had really been an amazing day and night.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter. It was more down to earth Emmet's and Nessie's game today as Claire was over! Please do review though and the next chapter is Nessie's first birthday.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	13. Surprise

_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter sorry this one is so late I was at the fair. This one is Nessie's first birthday so I know your going to love it. There is some surprises in this chapter and a questioning ending. I hope you like it! Please do review! It means the world to me!_

_Robyn xx_

* * *

Nessie's birthday dress- . /itm/UKPAKOR3121-Christmas-Reds-Polka-Dot-Flower-G irls-Dress-Sz-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-

Y-/110953411491

Nessie's Cake- . /

Nessie's bedroom- the-basic-of-little-girls-bedroom-ideas/red-white- little-girl-bedroom-design/

Chapter 13- Surprise

Today was September 10th which was my birthday! I was now one year old and I wasn't allowed downstairs at all today until everyone says so. I stayed here around the big house last night so I wouldn't see downstairs when I woke up. Everyone's been up to see me bringing chocolate and keeping me company. Now Aunt Alice was here getting me ready for my party I decided to have a Minnie mouse chocolate themed birthday party. I had a red dress with white polka dots over on with sandals. My hair was left down which came to my belly button now and I had a little red clip to clip my hair back of my face. Aunt Alice the put a massive badge on me which said 1st birthday. The Denali's arrived yesterday so it was amazing to see them and they came for my birthday. Today Carmen gave me some more art lessons and she said I was really talented.

"Wait here it's almost time" Aunt Alice beamed and then ran out of the room. I listened out and I could hear cars coming down the drive way which meant everyone were here! I was so excited now as I heard Rachel, Claire, Billy and everyone outside. Mommy and daddy then came into the room smiling at me.

"You ready?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I beamed running for the door but was stopped by mommy who was laughing.

"One second let everyone get through the door" Mommy said. Mommy started sobbing but no tears were falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My baby girl is one" Mommy said sobbing and they were still no tears.

"We can sob but our venom doesn't create tears" Daddy said pulling mommy and me into his arms hugging us both.

"She's always going to be our baby girl" Daddy said.

"I know" Mommy said taking deep breaths calming herself down. Daddy then picked me up in his arms smiling at me.

"It's time" He said and I started jumping up and down in his arms with excitement. We walked down the stairs into the living room which a massive arch of balloons going across the room with a bow and two ears. It was shaped like Minnie mouse and looked amazing; in front of the balloon arch was a red table cloth on a table with white polka dots all over. Red, black and white balloons covered the ceiling and then Minnie mouse's head shape hanged from the ceiling with one on. In the corner was a massive balloon of Minnie mouse and next to the balloon was another little table covered in a red table cloth with white polka dots. A cake was in the middle of the little table which had two layers. The first layer was had white icing with little Minnie shaped heads with bows going around the middle and the second layer was red icing whit white polka dots. On top of the cake was Minnie mouse's ears and bow and my name.

"Wow" I said completely shocked and then I saw everyone and Jake.

"Happy birthday!" They all beamed. I saw Emily who was now heavily pregnant and was due any day.

"Yay! Thank you" I beamed.

"Nessie your one!" Claire beamed running up to me and giving me a hug as I did the same.

"I know!" I beamed.

"How about we do presents?" Mommy asked smiling at me.

"Yeah!" I beamed. Everyone then sat on the floor and grandma went to go get Emily a chair as she couldn't sit on the floor. Claire gave me hers first which was an album of our year together she told me that my grandma helped her make it. Next was Rachel, Billy and Paul who got me an IPod touch and Emily and Sam got me sets of nail varnish. Kim and Jared got me a pair of roller skates. Quil, Collin, Brady and Embry got me make your own lip balm and face masks kits. Grandpa Charlie and Sue got me Jessie, woody and Buzz dolls and Seth and Leah got me a make your own chocolate house and a wooden swing for the garden. The Denali's then got me professional paint brushes and lots of different Medias. I had to wait till after the part to get my gift from my family but mommy and daddy gave a charm bracelet with a charm of Minnie mouse's head with her bow. Jake then got me a necklace that had a hand carved wolf it was just like the wolf on mommy's bracelet but bigger.

"How about some food" Grandma said and then I walked over to the table to find it covered in everything chocolate there was even a chocolate fountain. I noticed grandma had her camcorder and her camera with her. On my Minnie mouse plate I got a Minnie mouse chocolate lolly, chocolate cake, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate biscuits, brownies and chocolate milkshake. I then went and sat on Jake's lap who was sitting with Claire and Quil.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Jake asked me then nicking a biscuit of my plate.

"Yeah the best! I love my present" I said.

"Good I knew you would" Jake said.

"Did you like my present Nessie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah! I love it" I beamed and she giggled. I ate my lunch with Jake as he kept picking bits of my plate. Carmen then came and sat next to me and mommy and daddy came over to join us.

"Nessie I have such wonderful news" Carmen said taking my free hand.

"What is it" I asked returning a smile.

"I've contacted an agent for you to get your art work published into a gallery" Carmen said and I dropped my plate on Jake in shock. Everyone went silent and turned to Carmen with shock on their faces too.

"Really?" I asked thinking she was joking with me.

"Yep you have to paint a few pieces every few months" Carmen said and I felt the tears falling down my face.

"T-thank you" I stumbled.

"That's alright I've left mommy and daddy the contact details you just have to come up with a name to represent you and make some pieces of your wonderful art" Carmen said. I thought about what I should call myself I couldn't have my real name.

"How about Swan" I said thinking of mommy's maiden name.

"That's beautiful" Carmen said.

"Nessie you are so adorable" Mommy beamed kneeling down to my level and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you"

"My daughter is going to become famous" Daddy said grinning.

"Congratulations Swan" Jake said as I giggled.

Everyone started coming over then to congratulate me but then Rachel said "I have an announcement as well" Paul had her around the waist and was smiling.

"I'm pregnant" She announced and then everyone was shocked again.

"How lovely" Emily beamed.

"Aww we have a little artist and a little baby today" Kim said. Everyone went and said their congratulations to Rachel. Jake got up carrying me in his arms as he walked over to his sister.

"Congrats sis" Jake said.

"Yeah congratulations" I said giving her a hug from Jake's arms.

"Thank you and congratulations to yourself Nessie or the now Swan" Rachel said.

"Thanks" I beamed.

Everyone apart from my family and the Denali's then started to play musical statues and Claire won it was funny to watch everyone be still. After musical statues we played human musical chairs were everyone joined in apart from Emily who was controlling the music. It was between me and Uncle Emmet at the end and I beat him with him on my lap he wasn't even heavy but it didn't look normal in front of Grandpa Charlie. We then played pin the bow on Minnie mouse's head which mommy won and then we played musical bumps which was between me, my family and the Denali's as we just dropped to the ground without hurting ourselves. In the end though it ended up being me and daddy and by the time we got back up we was on the floor again I won though because daddy could hear me thinking about how tied I was getting.

When it was time for everyone to go I said my goodbyes and my thank you to everyone. I gave Claire a massive hug goodbye and then everyone left accept from the Denali's who were staying for the week.

"Half your present is here and half your present is at the cottage" Aunt Alice said. I ran over to Jake as he picked me up as I preferred running in his arms.

"Were start here first" Grandma said walking in front with grandpa. They lead me to the downstairs study at the back of the house.

"Jake cover her eyes and don't let her peek" Aunt Alice said and then I had Jake's giant hand covering my eyes. I heard the door open and then Jake moved into the room I didn't know what was going on or what was behind the door.

"Okay Jake" Aunt Alice beamed. Jake removed his hand and it had white walls and wooden floor. A long white desk was along wide side of the walls and then counters with a sink and cupboards were along the other side. Along another side of the room were three different sized easels and then on the other side were two doors and a pink sofa. In the doors were a bath room and a cupboard that had different sized canvases and types of media to work with and a step for me. In the area with the counters were stocked with more art supplies. It was an art studio and it was amazing!

"Wow!" I beamed.

"It's for you to work in" Mommy said. I felt the tears forming in my eyes again and Jake squeezed me gently.

"I love it!" I beamed.

"Good the white walls are for you to paint on" Aunt Alice said and then I jumped out of Jake's arms got out a paint pallet, paint brush and pink paint. I then ran over and jumped on top of the desk at the end of the room and write on the wall Swan in swirly writing.

"You certainly have your daddy's hand writing" Mommy said laughing. I jumped down and hugged everyone speechless as the tears flowed down my face.

"Shall we go to the cottage now?" Aunt Alice asked and I jumped back into Jake's arms wiping the tears away. I looked at his face and he was grinning at me I put my hand to his cheek and thought _were be spending a lot of time in here_.

He chuckled and said "I know" we then ran off into the forest as I started thinking what I was going to do on my studio walls. I could paint Jake and Seth as the walls and then create a family tree with my family. Then I started thinking about what my room was going to look like it could be pink or it could be anything! I really didn't know but I knew I was going to love it.

"Jake" Aunt Alice said when we reached my door and then all of a sudden I couldn't see again and I heard the door opening then Jake moving forwards.

"Ok" Aunt Alice said and then Jake removed his eyes and I saw the colour schemes of white and red, the red was covered in white polka dots. It was perfect it was Minnie mouse and it looked grown up which suited me because how fast I have grown and was going to grow. A white disk with heart shaped handles and a matching white chair with a cover of red with white polka dots was along the wall. The walls and floor was white but they were a rug on the floor that was red and fluffy. I had my two doors leading to my bath room and wardrobe but in the middle of the room was heart shaped read seats with white polka dots. I loved it so much and it suited me really well.

"I love it!" I beamed jumping out of Jake's arms and jumping on my new bed. I laid their looking up to the ceiling in my new room smiling.

"I knew you would" Mommy said.

"Goes with your obsession for Minnie mouse and it looks grown up" Daddy said holding mommy around the waist.

"Yeah it's really amazing" Jake said and I couldn't believe this was now my room and I had an art studio! I ran over too everyone hugging them and thanking them for my wonderfully presents as the tears ran down my face again.

"I'm so happy I caught this on camera such good memories" Grandma said.

"We should all be getting back now it's getting late Nessie needs diner then she needs to go bed" Grandpa said and then I said my goodnights to my family saving Jake to last. I gave him a massive hug as I wouldn't see him till tomorrow morning.

"Dinner for the birthday girl?" Daddy asked once everyone left.

"Yes please" I said running to the kitchen with mommy and daddy.

"How about chicken nuggets chips and carrot sticks?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed as mommy started to cook whenever we ate at the cottage mommy and daddy always sat with me as I had no one else to eat with. We sat in the dining room while I ate my dinner dipping everything into chocolate, like usual.

"Nessie we are so proud of you" Mommy said smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait to see my daughters art work hanged up in galleries" Daddy said.

"Thanks neither can I" I said excited for when my artwork was going to be realised.

"Have you had a good day?" Mommy asked.

"Yep the best I love all my presents!" I beamed.

"Good are you finished and ready for bed?" Mommy asked.

"Yep" I said getting down from the table.

"Does daddy get a goodnight hug?" Daddy asked and I ran over to him giving him a massive hug and thought _night daddy love you thanks for an amazing day._

"You're welcome sweetie and I love you too" He said kissing my hair then mommy walked me to my new bedroom. I got changed into my PJ's and then mommy tucked me into my new bed with blanky and teddy.

"Good night sweetie I love you" Mommy said kissing my forehead.

"Night mommy thanks for an amazing day I love you too" I said hugging her and then snuggled into my bed as mommy turned off my light and left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming about my artwork becoming famous.

I woke up the next morning and wondered out to the living room to find mommy and daddy cuddled on the sofa kissing.

"Ew! Mommy daddy that's disgusting" I said covering my eyes as they laughed.

"I'm glad you find it disgusting" Daddy said. I poked my tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"Breakfast?" Mommy asked getting up.

"Yep coco pops please and chocolate milk" I said running to the kitchen with mommy and daddy. After mommy got my breakfast ready we walked to the dining room not spilling any of my breakfast and I sat down to eat.

"What's Nessie doing today then?" Daddy asked.

"Art" I said grinning then putting a spoon of coco pops in my mouth.

"What are you going to paint?" Mommy asked.

"I'm not sure I was thinking about the forest" I said.

"How about the river with the forest behind" Daddy said.

"Yeah! That would look good and maybe soon I could go over to the waterfalls to paint" I said.

"Yeah" Mommy said and then I finished my breakfast. I then went and got dressed by myself as mommy didn't help me anymore because I am now a big girl. I put on an old pair of jeans and top just in case I got them ruined but with Aunt Alice you couldn't wear the same outfit twice. I brushed my hair and put in an Alice band to hold back my fringe.

"Ready" I said walking out of my room and other to mommy and daddy who were waiting at the front door. We took off into the woods towards the big house were my family, the Denali's, Jake and Seth were.

We walked through the door and I said my good mornings to everyone but everyone seemed depressed but I didn't understand why. Daddy looked really concerned when he read everyone's mind and then Jake was standing so close to me like he was protecting me. Me and mommy looked at each other then at everyone else.

"Jake would you go play with Nessie while I tell Bella" Grandpa said but what did that mean?

"What's going on?" I asked hoping they wasn't keeping secrets from me.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Daddy said.

"Well why am I going to be the only one not to know?" I asked felling like the baby of the family which I was but I hated it.

"We will tell you when you're a bit older go play with Jake" Daddy said.

"Fine" I said annoyed that I was kept out yet again.

"Come on Nessie" Jake said holding my hand as we walked out of the room. I heard the front door of the house shut so I couldn't ease drop now.

"Jake can you tell me what's going on?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"No that's up to your parents" Jake said and I noticed Seth went with them as well.

"What shall we do?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to do some art" I said but now I didn't feel like it as I was upset that everyone was keeping secrets from me.

"Come on then" Jake said pulling me to my art studio. He helped me set everything up but I wasn't really in the mood now instead of doing what I planned to do I painted Jake and Seth as wolves with the forest behind them. I was then in the mood for art so after that I painted a massive tree on the wall having an idea about painting each of my family members then on the other wall I painted Jake and Seth in their wolf forms again.

"Looking good" Jake said and I had to agree I was proud of myself I just needed to finish the family tree sometime.

"Do you think the painting I done is good enough?" I asked I painted it in vampire speed so I could do a lot more art in one day.

"Yeah! Everything you do is beyond good enough" Jake said but I didn't know maybe I should ask Carmen whenever they come back.

"How about some lunch?" Jake asked.

"Sure" I said and then we went to the kitchen and made hot dogs. Jake used ketchup for his sauce and I used chocolate. We ate our hot dogs but I was starting to get worried about my family and everyone now what has happened and what were they doing?

"Jake is it the Volturi?" I asked hopping it wasn't.

"No look everything is fine I promise" Jake said but how could I know if everything was fine if no one told me?

"They have been gone ages" I said and Jake pulled me onto his lap to give me a hug.

"Listen to me Nessie they is nothing to worry about" Jake said in a serious voice but I could see right through him I knew he was lying but I didn't know why.

"How about we go watch some new movies I brought today" Jake said and that cheered me up.

"What ones?" I asked hopping he got the new Shrek movie and Cinderella movie.

"Well I got the new Shrek movie, two new Cinderella movies and your never believe it but there's a peter pan 2!" Jake said and I was so excited now I didn't even know there was a peter pan 2.

"Let's watch them all!" I beamed as he carried me to the living room. He put Cinderella two on first and I sat down on his lap. Ten minutes into the movie everyone came in looking like nothings happened so I just ignored them.

"We having a movie day?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah Jake got some new movies and guess what!" I beamed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"There's a peter pan two" I beamed.

"Really?" Everyone said.

"Awesome" Uncle Emmet said.

We sat down and watched the rest of Cinderella two which was good we then watched Cinderella three which I cried in as Cinderella was taking away from her prince. Everyone then watched Shrek the third which was really funny and then we finally watched peter pan two which again I cried in because Tinkerbelle died but she came back to life. I forgot all about this morning of everyone being worried and keeping secrets as everyone was a lot happier now.

* * *

_**hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Sorry for not having a picture of Nessie's studio I couldn't find one. What an ending though what has happend and what are they hiding from Nessie? Next movie will be up tomorow night again, sorry I'm out for the day but I promise I will make it up by writing as many chapters as I can Sunday once I tieded my room lol! Please do review though! Means the world!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	14. New Truth

_**Hey I hopped you liked the laster chapter sorry this one is so late I was at the theatre. I'm not sure what you are going to think and I will explain at the end of the chapter if you think it's a little creepy but please do review.**_

_**Royn xx**_

Nessie's sleeping bag- 1752/sleeping-bag-points-to-think-about-before-you -purchase/

Nessie's PJ's- the-little-white-company-girls/girls-nightwear/gin gham-flannel-pyjamas-blue/

* * *

Chapter 14- New Truth

Me, Jake and Seth were in the car on the way to Sam's and Emily's to meet little Olivia Samantha Uley who was now a week old. I've never seen or held a new born baby before so I was kind of excited. Mommy and daddy had a meeting with my agent today as I wasn't allowed to meet him because every time we would meet I would have grown but today they were discussing my first gallery showing. We pulled up into the drive and I could already hear three heartbeats in the house and I could smell a new scent. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door to find Sam smiling happily.

"Come in" He said and I could tell how happy he was. We walked into the house and into their little living room were little Olivia was in Emily's arms drinking from a bottle.

"She's adorable" I beamed quietly so I didn't scare little Olivia.

"She sure is" Emily said smiling down to her daughter.

"So Sam anyone imprinted on your daughter?" Jake asked chuckling.

"No thank god but Collin and Brady haven't been yet, thanks Seth for not imprinting on my daughter" Sam said.

"I knew I wasn't I have a feeling I know who I'm going to imprint on" Seth said.

"Who? How do you know?" Sam asked as Jake kept quiet.

"You know how Jake and you know who were close and had that connection for a reason" Seth said covering something up.

"Yeah" Sam said confused.

"Well I have that connection with that reason and I have a feeling I will imprint on her daughter" Seth said and I was confused I think Seth had lost it.

"Really?" Emily asked in shock.

"Do you really think so?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just got to wait" Seth said eyeing Jake.

"It does make sense I guess we will have to wait and see" Sam said lost in his thoughts.

"Nessie would you like to hold Olivia?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" I said and then I sat up on the sofa as Emily put little Olivia in my arms she wasn't disturbed by heat as she was now proberly used to it. I stayed very still worried I was going to hurt her but she was so light and warm but not warm like me or Jake. She opened her eyes and looked at me and then she closed them again. She was really adorable and I showed her lots of pretty pictures of shapes, flowers and animals. Then I showed her a picture of her daddy in his wolf form I knew she didn't know what they were but she opened her eyes every time I showed her something. I could hear little noises but I didn't know where they were coming from so I ignored them.

"What are you showing her Nessie?" Jake asked.

"I was showing her flowers, shape, animals and the wolves" I said smiling.

"How lovely" Emily said.

"She seems confused" Sam said chuckling and then I slowly passed her back to Emily who passed her to Jake. Jake looked like he enjoyed holding Olivia and I wondered when he would have kids and who he would have kids with.

When it was time to go I said my goodbyes but when I hugged Emily good by something strange happened I could hear Emily but she wasn't moving her lips.

"Did you say something?" I asked thinking I was just hearing things now.

"No?" Emily asked confused and then I was confused. I put my hand on her again and I could hear her but she wasn't talking. She was talking about Olivia and how she's due a bottle in an hour and that Sam's mom is coming over soon.

"You just said that Olivia needs a bottle in an hour and Sam's mom is coming around soon" I said confused.

"No I didn't I was thinking it but didn't say it" Emily said as confused as I was.

"Nessie did you just hear what Emily thought?" Jake asked and then I walked up to him and touched his hand. I could hear him talking about I must of developed my power and then he went Nessie can you hear me.

"Yes I can hear you" I said taking my hand away but what did he mean my powers developed.

"Maybe we should get going and see Carlisle" Jake said taking my hand and I could hear how worried he was getting but I didn't understand why I could hear what he was thinking.

"Were see you later let us know what's going on" Sam said.

"Will do Seth you coming?" Jake asked turning to Seth.

"Yeah" Seth said and then we walked out and got into the car. Once I was strapped in I reached over to Seth and touched his neck. He was talking to me through his mind saying "Hey Ness welcome to my mind looks like it's you and your dad now"

I giggled and thought _we can talk silently without Jake knowing._

_Yeah we can _Seth thought and then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nessie and I are having a private conversation in our minds" Seth said as Jake laughed.

"That's quite cool but we don't know what else is too come" Jake said looking at Seth who then lost his smile. Great the secret situation which was doing my heading maybe if I go round touching everyone I could get it out of them. We pulled up in the garage and got out of the door as my family stood there with concerned faces.

"This is interesting but worrying at the same time" Grandpa said.

"I agree were going to have to discuss our options in private" Daddy said.

"Enough with the secrets it's not fair keeping me in the dark all the time I want to know what's going on." I said but I knew they wouldn't tell me.

"Sweetie it's nothing" Mommy said.

"But it is something because your all making a big deal of my power developing" I said getting annoyed now it wasn't fair if it was about me they should tell me.

"Her mental age is developing fast again" Daddy said reading my mind but they can't hide anything from me anymore. The 'tell you when you're older' doesn't work on me anymore.

"Can you estimate her mental age?" Grandpa asked.

"Around about eleven years old" Daddy said and I had the eleven year old brain trapped in a six year old body.

"Maybe we should tell her" Mommy said looking up at daddy.

"I don't want her getting scarred again after the Volturi incident" Daddy said which meant it was going to be bad.

"I know but if she knows maybe it will keep her safer" Mommy said and then daddy sighed. It was about me then this secret and I was obviously in danger.

"Fine" Daddy said but didn't bother telling me.

"Maybe we should go sit in the living room" Mommy said and then everyone turned and ran into the living room. Jake sat on my left and mommy sat on the right with daddy next to her. Everyone was watching me especially Jasper which would proberly be to see how I would react.

"Do you remember Nahuel?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah?" I said confused as I didn't know how he could be a danger to me.

"He is not the danger here" Daddy said which made me feel better as I liked Nahuel he saved me and my family when the Volturi came.

"Then who is?" I asked confused again.

"I could show her?" Aunt Alice suggested and then daddy nodded at her thoughts.

"Maybe that would be a good idea and then Nessie could show us all" Grandpa said.

"Okay" Mommy said and then Aunt Alice got up and walked over to me with her hand out as I touched it. I saw a man that looked like Nahuel and he was deciding to come after me in a four and a half years time because I was going to be his next experiment understanding how I developed my powers and how I can pass them on through my genes. Daddy growled at the end and I couldn't blame him the man wanted me to make powerful babies? I didn't believe what Emily said about a seed being put in the belly button. Mommy said that it's when two people love each other and connect. I then showed everyone Aunt Alice's vision which everyone ended up growling at the end but Jake looked like he was about to phase.

"I think he is waiting until Nessie looks around sixteen" Grandpa said.

"It would make sense but can Nessie even have children?" Daddy asked.

"I'm not sure we will have to look into it when she's in her teens" Grandpa said.

"Wait am I the only half vampire half human that has a power?" I asked in shock.

"It looks like it as your parents are the only parents that have had powers" Grandpa said.

"And he is coming to take me for his experiment?" I said getting worked up.

"Nessie" Uncle Jasper said and then he sent me a wave of calmness which helped me calm down a little bit.

"Yes I'm afraid so but we won't allow it to happen" Grandpa said in a serious voice.

"Over my dead body" Jake said.

"Well it's not for a few years yet so let's stop worrying" Daddy said but I could still tell he was worried and so was I. I felt the tears forming in my eyes knowing that in a few years time someone was going to come after me.

"Nessie calm down your safe" Uncle Jasper said and then another wave of calmness came across me.

"Nessie they won't touch you if anyone touches you then they have me to deal with us" Uncle Emmet said punching his fist into his hand.

"This is why I didn't want to tell her" Daddy said with concern all over his face.

"Nessie your safe I won't let them go near you" Jake said and I knew he wouldn't but I didn't want a fight to happen which could hurt my family.

"We will be fine as well" Daddy said.

"Sweetie please don't worry you have us, Jake and the packs protecting you, your safe" Mommy said hugging me but I couldn't hear what mommy was thinking which didn't surprise me as daddy couldn't hear her unless she took her shield off.

"How about some good news?" Daddy asked fighting a smile.

"Did you meet my agent?" I asked getting all excited now.

"Yes your first gallery showing in a month's time" Daddy said with pride.

"We have you tickets but no one can know your Swan" Mommy said hugging me again.

"Is everyone going?" I asked.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world" Grandma said.

"Your art work is too good to miss" Jake said.

"How about we celebrate by going camping for the weekend" Grandma beamed but I knew it was also to stop me from getting worried about this man coming after me. I looked over to daddy who also had a smile on his face proving that I was correct.

"Yeah!" Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper beamed.

"Sure" I said as I was excited because I have never been before.

"Nessie wants to go I'll go" Jake said.

"Sounds fun" Seth said.

"Do we all have to go?" Aunt Rose asked.

"We girls could go shopping" Aunt Alice said.

"I'm in!" Mommy said as everyone laughed.

"I'll go as well" Daddy said.

"It can be a family outing so everyone has to go including you too" Grandpa said pointing too Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice.

"They will be no luxuries ever and that goes for suitcases full of clothes Alice" Grandma said and I was really excited now.

"Fine I'm only doing this for Nessie" Aunt Alice said and then she dragged Uncle Jasper out of the room with her to go get ready. Everyone then followed her to go get there stuff ready and I turned to mommy who was already up on her feet.

"Come on were go to the cottage and get ready your see Jake soon" Mommy said and then me and daddy got up to join her.

"See you in a bit" I said waving to Jake.

"Bye Ness" Jake said grinning at me and then I left with mommy and daddy. I couldn't help but think of the man in Alice's vision was he Nahuel's father? I saw daddy nod at my thoughts and I sighed. There always has to be something to go wrong when everything in my life is perfect I knew my family, Jake, Seth and the packs wouldn't let him touch me but I was still worried and I could tell everyone else was. I hope it will go the easiest way he comes everyone kills him and whoever he is with and I'm safe again. When we got home I went to my room to get my new blue sleeping bag with orange and yellow flowers of with also a matching pillow. I then picked out a pair of PJ's to wear both nights which were a checked pale blue and white. I then picked up some t-shirts and jeans to go with my converses as we will be outside all the time. After I had my clothes packed I put my essentials in and my blanky and teddy. I met my mommy and daddy in the living room who had their back packs ready. My backpack was red and white polka dots which was my favourite pattern.

"You ready to go?" Daddy asked.

"Yep" I said and then we ran out the door back to the big house. When we went through the door everyone was in the living room waiting for us. Everyone had their own backpack and then Grandpa had a tent, his back pack and a cooler bag full with food.

"Is everyone ready?" Grandma asked.

"Edward could you take my bag?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Sure" Daddy said taking his bag.

"Can someone carry mine?" Seth asked.

"I'll carry it" Mommy said and then she took Seth's bag out of his hands. They ran outside to go phase and then after twenty seven seconds they howled and we made our way outside. I ran over to my big brown red wolf of a best friend and jumped on his back getting a ride. I scratched behind his ears and he done his big wolf laugh that made me laugh. I placed my hand on Jake as we took off and I could hear him talking with his pack they were talking about any threats. Jake forgot I could read his mind and I slipped up as he now heard my thoughts and thought _ease dropper._

_Who? _I think Embry asked.

_Nessie, her power developed today and she can now read my mind when she touches me _Jake said.

_Hey Nessie_ Seth said and I looked over at him to see him giving me a wolf grin.

_That's cool hey Nessie _I think Quil said.

_Hey everyone _I thought to Jake and I heard them all laugh as they heard me. Then I heard daddy chuckling next to me and I forgot he could hear what Jake and I was thinking.

_Nessie I'm going to phase back were here so jump of _Jake thought and I took my hand of him and jumped down as he ran behind the bush where Aunt Alice came jumping out putting his bottoms in there. He came out and was shaking his head at me as I giggled I couldn't wait for our hunting trips now hearing his conversations with his pack.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked interested.

"Nessie was listening to Jake's mind and joined in with the packs conversations" Daddy said.

"She actually joined in?" Mommy asked seeming as interested as Grandpa.

"Yeah she showed me what she was thinking allowing the pack to see" Jake said.

"That's incredible" Grandpa said.

"Wow Ness ease dropping on the wolves" Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Now Emmet you can set up the tent" Grandma said as Uncle Emmet tried to protest but she made him but Daddy and mommy helped him. Grandpa and Uncle Jasper were collecting logs to go around the fire that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were making. Grandma was sorting all the food out to what had to stay in the cool bag and what didn't.

Once everything was set up everyone sat around the camp fire on the logs I sat on Jake's lap as Grandma made our dinner on the bonfire.

"Nessie want to play some Frisbee?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Sure does anyone else want to play?" I asked.

"Seth and Jake will as don't your species enjoy fetching?" Uncle Emmet asked chuckling.

"Good one Emmet but were play" Jake said.

"I'll play" Seth said jumping up excited.

"I will play" Uncle Jasper said.

"I will too" Daddy said.

"Anyone else?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Nah you go on" Aunt Rose said so I and all the boys apart from grandpa went off to play Frisbee. We spread out really far apart ready to run after the Frisbee and then Uncle Emmet through it to me but it went into the forest. I ran after it as fast as I could and caught the Frisbee in my hands it stung a little because of the speed it was going but I just ignored it and ran back.

"Chuck it a little lighter for her" Daddy said.

"Did she get hurt? Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked getting all worried and came running up to me.

"I'm fine it just stung a little" I said hiding my red hands from him. He ran back to his place reassured so we carried on the game me throwing it at Seth but I didn't do it right so it just dropped in front of me.

"You have to throw it on the side" Daddy said showing me what to do with his hands. I then copied him and it went flying past Seth as he ran after it. The next time the Frisbee was thrown at me I noticed Jake watching me to make sure I wasn't going to hurt myself but I was fine.

"Dinner" Grandma said from the campsite and then we all ran back over. I sat down next to Jake and Seth as we dug into our dinner. We had sausages baked beans and corn on the cob which all tasted amazing with my chocolate sauce. After dinner we all sat around the campfire as it started to get dark. Everyone could see in the dark perfect but I could only kind of see in the dark which scared me a little but I knew I was safe.

"How about we do some sparklers I brought" Aunt Rose said getting up and walking over to her bag where she brought out a packet. When she opened it they were little rods of metal and the firework on the end. Mommy gave me gloves to put on my hands so I didn't burn myself and then Aunt Rose lit one in the fire and then it started to sparkle with fire sparks coming off. She placed it in my hand and I started waving it around like a wand.

"I can spell my name" I said spelling out Renesmee Carlie Cullen and then I got a round of applause. After this one went out I done another two and then we saved the rest for tomorrow night as I was getting tired. I went into the tent first to get dressed into my PJ's and then when I came out to say goodnight to my family Jake and Seth went to get their PJ's on. Everything was already set up in the tent so once I was finished saying goodnight to my family I laid in my sleeping bag in-between Jake and Seth.

"Good night Nessie" Seth said.

"Good night Seth" I said but he was already asleep. I giggled at him as he had his mouth open and was fast asleep.

"Good night Jakey" I said cuddling up to him.

"Good night munchkin" Jake said grinning at me and then he messed up my hair. I noticed my family wasn't outside so they must of gone hunting. Jake fell asleep after that so I put my hand on his arm and listened to what he was thinking well dreaming. He was dreaming about Nahuel's dad coming to kidnap me and make me join him as his son is interested in me hopping he will join him and we will have powerful children to join his army. He was going to lock me up and test my strength, skin, speed and power before I was fully matured for children. Jake's dream changed and he came into the scene ripping Nahuel's dad to pieces. I gasped in shock at what really the situation was I was going to be their guinea pig.

I snuggled up to Jake sobbing as he worked up with concern on his face.

"Nessie what's wrong?" He asked sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. I touched his cheek and showed him his dream as he sighed.

"You listen to me" He looked me right into my eyes as he continued "you are safe and I would never ever let him touch you"

"But what if you're not around or none of my family are and he comes" I said weakly still sobbing.

"You are stuck with me for the rest of forever so do you really think I'm going to leave you on your own?" He asked and I shook my head.

"They see you have nothing to worry about you will be safe and you will always be safe" Jake said hugging me lightly rocking me back and forth as I started to close my eyes.

I woke up the next morning sleeping on top of Jake's chest when I moved he woke up and looked at me with cornered eyes. I was still scared that he was going to come and then hurt me but I knew Jake would never let him go near me.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked seriously.

"I'm always going to be scared but I guess I'll be fine" I said sitting up I noticed Seth was already up so he must be outside. I put my shoes on as Jake got his on and then we went out of the tent I noticed all eyes were on me.

"Ness..." Mommy said and then I felt the tears forming in my eyes again but I held them back I knew I was fine and if he was coming Aunt Alice would see him decided and then everyone will protect me.

"That's right" Daddy said answering my thoughts as I sat down and Grandma gave me a bowl of coco pops. She then gave Jake cornflakes which were his favourite cereal but he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes and so was Uncle Jasper. I was going to be fine I told myself over and over again.

* * *

**_Okay so Nahuel does not have a crush on Nessie he is just interested in her because they are the same species and her mother survived were as his didn't but Nahuel's dad thinks its more. Also Nahuel's dad does seem a bit of a creep with his experiments but that's just hime but I can promise you this they will be no rape or underage sex in this story! He really does belive that she has to be fully matured but I'm not that kind of person to write stuff like that as it's wrong! Your see what happens later on but please do review and if you have any questions INBOX me. Next chapter will be on tomorow I'm going to fit as many as I can tomorow! _**

**_Robyn xx_**


	15. Proud

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is Nessie's first gallery showing so I hope you like it. Please do review! _**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Nessie's green dress- . #s1-20-1

Chapter 15- Proud

Today was my first gallery showing where museums and people that are interested in my art can buy my art. I have made ten paintings for this first showing as mommy says it's best to start small. I couldn't wait to see people looking and buying my art work and I was now getting ready to go. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were doing my hair. Today I was mommy and daddy's niece so I had to call them Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward because I looked too old to be their daughter. I thought it was kind of funny calling my parents Aunt and Uncle.

"Finished!" Aunt Alice beamed and the she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the mirror I already saw how I looked in her mind now that she touched me. _Well suck it up your still looking in the mirror _She thought and I just laughed.

I looked in the mirror and I saw the same girl in Aunt Alice's mind she was wearing a white and green dress that had ruffles with white tights and white shoes with a tiny white heel. My hair was left down but was curled making it look a little shorter with little green flower clips. I had my wolf necklace that Jake made me for my birthday and then my charm bracelet mommy and daddy got me.

"The shoes..." I said not sure what to say.

"I went camping for you so you can do this for me" Aunt Alice said and I sighed she had to put up with everyone in muddy clothes and no shopping or wardrobes full with clothes a whole weekend. I remembered when she got home and she ran to her wardrobe and stayed there for the rest of the day.

"Fine" I said and she smiled at me as she knew she was getting her own way.

"Those little heels make you look even more grownup" Aunt Rose said which made me start to like the heels as I hated having a body that looked like a little girl daddy said my mental age is ahead of my physical age.

"I guess I can cope with them" I said and then we walked downstairs were my family, Jake and Seth were already dressed and ready. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were already dressed when they started working on me.

"There's my gorgeous little Swan" Mommy said turning around and smiling at me. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white cardigan.

"Nessie you look cute" Jake said grinning at me.

"My little girl is growing up" Daddy said.

"Have I grown?" I asked hopping I had but if I did I would have seen it in the mirror.

"No you still look about six and a half" Daddy said it was annoying how my growth rate was starting to decrease.

"Oh okay" I said I guess I liked my growth slowing down because that meant it would increase my time before Nahuel's dad comes for me. I started to have nightmares again but this time about Nahuel's dad instead of the Volturi.

"Nessie I have your white cardigan" Aunt Alice said helping me get into my cardigan she touched my skin and I could hear her thinking about the future trying to work around me, Jake and Seth and I could see Grandma buying plane tickets to Brazil.

"You weren't supposed to see that" Aunt Alice said. I wonder why Grandma was buying plane tickets to go to Brazil.

"Wait and see" Daddy said grinning and I knew it was going to be a surprise.

"Picture time!" Grandma beamed and then she took pictures of me with everyone individually, then one with me mommy and daddy and then one of everyone all together which grandma put on a timer to be in the picture.

"Jake sit with me in the car" I said holding his hand as we walked to the garage. He was thinking about how proud he was of me for having my first gallery showing.

"Of course I will" He said and then we got into the car Jake came with us and sat next to me. Seth went with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. We pulled out of the garage and went down the drive on our way to Seattle. I was excited to finally get to meet my agent but he couldn't know I was Swan and that I was only mommy and daddy's niece.

_Are you excited? _I thought to Jake as I held his hand.

_Yep are you? _ He thought. I loved our silent conversations as we could talk about anything without anyone that was around. The only person who actually got involved was daddy because he could hear our thoughts.

_Yep _I beamed in my mind.

"Nessie me and your mommy are so proud of you" Daddy said smiling at me in the mirror.

"Yeah we are sweetie" Mommy said turning around to smile at me.

"Yeah you worked really hard and you are so talented" Jake said grinning with his massive grin that only I got. I knew Jake was proud of me as I've spent the last ten minutes listening to his thoughts as I held his hand.

"Thanks" I said blushing from everyone's compliments and praise. The rest of the ride to the gallery went really fast and then when we pulled up into the car park near the gallery I saw people of different ages walking into the gallery. They were other artists showing their artwork at the gallery as well but everyone knew the artist where as they didn't know who Swan was.

"Nessie you coming?" Jake asked standing outside the car I was too busy watching the people enter the gallery to remember to get out the car.

"Yeah" I said jumping out of the car and holding Jake's hand.

"Remember you need to act human" Mommy whispered and I got it no jumping high or running at vampire speed. I was really excited and nervous as I didn't know what people were going to think and Aunt Alice couldn't see what was going to happen.

"Got it" I said and then our family came over to us from a few rows away in the car park.

"Is everyone ready?" Grandpa asked and I felt nervous again I felt a wave of calmness go over me and I turned around to smile at Uncle Jasper to say thanks. Jake squeezed my hand lightly as he heard my thoughts and thought _you have nothing to be nervous about._ I gave him a smile and then we walked towards the art gallery.

"Bella and Edward with family" Mommy said to the man who was standing at the door with a clipboard.

"Yes but only children who are family of the artist are allowed in" The man said and I couldn't believe I wasn't allowed in when it was my art that's being shown.

"Not allowed in your own gallery showing that's pathetic" Uncle Emmet whispered as Aunt Rose nudged him to be quiet.

"Renesmee Cullen" Mommy said and then the man check his list and smiled.

"Yes terribly sorry" The man said and then he let us through the doors.

"Nothing to worry about we had it sorted" Daddy said to Uncle Emmet chuckling. It was good mommy and daddy had that sorted as Jake's mind looked like he was about to rip his head off.

When we got towards the room where everything was on displayed we walked over to Swan's area where all of my paintings were hanged on the wall. My favourite one was the painting of Jake and his pack in the woods. I could hear people talking about "how much talent Swan has" and "I love her art work" I felt so happy hearing people comment on my art work and I could hear Jake was as well in his mind.

"Everyone this is David Swan's agent" Mommy said and then I turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and pale skin but it wasn't as pale as my families. He had blue eyes and was quite slim wearing a black and white suit.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Jake and my little niece Renesmee" Mommy said pointing us all out David had already met daddy so he knew him. It was funny how he was my agent but he didn't know that Jake laughed at my thoughts.

"Family of Swan's?" David asked.

"Yes" Grandma said smiling to David.

"She is very talented and it is an honour to work for her" David said which made me smile and made my family smile. I felt rude not saying thanks for the compliment he had just given me.

"Yes she is very talented but thank you" Grandma said.

"Well I'm pleased to say two of her paintings have already sold" David said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked in shock and then he looked at me and smiled. I realised the error I just caused seeming surprised and happy.

"Yes" David said and then he was looking at me strangely.

"She gets on with Swan really well they like best friends more than sisters" Daddy said trying to cover my error.

"I see pass the message on to your sister if you don't mind" David said smiling at me.

"Yeah I will" I said and then I thought to myself _David says two of your paintings has already sold well done sis. _Jake and daddy tried to hide their laugh but David was called over so they let out their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Nessie was telling herself the message" Daddy said and then Uncle Emmet joined in followed by everyone else.

"Nessie let me take a picture of you in front of your area" Grandma said and then I stood in front of the area where my art was and Grandma took my picture. I then went back and joined Jake holding his hand and thought _lets go spy on what people are saying. _

_Sure _He thought and then we walked over to some of my paintings were two men were observing.

"This one would look really nice in my library" The tall man said.

"Yeah Swan seems to enjoy painting the forest" The shorter man said and I smiled and so did Jake the forest was like a second home for me.

"Nessie look at this painting of the forest your mommy would love this" Jake said and then the two men looked at him.

"This painting is taken, where's the agent?" The taller man said turning around to look for David.

"Oh ok no worries" Jake said and then we walked away as the man brought my painting.

"I knew he would buy it if another buyer came over" Jake whispered as I giggled. _Thanks _I thought.

_Your welcome that's three paintings now _Jake thought and that meant only seven more to go I wonder where all the money is going.

"Me and mommy opened a bank account for you to put your earnings in for the future" Daddy said.

"Yeah for when you start a family of your own" Mommy said and then Jake let go of my hand trying to hide what he was thinking.

"Bella it might not go the way you plan" Jake said.

"You never know" Mommy said winking at him and then walking away to a couple who were looking at another painting that was mine. I watched her as she started conversations about me and the pride she had when they complemented me.

"Jake why don't you and Ness go get something to eat Seth is over there" Daddy said but what if they didn't have any chocolate did I have to eat?

"Nessie they is chocolate don't worry" Daddy said smiling then walked over to mommy to join in the conversation.

Jake took my hand but he was thinking about food now trying to cover up what he was thinking before. He heard what I was thinking and gave me a smile as I shook my head at him. I saw Seth with a massive plate of food and giggled he loved to eat more than Jake did. They had chocolate covered strawberries and mini éclairs covered in chocolate. I ate a whole plate full and then when I was finished I was waiting for Jake and Seth to finish.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet walked over then and Aunt Rose said "Swan's work is amazing" They were people around eating.

"Jake managed to persuade people to buy a painting" I whispered giggling.

"Good going Jake" Uncle Emmet whispered and then they sat down to join us.

"Bella and Edward persuaded a couple to buy another painting and then me and Emmet brought a painting for our room" Aunt Rose said smiling.

"You know you could of just asked and I would of painted you one for free" I whispered.

"No we wanted to buy one" Aunt Rose said.

"In memory of your first art showing" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"Your never guess what you just missed!" Aunt Alice beamed walking over with Uncle Jasper.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Edward just bided for your biggest piece with some rich man and then when the rich man was about to give up Edward gave in giving you a massive check" Aunt Alice whispered.

"He is so chuffed with himself right now" Uncle Jasper said laughing.

"Where is he now?" I asked wanting to thank my daddy.

"He's discussing your art with a man from Seattle art museum" Aunt Alice said.

"A museum?" I said in shock.

"Yep he's interested in Swan" Aunt Alice said and then I felt a massive smile go across my face.

"I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about" Jake whispered.

"Wow" I paused still in shock and then asked "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" It felt weird calling my grandparents by their first name.

"They are talking with people that are looking at Swan's art" Uncle Jasper said.

"Seven paintings" Daddy said walking over to us and I ran up to him in human speed hugging him and thought _thank you_.

_Your welcome _I heard him thought.

"Ness John from Seattle art museum has just brought a painting from you and it will be hanged up in the museum" Mommy whispered.

"That's amazing!" I beamed jumping up and down on the speed the way a human does.

"I know!" Mommy beamed hugging me again and I could tell she was trying to hold back her dry sob. We walked over to join our family again but everyone started disappearing talking to people about Swan.

"Nessie shall we go see how many more paintings are left to be sold?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you coming Seth?" I asked grabbing Jake's hand and then turning to Seth.

"Yep" Seth said and then got up and joined us as we walked over to Swan's are which only had three paintings left now. Daddy said that anything that didn't sell was going to be sent to the auction for people to bid for the art.

"Sweetie Samuel would love this in his room" A lady said pointing to the painting of Jake and his pack. _Looks like you and your pack are being hanged up in a boy's room_ I thought to Jake.

_Looks like it_ Jake thought and then chuckled.

"What did I miss?" Seth asked and then I showed him what we just thought to each other and he laughed as well.

I listened in then to the couple again as the man said "Well shall we get it or not?"

"Maybe it would look better in his study" The girl said and it looked like this boy had his own house.

"Yeah he might get scared during the night" The man said and then I laughed followed with Jake and Seth.

"They must think were scary looking" Seth said.

"Yeah" Jake agreed still laughing.

"Let's get it" The man said and then called a man over to pay for the painting. I turned around to Jake and Seth grinning.

"That's Eight!" I beamed jumping up and down on the spot again in human speed.

"Well done Ness I'm so proud of you" Jake said grinning with me.

"Yeah me too" Seth said and then he was looking at the last painting.

"Make that nine" Uncle Jasper said walking past us with Aunt Alice and then I turned around to see a man handing a check to my agent. I was so happy right now I only had one more painting to go.

I turned around to see Grandma and Grandpa talking too two old couples "Swan is a very talented artist and enjoys painting outside" The old women said.

"Yes this last painting of the forest with the waterfall is amazing" The old man said.

"Yes it is amazing and it would look amazing hanging above a fireplace" Grandma said.

"It would wouldn't it James we need to get this painting it will complete our living room" The old women said.

"Yes let's go pay" James the old man said and then they walked off towards my agent.

"All ten!" I beamed in shock.

"Nessie breath" Jake said seriously and I was that happy that I forgot to breathe.

"Ten!" I beamed again once I caught my breath back and then I hugged Jake again around his leg I was as tall as his hip now.

"I know well done" Jake said picking me up and giving me a proper hug.

"Well done Nessie" Seth said giving me a high five.

"Nessie congratulations sweetie" Grandma beamed squeezing my hand lightly.

"Well done we are so proud of you" Grandpa said and then we walked around to find the rest of our family at the back of the room.

"Well done sweetie" Mommy beamed hugging me when Jake put me on the ground.

"I'm so proud of you" Daddy said with a massive grin across his face.

"Congratulations my little artist!" Aunt Alice beamed.

"Well done Nessie everyone here is proud of you" Uncle Jasper said grinning.

"Well done little chocolate monster" Uncle Emmet beamed giving me a high five.

"Congratulations Sweetie I knew you could do it" Aunt Rose beamed.

I held Jake's hand and daddy's hand as we walked back to the car with them swinging me along the way. I could hear how proud they were that I sold all ten of my paintings.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Please do review! The next one is really interesting and I mean really interesting! Your see why! I'll give you a clue and old friend is introduced but who is it? Wait till tomorow morning then your find out! Please do review again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	16. Opposites

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is really interesting your see why:) Sorry it's later than planed I had to go out and then word decided to play up but here it is! I hope you like it and please do review their are twists and we see a different side to Alice from the bubbly happy girl. Please do review again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Opposites

It was snowing and La push beach was covered in snow it was now January and it was my favourite time of the year when everything looked white and magical. Jake was walking with me along the beach to Billy's house where Rachel was she was now coming up for six months pregnant and she had a bump started to show really well. We arrived at Billy's doorstep we didn't drive to La Push today we ran which was a lot more fun then driving in the car. Jake knocked on the door and then Paul answered.

"Hey Jake hey Nessie" Paul said letting us in. Billy and Rachel were sat in the lounge talking about the baby that was on the way.

"Hey Ness, Jake" Rachel said smiling.

"Hey son, Ness" Billy said.

"Hey" Me and Jake said sitting down on the sofa.

"So Jake we found out the gender of the baby!" Rachel beamed and I was so glad I didn't hug her as I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"And?" Jake asked with a massive grin across his face.

"It's going to be a little girl, Paula Sarah Lahote" Rachel said grinning.

"I'm going to have a niece" Jake beamed almost shouting.

"Congratulations Uncle Jake" Paul said grinning as much as Rachel and the he patted Jake on the back .

"I like the name" I said.

"So do I!" Rachel beamed.

"Three more months to go then little Paula will join us" Billy said grinning.

"Yes it's so exciting!" Rachel beamed.

"Sure is, Jake you ready to go for the meeting?" Paul asked and then I ran over to Jake giving him a hug and thought _Bye Jakey hurry back_.

_Bye Ness I'll be back soon _Jake thought and then he disappeared with Paul.

"Did you just have a silent conversation?" Billy asked seeming interested.

"yes" I said.

"Can you show me how it works?" Billy asked.

"Yeah" I said and then I ran over to Billy and put my hand to his cheek and thought _hey Billy._

_Hey Nessie? _Billy thought not sure if he could hear me or not.

_Are you excited about your granddaughter? _I thought.

_Yes my one of many granddaughters _Billy thought.

_Are you expecting Rachel to have more? _I thought and then he smiled and I heard him thinking about Jake having children.

_He will have amazing children _I thought.

_He sure will _Billy thought and then I took my hand away smiling at him.

"That is interesting and you can join in the packs conversations?" Billy asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"That is amazing!" Billy beamed as me and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah and Nessie I was wondering if you would like to paint Paula's room I'll pay you" Rachel said.

"I would love to but I will take no payment" I said Rachel was like my sister she didn't have to pay for anything.

"Your so cute and I was thinking about flowers and butterflies" Rachel said and I thought about painting a tree with blossom flowers and butterflies on. I walked over and showed her what I was thinking.

"I love that idea!" She beamed tearing up in the eyes and then she said "Ignore me my emotions are everywhere"

"It's alright" I said giggling.

"Thank you I can't wait to get started on her bedroom!" Rachel beamed.

"Ness come show me" Billy said and then I showed him.

"How lovely" Billy said smiling.

"Yes how about some lunch?" Rachel asked.

"Sure are you going to be alright?" Billy asked worried for his daughter.

"I'll be fine, Nessie would you like a chocolate sandwich?" Rachel asked as Billy chuckled.

"Yes please!" I beamed and then Rachel went over to the kitchen to start making lunch.

"I'm not sure what movies are on" Billy said and then he started flickering through the channels until he came across 102 dalmatians.

"I haven't seen this since Jake was little" Billy said grinning at the TV as we started to watch 102 dalmatians. Rachel came in then and gave us our sandwiches and we ate in silence watching 102 dalmatians.

I could hear someone moving and then Jake thinking about disappearances in Washington. I opened my eyes to find myself in Jakes arms I must have fallen asleep.

"Yep" Jake said and then chuckled.

"What was that about with disappearances in Washington?" I asked but I knew he wouldn't tell me so all I got was a smile and him hiding his thoughts. It sucked when everyone was able to practice hiding their thoughts with daddy. Jake chuckled at my thoughts but still continued to hide his thoughts.

"I heard your helping to paint Paula's room" Jake said changing the conversation.

"Yep flowers and butterflies" I said and then I showed Jake what I had in mind.

"Looks good" Jake said grinning at me anything I did was good to him.

"That's because everything you do is good" He said answering my thoughts.

"Including kicking your but in a race?" I said jumping out of his arms and started sprinting home at my full speed thanks to daddy I was fast.

"Your going down little munchkin" Jake said catching up from behind but I was still ahead. I saw the house in the distance with my supernatural eyes and sprinted even faster jumping up on the porch beating Jake but I had a feeling he went slower on purpose.

"Looks like your good at kicking my but as-well" Jake said laughing. We walked into the house where all my family were in the living room back from their hunt and including Seth from being with his mommy and sister.

"Hey Ness hey Jake" Everyone said as we walked into the door.

"Hey" Me and Jake said and then we sat down on the sofa.

"Rachel's having a girl Paula Sarah" Jake said and then everyone gasped in delight.

"How lovely!" Grandma beamed.

"Paul and your mom in her name how cute" Mommy said.

"The mom part is but not the Paul part" Jake said as everyone laughed.

"two out of five imprints with girl baby's who's going to be next?" Uncle Emmet asked wiggling his eyebrows as daddy and Jake growled. He was always making jokes like that trying to hint something but I didn't know what.

"You don't need to know what for a while" Daddy said and I sighed knowing that was going to stick that way.

"How about we watch some TV" Grandpa said breaking the tension and then turned on the news.

"Mike Newton son of Karen Newton and Peter Newton has disappeared from Forks a week ago today when he was out in Seattle" The news man said and then I heard the whole of my family gasp including Jake as me and Seth sat their confused.

"Alice?" Mommy asked and then everyone turned to face Aunt Alice as she concentrated looking into the future. Daddy growled at Aunt Alice's thoughts and then everyone turned to look at daddy.

"Nahuel's father has changed him and he's now joining their army but he doesn't want to. Nahuel's father Joham has threatened him if he don't join him then he will kill his parents" Aunt Alice said.

"Does he know who he is going against?" Mommy asked.

"No he doesn't know we are who he is fighting" Aunt Alice said.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes we went to high school with him" Mommy said.

"He couldn't leave Bella alone" Uncle Emmet chuckled and then daddy growled again. I had a feeling daddy didn't like reading his mind when Mike had a crush on Mommy.

"He is the reason I phased but I'm happy he caused me to phase" Jake said smiling at me.

"Isn't that adorable" Uncle Emmet said chuckling as Aunt Rose whacked him and I blushed.

"He hasn't woken up yet as a newborn" Daddy said.

"Is he training them?" Uncle Jasper asked curious. Uncle Jasper told me that he first worked as a shoulder training newborns I knew their was more to the story but when he told me I was a lot younger.

"Not as newborns he's building an army and training them for the next two years before they come" Aunt Alice said.

"This is getting out of hand" Grandpa said deep into thought.

"Poor Mike" Grandma said with her hand on her heart. What I didn't understand was Joham was bringing attention onto the vampire word and didn't the Volturi want to destroy him for him his experiments so why didn't the Volturi stop him? He's breaking all their rules but they are not doing anything to stop him.

"That's an excellent point Nessie" Daddy said and then everyone turned to look at me.

"What was she thinking?" Grandpa asked looking between me and daddy with curious eyes.

"She was thinking about why the Volturi haven't done anything to stop Joham" Daddy said.

"They can't find him" Aunt Alice said seeing into the future.

"Wait what if we ask the Volturi to fight with us?" Uncle Emmet asked and I could tell by the grin and the look in his eyes that he liked that idea.

"It would outnumber him and his army with the Volturi, Us, The Denali's and the packs" Grandpa said thinking about the idea.

"I'm sure they would be up for joining us" Daddy said.

"They will as it's Joham" Aunt Alice said.

"Then in a year and a half we will all go to Volterra to ask them" Grandpa said.

"But would they be al-right with the packs helping?" Daddy asked.

"Wait so your asking the Volturi to help us?" Jake said in shock but it meant my family was even more safer with another coven helping and in fact the biggest coven.

"Yes it offers more protection to Nessie and it will help wipe Joham and the army out" Daddy said.

"Deal" Jake said not even protesting about the Volturi helping I guess it was because it made me safer.

"Wait your going to kill Mike?" Mommy said.

"Well we can talk to him and offer protection to his mom and dad" Daddy said.

"Okay then it's settled let's not worry about Mike for now were deal with him at the time" Grandpa said. I couldn't believe we was going to ask the Volturi to help us in a fight I remember last year when they came to kill us and how they scared me. Then when they came to visit I was so petrified thinking they was going to come and kill us again but now we was asking them to help us.

Aunt Alice and daddy then gasped seeing the future and then Aunt Alice ran out the house followed by Uncle Jasper. That wasn't like Aunt Alice to walk out like that something must of really happened to cause her to act like that.

"What happened?" Grandma asked with worry. Everyone turned to look to daddy for an answer but he just stood their like a statue with a blanc face.

"It appears Joham knows about Alice's gift and has decided to do an experiment to do with Alice and her gift" Daddy said thought clenched teeth which meant it really did annoy him.

"Go on" Grandpa asked concerned for Aunt Alice as well and then we sat waiting for daddy to continue.

"Cynthia Brandon was Alice's sister and she had a daughter who had a daughter. Her great niece is the age of sixteen almost seventeen and was taken by Joham" Daddy said through gritted teeth. I could see why he was so annoyed she was still young and was taken and had her life taking away from her for some experiment of his.

"That's awful!" Grandma said with anger in her voice. The last time I saw Grandma this angry was when the Volturi came to kill us and they were so close until Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper turned up.

"That poor young girl" Mommy said shaking her head.

"That is out of order" Grandpa said with anger in his voice.

"Yes but it appears that Alice's great niece Emily has gained the opposite power to Alice" Daddy said.

"How do you mean?" Grandpa asked curiously but still had anger in his voice..

"She can see someone's past" Daddy said and then everyone gasped in shock again.

"That is interesting but it is out of context what he did" Grandpa said.

"Yes but Alice found out that her sister named her daughter after Alice's human name Mary" Daddy said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work as everyone was annoyed with Joham and was feeling sorry for Aunt Alice.

"Poor Alice" Grandma said.

"I can't actually wait to rip this guy apart" Uncle Emmet said through clenched teeth. Aunt Alice came back into the room then with Uncle Jasper she was dry sobbing like my mommy has done in the past. She sat on the sofa cuddled up to Uncle Jasper as everyone watched her with sympathy.

"If anyone's ripping Joham apart it's me" She said through tearless sobs.

"Alice you can't blame yourself for this" Daddy said.

"It's all my thought thought if I didn't have this power she would still be alive with her mother Mary my niece" Aunt Alice said sobbing again but no tears fell.

"Alice you listen to me this was not your fault do not blame your self we will get Emily and Mike away from Joham safely and they can come stay here with us where they are safe" Grandma said and I saw everyone wince as grandma said Mike.

"Yes but she's going to hate me for causing her to have this life I hate myself for it" Aunt Alice said as Uncle Jasper rubbed her back. I grabbed hold of Jakes hand to see what he was thinking and he was thinking about how Joham was a monster and deserved to die. He also had sympathy for Aunt Alice as it was her great niece and she was changed for an experiment to do with her power.

"Alice Emily will know that it wasn't your fault they was nothing you could do to save her but I promise you we will make sure she is safe when the time comes to fight we will save her and bring her home she will understand" Uncle Jasper said rocking Aunt Alice back and forth in his arms as she just sobbed into his chest with no tears.

My family, Jake and Seth sat in silence as we waited for Aunt Alice to calm down I started to get Hungary and I knew Jake and Seth was as they tummy was rumbling. Mommy ran out of the room and ran back in again with a sandwich for Jake and Seth and then for me chocolate cake. We tried to eat quietly but that was impossible with supernatural hearing.

After we was done eating Jake said "Maybe me and Seth should go let the pack know"

"Yeah please do" Grandpa said and then Jake and Seth got up. I saw daddy nod in the corner of my eyes towards Jake.

"Nessie you coming?" Jake asked and then I jumped up and followed them out of the house I looked back at Aunt Alice one more time who was just laying on Uncle Jaspers lap not moving or talking. They went behind the bush and phased and then came over to me where I hopped onto Jakes back putting my hand on his back listening to him and the pack and then he howled calling a meeting into place. Sam, Colin and Brady were on patrol and then thirty seconds later everyone's thoughts came into hearing as they phased. Both packs were now able to communicate between each other when they wanted to.

_Meet at the logs _Jake thought and then we ran towards the direction as Jake replayed everything that happened since we got home. Both packs ran in silence listening and watching Jakes thoughts. We were the first to reach the logs so we stood their waiting and then everyone came into difference.

_Nessie is here because Alice is a mess back and the house so Edward wanted her out of the house _Jake thought.

_Can you blame her? _Leah thought.

_No what he did was out of order and Alice is blaming herself for his act _Jake thought.

_So Joham has taken Alice's great niece and transformed her to see if the gene passes down the line? _Sam thought.

_Yes but the power is Alice's opposite she can see the past _Jake thought.

_That is awful! I can see why Alice has reacted that way. Since his experiment worked will he be taking other family members from the Cullen's family lines? _Sam asked in his mind as everyone stayed silent listening to the two Alpha's.

_I'm not sure but it links to the experiment he wants to perform with Nessie to create powerful children _Jake thought growling.

_Well we need to put a stop to him for good _Sam thought.

_Yes that's why the Cullen's are going to the Volturi with them on our side Joham will be stopped for good _Jake thought.

_I'm sure just this once we can work with them if it keeps everyone safe and if they promise not to feed on Washington land and to treat us with respect _Sam thought and I could hear through Jakes mind that he hated the fact that they would feed somewhere.

_Yes I'm sure Carlisle will talk to them about it but were going to have to be on high alert Mike was taken from Seattle so they are around _Jake thought.

_Yes it will be a four man or women shift at a time for every minute of the day, Jake how about we take the South and you take the North _Sam thought.

_Yeah stops them from accessing Forks and La push each way and keeps Nessie protected _Jake thought.

_Okay good _Sam thought.

_Leah and Seth can you do tonight and then Embry and Quil you take morning then me and Luke will take tomorrow night _Jake thought.

_I'm going to take Nessie back it's getting dark _Jake thought and then we started to run home. Today started of really well but ended up really bad they were complete opposites but I hopped my new cousin and Mike were alright.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter. So Alice's great niece has been turned into a vampire will Alice be able to cope with what happend? Is he niece going to be safe and what about Mike? Your have to wait and see! Please do review and next chapter will be on tomorow._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	17. Isle Esme part 1

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is carried on from the last one a week later! It is going to be interesting and is split into two parts! I hope you liked it and please do review! **_  
_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's suitcase- .

Nessie's Apron- browse/kitchen/oven-gloves-and-aprons/pink-heart-g irls-fair-trade-apron/

Nessie's dress- Marks-and-Spencer-Neckline-Smocked/dp/B002RH5UCW?i e=UTF8&ref=sr_1_16&nodeId=215969031&sr=1-16&qid=1371569706

Nessie's swimming costume- . ?imageId=25134583

Beach towel- . ?imageId=25134583

* * *

Chapter 17- Isle Esme part 1

It's been a whole week since Aunt Alice has spoke she is grieving but everyone is worried about her. Uncle Jasper hasn't left her side and daddy's stayed near by to read her mind as she keeps looking into the future about Emily her niece.

"Alice how about we go shopping?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for going" Mommy said I knew she wasn't but everyone was worried for Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice didn't say anything and just continued to lay there on Uncle Jaspers lap.

"She doesn't want to" Daddy said and no one has ever heard Aunt Alice turn down a shopping trip.

"She needs to hunt" Grandma said with worry in her eyes.

"Edward, Emmet come with me" Grandpa said and then they left the room. It was just my family home today as Jake and Seth were on patrol till tonight I missed my Jake but I missed my Aunt Alice too.

"We need a break tomorrow we are going to Isle Esme" Grandma said.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Brazil" Grandma said.

"Won't you sparkle in the sun though?" I asked thinking that Brazil was always sunny and my family couldn't be out in the sun.

"It's a private island and we will travel through Brazil at night" grandma said.

"Is Jake coming?" I asked hopping he was.

"Yes and so is Seth" Grandma said smiling at me.

"Aunt Alice do you want to come help me pack?" I asked hopping she would be up for it. I walked up to her and touched her she was thinking about how she shouldn't be doing anything she enjoys when her niece is with a monster and being turned into a monster. I pulled my hand away and showed Uncle Jasper what she is thinking and he just sighed stroking her back again.

"Alice no protesting drink this" Grandpa said coming back into the room with daddy and Uncle Emmet. He was carrying a cup with a straw full with blood it wasn't human blood it was animal blood. Grandpa put the straw up to Aunt Alice's mouth and she started to suck until the cup was empty. They must of taken the blood out of what smelt like a elk and put it into the cup for Aunt Alice.

"Nessie I'll help you pack" Aunt Rose said and then she held my hand as we ran to the cottage. I could hear how worried she was for Aunt Alice and how it upset her to see her like this. She started going through my wardrobe pulling out all my summer clothes swimming costumes and accessories. I ended up with two suitcases full and I noticed Aunt Rose packed all of Aunt Alice's favourite dresses she brought at the start of last week.

"She might talk if she sees you wearing the dresses she brought you" Aunt Rose said.

"Leave one out and I'll wear it tomorrow" I said hopping that it would make her talk.

"Come on then let's go back Jake will be here soon" Aunt Rose said and then we ran back to the big house together to find everything was the same as before we left. I jumped on my daddy's lap who was on the sofa and we sat in silence everyone watching Aunt Alice.

Jake and Seth walked through the door after twenty seven minutes and came in quietly I ran over to Jake and gave him a massive hug as I missed him then I showed him that we was going away.

_That's cool _Jake thought and then I showed him what Aunt Alice thought.

_She's just grieving she will be fine soon _Jake thought looking at Aunt Alice. I followed Jake and Seth to the kitchen as they started making dinner.

"What does Nessie want?" Jake asked.

"Macaroni cheese with chocolate!" I beamed as I knew it was Jakes favourite and Seth enjoyed it as well.

"How about I help you cut the ham and grate the cheese while Seth does the cooking" Jake said.

"Yeah" Seth said and then he started getting the saucepan out and started to cook. Jake got out a chopping bored and a knife. He then got out a grater and then went into the fridge to get the cheese and ham. He then got two bowls out of the cupboard I helped out in the kitchen a lot now so I put on my pink apron with a heart on the front.

"Very nice" Jake said and then he handed me the knife to cut the ham up into pieces. Jake was watching me the whole time while he was braking up chocolate into a china bowl to melt on the cooker. Once I was done chopping the ham up I then grated the cheese and then gave everything to Seth too cook. Jake was melting my chocolate which was in a china bowl on top of a saucepan with hot water underneath. I got out three plates and forks. We sat up at the table and ate our dinner in silence then once we was done we put the plates and forks in the dishwasher then walked back to the living room.

"Nessie were going home now we have a big day tomorrow" Mommy said and then I went around saying good night to my family.

"Goodnight Aunt Alice" I said hugging her but she didn't respond but _goodnight _she thought. We ran back to the house and then I said goodnight to my mommy and daddy then went straight to bed thinking about Isle Esme.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed into the dress Aunt Alice brought for me last week and brushed my hair. The dress was a baby pink and had a pattern going across the neck I decided to wear white sandals with the dress. I had my wolf neck lace tied around my wrist with my charm bracelet and then I had the locket my mommy and daddy got me on with the best friend necklace that Claire got me.

I walked out and said "Good morning" to my mummy and daddy who were sat on the sofa dressed and waiting for me with their suit cases.

"Good morning darling" Daddy said as I jumped up on his lap.

"Morning sweetie" Mommy said and then she gave me a quick hug and ran to my room to get my suit case.

"It's nice of you to wear the dress Aunt Alice brought for you it will cheer her up" Daddy said.

"Would it cheer her up enough to talk and be her happy self again?" I asked hopping that it would.

"It's going to take some time but I wish it was" Daddy said and I was going to try everything I can to cheer Aunt Alice up when we were on holiday.

"You ready to go?" Mommy asked picking up three suitcases.

"Yep!" I beamed and ran over to get my back pack with chocolate and paper with my pencils for the plane. I was excited because I have never been on a plane before. Daddy picked up my other suit case and his as we ran out the door towards the big house.

"Wait who's going to look after snowbell?" I asked thinking that we couldn't leave her on her own she will starve.

"Leah is going to come over and feed her" Daddy said and I felt relived. We walked through the front door and put our suitcases with everyone else's. I ran up and gave Jake a massive hug.

"Morning Nessie" Jake said hugging me back.

"Morning Jakey" I said and then I turned my head to look at Aunt Alice who was just sitting on the sofa staring at the floor and not talking or smiling. Uncle Jasper was next to her holding her around the waist.

"We will be leaving Seattle airport at 4 and then arriving at Rio de Janeiro at 4 the following morning making us able to travel through Rio and we will arrive at Isle Esme at sunrise" Grandma said.

"What's the time now?" I asked.

"It's coming up too eleven and you haven't had breakfast yet" Mommy said and then Jake walked me over to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"coco pops with chocolate milk shake please" I said as he sat me on the counter and made my breakfast and chocolate milk shake. I hopped down from the counter as we walked towards the dinning room. I sat down and began to eat while Jake sat across the table waiting for me to finish eating.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah" I said and then we got up and walked towards the garage were everyone was waiting. Jake came and sat with me in the car and Seth went with grandma and grandpa as he wanted to give Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper some time alone he was going to try and talk to her.

"Mommy you've changed into a dress" I said shocked as my mommy never wears a dress especially a dress with flowers on.

"Rose told me that Alice brought me this dress so I decided to wear it to see if Alice would say anything" Mommy said and then she sighed at the end.

"She is grieving really bad" Jake said.

"Yeah she believes that it's her fault why she has been changed and she believes that she shouldn't enjoy herself and should suffer like she is" Daddy said. Everyone sat in silence then thinking about Emily as right now she is being transformed into a vampire along with Mike.

We arrived at Seattle airport where we were catching our first plane to Chicago as it's cloudy and then the plane to Rio. We met up with the rest of our family as we all went through security having our luggage checked. Then we handed our suitcases to a lady behind a counter where they will be put onto our plane and then we went to our gate. On board the plane was rows of seats facing each other.

"Jake sit next to me" I said holding his hand nervous as it was my first time. I sat next to the window followed by Jake, Seth, daddy and mommy. Then on the other side was Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. An announcement was announced for us to put our seat belts on and I got really scared of what was about to happen.

"Nessie calm down it's ok" Daddy said and then Jake turned to face me and he held my hand. I felt a wave of calmness go over me as the plane started to move. I buried my head into Jakes chest and squeezed his hand as the plane took off.

"It's ok its my first go too" Jake said then I looked up to see he was fine.

"Your not scared?" I asked.

"A little but it's fine I promise" He said and then I sat up and looked out the window we was in the air and I could see Seattle below us.

"Wasn't so bad was it Nessie" Jake said.

"No" I said blushing of embarrassment. I looked over to see Aunt Rose trying to talk to Aunt Alice about the beach on Isle Esme she didn't get her talking though.

"Nessie you can take your seat belt of now" Grandpa said and then I took it off. In-between the two rows of chairs my family were sat on was a table so I put my bag on top of the table and got out my pencils and papers. I started to draw grandma and grandpa on the plane.

Once I was finished drawing Grandma and Grandpa I showed them and said "This is for you"

"Oh Nessie thank you" Grandma beamed looking at the drawing.

"Thank you Nessie that will be pinned up in our study" Grandpa said smiling at me and then looking at the drawing again. I decided to draw a picture of me and Aunt Alice having fun on the beach. Once I was done I write 'Nessie and Aunt Alice on the beach' I passed it down to her and everyone looked at the picture and then at Aunt Alice. I saw her eyes look down to the picture and then she got up and walked away to the bathroom. I felt the tears in my eyes and then everyone stared at me.

"Nessie honey she loves it and wants to play with you on the beach she just needs to think things through" Daddy said and then I wiped the tears away that fell.

"Nessie she really did love the drawing it made her happy" Uncle Jasper said and then he got up and walked over to the bath room door where he knocked trying to get Aunt Alice to come out.

"I've never seen anything like this before" Grandpa said as Grandma rubbed his back. Jake was watching me to make sure I was alright but I started to draw again. Aunt Alice came back and gave me a small smile which made everyone smile. I drew the memory I had of Aunt Alice smiling again and I showed her I got a smile again. I then drew pictures of me and Aunt Alice shopping and having fun together I showed her them and she smiled but didn't say anything I noticed everyone stayed silent watching us. Then I decided to draw Emily being saved by Aunt Alice and then I showed her and her smile grew wider. Next I drew a picture of me showing Emily Aunt Alice during the time of rescuing her I write 'Be happy and she will see how determined you was to save her and she will be happy that you was happy or stay sad and she will see how much pain she caused you and you not acting like the Aunt she needs' I then showed her and she started to dry sob again did I got too far? I looked at daddy and he shock his head.

"Nessie" Aunt Alice said and then I smiled and then started to draw again a picture of Emily and Aunt Alice together laughing. I writ 'Choose to be happy and you both will end up happy' I then showed her and she just stared at it.

"Nessie thank you" Aunt Alice said I got up onto the table and climbed over to Aunt Alice and gave her a massive hug as she hugged me back.

"Don't be sad you being sad makes everyone sad be happy and everyone's happy" I said as I started to cry I thought _I missed you._

_I missed you too I'm so sorry I promise I will be happy_ Aunt Alice thought and then she started to sob with no tears.

"Be happy and then I can show Emily how strong you was for her" I said holding her cheeks and looking into her eyes as she laughed.

"Okay I promise" Aunt Alice said and then I heard her little giggle so I hugged her again.

"I missed that giggle" I said.

"I missed it too now I'm loving the dress and Bella I'm finally glad you saw sense" Aunt Alice said smiling and I saw everyone was smiling now a lot happier. Aunt Alice turned to Uncle Jasper and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry" She said and then gave him a little kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" He said ginning and I haven't seen Uncle Jasper smile in a week. I sat on Aunt Alice's lap the whole way to Chicago making sure she stayed happy. We planned what we was going to do at Isle Esme and then we planned shopping trips I hated shopping but I missed my Aunt to much.

We arrived in Chicago and collected our bags were we gave them to another lady behind the counter and then we walked to our gate to Rio. On the plane we all sat in the same seats again and I stayed in my seat this time. A lady came over with our dinners then and she placed them down in front of everyone my family's faces dropped. Jake had a pot of chocolate and he was melting it for me. He then gave me my chocolate and I poured it on top of my lasagne and began to eat watching grandma and grandpa in front of me. After dinner I laid my head on Jakes chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the smell of the sea and the warmth of a body I turned around and I was on Jakes lap on a boat.

"Morning sleepy head" Jake said and then I looked up to see the sun starting to show through the sky.

"Morning" Everyone said from around the speed boat. Daddy was driving the boat and he was sparkling in the sun.

"You woke up just in time Nessie look over there" Daddy said pointing to an outline of an island that was covered in trees.

"Bella, Edward you better be good this time its a holiday not a honeymoon" Uncle Emmet said chuckling and then mommy and daddy growled.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Well a holiday is when you go with your family and a honeymoon is when you go alone after you get married" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"This is where Bella became pregnant with you" Uncle Emmet added as mommy growled at him.

"Really!" I beamed.

"Yes" Mommy and daddy said sighing.

"Come on everyone get their bits together were about to pull up to the island" Grandma said. I picked up my two suitcases with out a problem but Jake made me carry the one so he carried two. I jumped out of the boat and onto the beach I looked down to my arms and I was glowing in the sunlight.

"Picture time everyone stand together" Grandma said putting her camera on the stand. She put a countdown on and then joined us as the camera flashed.

"Nessie has the room on the left with Jake and then Seth you have the room to yourself" Grandma said and that meant their must only be two bedrooms.

"Have the rooms been repaired and redone then?" Uncle Emmet asked chuckling as Jake, Uncle Emmet, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Seth joined him. I heard mommy and daddy growl again but I didn't see what was so bad.

"Yes Emmet I have now leave Bella and Edward alone" Grandma said.

"Where are you putting your luggage?" I asked.

"We have an extra two rooms with wardrobes us girls will have one and then the boys will have another" Grandma said and then everyone disappeared to their rooms. I walked with Jake too our room which was had brown orange walls with white wooden floor. The bed was white. I walked into the bathroom where their was a wooden counter with a sink and a massive mirror and then a bath with a shower and toilet. I then unpacked my clothes in the walk in wardrobe and then walked back to Jake who was sitting on the bed.

"You going to unpack?" I asked jumping onto the bed to sit next to him.

"Nah I'll just keep it all in my suitcase come on" Jake said gabbing my hand as we walked out to the living room where our family was.

"How about we go swimming in the sea?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

"Nessie I hope you packed the right swimming costume" Aunt Alice said walking to the walk in wardrobe with me.

"Aunt Rose helped me pack" I said and I was so happy that Aunt Alice was choosing me my outfit as it meant she was back to herself again.

"Yes I brought you some new swimming costumes as your looking more like an eight year old everyday" Aunt Alice said going through the draws in the wardrobe.

"Here it is!" Aunt Alice beamed holding up a two piece swimming costume that would show my belly. It was green with green ruffles on the top she handed me and then left the room for me to get changed. I got changed and then put my dress over the top and walked out to find Aunt Alice holding out a multi coloured flower towel.

"Go find your mommy" Aunt Alice said as we walked half way and she disappeared to her room.

"Your ready?" Jake asked.

"Yep" I said and then Jake disappeared to go get dress.

"Nessie come here" Mommy said from outside with daddy and Grandpa.

I walked over as daddy said "We want to put some sunblock on you as were not sure weather you can burn or not" I noticed they had their beach towels with them so they must be ready to go.

"Okay" I said and then mommy started spraying me with sunblock rubbing it in as she went. It smelt disgusting and felt weird on my skin but I knew I would never get away with not wearing it with Jake, daddy, mommy and the whole of my family around. Everyone came out to join us then as mommy started rubbing sun block on my face.

"You smell weird Ness" Uncle Jasper said.

"But she's protected" Jake said.

"Can we go now?" I asked wanting to go swimming and play on the beach.

"Yes" Mommy said and then we all ran onto the beach we laid our towels out and then everyone took their clothes off leaving them in their swimming costumes. It was weird seeing my family with hardly any clothes on but it was normal for Jake and Seth as they always walked around in shorts I've also seen all the boys in my family in their swimming costumes before when we went swimming.

"Ness armbands" Daddy said and I remembered I still couldn't swim. Daddy blew up ordinary pink armbands and put them on me. I turned around to find Uncle Emmet was blowing up an inflatable boat.

"Come on then" Daddy said and I held his and Jakes hand as we ran towards the sea. Mommy followed holding daddy's and then the rest of my family came in after us including Uncle Emmet with his boat. I looked around to see Aunt Alice who was splashing Uncle Jasper and having a good time.

"Ness want to get in my boat?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed and then he picked me up and put me in the boat pulling me around as he swam fast. I could see Jake watching me at all times with worry in his face as Uncle Emmet swam at full speed. I fell off and went under the water but I floated to the top with my arm bands I started to laugh and so did Uncle Emmet.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked me swimming over to me.

"I'm fine!" I beamed and then I put my head under the water again just looking under the water holding my breath watching the fish swim by. It was magical and I could see everything the bright colours of the fish and coral to the golden sand at the bottom of the sea.

I was then pulled back up to Jake saying " Nessie you have to come up for air" Uncle Emmet chuckled again.

"I forgot it was just amazing!" I beamed.

"Yeah now are you going to practice swimming?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" I said and then I tried to swim again kicking my legs out while moving my arms.

"You almost have it" Jake said and then I dived under the water and started kicking my legs as I moved forward with speed I remembered to breath so I went back up to catch my breath.

"Nessie you just swam!" Jake beamed and then everyone cheered for me as I gave them a smile. I saw Grandma with a waterproof camera and laughed she wanted to catch everything of my childhood as I was growing fast. I dived back under again and swam around until I needed to breathe. I went back under and swam over to Aunt Alice who was talking to Aunt Rose. I jumped up onto her back catching my breath and then she giggled.

"You promised you would swim with me" I said and then Aunt Alice dived under the water swimming with me as she held my hand. We came back up to the surface giggling and then Grandpa and daddy came back into the sea with a blow up trampoline for the sea. I jumped on with Aunt Alice as we started to jump and then I jumped on her back as we jumped back into the sea.

We stayed in the sea for the rest of the morning until I stared to wrinkle as did Jake and Seth. I got out and played on the beach making a massive sandcastle with mommy, Aunt Alice, Jake, Seth, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose while Grandma took our pictures. Grandpa and daddy went and made lunch for me, Jake and Seth. We ate our lunch outside in the shade as my family sat waiting for us.

"How about we get dressed and go for a hunt?" Grandpa asked. I was quite thirsty it had been two weeks since I last had something to drink.

"Yeah Nessie's thirsty" Daddy said.

"Finished" I said and then I jumped up and ran my plate to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher.

"Just put your dress over your clothes" Aunt Alice called and then I turned around to see Jake and Seth in the kitchen. We went back outside and then Jake and Seth went behind the bush to phase while I put my dress over the top of my swimming costume. They came out in their wolf forms and I jumped on top of Jakes back as we ran through the jungle. I wonder what animals they is here to drink I thought to myself and then I heard daddy's and Jakes laugh. After ten minutes of running we stopped and separated with Jake and Seth close to me. I picked up a new scent and followed it and in the distance was a monkey that was going to be interesting. I sneaked up on the monkey in a crouched position and then when it had it's back to me I jumped out and grabbed him breaking his neck I then sunk my teeth into his neck and began to drink.

"Monkey tastes good" I said as Jake and Seth chuckled.

I then followed another scent of a monkey and took him down I was full after that so went to go find my family. When I saw them I noticed their eyes wasn't gold it was more of an amber.

"Why are your eyes amber?" I asked.

"That's what were trying to work out" Daddy said and then I saw Grandpa deep into his thoughts.

"What did you all have?" I asked interested as well.

"Monkey" Everyone said with a smile on their faces.

"I had monkeys too they tasted even better than mountain lions" I said and then everyone laughed.

"Perhaps it's because monkey is the closest animal to a human so their blood is a mix between human and blood" Grandpa said.

"Does this count on my first slip up?" Mommy asked.

"No as monkeys are not human" Daddy said.

"That's why our eyes are amber because monkeys are both human and animal" Aunt Rose sad.

"It's very interesting" Grandpa said.

"yeah" Everyone agreed.

"Let's go back" Grandma said. We ran back with me on Jakes back again back to the house.

We entered the door as grandma said "I had the house stocked with some new DVD's do you want to sit down and watch some movies?"

"Yeah!" I beamed and then we all sat down to watch hair spray and then we watched the princess diaries 1 and 2. After the movies we had dinner and then me and Jake went straight too bed. I fell asleep on his chest dreaming about what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! Poor Alice but she needs to be strong for her niece! Please do review and part 2 should be on later tonight!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	18. Isle Esme part 2

_**Hey I hoped you liked the first part heres the second part they is a twist ending so I hope you like it! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- . /model/S12_bg_caldre_0923/listing/202942/categoryp ath/girl/girl/new-arrivals/california-dreaming/

Nessie's swimming costume- albums/g240/lizcoolmompicks/cmp_

Play suit- girls/playsuits/girls-navy-striped-playsuit

PJ's- . /flatshot/S2NW30003/col/FLAME/listing/204852/categ orypath/girl/girl/new-arrivals/nightwearandunderwe ar-collection/

* * *

Chapter 18- Isle Esme part 2

We have been at Isle Esme for a few days now and the housekeepers were coming around this morning and then we was going to go to the waterfall and swim in the river at the bottom. I had my swimming costume underneath my stripy dress with white sandals. Everyone was sat in the living room watching sports as Uncle Emmet got to the remote control first. I heard a boat coming and me and my family turned around to see a little boat coming up to the island.

"What are they going to think?" Mommy said.

"I'm not sure" Daddy said and then Uncle Emmet burst out laughing.

"I'll go greet them Nessie you stay with Jake and Bella, Edward sit together" Grandma said and then she walked out the door with Grandpa staying under the shade. We sat in silence waiting for Grandma and grandpa to come back into the room.

"This is Kaure and Gustavo our housekeepers" Grandma said and then I looked at the women who was looking back and forth between me, mommy and daddy.

"Usted demonio buscar que usted creado! Usted mal criatura!" Kaure shouted at daddy. Daddy taught me Spanish so she said 'you demon look what you created! You evil creature!' Everyone sat in silence and I could see Uncle Emmet was trying not to laugh.

"La pobre inocente chica tiene unido demonios! Usted muertos su y traido un demonio nino en la mundi! Kaure shouted at me and then Jake put me behind him and sat upright. I translated what she was saying 'The poor innocent girl has joined you demons! You killed her and brought a demon child into the world!' I guess I was the demon child but I'm not one of the bad vampires. Kaure walked of then with Gustavo attending the house as we all sat in silence until Uncle Emmet burst out laughing.

"What was that about?" Jake asked in a serious voice.

"She was here when Bella found out she was pregnant she knows about us" Daddy said holding back his laugh.

"What did she say?" Jake asked and then I showed him and Jake just laughed.

"She has some nerve shouting at you Edward but shouting at Nessie is too far" Jake said.

"Yeah but it's what she's been taught to believe in she wouldn't of hurt Nessie as she knew she would have been killed" Daddy said.

"Well it could have been worse" Grandma said.

"What's wrong with me why am I a demon?" I asked.

"Your not sweetie it's just what she's been told to believe" Mommy said.

"How about we watch a movie while we wait for them?" Grandma asked and then I saw she brought high school musical 2 so I put that on excited to see it.

"demonio Nino!" Kaure spat in my direction and I shrank in the sofa between Jake and Grandma.

"No hacer hablar a mi hija como que yo pensar lo haria ser mejor si usted dejar" Daddy shouted at Kaure and I translated it ' Don't speak to my daughter like that I think it would be best if you leave' I showed Jake and he smiled in daddy's direction.

"demonios!" Kaure shouted on the wait out followed by Gustavo.

"So rude" Daddy said as Uncle Emmet burst out laughing again. We continued to watch high school musical 2 and then we got ready to go to the waterfalls. Jake and Seth went to phase and then I jumped on Jakes back listening to him talking to his pack he was showing them what just happened.

_That's funny _Embry thought.

_It wasn't she was scary _I thought through Jake.

_Nessie don't listen to her she doesn't understand you _Leah thought.

_I know_ I thought.

_Hows Alice? _Quil thought and then Jake showed them what happened on the plane.

_Well done Nessie _Leah thought.

_Yeah _Quil and Embry thought.

_Only Nessie could cheer her up _Seth thought.

_Were here at the waterfall talk to you guys later _Jake thought and the I jumped of his back as he and Seth ran behind the bush. I took my dress of into my pink and blue two piece swimming costume with white whales on. Jake and Seth came back from behind the bush with their swimming suits on. I turned around to find all the girls wearing bikinis and the boys wearing swimming shorts. I was too young for a bikini and my daddy only allowed a tankini. I walked to the edge of the top of the waterfall and saw the river at the bottom.

"Nessie careful" Daddy, Jake and mommy shouted and then I backed away from the edge.

"See you at the bottom!" Uncle Emmet shouted and then ran and jumped off the waterfall followed by Aunt Rose. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice followed them then by grandma and grandpa. Mommy and daddy jumped and then Seth jumped.

"Get on my back" Jake said and then I jumped onto his back holding him tight as he jumped off the edge and into the water.

"That was amazing!" I beamed and then I realised I didn't have any armbands on so clang onto Jake tight.

"Your alright you can swim" Jake said and then I let go and moved my arms to keep me above the water.

"See" Jake said and then I started to swim over to mommy and daddy.

"Look at you sweetie!" Mommy beamed as I came over.

"Well done darling!" Daddy beamed. I then dived under the water I could see perfectly I swam over to Aunt Alice to make sure she was happy.

"Look at you Ness with no armbands and that tankini looks adorable!" She beamed and I giggled.

"Aunt Alice I promised this holiday would be fun for you so swim with me" I said.

"I'm having fun when your having fun" Aunt Alice said and then she splashed me and disappeared under the water. I chased after her at my full speed remembering to come up for air. I caught up to her and she went up to the surface giggling.

"We've lost everyone" I said giggling.

"Jakes going to be so worried" Aunt Alice giggled and then said "Get on my back" I hopped on her back and she swam back to were our family was. She was right Jake was worried he looked like he was going to have a breakdown. Aunt Alice giggled as she heard what I was thinking Jake swam over to me as I giggled.

"Nessie don't do that again you scared the life out of me!" He said.

"Sorry I was safe I was with Aunt Alice" I said.

"I didn't know that" Jake said sighing.

"Do you want to swim with me?" I asked trying to stop him from worrying.

"Yeah" Jake said and then he put me on his shoulders as I giggled.

"who wants to attempt to push me off" I asked and then daddy put mommy on his shoulders.

"I cant take out my own daughter" Mommy said giggling.

"You can't but I can take you out" I said attempting to push mommy off but she held me back. In the end we both fell bringing Jake and daddy down with us.

"It's coming up for lunch how about we head home" Grandma said sitting on a rock with grandpa.

"Yeah I'm hungry" I said.

"Me too" Jake said.

"Me three" Seth said and then we all got out of the river running up to were our clothes were. We picked them up and then ran back to the house I decided to run this time because I enjoyed running. Back at the house Aunt Alice dragged me off which I didn't mind as it meant she was happy. I heard daddy and mommy starting lunch.

"Edward the good old eggs" Mommy said giggling and then daddy laughed with her.

"Now since we are going on the beach this afternoon I'm thinking a play suit" Aunt Alice said drying me off and then handing me my underwear as I put it on then she helped me get into a navy and white stripped play suit.

"Perfect now lets sort your hair out" Aunt Alice said sitting me down on the chair and started to blow dry it while brushing it. I noticed Aunt Alice was still in her bikini she would go get changed while I had lunch. She tied back half of my hair leaving the rest to fall down my back.

"Go their done making lunch" Aunt Alice said and then I ran off to the kitchen and sat with Jake and Seth.

"Daddy omelettes!" I beamed as everyone laughed. My daddy was the only person in the whole wide world that made amazing chocolate omelettes.

"Don't this bring back memory's" Mommy said giggling.

"Bella were eating" Jake said holding back his laugh.

"I didn't mean that I meant this is were I had cravings for omelettes" Mommy said giggling.

"You would be blushing right now" Daddy said chuckling.

"You know me too well" Mommy said shaking her head at him and then they kissed.

"Ew! Trying to eat here" I said as everyone laughed.

"One day your be doing this with someone" Mommy said giggling.

"Bells" Jake said a little annoyed.

"I know but one day" Mommy said grinning.

"Not until she's a thousand years old" Daddy said. I continued to eat ignoring what they was talking about as it was embarrassing.

"You guys ready yet?" Aunt Alice asked skipping into the room I touched Jake and thought _I'm so happy she's back to normal_.

_Yeah it was too quiet _Jake thought as him and daddy chuckled.

We got up and walked to the front door and ran onto the beach where grandma had deck chairs set out and a beach umbrella set up. I played in the sand building sand castles with Jake and Seth as everyone sat around talking. I then buried Jake in the sand and grandma took my picture sitting next to a buried Jake.

"Nessie me and your mommy brought you your kite" Daddy said handing me my kite.

"Is it windy enough?" I asked.

"Yeah" Aunt Alice said and then I held the handle as Jake ran backwards with the kite and then through it in the air. It stayed up for about a minute and then came crashing down onto Aunt Rose who was relaxing on the beach.

"Sorry Aunt Rose" I said as Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"It's alright" She said and then she got up and handed it back to Jake who chucked it in the air again. It went up for a while this time but then went crashing into the sand again.

"Can we play baseball in the sea tomorrow?" I asked.

"That would be cool!" Uncle Emmet beamed.

"Yeah of course we can then we could have a picnic!" Grandma beamed. Tomorrow was our last day here as we had to get home for Jake and Seth who had to go back on patrolling.

Me, Jake and Seth spent the rest of the afternoon building sand castles on the beach and then we played with the beach ball. Mommy went inside to start our dinner and then when it was ready we sat down on the outside table and chairs to eat. Mommy made home made pizza with chips and chocolate sauce for me. After dinner mommy bathed me and washed my hair using her favourite strawberry shampoo. I had my cute sweetie PJ's on with red and white polka dot shorts and a heart filled with fruit. I then went out to say goodnight to my family as Jake went to go get changed. When I went back to my room he was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Can you read me a story?" I asked.

"Sure what story?" Jake asked and then I ran to my bag to get little red ridding hood. He started to read the book to me but before he even finished the first page I was already asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Jakes snoring and as I sat up the bed the movement caused Jake to wake up.

"Morning munchkin" He said sitting up.

"Morning Jakey" I said getting out of bed I was so excited for today.

"You seem excited" Jake said grinning.

"Yeah were playing baseball in the sea!" I beamed.

"Yeah" Jake said getting out of bed and then I ran out of my room to find everyone in the living room.

"Morning Ness" Everyone said and then I jumped on my daddy's lap.

"Pancakes?" Mommy asked.

"Yes please" I beamed and then mommy ran out of the room. Jake came into the room then and sat next to Seth.

"So who's on who's team today?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"Nessie, me, you, Rose, Jasper and Jake then Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward and Seth on the other team" Aunt Alice said.

"Your going to lose Eddy" Uncle Emmet said chuckling.

"nope" Daddy said. Me and Jake went to have breakfast then Seth had already eaten so it was just us two. I quickly ate my pancakes gave Jake a quick hug and then went to find Aunt Alice who was already in the walk in wardrobe. She already had a cute stripy swimming costume with daisies on. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth then Aunt Alice put my hair up into a pony tail. She ran of then to go get herself dressed and I went to find mommy for the sun block routine as Jake got dressed. By the time mommy had finished with my sunblock everyone was ready. Grandpa and daddy went out and set up the floating bases and Uncle Emmet had the bat and a ball.

"Nessie do not go after the ball" Daddy said and then he gave me my glove I have to have as my skin isn't as hard as everyone else's.

"Got it" I said and then we all ran out into the sea. We was battering first and I was so excited.

"Nessie you can bat first" Uncle Emmet said handing me the bat. I swam over in front of were mommy was throwing the ball. She through it not very fast but I hit it and it flew across the ocean as daddy, Grandpa, Aunt Rose and Seth swam after it Grandma was filming. I swam as fast as I could diving under the water touching the bases as I went when it came to the last base I swam above water to find daddy swimming back with the ball. I swam as fast as I could and jumped out of the water diving on top of the base.

"Way to go Ness!" Jake beamed.

"Woo go ness!" Uncle Emmet beamed.

"Well done darling" Daddy said. I swam over to join my team and then watched everyone bat floating in the water. Everyone was stomped out accept from Uncle Emmet who was a fast swimmer. We changed teams and Aunt Alice throw the ball towards daddy he hit it across the sea and everyone took off apart from me and Aunt Alice. I saw the ball being thrown through the air and caught it in my hands with my gloves on. Daddy was coming up to fourth base and I quickly swam over stomping him out.

"Sorry daddy" I said as he chuckled and swam off. I managed to get everyone out allowing our team to win. We decided to play again but this time daddy's team was in the lead.

"Stop!" Aunt Alice shouted and then everyone turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked.

"They have changed their minds there coming within the next year" Aunt Alice said and then everyone gasped in shock.

"Is that all?" Grandpa asked.

"No Joham's daughters are coming making him blur out I can't see but he's going to attempt to kidnap Nessie" Aunt Alice said.

"Well no one is leaving Nessie's side" Jake said in a serious voice. I swam off back to the house and sat on the bed sobbing. I heard the door open and mommy came into the room.

"It's alright sweetie you are safe I promise" Mommy said.

"I'm not though I'm going to be taken!" I said as I started to sob harder. Mommy pulled me onto her lap and cradled me in her arms.

"Do you really think I'm going to allow that? Is Jake? Daddy? Your family? The packs?" Mommy asked and I shock my head.

"Well then he might of decided but doesn't mean he's going to succeed and I promise you he will not succeed" Mommy said.

"What if your not around though when he comes?" I asked knowing they couldn't be around me all the time.

"Someone will always be with you" Mommy said.

"I'm scared mommy" I said sobbing into her chest.

"I know you are but your my brave girl you go through so much that no other child goes through and we can do this" Mommy said.

"Ok" I said weakly as mommy rocked me back and forth as I closed my eyes. I woke up the next morning to find we was on the plane on the way home I didn't want to go home I felt safer on Isle Esme as it was just me and my family. I didn't know what was going to happen in the next year but I knew they was going to be a massive fight and I will be seeing the Volturi again.

* * *

_**So Joham is coming in a years time is Nessie going to be able to cope with the countdown? What's going to happen? Next chapter will be on tomorow please do review though! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	19. Valentines Day

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is th next one! I'm really excited about this story now I really want to write the ending! I have it all planned out I just go to wait for the right time in the book! Please do review this chapter thought! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Valentines Day

Everyone was sat around in the living room watching the news as more people started to disappear around Washington. It was weird to see the faces of the people we would be up against in a years time. Uncle Emmet was going to teach me how to defend myself with daddy but I wouldn't be the one in danger as they would want me alive. Everywhere I went I had to make sure someone was with me because I was scared that I would be taken and no one will be their to stop them.

"Jake could you take Nessie out for the day?" Daddy asked and I wondered why I had to be out of the house.

"Sure me Seth and Quil can take the girls out" Jake said.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. As everyone in my family was going out and spending time with each other tomorrow.

"It's valentines day" Mommy said.

"What's that?" I asked I've never heard of valentines day before and last year there wasn't a valentines day.

"There was a valentines day but we didn't celebrate it because the Volturi was coming but Valentines day is when you spend the day with the person you love" Daddy said. That's why they was spending the day together everyone was going to spend the day with their loved ones.

"What do you do?" I asked and then Uncle Emmet chuckled.

"Well you give each other cards, flowers and little presents, humans give each other chocolates." Daddy said.

"Can I?" I asked I knew I wasn't in love but I wanted to give my best friend Jake some chocolate and something special.

"Yeah you can give your best friend something" Daddy said.

"Mommy can you come help me?" I asked taking her hand a pulling her towards the kitchen. Showing her how I wanted to make Jake a chocolate wolf with Jakes name on and then a painting of the two of us.

"Looks good" Mommy said and then she started to melt the chocolate in the sauce pan she mixed milk chocolate and white chocolate together and then once it was melted she poured it into a square dish and left it to set in the fridge.

"Mommy can you come to my art room with me" I asked wanting someone to sit with me I hated being alone it scared me.

"Yes" Mommy said and then we walked to my art room where I ran off to go get my paints and then I got a medium sized canvas. I started to paint at vampire speed creating me and Jake in his wolf form standing in the woods together. I write in the corner with paint 'To my best friend Jake I love you love your Nessie' Mommy then appeared behind me and looked at my painting.

"Very nice" She said smiling and then we went back to the kitchen where the chocolate was set. Mommy got out a knife and started to carve a shape of a wolf and then she created a little batch of icing then put it into the icing bag. I writ Jakes name with the icing on the side of the wolf and then the wolf was complete. Mommy put it back into the fridge as I ran back at full speed to the living room.

"Where's Jake?" I asked noticing that him and Seth wasn't in the living room. I couldn't hear their hearts beating so they wasn't in the house.

"They popped back to their house they will be back for dinner" Daddy said and then I jumped and sat on his lap. Uncle Emmet chucked me the remote control and I put wizards of Waverley place on.

"Are wizards real?" I asked as wolfs and vampires were real and everyone thought they were fictional characters.

"No sweetie I don't think so" Grandma said. We watched two episodes of wizards of Waverley place and then Jake and Seth came through the back door.

"Hey Ness" Jake said sitting down next to me.

"Hey where did you go?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I had to go home and change" Jake said and then I looked at his clothes and he was wearing the is act same as before he left.

"Your a bad liar" I said raising an eyebrow at him as he just chuckled.

"Ness, Jake, Seth dinner" Mommy called and then I ran holding Jakes hand as we went to the dinning room. He was covering up his thoughts by counting up too a hundred in his head. Mommy had made chicken and pasta which tasted good with chocolate everything tasted good with chocolate.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked Jake but I was so excited I was going to see Claire.

"It's a surprise" Jake said then put a fork full of pasta into his mouth ginning. I turned to Seth who was eating pretending I didn't say anything. I sighed and continued to eat my dinner. After dinner we went back to the living room to find my family on the sofa watching a movie.

"What you watching?" I asked sitting on Jakes lap as he sat down.

"Grease" Mommy said.

"It's your grandma's favourite movie" Daddy said and then I sat back against Jakes chest to watch grease. It reminded me of high school musical but more of an adult version.

"Nessie come on time for bed" Mommy said standing up with daddy. I wasn't going to go to bed without someone in my room with me.

"Were stay in your room but you have nothing to be scared about they don't know where we live" Daddy said.

"I don't care" I said being on my own scared me I wouldn't let anyone leave the room unless someone else was there.

"Come on then" Mommy said and then I went around saying my good nights to my family and Seth. When it came to Jake I gave him a massive hug I hated night time as it meant we would be separated.

"Be up and ready for eight" Jake said I nodded my head in answer then left with mommy and daddy towards the cottage. Daddy waited in my room while I went into my walk in wardrobe that had all of my clothes replaced as I now looked like an eight year old. Mommy was standing at the door waiting so I had someone in the room with me. I got out a plain pink PJ bottoms and top and put them up then I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth as mommy followed.

"I'm ready" I said jumping on the bed were daddy was sat. I got under the covers as mommy and daddy tucked me in. I snuggled up to my mommy as daddy sat the other side of me and then I closed my eyes. I was dreaming that I was in the forest running as the tears fell down my eyes I looked behind me and saw Joham running after me. I screamed and shouted for Jake and my family but no one came. I kept running and running until I became tired it was no use I gave in and Joham got what he wanted he got me. My family was no where to be seen I was alone and I was taken.

"Nessie wake up sweetie" I heard mommy and then she light shock me. I opened my eyes to find myself still curled up on mommy as I started to sob.

"it was just a dream" Mommy said she must of heard me shouting.

"It seemed so real though" I said sobbing harder I didn't want him to come I wanted him too go away and leave me and my family alone.

"I know but your fine your safe in my arms" Mommy said rocking me back and forth as I slowly stopped crying.

"Where's daddy?" I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"He's in the kitchen making you an omelet let's get dressed" Mommy said and then I got out of bed an walked over to the walk in wardrobe with mommy. I put on jeans and a top because I wasn't sure what we was doing. I put my converses on and then mommy brushed my hair pinning little bits back. We walked out of my bedroom and went over to the kitchen were the smell of chocolate omelets hit me.

"Just in time" Daddy said putting the plate on the table as I dug in.

"Your having more and more nightmares everyday" Daddy said sighing.

"it's the Volturi all over again" Mommy said remembering my nightmares I use to have when the Volturi came to kill us.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ness I just go to pop out" Daddy said kissing mommy and then kissed my forehead. I heard he was thinking about the massive bouquet of roses daddy was getting mommy. He put his finger to his lip telling me to keep it to myself I giggled and turned back around to eat.

"What was he thinking?" Mommy asked.

"Nothing" I said giggling again as I finished my breakfast. Me and mommy then ran to the big house where Seth and Jake was waiting in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They have gone out" Jake said getting up then walking over to give me a massive hug.

"Have fun" Mommy said and then ran out of the door. I ran over to the fridge and got the chocolate wolf out and then I got my painting I made for Jake. I ran back to the living room and handed them to Jake who was grinning.

"Happy valentines day" I said blushing Seth was sat on the sofa trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Ness" Jake said looking at his chocolate wolf and then the painting of us. Then he gave me a little box and a massive box I opened the little box to find a little wooden half heart charm which said 'best' I place it on my charm bracelet to go with my Minnie mouse charm.

"I have friend" Jake said holding up the other half of the heart and his was on his keys. I then opened the other box to find was a heart shaped chocolate which said 'Nessie' I smiled and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you I love it!" I beamed.

"Good I love your present too" Jake said looking at the chocolate wolf and the painting again.

"Shall we go we have to meet Quil and Claire at eleven" Seth said not giving me any clues to were we was going. We went outside and got into Jakes car with me on a boaster seat as I was still too small. Jake took off down the drive and on the road going away from Forks.

"La Push?" I asked.

"Nope" Jake said and then I thought about were we could be going.

"Seattle" I said and then I saw Jake smile which meant yes. I was right we was on our way to Seattle when we pulled over in the car park we was down town of Seattle. Jake lead the way with me holding his and Seth's hands but they was being careful of what they was thinking.

I saw Claire and ran over to her "Claire!"

"Nessie!" Claire beamed hugging me. Jake and Seth greeted Quil then and then we started walking again over to a plain building were children were walking in and out with their parents.

"Where are we going?" I asked as me and Claire walked with them holding hands.

"In their" Jake said pointing to the building. We then walked in and there was a massive indoor play area that looked like it was under the sea. Their was slides, tunnels and everything to climb on I was so excited and I could hear Claire was as well. Jake and Quil paid and then we walked through over to table and chairs were we took our shoes of.

"Jake come in with me" I said as I didn't want to be left alone I knew I had Claire but she wasn't going to be enough to protect both of us.

"Nessie you are safe he won't come with humans around" Jake whispered and then I felt the tears in my eyes again.

"Okay I'll come" Jake said sighing.

"Quil come too!" Claire beamed and then Jake turned to Quil grinning.

"Only if Seth comes" Quil said grinning.

"Everyone come" I said and then they followed me and Claire into the indoor play area. We climbed all the way to the top going through all the tunnels it was funny to watch Jake go through the tunnels as he was really tall. We then went down the slide me in Jakes lap and Claire in Quils lap then Seth came following after. We spent about three hours in the indoor play area until everyone started to get hungry.

"How about we get something to eat at the café here" Quil said.

"Yeah I brought Nessie's pretend BBQ sauce" Jake said as everyone laughed when we was out in public I always had a BBQ sauce bottle full with chocolate.

"That doesn't surprise me" Quil said as we went and sat up at the table looking through the menus.

"What do you want Ness?" Jake asked me.

"Pizza and chips please!" I beamed.

"I'm having chicken nuggets and chips" Claire told me.

"What drinks do you girls want?" Quil asked.

"Chocolate milkshake!" Claire and I both beamed and then we giggled.

"Okay" Quil said and then he, Jake and Seth went to pay.

"Nessie did you get Jake a valentines present?" Claire asked.

"Yeah did you get Quil one?" I asked and I noticed her smile got bigger when I mentioned Quil.

"Yep I got him chocolate and a card!" Claire beamed.

"I got Jake chocolate and I painted him a picture" I said and then Jake, Seth and Quil came back over.

"Did you girls have fun?" Seth asked.

"Yep the best" I said giggling at the memories of Jake struggling to crawl through the tunnel and then when he didn't see the step down and fell.

"It was amazing!" Claire beamed and then our food came over Jake handed me my pretend BBQ sauce and I covered the pizza in chocolate and then made a little dipping sauce at the end of my plate for my chips. We ate in silence and I noticed Jake, Quil and Seth all had a massive cheeseburger with chips. I downed my chocolate milkshake but this drink was always second best compared to the monkeys. After dinner we all walked over to the water front where their was a massive Ferris wheel.

"What do you think?" Jake asked and then since I was holding his hand I heard him thinking about the tickets he had ordered.

"It's massive!" I beamed.

"It's a Ferris wheel!" Claire beamed.

"How would you girls like to go on it?" Quil asked.

"Yeah!" We beamed as Jake, Quil and Seth chuckled. The line wasn't that big so we lined up waiting ten minutes before we could get onto our carriage. When we was on Claire got scared so stayed with Quil but I looked out the window and looked down.

"Look there's the space needle" I said pointing the long thing tower with a circle building on the top that looked like a UFO.

"Yeah and that's the museum your art is in" Jake said pointing out the art museum. The Ferris wheel went around three times making it ten minutes long then when it came for our carriage I got Jake to pick me up worried I was going to fall down the gap. We walked back to the car park I held Jakes hand as Claire held Quils hand.

"Well we better be going" Quil said.

"Thanks for an amazing day bye Nessie" Claire said hugging me as I hugged her back.

"Bye Claire I'll see you at the weekend" I said and then I waved as Quil and Claire walked around the corner to another car park. I got into the car and Jake started to drive home. We arrived back home to find no one was home they must of gone out for the whole day.

"Your staying here tonight so what do you want to do?" Jake asked as we sat in the living room it was quite.

"Can we watch a movie I'm getting tired" I said it's weird how if I run around all day I can get tired.

"Yeah what movie do you want to watch?" Jake asked and then got up and looked through our massive DVD collection. I pulled out ice princess as I haven't seen this before it must be one of the new DVD's grandma brought me. I put it in the DVD player and then ran and sat on Jakes lap as the adverts popped up.

"Why am I staying here tonight?" I asked Jake and then him and Seth started to laugh.

"Your mom and dad just want some alone time" Jake said. I rested my head on Jakes chest and watched the movie in silence I felt my eyelids closing half way through the movie.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Please do review! I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about yet but it will be on tonight! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	20. Message

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one! I didn't know what to write for this chapter so I made it up as I went I hope you like it! Please do review of what you think! They's three new characters introduced and a twist in the middle of the chapter! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Message

I was in the garden practising my defence skills with daddy and Uncle Emmet. Everyone else was hunting apart from mommy while Jake and Seth were on patrol today. I was getting the hang of defending myself daddy went to attack me and I jumped over him and pulled him down to the ground which he didn't expect.

"Does she really need to learn this?" Mommy asked I know she hated seeing me learn to fight but it was better I knew how to then on the day I was defenceless.

"If she's attacked but she wont be then she can defend for herself" Uncle Emmet said.

"Bella sweetie I know its heart breaking to see her learning how to fight but it helps her defend herself" Daddy said rubbing mommy's arm.

"I know I just hate thinking about my baby fighting other vampires" Mommy said as daddy sighed.

"Well she will be protected do you really think Jake is going to leave her side?" Uncle Emmet asked.

"That's true" Mommy said and then we continued practising my defence and fighting techniques.

"Let's see Nessie" Uncle Jasper asked running into the garden followed by the rest of my family. I showed him everything I have learnt so far and he was pleased.

"Remember you must out smart them" Uncle Jasper said and then I went against daddy again trying to out smart him. When he grabbed me a turned me around so I couldn't move our skin was touching so I thought of darkness he weakened in confusion then I pinned him to the ground.

"Excellent! What did you just do?" Uncle Jasper asked. I showed Uncle Jasper what I did and he smiled.

"That was very smart and I could feel the confusion Edward had if you use that when fighting you will be sure to win" Uncle Jasper said.

"Well done sweetie" Daddy said as I jumped off him. The sun was starting to set behind the trees which meant Jake would be home soon I decided I was going to surprise him and take him out.

"I'll go get the dinner on" Grandma said and then disappeared into the house.

"Edward, Nessie, Bella can I talk to you please" Grandpa asked.

"yeah" Daddy said and then we followed Grandpa up to his study were he pointed to his sofa for us to sit down. He sat down in his chair and smiled at me I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Well let's start with the good news you've grown within the last week making you look like a nine year old. Your mental age is around a thirteen year old however your skin is not strong yet making it easy for you to have your bones broken by any vampire" Grandpa said.

"Well she won't be fighting as she will be protected by Jake, me and Edward" Mommy said.

"Yes I know but I have been studying you for a year and a half now it appears your body is capable to kill a vampire but you can get badly injured along the way" Grandpa said.

"Thank you Carlisle" Daddy said I heard two heartbeats coming from downstairs and I started to bounce up and down in my seat.

"Nessie go on I'll talk to mommy and daddy" Grandpa said chuckling and then I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I sneaked up behind him but he heard me coming and picked me up and started to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop!" I protested but he wouldn't I touched him and though of darkness he stood frozen confused so I jumped out of his arms and tackled him to the ground tickling him.

"Nessie! Ok! I'm sorry!" Jake shouted laughing and then Uncle Emmet came into the room shaking his head at us.

"You alright down their love birds" Uncle Emmet said chuckling and then I got of Jake blushing. Jake was my best friend nothing more! I loved him as a best friend nothing else.

"Emmet no" Jake said and then I poked my tongue out at him as he walked away chuckling to himself.

"What was that you just done?" Jake asked turning to face me and I had a feeling I was still blushing as my cheeks felt hot.

"I thought of blackness" I said giggling then I walked up to Jake and showed him the conversation we just had with Carlisle.

"Well your be sticking with me I'm not letting you out of my sight and I'm certainly not letting anyone touch you" Jake said and then he picked me up and sat on the sofa with me on his lap.

"Jake why did Uncle Emmet call us love birds?" I asked curious. The look on his face I knew he wasn't going to tell me but when I touched him he was thinking about his patrol.

"He's just being Emmet" Jake said and that did make sense Uncle Emmet usually did make jokes like that.

"Nessie, Jake dinner" Grandma called and then Jake carried me to the dinning room where Seth was already sat.

"Hey Ness" Seth said as I sat next to him giving him a high five.

"Hey Seth look" I said and then I touched him and though of darkness.

"That's pretty cool" Seth said and then Grandma brought in our dinners of a roast dinner. Jake and Seth had gravy in their little pot and I had my chocolate I sat eating my dinner thinking of Rachel she was due any time as it was now the middle of April. Little Olivia was coming up for seven months old and she was now smiling and holding objects she loved it when I showed her images of colourful things like rainbows or flowers.

"Nessie do you want to go for a quick hunt after this is has been a week since you last hunted" Jake said and I did feel a little thirsty I couldn't hunt tomorrow as we was round Billy's.

"yeah I'm quite thirsty" I said and then I finished my dinner I took my plate into the kitchen with Jake and Seth putting them in the dishwasher. Jake walked with me to get my shoes as I still hated to be alone. Everyone took it in turns to lay in my room with me and tonight was Uncle Emmet.

I got my shoes on and then said "I'll be back soon" to mommy and daddy who were still with Grandpa.

"Ok" Mommy said back and then me, Jake and Seth ran out the back door. Jake and Seth went to phase behind bush to phase they came back and I jumped on Jakes back.

_Hey Jake Hey Seth _A voice I've never heard before said.

_Hey _Embry said.

_Hey _Jake and Seth thought.

_Hey_ I thought and then I heard the thought of the new voice seemed shocked he must be new.

_Jack this is Nessie remember I told you about her_ Jake said and then Jack replayed the conversation in his head.

_Oh yeah hey _Jack thought seeming excited now and then Jake and Seth stopped running we must be within our limits.

_Hey nice to meet you got to dash_ I thought jumping of Jakes back as Jake and Seth chuckled in their wolf forms. I poked my tongue out at them and then closed my eyes catching the scent of an elk. I followed it to the east near a small lake I hid in the grass in a crouch waiting for the right moment. I jumped out and took the elk out breaking his neck then draining him I followed a scent of another elk and took him out drinking every last drop of blood. I was full after that so jumped back on Jakes back putting my hand on him.

_Hey _I thought wanting to talk to the new boy Jack.

_Hey did you have a good meal? _Embry asked and then Jack was confused again.

_Wait so vampires are our enemy's and you asked her weather she had a good meal? _Jack thought with shock.

_Her meal was elk _Jake said and then Jack realised I wasn't the human drinking vampires.

_Nope I'm a good half vampire _I said as everyone laughed. Jake and Seth started to run back home then as it was getting late.

_Jake I have a scent of a new vampire coming near Forks _Embry thought and then Jake ran home as fast as he could.

_Jake he's behind us _Seth thought running I started to panic and felt the tears falling down my face someone was coming and we was out in the woods miles away from home.

_Nessie calm down everything is going to be alright _Embry said and I could tell Jake was focused on getting me home and that was all he was thinking about.

_He's coming He's coming! _I thought sobbing and then in front of me was my family Aunt Alice must of seen him decide to send someone where is his daughters? Jake stood behind my family with me still on his back, Seth stood next to him and my family was crouched in front of him. A man from the bushes appeared with a grin on his face.

"I come in peace with a message" He said and then everyone but me growled at him.

"Is that how you treat a guest?" He then turned to me and said "Young Renesmee come join Joham now and we promise we won't kill your family or your precious dogs" I felt the tears forming my eyes again but I stayed quiet leaving it to my family.

"She isn't going anywhere I suggest you go tell Joham that before I rip you apart" Daddy spat.

"You Cullen's are rude but if that's what you want then we will see you soon be prepared to face your death" He said and then disappeared through the woods I felt the tears flowing down my face as my mommy took me in her arms. She carried me back home and sat on the sofa with me on her lap.

"He was trying to persuade Nessie to come by threatening her family's safety but Joham sent him to see how many of us there was" Daddy said.

"Well that wasn't even half of our amount" Jake said sitting next to me as I sobbed into mommy's chest.

"No but him believing we have a lower amount will decrease his amount" Grandpa said.

"We should of just followed him" Uncle Emmet said.

"And what be outnumbered?" Daddy said and the Uncle Emmet stayed quiet.

"Perhaps it was just a test to see how much we defend Nessie" Grandpa said deep into thought.

"It does make sense as he's never met us" Daddy said and I felt a wave of calmness go over me but it didn't work I just carried on crying.

"He decided it not long ago it means he's close" Aunt Alice said which made me cry even more I was so scared if he was close it meant he would be able to get me easier.

"Nessie their not going to take you" Daddy said but I knew they was going to try and take me they will find a way I just know it.

"Maybe one pack should protect Forks while the other protects La Push" Jake said.

"Yeah that would be better" Daddy said but I didn't want the packs in danger everyone was putting themselves in danger because of me maybe I should of gone and kept my family safe I saw daddy look at me with hurt on his face and I thought _Sorry I don't actually want to go but if it keeps everyone I love safe._

"Nessie don't ever think of that again! Were not allowing you to go anywhere weather were safe or not everyone would rather be in danger then lose you and there is no way I am letting you join him" Daddy said.

"Nessie what are you thinking?" Mommy asked with shock on her face.

"She's thinking that she should of gone and joined him to keep everyone she loves safe" Daddy said.

"Why would you even think that" Jake said with hurt in his voice and I felt bad now.

"It's just I've always caused problems and put everyone in danger I didn't want it to happen again" I said as the tears fell down my face again. I remembered when I put mommy's life in danger and then when the Volturi came to kills us was because off me. Now everyone is in danger again because of me.

"Nessie honey it is not your fault and we won't be in danger we will outnumber them making it easy to win" Daddy said.

"I'm sorry I just want it all too stop" I said turning into mommy's chest Claire never has to deal with these sort of problems.

"I know so do we" Mommy said rocking me back and forth.

"Nessie Claire is human your half human and one of a kind" Daddy said and then he ran over to sit on the armchair putting a hand to my cheek. Mommy rocked me back and forth until I started to calm down I felt my eyelids falling and before I knew it I was asleep. I was dreaming of Joham coming with his army that was even bigger than ours. He took everyone I loved out and then he took my Jake out. No! I screamed dropping down to the ground next to my family and Jake sobbing as Joham stood their grinning. No! I shouted again and ran after him but it was too late he had me and he killed my family. No! I shouted again.

"Nessie!" I heard a voice shout which sounded like my Jake was he alive? Jake! I shouted hopping he would come and rescue me but he didn't.

"Nessie wake up!" Jake shouted again and then I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by Jake, Seth and Uncle Emmet.

I started to cry as Jake said "It was just a dream" then he sat me up as I stopped crying.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Your mommy and daddy are hunting and everyone else has gone out" Jake said.

"Gone were" I asked thinking it wasn't like half my family to go out.

"Carlisle had work, Alice and Rose went shopping, Esme and Jasper went food shopping" Uncle Emmet said

"Oh okay" I said I didn't realise I was in the living room until I looked around the room.

"Nessie guess what!" Jake said with a massive grin across his face finally some good news.

"What?" I asked excited to what he was about to tell by the look on Uncle Emmets and Seth's face it was good news I knew what it was.

"Little Paula was born during the night!" Jake beamed and I knew Rachel gave birth to Paula by the look on Jakes face. I was so happy everyone's waited so long for Paula to be born.

"That's amazing!" I beamed I was so excited to finally meet her I've been waiting nine whole months.

"Yeah come on were going up the hospital to meet her" Jake said and then I jumped up and ran to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone followed chuckling at me and then Jake made me coco pops for breakfast. I sat down in the dinning room quickly eating my breakfast in human speed so I didn't choke you only make that mistake once.

"Alice put some clothes out for you upstairs" Uncle Emmet said and then I ran upstairs she got me a pink play suit with a black cardigan with sandals. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair then I ran back downstairs ready to go.

"Are you coming Uncle Emmet?" I asked but I knew he was I had a feeling I wasn't going anywhere without a whole protection squad.

"Yep" Uncle Emmet said and then we all got in Jakes car and drove towards the hospital. I've never been to a hospital before so I was curious of what they looked like I might even see grandpa at work. We arrived in the car park and Jake parked at the front of the car park and got a ticket. He then held my hand as we walked through the hospital to the maternity ward Jake told the receptionist we was here and then we waited in the waiting area for us too be called in to see Rachel and little Paula.

"You can go in now" The nurse said and then we all walked through the doors apart from Uncle Emmet who waited outside. I saw Rachel then Paul they were smiling down to the little baby in their arms, Paula.

"Hey" Rachel said looking up at Jake then me and then Seth smiling.

"Hey come meet Paula" Paul said and then we walked over and she was wrapped up in a pink blanket with a little pink hat on I knew she was going to love her room I painted. Rachel handed Paula too Jake who looked down at his niece grinning.

"Hello Paula I'm your Uncle Jake" Jake said to Paula who laid their with her eyes shut in Jakes arms.

"Are you alright Nessie I heard what happened last night" Rachel said reaching her arm out to give me a hug I gave her a hug fighting back the tears.

"I'm okay" I said weakly and she squeezed me.

"Jake what exactly happened?" Paul asked and then I leant over and showed him everything from the end of my hunt. I then showed Rachel so she didn't feel left out on the conversation.

"How awful!" Rachel shouted quietly with anger being careful not to wake Paula. Jake then handed Paula too Seth and he started talking to her introducing himself.

"This vampire is going to have a lot of people attacking him after what he's put Nessie through" Paul said with anger in his voice.

"I would be doing the honours along with Edward ripping him apart" Jake said grinning at the thought.

"Would you like to hold Paula?" Rachel asked me as Jake and Paul started to talk about what happened last night.

"Yes please" I said and then I jumped onto the bed as Seth handed me Paula she was so light and adorable.

"Hello Paula I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie" I said and then I held her hand with one of my hands. She was just thinking about all kinds of noises I giggled at her thoughts and then showed Rachel what she was thinking.

"She's my smart little girl" Rachel said leaning over my shoulder I then started to show Paula colourful pictures of flowers, shapes and then I showed her the forest and the beach. She opened her eyes confused with what she was seeing as me and Rachel giggled. _Welcome to the world little Paula._

* * *

___**I hope everyone liked the chapter! So Joham played a little test which ended up scaring Nessie even more what's going to happen during the fight? Well at least it ended happy with little Paula finialy born! Yay! It cheered Nessie up! Next chapter will be up tomorow! I might manage to get two done again since I left school today having my final exam sad times but now I have so much free time which means more writing time! Yay! Please do review the chapter have a good day or night where ever you are! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	21. Bonfire

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter this one is in honour for Edwards birthday! Yay he would be 112 today! I hope you like the chapter! Please do review it means the world I've taken in your tips on how to improve so I hope It has improved! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 21- Bonfire

it was the middle of may and everyone was camping out on the beach in La Push tonight including my family. When everyone was sleeping my family were going to patrol La Push to make sure no one comes into La Push meaning Joham and is army. I was still scared of being alone but I didn't have to worry about being alone as someone was always with me.

"Nessie you ready?" Mommy asked me and I checked wether I had my bag full of my clothes and essentials, my sleeping bag and a tent for me, Seth and Jake.

"Yep" I said and then we carried all of our bags with my sleeping bag and the tent to the big house. I was excited to see Paula she was coming up for a month old and I love to hear the noises she's thinking.

"Jake!" I shouted running up to him and giving him a massive hug I haven't seen him since dinner time.

"Ness!" Jake shouted back while hugging me and laughing. As I was touching his skin I could hear him singing songs in his head he was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him but he gave me my Jake grin.

"It's a surprise" Jake said and then he carried me and his bag and sleeping bag to daddy's car. Daddy must off already put my bag and sleeping bag in the boot as I couldn't see them. Everyone then took of to La Push the pack and Billy was going to be there but Grandpa Charlie and Sue wasn't going to be there.

We arrived at La Push parking at Billy's and then we walked down to the beach with our bags, mine and Jake's sleeping bag and the tent. Uncle Emmet had another bag which I had a feeling was to do with the surprise.

"Nessie!" Claire beamed running over to me I picked her up and spun her around as she giggled.

"Hey Claire" I said putting her back on her feet. I looked around to see all the tents were up including my tent mommy and daddy must have put it up at vampire speed. Everyone was sitting around the bonfire in the middle of were the tents all were.

"Nessie we camping on the beach!" Claire shouted with excitement.

"I know it's exciting" I said as she nodded her had in agreement. We went and sat down with me on Jake's lap and Claire sat on Quil's lap. Mommy sat next to me with daddy and then the rest of my family.

"Nessie would you like to hold Paula?" Rachel asked I nodded my head as she put Paula in my arms. She had grown a cm since I have last saw her and her eyes had gotten lighter.

"Hello Paula" I said touching her little hand. I showed her colourful bright shapes moving she was thinking about noises again which made me giggle. I showed Paula her mommy and daddy's wedding day and how pretty her mommy looked.

"What are you showing her Ness?" Rachel asked smiling at me. I then showed her and her smile got wider.

"Thank you Ness" Rachel said and then I showed Paul who looked anxious to know.

"That's cool what's she thinking?" Paul asked and then I showed him as he laughed.

"That's my smart little girl" Paul said and then he took Paula out of my arms so he could be with his daughter.

"Ness do you want to toast a marshmallow?" Jake asked holding a stick in one hand and then in his other hand he had a pot of chocolate. Sam came over holding a bag of marshmallows and put one on the stick Jake had. Jake then handed me the stick and walked to the bonfire with me were I put the marshmallow in the flame. When the marshmallow started to burn I pulled it out and dipped it into my chocolate and then ate the marshmallow it tasted really good. I turned around to see Grandma filming us with her camcorder so I waved as she laughed. I then turned to see daddy, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper missing.

"Mommy where is daddy, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper?" I asked as I sat back down on the log next to mommy and Jake sat down next to me.

"Their over there" Mommy said pointing to my uncle and daddy that were setting up strange-looking rockets in the sand.

"What are they doing?" I asked confused.

"Just wait and see" Mommy said as Aunt Alice giggled knowing what they panned to do.

"Your going to love it Ness" Jake said grinning next to me and then daddy came over with a wooden stick and put it in the bonfire lighting it.

"Daddy what are you doing?" I asked confused. My family never went near fire as it was the only way to completely destroy a vampire.

"Wait" Daddy said laughing and then he ran back to join Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper.

"Is everyone ready?" Uncle Emmet called and then everyone turned to face them as daddy lit one of the rockets with the fire. The rocket went shooting into the night sky and exploded into different colours it was amazing. Daddy lit a few more rockets causing them to go shooting into the sky. Green, blues and reds filled the dark black sky and it was incredible to see. I felt Jake and mommy watching my face grinning and Grandma filming on her camcorder but I couldn't take my eyes of the sky it was so pretty.

"let me have a go" Uncle Emmet said and then he walked over to daddy taking the wooden stick out of his hand. He lit it and then ran away causing the firework to fall in his direction. The firework went off and in Uncle Emmet's direction who caught it in his hand laughing. The firework exploded and then Uncle Emmet's hand came off.

"Emmet!" Aunt Rose shouted running over to him I sat in shock I've never seen anything like that happen before.

"Edward go get my first aid kit" Grandpa shouted as Uncle Emmet picked up his hand laughing. He lost his hand what was he laughing at?

"Oh Emmet my poor boy" Grandma said as she and Aunt Rose comforted him as he laughed.

"What in the world?" Jake said as confused as I was.

"His hand will reattach with the venom" Grandpa said and then everyone looked at each other with shock.

"That's well cool!" Paul shouted laughing with Uncle Emmet. I didn't find it very cool my Uncle has lost his hand!

"I know right!" Uncle Emmet said picking up his hand and waving it at Paul as he laughed.

"Paul now is not the time for jokes" Rachel said whacking his knee and he then kept quiet. Daddy came back over with the first aid kit and Grandpa attached Uncle Emmet's hand back to his arm with bandage tape.

"That will hold it in place as the venom reattaches your hand to your wrist" Grandpa said as Aunt Rose and Grandma helped Uncle Emmet up.

"Edward continue the fireworks I think Emmet has had enough for one night" Aunt Rose said as she walked Uncle Emmet back to sit with her.

"Emmet are you alright?" Billy asked seeming concerned.

"I'm fine" Uncle Emmet said laughing again and then he gave Paul a high-five on the way back to sit on the log with Aunt Rose and Grandma.

"it's his own stupidity for running" Aunt Rose said if Uncle Emmet didn't run then the firework wouldn't have fallen down.

"Edward be careful" Mommy said and then I looked at my daddy who was about to lit another firework.

"Don't lose anything!" I shouted to daddy as he chuckled.

"That goes for you too Jasper" Aunt Alice said and then they lit another firework walking away this time. It shot up into the sky and exploded into a bright blue. After daddy and Uncle Jasper lit five at once creating a multi coloured explosion in the sky.

"Big final" Uncle Jasper said putting a massive box in the middle of the beach. Daddy then lit it and they walked away as lots of rockets shot out the box into the sky. Colours of red, blue, green, orange and purple filled the sky again and again until the last firework was a massive one that was a bright red. Everyone cheered and clapped for my daddy and Uncle Jasper.

"What did you think of that?" Jake asked with a massive grin on his face he was always smiling when I was around.

"It was amazing! Apart from Uncle Emmet getting hurt" I said looking over at my Uncle who was taking of the bandage.

"Good as new" He said moving his fingers but he had a scar going across his wrist.

"No you have a scar" Aunt Rose said sighing. Everyone was watching in fascination that Uncle Emmet's hand was back together.

"Battle scar" Uncle Emmet said winking at Aunt Rose as everyone laughed. Trust Uncle Emmet to link his scar to violence.

"Do you really think anyone's going to believe you" Aunt Rose said raising an eyebrow at him trying not to smiled.

"Well I will tell my great nieces and nephews there believe it" Uncle Emmet said grinning at me as I blushed I was his only niece.

"Uncle Emmet your going to be waiting a while" I said as daddy growled and everyone laughed as I blushed again.

"I give it to your sixth birthday" Uncle Emmet said as Jake and daddy growled this time.

"Not until she is a thousand!" Daddy shouted through gritted teeth so I only had another 998 and a half years to go. I really liked the name Ethan for a boy and Annabella for a girl as it had my mommy's name in.

I got up and walked over to Claire who was sitting on the other log on Quil's lap. She was half the size of me now and I acted a lot older than she was but I didn't care she was still my friend.

"Hey Claire" I said sitting next to her she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Nessie! Did you see the fireworks? They were so pretty" She rushed human ears wouldn't have been able to pick that up.

"Yeah it was really pretty" I said smiling at her as she was jumping up and down in Quil's lap with excitement.

"Nessie is your Uncle magic? He put his hand back together really quickly" Claire said seeming amazed she forgot who my family were most of the time.

"Yeah I guess so he has magic medicine in his blood that helped his hand reattach" I said Claire then started to yawn and I knew it was past her bedtime.

"Looks like someone's needs to go to bed" Quil said as Claire nodded her head in response.

"Goodnight Claire I'll see you in the morning" I said giving her a little hug and then she and Quil went to say their good nights to everyone else. I was getting tired myself but I didn't want to go to bed by myself.

"Nessie if your tired go to bed" Daddy said what if I woke up and Joham took me because I was on my own.

"Nessie do you want to come for a walk with me?" Aunt Alice asked walking with Aunt Alice was a lot better than sleeping alone.

"Yeah" I said and then we walked of down the beach and then Aunt Alice sat down pulling me onto her lap.

"What did you tell me on the plane?" She asked and then I showed her the conversation we had on the plane.

"Yes and what did you tell me?" She asked again and I knew what she was going to say.

"You told me to be strong for Emily but are you being strong?" Aunt Alice asked.

"No but I'm scared" I said as the tears started to fill my eyes again. Joham really did scare me I didn't want to be taken from my family and I didn't want to be his experiment.

"I know you are but you need to be brave" Aunt Alice said putting a strand of hair behind my ear and then wiped my tears away.

"What if he comes when I'm alone" I said knowing that he is probably waiting for me to be on my own.

"You will be in the tent with everyone outside he won't come to La Push" Aunt Alice said and I knew he wouldn't but I was still scared.

"I know" I said but I was still scared to be alone.

"Are you going to be the big brave girl I know you are?" Aunt Alice asked I was still scared but if she was being strong for Emily then I would be strong for my family them seeing me scared upset them.

"Yes just promise me you won't leave me on my own outside of the house" I said meaning the forest as that was the worst place to be alone especially after what happened last month.

"I cross my heart" Aunt Alice said crossing her heart and then she stood up with me in her arms. We walked back towards the bonfire were everyone was watching us. Daddy and mommy mouthed 'thanks' to Aunt Alice and were then smiling at me. Jake was sat on the log he looked like he had been worrying but when he saw me he smiled again.

"I'm going to bed" I said then I went round saying my goodnight to everyone and then went into the tent alone. I'm fine everyone is outside and your family are out on patrol in the forest I told myself.

"That's my brave girl" Daddy whispered and then I got changed into my PJ's and snuggled into my sleeping bag with my blanky and teddy. I'm safe I told myself and then I closed my eyes falling asleep. I was in the tent sleeping until I woke up to find that I was alone. Jake? I shouted he should have been in the tent unless he has already woken up. I got up and walked outside were what use to be a bonfire surrounded by everyone I loved was now an empty beach with the ashes left of what once was the fire. Hello? I shouted hopping that my family and everyone would just walk out of the bushes. Instead of my family walking out of the bushes it was Joham. NO! I shouted as loud as I could I went to run but tripped on the string from the tent. Please I begged and then he started to walk over to me. No Jake! Mommy! Daddy! Jake help me! Aunt Alice your promised! I shouted but no one came and he continued to walk over to me.

"Nessie" I heard Jake shout.

"Jake you came!" I shouted and then I was shaken lightly and I opened my eyes to find Jake's worried face.

"What was you dreaming?" Jake asked in his serious concerned voice and then I showed him and he sighed.

"I wouldn't have left the tent without you and I would never ever leave you!" Jake said in a serious voice and then I hugged him.

"I know you won't leave me" I whispered and he hugged me back I heard him thinking about how he hated seeing me scared.

"Come on breakfast is cooking" Jake said and then I put my shoes on and held his hand as we walked out of the tent.

"Morning Jake, Nessie are you alright?" Rachel asked with a concerned face while feeding Paula.

"I'm fine" I lied but it didn't matter I didn't want to worry anyone I looked around for my family and they wasn't there yet I started to panic.

"Their fine they will be back soon" Jake said noticing me panicking.

"How about a chocolate bacon sandwich for the brave girl?" Paul asked covering a bacon sandwich in chocolate.

"Yes please" I said sitting on the log next to Billy. Paul handed me my sandwich and then gave Jake two.

"It's horrible hearing you so scared" Billy said shaking his head as I gave him a small smile.

"Nessie's still a brave girl though" Emily said smiling while feeding her daughter Olivia.

"I can't wait to take them out!" Jared said.

"Neither can I they deserve to suffer after what they have put Nessie through" Sam said.

"It's going to be fun ripping them apart" Leah said grinning at the thought.

"Yeah ever since you told me that he was coming for a young girl I was looking forward to ripping them apart" Jack said. I looked around to see Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady, Quil and Claire missing. I touched Jake next to me asking where they were.

"Seth, Embry, Colin and Brady are on patrol and Quil took Claire home as she was scared sleeping outside" Jake said but where was my family if they took over patrolling.

"Right here" Daddy said running out of the forest and onto the beach.

"Bells if your father found out I didn't feed you he's going to kill me" Billy joked as mommy laughed.

"You could tell him I had a nice mountain lion but I don't think he would take it too well" Mommy laughed as did Billy.

"No he would freak out and get you seen at a hospital" Billy said chuckling.

"Hows my brave girl?" Mommy asked giving me a massive hug.

"Good" I said and then mommy picked me up and sat me on her lap.

"Any nightmares?" She asked and then I sighed remembering my nightmare. I put my hand to mommy's cheek and showed her my nightmare knowing that she would have taken her shield off.

"There not real it's just a dream we will never leave you" Mommy said kissing my hair and I knew they wasn't as Jake and my family was all here.

"Hey Nessie want to see something cool" Uncle Emmet said walking over I wondered what he did this time.

"What?" I asked Uncle Emmet trying hard not to laugh mommy could hear everything I was thinking.

"Well as I was taking down a grizzly bear the early hours of this morning he went to attack Rose. Me being the hero went and stopped him but scratched me leaving this scar I took the bear out and saved Rose" Uncle Emmet said as I burst out laughing as did everyone else.

"Yeah right wouldn't it be more like me saving you?" Aunt Rose said laughing as Uncle Emmet winked at her.

"Uncle Emmet if you want to be a hero then I'm sure you can say you saved a firework from being put out in the sea" I said laughing with tears rolling down my face.

"Nope my story's more heroic" Uncle Emmet said laughing then he messed up my hair and ran off to Aunt Rose.

"Hey Emmet how about a partner in crime in your story" Paul said putting his arm around Emmet as Rachel rolled her eyes then laughed.

"Nessie you up for swimming?" Daddy asked me and then I was so excited I loved swimming. Grandma said when we moved house in a few years time she was going to get a swimming pool.

"Yeah!" I shouted jumping up then going into the tent to get dressed into my green tankini I had from our holiday to Isle Esmé. Once I was dressed and came out Jake went in to get changed.

"Kim you swimming?" I asked I knew Rachel and Emily were staying with their daughters.

"No I'm staying with Emily and Rachel" Kim said sitting down with Emily and Rachel. Little Olivia was on a blanket on her tummy playing with her toys while Paula was asleep in Rachel's arms.

"Before you all go swimming me and Sam have an announcement" Emily said as Sam sat down next to her grinning.

"Were getting married in August" Emily said and then Rachel and Kim shrieked in delight.

"Yeah Nessie would you like to be a brides made with Rachel, Kim and Leah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I would love too!" I beamed jumping up and down on the spot this was my first time being a brides made as I've always been a flower girl.

"Good" Emily said and then we all went into the sea to swim Jake stayed with me the whole time as the waves were big because it was raining. It was fun being pushed around by the waves but every time I got pulled under Jake got even more worried. When Jake looked like he was about to die of worry I jumped onto his back and he started to swim feeling a lot calmer with me on his back. Me, my family, half the pack and Jake spent the rest of the day swimming in the sea.

* * *

_**That's that chapter! Yay! I hopped you liked it because I did! I liked the bit were Emmet lost his hand and waved it at Paul lol! Please do review! Next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorow I'm not sure depends if I can come up with an idea for another chapter soon lol! Please do review again! All your reviews help! Happy birthday to Edward! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	22. Father's day and a dream

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter the ending of this one is interesting and funny! Your see why! Please do review though it means a lot!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- . /flatshot/S2UA80024/col/POWDER%20BLU/listing/20060 9/categorypath/girl/urban-angel/new-arrivals/candy girl/

* * *

Chapter 22- Fathers day and a dream

Tomorrow was fathers day and I was in my studio with Jake painting a picture of me and my daddy. I have another art gallery showing in a few months time we decided to sell my art once every year. I spent yesterday with Aunt Alice picking out everything I wanted to get my daddy for father's day. I decided to get daddy a balloon saying 'worlds best daddy', a key ring saying the same as the balloon and a picture frame saying 'I love my daddy' on with a picture of me and daddy from when I was born. Billy and Charlie were coming over for lunch tomorrow which meant my family had to eat in front of Charlie.

"What do you think?" I asked Jake as he got up to take a look at my painting it was a painting of me in daddy's arms to match the painting in their room with me in mommy's arms that I painted for mother's day.

"It's amazing! Everything you do is amazing" Jake said grinning his usual grin when I make him happy with everything I do. When I see him smile though it makes me happy I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend.

"I knew you was going to say that" I joked as he laughed but it was the truth everything I do to him is amazing even tying my shoe lace.

"You know me too well" Jake said grinning which was also true I did not him too well and he knew me too well.

"Nessie your mommy has her shield up for the night" Aunt Alice said running into the room carrying the balloon and a bag that had the key ring and the picture frame with the picture. I was so excited to give daddy his presents I knew he was going to love them.

"Good I don't want to ruin daddy's surprise" I said cleaning up my paint pallet as Jake was cleaning the brushes.

"I got you a blue ribbon to tie around your painting" Aunt Alice said showing me a blue ribbon she then helped me tie it around the painting creating a little bow at the front.

"Perfect!" I beamed proud of myself everything was going to be perfect for a perfect daddy.

"Hey" Seth said entering the room and then he saw my painting and smiled.

"I like the painting" Seth said as I giggled Seth, Leah and Sue were going to Seth's daddy's grave with a 'happy fathers day' balloon for him tomorrow.

"Thanks how was shopping with Aunt Alice" I teased knowing he would have hated it and I could see he did when he sighed.

"It was fun" Seth said smiling at Aunt Alice but I knew he didn't find it fun and Aunt Alice knew it too as she shook his head at him.

"Boys" Aunt Alice said leaving the room and then giggled.

"Nessie, Jake, Seth dinner is ready" Grandma called from the dinning room and then we ran over to find burger and chips with ketchup and chocolate, yummy. I covered the burger in chocolate and then I dipped the chips individually into more chocolate it tasted amazing. After dinner we all sat down to watch a new movie Aunt Alice brought 'Enchanted' with me on Jake's lap.

"Come on Nessie time for bed" Mommy's said and then I quickly said good night to my family, Jake and Seth. I jumped into mommy's arms as we ran home with daddy when I was home I got my stripy PJ's on and then mommy tucked me in.

"Goodnight I love you" Mommy said then she turned of the light and left as I closed my eyes I wasn't that scared of being alone at my home or the big house anymore. I was in the woods running from Joham my family, Jake or no one was to be seen but the only person I could see was Joham and Nahuel chasing me. I ran for hours running for my life I kept going until I became tired it was only Joham who was now chasing me and as I weakened he caught up. I fell to the ground to tired to carry on giving myself into him and then he took me away where I never saw my family or Jake again.

"Nessie honey" I heard daddy call shaking me lightly and I opened my eyes to find him sitting on my bed with mommy concern on their faces.

"Same nightmare as last night" I said sighing they seemed so real though like I was actually there.

"There not real and they will never be real" Daddy said and then I remembered it was fathers day. Daddy smiled at my thoughts this was his favourite day of the year.

"Happy fathers day daddy!" I shouted jumping out of bed and giving him a massive hug as he held me in his arms I could hear him thinking about how much I have grown over night. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the mirror where I looked a lot older than what I did yesterday.

"It seems you had a massive growth spurt over the night" Mommy said I wonder how old I look now?

"I would say around a ten-year old" Daddy said and then I turned to the mirror again I looked around nine yesterday and all of a sudden I look like a ten-year old.

"We need to talk to Carlisle to see if this is normal" Daddy said and I hated him worrying especially on his day. Daddy and mommy left to go make my breakfast since Billy and Grandpa Charlie was coming over for lunch I decided to wear a dress to please Aunt Alice. I put on a blue and white stripped dress with a yellow belt and white sandals to match I then brushed my hair leaving it down.

"it smells good chocolate pancakes?" I guessed walking into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Yep" Daddy said putting a pancakes on a plate and then pouring chocolate over them he then gave it to me and I dug in sitting up at the table. When I was finished mommy washed up while I went to brush my teeth.

"Mommy can you put your shield up please?" I asked not wanting daddy to know anything.

"Sure sweetie" Mommy said and then we ran out the front door towards the big house I started to imagine daddy's face when he saw the painting and everything I got him I knew he would love them.

Jake came to join us running along with us he must have just got back from the early morning shift "Hey Jake" I said jumping onto his back putting my hand on his back.

_Jake they hasn't been anyone since May _Jack thought which made me happy as no one decided to come back I hopped they was too scared.

_Yeah but were not taking any chances_ Jake thought in a serious voice when it came to me and my safety Jake was serious.

_That's because I care about you _Jake thought answering my thoughts as I just giggled he always cared for me more than anyone else I didn't understand why maybe it was to do with imprinting that no one will tell me about.

_Jack what's imprinting? _I thought he was the only person I haven't asked but I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

_Nice try Ness _Embry thought chuckling it was a nice try but I wasn't getting it out off him.

_Not my place to say_ Jack thought chuckling with Embry I was never going to find out and I hated having secrets from me.

_Nessie you will find out just when the time is right_ Jake thought and by the time it was the right time I wouldn't be here I would probably be Joham's experiment. I heard Jake and the rest of the pack growl I was glad mommy had her shield up to stop him from hearing my thoughts.

_Ness there is no way I am letting him take you! You will never ever be his experiment and he will never ever touch you! He will have to go through me first! _Jake said in his serious voice again which meant he really did mean it.

_He would have to go through all of us aswell to get to you_ Embry thought and I guess he really didn't have a chance then but I couldn't help thinking he would find away. He knows about my family the pack and everything so he will try to out smart us he must be waiting for the right time, my thoughts was followed by three growls and then Jake stopped causing my mommy and daddy to stop, great.

_Nessie get up a second I'm going to phase _Jake thought in his serious voice and I sighed knowing what was coming. I jumped of standing away from mommy and daddy while Jake went behind the bush to phase.

"Your daughters on to something and her thoughts are going to give me a heart attack" Jake said sighing and then pulling me onto his back.

"What is she thinking?" Mommy asked in a serious voice and now everyone was going to be worried Jake walked me over to mommy where I showed her and then I showed daddy.

"Nessie don't think like that!" Mommy said with hurt in her voice like she believed what I was thinking was true.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about this" Daddy said in a serious voice also believing my thoughts.

"It's fathers day can't we just leave all the worrying for one day, please?" I asked I was getting tired off it and all it was doing was scaring me even more the nightmares were enough.

"Ok if it makes you happy" Daddy said and then we started to run again it was only another minute till we was at the big house.

"I see we have had a massive growth spurt over night" Jake said while running with me on his back.

"Yep I now look like a ten-year old" I said which made me happy as I hated having a younger body I couldn't wait till I actually looked my mental age which was apparently a thirteen year old according to daddy.

Jake laughed hearing my thoughts and then said "three years behind I'm sure by this time next year your be looking like a thirteen year old"

"I hope so" I said giggling at the thought of looking like a teenager which I couldn't wait to become. We arrived at the big house then and Jake knew I wanted to go to my studio so he took me right there. I heard Grandma in the kitchen starting to make lunch while everyone else was in the garden. I carried the painting the key ring and picture wrapped up and the balloon out to the garden.

"Happy fathers day!" I beamed handing daddy his presents as he smiled Grandma had come out with the camcorder which made me giggle.

"Thank you darling I love it" Daddy said looking at my painting and then he opened the presents as his smiles grew even wider. He put the key ring on his car keys and then he pulled me into his arms giving me a massive hug I heard mommy sobbing behind me.

"I love them" Daddy said again kissing my fore head as I thought _good cause there for the best daddy in the whole wide world _I didn't think his smile could get any bigger but it did.

"And you're the best daughter in the whole wide world" Daddy said as I giggled then I heard my aunts and mommy saying "Aww" in the background.

Daddy laughed and I heard Aunt Alice gasp in delight I knew what was coming so I tried hiding myself in daddy as he carried on laughing.

"Nessie you have grown do you know what that means!" Aunt Alice shrieked _daddy don't make her do it _I thought and he just chuckled looks like I'm on my own.

"What?" I asked pretending not to know and trying to save time before she says the one horrible word.

"Shopping!" She shouted jumping up and down as I sighed that was the one word and the one thing I hatted to do. She always dragged me around but maybe I could compromise see if I could bring Jake I heard daddy laugh at my thoughts.

"Only if you do one favour" I said and then she calmed down not sure where the favour was heading as she couldn't see my future.

"What is it?" She asked rolling her eyes and then smiled knowing the fact she was going to get me to come shopping.

"Jake has to come!" I said giggling and then I heard Jake sigh.

"Nessie shopping is a girls thing" Jake said but I knew how I could get Jake to come willingly daddy shock his head at me but I was his daughter after all.

"Please Jakey?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes as he sighed and I knew that meant he was coming.

"Fine" Jake said then I smiled which caused him to smile.

"Bella your coming aswell your wardrobe needs upgrading" Aunt Alice said and then mommy sighed as daddy chuckled. My hatred for shopping came from mommy.

"Then it's settled Billy and Charlie are about to come down the drive" Aunt Alice said and then Grandma, mommy and Jake went to greet them. We followed behind as mommy opened the door and everyone went out to greet them.

"You must have super hearing as your always know when were arriving" Grandpa Charlie said as everyone tried not to laugh he did have it right.

"We can see through all the windows" Mommy said as we all walked back into the house. Grandma had a ramp built for when Billy came over as he couldn't get up the steps.

"Lunch will be ready soon but everything is set up in the garden" Grandma said as we walked through to the garden.

"Hey Ness" Grandpa Charlie said giving me a hug and I could hear him thinking about how I've grown again and he didn't understand I wish I could explain.

"Did you say something?" Grandpa Charlie asked I pulled away remembering he could hear my thoughts.

"I said hi Grandpa" I said hopping he didn't actually hear what I thought but by the face he was pulling he did.

"No you said I wish I could explain" He said confused and I was lost I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say.

"Charlie if you really really want to know it's going to involve supernatural stuff" Jake said patting his back as Grandpa sighed.

"You're a life saver" I whispered as Jake smiled at me and then I looked back at Grandpa who looked confused again.

"Need to know" Grandpa said shaking his head and I gave him the best smile I could. Grandpa then went over to see mommy and I noticed Seth wasn't here so he must have left before we came over. Jake went to see his daddy so I went and sat with mine I sat on his lap and I could hear him thinking about Grandpa Carlisle's fathers day present my family had gotten him they was just waiting for mommy to give Grandpa Charlie his.

Mommy came over then as daddy shouted "Carlisle" he came over with a massive smile on his face and then Uncle Emmet pulled out an envelope and gave it to Grandpa as grandma walked over grinning.

"It's really from all of us" Daddy said and I couldn't wait to see what was in the envelope. Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Jake came over then to see as grandpa Carlisle pulled out a card saying happy fathers day.

"Your going to Moldova to help the people in slums" Daddy said and then Grandpa's smile grew he always wanted to help people who were poor.

"That's amazing! Thank you" Grandpa said grinning and I could tell how excited he was.

"Your leaving tonight with Esmé the weather is perfect" Aunt Alice said winking meaning it was cloudy and rainy.

"That's brilliant thank you again" Grandpa said and then he kissed Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, me and grandma on the cheek and then gave the boys a hug.

"wow Carlisle that's amazing you're going to make a difference" Grandpa said and my grandpa was really going to make a difference helping the poor people.

"How about some lunch?" Grandma asked then my family moaned quietly as we sat around the table as Grandma handed out lunch with my chocolate sauce. She made a salad with a fish pie I poured the chocolate over noticing Grandpa Charlie eyes on me and then daddy trying not to laugh.

"Fish, salad with chocolate?" Grandpa asked with shock as I blushed I knew it wasn't normal but it's the only human food I liked.

"Yeah it tastes good" I said grinning and then putting a fork full in my mouth I touched Jake and thought _help me. _

Jake chuckled and said "Charlie it involves wolf's and..."

"Nope I don't need to know" Grandpa Charlie said before Jake could finish and carried on eating as Jake gave me a smile. Uncle Emmet burst out laughing and then everyone turned to look at him.

"I was just thinking about a dream I had last night" Uncle Emmet said which was weird as my family never slept.

"I'm just testing something" Uncle Emmet whispered under his breath as everyone looked at him confused.

"What was your dream?" Grandma asked as everyone kept quiet wondering what Uncle Emmet was up too and then daddy laughed.

"It was about how we were all vampires but we wasn't normal vampires we were vegetarian vampires" Uncle Emmet said as everyone tried not to laugh.

"That's a very interesting dream" Grandma said and then she looked around the table smiling.

"Vegetarian vampire sounds weird" Billy said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah but its impossible there is no such thing" Grandpa Charlie said and then everyone was holding their breath to hold back their laughter.

"Imagine if their was though what would you do?" Uncle Emmet asked Grandpa Charlie.

"I certainly wouldn't be sticking around to meet them that's for sure" Grandpa Charlie said I took a mouthful of my chocolate milkshake to stop myself from laughing.

"I think it would be pretty cool" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"I think it would be insane imagine the population increase in bats and all the people killed" Grandpa Charlie said and at this point everyone burst out laughing.

"In my dream the vampires didn't turn into bats they sparkled in the sunshine, had special ability's and had to spend eternity going to high school over and over again" Uncle Emmet said.

"Imagine how boring that must be" Uncle Jasper said and I could tell he actually meant it.

"Imagine if one of the vampires could read minds or see the future" Aunt Alice said giggling.

"Imagine if one of them fell in love with a human would they be able to have children?" Mommy said as daddy smiled obviously they could as I was the proof.

"Certainly is a wonderful dream you had" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Imagine if it was real" Billy said grinning.

"Vampires that could read minds, see the future, fall in love with a human and have a child that's just crazy!" Grandpa Charlie chuckled as everyone laughed with him were we really crazy?

"But then again you wolf's are real so who knows" Grandpa Charlie said laughing to himself and then we carried on eating in silence not sure of how Grandpa Charlie took it hopefully he can guess.

_**hey I hopped you liked the chapter and Emmet's test I thought it was funny! Please do review! Next chapter will be a few days without Carlisle and Esme around so should be interesting! It will be up tomorow! I will start writing as soon as I finish tidying my room which will take a while! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	23. Distracted

_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is when Carlisle and Esme are away so what is Emmet got in mind? I hope you like it! Please do review!_

_Quick questions for you to answer in a review or inbox it's to do with the storys!_

_1. I know I have triplets in Eternity with element powers but they is a 4th element so shall I change it to Quaduplets the story for Eternity is going to change anyway in Seth's story so what do you think? Nessie and Jake end up with 6 kids 4 at once with all 4 elements or keep it at triplets and 3 kids._

_2. Who do you think Ethan should imprint on? I have a few ideas in mind but I want to know what you think._

_3. Who shall Mike end up with? _

_Robyn xx_

Assault course- .uk/component/k2/item/1484-85ft-jungle-assault-cou rse

Washing machine bouncy castle- . ?id=338#!prettyPhoto

* * *

Chapter 23- Distracted

"Nessie you want to hire out a bouncy castle for tomorrow?" Uncle Emmet asked me wiggling his eyebrows. Grandma and Grandpa wasn't here as they left last night to go Moldova which left Uncle Emmet with no rules which I didn't mind.

"Sure" I said thinking about what kind of bouncy castle he was going to hire I knew it wasn't going to be a normal bouncy castle. Uncle Emmet hopped onto the sofa next to me Jake was on patroling today and the rest of my family apart from my Uncles and Seth were hunting.

"Let's find a good one" Uncle Emmet said loading up the internet and then Seth and Uncle Jasper came into the room standing over the sofa to see.

"It has to be good" Uncle Jasper said.

"It has to be big" Seth said and knowing Uncle Emmet it would be massive and amazing.

"Look at this" Uncle Emmet said pointing to a jungle assault course that looked really fun.

"That looks fun!" I said and then Uncle Jasper and Seth nodded in agreement tomorrow was going to be amazing.

"How about we get this and then we can get more fun bouncy castles" Uncle Emmet said grinning and then he went to book the jungle assault course.

"Good job Esmé left her camera and camcorder" Uncle Jasper said chuckling.

"Look at this one its a washing machine with a foam machine" Uncle Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows as Uncle Jasper and Seth laughed.

"Get it!" I shouted with excitement as everyone laughed and then Uncle Emmet booked the bouncy castle for tomorrow I was so excited now.

"We have a fun day planned tomorrow" Uncle Jasper said chuckling and I couldn't wait but I knew after tomorrow meant shopping with Aunt Alice.

"Hey everyone" Jake said walking through the front door and I ran over to him jumping in his arms as he caught me.

"Jake!" I beamed and then I showed him everything we was getting for tomorrow as he laughed.

"Sounds like a fun day" Jake said and then he gave me another hug I really did miss him today.

_I missed you too_ Jake thought giving me his best grin my family wasn't coming home from hunting till tomorrow morning so I had the night with my Uncles, Jake and Seth.

"I'll get dinner on" Seth said and then he disappeared to the kitchen along with Uncle Jasper who was probably going to help him.

"A washing machine for a bouncy castle?" Jake asked and then laughed it was weird but it had foam it was going to be so fun.

"Yeah but it has a foam machine" Uncle Emmet said seeming as excited as I was I think Uncle Emmet should help plan my birthday party.

"That's going to be interesting" Jake said.

"I also booked a few foam machines" Uncle Emmet said grinning and then I could hear Jake planning on attacking me with the foam.

_You wish_ I thought and then he chuckled and shock his head I was going to get him tomorrow.

"Esmé would have never allowed this with the foam" Uncle Emmet said chuckling it reminded me off movies I watched when the parents go out and then teenagers have parties.

"I wonder why" Jake said chuckling what would grandma and grandpa think when we show them what we got up too.

"Uncle Emmet we should put the day on a disk and show Grandma and Grandpa" I said grinning seeing their face would be hilarious.

"Good idea Ness" Uncle Emmet said grinning I couldn't imagine my grandparents watching the disk and then turning to look at Uncle Emmet with a scolding face.

"Ness, Jake dinner" Uncle Jasper called and then we walked to the dinning room as Uncle Emmet turned on the sports channel. We sat at the table as Uncle Jasper gave us pizza and chips for a quick dinner. I ate mine with my chocolate sauce thinking about tomorrow I would have to wear a swimming costume otherwise Aunt Alice would flip out if I get my clothes ruined even though you're not allowed to wear the same outfit twice with her.

"Uncle Jasper how did you and Aunt Alice meet?" I asked I never knew how my Uncles and Aunts met.

"Yeah how did you?" Seth asked and then Uncle Jasper sat down on the chair with a massive grin across his face.

"In 1938 Peter came back to Texas, after he and Charlotte left, to tell me about vampires up in the North so I decided to leave the coven I was already in as I wasn't happy there and joined Peter and Charlotte. When I was with them I still wasn't happy feeling how humans felt before I killed them so I left Peter and Charlotte to be on my own and to kill less often. In 1948 was one of the best years of my existence I walked into a diner in Philadelphia and there she was my Alice. I felt how happy she was when she saw me which puzzled me but she had been waiting for me. She offered her hand and I took it feeling hope for the first time. She told me about the ability to survive on animal blood and about Carlisle and his family. I didn't know that it could exist but I decided to follow her with her sight we searched for Carlisle. When we finally found them in 1950 Alice walked through the front door followed by me their faces when they saw us they wasn't expecting us but that's when we joined them. 1950 was the year I married Alice thanks to Carlisle and the best thing I ever done in my life was walk into that diner." Uncle Jasper said and how they met was really sweet how Aunt Alice saw her with Uncle Jasper.

"That's so sweet" I said I hopped I had a love story to tell when I met the man of my dreams I wonder what he would be doing right now.

"Yes" Uncle Jasper said grinning and I could see how much Aunt Alice made him happy.

"What about you Emmet" Jake called and then Uncle Emmet came into the dinning room grinning it must be time for his love story with Aunt Rose.

"It was 1935 and I was in the mountains of Tennessee where I came across a black bear. I was mauled by the bear and I had nearly died but I remember an angel appearing I thought I was in heaven but it was my Rose. Rose carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle and it took all her strength not to kill me herself. She took me to Carlisle so he could save me because she was scared that if she did it herself she would kill me. Carlisle tried using painkillers but the venom burnt them off the pain was horrible but it was the angel that I focused on she sat with me the whole time. When I woke up as a vampire Carlisle and Rose my angel told me that I was a vampire but I didn't mind I wasn't upset. I remember saying 'Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you' In 1940 me and Rose decided to get married I married my angel" Uncle Emmet said grinning the whole way through.

"Aunt Rose saved you" I said poor Uncle Emmet being attacked by a bear but that caused him to meet Aunt Rose.

"Yes she did" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"You certainly have story's to tell" Jake said and then he finished off his dinner. I finished mine while listening to Uncle Emmet's story I wonder how Grandma and Grandpa got together.

"How did Grandpa and Grandpa get together?" I asked curious but maybe I should ask them.

"Ask them when they get back" Uncle Jasper said and I nodded I know Grandpa saved Grandma's life.

"How about we watch a movie?" Uncle Emmet asked as we all ran back to the living room.

"How about flushed away that's a good movie" Uncle Jasper said and I nodded my head as he put the DVD on. We sat down to watch flushed away but I felt tired so leant my head on Jake's arm and fell asleep. I was dreaming about tomorrow on the bouncy castles enjoying myself with my family.

I woke up the next morning in daddy's old room happy that I didn't have a nightmare I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find my Uncle's, Jake and Seth in the living room.

"Guess what!" I shouted so happy and I had a wave of calmness go over me from Uncle Jasper.

"What?" Everyone asked grinning at how happy I was I never woke up happy but that was because of nightmares.

"I didn't have a nightmare!" I shrieked as everyone cheered.

"That's great!" Jake said and then I gave him a massive hug I was so happy and I could hear that he was too.

"Well done Ness bouncy castles will be here soon" Uncle Emmet said grinning.

"going to be good" Seth said grinning I was so excited now I couldn't wait. I'm going to go get my swimming costume on and then I'm going to help Uncle Emmet set everything up.

"Ness breakfast" Jake reminded me and then he walked me to the kitchen were he got a bowl of coco pops and chocolate milkshake for me. We went and sat in the dinning room as I began to eat.

"Your going down today" I said grinning then putting a mouthful of cereal in my mouth.

"Oh really?" Jake asked with a massive grin and then laughed I'm going to push him over in the foam I thought to myself.

"Yep" I said then continuing to eat my breakfast as he shock his head at me. I finished and then I jumped down poking my tongue out at him and then ran to go get dressed as he laughed.

I put my old green tankini on which Aunt Alice wasn't going to like as I've worn it before and then I put an old pink dress over the top she was really going to have a heart attack. I heard a van coming down the drive which meant the bouncy castle was here. I went downstairs to find Uncle Emmet waiting for the man to knock so he could answer the door. When he did he opened the door and showed the man around to the back. As soon as they disappeared my family came out of the forest laughing.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Nessie's Uncles with her" Mommy said laughing I didn't mind being left with my fun uncles.

"The foams going to ruin my hair" Aunt Rose said sighing but then laughed.

"Nessie why are you wearing that pink dress and is that your green tankini underneath?" Aunt Alice asked in shock.

"Well I didn't want to ruin any nice new clothes your brought me" I said hopping that would calm her down and it did as she smiled.

"What's this I hear about you having no nightmares?" Daddy asked me and then I smiled at him I was so happy about having no nightmares.

"Really?" Mommy asked with a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah" I said and then everyone cheered for me again as I giggled.

"Seems like your Uncle's, Jake and Seth have been distracting you with todays events" Daddy said grinning and it does mak sense I didn't even think of Joham yesterday as I was too excited making it distract me. My family then went to go change into foam appropriate clothes as I walked over to the back garden to find Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper and Seth helping the man set the bouncy castles up.

"Your going to need to plug these in somewhere" The man said pointing towards the house. Uncle Emmet took the plug and walked to the house plugging the cable in at the nearest plug. When he turned the switch on the bouncy castles blew up the assault course was a lot bigger and took up most of the garden.

Uncle Emmet came back as the man said "Just turn the foam machines on here if the foam runs out then in the bag over there is packets"

"Ok thank you what time are you coming to pick it up?" Uncle Emmet asked I hope it wasn't till bedtime.

"Around seven if that's alright?" The man asked picking up two bags.

"Yep that's fine" Uncle Emmet said and then walked him back to the van as my family came out into the garden in shorts and tops. I turned around to Jake who was grinning as usual then I grabbed one-off the foam machines and turned it on as it hit him right in the face giggling.

"I told you I was going to get you" I said giggling as he wiped the foam of then laughed.

"Way to go Ness" Daddy called laughing with everyone else. Uncle Emmet came back over laughing when he saw Jake. Then Jake put a handful of foam in my face laughing I wiped it off and giggled.

"Ness take your dress of I can see this getting out of hand" Mommy said giggling. I took my dress off so I was in my tankini and then ran onto the bouncy castle with the foam machines. I saw Uncle Jasper filming as he and the rest of my family, Seth and Jake jumped onto the bouncy castle. Uncle Emmet turned on the foam machine as the bouncy castle filled with white foam. I slipped over laughing but Jake didn't find it funny so I chucked foam at him. It was so funny as my family were covered in head to toe with foam Uncle Emmet dived into a massive area full with white foam and came out looking like a snowman.

"How about we have a race on the assault course?" Uncle Emmet asked I thought that was going to be fun with everyone slippery but only me, Jake and Seth would fall.

"Maybe Ness should go with Jake or Seth" Daddy said reading my thoughts so me and Jake went against each other on the assault course. I stood at the start of the assault course ready to kick Jake's but.

"On your marks... get set... go!" Daddy shouted and the I took of up the ladder leading to the little slide against Jake. I slipped but managed to stay on I could see Jake getting worried but I got to the top and dived down the slide. I went up the next ladder and when I got to the top I could see another ladder going ,Jake was just behind me. I quickly started to go down the ladder but I slipped and fell to the bottom bouncing as I giggled.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked with concerned I got up poked my tongue out and carried on as he laughed. I ran through one of the doors and then bounced my way through inflatable poles with animals on Jake was close behind. I then jumped through the circle before Jake and then went between the two rollers as I fell out of the other side giggling. I jumped out of the end of the assault course beating Jake.

"Loser" I said giggling as Jake joined me laughing. My family all cheered for me and then we watched everyone else take turns. Seth was really funny as at the start he got to the top but slipped and fell. Then as he went through one of the doors he tripped causing him to lose. Mommy and daddy went against each other but mommy pulled daddy back down the ladder and then they both fell down the slide together laughing. Uncle Emmet got stuck between the two rollers against Aunt Rose so we all had to help pull him out which was funny. Uncle Jasper filmed everything from the bouncy castle to the assault course I couldn't wait to show grandma and grandpa.

Uncle Emmet left the foam machine running causing the bouncy castle to fill with foam. Jake picked me up in a fireman's carry as I kicked and screamed laughing and then he chucked me in the bouncy castle causing me too disappear. I crawled on my tummy and grabbed Jake pulling him in and then everyone else joined us again in the white foam. At one point I accidentally got foam in my mouth and it tasted disgusting even worse than human food without chocolate.

"Uncle Emmet this is amazing" I said throwing foam at him as he laughed.

"I know we should do this more often" Uncle Emmet said.

"I hate to burst your bubble but the foam has destroyed Esme's plants" Aunt Alice said looking at Grandma's flower bed.

"Oh" Uncle Emmet said and that must mean that we was all going to be in trouble now.

"Well Emmet looks like you need to go to the garden centre and replace every single one if you want your car" Aunt Alice said giggling and then Uncle Emmet sighed. Was grandma going to take Uncle Emmet's car away?

"It was worth it though" Uncle Emmet said chuckling then diving into more foam today had really been one of the best days ever!

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Is Emmet going to get into trouble? Please do review and please do answer the questions I don't want to do anything that your not going to like! Next chapter will be on later I'm not sure weather to do another chapter before Carlisle and Esme return or have them return._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	24. Bad dream

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is interesting things are really going to get interesting now trust me! I hope you like it and please do review and answer the questions on the last chapter! The first one is not definate I'm still debating but I want to know what you think so please answer them! They here bellow for you again!**_

_**1. I know I have triplets in Eternity with element powers but they is a 4th element so shall I change it to Quaduplets the story for Eternity is going to change anyway in Seth's story so what do you think? Nessie and Jake end up with 6 kids 4 at once with all 4 elements or keep it at triplets and 3 kids.**_

_**2. Who do you think Ethan should imprint on? I have a few ideas in mind but I want to know what you think.**_

_**3. Who shall Mike end up with? **_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- .

* * *

Chapter 24- Bad dream

Grandma and Grandpa were coming home today and we was setting the living room up with balloons and banners saying 'welcome home' they have been gone for a whole month so it was now the middle of July. The denali's had come down to greet them back home I have missed my grandparents but I've had such a fun time without them.

"There going to love it!" I beamed at least it put smiles on their faces until we all got into trouble. Uncle Emmet couldn't find the same flowers and the grass has been destroyed from where the bouncy castles were.

"Well at least it would keep them in a good mood before they see the back garden" Uncle Emmet said sighing I think he was secretly scared of how much trouble he was in Aunt Alice wouldn't even tell him.

"I'm sure were all be in trouble" Aunt Rose said sighing we was all in the garden on the bouncy castles so everyone was to blame.

"I'm sure your be fine" Carmen said laughing with the rest of the Denali's they found it funny because they wasn't the ones getting in trouble.

"ten minutes" Aunt Alice said she had me dressed up in a pink dress with a white ribbon going across the middle with pink, blue and yellow flowers on the left side. I had little white heels on and my hair was left in its long bronze curls with half of it tied back of my face.

"Ness do you have the flowers?" Mommy asked and then I ran to the kitchen to pick up the flowers we brought for grandma to keep her in a good mood.

"So you're using Nessie to get you out of trouble?" Jake asked chuckling.

"That's because she has the cute factor" Tanya said giving me a smile as I blushed.

"That's true" Jake said and then I blushed even more of embarrassment causing Uncle Jasper and daddy to laugh at me. I walked over and sat next to Jake on the sofa as we waited for grandma and grandpa.

"I can't believe you had a bouncy castle with foam and you didn't invite me" Garrett said we should do it again and invite the Denali's that would be fun.

"Next time" Uncle Emmet said grinning and then winking at my direction they is always a next time with Uncle Emmet.

"I don't think there will be a next time" Daddy said laughing we could always do it somewhere else were grandma's garden wouldn't get ruined.

"If she sees how much fun we were having on the disk she might" Uncle Emmet said as everyone chuckled.

"You do make me laugh Emmet" Kate said giggling I think my crazy Uncle made everyone laugh.

"You have to have some fun in your life" Eleazar said and then we heard the car coming down the drive they was home and I had my flowers ready.

"I'll get the door" Daddy said and then ran off as everyone hid around the living room to surprise them.

They came through the living room door as everyone jumped out shouting "Welcome home" Grandpa and grandma were smiling and then went around hugging and thanking everyone.

"Here you go grandma" I said handing her the flowers as her smile grew wider.

"Thank you sweetie" Grandma said and then she kissed me cheek. We all sat around on the sofa listening to their trip.

"When we got there it was really a lot to take in they were living in such poor conditions, one little girl Liza almost died of Diphtheria but I luckily got her to hospital and saved her life. It was so great to see her back to life jumping around being a child but then we found out that Diphtheria causes a high population in deaths. Me and Esmé decided to buy as many vaccines as we could for the children and adults. We spent the day and most of the nights going around to every slum giving every person a vaccine against Diphtheria which also prevents Tetanus. All together we vaccinated twenty thousand people in a month saving twenty thousand people s life's" Grandpa said smiling along with grandma he really did make a difference. Everyone cheered and congratulated him which he and grandma really did deserve.

"Twenty thousand" Carmen said with joy in her voice that was really a large number and a huge amount of people who grandpa saved.

"That's amazing you've saved so many life's" Eleazar said with joy in his voice.

"Well done that's amazing!" Aunt Alice shrieked and then she hugged grandma and grandpa again.

"Yeah! You are a real hero" Uncle Emmet said giving them his best grin he was really worried what his punishment would be.

"Yeah all them humans prevented from them diseases" Aunt Rose said grinning when I was going to earn my own money I was going to put a huge amount to charity.

"Amazing" Daddy said grinning he could see everything they was thinking of their memory's. I went over to grandpa and touched his cheek he was thinking about the young girl Liza he saved she seemed really ill but once grandpa saved her she was running around playing with her ball.

"She's happy now because of you" I said to grandpa smiling and then hugged him as he laughed.

"You really are good at saving people's lives" Uncle Jasper said smiling my grandpa is good at everything along with the rest of my family.

"Now what have you been up too while we have been gone?" Grandma asked turning to look at Uncle Emmet as he sunk in his seat.

"This is going to be good" Tanya said as she and the rest of the Denali's laughed.

"Maybe you should watch the disk first" Aunt Rose said and then she got up putting the disk into the DVD player. I put my hand on Jake and thought _are we really going to get into trouble? _

_You won't but everyone else will _Jake thought and then laughed as the disk began to play. It was funny to see the day we had again with all the foam it was lucky grandma's camcorder was water proof other wise everyone would have got into more trouble. When we saw Seth trip over again everyone was laughing including grandma and grandpa.

"Still can't believe you didn't invite me" Garrett said laughing he really would have enjoyed it.

"Next time" Uncle Emmet said winking as Garrett laughed.

"Emmet maybe you should tell Esmé the damage before you plan for a next time" Daddy said and then Uncle Emmet gave grandma his best smile as everyone laughed.

"Emmet what is it" Grandma asked sighing like it's not the first time.

"Well it turns out the foam ruined the grass and your flowers" Uncle Emmet said hiding behind Aunt Rose.

"My garden" Grandma said getting up and ran to the back garden. Everyone heard grandma sigh as she ran back in and sat next to Grandpa.

"I did try to replace them but I couldn't find the flowers" Uncle Emmet said defending himself.

"It's alright you didn't know the foam would destroy them but you will be helping me sort the garden out" Grandma said as Uncle Emmet started to moan.

"What about everyone else?" Uncle Emmet asked pointing to everyone as we all laughed.

"Emmet sweetie I know it was you that planned this" Grandma said smiling at him as he frowned.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Uncle Emmet asked Aunt Alice who just giggled meaning yes.

_Your safe too _I thought to Jake as he just chuckled but I could hear him thinking about how happy he was.

_I'm glad your happy _I thought as he and daddy laughed _ease dropper _I thought to daddy as he just grinned at me.

_So am I are you happy? _Jake thought and then nudged me lightly with his elbow.

_Yep I'm happy whenever you are happy _I thought as he just laughed as I smiled.

_Good cause you make me happy whenever you are happy_ Jake thought which made me smile he was always they for me my Jake he was my best friend.

_Your my best friend too_ Jake thought giving me one of his best smiles that always made me smile.

_Best friends forever _I thought and then showed Jake my charm on my bracelet that he gave me.

_Forever and ever _Jake thought and then he messed up my hair laughing Aunt Alice hated it when he did that especially when she does my hair.

_Jake my Aunt is over there she will kill you _I thought as he and daddy both burst out laughing and then I remembered what I had to ask grandma and grandpa.

"Grandma, Grandpa how did you meet?" I asked and then Jake, Seth, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper started to laugh.

"You tell her" Grandma said to grandpa as he just nodded and then turned to me.

"It was when I first became a doctor, I first met Esmé when she was sixteen in Ohio when she fell out of a tree so I treated her leg. I was deeply affected to her as much as Esmé was with me we never forgot about each other. After I changed your daddy in 1921 I met Esmé again but this time it wasn't a very pleasant time to meet. She was on her death-bed in morgue I was so upset what happened to her that I decided to change her. I sat with her during the process, when she woke up I told her what I did and she wasn't upset which surprised me. In fact she was happy to see me again we eventually fell in love and decided to get married" Grandpa said grinning the whole way it was really sweet how they first met when she was younger and how grandpa saved her life.

"What happened to grandma?" I asked as that was the only part he missed out.

"You're a bit to young to understand right now sweetie" Grandma said giving me a smile.

"Nessie sweetie it's coming up for your bed time" Mommy said I hated going to bed before Jake and Seth go to bed as it makes me feel like a baby.

"You can stay up late when you are older" Daddy said and then I turned to Jake giving him a massive hug.

_Night Jake see you in the morning _I thought squeezing him for a bigger hug I hated going to bed as it meant I wouldn't see him until the next day.

_Night I'll see you in the morning which isn't long _I head Jake think but I could also hear him thinking how he hated night-time too. I then went around saying good night to my family and the Denali's before me, mommy and daddy ran home.

"Good night darling" Daddy said hugging me and then he kissed my forehead. Mommy then waited in my room as I went to get changed into my PJ's and then I brushed my teeth. I jumped into bed my teddy and blanky stayed at my side I didn't cuddle up with them anymore.

Mommy tucked me in and said "good night sweetie" She kissed my forehead and turned the light off as she left the room. I laid in bed closing my eyes and then I fell asleep. I was in the woods on Jake's back but we came across a familiar scent but we didn't know who it was. Jake started to run home but in the middle of our pathway was Nahuel with Huilen.

_Go _Jake thought in a strict voice but I didn't want to leave him what if he was killed?

_Just go_ Jake thought again and then I started running hearing the fighting going on behind me and then a whimper noise.

"Jake!" I screamed running back to find him on the floor dead. I fell to the ground crying and screaming for Jake to come back but he wouldn't he just laid there.

"Renesmee so good to see you again" Nahuel said walking over to me with Huilen. I got up and ran for Jake wiping the tears away I felt like dieing my life wasn't worth living with out my Jake. My Jake I thought as the tears came back blurring my vision I gave up running and fell to the ground sobbing he took my heart as well as my Jake. I felt someone picking me up but I looked up to find it was Nahuel I sobbed even harder _you killed my Jake! _I thought as he took me away.

I woke up sobbing as my daddy came running into the room he must have heard my dream and that was the worst one yet. My Jake Nahuel killed my Jake mommy came into the room then with concern on her face. Daddy pulled me into his arms as I sobbed I know it was just a dream but it felt so real and it was horrible.

"I know it's alright, where get dressed and where go see Jake" Daddy said which cheered me up I just wanted my Jake seeing him would make me happy. I saw daddy nod his head at mommy she must have taken her shield of and then she sat down next to me rubbing my tears away. I couldn't hear what she was thinking as she put her shield back up.

"Come on then let's get dressed" Mommy said picking me up and carrying me to my walk in wardrobe as I rubbed my tears away. I put on just a pair of jeans and a top today and I let mommy brush my hair, she clipped back little parts and then I put my shoes on. I quickly brushed my teeth before breakfast but I will brush them again after breakfast.

"Ready?" Daddy asked me as we came out of my bedroom. I nodded my head and we ran towards the big house I really wanted my Jake. I ran through the front door to find Jake on the sofa watching the sports channel with Uncle Emmet. I ran up to him and jumped on him hugging him as tight as I could. I sobbed he sat up then holding me in his arms with concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked starting to panic and then I showed him my dream sobbing even more. I heard everyone rush into the room but I didn't look at them I just sobbed into Jake's chest.

"It was just a dream I'm fine" Jake said rubbing my back _I know it was just a dream but it felt so real and it scared me_ I thought as Jake sighed.

"I know but I promise it will never happen don't be scared" Jake said he held me against him tight rubbing the tears away.

"I would never leave you" I said showing him the part where I ran away if I didn't run away Jake would have survived in my dream.

"Listen that would never happen I would have avoided their scent if it meant running up to Canada to avoid them then so be it but were both fine and I'm sure everyone would pick up their scent and would come out looking for us" Jake said which I guess was true I just hated the fact that Jake was killed.

"I know you didn't like me being killed but I promise it wont happen" Jake said pointing to my promise bracelet.

"Ok just don't leave me today" I said I didn't want to be away from Jake.

"I have a meeting" Jake said and I could feel the tears coming again I was too scared to be away from Jake.

"You can come I'll just have to tell the pack why they will understand" Jake said and then I hugged him tight as he whipped the tears away again.

My stomach rumbled then and I heard Jake chuckle then he said "How about some breakfast?"

"Yes please" I said as Jake picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. I rested my head on his chest thinking that he was never going to leave me like that he was going to be with me forever.

"How about a breakfast surprise?" Jake asked giving me a smile as he put me on the kitchen counter.

"Yes please" I said and I felt better now seeing Jake smile. I could hear my family and the Denali's talking about my dream. I focused on what Jake was doing not wanting to get upset again he was making chocolate pancakes with chocolate squirty cream and fruit covered in chocolate. He carried me and my breakfast to the dinning room I sat down to eat as he ran back to the kitchen to get my chocolate milkshake. When I was done I jumped onto Jake's back as he ran to the kitchen putting my plate in the dish washer and then running back to the living room.

"You ready Seth?" Jake asked and then Seth got up giving me a smile.

"Emmet come on its gardening time" Grandma said as Uncle Emmet sighed following grandma as everyone laughed.

"See you soon sweetie" Mommy said with concern in her eyes _bye daddy tell mommy I'm fine now that I have seen Jake. _

"Bye honey" Daddy said and I knew he would tell her I left with Jake and Seth to the front. Jake put me down from his back and ran behind the bush with Seth he came out as his big reddish-brown wolf. I jumped onto his back as we headed out into the forest.

_Guys Nessie is here she's had a bad nightmare _Jake thought and then he showed his pack and Sam the nightmare.

_That's fine Jake she is not a problem I can understand why she wants to be with you today_ Sam thought.

_Nessie are you alright? _Leah thought with concern.

_I'm fine now I'm with Jake _I thought but I could hear how worried Jake was about me. He gets more worried about anything that upsets me more than my own family.

_Your find out why soon _Seth thought laughing I guess it is to with imprinting. I heard six _yep _then and they was finally telling me something about imprinting other than you find your best friend.

_I swear that Nahuel guy helped Nessie out now he is doing the complete opposite _Embry thought I thought Nahuel was my friend he seemed to like me when I spoke to him I heard Jake growl and he was trying to hide his thoughts.

_It makes sense now _Leah thought but she hid what she was thinking everyone had been around my dad too much. I heard six laughs but everyone was hiding what they wanted to think.

_Were talk about it later _Jake thought to his pack as I sighed.

_Jake they phasing back to humans _Seth thought which meant they was having the meeting as humans today.

_Nessie when we come up to them stand with Paul until I get back _Jake thought we wasn't in our grounds so Jake was going to get all defensive.

_She knows you well _Leah thought laughing and then we came across Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin and Brady. I jumped off of Jake's back and ran to stand with Paul as Jake and everyone went to phase.

"You alright Ness?" Paul asked they must have known everything through Sam.

"Yeah I am now" I said I was still scared and upset but I didn't want to worry Jake even more he had a meeting now so he needed to focus on that.

"Good Ness Paula smiled yesterday" Paul said grinning and I felt a massive smile go across my face.

"Really?" I asked getting excited I couldn't wait to see her smile when I saw her next.

"Yep especially when she sees her mommy" Paul said laughing it was cute how Paula reconsigned her mommy. I reconsigned my mommy as soon as I was born but she wasn't the mommy I thought she was until I saw her after she transformed into a vampire.

"That's amazing!" Jake beamed running over as Paul chuckled. We then sat down with me on Jake's lap I stayed quiet because I wasn't supposed to be here and I was just happy to sit with my Jake.

"We should talk about intruders later on" Sam said looking at me and then at Jake again. I started to panic who was intruding who was coming?

"Who?" I asked I didn't want to be kept from secrets anymore I hated it I would rather know.

Jake put me next to him and said "Is it who I think it is?"

"Yeah he's been coming from the west of Forks" Same said but why was they keeping it from me.

"Joham?" I asked and then I looked at Sam's pack faces and then at Jake's it couldn't be Joham.

"N-Nahuel?" I stuttered and the they looked at each other which meant it was Nahuel.

"No" I whispered scared that my dream was going to come true I felt the tears in my eyes again.

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter is Nahuel coming if so whats going to happen! Please do review and please answer the questions! Next chapter will be on tomorow and will be Emily and Sam's wedding I might even do another chapter tomorow if I have time. **_

_**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I REALLY NEED YOUR THOUGHTS! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	25. Separated

_**Hey thanks for answering the questions I have decided everything now you just have to wait and see! I hope you liked the last chapter this on is interesting and it's finally Sam's and Emily's wedding YAY! Please do review though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Bridesmaid dresses-

Claire's and Olivia's flower girl dress- .

Emily's wedding dress- .

Emily's bouquet- . ?_SQUARESPACE_CACHEVERSION=1279820415703

Reception tables- .

Wedding cake- . /media/Olive~bow~$26~broach~2~

* * *

Chapter 25-Separated

I was sitting on the front door step with my mommy waiting for Jake to come home. Ever since I found out Nahuel has tried to get too us I've been really worried and scared if Jake gets hurt. I've sat here all day and everyone's been out trying to get me too come in but I was worried that Nahuel was going to hurt my Jake.

"Nessie you need to come in for dinner" Grandma said sitting down next to me Jake was usually home by dinner what if something happened.

"I've done dinner early today" Grandma said noticing the tears form in my eyes but what if Jake didn't come home?

"I'll eat when Jake comes home" I said with my eyes on the forest waiting for him to walk out.

"Nessie he will be fine he has the pack with him" Mommy said but it didn't matter he could get separated from the pack.

"I'm not going in until Jake comes home" I said holding back the tears mommy and grandma stayed sitting with me watching the forest.

I heard a howl come from the forest and I started to jump up and down on the seat Jake was alright Jake was home! He came walking out of the forest but was surprised to see me I ran up to him and jumped into his arms my Jake was safe.

"Did you sit out here all day again?" He asked with concern causing a crease in-between his eyebrows.

"Yeah she has" Mommy said standing up with grandma as we walked over. I preferred it when Jake done the night shifts as Nahuel was half human like me so had to sleep.

"Nessie I was safe I was with Paul, Sam, Leah and Embry" Jake said sighing I could hear him thinking about how he hates to see me worried about him or upset.

"But he could have come at any time with other powerful vampires that could have killed you" I said holding back the tears again.

"I know but I would have been safe I promised you didn't I?" Jake said and then I held up my wrist were my promise bracelet was.

"Yeah but doesn't mean your promise is going to stop him" I cried and the tears fell down my face this time.

"Hey don't get upset I'm here and I'm fine" Jake said wiping my tears away I wish Nahuel and Joham would leave us alone.

"I do too" Jake said hugging me while he carried me into the house.

"Jake dinners ready" Grandma said and then we went to the dinning room to eat our lasagna with chocolate. I decided to think about tomorrow now that Jake was safe as tomorrow was Sam's and Emily's wedding and I was the bridesmaid along with Leah, Rachel and Kim. Claire and little Olivia was going to be the flower girls Sam's mom Allison was carrying Olivia down the aisle.

"Now that you are in the house we need to get you ready for tomorrow" Aunt Alice said skipping into the room as I sighed.

"Don't I get any time with her?" Jake asked I haven't seen Jake since last night so I wanted to spend some time with him before Aunt Alice starts acting herself.

"Fine you have an hour" Aunt Alice sighed and then left the room as Jake gave me his massive Jake grin.

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked I thought about it I didn't like playing with toys any more and I wasn't in the mood for art.

"Shall we go see Snowbell?" I asked she needed to be feed I changed her water this morning.

"Sure" Jake said and then we went out of the back door over to my little house at the bottom of the garden. I gave Snowbell some more food and then I sat her on my lap stroking her.

"Did we have any nightmares last night?" Jake asked he wasn't here to see what they were.

"Yeah Nahuel and you" I said sighing it was always Nahuel at the moment after my Jake I still had nightmares of Joham coming but it was mainly Nahuel now.

"You know they are just nightmares they wont really happen" Jake said but I couldn't help thinking that my dreams were going to be come true.

"I know" I lied not wanting to worry him but he saw right through me and sighed.

"Nessie you are a bad liar" Jake said narrowing his eyes at me as I gave him my best grin.

"I just can't help thinking they are going to come true" I said holding back my tears I hated thinking that Jake was going to be killed.

"Nessie someone is on patrol every single second of the day he can't get to us" Jake said none of the pack would let him into Forks or La Push so I guess we was safe.

"I guess" I said with my eyes on Snowbell as I stoked her white fluffy fur it wasn't as smooth and as soft as my Jake's fur though.

"Can we go upstairs and watch a movie?" I asked I had my own TV and DVD player upstairs of my little house for when I had sleepovers with Jake and Seth.

"Sure" Jake said and then I put Snowbell back into her cage and went up the stairs with Jake.

"Let's watch a new DVD St Trininians" I said putting it into the DVD player this movie looked interesting. I ran and sat on Jake's lap as the movie began half way through I thought Aunt Alice was going to come collect me but she didn't.

"We better get you to your crazy Aunt" Jake said once the movie finished I sighed thinking of all the torture she was going to put me through as Jake chuckled.

"Nessie come on I've given you extra time" Aunt Alice moaned from outside. Me and Jake went down the slide to find Aunt Alice with her arms crossed.

"Bye Ness have fun" Jake said laughing as Aunt Alice pulled me away. She made me have a shower to wash my hair and then she gave me my PJ's to put on once I was done.

"Now Emily wants your hair left down with curls" Aunt Alice said and then she began to plait my hair in little bits at a time which took her hours to do.

"This will make your hair wavy and then in the morning we shall curl them now your nails" Aunt Alice said and then she got out an Olive green and painted my nails and toe nails.

"Bella!" Aunt Alice called and then mommy was in the doorway giving me a pleading look as I sighed at least someone knew how I felt.

"Carry her home on your back and by the time you get home your nails will be dry" Aunt Alice said and then mommy put me on her back as we ran downstairs. I said my goodbyes to everyone and I was upset that I couldn't give Jake a good night hug I felt like we had been separated today. Mommy ran home with me on her back and daddy next to her the wind rushing past us felt weird hitting my toes as mommy ran.

"Good night sweetie" Daddy said kissing my forehead and then mommy tucked me into bed.

"Good night mommy" I said hugging her she was cold against my warm skin but it didn't matter.

"Good night sweetie" Mommy said and then she left the room turning the light off. I was running through the woods by myself but I wasn't sure what I was running from but I carried on running. My Jake was not in his wolf form but in his human form with two unknown vampires holding him down. I froze and heard two laughs behind me two laughs that I have dreaded. Joham and Nahuel.

"Nessie just go!" Jake shouted but I couldn't leave him instead I turned around to face Joham and Nahuel.

"Renesmee" Joham said with joy in his voice I wondered what was going to happen but I had to save Jake. I felt another two unknown vampires take me down but instead I felt like I was on fire. I started to scream and I could hear Jake phasing the fire was rising up my body.

"Jake" I screamed I could see him in the distance taking out four unknown vampires but my vision kept blurring as the fire bunt me. I looked up to find Jake fighting against Nahuel and Joham but then I heard a whimper as I screamed even louder.

"Jake!" I screamed louder this time but I couldn't hear his heartbeat I could only see my Jake laying there. I cried and screamed but the fire kept burning I saw Jake and Nahuel appearing in front of me but I still couldn't feel my Jake's heart beat. The burning carried on as I screamed and shouted for my Jake to come back but he wouldn't he was gone and then so was I.

I woke up to find daddy and mommy sitting on my bed I felt warm but I wasn't burning any more it was just another nightmare but I didn't understand.

"You was bitten by a vampire in your nightmare" Daddy said as mommy pulled me into her lap.

"Can I be bitten?" I asked getting scared again what if that happened what would happen to me would I become a whole vampire or would I die?

"I'm not sure were going to have to discuss this with Carlisle" Daddy said in a serious voice.

"Well lets not worry about it for today as today is Sam's and Emily's day" Mommy said and that meant it was time to be tortured.

"You are so like your mother" Daddy said chuckling as I smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mommy asked raising an eyebrow to daddy.

"Of course not the best bits are from you" Daddy said kissing mommy on the lips. I coughed reminding them I was sitting right in front of them and then they laughed.

"Your crazy Aunt has breakfast ready for you at the big house" Mommy said do I bother to get changed?

"No just stay in your PJ's" Daddy said and then I jumped on his back wanting a ride to the big house.

This time Jake was waiting on the porch for me probably realising that he wasn't going to see me for most of the day. I jumped from daddy's back and jumped into Jake's arms giving him a massive hug.

"Morning Ness did we sleep well?" Jake asked which meant did we have any bad nightmares I showed him my nightmare from last night but his face got really concerned and serious.

"Jake I'm about to speak to Carlisle" Daddy said and then Jake put me down and followed daddy. I knew why Jake was concerned as no one knew what vampire venom would do to me.

"Nessie come on its breakfast time" Aunt Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dinning room were chocolate pancakes were on the table. Uncle Jasper was sat on the other side of the table reading the news paper.

"Hey Uncle Jasper" I said entering the room with Aunt Alice he put his news paper on the table and turned to me smiling.

"I'm glad to see you happy did we have a good dream?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"No it was the same nightmare but it was more of a let's concern Jake and daddy dream" I said as Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice laughed. I started to eat my breakfast as Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat with me.

"Uncle Jasper what do you think vampire venom could do to me?" I asked I wanted to know but I knew Jake and daddy wouldn't tell me as it would worry me.

"I'm not sure is that what Jake and Edward are concerned about?" Uncle Jasper asked seeming concerned as well.

"Yes" I said and then Uncle Jasper disappeared I wonder who else was going to join them next.

"Everyone is up there apart from me and you" Aunt Alice said sighing I could tell she was worried as well but she had to get me ready.

"I'm done now let's get this over and done with" I said as Aunt Alice jumped up and down in delight then took me too her room where she began doing her torture.

"If she is bitten though what would happen?" I heard daddy ask I hoped he was concentrating really hard and wouldn't notice that I was ease dropping.

"I'm not sure she is still half human it could either kill her or make her transform her into a whole vampire" Grandpa said with distress in his voice.

"You wouldn't think Joham would want to try this if he got hold of her?" Jake asked and then the room fell silent what did that mean?

"I have a feeling yes perhaps he doesn't want to try it on his own daughters or son" Grandpa said and then I felt like I was going to have a panic attack.

"Nessie was you ease dropping?" Aunt Alice whispered noticing my shaking.

"Yes" I said and then she put down her curling tongs and took my hands I showed her everything I heard and then she sighed.

"Nessie do you really think were going to let him bite you? Grandpa doesn't even know if it is true or not your fine you will always be fine" Aunt Alice said I nodded my head in agreement but she didn't move.

"I'm fine just carry on" I said and then she continued curling my hair. Once she was done curling my hair she done my make up lightly as my skin was perfect. Then she put on my bridesmaid dress over my head with white sandals then I was ready.

"Come look" Aunt Alice said pulling me over to her mirror I was wearing an olive-green dress that was tied around my neck and then it had a lighter green belt going around my waist. My hair was left down with bronze curls and then my make up was natural but with a little green eye shadow.

"Wow thanks Aunt Alice" I said I did like the dress it was really different from my flower girl dresses.

"Your welcome now come on Jake and Seth are ready we will see you down they soon" Aunt Alice said and then she held my hand as we walked downstairs she didn't want to ruin my outfit as I was clumsy.

"Wow look at you Ness" Jake said grinning when he saw me and then I blushed causing everyone to laugh.

"My gorgeous baby" Mommy said wanting to hug me but she didn't because Aunt Alice would have killed her.

"You look beautiful darling" Daddy said smiling at me as I blushed even more.

"Little red in the cheeks are we?" Uncle Emmet teased and then Aunt Rose whacked him.

"Picture time" Grandma beamed and then she took my picture, then a picture with me, mommy and daddy, a picture with me and Jake, then me, Jake and Seth, then a picture with my Uncle's and Aunty's then I finally had a picture with my grandma and grandpa.

"Let's go" Jake said I grabbed his hand as we walked out too his car with Seth. I got into my seat and then once everyone's seat belt was in Jake left.

"Nessie we know you was ease dropping in the conversation" Jake said once we left the drive.

"oh" Was all I said I was hopping they didn't know as now Jake was going to worry about me being upset and scared. I was scared but I wasn't going to let it destroy my day.

"We would never ever let him bite you or get near you" Jake said in his serious voice which meant he meant it.

"I know, Jake you won't even let me jump of a really high rock so I know your not going to let him bite me or go near him" I teased as Seth burst out laughing. I was trying to lighten the mood and to stop Jake from worrying as I hated it when he was worried when I was scared or upset.

"One day your be in the same position" Jake said to Seth but I didn't know what that meant.

"I can't wait" Seth said grinning and I seemed to put Jake in a better mood as he was now laughing at Seth.

We arrived at Emily's place and I suddenly got really scared none of my family or Jake has left me own my own before outside of the house but I knew I was fine as I was in La push.

"Hey" Leah said walking out the house wearing exactly the same as me I was excited now.

"Your wearing the same as me" I said as Leah laughed with Jake and Seth.

"We best be getting to Sam we have to put our suits on yet" Jake said and then I ran over giving him a hug.

"See you soon" Jake said and then he went with Seth as I waved good-bye.

"Come on then" Leah said as we walked into Emily's house Rachel and Kim were siting in the living room with Claire.

"Nessie!" Claire shouted hugging me she was wearing a cute white dress with an olive-green sash with a flower and then her hair was curly. On her feet she was wearing white sandals like mine I noticed Olivia was on the floor playing wearing the same as Claire.

"Hey Claire I like your dress" I said she looked really cute in it and she had her little basket on the sofa full with cream coloured petals.

"Thanks I like yours too" Claire said and then I sat down in front of Olivia she was almost a year old and could start to talk.

"Muma" She said I didn't show her any pictures as Sam's mommy was sat on the sofa so I didn't know if she knew or not.

"Nessie Sam's mom knows" Leah said noticing my hesitation I looked up to Sam's mom who was looking at me.

"hi I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie" I said trying to be polite. She smiled at me and started to laugh but I didn't know what was funny.

"You don't have to worry Sam's told me all about you and I'm fine you and your family are different from the rest of your kind" Sam's mommy said smiling.

"Thank you Allison" I said smiling she was a really nice person I thought she wouldn't like me because of my kind.

"I'm ready" Rachel said coming down the stairs she was wearing a long white dress with a white beaded belt going across the middle it was simple but she looked beautiful. Her hair was curly but half was pulled up with a veil going down her back to the bottom of her dress. You could see her scar on her face and arm but she still looked amazing.

"Muma" Olivia shouted as everyone laughed Emily went over and picked up her daughter smiling.

"You look so beautiful" Rachel said grinning and then Emily's dad came into the room grinning at his daughter.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Emily's dad said taking pictures with his camera.

"My son is so lucky to marry you" Allison said getting out her tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you everyone now where are the flowers?" Emily asked and Kim came back into the room with a box full with flowers. Emily had cream roses with green leaves it really suited her theme and then us bridesmaids had smaller bouquets of Emily's bouquet.

"Go to grandma" Emily said handing Olivia to Allison and then Allison picked up Olivia's little basket.

"Where are you getting married?" I asked Emily as I didn't know whether we would be walking or driving.

"On the beach were I first met Sam and when he first imprinted on me" Emily said and I didn't know Sam imprinted on Emily did all the wolf's marry they imprints?

"Everyone is on the beach already" Emily's dad said and than everyone started to get ready to walk over to the beach. We started to walk over to the beach and I could already hear everyone talking I knew Leah could as well. We stopped at the edge of the forest. Emily put Claire and Allison with Olivia at the front then me, Leah, Rachel and Kim then finally it was Emily with her dad.

The music started to play which was my daddy and then Emily whispered "go" to Allison as she walked with Olivia and Claire sprinkling the rose petals.

"Hold your flowers like this and go" Emily said showing me how to hold my flowers in the middle of my chest and then I started to walk going in time with the music as everyone followed me. I noticed all my family's eyes on me including Jake's as I blushed which then I heard Uncle Emmet laughing quietly. When I got to the end of the aisle I went and sat next to Allison then Leah, Rachel and Kim came to join me.

"Dada" Olivia said pointing to her daddy as everyone laughed she didn't understand what was going on.I noticed Sam's best man was Jared. The ceremony started as the vicar started to speak my favourite bit was the vows at the end.

"Sam will you take Emily to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The vicar asked Sam.

"I will" Sam said grinning at Emily.

"Emily, will you take Sam to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The vicar asked Emily.

"I will" Emily said grinning.

"I, Sam, take you Emily, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sam said as he put his ring on Emily's finger grinning.

"I, Emily, take you Sam, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Emily said placing her ring on Sam's finger.

"From this day forward I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The vicar declared and then Sam kissed Emily softly once they was finished everyone stood up and cheered.

Everyone started to move towards the tent on the other side of the beach but I went to go find my family who were waiting for me.

"You did really well" Daddy said grinning.

"My gorgeous little girl" Mommy said hugging me and then everyone walked past mommy looking at her as daddy laughed.

"Bell sweetie humans around" Daddy said which meant mommy had to lay back on the mommy role as I now looked too old for mommy and daddy to be my parents.

"Nessie we need to go take our table" Rachel said coming over grinning.

"Bye everyone" I called walking off with Rachel into the tent we was sitting on the big table with the bride and groom. The tent looked amazing with the white and Olive green colour. Rows of rectangle tables with everyone's names on were laid around in white table cloths with an olive green sash going across the middle. At the back of the tent was the bride and groom table I was sat in the middle of Rachel and Leah. We watched everyone enter the tent I saw my family smile at me as they sat down at the back. I looked around for Jake who was sat on a table with his dad, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Seth, Embry, Quil and Claire. Jake got up and came over to my table carrying my pretend BBQ sauce Leah, Rachel and Kim burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Allison asked sitting next to Kim with Olivia.

"Nessie only likes human food if it is covered in chocolate so when they go out they have a pretend BBQ sauce bottle full with chocolate sauce" Kim said laughing as Allison joined her.

"Sam told me about your obsession for chocolate it is quite fascinating" Allison said as Jake reached the table.

"Here and you looked amazing walking down the aisle" Jake said handing me the bottle of the pretend BBQ sauce.

"Aww that's adorable!" Rachel beamed as I blushed even more I looked over to my family to find everyone watching and Uncle Emmet laughing.

"How sweet" Allison said looking between me and Jake I didn't think I could blush even more.

"Thanks I have to go back Ness I'll see you soon" Jake said giving me a smile and then left to sit down I hated being far away from him. Sam and Emily came in then to take their seats as the servants brought out prawn cocktail for starter. I looked up to my family I wasn't allowed cocktails I was too young. I saw daddy looking at me laughing then he said something and my whole family looked at me laughing as I blushed of embarrassment. Daddy got up and walked over to my table as everyone looked at him.

"Your allowed this cocktail don't worry" Daddy said and then Leah, Rachel, Kim, Allison, Emily, Sam, Emily's mom and dad then Sam's dad burst out laughing as I blushed. I looked over to see Jake looking and he was laughing along with his table. Daddy went and sat back down as I started to eat the prawn cocktail with my chocolate sauce. The main course was then salmon which I ate with my chocolate sauce in no problem. Finally when the dessert was a cheese cake which I put my chocolate sauce on and tasted really nice. After everyone finished eating Sam and Emily done there speeches followed by the cake which was plain white with an olive-green sash around the three layers. After they cut the cake Emily and Sam had they first dance with the cameras flashing everywhere. Then the music began as everyone started to dance. I ran over at human speed to Jake and hugged me and the he started to dance with me on the dance floor.

"That was priceless Nessie not eating the prawn cocktail as you're not allowed cocktails" Jake said laughing as I blushed again.

"I'm glad you find it funny" I said poking my tongue out at him as he laughed again. I missed my Jake we have been separated so much in the last two days and I was glad to be able to be with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER TEASER-

"Take the children get them upstairs along with anyone else who is human" Daddy shouted and I felt the tears run down my face they was coming I knew it they was coming on my birthday.

"What do you mean human and what is going on?" Grandpa Charlie asked cofused but by the look on my daddy's face I think it's best if he left.

"Charlie just go were talk later it's not safe for you" Daddy said and then everyone disappeard up the stairs helping Billy along the way. He was coming and I knew it I jumped infront of Jake growling for the first time in my life I wasn't going to let him touch my Jake.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked the chapter and I hope you liked my teaser! It is a rough copy from the top of my head but it's roughly going to be that! Please do review this chapter and the next chapter will either be on today or tomorow not sure depends how long it takes me to write it. Things are geting interesting! Please again review the chapter it means a lot!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	26. Birthday Problems

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is really interesting I'm sure you gathered from the teaser in the last chapter! It's going to be unexcpected of what happens but I hope you like it!_**

**_Please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

Party theme- .

Party dress- . ?browseToken=%2fb%2f2368%2c6791%2fr%2f100

Birthday cake- .uk/images/novelty_cakes/ladybird_

* * *

Chapter 26- Birthday probelms

I woke up the next morning after another nightmare but I was just going to ignore it today because today was my birthday. I opened my eyes to find mommy and daddy in my room sitting on my bed grinning.

"Happy birthday!" They beamed as I sat up giggling and then I hugged them I was two today.

"You're a two-year old that looks like an eleven year old with the mental age of a thirteen year old" Daddy said as we laughed.

"This is one of the presents from me and your daddy" Mommy said handing me a box wrapped in pink sparkling wrapping paper with a pink bow. I opened it up to find an iphone 3G I sat in shock as I've never had a phone before everyone always said I was too young.

"Well your old enough now" Daddy said laughing did that mean I could find out what imprinting is?

"No you're not old enough to find out what that is yet" Daddy said and then mommy laughed realising what I thought maybe next year.

"Nessie hide your Aunt is on her way" Daddy said and then I jumped out of bed and ran to my parents room hiding in mommy's wardrobe Aunt Alice never touched this wardrobe I heard daddy chuckled and I stayed perfectly still.

"Edward were is Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked daddy as I tried not to giggle I felt Aunt Alice sniff the air. That was the only problem I heard her entering the room sniffing the air and then she was right in front of the wardrobe she opened it up as I smiled.

"Happy birthday but no one hides from me" Aunt Alice said giggling as she took my hand and took me to the kitchen.

"Eat" She said as daddy put a chocolate daddy omelet in front of me laughing. I started to eat extra slow as Aunt Alice sighed.

"Well I guess we can sit here all day and you won't get to see your party or your presents" Aunt Alice said as mommy and daddy laughed. I quickly finished my breakfast and ran to my bedroom beating Aunt Alice for the first time in my life.

"That's the enthusiasm I want to see" Aunt Alice said and then she began torturing me doing my hair, make up and getting me dressed. I felt her pulling at my hair and then the cold touch of her skin when she touched mine she was thinking about what she was doing while seeing into the future. She took two hours getting me ready and then when she finally let me look in the mirror I was shocked. The dress was bright pink at the bottom with a white lace on the top it made me look older my make up was done lightly. My hair was curled and had little parts clipped back and then I had a white pair of little heels on.

"I love it" I said which was something I have never said before about a dress and me saying it made Aunt Alice smile.

"Finally" Aunt Alice said as I laughed she did well this time she helped me put on my charm bracelet, promise bracelet, my wolf necklace tied around my wrist, my best friend neck lace and the locket mommy and daddy got me on. I was ready and I was now excited!

"Let's go everyone's disappeared so everyone is here" Aunt Alice said as we walked out of the bedroom where mommy stood sobbing and daddy had her around the waist grinning.

"My little girl looks so grown up" Mommy sobbed as everyone laughed she sobbed at everything.

"Mommy can we go?" I asked impatient to wait I picked up my new phone to get everyone's numbers.

"They are already on there" Daddy said grinning so I decided to text Jake.

Hey Jake I'm on my phone-Nessie. I waited for my phone to go off before we left wanting to receive my first text.

That's cool happy birthday hurry over-Jake. I put my phone back in my room, took my heels of and ran to the big house with mommy, daddy and Aunt Alice. Once we got onto the porch I put my shoes back on and I was ready.

"Wait here I'll give Edward the cue" Aunt Alice said and then she disappeared into the house. I stood they waiting anxiously to impatient to wait any longer my eyes focused on daddy as I waited for him to give the cue.

"Ok" Daddy said and then I walked into the house at human speed it was more of a power walk followed by mommy and daddy. When I got to the living room I opened the door to find a lady bird themed birthday party it was amazing my favourite pattern and I loved the lady birds. They were balloons, streamers, stickers and giant lady birds decorating the room. The table was black and red with lady bird plates covered in everything chocolate. Then on the end was my birthday cake of a ladybird it was amazing and looked delicious I could smell the chocolate.

"Happy birthday" Everyone shouted it was my family, Jake, Seth, the packs, the Denali's, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Claire, Olivia, Paula, Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Sue.

"Thank you" I said jumping up and down with excitement and then I ran over to Jake in human speed giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday Ness" Jake said kissing my cheek.

"Awww" I heard all the girls go and I hid behind Jake blushing he was my best friend.

"How about presents?" Mommy asked and then I jumped up and down again as I sat on the floor opening my presents. I got a laptop from grandma and grandpa, Tie die fashion kit and a pair of GHD straighteners from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, a pair of diamond earnings from Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose, Seth got me an ipod, the pack with imprints and family got me a camera, the Denali's got me a new set of paint brushes then Sue, Grandpa Charlie and Billy got me a make up and nail varnish kit. Mommy and daddy then also got me a new charm for my charm bracelet of a paintbrush. Jake then got me a pink bike with a helmet knee and elbow pads.

"If your on a bike you have to be safe" Jake said looking at daddy it made me laugh as Jake was always over protective with me.

"How about some food?" Grandma asked and then we all got up and collected some food I sat with Jake to eat chucking malteasers as he caught them in his mouth.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Jake asked me he always liked to make sure I was having a good time and that I was happy. This was the best birthday I have ever had and I loved all my new presents so I was over the moon.

"The best I can't wait to try out my bike" I said picturing me in all that armour I showed Jake the thought and he laughed with me.

"Take the children get them upstairs along with anyone else who is human!" Daddy shouted and then everyone turned to look at him I felt the tears run down my face I knew who was coming.

"What do you mean anyone who is human? What's going on?" Grandpa Charlie asked but I jumped in front of Jake growling for the first time in my life they wasn't going to touch my Jake.

"What in the world?" Grandpa Charlie said under his breath I felt his eyes on me but I didn't care I felt Jake touch me and I could hear him thinking about how worried he was about me.

_Nessie what's wrong? _Jake thought but I stayed in my crouch with my eyes to the door tears rolling down my face.

"Charlie just go I will explain later" Daddy said and then Grandpa left helping Billy up the stairs with Sue. Rachel, Emily and Kim were already upstairs with Claire, Paula and Olivia I didn't move from my crouch to afraid.

"Nessie please calm down" Daddy said but I couldn't they was coming they was going to kill my Jake. I wasn't going to let them though I would protect him Uncle Emmet and daddy taught me fighting skills so I would use them.

"What's going on?" Jake demanded with worry in his voice I felt his eyes on me but I wouldn't move I just watched the door.

"Nahuel and Huilen are coming" Daddy said and then everyone growled I felt Jake pick me up and carry me to the back of the room behind everyone else when he put me on the floor again I stood in my crouch position again.

"Nessie" Jake said and I started to sob still in my crouch position Jake picked me up again and held me in his arms.

"Everything's going to be alright you don't need to protect me just stand behind me" Jake said putting me behind him but I went back into my crouch position ready to attack if he touched my Jake.

"No one was on patrol today" Mommy said in her crouch everyone was faced towards the front doors.

"It was their one chance and the perfect chance" Daddy said and then I could hear them running I felt my heart beat increase with fear. The door opened then Nahuel and Huilen ran through to the living room everyone growled at them standing they defence in front of me. The pack stood ready and waiting to phase but my eyes were on Nahuel who was looking at me.

"You have one minute to talk before I rip you apart" Daddy spat at Nahuel and then Huilen went into a defensive crouch in front off Nahuel.

"Renesmee" Nahuel said and I growled along with everyone else.

"Stay away from me, my family and especially my Jake!" I hissed at him causing Huilen to growl at me.

"I am not with my father he tricked me" Nahuel said but he could now be tricking us I noticed all eyes were on my dad who stood they in shock.

"He's telling the truth" Daddy said but what did that mean? Was he here to attack us or what?

"Renesmee I mean no harm I was with my dad he told me he had an idea to help the mothers who give birth to our kind but when I found out he was going to kidnap you to experiment I left" Nahuel said looking at me and then he went to walk over as everyone growled.

"He's telling the truth he just replayed the memory in his mind" Daddy said and then everyone looked at each other. Was he going to attack or not?

"I've come to help you defeat my father what he's doing is wrong" Nahuel said to Grandpa Carlisle and daddy.

"What has he been doing?" Grandpa asked everyone stood down from they defence but I still had mine I was too scared that he was going to attack Jake.

"I'm sure you know about Emily but he has been creating an army of newborns and vampires he has trained. He wants a hybrid that is not his own children to experiment on to find out how he can make powerful children and the weaknesses of a hybrid" Nahuel said looking at me and I felt Jake growl.

"He's creating a very powerful army" Uncle Jasper said in a serious voice he told me that he used to work with newborns.

"How is Emily?" Aunt Alice asked Nahuel with her hand on her heart I could see the love she had for her niece already.

"She's believes Joham changed her for a reason not an experiment" Nahuel said maybe when she finds out she might leave like Nahuel did.

"Is they a chance that he could change his mind about Nessie?" Daddy asked with hope in his voice was his army worse than everyone thought?

"No I'm afraid not" Nahuel said which then meant they was going to be a definite fight and I had a feeling lives would be lost.

"Thank you Nahuel Huilen we are sorry for mistaking you" Grandpa Carlisle said but I wasn't sorry and I still didn't trust them they could be making everything up.

"We shall discus what we are going to do later right now we have other problems" Daddy said and then he picked me up and ran to the back garden followed by Jake and mommy.

"Nessie you listen to me I don't want you anywhere near Nahuel or Huilen yet I can't completely trust them I know your scared but I promise you your fine" Daddy said but if he didn't completely trust him then he could still kill my Jake like my nightmares.

"No Jake is fine he or Huilen have no intention of killing or hurting Jake" Daddy said then he wiped my tears away. I remembered grandpa seeing me growl _daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that in front of grandpa_ I thought as the tears ran down my face again.

"It wasn't your fault it was your instincts you couldn't prevent it" Daddy said _but now we have to tell grandpa and he wont want to see me any more _I thought.

"He will be fine were gone in and tell him now" Daddy said and then he picked me up then placed me into Jake's arms.

"Do not let her out of your site and sit far away from them as you can" Daddy said and then Jake nodded in agreement as we walked back to the house. Jake sat the other side of the room as mommy went and got everyone telling them it was safe to come down. Nahuel was watching me then daddy looking at Jake nodding his head.

Everyone came into the room then looking at Nahuel and Huilen then they came and sat on the side I was sat. It was me, Jake and all the humans as we were the ones in danger.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Grandpa Charlie asked looking at Nahuel and Huilen.

"Nessie why don't you show grandpa your life from the start showing him all the parts we were supposed to keep from him" Mommy said and then Jake walked me over to Grandpa I placed my hand on his cheek. I showed him my birth to when the Volturi came. He sat they in shock and he stopped breathing.

"Grandpa you have to breathe" I reminded him and then he started to breathe again but didn't say anything.

"How did you do that? Bella? What are you?" Grandpa asked looking at me and then my family. I then sat back down with Jake as grandpa sat they looking around the room.

"Dad I know this is a lot to take in but we are vampires Nessie is half vampire and half human" Mommy said taking his hand.

"That's why you're so cold" Grandpa said looking at mommy's hands then he looked at Huilen it must have been her red eyes.

"Your eyes are red" Grandpa said but Huilen stayed quiet leaving it to mommy but how was grandpa going to take it.

"Yes dad when a vampire drinks blood they eye colour changes" Mommy said then grandpa looked into her eyes and then back at Huilen's.

"Yours are gold...hers are red" Grandpa said looking back and forth between mommy and Huilen.

"That's because we drink animal blood" Mommy said not wanting to tell Grandpa what kind of blood huilen drinks. I felt Jake hold me against him tight with his eyes locked on Nahuel.

"This is a lot to take in but I have to know why we was all in danger" Grandpa said changing into his chief of police voice.

"Dad we can talk about it soon but if I tell you why we was in danger you must keep it to yourself and not get the police involve" Mommy said.

"Ok it's Nessie's birthday I don't want to know any details today but can you explain to me tomorrow? I need to know what is going on though but I won't tell anyone or get the police involved" Grandpa said and then mommy looked at me. Jake got up with me in as I walked over to Grandpa I placed my hand to his cheek and showed him Joham coming to take me.

"Why?" Grandpa asked in a serious voice he was still shocked with my power but mommy would explain tomorrow.

"He wants to experiment on Nessie as she is the only one of her kind that has a power and because she is not his children" Mommy said.

"What are you doing to stop this?" Grandpa asked getting into his chief of police role but this time it was different for him.

"There will be a fight against him" Mommy said biting her lip unsure of how Grandpa Charlie was going to react.

"Oh why was they dangerous" Grandpa asked pointing to Nahuel and Huilen.

"That's Joham's son Nahuel he was tricked by his father but left as soon as he found out" Mommy said.

"When is he coming?" Grandpa asked looking around the room to everyone who were just watching grandpa.

"He will be here in a few months" Nahuel said for the first time I felt the tears in my eyes again he was coming soon.

"How about some cake?" Grandma asked me trying to cheer me up I nodded my head as grandma gave me a slice. Everyone sat in silence my daddy was paying extra attention to Nahuel and Huilen. Grandpa sat they deep into thought trying to take everything in. I was still in shock that Joham was coming in a few months I didn't know what was going to happen. I was scared that everyone I loved was going to get hurt or even killed.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked it so Nahuel and Huilen wasn't a threat after all! Poor Nessie having her birthday destroyed like that! I know Charlie finds out in Eternity but that was a rough copy compared to the storys I am doing. Next chapter will be on tonight and will be in more depth of where Charlie finds out and the plan for the battle! But will that plan go to plan? **_

_**Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	27. Plan

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one! This is were Edward explains to Charlie and then everyone comes up with a plan! Please do review it means alot!_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 27- Plan

Last night mommy and daddy stayed in my room as they still didn't completely trust Nahuel and Huilen I wanted them to stay as well because I was scared. Grandpa Charlie was coming over with Sue to find out everything and then we was all going to discuss our plan of action with the Denali's, the pack, my family, Nahuel and Joham.

"Edward what are we going to say about before Nessie?" Mommy asked mommy and daddy have told me how they met but they haven't given me complete details.

"I'm not sure but I know I will have to explain why I left you" Daddy said I was shocked as I thought my mommy and daddy had always been together.

"Your find out soon" Daddy said turning to me I guess I was going to find out everything when they are explaining to grandpa.

"Charlie and Sue will be here in five minutes" Aunt Alice said I felt really nervous of what he was going to say once everything was explained.

"Is Charlie Renesmee's grandpa?" Nahuel asked seeming fascinated Jake came right by my side then holding back a growl.

"Yes Bella's father" Daddy said then looking at Jake I use to like Nahuel but now I don't know.

"Edward lets hope Charlie doesn't attempt to kill you for almost killing his daughter" Uncle Emmet joked as mommy and daddy growled.

"Edward didn't kill me my human self killed me but Edward saved me" Mommy hissed as Uncle Emmet laughed.

"I'll keep sending him waves of calmness" Uncle Jasper said grandma had made sandwiches for everyone who ate I had chocolate sandwiches. I heard a car coming down the drive and then everyone sat down.

"Good luck Bella" Carmen said smiling as mommy and daddy went to go get the door. Jake sat on the sofa across the room with me on his lap his eyes stayed focused on Nahuel and Huilen who was looking at me. Grandpa and Sue came into the room smiling as they sat down on the sofa. Mommy and daddy sat on the side where grandpa Charlie was.

"Now dad we can tell you from the start but if it gets too much please say" Mommy said and then grandpa nodded his head.

"Maybe it's best if I say it from my point of view" Daddy said and then mommy nodded her head.

"Charlie before I start I want you to know that I can read people's minds everyone's apart from Bella's" Daddy said.

"Why not Bella's?" Grandpa asked he didn't seem shocked about daddy's powers.

"I'll get there but I'll tell you everything first. When Bella first moved to Forks I was confused but fascinated why I couldn't read her mind. Our first biology lesson together her scent hit me and it took all my strength not to kill her. I decided to leave after that wanting to save her life but I came back deciding to avoid her instead. The next biology lesson I decided to talk to her understanding more about her but the more I got to know her the more I became fascinated about her. I became very protective of her I did stop the van from crushing her and I stopped a gang from attacking her. She then found out about my kind and who I was I tried to put her off me but we had fallen in love. The night I took her to a baseball game three vampires came past and caught Bella's scent one was a tracker. That was the night Bella left to protect you and herself from the tracker James and Victoria. He tricked Bella, me and my family went to save her but he broke her leg and bit her. I sucked out the venom saving her life but it was the hardest thing I ever did. When I left Bella I thought I was protecting her from myself but she wasn't happy with out me. Bella jumped of a cliff and I thought she had died so I decided to go to the Volturi but Bella came and saved me. The volturi only allowed Bella to live if she was going to be turned into a vampire which I didn't want I wanted Bella to have a life a normal human life. Victoria then came after Bella as we killed her mate James but we managed to kill her and her army thanks to Jake and the pack. Then Nessie came and her body couldn't cope with it if I didn't change her then she wouldn't be here today" Daddy said.

"Oh so she has known from the start did you decide this Bella?" Grandpa asked with shock.

"Yes dad" Mommy said squeezing his hand gently.

"So you can read minds and Nessie can do the image thing she does" Grandpa said.

"Nessie can hear what people think when she's touching them as well but Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense how someone is feeling and change their feelings, Kate can cause an electric current and then Bella is a mental shield" Daddy said.

"What is a mental shield?" Grandpa asked his daughter.

"I can block anyone who has a mental power" Mommy said smiling at grandpa Charlie.

"Oh right so who are the Volturi?" Grandpa asked the mention of they name made me shudder.

"They are a coven that run the vampire world" Daddy said leaving out the details of the people they kill and how obsessed they are with power.

"You drink animal blood?" Grandpa asked wincing at the thought.

"Yes we call ourselves vegetarians" Daddy said and then Grandpa laughed.

"Can you run fast? Anything else?" Grandpa asked he seemed alright with the fact that we were vampires.

"Yes we have hard skin, were strong and we sparkle in the sunlight" Daddy said .

"Is that why your always hiking and camping when it's sunny?" Grandpa asked laughing.

"Yes dad are you alright with this?" Mommy asked concerned for her father he acted fine.

"Well I'm going to have to be but what about Nessie?" Grandpa asked looking at me.

"She sleeps and can survive on both food and blood but her skin is not as tough as ours" Daddy said.

"Your not letting her fight are you?" Grandpa asked seeming concerned and worried for me.

"No Jake wont leave her side" Daddy said I hated thinking about the fight that was in front of us as I knew we was going to lose someone.

"good this is a lot to take in but can you please tell me what's going on" Grandpa said looking at me.

"Of course we will you are welcome to stay for our meeting were having a discussion about a plan of action" Daddy said.

"Yes I want to help I don't want to sit around knowing that some man is coming after my granddaughter" Grandpa said.

"I know but you won't be no match to fight them" Daddy said as he and grandpa laughed.

"No but you can give him a whack for me" Grandpa said and I was glad grandpa was taking it in at a positive way I knew he was still trying to accept it but he knew he was going to have too.

"Sue, Charlie I made some sandwiches help yourself the pack will be here soon" Grandma said and when the pack was here that meant the sandwiches would be all gone. I ate a chocolate sandwich but Jake came with me he was very protective now with Nahuel and Huilen around he even slept out on the cottage front door in his wolf form.

"Renesmee you enjoy human food?" Nahuel asked me with disgust on his face I really didn't want to talk to him he was still in my nightmares.

"Yeah chocolate" I said avoiding his eye contact.

"Nahuel I think it would be best if you understand that Nessie has been scared of you for months so she will need some time" Daddy said answering his thoughts.

"I am sorry to scare you Renesmee but I mean no harm" Nahuel said and I gave him a small smile.

"Can a bullet kill you?" Grandpa asked and then everyone started to laugh.

"No dad the bullet wouldn't even leave a dent" Mommy said laughing and then so did grandpa.

"The pack will be here soon" Aunt Alice said seeing around the pack to when they was coming.

"Nessie are you sure you want to be here?" Jake asked me he was worried that I would get upset and scared.

"Yeah I want to know" I said it was best to know what was going on then to be kept in the dark.

"I'll get the door" Grandpa Carlisle said as howls came from the forest. Grandpa came back in then with the pack and before they sat down they cleared the plate of sandwiches I saw grandma smiling.

"Charlie wants to stay and help come up with a plan" Grandpa Carlisle said to the pack as they nodded.

"We need the volturi that is the main solution" Garrett said before anoyone could speak having them on our team could increase our number but they really did scare me but not as much as Joham.

"Would they be up with the fact they would be on the same team as us?" Sam asked.

"Well ever since Nahuel told them about Joham they have wanted to stop him" Daddy said.

"The volturi would increase our chances especially with Jane and Alec" Eleazar said and then everyone winced at them.

"Do they have a power?" Grandpa Charlie asked trying to understand what everyone was talking about.

"Yes one can make you feel pain then the other can make you feel nothing" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Yes then with Bella's shield we would be well armed" Tanya said my mommy could stop everyone with a mental power from using it upon us.

"I'm going to have to practice expanding it further" Mommy said.

"Joham knows about Bella so has been looking for physical powers" Nahuel said I guess he was really on our side if he was telling us about his army.

"Does he know about the volturi though?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"No he doesn't know anything about them" Nahuel said I thought Nahuel would have told him about them.

"That increases our chances" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I say we should get the Volturi then attack with no hesitation" Uncle Emmet said he enjoyed a good fight.

"What about Nessie though?" Jake asked concerned about me no one was going to let me fight.

"You can stay with her and then everyone will keep an eye out" Daddy said and then Jake nodded in agreement.

"What if I get taken before the fight?" I asked I had a feeling it was going to happen.

"Well they wouldn't have a chance" Mommy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle I think we should stay here until everything is over" Carmen said I liked that idea having the Denali's staying with us.

"Yes that would mean more protection for Nessie" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Charlie you might be right" Daddy said and then everyone turned to look at grandpa who looked like he was deep into thought.

"What was you thinking?" Grandpa Carlisle asked grandpa Charlie.

"I was thinking that if Joham knows about your family then maybe he is creating an army from your weaknesses" Grandpa Charlie said.

"Yes it does look that way but they won't know anything about the volturi" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Joham wouldn't attack without taking Renesmee he knows that once he has Nessie you would come after her" Nahuel said and then that meant he was going to take me no matter what. Don't cry don't cry I told myself but Jake could hear what I was thinking.

_He won't take you please don't be sad you are safe and always will be I promise _Jake thought and I squeezed his hand.

"His plan is to take Nessie and then coming to attack us" Daddy said causing a crease between his eyebrows.

"Well then we wont be attacking them" Uncle Emmet said in his serious voice if the only reason we was going to attack them was if I was taken then no one would want to fight.

"I have a feeling he is around waiting for the right time" Garrett said and then everyone sat in silence thinking.

"He must be waiting for Nessie to be left alone" Daddy said I squeezed Jake's hand holding back the tears as he rubbed my back.

"Then no one leaves Nessie alone!" Jake said in a serious voice I was going to have body guards everywhere now.

"At least four people have to be with Nessie where ever she goes and after christmas we will be going to Italy to ask the volturi" Daddy said.

"Alice can you see what Joham is doing?" Grandpa asked.

"No his daughters are with him" Aunt Alice said sighing we were blind and we didn't know where Joham was.

"Joham has his daughters with him at all times blocking you Alice" Nahuel said.

"Well it doesn't matter at the moment is everyone happy with the plan?" Daddy asked.

"Yes" Everyone agreed so I was having at least four people with me everywhere I went and after Christmas we were going to see the Volturi I couldn't wait till this was all over.

"Sam do you want to have six on patrol at once? Three from my pack and three from yours?" Jake asked that meant he would be doing more shifts.

"Yeah that would be good who's on tonight?" Sam asked.

"Me, Leah and Quil" Seth said I was glad it wasn't Jake Nahuel might not want to kill him but Joham would.

"It was just me joining you tonight" Jared said and then he turned to the pack looking for volunteers.

"I will I don't have the day shift tomorrow" Paul said and then still one person had to volunteer.

"Yeah I don't either so I will do it" Jack said and then the pack discussed timings for the rest of the week.

"I'm going to make some dinner for everyone" Grandma said getting up then walking towards the door. Grandpa might know but I think it was too much to show in front of him at the moment. I got up with Jake following me to the kitchen I wanted to help grandma.

"Do you want some help?" I offered grandma she turned around to smile at me.

"Yes that would be lovely I'm making chicken with potato and salad" Grandma said then she started to get out the ingredients.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and then she handed me a knife and a chopping board.

"Could you cut up all the salad ingredients and Jake go see the pack I can watch her" Grandma said pushing Jake out of the kitchen door. I cut up the cucumber, peppers, celery and then I teared the lettuce apart putting them individually on each plate. We were cooking for the pack, grandpa Charlie, Sue, me, Jake and Seth. We even had so much leftovers but I could give the salad to snowbell as she enjoyed salads.

"Dinners ready" Grandma shouted and then I helped her carry the plates to the dinning room where everyone came in sitting down. I sat down next to Jake and I was surprised everyone fitted around the table. Nahuel came into the room then with Huilen.

"What is that smell it doesn't smell like human food" Nahuel said I had a feeling he just found a food he liked the smell off.

"Nahuel why don't you come with me" Grandma said leading him to the kitchen followed by Huilen. I poured the chocolate over my dinner and began to eat. Nahuel came back into the room with grandma carrying a plate of potato's.

"Nahuel sit down and eat" Grandma said putting him in the seat opposite me I felt Jake tense next to me but I watched Nahuel with curiosity. He copied everyone by picking up a fork and picking up the potato he put it into his mouth and chewed.

"How does it taste?" Grandma asked smiling everyone came into the room then to see what was going on.

"It tastes good" Nahuel said eating the rest of the potato's as everyone laughed.

"I better put extra potato's on my shopping list" Grandma said laughing then went and stood with grandpa.

"You like human food?" Huilen asked with a smile that was the first time I have ever heard her speak.

"Yeah it tastes good" Nahuel said as Huilen laughed. They were really telling the truth they wasn't a threat and they wasn't going to hurt my Jake. I felt bad now not trusting them as they really did want to help us.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! Nahuel likes potatos! YAY! Is everyone going to stick with the plan or will somthing happen? Who's plan is going to work? Only a few chapters to go before we find out! Please do review the chapter thought means the world! Next chapter will be on tomorow morning!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	28. Letter

Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one! It's the start of Joham coming so I hope you like it! Please do review means a lot!

Robyn xx

* * *

Chapter 28- Letter

It was late November and I was on my way back home from hunting with Jake, Seth, daddy, mommy, Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose. Everywhere I go everyone followed me I hated being alone out of the house but at home I liked to be alone sometimes now. I hunted a mountain lion today thanks to Jake and Seth it tasted amazing but not as good as the monkey's.

_Nessie was that a good mountain lion? _I heard Embry ask and then he laughed

_It was good but monkey's are better_ I thought as Embry, Quil, Jack, Jake and Seth laughed.

_Jake I think Nessie should stop listening _Quil thought I could hear him thinking about the west end of Forks. Daddy then took me off Jake's back and gave me too mommy so I couldn't listen in through daddy.

"What's going on?" Mommy asked noticing daddy's face. That face meant that something bad was happening and the only bad thing is Joham. I looked at daddy but he didn't look at me I was right though I knew it.

"Run home fast mommy" I said as tears fell from my eyes if we were home we was safe and I knew we wasn't far away another five minutes. He's been doing this a lot lately so the pack have tried to take him out but he always got away. We arrived at our house and I wiped the tears away I knew I was safe for now but I knew at some point he will take me.

"Jake I'll run around the house perimeters with you and Seth" Uncle Emmet said and then they disappeared. I hated it when Jake went to make sure everything was safe wasn't the wolf's on patrol doing that.

"Nessie Jake, Seth and Uncle Emmet are fine he's nowhere near here" Daddy said and I believed him if Joham was near by daddy would hear Joham's thoughts.

"He came alone but the pack are going to chase him away" Aunt Alice said walking out onto the porch.

"Nessie you can come with me, Alice, Esmé, Carmen and Kate were going out shopping" Aunt Rose said I hated shopping but I wanted to get out of the house.

"Yeah is mommy and Tanya coming?" I asked I knew they hated shopping as well but I was surprised they wasn't forcing them to come.

"No!" Mommy and Tanya shouted at the same time as everyone laughed Grandma and Aunt Alice disappeared then came back out with their keys.

"Maybe you should wait till Jake gets back" Daddy said Jake would have a panic attack if he came back to find me missing. We stood they waiting and then Uncle Emmet came out of the bush.

"I hear Nessie is wanting to go on a shopping trip am I hearing things right?" Uncle Emmet asked laughing.

"Yeah" I said and then Jake and Seth came out from behind the bush in they human forms I ran up too Jake giving him a massive hug goodbye.

"Where you going?" Jake asked getting worried he looked between me and then my daddy.

"I'm going shopping" I said and then Jake's worried face turned into a shocked face.

"Your going shopping?" Jake asked and then he started to laugh I've always been forced to go shopping but this time I wanted too.

"Well have fun and stay safe" Jake said picking me up and running me over to Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. He didn't even need to ask who I was going shopping with he chuckled at my thoughts and then put me down next to my aunts.

"You ready?" Aunt Rose asked me and then I nodded my head. We ran over to the garage where I got in the car with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. Grandma Esmé was in the other car with Carmen and Tanya.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Aunt Alice beamed jumping up and down in her seat I think I regret my decision of coming shopping now.

"Yeah but we need to remember that Nessie needs lunch" Aunt Rose said I didn't have breakfast this morning as I was more thirsty than hungry. Nahuel has been eating potatoes and he now liked potato chips but every other week they went out to hunt. Grandpa told them they wasn't allowed to hunt in Alaska or Washington.

"If we take the main roads then they would be more cars it will keep Edward and Jake calm" Aunt Alice said if we kept to the main roads then Joham won't come after us as they are humans around.

"Yeah" Aunt Rose said I could see Embry through the woods he was obviously going to follow us to make sure Joham wasn't around.

"Nessie are you excited?" Aunt Alice asked me I heard Aunt Rose laughing as they knew I hated shopping.

"Yeah it's very exciting" I lied to keep Aunt Alice happy but she wasn't fooled as she rolled her eyes then giggled.

"Well Seattle has three malls so you will enjoy yourself" Aunt Alice said and then I sighed I really did regret coming now.

_3 shopping malls help me, Ness_ I texted Jake the only entertainment I was going to get was texting Jake.

I got a text message from Jake then saying_ Your fault for agreeing to go shopping with her but have fun, Jake._

_Thanks I was going to bring back some doughnuts for you but I'm not sure now, Ness _I texted Jake teasing him his favourite sweet food was doughnuts I buy them for him all the time.

My phone went of and I read the text _I know you too well you will come back with them no matter what and is Alice taking the main road? Jake. _I knew I was going to have a question about my safety but Jake was right I would come back with them no matter what.

_You do indeed and yes she knew if she didn't you and daddy would be worried, Ness _I texted Jake back I knew if I was in Seattle in a public place I was safe that's why I wanted to go.

_Good make sure you stay with them at all times I have a meeting now so talk later be safe, Jake _that was my entertainment gone I suppose I better pretend to enjoy myself.

"Anywhere you want to go Ness?" Aunt Rose asked me when we pulled up into the car park.

"The bakery to get Jake some doughnuts" I said causing Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice to laugh. We then went and met grandma, Carmen and Kate outside the mall. Trust Aunt Alice to pick the biggest mall which meant more shops to shop in. She dragged me all around the women's shops and then she took me to the children's shop making me try on a hundred outfits. Then we had to go looking for shoes to match the outfits after the shoes we went to the bakery to get Jake's doughnuts. I was starting to get hungry and tired though.

"How about some lunch?" Grandma asked me everyone must have heard my tummy rumble.

"Yes please" I said and then we went to the local café where grandma got me a chocolate cake, chocolate milkshake and a chocolate cookie as that was the only chocolate food they had.

"How about we take a break from shopping and go watch a movie" Grandma asked smiling that sounded like something interested to do. I've never been to the cinema before so I was really excited.

"Only because I love you I say yes" Aunt Alice said giving up her precious time of shopping.

"The cinema how exciting" Carmen said smiling she and Kate had never been to the cinema either so they must be as excited as I was. We walked over to the cinema to find two movies I would enjoy in cinema Bolt and Madagascar 2.

"What one do you want to watch?" Grandma asked me but I couldn't decide I loved the first Madagascar but Bolt looked interesting as well.

"I can't decide so someone else pick" I said not being able to make up my mind. I was useless when it came to making decisions.

"How about we watch both? The next few months are going to be hard for you so let's watch both" Grandma said buying the tickets for Bolt first. She also brought me another chocolate milkshake and packets of chocolate. I sat down in the cinema between grandma and Aunt Alice I put my hand on her arm to see if she was alright with missing shopping time. She was in fact excited to see Bolt and Madagascar 2 she loved animated films. The movie began as the lights went down but it didn't make that much of a difference. Bolt reminded me off me and my Jake he was always saving me and when we was far apart we was sad and missed each other. I cried at the ending when Bolt saved Penny from the fire I could hear Aunt Alice was upset as well. When the movie finished and the lights came up we went out to go pay for our tickets for Madagascar 2.

"Did you enjoy that Ness?" Aunt Rose asked me smiling I loved the cinema the screen was massive.

"Yeah the movie was good" I said when the movie comes out on DVD I'm going to buy it and show Jake it really did remind me off me and Jake.

"Everyone ready?" Grandma asked coming back over with our next tickets and another chocolate milkshake for me. We went into another room which was the same as the other room. I sat down next to Aunt Rose and Kate this time I put my hand on Aunt Rose and she was thinking about how she loved to see me smiling. I gave her a smile then turned back to the screen as the movie began. The movie was really good I liked the bit how Alex found his mommy and daddy.

"It's getting late we should get home" Grandma said looking at the time and then Aunt Alice sighed I felt bad we came out to shop.

"Aunt Alice we can have a shopping spree soon together" I said cheering her up as she laughed with everyone else.

"No it's fine we did shop but I liked going to the cinema" Aunt Alice said and then we walked back to the cars to start making our way home. When we got home I ran through the door up to my Jake with the doughnuts in my hand.

"Hey Ness" Jake said greeting me as I jumped into his arms I handed him his doughnuts as he laughed.

"Thanks Ness did you have fun shopping?" Jake asked me laughing and then I showed him the cinema and the movies we watched. I then showed him how Bolt reminded me off me and him.

"Sounds like you had fun and yeah Bolt does sound like us" Jake said laughing he then took me to the dinning room where mommy had dinner already made.

"Good evening Renesmee" Nahuel greeted me he was sat at the end of the dinning room table eating a plate of chips with Huilen sitting next to him.

"Hey Nahuel" I said sitting down I was fine with Nahuel now as I knew he wasn't a threat but Jake and daddy wasn't. It was spaghetti meatballs for dinner today mixed in chocolate which was tasty.

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked me once I finished my dinner he must have already eaten. I thought about what we should do I wasn't allowed outside now as it was getting dark so all we could do is watch a movie.

"How about we watch a movie as were not allowed outside" I asked I've already watched two movies today so wasn't in the mood for watching a third but it was all we could do.

"Sure" Jake said getting up to walk out of the room I got up to join him but then turned around to Nahuel and Huilen.

"Do you want to come watch a movie with us?" I asked I felt Jake's eyes on me but Nahuel was my friend.

"Yeah" Nahuel said and then Nahuel and Huilen followed us to the living room where all my family was sat.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked Uncle Emmet who was watching the sports channel which was no surprise.

"Only because your my niece and I love you" Uncle Emmet said handing me the remote control. I decided to put a movie on that everyone would love so I went with a new movie grandma brought Kung fu panda.

"Good choice I've been waiting to watch this" Uncle Emmet said sitting back into the sofa grinning as everyone laughed. We all sat down to watch Kung fu panda I felt really tired though but didn't realise I fell asleep leaning on Jake. I was in the woods alone I heard a rustle in the bush and decided to run. I could hear laughter coming from behind me I knew who it was so I carried on running faster and faster trying to get back home. He jumped right in front of me with his hand to my throat.

"Shouldn't run away from me" He said grinning grabbing me by the arm and taking me away out of Forks. We reached a house that looked abandoned with dust hanging from every inch of the place. He still had me by the arm but I refused to look at him. I suddenly felt a sharp object piece my neck he bit me and then the fire spread across burning me. I was screaming in pain as the burning spread around my body. The door swung open and my family came running in with the pack and my Jake. I could hear the fighting going around me but everything was blurry I felt myself going in and out of conscious. I could see black and I knew the venom is killing me. Jake had phased back and was by my side he looked like he was shouting but I couldn't hear him. I put my hand to his cheek and thought _Goodbye Jake I love you my best friend don't forget me_ my hand fell and the darkness took me.

"Nessie darling wake up!" I heard daddy call lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to find I was in my daddy's old room I started to sob remembering my nightmare I died.

"Shh it's alright" Daddy said cradling me in his arms what if that really happened though what if the venom killed me.

"It's not going to happen and we are not a 100% sure" Daddy said wiping away my tears I gave him a small smile.

"Come on everyone is downstairs Jake's losing it" Daddy said and then he laughed. He carried me downstairs to where everyone was sat in the living room looking at me.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked me with worry all over his face I must have screamed during my nightmare.

"My poor baby" Mommy said taking me out of daddy's arms and hugging me tight.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare" I said I knew it was just a nightmare and I knew it wasn't going to come true I had my family, Jake and the pack to protect me.

"Did someone order something?" Aunt Alice asked with confusion on her face was the post man coming?

"No" Everyone said looking at each other and then back to Aunt Alice. Why was the post man coming if no one ordered anything my family never got letters.

"He's coming down the drive now" Grandma said then everyone looked out the window to see the post man coming down the drive in his van. We stood waiting for him to put our post in our post box and then he went daddy disappeared.

"It's for Nessie" Daddy said entering the room I didn't understand why I would have a letter though no one writes to me or has the need to. The only people I know are my family, Jake and the pack no one else with they family.

"Edward open it and read it out" Grandpa said and then daddy sat on the sofa and started to open the letter. When he stared to read the letter he growled who was it from?

"It's from Joham" Daddy said and then everyone growled. He sent me a letter but why? What was that going to do for him to get me?

"What does it say?" Mommy asked pulling me onto her lap in a protective way it was usually Jake.

"It says, Dear my dear Renesmee I can't wait till we finally get to meet, I promise it is soon but if you want your family to survive join me now this is your last warning. See you soon Joham" Daddy said and then I felt the tears falling down my face. Jake came and sat next to me then rubbing my arm he was going to take me no matter what and no one could stop him.

"Don't think like that we will kill him then he won't be able to" Jake said rubbing my arm.

"Let's go looking for him get this over and done with already" Uncle Emmet said getting up.

"Emmet no we don't know where he is and he is probably just sending the letter to scare us" Daddy said but I couldn't help thinking that he meant his words.

"Nessie please listen I promise he is not going to touch you" Jake said in a serious voice and then everyone nodded in agreement.

"He would have to go through us and rest of the pack" Seth said in a serious voice as well.

"Ok I'm just scared" I said as the tears began to fall I didn't know what my future was going to be and I knew my family, Jake and Seth didn't want to believe he meant his words but I knew he did.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER TEASER!

"You kissed my mom?" I asked Jake in shock but he didn't respond it was the truth. I didn't understand why he would kiss my mum he told me he loved someone brefore me but my mom?

"Nessie sweetie calm down" Daddy said but I didn't want to talk to him either he never wanted me he wanted me dead. His head dropped in the shame my own best friend and my dad wanted me dead.

"Nessie" Jake said with tears filling his eyes but I didn't have anything to say kissing my mom was one thing but attempting to kill me was another I was only alive because of my mommy and Aunt Rose.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted running out the door in tears no one came after me though. I kept running and running to La push to find Rachel. My own family didn't want me they wanted to kill me even my Jake it didn't make sense but why would Jake kiss my mommy and then lie to me telling me he doesn't see girls in that way he clearly likes my mom. Nothing made sense anymore but all this time my own family have lied to me keeping me in the dark.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! I decided to build up the tenshion before Joham actually comes but what is going to happen in the next chapter? How does Nessie find out about Jake kissing Bella and her own family wanting her killed? Is she going to get to Rachel's safely? Please do review the chapter and all questions will be answerd in the next chapter! The teaser is only a rough copy made up in my head so it's not perfect! Please do review again! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	29. Truth

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one! It is interesting trust me and I'm sure you know from my little chapter teser from the last chapter. What is going to happen though? Read the chapter and find out:)! Please do review though means a lot!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 29- Truth

"It's getting worse" Grandpa Carlisle said as we all sat down to watch the news more and more people were disappearing every night from around the state Washington. It was January now so everyone was getting ready to start preparing for the big fight that was ahead of us.

"A newborn army?" Uncle Jasper asked looking towards my daddy. Joham must be starting to create a new-born army that means it's almost time.

"He did have plans of creating a new-born army towards the time of the fight" Nahuel said and that meant he was going to have a powerful army. Newborn vampires still have their human blood inside they body with the venom making them more stronger. Joham has been causing disappearances for a while now taking a few humans every night but did they all survive?

"Alice can you see this boy Jimmy's future?" Grandpa Carlisle asked Aunt Alice who started to focus on the future.

"Yes I'm not sure where they are but it looks like an abandoned house" Aunt Alice said I've had old abandoned houses in my nightmares.

"Keep and eye on him he might be able to help us" Daddy said and then Aunt Alice nodded her head as a yes. We was going to Volterra this weekend to ask the Volturi to join us I wasn't happy seeing them again but they will help increase our power against Joham.

"When I was with Joham for a while he was training vampires helping them become stronger and then he was looking for humans that can cause such great powers they is one that is similar to Alec in a way. When I found out who the young girl was I overheard Joham talking to a group of vampires about your family talking about your strengths and weaknesses" Nahuel said but what power could be similar to Alec's?

"What is this vampires power?" Grandpa asked I hope it was to do with the mind so mommy could block who ever it is.

"She is able to paralyse you for a certain amount of time with one touch" Nahuel said but if she could paralyse someone then how would we kill her?

"That's an excellent question Nessie, Nahuel how would we be able to kill her?" Daddy asked.

"How power is limited she can only use it with one person at a time so if two people are attacking her one could take her out while the other is paralysed" Nahuel said.

"Well a group of people would have to take her down and whoever gets paralysed would be guarded until they can move again" Grandpa said.

"Yes I'm surprised the Volturi haven't stepped in" Daddy said and the volturi should have stepped in Joham is breaking the rules creating a newborn army.

"He's decided not too he's decided we can stop it" Aunt Alice said my family have stopped a newborn army before thanks to the packs.

"Well is he going to join us when we meet him?" Mommy asked he had to join us even though we didn't want him too but having Jane and Alec would be a huge help.

"Yes" Aunt Alice said we was going to have a powerful army but was it going to be enough to stop Joham?

"Come on Ness bed" Mommy said I slept here at the big house now as I had more protection and because it allowed Jake to sleep but he was on patrol tonight. I hated it when Jake was on patrol as I didn't know what was going to happen as Joham and other vampires keep coming into Forks and Jake ends up chasing them he could get hurt. I said goodnight to my family and Seth then I went upstairs on my own, I didn't need mommy to tuck me in any more. I was taken by Joham and we was now on our way to meet my family I wished they never came as now he was going to kill them. The tears were running down my face as he carried me too weak to move my family's faces fell when they saw me and I started to sob. Jake's eyes were on me I could see the tears forming in his eyes and his fist clenched in anger holding back his phasing the pack was behind him ready and phased. The volturi stood with my family Aro next to grandpa and daddy ready to talk.

"Joham I want my daughter back now!" Daddy spat glaring at him but Joham just laughed dropping me onto the ground with a thud. Everyone but the volturi growled it didn't hurt that much.

"Joham I think it's time for this to come to an end" Aro said with his eyes on him and then on me as I laid on the floor unable to move.

Joham just laughed but then turned to Jake "The young wolf who imprinted on the young girl how lovely shall we test to see how strong that relationship is?" Joham asked Jake as he growled along with he rest of my family, the Denali's and the packs.

"You wouldn't!" Daddy spat and I felt scared I didn't know what was going to happen but my daddy stood they in shock.

"I was asking the dog" Joham said in disgust and then he turned back to Jake who was glaring at him.

"You hurt her I kill you" Jake shouted and then Joham laughed he walked over to my body but stopped.

"You come over and I kill her" Joham said and then he stomped on my leg smashing the bones I screamed in pain.

"Nessie!" I heard everyone shout apart from the volturi and then I heard Jake phase but he didn't move to afraid that Joham was going to kill me.

"Guard her the rest of you attack" Joham commanded and then I was being guarded by a newborn that I didn't know I still had human blood in me making me tempting for my blood to be drank. Joham turned his back and the newborn smelt my blood he came over and bit down into my neck. I screamed but Jake pounced on top of him killing him but the newborn passed the venom into me. I started to scream as the burning began I felt Jake rush to my side in his wolf form whining in distress. Then a vampire came up to him touching him on the back paralysing him he stood they watching me as the venom slowly killed me.

_Jake I love you look after my family for me _I thought I knew I only had a certain amount of time left none of my family could get to me as they was always a vampire getting in their way.

_Don't think like that you will be fine_ Jake thought with distress he was annoyed that he couldn't do anything.

_Jake I love you my best friend forever and ever _I thought as tears ran down my eyes the burning got stronger and blackness started taking over my eyesight.

_Nessie! Stay with me! Come on please you can do this be strong!_ Jake thought I could see tears falling from his wolf eyes. My hand fell as the blackness took me the last thing I heard was a howl.

I woke up the next morning shocked by my nightmare I've never had a nightmare like that before already taken and meeting my family. I got dressed and then went downstairs thinking about my nightmare what if that really happened? I walked into the living room to find everyone with distressed faces as daddy held another letter.

"What does it say?" I asked I knew who it was from I got a few letters from Joham recently but my family's and Jake's faces were shocked and upset.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Daddy said hiding the letter if the letter was addressed to me then I had a right to read it. I took it out of daddy's hand and read it in shock 'Dear my Renesmee it turns out that your family haven't been very honest with you. Before you was born the dog kissed your mom and fell in love with her your just the sideline. Your precious family and the dog never wanted you born apart from your mother and Aunt. Your dog went to kill you your only alive because he imprinted on you. Love your Joham see you soon' I dropped the letter and felt the tears in my eyes could it be true? I looked around to find everyone sitting in silence not looking at me it was true. I can't believe it my own family didn't want me and Jake kissed my mom and loved her? Was he just friends with me to be near my mom?

"Nessie..." Daddy said but I looked at him I couldn't believe what I just read and the worst part was they kept it from me all this time I was never wanted.

"You kissed my mom!" I shouted at Jake he flinched at my voice I've never shouted at my Jake before. My Jake? He wasn't my Jake all he wanted to be was my mommy's Jake. He didn't respond though which meant he did the tears were pouring down my face as everyone sat in silence.

"Nessie sweetie calm down" Daddy said but I didn't want to talk to him I didn't want to talk to any of my family he wanted me dead. His head dropped in shame he and my own best friend wanted me dead he even tried to kill me if he was my best friend a true friend he would never think of killing me.

"Nessie" Jake said in a weak voice with tears filling his eyes that nick name meant nothing now to me he tried to kill me he never wanted me he only wanted my mom! I was only here because of mommy, aunt Rose and because he imprinted on me.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted running out the door as the tears continued to flood from my eyes. No one came after me so I kept running and running to La push to find Rachel. Nothing made sense I thought my family loved me but they didn't want me here if they didn't want me in their life then fine I'll go. But Jake why would he kiss my mommy if he tells me he doesn't see girls in that way he clearly likes my mom. Being best friends with me could give Jake the chance to get to my mommy. Once again my family has lied to me kept me in the dark but this time it was before I was even born making it worse. I reached La push and knocked on Rachel's door almost breaking the door.

"Ness?" Paul asked opening the door I jumped onto him and started to cry sobbing into his chest as he took me to the living room where Rachel was.

"What was you doing out alone?" Paul asked concerned it's not like it mattered weather I was alone or not my family probably didn't care if Joham took me.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Rachel asked handing Paul Paula then Paul left the room giving us some privacy. I showed her everything that happened and she sighed she knew?

"Nessie it's not my place to say about Jake as that's a confusing story but your family didn't know about you then but when your daddy found out about you through reading your mind they minds and hearts changed" Rachel said but I didn't understand.

"You need to talk to them sweetie you can't run away from this they do love you" Rachel said taking my hands then I started to cry again I didn't want to talk to them yet.

"I'm going shopping with Emily and Kim you can come with us but I need to ring Jake to say who you are with" Rachel said I nodded my head and then she got up to ring Jake. I sat they on the sofa looking at my necklace of the wolf and my charm bracelet it didn't make sense if they didn't want me then why would they make me and give me these? I knew mommy would as she's always wanted me but daddy and Jake?

"Jake don't come she needs some time" I heard Rachel shout down the phone I wish he would tell me what imprinting was.

"She's not protected going out with you and I need to speak to her" Jake said I didn't understand why he would care if I was protected or not he didn't want me he wanted my mom.

"Jake we will be in public and that's not a good idea she's a mess let her have some time" Rachel said down the phone then looking at me smiling as I rubbed the tears away.

"Fine but please stay where it's busy and has she got her phone?" Jake asked and then Rachel turned to me I nodded my head as a yes.

"Yeah she does" Rachel said and then she hanged up sighing then Paul came out looking between me and Rachel.

"Did you hear?" Rachel asked then Paul looked at me and nodded did everyone know but me?

"Nessie it's not my place to say but I will tell you one thing everyone thought you was going to be something life threatening and dangerous but then everyone was wrong and fell in love with you. Jake doesn't have any feelings what so ever for Bella anymore I'm sure he will tell you all about imprinting and his story now" Paul said I gave him a small smile not sure what to say as I didn't know what to believe any more. Rachel went to get her coat on and then she held her hand out for me. We got in the car and drove off to Emily's where she and Kim was ready and waiting.

"Nessie is coming with us she needs some time alone" Rachel said then Emily and Kim looked between me and Rachel confused. I sighed and showed them what happened.

"Oh Ness" Emily said hugging me I could hear her thinking about how I will understand soon I wish I would understand.

"Nessie everything will work out I promise" Kim promised then we got into the car and drove to Seattle. I noticed Rachel took the side roads to Seattle rather than the main roads Jake and daddy would be really worried about this. I sighed thinking about them maybe Jake kissed mommy in the past and is over her now I guess I would have to talk to him. My family didn't know about my kind either so I couldn't blame them for wanting to killing me but that soon changed when they found out about my kind. Jake however actually tried to kill me but imprinted on me why couldn't he just tell me what it was? They was a man in the middle of the road Rachel stopped suddenly and I gasped seeing the red of his eyes he was a...vampire...but that meant...No! He ran around to the behind of the car and started to push it into the woods the tears were falling down my face as well as Kim, Emily and Rachel's. I put my hand on Rachel and thought _Rachel tell my family I'm sorry and I love them no matter what the past was the past. Tell them not to come after me I don't want to see them hurt because off me. Bye Rachel I love you and pass on the message to everyone else. Paula will grow up to become such a beautiful young woman like her mother. Please tell Jake that he will always be my best friend forever and I still love him. _Rachel looked at me with hurtful eyes she gasped what was going on then shook her head at me meaning I'm not going anywhere.

"Out the car" The vampire said and then we all got out standing together. They he was walking from behind the tree the vampire that was in my nightmares Joham. I noticed he had two other vampires with him but my eyes were on Joham like his was on mine.

"Renesmee" Joham said and I took a massive breath holding back my tears I was brave I told myself.

"Joham" I whispered I could see Nahuel in him but he looked older and didn't have the same eyes as Nahuel. He was double the size of me from my twelve-year-old body trapped in a fourteen year old mind.

"Finally we meet at least it is a pleasure" Joham said Rachel pushed me behind her trying to protect me but it was no use I didn't want her, Emily and Kim to be killed because of me they had loved ones and children.

"Joham I know your taking me one way or another but how about a deal?" I asked saving their lives. They looked at me with concerned eyes with what I was about to say but it didn't matter.

"Go on?" Joham gestured and then I turned to give Rachel, Emily and Kim a quick hug then turned back to a smiling Joham.

"I will join you if you promise to keep my friends alive" I said and then his smile got even wider he was going to say yes.

"But what if I take you and kill them?" He asked I knew he was going to ask that.

"Then I promise you I will scream, kick and escape as much as I can to get away from you I will cause you hell" I said with a smile as he laughed.

"So you will join me to keep your friends alive?" Joham asked smiling he had what he wanted so he should at least do me a favour.

"Yes but can I leave them a message you can read it for approval" I said I knew I wouldn't be able to send a message if he didn't read it.

"A little love letter for the dog?" Joham asked chuckling as I growled I hated it when people called him a dog. I remembered my Jake he might have loved my mommy but I knew he was going to be heartbroken to hear I was kidnapped.

"To my family as well please?" I asked I didn't want to leave with them thinking I hated them.

"Show me the message then on your phone" Joham said he obviously saw the phone sticking out my jeans pocket. I was hopping I could do it by hand and add a little more on the end but he was smarter then I thought.

"Okay" I said and then I started to type on my phone I typed two paragraphs one for Jake and one for my family.

_Jake, please don't be sad I'm sorry for shouting at you I don't care that you kissed my mommy or loved her it was in the past. Your still my best friend and will always be I will be thinking about you everyday, ever time I wake up and every time I go to bed. I will always remember our times together no one cheered me up as much as you did thinking of your face will cheer me up from now on. Don't come looking for me my Jakey I love you and always will, your Nessie._

_Family, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you I know in the past you didn't know much about me so you was scared of me but then you grew to love me. Please don't be sad you will always be in my hearts please don't come after me though. Mommy I know you will be sobbing while reading this please don't for me be strong. Daddy I am sorry I love you so much and I always will you're the best daddy in the world. Aunt Alice I promise I will look after Emily I will tell her how much of a wonderful Aunt and the wonderful family I have. Aunt Rose when ever I see somone beautiful next I will be thinking of you and thinking about how they are not as pretty as my Aunt. Uncle Emmet I will always remember our fun games together my crazy uncle! Uncle Jasper you always read to me and teach me new things. Grandma every time I eat I will be thinking of you always cooking for me you're the best grandma in the world and I love you. Grandpa you always fixed me up when I hurt myself you were my super hero and I love you. Seth your my other best friend and I love our sleepovers with Jake. The Denali's I remember my first art lesson with Carmen and the fun times we have shared. Nahuel and Huilen it's been a pleasure to have you as friends please look after my family. I love you all so much please don't forget me, love your Ness don't come after me._ I showed Joham my messages who read them with not even a bit of sympathy or the care for his son.

"Well that is touching" Joham said then he put the phone in Rachel's pocket and then he turned to the blonde female vampire next to him. I growled and crouched in front of Rachel, Kim and Emily defending them from the blonde haired vampire.

"She is not going to kill them she's going to paralyse them you have my word" Joham said. I gave Rachel, Emily and Kim another hug squeezing them lightly.

"Sit down the pack will come looking for you it won't be long" I said they looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Nessie please just run" Rachel said I shook my head at her I had to go otherwise he would kill them.

The blonde vampire went over and touched them one by one paralysing them I felt the tears fall from my eyes seeing them sitting on the ground unable to move. I saw the tears roll down they faces with they eyes stuck on me I hated seeing them like that but they was safe. Two other vampires grabbed me by the arms it hurt and it was going to leave a bruise but it would be healed. They carried me away following Joham I looked back again to Emily, Rachel and Kim that was the last time I was ever going to see them.

* * *

_**So Nessie has been taken by Nahuel! What's going to happen to her? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter the next few chapters will be from Nessie's pov you will see a twist later though:)! It's so exciting now! Yay! Please do review and next chapter might be on tonight or tomorow! I can't stop writing now it's so exciting to see what happens even though i know what happens it's going to be good! better get your tissues ready they going to come in handy! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	30. Abandonedhouse

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter it was really interesting! Here is the next one! This one is interesting as it's the start of her time with Joham. Will everything turn out ok in the end? Read the chapter and please do review! Means a lot I love to hear what you have to say! _**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 30- Abandoned house

We had been running for about an hour now and I was starting to get tired I knew the vampires that were holding me while we ran knew but they didn't care. I missed my family I hopped the pack found Rachel, Emily and Kim by now they was going to be heartbroken. My nightmares were becoming true Joham taking me but I was glad Jake wasn't here to get hurt or killed. I still didn't understand why he would attempt to kill me but I guess now I would never know. I hopped it wasn't too far now as my legs were getting really tired but I guess this was the last time I would be able to run so I better make the use of it. I wasn't sure which way was heading but we was still in the forest I'm not sure whether we are still in Washington or not.

"Here we are" Joham said as we came to the edge of a forest where an abandoned house was with broken windows that were boxed up. I could hear people or vampires I think it was both moving inside how many people or vampires were here?

"How do you like your new home?" Joham asked me smiling I didn't answer it was rude as my grandma can do a better job at designing homes as he can and he doesn't offer a great hospitality. We went inside were it was full with vampires running around the old wooden floors of the abandoned house. The one person that caught my eye was Emily she seemed to be reading a book I could see the resemblance with Aunt Alice with the height and the fairy like face. She looked up too me but just stared didn't say anything and decided to carry on reading her book she didn't know who I was. I thought everyone would be fighting killing each other not sitting around reading books. Then I heard the sound of rocks hitting each other everyone was fighting outside of the house. I could hear a room with people crying they kept human prisoners why? For they blood? To change them? Joham lead the way upstairs and opened the metal door to a room that had a little bed and all the windows were blocked with metal I guess this was my room.

"Welcome to your room you can stay here for now, peter will look after you" Joham said and then he left the room locking the door. Peter stood by the door guarding it to make sure I didn't escape. I sat on the bed and started to cry I wish my family was here. I knew they wouldn't listen to me and still come to get me but I hopped they did I was scared and I wanted my mom. Peter stood they staring at me as I cried he mustn't have any sympathy for me at all none of them care here but I could tell Emily was different. I didn't know what was going to happen now what he was going to do but I hope Emily was on guard soon I really wanted to tell her about her Aunt and how we was cousins. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes hopping everything went away. I opened my eyes to find Peter still standing they watching me I sat up and rubbed my eyes then turned to him.

"Hi" I said if I'm stuck in a room with him I might as well make a conversations he might be different like Emily but I had a feeling he wasn't he was confused causing his eyebrows to make a little crease. I guess he didn't except me to talk to him and I had a feeling he wasn't allowed to. I heard the door unlock and Peter moved out-of-the-way as Joham walked through smiling behind him was Mike. I recognised him from everyone's minds and mommy's school book that we went through. He looked different now paler, red eyes, flawless skin and brighter blonde hair. He looked at me like he's seen me before it might have been my eyes as I had my mommy's eyes.

"Renesmee would you like something to drink?" Joham asked I wondered what he meant by drink as in human blood or animal blood. I didn't answer though I didn't want to talk to him.

"You don't want human blood?" Joham asked me I looked at him with disgust on my face I would never touch human blood again I promised my daddy when I was a baby and I was keeping that promise.

"Ahh yes animal blood" Joham said but he didn't seem to want to give me any so I guess I was going to starve. I would rather starve then have human blood.

"Well its human blood or nothing" Joham said I turned to face the wall as my response I felt the tears in my eyes again but I held them back. Joham went to walk out of the door but stopped and turned around again.

"Mike? What is it?" Joham asked noticing him staring at me I didn't turn around though Joham scared me.

"Nothing " Mike said and then ran out of the room with Joham leaving me and Peter alone again. I laid on the bed facing the wall holding the pillow tight against my stomach as the tears fell from my eyes again. I wonder how my family was taking the news was they planning to save me? Thinking about my family made me upset the last time I ever saw them was a horrible memory telling them to leave me alone. It was my fault why I was here if I didn't take off like that I would still be at home with my family probably watching a movie understanding what happened in the past but I was stuck in this abandoned house as a prisoner. I didn't know what the time was but I felt sleepy so decided to go to sleep. I was standing in the field between Peter and Joham waiting for my family. They came out from behind the trees with they eyes on me it was Jake who caught my attention his eyes were locked on me with worry, concern, anger and hurt my poor Jake. The Volturi followed behind with twelve of they members Joham was out numbered with the packs, my family, the Denali's and the Volturi but he was still powerful.

"Joham I don't appreciate you taking my granddaughter" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"This must be Carlisle the young Renesmee enjoys her stay" Joham said causing my family, the packs and the Denali's to growl.

"Well we will be taking her home now" Grandpa said gesturing for me to come I was too scared to move though.

"She is not going anywhere" Joham said pushing me to the ground I sat up to find Jake shaking he was close to phasing.

"I believe she is!" Daddy shouted at Joham I got up then as the snow was making me wet. Joham throw me back across the field onto the ground causing a crack. I heard Jake phase then go after Joham who was running towards him I got up and ran jumping in front of Joham were he was about to bite Jake. He bite me along the way allowing Jake to tear him apart everyone attacked his army but grandpa, mommy, daddy and Jake joined my side. I fell to the ground the darkness taking over as I heard my name being shout.

I woke up the next morning to find Peter, Joham and another vampire watching me was I screaming during my sleep? By the look on they faces I took that as a yes. I turned to the wall again facing away from them hugging my pillow tight pretending it was my mommy.

"Bring her downstairs I want to take a blood test" Joham said to Peter I think. I winced at the thought of having a blood test I have never had one before but I knew what it was I had a feeling it was going to hurt but was my skin thin enough to piece. I felt someone pick me up and I turned around to see Peter he gave me a small smile so I decided to smile back. He was thinking about what Joham was doing was wrong I'm so young but he didn't have a choice.

_They is another life my family we live together a normal life_ I thought and he looked at me with confusion across his face.

_You can hear me?_ He thought and then he was thinking about us drinking the blood of animals.

_Yeah animals are not so bad it's better than killing innocent people you seem like a nice person you don't belong here _I thought I didn't even notice he was carrying me downstairs till I realised we were on the stairs.

_That's very kind of you_ He thought giving me a smile I could see he knew that my family was going to destroy Joham and he was going to die with them.

_I'll make sure they won't kill you if you promise not to hurt anyone on my family's side _I thought and then he nodded his head in agreement. I saw Emily and gave her a little smile she smiled back and I knew she was kind as well not everyone here was mean and evil like Joham.

I was placed on the table I knew Peter didn't have a choice so I was just going to face it. Joham came in with his equipment I was scared but I knew he was still going to do it whether I refused or not. He wiped my arm with a wipe and then stuck the needle through my skin it hurt but it felt more like a pinch. My family was going to kill him for doing this I wish they was here. I wanted to be safe in my Jake's arms I wanted to hear Jake and daddy getting worried about my safety. Grandma calling for dinner, Uncle Emmet making jokes all the time, Aunt Alice planning shopping trips my mommy giving me her special hugs, Aunt Rose brushing my hair, Uncle Jasper calming me down when I was scared, Grandpa helping people at the hospital and Seth's happiness he was always happy. I watched Joham take the blood from my arm it felt weird and it was strange seeing my blood in a tube. He didn't bother putting a plaster on to stop it from bleeding so I held my finger they I was hungry but I had a feeling they was no food.

"Emily take her back to the room" Joham said and then Emily came into the room she picked me up and ran me back upstairs. She put me on my bed then sat by the door reading her book again. I wasn't scared of her so I decided to get up and walk over to her she looked at me with confusion. I placed my hand to her cheek and thought _I know your great Aunt_.

_What does she mean? _I heard Emily think with confusion she only knew she had a grandma who was Cynthia.

_I care hear what you think and I know Cynthia's sister Alice but her human name was Mary your mommy's name_ I thought if we had this discussion in our minds then no one else could hear.

_How? _She asked with confusion and then I showed her a picture of Aunt Alice seeing if she can find the resemblance and she did.

_I recognise her from your past you do have quite a past don't you?_ Emily asked showing me the Volturi coming, my birth and the wolf's. I was shocked she could see the wolf's as Aunt Alice coulnd't.

_Yeah and the best bit is we are cousins_ I thought and then she was shocked she looked me up and down with confusion.

_She's my adoptive Aunt really but she is still my Aunt and she's your Aunt too _I thought but she was still shocked. I showed her how we knew she was here and she got even more confused.

_Aunt Alice can see the future based on what people decided she's been watching over you _I thought and then I saw Emily smile.

_I can see the past and she can see the future _Emily thought and then I nodded my head I hope she was starting to realise.

_Joham decided to change you as an experiment to see whether the gene would be passed down _I thought and then I could hear Emily getting annoyed.

_He lied to me he told me he needed me but I was just some experiment I'm going to kill him_ Emily thought.

_No don't kill him not yet wait till our family comes they have it planned out already they bringing you home where you belong_ I thought and then her smile grew even wider.

_Renesmee thank you for saving me but I'm so sorry your here Joham has planned so many awful things when are your family coming? _Emily thought.

_Please call me Nessie, I'm not sure I hope the found my friends I left them a message they will come for us_ I thought.

_Thank you Nessi, Yeah but your refusing to drink human blood? _Emily asked confused she must not know about our lifestyle.

_Our family live of the blood of animals _I thought and then her smile grew even wider.

_I always thought killing people was wrong I never thought of animals before but your half human can you hold on without any blood? _Emily thought getting concerned.

_I can survive on either both I just need some food_ I thought and then I saw he face drop and she was thinking that they was no food.

_Me, Peter and Mike are taking it in turns to guard you when it's my go I'll try to find you some food _Emily thought and then I came up with a great idea.

_Peter seemed kind and I promised I would help him do you think Peter and Mike could join us we could turn some off Joham's army against him _I thought I wasn't sure whether it would work.

_Mike and Peter would they don't like this life style but I'm not sure about everyone else maybe a few _Emily thought trying to work things out.

_Mike went to school with my mommy so when he sees her he will but why does Joham want you? _I thought.

_I recognised your mommy when I saw her she was in his past and Joham wants me because I can tell someone's past to see who would have a great power to make him powerful _Emily thought.

_Oh that's how he's making a powerful army _I thought.

_Yes my time is over Peter will be on next then I'll be back later I'll find you some food don't talk to Peter yet _Emily thought then she got up. I walked back to the bed and sat they with my knees up at my chest. Peter came into the room then as Emily left I stared at my charm bracelet and wolf necklace thinking about how Aunt Alice could see Emily getting food it would pass the message on to Aunt Alice when she's looking into Emily's future. What if Aunt Alice saw what me and Emily decided? Could I pass any other messages on through Emily? I couldn't wait to speak to Emily later we could come up with an idea about showing my family Joham's plans through decisions.

* * *

**_Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter finially Emily is in the scene! Is she going to be able to help Nessie? Will they create a minni army? What about Nessie's idea passing on messages through decisions!? All will be told in the following chapters! Next one will be on tomorow I stayed up late writing this as I was too excited! Please do review it though! Means the world again! _**

**_Robyn xx_**


	31. Decessions

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Here is the next one please do review! I hope you are enjoying the story so far I wonder what the Cullen's and Jake are doing? You might find out soon but until then enjoy!**_

_**Please do review again means the world!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 31- Decessions

I've been trapped here for a few weeks now Emily is only guarding me rarely, Mike doesn't guard me as Joham thinks he knows me and Peter was killed which I don't know why. I wasn't feeling too well I've never been ill before but I haven't drunk or I rarely ate which I think is making me ill. Emily when she guards me brings me a slice of bread as it has the weakest smell but it doesn't fill me up much. I was starving now it had been two days since I've spoken too Emily I hopped she was guarding me soon we had plans to discuss. She had been deciding our plans and her helping me for my family to see as well as deciding the same decisions as Joham but not doing them. Emily had a friend here that hated this life so Emily is trying to get her to meet me but it is hard with me being watched all the time. Joham was really scaring me he tested new things everyday taking more blood and he cut off a part of my hair for DNA. Today he tested how fast I could run but I was so weak I couldn't even stand for long. He got really annoyed so picked me up by the neck shouting at me then throw me to the ground. My arm is swallon I think I've broken it but I can't do anything about it, Emily saw what happened and walked of upset as she couldn't do anything to help I knew Aunt Alice was going to be upset that she decided she couldn't help and that she was upset. I was laying on my bed crying I really wanted my family, my Jake I missed them so much. Serena Joham's daughter stood at the door watching me with disgust. When she carried me too my room I could hear her thinking about how I was known around the worlds by vampires but she was the first ever hybrid and no one knows who she is. I was worried that she was going to attempt to kill me with her jealousy and anger but she believed in what Joham was doing so wouldn't. I was scared that Joham was going to test whether I would be killed with venom or transferred into a full vampire I knew he was going to do it at some point. The new borns and the rest of his army where in the back garden training they wasn't allowed in the house because of me as I still had blood inside me but Joham was more worried about his daughters.

"Serena Joham want's you I'll guard her from here" I heard Emily call from behind the door. I smiled facing the wall I always felt safer and a little bit happier with Emily. I hopped she had bread it wasn't chocolate but it was still food I didn't care about the taste or smell I was just so hungry.

"Yeah good luck getting her to keep quiet" Serena said and I flinched at the sound of her voice then I heard her leave the room as Emily came in shutting the door behind her.

She walked over to me and sat on the bed pulling out a slice of bread from her pocket she handed it to me and I eat it as fast as I could but it was a matter of seconds I wasn't full I was still hungry but I had something. I raised my good hand to her cheek it took a lot of strength I knew I was ill and she did too.

_Thanks _I thought giving her a weak smile I probably looked a mess I was still wearing the same clothes and I hadn't had a shower in weeks.

_Your welcome I have to admit you don't look good your so pale even paler then you was when I first met you I decided to find you some medicine so Aunt Alice can see you're getting worse so they need to hurry up _Emily thought I think my family were getting the Volturi and trying to look for me as Joham hasn't shown them where to meet yet.

_I hope they come soon did you decided anything about my broken arm? _I thought they was going to get really annoyed with that I knew Jake and daddy would get impatient with waiting and come.

_Yes I decided to find a treatment to help broken arms and I've sent a letter to your family with out Joham knowing. I would tell them where we are but I don't know myself _Emily thought but how did she know where I lived?

_I was the one that sent the letter and I looked at your family's past I was the one that told Joham about the last letter you got _Emily said then she turned sad if she knew who I was then she wouldn't have sent the letter.

_I wouldn't have sent it I would have ran away to find you _Emily thought I wish she would run away to my family so she was where she belonged.

_I'm not leaving with out you _Emily thought she was really sweet I was so glad she was apart of my family.

_I'm glad I'm apart of your family and about Mike so are we waiting till he sees your mother? _Emily thought I thought it would be best that way.

_Yes what did the letter say that you sent my family? _I thought I might get her to send them one from me.

_I write, Dear Cullens, this is Emily I'm sure you know a lot about me as I know a lot about you from Nessie. I promise I will try my best to look after her but I'm afraid it's not going well with her starving and becoming sick. She is refusing to drink human blood and I am trying to get her human food but all I am able to get is bread. Alice please do look out for my future I will be deciding things to show you Nessie's condition when I find out where we are I will decided to tell you so you are able to see. I'm also deciding to do everything that Joham does to show you what he is doing but I shall not be laying a finger on Nessie. I promise I will do my best to keep her safe I hope you come soon it is heartbreaking hearing her cry herself to sleep _Emily thought that was going to break my family's and Jake's hearts even more but it would make them come looking harder.

_Grandpa would probably research why I am becoming ill then and how he can help me for when they come to save us _I thought grandpa would probably buy medical equipment to make me healthy again.

_Yes I hope so but I know Joham has some medicine if I can take some then it might help you_ Emily thought but he was always they it was too risky.

_I will be fine our grandpa will take care of me when he comes _I thought it was weird saying our grandpa as I've always been the only granddaughter.

_I never thought my grandma would have a sister _Emily thought it must have been a shock for her but she seemed happy since I told her.

_I am happier I thought I would spend forever alone with no family _Emily thought smiling at me.

_Well now your be spending forever with me and my family _I thought giving a small smile.

_Yes now it's getting late get some sleep _Emily thought and I could hear her thinking about how she hopped I didn't have a nightmare as she hated not being able to help me.

_Yes good night _I thought then Emily stood by the door and began to read her book. I turned to face the wall when Emily was guarding I didn't cry myself to sleep as I knew I was safe.

I was in the middle of a field with Joham and his army next to me but I wasn't standing I was laying on the floor to weak to stand. I heard the sound of paw prints on the floor and the light steps of my family they was here. They came from behind the forest with they eyes on me with concern. Jake was in his wolf form standing with my parents his eyes were on me I could see the pain it caused him to see me like this.

"Joham you have gone too far look at my daughter!" Daddy shouted but Joham just laughed then he looked at me.

"I offered her blood but she refused it" Joham said and then everyone growled. I noticed the Volturi wasn't here were where they?

"Well we will be taking her home now along with Emily" Grandpa said but Joham just laughed.

"Just kill them" Joham said then the army went and attacked my family and the packs. Joham came to me shaking his head I was scared I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"It's time for my last experiment" He said and then he leant down and bit my neck causing the venom to run through my blood stream. I screamed in pain as the burning began.

"Nessie!" I heard my mommy cry then she, daddy and Jake took out Joham it was all a blur. I was in so much pain but I felt sick at the same time I screamed again as mommy took my hand.

_Mommy it burns _I thought through screams I could see she was dry sobbing then she turned to daddy. The pain was so bad it was more than just burning it was a sharp pain but I didn't understand. Jake was laying down with his head in my hand crying.

_Jake help it hurts so much _I thought then I felt daddy sink down onto my neck sucking. It felt good he was taking away the burning but I still felt a pain inside my body that I couldn't understand.

"Carlisle the venom has affected her" My daddy shouted I couldn't see properly but I couldn't tell whether anyone was fighting or what. I felt my self going in and out of consciousness I was dieing.

_Nessie don't think like that your going to be fine _Mommy thought through sobs.

_Ness please stay with me talk to me _Jake thought trying to distract me but I could see the blackness.

"Carlisle!" Daddy shouted again then grandpa was by my side turning into the doctor.

_Mommy I love you so much and I always will _I thought then I turned to my Jake who was crying _My Jake my best friend I love you so much _then I felt the blackness take over as I heard everyone shout my name.

I woke up screaming and I was wet what was going on? I was all sticky I was sweating my bodies always been use to the heat of my skin so I've never sweated before.

"This is interesting it turns out you starving yourself came in handy" Joham said from across the room I felt even worse than yesterday I had a pain in my head.

"Well it looks like we won't be doing physical experiments today how about we have a little fun and see how tough you are" Joham said I froze he was going to hurt me I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Emily" Joham said then Emily picked me up I could hear the pain in her mind of going along with this but she had to until my family came I didn't know what he planned but I was scared but I can be brave for my family I thought.

Emily laid me down on the table as I was too weak to sit up I turned to face Joham who walked over to me I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. He took my temperature first as I must be higher than normal he didn't touch my skin thought so I was safe to my thoughts. I hope Emily was deciding what he was deciding to show Aunt Alice what he was doing. She wasn't in the room any more so I wasn't blurring her out.

"We already have a broken arm?" Joham asked picking up my swallon arm I winced at the pain.

"Renesmee you should not of made me mad where have to wait for this experiment how about you meet your mate for the future" Joham asked me and I laid they shocked what did that mean? Future mate?

"Luke come here" Joham called and then a vampire with short brown hair with bright red eyes came into the room grinning.

"Luke meet Renesmee" Joham said introducing me I turned the other way I didn't want to look at them both.

"It's nice to meet you" Luke said and then he left the room leaving me and Joham again. I wish Jake was here with my family.

"It's a shame my son left I was hopping he would become your mate" Joham said shaking his head I didn't answer I haven't spoken to him since he took me.

"Well next week the time will come to say goodbye to your family they is still a chance Nahuel would join me" Joham said I felt happy that I only had a week here then my family would be coming.

"I certainly want to test your relationship with that mutt" Joham said what did he mean? Was he going to hurt my Jake? I felt the tears fall down my face at the thought. Joham walked over to me then but I had my face to him I felt a pain go down my good arm and I started to cry he cut my arm.

"Now let's see how long it takes for you to heal" Joham said standing watching my arm as it healed back together then. I just got what I was doing here the only other hybrid's in the world was his son and daughters he wasn't going to hurt them but I was nothing to him he could research our species without harming his children. That meant that this was nothing to what he had planed did he plan to break my bones? Bite me? See how long I can go till I collapse? Then once he got everything he needed he was going to force me to be with Luke for baby's with powers? What power did Luke have? I felt really scared and I hopped my family came and killed him.

"Look at that 2.3 minutes" Joham said I hope Emily could find out where we were so my family could come sooner.

"John" Joham called John came into the room then stopped in front of Joham looking at me.

"Copy her power" Joham said but what did that mean? Could he copy people's powers? If he touched Jane...or Alec...or the blonde vampire then we would all be in trouble but my mommy could prevent him. He looked at me though like he didn't like seeing me in pain and sick would he join me and Emily. I stopped thinking about it as he touched me I could hear him thinking about how Joham is sick causing a little girl pain. He was like us he could join us he looked at me confused. I kept quiet I couldn't trust him he could easily tell Joham but he didn't say a word I hopped soon he would guard me.

"Now take her up to her room Tom will be up soon then come down so we can discuss her power" Joham said then John picked me up he was quite short with black hair the normal red eyes but he smiled at me. I could hear him thinking about what I thought and what I meant.

_My family are coming for me and Emily join us against Joham _I thought then John looked at me in shock but he was thinking about joining.

_If I join then will I live? _John thought and I nodded my head as he put me back on my bed that was still wet from my sweat.

_Emily is my cousin she's my Aunt's niece she's been sneaking me in bread and she's deciding everything Joham does to do with me so my family can see_ I thought then he was even more shocked.

_Someone can see the future? _John asked through his mind and I nodded my head again as he became interested.

_Emily is deciding to do the things Joham does to you to show your family but she won't do them? _John asked then I nodded my head again.

_Ok I'm in what Joham is doing is wrong I'm going to try guarding you as well so I can try sneaking you some food as your becoming very sick _John thought putting a hand to my forehead it felt nice it felt like home.

_Thank you on the day of the fight you and Emily will run over to the other side leave me I will be fine _I thought but he shook his head.

_I'm not leaving with out you and I'm sure Emily told you the same _John thought he was right but I didn't want them stuck with Joham when they could be free.

_Get some rest your going to need a lot of it_ John thought then he got up and stood by the door waiting for Tom. I closed my eyes I didn't even realise I was that tired till I was out of it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the chapter I hopped you liked it! So how is Nessie? What is wrong with her? Will Emily and John be able to help her? Find out in the following chapters! Next one might be on tonight or tomorow not sure yet but PLEASE DO REVIEW! **_

_**robyn xx**_

_**IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 AND ARE BEING ABUSED BY ANYONE PLEASE VISIT**_

_** . **_

_**I PROMISE THEY WILL HELP YOU CAN TALK TO THEM**_


	32. Meeting part 1

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one is so late been busy getting everything ready for my prom and holiday this week! But here it is I hope you enjoy it! Please do review at the end though means a lot! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 32- Meeting part 1

Today we was in the garden I didn't know where the newborns and other vampires went too but I couldn't stand any more. John was in the garden with me he guarded me during the night bringing me some bread but it doesn't help. I was sick this morning but I didn't understand why I was becoming so ill grandpa told me I can't catch anything or nothing will affect my body. He didn't say anything about not drinking blood or eating though which could be the cause.

"Renesmee stand up" Joham shouted at me but I couldn't I started to cry I was scared what was going to happen. Joham came over and forced me to stand up by yanking at my arm it hurt as his grip was tight. He let go of me as I stood they I felt dizzy everything was spinning.

"run" Joham said I went to take a step forward but I collapsed. I woke up in my bedroom Joham and John was standing at the door. I couldn't see that far any-more but I was scared I was going to die even though that should be impossible but me getting ill was supposed to be impossible so I didn't know weather it could happen or not.

"Someone will have to carry her tomorrow" John said that meant my family was coming tomorrow only one more day here then where be going home me, Emily, John and hopefully Mike. The thought of seeing my family, the pack and my Jake my best friend I felt happy about the thought.

"You can" Joham said and then he left the room the tears fell from my eyes again I was going home. John came over and touched my hand so we could talk through our minds his hand felt nice against my hot skin. Hearing what I thought he placed one hand on my forehead.

_One more day _John thought and I gave him a weak smile I couldn't wait to see my family and my Jake. I hopped Aunt Alice would take me shopping, I would eat chocolate with my Jake and Seth, Mommy to tuck me into bed, Daddy to play the piano to me, grandma cooking me my dinner everyday and being with my family.

_Then where get you too your grandpa _John thought I smiled at the thought I imagined being home again in my own bed surrounded by everyone I loved.

_Were get you a proper meal then maybe even some chocolate _John said then laughed in his mind.

_And some blood _I thought I was really thirsty my throat felt like it was on fire but I didn't want any human blood.

_Yes maybe some mountain lion you was telling me about _John said laughing in his mind again mountain lion was my mommy's and daddy's favourite.

_Do I look bad? _I thought if I looked really sick then my family was going to be heartbroken to see me.

_I'm not going to lie I've seen your past thanks to Emily you were such a happy girl bright bronze curls chocolate-brown eyes not so pale skin with red in her cheeks. Now you look sick very sick like you belong in a hospital _John thought sighing I saw an image of me in his mind and I was shocked I was covered in sweat, my skin was pale, my eyes were a dark brown from thirst I really did look sick.

_John my daddy would hear your thoughts tell him about your power then he can talk to the Volturi to see if you can touch Jane or Alec _I thought having two of they power would make the fight easy.

_Yes but don't you worry about it me and Emily have everything sorted _John thought and I believed him.

_Get some rest _John thought then walked over to the door I closed my eyes thinking about seeing my family.

We was walking through the woods me in John's arms his cool hand touching my skin trying to cool down my over heated body. I wasn't sure where we was walking too but I knew my family would be they with my Jake. We arrived in the middle of a field standing waiting for my family, the volturi, the Denali's and the packs to come.

"Put her down" Joham said then John put me down in the snow it felt nice against my body but it didn't cool my body down to its original temperature. I heard noises come from the forest opposite us they came out I smiled they was here. My mommy and daddy froze when they saw me and I saw they fists clenched I could hear my mommy starting to sob. I looked over to my Jake he was looking at me I saw the tears fall down from his wolf face I must really look bad.

"Joham!" My daddy hissed at him followed by mommy everyone was looking at me including the volturi.

"Joham I think this has gone too far the girl is clearly not well" Aro said but Joham just laughed.

"She's been strong yeah she's been weak at times and gotten me mad" Joham said then everyone apart from the volturi growled. Daddy nodded at Jake then he ran behind the bush was he going to phase? He came back in his normal self with his eyes still locked on me I gave him a small smile.

"I would like to take my daughter home now" Daddy said through gritted teeth then Joham laughed again.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that but what I want to know the relationship between the dog and Renesmee" Joham said looking at Jake.

"It has nothing to do with you" Jake spat he must have wanted to phase back to talk and to help me.

"No but you imprinted on her I'm fascinated by that and want to explore the realtionship" Joham said and then daddy growled what was he going to do Joham walked over to me.

"If you lay a finger on her I will kill you" Jake spat at Joham but he just laughed he didn't seem scared but I could tell Jake meant it.

"You attack me I'll kill her" Joham said then Jake stood down I faced back to Joham. He walked over bent down over me then bit my neck I felt the fire take over my body I screamed in pain then I heard everyone shouting my name.

"Jane" I heard Aro call then Joham was on the ground in pain as well I heard everyone running they must be attacking but I couldn't tell the fire was taking over my body. I screamed then mommy, daddy, Jake and grandpa was next to me.

"Nessie your going to be alright" I heard Jake say through sobs then he took my hand as mommy took my other. I wasn't going to be alright though my body was on fire. I screamed again as daddy sunk down sucking the venom away I felt myself going into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Joham in my room with John and his daughters did I sleep the whole day and night?

"eighteen hours sleep" Joham said shaking his head I felt pains in my stomach but I didn't know what it was. I leant over my bed and was sick I started to cry I hated being sick.

"John pick her up it's time to go" Joham said in disgust then John picked me up putting a cool hand against my skin. I could hear him thinking about how concerned he is about me being sick.

_Grandpa will see me soon_ I thought reminding him he nodded his head then left the room behind Joham. Outside was the newborns and the other vampires they must have been about forty maybe fifty I couldn't see well but I saw Emily she was standing they looking at me with concern.

"Time to go kill the Cullen's" Joham shouted then laughed I felt a growl but nothing came out my family was going to kill him. We left then running though the forest I wasn't sure where we was going but I hopped it wasn't far.

_Were going to the same place where you met the Volturi it's close to your home Emily told Joham of the place. She wanted it to be closer so you would get treated sooner _John thought and I didn't know Emily did that I haven't spoken to her in a few days they must have planned a lot while I was too sick.

_Yes just wait and see _John said hiding what he wanted to think off we had a long time to run though I wish we could stop so I could have something to eat but I wouldn't be able to hunt I can't even walk.

_Which ones are Jane and Alec? _John thought then I showed him a picture of her a twelve or thirteen year old girl with pale brown hair with her bright crimson eyes. I then showed a picture of Jane's twin brother with dark brown hair and his bright red eyes.

_So young _John thought and I had to agree for the amount of people they killed with the age they looked.

_These shape shifters they are supposed to be our enemy's? _John thought confused with our truce between the packs.

_They was until I was born they created a truce because of Jake as he imprinted on me _I thought.

_What's imprinting? _John thought seeming interested I wish I knew what imprinting was.

_I'm not sure everyone always told me I was too young _I thought I knew I would find out soon as Jake had a lot of explaining to do but for now I just couldn't wait to be safe in his and my family's arms.

We arrived at the field I looked around remembering the last time I was here. The time when I didn't want the Volturi to come the time when they were in my nightmares. A lot has changed since then as I now wanted them to come even though I was still scared of them and they wasn't the ones in my nightmares. I was relived that in a mater of minutes I will see my family and my Jake I've missed them so much. I looked around Joham was stood at the front with his daughters then behind him was the army of newborns and powerful vampires with powers I do not know. The newborns were staring at me with thirst it made me feel uncomfortable but if they attacked me they would be killed. John was stood on the left of Joham a few inches behind they was no chance for me to run to my family. Emily was stood with the army pretending to be ready to attack.

"John put her on the ground" Joham said then John slowly placed me on the ground the snow felt nice against my skin. My skin must have been hotter than any of the packs I knew it was a bad thing as my temperature has always been below the packs. The snow helped stop the dizziness but I was so thirsty I felt like eating the snow but I didn't. I laid in the snow with my eyes closed listening to my breathing as I waited for my family to come. Thud thud thud I heard paw prints and I swear my heart beat increased I could pick out my Jake's and I listened to him as he got closer hearing his heartbeat. I then heard quiet steps of my family I couldn't work out how many but I opened my eyes and watched the forest. I heard my Jake phase I didn't understand why he phased back to a human how was he supposed to protect himself? I felt sick again from my panic and took deep breathes in and out with my eyes still on the forest. My family and Jake came out first followed by the Denali's and the packs in they wolf forms. My mommy, daddy and Jake were walking together with they eyes on me I could see the concern on they faces. I felt the tears in my eyes but I held them back I saw Jake clench his fists then I looked around to the rest of my family who were watching me. Uncle Emmet was punching his fist into his hands ready to fight but his eyes were on me with worry and concern then Aunt Rose looked at me then glared at Joham. Grandma had her hand on her heart while grandpa was looking at me I could see he was trying to work out what was wrong with me. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper also had they eyes on me I felt a wave of calmness go over me holding back my tears. Nahuel and Huilen was glaring at Joham and his daughters. My eyes landed back on Jake, mommy and daddy I gave them a weak smile I could hear Jake breathing heavily.

_Daddy he wants to test mine and Jake's relationships I'm scared _I thought then daddy whispered to Jake I couldn't hear it and neither could Joham. Jake looked at me with worry I saw the tears falling from his eyes which caused me to cry I reached out for Jake I wanted my Jake so bad I wanted to be safe in his arms again. His hand opened up like he wanted to take my hand but he couldn't. The volturi came out then but they was only seven of them Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec I saw Joham look at them with confusion. Aro was looking at me I saw him frown in confusion but he was the only one from the Volturi to look at me.

"Jake..." I whispered not sure if he heard me or not but Joham did he looked at me then followed my eyes to Jake then gasped.

"Bella? Edward?" Mike said in shock he gasped on I hopped he was going to realise what Joham was doing was wrong. Everyone turned to look at Mike who stood they as still as a statue in shock.

"You know them?" Joham asked then Mike nodded he then looked at me then looked at my parents and gasped again he worked it out.

"Hey Mike it's been a while" Mommy said then everyone looked at her my daddy would have laughed here but he was watching me along with Jake. I could see mommy's concern as well.

"Not that long for you to have a daughter that looks like a twelve-year-old turning thirteen" Mike said shocked didn't Joham tell him how fast we grow.

"Mike" Joham said then Mike kept quiet daddy was listening to his thoughts I hopped he would change sides. Daddy looked at John then looked back at me he then walked over to Aro offering his hand. Aro took it listening to his thoughts I hopped he was going to alow it. Aro's face lit up with John's power then Aro nodded in agreement that meant John could touch Jane or Alec to copy they power.

"Joham I believe this has gone to far the child is sick" Aro said pointing towards me I didn't have any broken bones today they had healed I heard daddy growl at my thought then I looked at him with an apologetic look.

"You broke my daughters bones!" Daddy shouted then everyone growled at Joham Jake looked like he was about to phase mommy held daddy back he looked like he was about to attack. Uncle Emmet ran over holding Jake back his eyes were locked on Joham with his fists clenched.

"Your daughter had it coming, Can I ask who you are?" Joham asked the Volturi looking between Aro and the rest of the volturi that was here we were and Jake were calming down realising it wasn't going to help but Jake had tears falling down his face. I started to think about my plans with Emily and John looking at daddy I'm sure he already knew but I was just making sure. Daddy nodded his head at me in agreement causing Joham to look between me and daddy.

"Renesmee keep quiet" Joham shouted in a whisper I flinched at his voice which followed an echo of growls. Jake had moved forwards while Uncle Emmet was holding him back he had anger in his eyes.

"Joham I would like to take my daughter home" Daddy said through gritted teeth. I looked at mommy she was looking at me I could tell she was sobbing I smiled at her but she gave me a small smile back I hated being this far away from her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Joham said walking over to me I felt my heartbeat increase and I could hear Jake's was as well. I felt a wave of calmness go over me I looked at Uncle Jasper he looked just as bad as me.

"Leave her alone" Jake shouted he could tell that I was scared and panicking he was shaking he was close to phasing. His eyes were going back between me and Joham it was making me feel sick again. Daddy's brows creased together with concern he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Well this must be the dog the one that imprinted on the young Renesmee" Joham said looking between me and Jake with fascination. Daddy's face fell then he snarled at Joham what was he thinking? I felt the tears fall from my eyes I was scared at what was about to happen.

"You touch her and I will kill you" Jake spat at Joham who just laughed my mommy gasped in shock along with everyone else realising what was going on. I was scared Joham was going to hurt me I felt the tears run down my face again.

"If you attack me I will kill her" Joham said to Jake. Jake dropped to the ground with his hands on his head this must have been the hardest thing in his life by the way he was acting. Daddy froze in shock while everyone else was looking back and forth between us. Joham walked over to me and I started to scream in fear of what he was about to do.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter so what is going to happen to Nessie? I know it's not in much detail but Nessie is sick. Next chapter will be on later! I'm so excited now! I wanna write what happens! Please do review the chapter and check for the next chapter in about an hour and a halfs time. When I'm excited about a chapter I'm a speedy writer!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	33. Meetin part 2

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter including my cliff hanger ;) these would of been put together but I thought I would tease you! I'm gonna warn ya you might need your box of tissues :( but please do review!**_

_**Question: If you could view this scene from someone elses point of view who would it be?:)**_

_**Please answer the question it would come in handy and don't forget to review.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 33- Meeting part 2

"Jake! Daddy!" I shouted reaching out for them but Joham stomped on my leg crushing the bones as I screamed in pain. The pain was really bad it felt like a boulder had fallen on my leg crushing it.

"Nessie!" Everyone shouted I cried from the pain of my leg Joham stood watching Jake grinning. I turned to face Jake as the tears fell from my face he was a mess the tears were running down his face and he had his fists clenched. Daddy and mommy stood frozen with concern and anger I turned to John and Emily who was next to me they had they fists clenched but they couldn't do anything. I could feel my leg starting to heal slowly but it was still painful I had the bad pains in my stomach again I think I was going to be sick. I turned to my side and vomited I looked back at my Jake he sat frozen he didn't move he just stayed looking at me with tears falling down his face I hated seeing him like that and my family.

"Joham my granddaughter is not well I need to treat her" Grandpa said through his teeth. Mike walked over then to join my daddy everyone was shocked Emily and John didn't go as they were crossing over with me. The only way for me getting across was to be carried. The pain I was in was really bad my leg was so painful they was no words to describe it.

"What's this?" Joham asked Mike staring at him in shock as he stood next to my grandpa. My back was soaking wet from where I have melted the snow with my body temperature but it felt nice.

"What you're doing is wrong look at her your killing her I won't stand to watch it" Mike said pointing to me everyone flinched as he said he was killing me.

"Well then you can die with the rest of them you was useless to me" Joham said I looked at Emily and John telling them to go but they stared at me I took that as a no.

"Do you really think you are going to defeat them?" Mike said pointing around to the wolf's laughing.

"Your first on my list" Joham said through a hiss Joham wouldn't go for Mike first he would go for either my daddy or Jake it was obvious. I noticed my daddy nod towards John then John ran over to Jane.

"Jane it's alright my dear" Aro said then Jane stood down letting John touch her skin where he copied her power. John then went and stood with my daddy, Jake and mommy. Was Emily staying with me then? I notice she was looking at Aunt Alice who was smiling at her.

"You too John?" Joham said through a growl he lost one of his best powerful vampires.

"Yes from the start I've known you was doing wrong" John said then daddy gasped while Joham stood thinking and then he turned to me his face was full with anger which scared me.

"Have you been planning this?" He asked then he picked me up and throw me across the field towards his army I heard another crack and I screamed in pain. I heard an echo of noises but I couldn't hear or see very well.

"Don't you touch my daughter!" Daddy shouted running towards Joham with anger I saw Jake get up trying to hold back his phasing as his eyes stayed locked on me. Joham ran towards daddy grinning as they both jumped up into the air I heard a quiet crunch of metal and granite then I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. I froze for a split second shocked with what I had just seen.

"No!" I screamed attempting to get up the tears fell from my eyes I wanted to run over but I couldn't I was to weak and I was injured badly. A part of my heart had just been torn I cried out shouting and screaming but nothing happened. I saw everyone running to attack each other but my eyes were glued on the body that laid on the floor my daddy.

I looked around to see everyone fighting with bodies on the floor I didn't see anyone else bodies from my family or whoever was on our side. It was just my daddy he laid they not moving while Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper guarded him. Joham was being protected by a group of vampires including his daughters and the blonde vampire with the power to paralyse. Jake and mommy were on the other side fighting Jake had phased I could see he was trying to get to me but he was being blocked I had a feeling it was on purpose.

"Nessie" Emily said running over she was checking me over I was so scared of what was going to be happen but I was more scared for my daddy I didn't know whether he was dead or what. I cried onto Emily's lap as she rubbed the top of my back being careful of the cracked I loved was being taken away from me first my daddy who was going to be next I hopped it wasn't my daddy I wished I had the strength to kill Joham myself.

"Come on your daddy wants me to get you out of here" Emily said picking me up but what about my Jake he was being protected now as he was they key target to be killed. I was scared for him it was like my nightmares were coming true but worse I never had nightmares about my daddy being taken away from me.

"He will be fine I promise" Emily said I believed her and then she started to run into the forest to get me away. I didn't want to leave my daddy, Jake, mommy or anyone I loved behind but I wasn't any help I could easily be killed. The pain from the running in Emily's arms caused my leg and rib to hurt even more which I didn't think was possible. I could hear Emily thinking about the footprints that were following us but then Joham was stood in front of us. Emily stopped and I froze in fear it was just me and Emily. Four other vampires stopped behind us then pushing Emily into a rock where I hit my head cutting it open. The blood made everyone go thirsty including Emily but she held it back.

_Be strong _I thought then she nodded in agreement two of the vampires held her back as they fighted the thirst.

"Emily how could you betray me" Joham said stroking her face I hopped someone would come save us.

"Easily you harmed my cousin" Emily spat then Joham turned to look at me smiling.

"Renesmee we really have been busy haven't we creating our own little army" Joham said grinning but it wasn't a happy grin it was more of an evil grin making him look annoyed.

"Yes for more people to kill you" I said weakly I wanted it to sound more of a hiss but I didn't have the strength plus it was the first time I have spoken in a month.

"Well would you look at that the dear Renesmee spoke" Joham said giving me a round of applause being sarcastic. I felt really dizzy and faint but I held on I had to be strong.

"Take her away I need her" Joham said then the two vampires attempted to drag Emily away but she gave up a fight. Joham then turned back to me walking over grinning.

"Maybe it's time for my last experiment" Joham said my nightmares were coming true I was going to die I held back the tears if I was going to die then I was going to go be brave for my daddy. I closed my eyes as Joham leant down he was inches away then he bit down onto my neck as the burning took over. I started to scream in pain as the venom ran through my blood stream.

"Nessie!" I heard Emily shout and then I heard a growl everything was blurry but I could make out my Jake was here in his wolf form, it looked like Aunt Rose, mommy and Aunt Alice as well but I wasn't sure. I screamed as the burning increased I could hear fighting going on around me but I wasn't sure who. My body started to jolt with the pain my body wasn't healing though like the venom was supposed to do it stayed the same but I felt it poisoning my body slowly and painfully. I heard a scream and I turned around I couldn't see anything it was all blurry I didn't know what had happened but then I heard the sound of someone phasing my Jake was alright. The burning was getting worse I could tell my body wasn't coping with the venom well as it got even more painful every second.

"Nessie sweetie mommy's hear" I heard mommy say through sobs but all I could respond was another scream. I heard the rip of a t-shirt then Aunt Alice was tieing it around my head tight to stop the bleeding. Aunt Rose had her hand on my forehead trying to cool me down. I screamed again it felt like my body was being burnt to ashes with it causing sharp twisting pains I was dieing.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake shout falling down to my side he took my hand as his tears fell.

_Jake I'm so sorry _I thought through screams it was getting worse every second I couldn't handle it much longer.

"Do something!" Jake shouted but everyone looked at each other with concern did they have enough control?

_Jake it hurts so much _I thought and then he looked back up at my Aunts and mommy. I screamed arching my back as the venom and the pain got really bad tears were falling down my face. It was getting hard to breathe and my heart beat was increasing.

I felt mommy sink down onto my neck as she began to suck she was taking away the burning and most of the pain. It was like the fire was being put out with water as mommy sucked the venom away. The burning had gone completely but I was still in so much pain and my head was hurting. I felt like I wanted to go to bed I couldn't see much of my family it was like blackness was taking over.

"Nessie! Come on stay with me! Where's Carlisle?" I heard Jacob shout while sobbing then everyone catched on what I was thinking.

"I sucked the venom out" I heard mommy shout getting worried and then she took my hand.

_Mommy I love you so much make sure daddy is alright never forget me _I thought I knew I was dieing they was no point in hiding it.

"Nessie don't think like that go get Carlisle!" Jake shouted to my Aunt's then they ran off.

"Nessie your going to be alright" Mommy said hugging me her and Jake were in right old states.

_Jake I love you so much my best friend remember me everyday for the rest of forever _I thought then the blackness was getting stronger.

"Ness!" Mommy and Jake shouted then I felt the blackness take over as they screamed. The last thing I felt was my Jake's warm body and my mommy's cold body I was glad I was gone feeling the two touches I liked the most.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! So many twists! What has happened? What's happend to Edward? What's happened to Nessie? Who screamed? All shall be revelaed tomorow in the next chapter! Hehe I would do it tonight but I'm so tired I promise I will do as much as I can tomorow to keep you out of the suspense but we even have a few more twists to come! Please do review thought and answer the question please:)! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	34. Peace

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! I bet no one thought that would happen! Well heres the next one I hope you like it! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 34- Peace

I was in the darkness I couldn't hear or see anyone or anything something was pulling me away but I held on fighting against it but it was like holding a slippery surface it was easy to fall. I didn't know what had happen I didn't know who survived at all I knew that my daddy was dead... I replayed my last memory everyone was they Jake, mommy, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose but where was Emily? Joham? The other four vampires? That scream I heard who was it was it Emily it didn't sound like a girl though. What happened to the rest of my family? The packs? The Denali's? Nahuel? Huillen? The Volturi? John? I couldn't leave without knowing that everyone was safe I held on tighter I wasn't going anywhere. I thought of my Jake the state he was in over me he was worse than my family he looked like his life was being destroyed. How was he coping though? I probably seemed dead to them or was my heart beating too weakly for them to hear? I knew I wasn't dead but my daddy believed mommy was dead and her heart was still beating faintly. Grandma Esmé was taking to the morgue as they thought she was dead but her heart was still beating weakly. What about my poor mommy losing daddy and then me? I couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through. It took a lot for her to suck the venom out as she's never gotten that close to human blood before but she managed but why was I taken over by darkness? The venom was sucked out but it only took the burning away and not the pain. I felt nothing now it was peaceful I didn't feel sick, thirsty or hungry any more but I didn't want to be at peace I wanted to make sure my family was safe. My daddy I couldn't go without saying goodbye to him I already missed him so much even more than being taken away from him. He was gone and I was never going to hear him again or see his wonderful smile. Who was going to make me my daddy omelet's and get worried every time I was in danger I knew Jake would but it didn't feel the same. My daddy's body wasn't set on fire though and why was Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper guarding his body? I didn't understand and I needed to find out. I could start to hear voices around me but I was still in the dark I didn't understand what was going I wish my daddy was here to read my mind.

"I can't hear nothing when I touch her" I heard a familiar voice speak in a low weak voice I couldn't work it out though.

"She's in a coma her body has been through a lot" I heard another voice it sounded more like a doctor so that must have been grandpa. I was in a coma? I've seen these on the TV before not everyone wakes up what if I didn't wake up?

"Bella calm down everything is going to be fine Edward will be healed soon and Nessie is going to be alright" I heard another familiar voice I could hear my mommy's sobs and her heavy breathing. My daddy was going to be fine I felt so relived.

"Nessie please wake up" I heard a whisper it felt like it was spoken so close to me but I couldn't feel anyone next to me I still couldn't feel anything. I wanted to tell this person I was alright but I couldn't speak.

"Jake her body needs to rest" I heard the doctor say which meant it was grandpa. The person next to me though was my Jake he was safe and he was fine.

"My poor baby" I heard mommy say she was the only person that called me baby and I was her baby I wanted to give her a hug she must be having a break down. I wanted my daddy most of all I wanted to make sure he was safe and fine but I wanted my Jake and mommy as well.

"How's Nahuel?" I heard another familiar voice but what was wrong with Nahuel?

"He's fine I've fixed him up he's just grieving" I heard grandpa say with a sigh. Huillen was killed? What happened? Poor Nahuel she was all the family he had but did that mean Huillen was set on fire killing her?

"Only one death such a shame" I heard a soft voice it sounded like my grandma it was getting easier to pick out the voices.

"Bella it's almost time" I heard Aunt Alice I knew it was her as it sounded like her and she always could see when it was the right time did that mean my daddy was alright?

"Bells go Nessie will be fine" I heard a familiar voice from across the room only Jake and grandpa Charlie called mommy Bells but Jake was next to me so was grandpa here?

Everyone sat in silence probably listening out for my daddy I couldn't hear that far though I wished I could. I waited for them to enter the room I wanted to hear my daddy's voice just so I knew he was safe.

"Nessie..." I heard a low familiar voice after half an hour I knew as I was counting in my head that voice was my daddy. I felt like crying but I couldn't my daddy was fine everyone I loved was fine apart from Huillen.

"Can you hear her?" Jake asked in a low weak voice next to me I wish I could talk to him tell him I'm fine.

"No..." Daddy said I heard him walk across the room and he stopped was he near me? Where was I?

"Carlisle in twenty minutes go get a drink for Nessie ready" Aunt Alice said twenty minutes I was going to be fine. I heard everyone gasp and I knew they was smiling. I couldn't wait to open my eyes and see everyone I loved.

"She's going to be fine" I heard Jake whisper next to me I could imagine the smile across his face right now. Everyone sat waiting in silence I listened to they breathing. Some time later I started to feel something warm touching my hand then something cold touching my other hand. I was starting to feel again I started to feel the two temperatures I loved the heat and the cold. I tried to move my fingers I felt them twitch then I heard everyone gasp in shock.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake and mommy beam in delight next to me I was so glad to hear them happy. I didn't try to move again but after another ten minutes I could feel the need to open my eyes.

"I can hear her" I heard daddy say with relief _Daddy where am I? _I thought then I could hear what Jake and mommy were thinking. Jake was thinking about how relived he was that I was alright and then mommy was thinking about how she was happy both existences of her life was now safe.

"Your home sweetie were in the living room" Daddy said but who was were?

"Everyone is here" Daddy said I started to slowly open my eyes it was blurry at first then I started to blink. I looked around to find that daddy was right everyone was here Jake, Seth, mommy, daddy, my family, the packs, the Denali's, Emily, John, Mike, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Paula, Olivia, Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Sue. Everyone was smiling at me and I felt myself smile back with tears filling my eyes everyone was safe. I looked to my daddy he had a scar going around his neck but he was alive he gave me his best smile as the tears fell from my eyes. I turned to Jake he was grinning at me he seemed a lot happier now but I could tell he had been crying. My mommy was still sobbing next to me but it was now a happy sob.

"How about a drink?" Grandpa asked handing me a cup full with human donated blood I pushed it aside after everything I've been through I wasn't breaking my promise now.

"Ness it's alright you're not killing anyone and you need it to heal" Daddy said then I took it and gulped it down taking away the fire in the back of my throat. I looked up to see grandpa Charlie giving me a strange look I didn't bother to look around to see everyone else's faces. I looked down to find my leg in plaster and it was in the air my head was wrapped in a bandage. I had an oxygen mask on with a cannula in my nose then in my hand was a drip.

I pulled the oxygen mask of and asked "Is this really necessary?" everyone laughed I've wanted to hear that for a month now I missed it as much as my family.

"No but you have to leave the cannula and drip in" Grandpa said I went to pull mask over my head but Jake jumped in doing it for me slowly moving my head like I was a china doll. I would have moaned about him being to protective and worrying too much but I missed it so I allowed him. Before Jake even sat back down onto his chair I hugged him tightly letting the tears pour out he rubbed my back carefully being careful of my broken rib. I didn't want him to let me go ever again.

"Good cause I'm not letting you go ever again" Jake said hearing them words made me smile everything was going to be fine now. I turned around to mommy and daddy.

"You scared me" I said to daddy pulling them into the hug with Jake as everyone cried and sobbed but no tears fell for mommy and daddy.

"You scared me" Daddy said I had to admit I did look scary. Mommy, daddy and Jake laughed.

"Group hug!" Uncle Emmet shouted then everyone came over to the bed hugging me, mommy, daddy and Jake. I felt so happy I didn't want this moment to end.

"Now I've made everything chocolate" Grandma said smiling that was certainly another thing I missed but not as much as my family and everyone. Chocolate was certainly going to beat a slice of bread.

"Yes the famous chocolate" I heard John chuckle standing with Emily and Mike smiling at me.

"How about some mountain lion with it" Emily said giggling I giggled with them remembering me telling them everything I loved.

"Thank you so much for watching out for my daughter, is they any way I can repay you?" Daddy asked Emily and John.

"I have a family now what more could I ask for?" Emily said putting her arm around Aunt Alice. I smiled at the two of them Aunt Alice has waited a long time then I remembered my promise to Aunt Alice.

"Nessie's safe that's the best repayment I could ever get" John said grinning then Emily nodded in agreement.

"Emily I have to show you something" I said then she walked over to me and I showed her Aunt Alice finding out about her and then how she was brave for Emily.

"Alice I'm so sorry for putting you through that but thank you" Emily said hugging her Aunt. I saw Aunt Alice smiling at me telling me thanks I knew they would get on so well. Grandma came back out then with a tray full with everything chocolate cakes, brownies, chocolate itself and then a chocolate milk shake. Grandpa let my leg down so I could sit up it felt nice not having to have my leg hanging in the air. Jake and daddy helped me set up I smiled at the two of them I was really home now. It only took me a minute to eat everything of the tray for the first time in ages I was stuffed.

"Where's the volturi?" I asked they was the only ones who wasn't here did they go home early?

"They left to go home" Grandpa said I was happier they went I really didn't want to talk to them.

"Who screamed?" I asked then everyone looked at me with a confused face I remember hearing a scream while I was bitten. I touched my neck then to find the bite mark from Joham what happened to him?

"It was Nahuel" Jake said dropping his head why did he scream though?

"He watched his Aunt die in front of his eyes seeing her body burn then he attacked Joham" Mommy said where was Nahuel was he alright.

"He's fine he just has a few broken bone he's upstairs he wanted to be alone" Mommy said but what happened to Joham?

"Nahuel killed his own father" Daddy said in shock I knew Nahuel hated his dad but he actually killed him.

"It's so awful" Grandma said then everyone nodded they head in agreement but where was Nahuel going to go now?

"That's a good question where is Nahuel going to go now?" Daddy said repeating what was in my mind everyone looked around the room.

"He's coming with us" Carmen said Nahuel was going to become a Denali. I noticed something strange then with Tanya she was looking at Mike like she was interested in him. Mike kept looking at her too I smiled I knew what that meant.

"Mike you could stay with us too" Tanya said giving him a smile I looked around the room to find everyone eyes stopped at Uncle Jasper who had the biggest grin he could feel what they was feeling.

"I would love too" Mike said as a massive grin spread across his face. I knew Emily would be staying with us but I hopped John was too.

"John stay here with us" I said almost as a beg he looked at me and smiled.

"I would be happy to" John said then I smiled I didn't know what would have happened to me without John and Emily. Peter as well but he was killed and no one knew why.

I turned to look at Rachel, Emily and Kim the last time I saw them was when they was paralysed I didn't know how annoyed they was with me for what I did. It must have been so hard for them watching me be taken away without being able to do anything.

Daddy laughed then said "Nessie thinks your annoyed with her" Rachel, Kim and Emily shook they heads at me as I gave them my best smile.

"You bet we are" Rachel said but I could tell she was joking as she couldn't hide her smile.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt" I said they would have been killed otherwise.

"We know but don't ever do that again" Emily said and then she giggled I didn't plan on doing it again.

"You really did scare us and it hurt seeing you walk away with him" Kim said I remembered the tears falling down they faces.

"I'm so proud of you though" Daddy said giving me a little squeeze I didn't understand why he was proud of me.

"You saved they lives, came up with ideas to communicate with us and you was my brave girl" Daddy said giving me his biggest grins.

"That was such a clever idea having someone else decide everything that was going on" Aunt Alice said I blushed at the compliments causing Uncle Emmet to laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without Emily" I said she was the one that was deciding everything.

"Yes but it was your idea" Emily said grinning standing in-between Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

"It helped us so much Carlisle was able to work out what was wrong with you and prepare for when you came home" Daddy said.

"What was wrong with me?" I asked I never understood and neither did Emily or John. I turned to look at grandpa who came over and sat on the bed.

"You starved yourself your body couldn't cope without blood or food I hate to say this but you was close to death" Grandpa said I felt Jake tense next to me.

"What about the pains in my stomach? Pains in my head? Dizziness? The sweating?" I asked confused.

"That was your body reacting from the starvation" Grandpa said then why did the pain get even worse after the venom? I showed grandpa my question in hope for an answer.

"Your body couldn't cope any more" Grandpa said and that's why I went into a coma. I was so glad I held on at the last-minute I was so happy now back with everyone I loved.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter so Nessie and Edward are fine! YAY! but poor Nahuel killing his own father and watching the only person he had for family burn infront of him! Is it a love story for Mike and Tanya? Please do review the chapter! I know Nessie went into a coma in Eternity but in these stories half of it is not true anymore! It will make sense later on I promise. Next chapter should be on tonight again if not tomorow and trust me it's going to be interesting I'll give you a little clue someone uses they powers to tell a story! Hehe your have to wait please do review again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	35. Flashbacks

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter things are going to get interesting again as we have a twist! Please do review the chapter it means a lot!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 35- Flashback

I was still laying on the hospital bed with the drip in my hand and my leg plastered. I still had today with the drip then the rest of the week in cast it was boring. Jake never left my side he always slept in the chair next to the bed he didn't want to leave me and I didn't want him to leave either. We haven't talked about what happened before I was taken but neither of us wanted too at the moment we just wanted each others company. I wanted to know what happened when I was away though I was going to ask Emily when she came back from her first animal hunting trip with Aunt Alice, John, Uncle Jasper, Mommy and daddy.

"Jake can I have a drink please?" I asked we was on our fifth movie of the day that had been my life for the past few days but I didn't mind I was with my Jake and my family. Nahuel went home with the Denali's and Mike yesterday he didn't want to be here any more.

"Sure" Jake said then he got up before he left the room he turned to make sure I was alright he was even more worried about me now but I was fine I felt a lot better than I was last week. Everyone came through the door then laughing that sound always made me smile I was away from it for too long.

"Emily can I ask you something?" I asked then she came into the living room and sat on the hospital bed with me smiling.

"Yeah?" She asked then I showed her what I wanted to find out and she smiled back.

"Everything from the start?" She asked raising an eyebrow as I nodded my head I wanted to see everything that happened.

"From who's past?" Emily asked I thought about it then mommy and daddy ran into the room.

"Not me" Mommy said she went through so much heartache it was unfair on her I wanted to see my Jake's past I wanted to know how he felt.

"Jake" I said then Emily touched me as she began replaying Jake's past.

Flashback.

I was waiting in the living room for Nessie to wake up I had patrolling tonight so we was spending the day together. I was so close on my last patrol catching Joham but he managed to get away. I was so mad that I couldn't phase back making me late home to Nessie. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him after everything he's put her through it was going to be fun ripping him to pieces.

"Post" Alice said then I sighed another letter from the bloodsucker what was his pathetic letter about this time? The tires of the post mans van came down the drive everyone sat anxiously waiting for him to put the post in the post box and drive away. He had to take his time though whistling along the way to music that Edward played on the piano I only enjoyed that kind of music when Nessie played it. As soon as he was gone out of our distance Edward ran out and then about a few seconds later he returned with the post. He opened it up as we sat ready for him to read what the leech said this time but his face froze with shock what was it this time?

"He knows everything" Edward hissed I got up and then he passed the letter to me it said 'Dear my Renesmee it turns out that your family haven't been very honest with you. Before you was born the dog kissed your mom and fell in love with her your just the sideline. Your precious family and the dog never wanted you born apart from your mother and Aunt. Your dog went to kill you your only alive because he imprinted on you. Love your Joham see you soon' I froze in shock how did he know about this? Edward took the letter out of my hand and showed everyone. I fell to my seat unable to say anything I clenched my fists holding back my anger. One by one they faces dropped if Nessie saw this she was going to be heartbroken the thought made me feel sick. Edward sat back down on the sofa will all sat in silence then we heard Nessie getting up. Her footsteps going down the stairs then she froze at the doorway taking in our faces. Her eyes fell on the letter I felt like I was going to be sick I knew she was going to be so upset.

"What does it say?" She asked I could hear the worry in her voice she looked at me with confusion.

"It doesn't matter" Edward said hiding the letter she wasn't going to drop it though Nessie would read the letter. She took the letter out of Edward's hands and began to read. I watched her face as she read the letter with hurt, confusion I could see the tears forming in her eyes it broke my heart. She dropped the letter then looked around the room I couldn't look any more I hated seeing her upset.

"Nessie..." Edward said with pain in his voice he could hear everything she was thinking.

"You kissed my mom!" Nessie shouted at me I flinched at her voice she's never shouted at me before it was horrible to hear that it was my fault why she was shouting. I looked up to see the tears pouring down her face she was breathing heavily she was in shock.

"Nessie sweetie calm down" Edward said then I watched his head drop in shame. The tears were in my eyes now seeing her like this I wish she would understand I only fell in love with her mother because she was connected to didn't know anything though all she knew was that I imprinted on her.

"Nessie" I said in a weak voice holding back the tears the look she gave me was the worst thing I could ever imagine it was like a nightmare seeing her look at me like that.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted running out the door crying I went to get up to follow her as my instinct but Seth held me back.

"She needs to calm down" Seth said I hated the fact she was alone anything could happen and I couldn't make her happy. I got up and sat on the step at the front house I wanted to be alone. I buried my head in my hands it was all my fault she's upset because of me. I hated myself for it I wish I could just explain but she was gone. Bella came out and sat with me she was sobbing but she hugged me she was my best friend I was too dumb enough to think of that in the past.

"Jake" Bella said pulling my head up to look at her. In the past she wouldn't have been able to do that.

"It's all my fault if I wasn't an idiot in the past then this wouldn't have happend" I said through sobs if I wasn't an idiot I wouldn't have hurted Nessie like that.

"If you wasn't an idiot then you would have never met Nessie and we wouldn't be here" Bella said that was true if I didn't fight for Bella then I would have never met my munchkin my Nessie. I just hated to see her upset because of me when she came home I was going to tell her everything I didn't care what Edward said she wanted to know what imprinting was so I will tell her. I heard my phone go off inside the house I got up and ran over to it. Rachel was calling maybe Nessie went to Rachel I hopped she did.

"Hey Jake just to let you know Nessie is here she's going to come shopping with me, Emily and Kim" Rachel said I need to talk to her though and she wasn't going to be protected with them.

"Rach I'm coming to talk to her" I said I couldn't sit around waiting I hated sitting around while Nessie was upset.

"Jake don't come she needs some time" Rachel said I hated to hear that but I had to talk to her it was my fault why she's sad.

"She's not protected going out with you and I need to speak to her" I said with anger in my voice and then I clenched my fists again. I could feel I was close to having a breakdown.

"Jake we will be in public and that's not a good idea she's a mess let her have some time" Rachel said it was horrible to hear she wasn't coping well but if it's what she wanted then I would accept it.

"Fine but please stay where it's busy and has she got a phone?" I asked if she was around public she was safe and if she was in danger she could ring but I wouldn't be able to get to her in time I hated allowing her to go with no protection but I wanted to give her what she wanted, time.

"Yeah she does" Rachel said then she hanged up I broke my phone in my hand of anger I hated myself she was upset because of me.

"Jake she will be fine it's not your fault" Edward said I could see the concern in his eyes he wasn't fooling me. I didn't listen I sat on the front step Nessie use to sit here all day when I went patrolling worried that I would be hurt or killed. It was me who sat here now worried about her and I hated the feeling. I just sat they for hours watching the drive waiting for her to come home it was starting to get late though. It was getting to late for Nessie to be out she was never allowed out at this time especially with no vampire or wolf. I went back into the house to see everyone's faces in shock and horror somthing had happend I felt a weird feeling in my tummy and my legs felt like jelly.

"What?" I asked through a growl Nessie better be fine or I'm going to lose it everyone stood back from me noticing my anger.

"Get the packs" Edward said with no explanation Nessie was in danger I ran out the door phasing not bothering to take my clothes off. I howled as everyone followed me.

_Edward where is she? _I asked through my mind as another growl came out I heard everyone phase but I ignored them turning to face Edward.

"Alice saw Rachel, Emily and Kim paralysed" Edward said I growled again running faster. I passed the message to Sam who growled we followed the scent of Rachel through the forests. I couldn't hear the pack I was focused on finding Nessie I felt a strange feeling in my stomach that something bad had happened to her. She was going to be fine I told myself over and over again letting her go was a mistake I should have ran after her telling her everything she was now in danger because of me. We reached Emily, Rachel and Kim I stood in shock they was on the ground paralysed but tears fell down they face. Alice chucked me a pair of shorts I went behind the bush to phase Nessie had been her but she wasn't any more. I came out from behind the bush as Sam, Paul and Jared appeared frozen when they saw their imprints.

"Go phase back" Daddy said they went and came back running over to their loved ones in tears. I ran around the woods looking for Nessie but she wasn't here I collapsed on the ground she was gone. The bloodsucker took her I smelt his scent I got up and whacked a tree making it fall over. I was going to find her and when I did he was going to pay.

"Jake!" Edward shouted for me with distress in his voice he and Bella was sobbing as they read a message on Nessie's phone.

Edward passed me the phone as I read the message _Jake, please don't be sad I'm sorry for shouting at you I don't care that you kissed my mommy or loved her it was in the past. Your still my best friend and will always be I will be thinking about you everyday, every time I wake up and every time I go to bed. I will always remember our times together no one cheered me up as much as you did thinking of your face will cheer me up from now on. Don't come looking for me my Jakey I love you and always will, your Nessie._ I dropped the phone and fell to the ground again crying how could she think I wasn't going to come looking for her I wasn't going to rest until I found her.

_"_Paul" I heard Rachel say then she slowly started to move followed by Kim then Emily. They were crying on the laps of Jared, Paul and Sam I got up and walked over followed by Edward and Bella.

"Jake he took her" Rachel said through tears I didn't understand why they was alive Joham would have killed them they was something else.

"She handed herself in if he spared our lives" Emily said that was what Nessie would do but now she was with him I couldn't imagine what he would be doing to her. It broke my heart thinking about it but my heart was already broken he took my best friend, my whole life, my reason for existence I walked away and phased I wasn't going to stand here.

"Jake" Edward said through a sob but I was already gone I followed the scent of Nessie it was getting weaker and weaker until it led to a river. The river prevented they scent and prevented me from finding my Ness. She could be anywhere by now but I didn't know where my only chance of finding her was Alice. I ran back to where everyone was sobbing Edward and Bella was with Alice she looked at me with an apologetic look. I fell to the ground she was gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**_So we are now looking at Jake's past of what happened through Nessie we know what's going to happen in the end but what's going to happen in the next chapter? No one knows what happend during the month Nessie was taken so here it is through Emily showing Nessie the past! I hope you like it and please do review! Next chapter will be on tomorow afternoon and it's going to be full with tears heart breaks!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	36. Longest time apart

_**Hey heres the next chapter! I hoped you liked the last one this one is again interesting and is carrying on with the flashbacks! Please do review it does mean a lot. Sorry it's late as well I've been out all day but I write a chapter for you before I go to be so enjoy!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 36- Flashback: Longest time apart

Everyone in the living room in silence the packs and imprints were here I hated sitting here doing nothing who knew what he would be doing to my Ness. If he laid a single finger on her I would kill him along with whoever else hurt her. My eyes were locked on Alice waiting for her to see something anything that could lead to me finding my Ness. She was concentrating heard but she couldn't find anything she was our only help.

"She's with him Emily's decided not to be apart of it" Alice said that didn't help though it didn't tell me where she was and how I could find her. Carlisle had ran for Billy, Charlie and Sue to come over as they was things to discuss now I didn't understand why they had to be involved dad was just going to be worried about me with the state I was in as well as Ness. Bella had frozen she hadn't moved or breathed for hours she just sat they Edward said it was her way of grieving. If Charlie saw Bella like that he was going to have a breakdown a bit like I was. Edward looked terrible as well he had that same face when Bella was pregnant I couldn't imagine what I looked like. That face scared me then and it scared me now he only pulled that face when it was life threatening or he was worried. I heard the tires come down the drive but I didn't move I put my head in my hands I wanted Ness to be safe again in my arms not with that bloodsucker but I was going to make him suffer. I heard someone get up to get the door it wasn't Bella or Edward we probably looked like we were cuddled up crying together but we wasn't I could feel Bella's cold skin against my much as I loved Bella I wsished it was warm skin a little cooler than mine touching my arm that temperture always made me happy it meant she was safe, home and with me.

"What's happened?" Charlie asked running into the room I heard him gasp at the sight of Bella then a thud as he fell to his knee's. I felt my dads hand touch my leg but I didn't look up to him the only comfort I wanted was Nessie. Was that why Carlisle invited my dad over to try and sort me out everyone tried but I couldn't calm down.

"Why are you just sitting here you should be out finding her" Charlie said that was what I was wondering that's what I had planned to do but I was stopped. I would have putting up a fight but they said it would help find Nessie so I decided to follow.

"Were going tonight to get the volturi" Carlisle said and what we was supposed to do sit here and do nothing while Nessie was with him. I wouldn't do that, that was the last thing I ever want to do I had to do something even if it meant spending my time running around searching for Nessie's scent at least I was out looking for her.

"They must be something we can do" Sam said I looked up to Carlisle hopping they was but his face was blanc matching everyone else's. I kept thinking that happy musical laughter was going to run through those doors along with Ness but it was what I wanted not reality.

"No not until we get back and Alice keep on searching for the future they must be somthing" Carlisle said then Alice nodded her head her face went from blankness to concentration as she searched for the future.

"Charlie you are the only one at risk" Carlisle said turning to face Charlie why was Charlie in risk? Is that why he phoned him to come over. I didn't understand how Charlie was at risk did I miss somthing?

"How so?" Charlie asked confused as was the rest of us but he was human and bloodsuckers would be coming to town. I wasn't going to stop them though if it helped find my Ness.

"Well were not supposed to tell the human world about us and Aro can read every thought we ever had in one touch" Carlisle said it made sense now Charlie was human and knew the vampire secret he was told by a vampire not a werewolf resulting death or the life of a vampire.

"My shield will be up at all time" Bella said it made me jump as I didn't inspect her to talk. She still didn't move she just sat they then Charlie walked over taking one of her hands.

"Were all going to have to go including you Jake" Carlisle said how was I supposed to leave when Nessie was here unsafe I couldn't go. I couldn't leave what if she came back and I or anyone wasn't there? I didn't think that would happen but I still couldn't go it felt like I was abandoning her.

"Jake if you come then we can persuade them even more with you representing the packs" Edward said I couldn't leave the country though leaving Ness behind with him unsafe.

"It will help save Nessie" Edward said I couldn't argue with that if it helped make her safe then so be it even if it broke my heart along the way.

"Charlie we wanted to let you know and we will prevent you from being involved" Carlisle said to Charlie who nodded in response.

"Anything to help Ness" Charlie said my dad pulled at my hand I could tell he wanted to talk to me. I followed him outside where his eyes were full with tears. I didn't know what he was going to say he would of been against the Volturi coming but I could see in his eyes that he didn't care.

"Son I can't imagine what you are going through but this will help her you need to be brave it's the only way you can protect her" Dad said it didn't seem like protecting her flying to Italy to collect a bunch of bloodsuckers it seemed more like abandoning her and running away. I knew it wasn't though with the Volturi we would have the powers of Jane and Alec which could benefit us.

"I know dad I just hate it that she's not safe and now that she's with him he could do anything to her hurt her, make her cry or anything that's going to harm her" I said I've never cried this much in my life the last time I cried was when my mother died.

"I know son but this is the only way" Dad said putting his hand on my arm I had no choice how long was Nessie going to be stuck with him? It worried me to think that Nessie would be with him for a few days.

"Go son everyone's about to leave" Dad said then I jogged off I didn't need anything the only thing I needed in my life was my Nessie I didn't even have her any more. That was going to change she would be coming home safe without a single scratch on her. Everyone filled up the cars then Charlie took the imprints home as the pack ran I could see the pain in Paul's, Sam's and Jared's eyes as they had to leave they imprints at least they were separated for half an hour at the most. I was In the car with Edward and Bella no one spoke I got out my keys looking at the picture of Ness I had when she was a baby I hopped she was safe. A twelve-hour plane ride that meant Nessie was going to be unsafe for days the thought twisted in my stomach. We all got on board our plane sitting in first class no one else was here in first class but we sat in silence no one had anything to say. I didn't feel tired I couldn't sleep anyway I wouldn't rest until Nessie was safe. Alice shrieked in delight then Edward had a small smile what was so good? I didn't see the happy moment all I saw was misery and hell.

"What?" Me and Bella hissed now wasn't the time for being happy how could anyone be? Unless they saw somthing that could help us find Nessie.

"It's Emily she knows about Joham changing her for an experiment and she's decided to help Nessie bringing her food" Alice said I felt the tiniest bit of relief knowing Nessie had someone who was looking after her and feeding her. It annoyed me how it wasn't a adress to where they was. Was Joham that sick not to even offer her a sandwich? He was just evil ending him would be one of the best things I've ever done. The two best things in my life was laying my eyes on Nessie and fighting for Bella if I didn't put up a fight for Bella I would have never met my Ness.

"Emily's only able to feed her a slice of bread as it has a weak smell Nessie's going to starve" Alice said I felt the anger go through my body I was close to phasing I clenched my fists to hold back the could he allow her to starve?

"Joham's been deciding to take Nessie's blood" Alice said again loosing her happiness so he decided to starve her and take her blood. My body was trembling now I noticed everyone looking at me with fear phasing on a plane was not a good idea. I slowly calmed down with thanks to Jasper he really was a hand they. I couldn't believe he was starving her and piecing her skin with needles I was stuck on the plane while she was hungry and in I didn't listen to Rachel on the phone and ran over to Ness I could have saved her and make sure she was safe but I couldn't do that now I hated that feeling.

"Jake we don't know where she is she could be anywhere" Edward said in a low voice Bella was sobbing into Edward's chest. I turned to Alice she must be able to see where they are their must be something.

"All I see is a house a little room with a bed it must be Nessie's room not very clean but that doesn't matter she can't get sick but Joham is going to decided a time and place to meet" Alice said so we was all going to sit around and wait till the bloodsucker decides he could easily run off with her but if he decided that Alice would have seen him decide.

"Alice is they anything else?" Carlisle asked I watched Alice scan the future then she shock her head that's all that's been decided. Everyone returned back to silence again my stomach was twisting what could happen to Nessie if she was starving? She couldn't become ill but she was still half human she need to eat or drink.

"Isn't he offering her anything human blood? Anything?" I asked I didn't care if she drank humans blood as long as it kept her healthy.

"Joham has offered her blood but only once" Alice said that must mean she refused it I hopped she was getting some sleep right now. The twelve-hour flight was up and we landed in Italy this was the longest I have ever been away from my Ness and I hated every second of it. We got into cars stolen or not stolen it didn't matter we needed to be fast it was only an hour trip to Volterra where the volturi were. We walked through the castle and down the stairs towards the bloodsuckers base. Edward looked to Bella and she nodded her head her shield was up Charlie was safe.

"What a lovely surprise" Aro said the creepy leech of course it was a lovely surprise to he Bella and Alice walked through the door.

"Aro we need your help" Carlisle said then Caius the blonde one that would do anything for a fight then Marcus the one that was strange didn't seem enthusiastic about anything came over to join Aro.

"What's happened?" Aro asked his eyes scanned around the faces landing on Nahuel's and then mine the confusion filled his face.

"Joham has taken Renesmee" Carlisle said no one has said that line yet but as soon as my ears heard it I felt weakened I felt my knees buckle but I stayed standing I held back the tears it wasn't going to help.

"How awful" Aro said I couldn't tell if he meant it or whether he was being sarcastic. Maybe even a bit of both.

"What brings you here then?" Caius said with his eyes on me if he had his way he would have attempted to kill me by the look on his face.

"We need your help would you consider standing with us against Joham?" Edward asked then a massive grin spreaded across Aro's face. I would hate to hear what he was thinking probably something to do with how this can help his chances of Alice and Bella joining him.

"My father needs to be stopped he's been creating army's and experimenting with humans and now Renesmee" Nahuel said as Aro turned to look at him.

"Yes we know about the army's but we would be delighted to help" Aro said I wonder whether it was also because he humiliated himself the last time we met so he wanted to make up for it. I saw Edward nod in my direction I would have laughed but laughing didn't seem possible.

"What brings you here?" Caius spat at me I turned to face him he was scared of me I could tell.

"I'm here on the behalf of the packs" I said Caius flinched at the words but Aro turned with an interested smile on his face.

"Caius I told you about the wolf imprinting on Renesmee he's here in need to rescue her" Aro said I was in need but I would put it more as I am going to.

"You want us to stand alongside you and your guard dog's?" Caius said in shock I hated it when they thought we was the Cullen's guard dogs it didn't matter though as long as they came back to help.

"yes they would be no threat you are welcome to stay with us we won't allow them to come over" Carlisle said if that was what it was going to take for them to come then so be it.

"Carlisle it would be a privilege to fight alongside you" Aro said that 'you' was meant for Bella and Alice did he really think we was that dumb? Apparently so. We had the Volturi joining us now but what was we going to do next sit around watch the game while waiting for the decision. I certainly wouldn't be doing that I'm going to run around Forks seeing if I could pick up Nessie's or Joham's scent it was something to do and I was able to look for her.

* * *

_**The volturi has joined them now but what's going to happen in the next chapter? What's going to happen when they recive a letter and decisions from Emily? Next chapter will be on tomorow as I'm tired now. By the end of these flasbacks we will se what actually happened during the fight and why the volturi went home.**_

_**Please do review again!**_

_**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE A SURPISE- I was thinking about having a story for Rosalie and Bella for when Bella is first born causing her mother to be killed. She's born in the forset and left with her dead mother who just gave birth to her Rosalie finds her and she takes her in with Emmet.**_

_**Is this a good idea I want to know what you think so please inbox or in a review anything! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	37. Future

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter and here is the next one! I hope you enjoy it! Please do review it means a lot. I thought you would want to know I've decided to do the srory of Rosalie and Bella but do you want it done next or do you want the following story to rising sun? Please let me know! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 37- Flashback: Future

It had been a three weeks since Nessie was taken and I was now losing it the pack wasn't around no more but it was strange sitting in the living room with the Volturi. Me and Seth were only allowed to stay if we stay in our human forms. Emily has been deciding to go along with Nessie's plans of persuading people to join her against Joham. It made me proud that Nessie was trying to help but she was becoming Ill Emily had decided to find medicine for her. She was deciding anything that was going on or what she was doing to keep Nessie safe and fed. The thought of Nessie becoming ill got me even more worried for her Carlisle and Edward were busy in Carlisle's study trying to work out what was wrong with her preparing for when she came home. Alice looked uncomfortable sitting in the living room with the volturi around they did want her to join them after all. Bella was jsut sat frozen she was really bad but I guess I was as well I kept crying going off to be alone I hated every single second of not being able to protect Nessie. It was strange seeing Jane and Alec standing together at the back of the room the guards wasn't comfortable sitting down but Caius, Marcus Aro were.

"Renesmee's going to be fed tonight" Alice said I felt a little happier knowing she was going to have something but it wasn't enough to keep her strong. Her last slice of bread was two days a go. Everyone called her Renesmee now for the Volturi's Denali's were here as well they were out hunting when Nessie was taken and when we went to the Volturi. Alice gasped I turned as fast as I could to her seeing her face go into shock then Edward ran into the room followed by Carlisle with shock and concern on his face.

"What" Me and Bella hissed looking between Edward and Alice . Nessie better be fine or I was going to lose it.

"Emily's deciding how to treat a broken arm" Alice said I felt my shaking kick in I was going to phase I couldn't here though with the Volturi our only chance. I ran out of the house with only the sounds of everyone's sobs behind me apart from the volturi. I didn't bother to change I just phased and ran he broke her arm it better not be one of his experiments.

_What? _I heard Sam, Leah and Embry think at the same time in shock at my thoughts. I didn't need to answer them I stopped running and fell to the ground whining as the tears fell. He was hurting her and I couldn't save her.

_Jake we will find her then we can make him suffer _Leah thought but when was that going to be in a months time when she had a broken leg as well as an arm. The thought made me cry even harder I hated not knowing where she was I hated not being able to protect her.

_You might not be protecting her at the moment but when we find her she will be safe and you can save her _Embry thought I promised that when she was born I would protect her and never let anyone touch her I gave her the bracelet but I broke the promise.

_Jake it's not your fault it's that bloodsuckers fault _Sam thought I imagined the fight between me and Joham the pride when I ripped his head off knowing he was never going to harm my Ness again.

_Concentrate on that_ Leah thought it was only lunchtime I wasn't really in the mood for going back to the house. I started to run around letting my mind run through everything Leah, Embry and Sam left me alone to my thoughts. I wondered how long it would be until Joham makes up his mind for a time and place to meet I hopped soon. I remembered Edward getting concerned ages ago about what would happen if Nessie was bitten was this one of Joham's plans to test the venom on her? If that was the case then why was he waiting to meet us he could have his experiments then get on with it thinking about this annoyed me but I needed to work it out.

_Do you think he's waiting till we come? _Leah thought cutting in maybe he was waiting for us to witness it. The thought made me growl he knew about imprinting so what if he was testing to see my reaction or her family's?

_Jake I think you might be right that's probably why he's waiting for the right time when he is done with his experiments. _Sam thought I turned around heading back to the house I had been wondering for hours so it was going to take a while to get home. I ran at full speed getting back as quick as I could I needed to see if this was the type of thing Joham would do the person I had to ask was Nahuel. He was with Joham for some time he must know what he is planning if this was the case then we had to think things through we couldn't allow Nessie to be bitten or harmed in any way. When I reached the end of the forest where the main house was they was clothes left on the stump of a tree for me. I quickly phased pulling the clothes on then I walked through the house replaying our discussion in our head for Edward I watched his face go from shock to panic I swear he went a brighter shade white.

"What is it?" Bella asked noticing our gaze at each other with the panic and shock on our faces.

"Jake thinks Joham is going to bite Nessie or harm her in front of us" Edward said then everyone growled excluding the Voltrui. They had no emotion for the life of Nessie they was only here to end Joham. It reminded me of the relationship between the pack and the Cullen's when the Seattle army came for Bella two sides not showing emotion each other coming together to stop someone but both sides of the emotions was linked to Bella.

"Why?" Emmet asked the first person to see anger was on his face he wanted to kill him for harming Nessie but he was mine I was going to make him pay.

"Our reactions? Jake's relationship with Nessie? The whole idea of imprinting?" Edward questioned trying to find answers to fit why.

"What would happen to the young one if bitten?" Aro asked seeming interested they was no worry about Nessie it was just enthusiasm. I turned to look at Jasper he looked really annoyed with how Aro was feeling.

"Were not sure the venom could kill her or change her into a full vampire" Carlisle said sighing we wasn't going to allow it to happen and we wasn't going to allow Joham to harm Nessie.

"And he wants to test this on the child?" Caius spoke wasn't it obvious I thought vampires had intelligence I saw Edward half-smile at my comment but it wasn't funny as Nessie was in danger.

"It looks that way Nahuel do you think your father would do anything like this?" Carlisle asked then everyone turned to look at Nahuel.

"My father was always fascinated by imprinting he wanted to understand what it was about I hate to say this but I think your correct this does sound like something my father would do" Nahuel said then a room full of growls appeared again. It was something he wanted to but something he was never going to get the chance to do.

"Is he really that twisted in the head?" I asked through teeth Nessie was still a young girl she might have the mental age of a fourteen year old it could even be a fifteen year old by now but she was still in a young girls body that looked like she was turning twelve.

"Looks that way" Edward said dropping his head, so us meeting her and saving Nessie was going to put her in even more danger but we had to save her.

"Emily is discussing plans with a vampire named John he has an interesting power one of Joham's most powerful vampires" Alice said so Nessie's little army was getting bigger if that meant two vampire joining her then it meant more food for her.

"What is his power?" Aro asked interested of course he would be he didn't care that Nessie could now have more food he cared more about the power this vampire could have.

"He can copy anyone's power he touches" Alice said then Aro's grin grew even wider and his eyes looked like they was going to pop out of his head.

"That means he could copy Jane or Alec's power" Edward said looking at the twins at the back who just stood they like statue's when they heard they name mentioned they turned to look.

"Having two people on our side with they power makes us even more powerful" Bella said two people with the power to make you feel pain or two people to make you feel nothing made the fighting easier and made Nessie safer.

"Jane Alec" Aro called then the twins walked over they looked the same age as Nessie but yet they were more evil and darker. If you put Jane and Nessie next to each other, which I certainly didn't plan to do, they would be complete opposites good and happy then dark and evil.

"Aro when the time comes would Jane and Alec be alright with John copying they powers?" Edward asked in hope I noticed Jane glaring at Bella and Alice in jealousy that Bella and Alice was Aro's favourite girls.

"Jane, Alec would you be alright with this?" Aro asked looking at them it was more of a demand telling them to say they wouldn't mind.

"Yeah" They both said then walked off again to stand at the wall with the rest of the Volturi guard.

"Alice what else do you see?" I asked hopping for more they had to be more something else that could help us.

"Were getting a letter in the morning and..." Alice stopped after that what was happening now? Edward was back to the panicked and shocked face.

"What" I spat I noticed the Volturi flinch at my voice but I didn't care I wanted to know what was happening to Nessie I had to know. The look on Alice's face was scared with what she was about to say I started to calm down.

"He's decided to allow Nessie to meet Luke the future mate he's decided for her and he's decided to test how long she heals" Alice said then she flinched at the look on my face. Bella started sobbing again on Edward's chest how could he? He was harming her and it was killing me I hated to think what he was doing to her. Breaking her bones harming her in many ways I clinched my fists holding back the anger. I took myself upstairs to Nessie's room that used to be Edward's I laid on her bed and started to sob until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning early wanting to see the letter hopping they was a date and a place to meet. I hated sleeping while Nessie was with him but I had to be strong for the fight when I had to save her and destroy him. I couldn't believe what Alice had seen seeing him decide to harm Nessie then test how long it takes for her to heal. How many times was he going to repeat this experiment until he was happy with the results. The thought twisted my stomach I walked downstairs no one had moved from the living room apart from Esmé, Carmen and Nahuel.

"Here you go Jake" Carmen said handing me a sandwich I held it in my hand thinking all Nessie has had is a slice of bread and no blood. I hated eating while she was starving I wanted to feed her my sandwich I wanted to make her a whole room full of food for her to eat.

"Jake eat" Esme said noticing me looking at the sandwich with concern I must have looked like a right old idiot but I'm sure she understood why I was concerned. I ate my sandwich listening out on the free way waiting for a car to slow down to go down the drive. It was only ten minutes until the post man came but he couldn't be quicker could he. Everyone sat in silent agitated by the time it was taking him to deliver the letter. The letter box opened the letter went in then the letter box shut again followed by the opening of the car door the shutting of the car door. Then engine-turned on then the sound of the gravel under the tires got quieter as he disappeared up the drive. Edward ran out and reappeared again with the letter in his hand. I wondered what it was going to say this time the last letter we had was the one that caused Joham to take Nessie.

_"__Dear Cullens, this is Emily I'm sure you know a lot about me as I know a lot about you from Nessie. I promise I will try my best to look after her but I'm afraid it's not going well with her starving and becoming sick. She is refusing to drink human blood and I am trying to get her human food but all I am able to get is bread. Alice please do look out for my future I will be deciding things to show you Nessie's condition when I find out where we are I will decided to tell you so you are able to see. I'm also deciding to do everything that Joham does to show you what he is doing but I shall not be laying a finger on Nessie. I promise I will do my best to keep her safe I hope you come soon it is heartbreaking hearing her cry herself to sleep" _Edward read out I hated the fact she was crying herself to sleep at least we would be shown a date and did she mean showing Nessie's condition was she getting worse? Why was she so ill?

_"_Carlisle why is she becoming ill?" I asked holding back the tears I thought Nessie couldn't catch anything or nothing could affect her body.

"I'm not sure Jake I'm trying my best I have a feeling it's to do with her starving and having no blood" Carlisle said sighing.

"I know could she be dehydrated or anything?" I didn't know many illnesses linked to food and thirst but Nessie wasn't completely human so maybe it was different from her. I turned to look at Bella she was frozen just sobbing with Edward comforting her as he sobbed.

"Carlisle perhaps her body can't function without blood or food" Edward said so what did that mean could she die? I felt the panic go through my body we needed to find Nessie and we needed to find her now.

"Can it kill her?" I asked weakly praying that it wouldn't and she would just be sick I hated thinking that but it kept her alive.

"I'm not sure" Carlisle said then he went deep into thought Edward gasped in Alice's direction what has she seen now? I hopped a date so we could find Nessie and get her some help.

"They coming here in a weeks time" Alice said I felt relived we finally had a date until we could save Nessie. I also felt concerned that it was a week how bad was Ness going to be?

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! It's fighting time in the next chapter woo! Good old fight! Please review the chapter and let me know weather you want the Rosalie and Bella story after this one or the next story after rising sun! It's your decission so please tell me! Next chapter will be on tomorow! I have some news after Friday I won't be updating till Tuesday:( It's prom friday!YAY! and then I'm going away for the weekend. Sorry for making you wait but it's too good to miss lol.**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	38. Hardest thing I have ever done

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one it's the fight it's where things start to get even more interesting! Pleas do review! I have decided to do the next story after this one but while I'm doing that I might do a random chapter for Rose and Bella's story now and then.**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 38- Flashback:Hardest thing I have ever done in my life

I just wish tomorrow would come today had to be one of the worst days sitting around waiting for tomorrow to come. The worst day of them all was letting Nessie go out of the house alone. We where sat waiting for another letter from Emily she's sent a letter everyday telling us about Nessie's state it wasn't good she was being sick now and was too weak to stand. The thought of knowing that she is sick made me feel sick. Carlisle had everything ready all the medical equipment a bed set up we just needed to save Ness. Looking at the hospital bed across the room was heartbreaking knowing that it was only here to treat Nessie but having it in the room made me a little bit happy as she was coming home. The voltrui went hunting today out of Washington and Alaska I didn't care about them hunting I just cared about bringing Nessie home.

"Post" Alice said then everyone watched the post man come down the drive to do his daily routine. He disappeared along with Edward who came back in with the letter. We all sat still ready to hear how bad Nessie was but Edward's face wasn't shocked it was like he was thinking.

"What does it say?" Bella asked noticing the face he was pulling if it was something bad he would be in shock was something good happening?

"Emily and John have come up with a plan" Edward said Nessie wasn't planing with them any more as she was to ill she even struggled to pick up her arm.

"What's they plan?" Carlisle asked I hopped they had a plan to get Nessie away from the fight to get her somewhere safe.

"The letter says, Nessie's condition is the same as yesterday but me and John have been talking we have come up with a plan to get Nessie away from the fight and to your home where Carlisle can treat her. I was the one who chose the place for the fight to happen so it is near your home. Before the fight John will cross sides to make it look like it's just him crossing but when the fight will begin I will pick Nessie up and run. Jake the wolf Nessie's always talking about can come with us to get our backs, Emily and John" Edward said it made me smile weakly that Nessie was always talking about me but the plan sounded good get Nessie out of there.

"I'm going with them" I said if it made Nessie safe and kept her protected then I'll go along with the plan.

"Yeah Alice, Rose and Bella you can follow them as well" Edward said I wasn't going to complain that meant more safety for Nessie. We all looked at each other and nodded our head.

"Each take a side, Jake you take front, Bella you take back and me and Alice will take each side" Rose said that was a good idea meant Nessie was safe at each angle.

"When fighting we should fight with a wolf team up it would make things a lot easier" Tanya said they was fourteen wolfs now including the three new members but minus me was thirteen. Then they was thirteen of us excluding the Volturi but minus Bella, Rose and Alice.

"That's a good idea perhaps we could discuss this with the wolfs the Volturi are out for the day" Garrett said I nodded my head and ran out the house followed by Seth. We stripped down then phased howling for everyone to phase including Sam and his pack.

_Jake what is it? _Same thought then I showed him the conversation then he howled for his pack to join him.

_Everyone come over the Volturi are out hunting we need to discuss the plan of action. _I thought I heard everyone agree then me and Seth phased back putting our clothes back on. It was going to be hard for Tim from my pack then Joe and Alex from the other pack as they were still getting to grips with everything. We waited on the porch for everyone to walk out the forest in they human forms. It only took five minutes then everyone appeared we all went into the house and sat down.

"Fighting in pairs?" Sam questioned a few years ago we would have never dreamed about working in pairs let alone the same team but it made everything a lot easier.

"Yes Tanya's idea" Carlisle said then everyone turned to look at Tanya who smiled.

"So Jake, Bella, Rose and Alice are helping to get Nessie away then were pair up to fight" Sam said thinking things through it made things a lot easier this way.

"Yes Emily and John came up with the plan to get Nessie away" Carlisle said then Sam nodded his head remembering the conversation I showed him.

"That's fine by me as long as it helps Nessie now who's pairing with who?" Sam asked looking around to the Cullen's and the Denali's.

"Paul you want to pair up with me?" Emmet asked grinning at Paul them two were so alike in many ways.

"You bet I do" Paul said then he ran over giving Emmet a high-five so that was one pair now everyone else had to pair up.

"Seth want to pair up again" Edward said them two have worked together before and they would be best together.

"Like old times" Seth said chuckling I wondered who Leah would go with probably Esmé or Tanya.

"Sam would you like to partner with me?" Carlisle asked then Sam nodded in agreement.

"Jasper and Jared would be good together" Edward said then they both nodded in agreement Jasper could make the vampire feel scared then Jared could take him out.

Everyone started to discuss who else should go with who and in the end you had Emmet and Paul, Seth and Edward, Sam and Carlisle, Jared and Jasper, Embry and Eleazar, Leah and Tanya, Brady and Garrett, Colin and Kate, Jack and Esmé and then Carmen and Quil. The three new wolfs were going to team up together to fight. Nahuel and Huilen decided to stick together to keep each other safe I thought they would as they were always together.

"That's that sorted how is Ness?" Sam asked then I clenched my fists remembering her condition.

"Not good" Alice said then everyone turned to look at her Edward's face was panicked what did Alice see? I swallowed trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't help it she was getting worse and I couldn't help her no one could.

"What" Bella choked burying her head into Edward everyone turned to look back to Alice.

"He caused her to collapse" Alice said through her teeth I clenched my fists so had I felt my nails digging into my skin he was breaking her bones making her ill and now making her collapse. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him make him suffer for everything he's done to my Ness.

"Why" I said through my teeth I guess I already knew the answer one of his experiments he didn't care that she was weak or ill he probably liked the fact.

"He wants her to run tomorrow but now he's decided to let John carry her" Alice said was he blind couldn't he tell that Nessie couldn't run? I was happy she was being carried by John he could keep her body cool and she was safe in his arms.

"She will be home tomorrow and I will treat her" Carlisle said the thought of having Nessie home tomorrow made me a little happy but we had to get her home first we had a massive fight ahead of us.

"Everyone go home and get some sleep" Edward said weakly then the pack said they goodbyes and left. Edward turned to me and Seth that look meant you two need to get some sleep as well. I sighed and went back to mine and Seth's little house. Looking at the living room brought back the memories of me, Ness and Seth having our sleepover under the stars I didn't realise I was crying until Seth patted my back.

"Were bring her home tomorrow" Seth said and I nodded in agreement then whipped the tears away. I needed to get some sleep to be strong for Ness I had to get her away from the fight safely. Through out the night I was tossing and turning it was hard to sleep when your existence of life was in danger but I needed to get some rest. I gave up in the end it was now morning but I couldn't sleep I was determined to go and get Nessie I have been waiting a month to be able to save her. I put on my shorts and top easy to change in and out of then I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I couldn't eat bread any more it always reminded me of Nessie starving eating reminded me as well but I felt sick eating bread. I had a bowl of cereal then Seth cam down wearing similar clothes to me. He got a bowl of cereal then joined me this could be the last time we sat at the table together I would do anything to save Ness including getting myself killed along the way as long as she was safe.

"Jake you ready?" Seth asked I didn't even realise he was finished as was I, I was lost in my thoughts thinking about how today was going to turn out. I got up then we ran to the main house I could smell the volturi I was use to the Cullen's, Denali's, Huilen's and Nahuel's scent but they's was still strong. Everyone was ready to go with determination on they faces we was going to meet the packs outside the house we was going first then the Volturi were going to follow shortly behind.

"Let's go" I said I didn't want to sit around waiting any more I wanted to go and save Nessie and kill Joham. Everyone followed me out of the house apart from the Volturi we meet the pack in the woods. Me and Seth went to phase then I handed Edward my clothes I was going to phase back to my human self. We then began to run I could hear all the determination in everyone's minds I was thinking about how Nessie was going to look she was going to look sick. I wanted to prepare myself so I didn't lose it then and there we needed to wait until John crossed sides. I didn't know whether I could if anything happens I would phase and attack him I'm sure I wont be the only one im sure Edward would join me. I saw him nod in my direction looks like we do have something in common after all maybe we could both take him out it would make both of us happy I saw him smile at the thought. We were almost they now and I could hear four heart beats but I could pick out Nessie's it was the weak one it was horrible to hear but wonderful at the same time. I stopped and ran behind the bush where Edward had put my clothes I phased and joined him and Bella. We walked out from behind the bush I had my eyes locked on Nessie she was looking at us. She looked really sick her skin was paler with no colour in her checks she was sweating but the snow was keeping her cool. She was worse than what I thought she would be I clenched my fists holding back the tears but kept my eyes on her. I watched her gazing around to her family then back at me she gave us a weak smile I tried to give her a smile back but I was too worried about her condition. Edward walked over to me all of a sudden but my eyes stayed on Nessie.

"He wants to test you and Nessie's relationship you was right" He whispered weakly tears fell from my eyes and I looked at Nessie with panic I was scared for her and I could tell she was scared. She reached out for me and I felt weak I couldn't go pull her into my arms I couldn't move I just opened my hand. The volturi came out from behind the forest I quickly looked at Joham he looked confused. Joham looked at Nessie then followed her eyes looking at me I saw him smile he knew who I was.

"Bella? Edward?" A vampire said I turned to see who it was it was Mike if Nessie wasn't in danger her or sick I would have laughed.

"You know them?" Joham asked in shock the sound of his voice annoyed me he needed to be silenced for good along with his army. Mike nodded and then looked at Nessie then her parents he gasped working everything out.

"Hey Mike it's been a while" Bella said weakly her eyes didn't leave Nessie though along with me and Edward. She needed to get home she needed Carlisle to look her over. I saw him looking at her confused trying to work everything out trying to work out how he could help her.

"Not that long for you to have a daughter that looks like a twelve-year-old turning thirteen" Mike said in shock I guess he wasn't told much about Nessie. I looked at Nessie again she had grown since I last saw her the clothes on her were starting to get too small for her. I noticed they was the same clothes she wore when she was taken they where all tatty and horrible now.

"Mike" Joham said then Mike kept quiet was Joham really that scary? He didn't look scary to me he looked scared of us. It was going to be too easy taking him out so maybe I could have a bit of fun making him suffer take him out limb by limb.

"Joham I believe this has gone to far the child is sick" Aro said then Edward growled everyone turned to look at him his face was full with anger like he was about to rip someones head off.

"You broke my daughters bones!" Edward shouted then I growled along with everyone else it wasn't just the one bone. I felt myself shaking but I had to hold it back it wasn't time. Bella was sobbing holding back Edward I didn't think I could hold back my eyes were locked on Joham ready to attack but Emmet held me back.

"Your daughter had it coming, can I ask who you are?" Joham said turning to the volturi. She had it coming to her? What could she possible do to deserve that the thought made me even more mad Emmet held me back tighter but I could see the anger in his face as well. The tears were running down my face I hated seeing Nessie like that. Edward nodded towards Nessie then Joham was looking between the two off them.

"Renesmee keep quiet" Joham shouted in a whisper but it was loud enough for us to hear I watched her flinch she was scared he would hurt her again. I growled with everyone else then moved forwards in anger with Emmet holding me back even more.

"Joham I would like to take my daughter home" Edward said through gritted teeth what Edward really meant was I would like to take my daughter home and then kill you with help from Jake.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Joham said then he walked over to Nessie the anger was building up inside me I heard her heartbeat increase with fear.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted I was close to phasing now I looked back and forth between Nessie and Joham not sure what was about to happen.

"Well this must be the dog the one who imprinted on the young Renesmee" Joham said I gritted my teeth and watched him look between me and Nessie with fascination. Edward snarled then Nessie started to cry with fear he was going to hurt her.

"You touch her and I will kill you" I spat at Joham but he just laughed everyone gasped knowing what was going to happen. I wasn't going to allow it though over my dead body.

"If you attack me I kill her" Joham said I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground I didn't have a choice. I put my head in my hands I couldn't believe what was about to happen if I went and attacked him to protect her he would kill her I didn't have a choice. I heard his footsteps move in the snow this was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

* * *

_**Hey I hope you liked the chapter we know what's going to happen in the next chapter so how is Jake going to react when Joham breaks her leg? The next chapter is going to be interesting trust me we see who kills who and what isactly happens! Going to be exciting! The chapter should be on later and might be the last one for the weekend I'm not sure yet but please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	39. Sun Setting

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is really sad! I mean it so get your tissues ready it's the last chapter of the flashbacks! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 39- Flashback: Sun setting

"Jake! Daddy!" I heard Nessie shout it broke my heart not being able to help but if I did he would kill her. I knew he meant it as Edward would have said something I didn't have a choice. I heard him stomp on her leg crushing her bones followed by her scream. I watched her cry in pain I was in floods of tears I felt useless I felt dead watching her suffer. That was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life watching her leg getting broken in front of my eyes and I was able to do anything about it.

"Nessie!" We all shouted I noticed Joham watching me grinning he was sick and twisted. I clenched my fists then turned back to Ness she was sobbing but her eyes were on me.

"She's going to be sick" Edward whispered in shock I watched her turn to her side bringing up sick. I froze not able to move but the tears carried on falling down my face she needed help and she needed it now. My eyes went to Carlisle he looked worried that meant Nessie was really ill.

"Joham my granddaughter is not well I need to treat her" Carlisle said though his teeth this was a side to him I have never seen before. That meant Nessie was really sick I started to panic could she die? Mike walked over to us then which shocked me as I didn't think he would join our side.

"What's this?" Joham asked in shock as Mike stood with Carlisle. My eyes were stuck on Nessie though I could tell she wasn't feeling great as she was shutting her eyes then opening again. I could see the sweat on her face then around her was a pool of water she melted the snow.

"What you're doing is wrong look at her your killing her I won't stand to watch it" Mike said I flinched when he said 'killing her' it made me feel sick but I wasn't going to allow it.

"Well then you can die with the rest of them you was useless to me" Joham said I watched Nessie look towards a brown-haired girl with red eyes she must be Emily she was the same height as Alice and I could see resemblance between them with their eyes. A man stood with her who was short as well with black hair and the red eyes that must be John. Nessie looked at them like she was telling them to go but they wouldn't they stood there.

"Do you really think you can defeat them?" Mike said then he pointed around to the packs laughing I never thought I would say this but I liked Mike he could point out the obvious.

"Your first on my list" Joham said through a hiss I had a feeling he would go for me or Edward. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward nod then John walked over to Jane that meant it was almost time. I turned to see Alice smiling at Emily as she saw what she decided.

"Jane it's alright my dear" Aro said and then John touched her skin copying her power that meant they was two vampires on our side with the power to make you feel pain. John then came and stood with us nodding at us then we faced back to Joham.

"You too John?" Joham said through a growl he just lost one of his most powerful vampires. This was going to be easy defeating him and he knew it as much as we did.

"Yes from the start I've known you was doing wrong" John said then I heard Edward gasp in shock my instincts turned to Nessie she was the same as before. Joham turned to face Nessie with anger and I could see Nessie was scared Emmett was really holding me back now with his full strength.

"Have you been planning this?" Joham asked picking Nessie up I started to panic fighting against Emmett but he held me back. He threw her across the field landing with another crack and a scream. Me and Emmett stopped and growled with shock I was trembling now Emmett stood back knowing he couldn't stop me now.

"Don't you touch my daughter!" Edward shouted running towards Joham I was trying to control my phasing with my eyes locked on Nessie who was in tears. Joham ran towards Edward grinning then they jumped into the air they was the crunch of metal. Edward fell to the ground with his head in Joham's hands I stood they in shock I heard Bella scream falling to the ground then Nessie shouting while crying. Nessie was trying to get up to get to her father but everyone stood in shock not sure what to do. I turned around and Esmé was holding Bella as she sobbed she was a mess. The other side ran at us ready to attack I phased on the spot but it was like they was running at me. Emmett and Jasper went and guarded Edward's body he would be fine as long as his body is not caught on fire. I was trying to get to Nessie but me and Bella was blocked she held back her emotions to fight. Rose and Alice were being blocked as well no one could get to Nessie it was like they was preventing us. I saw Emily run over to Nessie checking her over and then Nessie cried onto her lap. I took out one of Joham's daughters and then I looked up to see Emily picking Nessie up. I was surrounded by Seth, Leah and Tanya as everyone was trying to get to me. I watched Emily run off with Nessie in her arms I was glad she was getting away from the fight.

"Jake Joham!" Bella shouted and then I saw Joham running after Emily and Nessie with four over vampires. Me, Bella, Alice and Rose pushed past Joham's army with help from Seth, Leah and Tanya then we ran after them. I heard Joham talking and then I heard a scream that sounded like Nessie I ran as fast as I could to get to her. I growled attacking the four vampire I looked around to see Huilen attacking Joham. Nessie was on the ground screaming she had been bitten. Another scream came I turned around to see Huilen burning and Nahuel attacking his father.

"Jake go phase" Alice said coming out of the forest I ran over to phase as Bella, Alice and Rose went to go to Nessie. I looked one last time and saw Nahuel ripping Joham's head of then chucking it into the fire but he was limping he collapsed to the ground in tears I was glad Joham was killed. I phased then came running out to Nessie who was screaming and crying.

"Nessie!" I shouted falling down to her side no one knew what would happen to her if she was bitten by a vampire. I took her hand as the tears began to fall while she screamed in pain.

_Jake I'm sorry _She thought through a scream but she had nothing to be sorry about. I didn't understand why no one was doing anything to help her they sat they sobbing.

"Do something!" I shouted as tears flooded from my eyes she was getting worse screaming and crying. Bella looked at Rose and Alice with concern then I saw the problem did they have enough self-control they had to try though.

_Jake it hurts so much _Nessie thought I started to panic looking back up at Bella, Rose and Alice. She screamed louder this time arching her back was it supposed to get worse? Bella bent down on her neck sinking her teeth in beginning to suck the venom away. Nessie stopped screaming the venom was all gone but she still wasn't right she was thinking about how she wanted to go to bed and how she could see blackness.

"Nessie! Come on stay with me! Where's Carlisle!" I shouted while sobbing I knew what was happening she was dieing but I wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"I sucked the venom out" Bella shouted starting to panic getting worried then she took Nessie's hand.

_Mommy I love you so much make sure daddy is al-right never forget me _Nessie thought she was saying her goodbyes I was shaking now I've never cried as much in my life before.

"Nessie don't think like that go get Carlisle!" Bella shouted then Alice and Rose disappeared sobbing with Emily. Emily stood back as Nessie was bleeding but she was sobbing.

"Nessie your going to be al-right" Bella said hugging Nessie while sobbing I felt like my heart was about to explode.

_Jake I love you so much my best friend remember me everyday for the rest of forever _Nessie thought then she started shutting her eyes I started to panic while sobbing she couldn't leave no she couldn't!

"Nessie!" Me and Bella both shouted then she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. I started screaming and crying it felt like a knife just stabbed through my heart. I started to resuscitate blowing air into her mouth. Bella started pushing down getting her heart beating but nothing happened.

"Nessie! Please! Come on wake up! Don't leave me!" I begged shaking her then blowing more air into her mouth but she just stayed still. Her skin was now cold me and Bella fell on top of her crying she couldn't leave. It felt like the whole word had just been destroyed my Nessie was gone and she was never coming back. I picked her lifeless body up carrying her in my arms Bella stayed close to me as we continued to sob. When we got to field were bodies were being burnt Garrett and Jasper were paralysed and it was just Edward and Nahuel laying on the ground Alice, Rose and Emily must have taken him back on the way to get Carlisle but it was too late now.

"NO!" Everyone screamed seeing Nessie and then the wolf's all howled I fell to the ground with Nessie in my arms holding her close. Bella joined me as I cried into her hair. Please come back please I thought hopping she would hear me but she didn't. Everyone was sat around us sobbing I held her close to me not wanting to let her go she was going to be fine this was Nessie she's always fine. I wanted to die myself they was nothing left for me any more my life my whole existence was taken away from me.

"Jake we should get home" Carlisle said through a sob I stood up not wanting to let her go. Bella was frozen in shock so Alice carried her while she was sobbing. Kate and Esme carried Garrett and Jasper through sobs then Carlisle carried Edward's body and head sobbing. The wolf's ran with me by my side with they heads down low.

"Imprinting is when you see her everything changes it's not gravity holding you to the world any more it's her. You would do anything be anything she needs a friend, brother, lover a protector. Before you was born nothing made sense in this world the only connection I had was with your mother that connection was because of you. The day you was born the connection changed I didn't feel it for Bella any more the connection was to the baby downstairs, you. I thought the connection was for me to kill you but when I looked into your eyes everything changed my life was complete" I whispered to Nessie she always wanted to know but now it was too late. The pack howled at the end it was the howl no wolf wanted to howl. It was the howl of a brother or a sister falling down dead it broke my heart hearing it but my heart was already broken. We arrived back at the house Charlie, Sue, dad, Rachel, Kim and Emily was on the porch waiting for us but when they saw Nessie in my arms they screamed and fell to the ground crying. My Nessie was such an amazing girl always happy always smiling. Everyday she made me proud everyday she made me smile. She was not just my imprint but my best friend she was my sunshine. Everyone was so dark before her then she came the rising sun making everything in my life make sense making my life complete. That sun had now set in the sky leaving only darkness again you couldn't live without the sunshine I couldn't live with out her.

"Carlisle you must be able to do somthing" I said weakly with tears I felt dad touch my arm I wasn't giving up though I couldn't.

"Jake.." Carlisle said after a sob he couldn't give up I knew I wouldn't give up. I ran into the house placing her on the hospital table there had to be something to do. Everyone followed me in but they didn't stop me Carlisle and Bella came to join me from upstairs. I placed my head on Nessie's chest trying to listen for something they was something they it wasn't completely silent. I looked up at Carlisle if someone was dead then they would be silent. I remembered what Bella told me when she was pregnant when Esmé was sent to the morgue even though her heart was still beating but no one could hear it. She was keeping her heart beating she was holding on.

I whipped the tears away and said "Carlisle listen to her chest" he looked at me with worry but did as I say I saw a massive smile spread across his face she wasn't dead. My Nessie was still alive but she was only just alive Carlisle could save her.

"Her hearts beating weakly" Carlisle said and then everyone cried in delight including Jasper and Garrett this time as they started to come round from being paralysed.

"She's gone into a coma" Carlisle said with worry then he started running around getting Nessie hooked up on all different kinds of machines. This would have scared me but it was saving her life. She had a drip in her arm then he put a tube down her throat connecting it to an oxygen mask then a machine.

"This will help her breath for now" Carlisle said informing me and Bella and then he hooked up a heart monitor her heart was beating weakly but it was so close to a flat line.

"This can tell us her heart beat for now as it's too quiet for us to hear" Carlisle said and then he got to work plastering her leg and rib. Me and Bella took each side of her holding her hand. I notice she kept flicking between her daughter and her husband upstairs. The sun that had setted was now starting to rise again as it went from night to-day.

* * *

_**How sad was that they all thought she was dead:(! Poor Jake poor everyone! I liked the sun setting and rising thing I came up with it linked to the title ;) I hopped you liked it though! Next chapter might be on tonight or tomorrow not sure. They's going to be more chapters of Nessie growing up as I'm sure your going to want to see her and Jake getting together! Please do review I really want to know what you think of this chapter! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	40. Glad to be home

_**Hey I'm home! Yay! I had an amazing time at prom and away! I missed writing though so heres the next chapter! I hopped you liked the last chapter it was really sad I showed my nan and she cried lol. Me and my nan had a twilight day she's never seen them before but cried on every single one lol! I hope you like this one:)! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- shop/teens/dresses-and-playsuits/teens-pink-sequin -strappy-dress-_276415674

Party theme- product/cabana+polka+dot+welcome+home+party+

* * *

Chapter 40- Glad to be home

I sat in shock I couldn't believe what Emily had just shown me everyone thought I was dead. Seeing my family and my Jake like that broke my heart I can't imagine what they went through but I knew what Jake went through. I looked over to him and he looked at me with concern imprinting was when you find that one person you can't live with out he couldn't live with out me. He was my best friend not just because he imprinted on me but because he was my Jake.

"Ness?" Jake asked with worry looking at me I didn't realise I was crying I was to busy focusing on imprinting. Everything he's done was for me and he would do anything for me seeing what he went through when I was with Joham was heart breaking. Thinking about him made my heart beat increase causing more panic on everyone's faces. I didn't say anything I just jumped onto Jake being careful of my leg hugging him tight I should have stayed and listened to him I knew they was an explanation. He only loved my mommy because of me _I'm sorry Jake I got it all wrong _I thought sobbing onto his shoulder.

_It wasn't your fault you had no idea_ Jake thought I could hear him crying I hated seeing him crying. I remembered when I was first-born the strange man who was mean to me.

_I didn't know anything so special could be in that room _Jake thought then laughing he was only mean to me because he loved my mommy then?

_Yes but then when you was born the connection changed and led me too you _Jake thought then I could picture the smile on his face.

_I remember when I first laid my eyes on you I changed my mind I wasn't going to avoid you or call you mean any more I saw my best friend. _I thought showing Jake what I was thinking around the time I heard him and daddy laugh.

_When I first saw you I saw my best friend my reason for existence my everything _Jake thought then I looked at him with confusion.

_Does that mean when I'm older were going to get married? _I thought Jake was my best friend I didn't see him in that way I heard daddy growl then mommy and Emily looked at him in confusion.

_No best friends _Jake thought smiling back at me I missed that smile I used to imagine it everyday wondering what my Jake was doing.

_Best friends forever I know how worried you get now when I hurt myself so I'll try to be less clumsy _I thought then Jake and daddy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mommy and Emily asked looking between Jake and daddy I didn't get what was funny either.

"Bella your daughter is going to try to be less clumsy" Jake said shaking his head then mommy growled at him.

"You never know she could have her clumsiness from Edward when he was a human" Mommy said eyeing daddy who shook his head.

"Bella sweetie everyone knows she got her clumsiness from you" Daddy said then mommy whacked him grinning.

"What I don't understand is why my family wanted to kill me?" I asked then everyone looked at each other. The rest of my family entered the room then they had to tell me.

"You see sweetie when we first found out Bella was pregnant we didn't know what you was I didn't want you to kill Bella neither did anyone. Everyone was scared and worried about what you would turn out to be. However when you was becoming more and more smarter everyday I was able to read your mind. I could hear how you learnt that hurting mommy was wrong and how we could save you and Bella. I regret the start of Bella's pregnancy we all do as we didn't know someone special was they but we couldn't be happier now" Daddy said I looked around to my family they nodded they head at me telling me what daddy said was true.

"I'm sorry again for thinking that no one wanted me" I thought crying again Jake was rubbing my back.

"It wasn't your fault like Jake thought you didn't know" Daddy said then he and mommy came over giving me a hug.

"Now how about we spend some time together as a family we haven't done that in a while" Grandma said I couldn't wait till tomorrow when my cast was coming off. Jake carried me to the sofa sitting me down as daddy got a stool to put my leg up my rib had completely healed now. I missed this daddy and Jake worrying about me it was nice to see it on they faces again. Daddy looked up at me shaking his head then he laughed when I gave him my best smile.

"Ness look what's come out on DVD" grandma said showing me Madagascar two and high school musical three I felt a bit too grown up for them now but I didn't care.

"Can we watch them both?" I asked then grandma nodded her head putting Madagascar two in the DVD player. Jake came and sat next to me with mommy and daddy on my other side.

"How about some chocolate cake and a chocolate milkshake?" Aunt Rose asked walking into the living room with a tray.

"My favourite movie" Aunt Alice beamed jumping up and down on Uncle Jaspers lap with excitement everyone laughed at her. I missed my crazy Aunt Alice I noticed Emily sat with her and she looked just as excited.

"You like this one Ness" Jake said remembering when I came home from the cinema for the first time.

"Yeah" I said then the movie began and everyone cuddled up with they loved ones to watch the movie. After Madagascar we watched high school musical three which was really good they graduated high school.

"Have you all graduated?" I asked then everyone around the room sighed apart from grandma, Jake and grandpa.

"Yes too many times" Uncle Emmet said shaking his head I could see high school gets boring after a while but I couldn't wait when I looked sixteen I was allowed to start.

"I never completed high school" Emily said sighing I noticed hers and John's eyes were starting to go an amber from the change of diet.

"Neither did I" John said then everyone turned to look at Jake I turned to face him he never got to complete high school.

"Why didn't you complete high school?" I asked it's not like he was changed into a vampire or anything. He heard what I was thinking and laughed but then he was thinking about how he didn't want to stay away from me with my growth rate.

"You didn't complete high school because of me?" I asked in shock high school was an important part in your life and I took that away from him.

"It doesn't really matter I hated it any way" Jake said that doesn't matter I'm going to make sure he completes high school I heard daddy burst out laughing.

"I don't care when I start high school you are starting with me and we will finish" I said he gave me that look but now that I knew I would get what I want they was no way he was going to back out.

"That's my girl" I heard daddy chuckle then I turned around and gave him my best smile. I turned back to Jake giving him my puppy dog eyes he was pretending to look at the floor.

"Jake please come to high school with me" I begged I could see him getting weaker then he bit his lip one point to Nessie none to Jake.

"Fine I'll just make sure I'm on my own in a language" Jake said blushing then daddy started to laugh again.

"What's the wolfy blushing at?" Uncle Emmett asked daddy grinning at Jake, poor Jake.

"he doesn't want to sit with us in lessons where we can ace languages and he doesn't even know one word" Daddy said laughing then Uncle Emmett joined him.

"Well then I suggest Uncle Emmett and daddy teach him then" I said giving them a look to stick up for Jake. They kept quiet but nodded they head causing everyone to laugh.

"What's the matter Emmett scared of a little girl?" Jake asked then I turned back round to him I wasn't little I was half the size of him now.

"Little? I asked I'm getting a lot bigger now" I said feeling less like the baby of the family when I get past the age of sixteen I won't be as I would look older than Emily.

"Speaking of getting bigger now we need to go shopping for your first bra!" Mommy beamed then I felt the bright red blush fill my face causing everyone to laugh.

"Girls day out!" Aunt Alice beamed clapping her hands I stayed quiet this was really embarrassing.

"Your all embarrassing her" Uncle Jasper said laughing then he sent me waves of calmness.

"I can't help it my baby is getting her first bra" Mommy shouted again shrieking with Aunt Alice that was the first time mommy and Alice have ever shrieked together.

"Mom stop please" I cried causing everyone to laugh I didn't even have anything yet to fill a bra. I looked at daddy giving him the look to keep quiet which he read quite well.

"Ness you're forgetting one tiny thing" Jake said laughing I forgot I had my hand on him causing me too blush even more. Great my own best friend and daddy know what I was thinking.

"Come on bed you have a busy day tomorrow" Mommy said then everyone got up giving me a hug good night they were a lot longer then they was before I was taken but I didn't mind. Daddy and Jake's was the longest though they didn't want to let go of me. I didn't understand why I would have a busy day tomorrow all what was happening was my cast being taken off. Mommy helped me get into my PJ's I was sleeping in daddy's old room tonight. She helped me into my bed making sure I was comfortable and my leg was on a pillow.

"Good night I love you" Mommy said and then she left the room I faced the picture frame of everyone I loved smiling at how happy and good it was to be home.

I woke up the next morning on my own then Mommy appeared at the door smiling I was excited my cast was finally coming off.

"Don't bother to get changed but close your eyes tight" Mommy said I didn't understand why was I closing my eyes? I trusted mommy and closed my eyes as she ran out the room and before I knew it I was in the kitchen with Jake and mommy.

"Morning Ness" Jake said then mommy sat me down next to him he was eating scrambled egg and toast it smelt disgusting.

"Morning Jake you better come out running with me" I said but then the look he gave me I knew I wouldn't be running.

"Maybe you should take it easy start with walking for a bit" Jake said then I started to giggle I missed him making sure I was always safe. It felt weird now knowing that he imprinted on me making sure I was safe and to protect me.

"Chocolate pancakes?" Mommy asked then I nodded my head I would eat anything now I didn't care as long as it was more than bread but I preferred chocolate. I listened to hear a lot of moving in the living room and then a load of whispers but I couldn't work out what they was saying or what was going on. I heard one heat beat which was Seth the other heart beat was in the kitchen which was Jake.

"Mommy what's going on in the living room?" I asked I noticed Jake and mommy smiling so it was something good but I knew they wouldn't tell me.

"Wait and see" Mommy said Jake had finished his breakfast but he sat and waited for me. I ate my chocolate pancakes with out leaving a single bit I loved to be filled up. I couldn't have chocolate sandwiches any-more it just brought back bad memories.

"Nessie are you ready?" Grandpa asked running into the room with daddy as soon as I put my fork down.

"Yes!" I beamed I couldn't wait to get the cast off it's been on for a few days now so my leg should be healed. Mommy carried me to grandpa's study with Jake, daddy and grandpa following behind. He got to work I've had it done before so I wasn't scared. Once my leg was free it looked fine not swallon any more from everyone's minds I couldn't remember.

"Take it easy" Grandpa said I could see daddy and Jake starting to get worried as I took mommy's and grandpa's hand slowly standing up. My leg felt stiff but it was fine I slowly started to walk around the room but I kept it at walking to keep everyone calm. Aunt Alice ran through the door smiling but her smile got even bigger when she saw me walking.

"Come on we need to get you dressed" Aunt Alice said but dressed for what? I didn't want to complain I actually missed Aunt Alice getting me dressed but I still had one question that I forgot to ask yesterday.

"Wait, where did the volturi go?" I asked noticing they disappeared in Jake's past when they walked back to the field carrying me.

"They had to go" Grandpa said then everyone looked at each other with a look on they face like they was hiding something.

"Tell me" I said they can't keep secrets from me any more I'm sure it's nothing bad, I hopped.

"They will be coming back to visit" Aunt Alice said I sighed I didn't want the Volturi to come and visit but I guess they helped save our lives so I should show my gratitude.

"Now come on" Aunt Alice said picking me up and running me to her bedroom. Here we go again I thought to myself. She was busy doing my hair and make up it was taking her a while but I didn't understand why she was getting me all dressed up.

"Close your eyes" Aunt Alice said and then I closed them I could feel her helping me get my clothes on she was putting a dress on and then she put my shoes on being careful of my leg. She ran across the room and came back in a second she must have gotten the mirror.

"Open" She cheered and then I opened my eyes to see a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The top half had pink sequins and flowers making it shimmer it was really pretty. I had white sandals on my feet then my hair was curled falling down my bag. Aunt Alice only done a little bit of make up as I had perfect skin thanks to daddy.

"Wow thanks Aunt Alice I look great can you tell me why I'm getting dressed up?" I asked confused we wasn't going out today.

"Why don't you come have a look?" Aunt Alice asked then she picked me up I better take it easy with Jake and daddy in the house. She carried me down to the living room where I could hear hearts beating more than usual was the pack here?

She opened the door then everyone surprised "Welcome home" I smiled I've been home for a few days now it was a bit late.

"Well you wasn't up for a party then" Daddy said grinning at me I looked around the room everything said 'welcome home' and then it was bright colours with spots. On the table was chocolate everything was chocolate and then on the end of the table was a chocolate cake covered in bright spots.

"Thank you!" I beamed walking around hugging everyone I noticed Jake watching me with concern but my leg was healed.

"You look beautiful darling" Daddy said hugging me I could hear him trying to hide a sob I looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"I just really missed you" Daddy said then I hugged him again _I missed you too _I thought then he kissed my head.

"Nessie your better now!" Claire shouted giving me a hug she was five and a half now she was starting kindergarten in September.

"I know" I said hugging her back she was still my best friend even though I acted and looked a lot older I still had my best friend necklace and so did she.

"I missed you, you was gone for ages!" She shouted hugging me tight I hated the fact that she couldn't understand.

"I know but I promise I won't go away ages again" I said causing her to smile I saw Olivia run by giggling she was a year and a half now. Little Paula was starting to crawl they had grown since the last time I properly saw them. They was the new members of the pack as well Tim Joe and Alex sitting with Jack I haven't met them yet but they were looking at me. I walked over to them smiling it was rude not to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie" I said Jack laughed then gave me a smile.

"We know it's great to see you better" Tim said grinning I was glad they wasn't nervous meeting me most new members were.

"I'm Alex this is Tim and that's Joe" Alex said pointing each of them out I already knew that though.

"I know I saw you in Jake's past" I said then they looked shocked like they didn't know about Emily's power.

"Emily?" They all asked I nodded my head and they all started to laugh. The three off them seemed to get on with each other and they seemed to fit in fine.

"Hey Ness" Grandpa Charlie said walking over then giving me a hug I hugged him back.

"Hey grandpa" I said smiling which caused him to smile I could hear how relived he was that I was fine now and how he couldn't imagine what happened out on the field. I accidentally replayed the scene forgetting he was they causing him to flinch.

"Sorry grandpa" I said then we let go off each other his shocked face turned into a smiled.

"It's worse then I imagined but I'm glad your safe" Grandpa said and so was I. I was glad that everyone was safe apart from Huilen she died protecting her nephew maybe when Nahuel comes down we could have a little memorial or something. Grandpa started talking to Jack, Tim, Joe and Alex then but I wanted to find my Jake.

"Jake" I called walking up to him to keep him calm he turned around grinning at me causing the conversation with his dad to stop.

"Hey Ness you ok?" Jake asked me I rolled my eyes at him being over protective but I understood why now.

"Never better hey Billy" I said giving Billy a hug I didn't have a chance to speak to anyone the other day so now as the time to talk to everyone.

"Hey Ness glad to see you back to yourself and Jake" Billy said looking at Jake I winced of the thought where Jake looked really bad carrying my thought to be lifeless body.

"Well Nessie's safe and better of course I'm happy" Jake said grinning at me I was glad he was happy I would make sure I am always safe and well to make sure he is always happy. I was glad Jake was happy and I was certainly glad to be home.

* * *

_**So that's the next chapter the next one might be on tonight or tomorrow sometime. Please do review the chapter and I'm coming up with a storyline for Rose and Bella's story so any ideas please inbox or tell me in a review! I have a feeling they might be still 20 chapters to go with this story up until a special day ;) I wonder what day it could be lol. The story is long but it's worth it! Please do review again! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	41. Embarrassing

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter I thought it was really cute. Here's the next one this has some unexpected news that I'm sure your all going to love! Thank you for all the amazing reviews they mean a lot keep them coming!**_

_**I need help with coming up with story lines for Elena and Annabella! If you have any please do inbox me or tell me in a review! **_

_**Any ideas for the future story of Rose and Bella would also be a great help! What would everyone think if Maria came with her new born army finding out where Jasper was in Isla's story? That's a storyline I have come up with but I'm not sure weather it's a good idea or not.**_

_**Please help!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 41- Embarrassing

It had been a week since Joham and his army was killed everyone was trying to forget about what happened but memories were painful. My family was out at my art exhibition I had all my art ready before I was taken but this time I wasn't allowed to go as I had grown since last time. Jake was at home keeping me company so I didn't mind being left behind I just hopped my art sold.

"Ness you want to go to the cinema?" Jake asked I've never been to the cinema with Jake before.

"Yeah" I said grinning he jumped up of the sofa I ran to get my coat while he got his keys. Marley and me just came out in cinema then a few weeks a go bride wars came out I think Marley and me would be better.

"What do you want to see?" Jake asked me once we got into a car I didn't want to watch a girly movie as Jake was here but I know he loves dogs and wolf's so Marley and me.

"How about Marley and me?" I asked then Jake nodded his head as we took off down the road. He put the radio on and started singing I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked noticing me laugh at him but he was grinning I showed him himself singing and he just laughed.

"I'm too good I should become a singer" Jake said and then he winked at me as I laughed. We pulled up in Seattle where the cinema was this was where Jake first started to phase he was with mommy and Mike. Mike was coming down in a few weeks so mommy and daddy could explain everything to him he left it for now as I was ill. Jake went and brought the tickets, he brought me packets of chocolate then a chocolate milk shake and then he brought himself a hot dog, pop corn and a coke.

"Ready?" Jake asked handing me my bits then we walked over to show the man our tickets. We went through and sat down together Jake had already eaten half of his hot dog which wasn't surprising. The lights went down and the movie began I loved the cinema as it was a massive screen and it was loud even though with my hearing causes the movie to be louder. At the end of the movie I was in tears as Marley died Jake was panicking because I was crying but I showed him why.

"You alright Ness?" Jake asked me at the end of the movie I nodded my head it was just sad seeing Marley die as Marley was close to wolf's I couldn't imagine if one of them died or my Jake.

"Do you want something to eat I brought your pretend BBQ sauce" Jake asked I smiled at the thought of everyone thinking it was BBQ sauce but instead it was chocolate.

"Yeah" I said and then I held Jake's hand as we walked back to the car I was thinking about my kids when I was older how I would have a little girl called Annabella and a boy called Ethan.

"Where did you get them names from?" Jake asked listening to what I was thinking.

"Annabella has my mommy's name in then I saw Ethan on a TV show and loved it, do you like them?" I asked Jake I hopped he did as Ethan's middle name was Jacob so he could have a nickname of EJ or something.

Jake laughed then said "Your mommy was going to call you EJ if you was a boy but I like the names they different and unique"

"Really?" I asked in shock if I was a boy I was going to be called EJ that made me want a boy called Ethan even more now Ethan Jacob.

"Yep you getting strapped in?" Jake asked then I strapped myself in as he drove off to a restaurant it was a little restaurant called Bella Italia my mommy told me that this was where daddy first took her out on a date but she wasn't sure weather it was a date or not.

"Table for two" Jake said to the waitress she was short but taller than me with brown hair tied back into a messy bun she smiled at Jake. What was she doing? He was my best friend not hers he wouldn't be interested in her anyway. We sat down at the table as Jake ordered a coke and a chocolate milk shake the way the waitress was looking at him was annoying me.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked noticing my anger towards the waitress but I didn't want to worry him.

"Nothing" I said then I saw her coming back with our drinks so I distracted myself by reading the menu.

"What can I get you to eat then?" The waitress asked I looked up from the menu and she was checking Jake out I've seen it in movies and magazines. Jake noticed me glaring at the waitress and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll have a Lasagne and what about you Ness?" Jake asked the waitress actually faced me but the look she gave me was with anger maybe it was because he was paying more attention to me then her.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli like my mom" I said I would show mommy how I had the same as her.

The waitress walked off then and Jake said "What was that Ness you've never glared at someone before?"

"Nothing I just didn't like the way she was looking at you" I said then I took a moth full off chocolate milk shake and Jake let it go knowing I didn't want to talk about it. Our food came then Jake handed me my pretend BBQ sauce making it taste amazing. We ate in silence but he was finished before me, of course, so went to pay the bill. I was eating while watching the waitress again I didn't understand why I was so worried about her checking Jake out. Jake came back over as I got my coat on we left but before I went I gave the waitress a cold smile causing her to glare at me.

"Wow Ness you really have an issue with the waitress" Jake said laughing but I didn't find it funny. We drove home in silence everyone would be home by now so I could talk to mommy. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow everyone was going shopping and mommy was buying my first bra how embarrassing.

I walked through the door straight over to mommy I heard daddy sigh at my thoughts he must have seen what had happened.

"Mommy I need to talk to you" I said pulling her by the hand I could see everyone looking at me with concern but Daddy and Uncle Jasper were looking at me with shock. Mommy held my hand as we ran out to the garden so no one could hear. I showed her everything that happened at the restaurant with the waitress and she smiled.

"You was jealous sweetie it's nothing bad you and Jake have spent every second of the day together so of course your going to be jealous" Mommy said hugging me I guess it wasn't nothing bad. Me and Jake have spent all of our time together as we missed each other so much.

"Mushroom ravioli?" Mommy asked then she smiled as I giggled it was tasty with chocolate everything is.

"Come on" Mommy said giggling then we ran back to the house everyone was looking at us as we entered the house Jake looked worried but I gave him a smile to reassure him.

"Ness you sold all of your paintings!" Mommy cheered then everyone stood up clapping I did it again every single one? This time they was double the amount but I still did it, twenty paintings sold. I jumped up and down in joy I couldn't believe it did people really enjoy my art?

"That's amazing!" I shrieked everyone started to laugh at me as I jumped around the room.

"Well done we are very proud of you now it's gone past your bed time" Daddy said smiling then I stopped bouncing and sighed. I said my goodnight to everyone giving Jake a massive hug then I ran home with mommy and daddy.

"Good night sweetie" Mommy said as we got through the door she gave me a quick hug then ran to the kitchen.

"Good night darling" Daddy said kissing my forehead then disappearing to the kitchen as well they must be cooking for me as I was the only one that eats. I ran to my bedroom to do my bed time routine then I jumped into bed closing my eyes for a peaceful sleep with no nightmares.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock I had to get up early as we had to go shopping everyone did. I got up and jumped into the shower starting my morning routine. I put on a pair of jeans and a top with a jacket as it was winter so you was supposed to wrap up warm. When I was ready and my hair was dried I ran to the kitchen where daddy chocolate omelets were waiting for me.

"Morning" Mommy and daddy said mixing up batches of brownies and cakes for me they was always cooking.

"Did you cook all night?" I asked then they looked at each other so I decided not to know. Mommy put the batches in the fridge ready to put in the oven later on.

"Let's go!" Mommy shouted once I finished breakfast then me and daddy looked at each other with shock mommy was never up for going shopping before.

"Come on I want to buy my baby's first bra" Mommy said the I sighed blushing of embarrassment today was going to be so embarrassing. We ran to the main house were everyone was ready and waiting for us. I ran to Jake jumping on top of him as he laughed.

"Morning Ness" Jake said grinning today was going to be more fun with Jake but more embarrassing at the same time.

"Morning" I said then everyone ran out to the garage to get in everyone's cars. The way to Seattle was spent with mommy talking about how I grow up so fast becoming a teenager more and more each day. We parked in the car park then met up with everyone else.

"Nessie ready to get her first bra" Uncle Emmett teased causing Aunt Rose to whack him.

"It's not funny it's embarrassing for her" Aunt Rose said giving me an apologetic look. Mommy and Alice led the way to a shop that sold bra's Jake was walking with me hiding his laugh at least someone tried.

"Ness come one" Mommy called then I sighed giving Jake a smile and walking into the shop I didn't bother to turn to see my Uncles and Seth silently laughing, my daddy, Grandpa, John and Jake smiling hiding they laughter. I noticed mommy, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, grandma and Emily were in the shop as well. Mommy pulled me to the changing room throwing me all kinds of bra's from spotty ones to plain white ones. This is so embarrassing I thought to myself as I tried the bra's on. In the end I ended up having two bags full with bra's I refused to look at any of the men from my family until they stopped laughing but Jake didn't laugh so he could talk to me. Mommy was only taking in small breathes she still was trying to control her thirst around humans. Everyone looked happy though compared to what happened over a week a go I guess everyone just wanted to forget about it I couldn't remember most of it.

"Come on I have a surprise" Aunt Alice said in excitement then she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with everyone following behind. She held my sleeve so I couldn't hear what she was thinking I turned to daddy and he was smiling what has she done? She stopped outside a shop that said 'Godiva' it was a chocolate shop I turned to look at Aunt Alice and she was smiling.

"Shopping for chocolate!" She shouted running into the shop at human speed I followed behind as she grabbed a basket. They had a cute sunflower shaped chocolate in a bag so me and Aunt Alice got them then she got me some chocolate biscuits.

"How about some hot chocolate powder?" Aunt Alice asked I've never tried that before.

"Yeah" I said then Aunt Alice put it in the shopping basket that was almost full to the top I looked around to see all of my family buying all different kinds of chocolate. I noticed Aunt Alice picking up all kinds of chocolate and putting them in the basket it was making me hungry.

"Let's pay for this then we can go home and you can have a feast I believe they is a movie you want to show someone" Aunt Alice said then she winked at me but I couldn't remember what. My family have been spoiling me and wanting to have family time all the time lately they really did miss me. We paid then walked back to the car I made mommy carry the bags full of bra's as it was to embarrassing. When we got home Aunt Rose, mommy, Aunt Alice and grandma ran off to the kitchen with the bags full of chocolate.

"Sweetie what you was thinking in the shop is true everyone missed you and wants to spend as much time as they can with you" Daddy said walking with me to the living room with Jake next to me.

"I know I like it I missed you all too" I said sighing at the month that was spent without seeing anyone I loved I was lucky to have Emily and John with me but poor Peter no one knew what happened to him.

"Peter was killed by Joham as Peter went to stop Joham from going up to get you to do something" Daddy said and I felt the tears in my eyes Emily and John came out then hearing what daddy said with shock.

"We was out and when we came back he was gone it was the day Nessie's arm was broke on purpose" Emily said then everyone winced at the thought I winced at the memory of the pain.

"He died trying to stop him" Daddy said the tears had fallen down my face I couldn't believe Peter was killed protecting me I felt Jake rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"But wait Joham didn't know that you had to set a vampire on fire to completely kill them..." John said then everyone gasped in shock was Peter still alive? If so where was he? We all ran to the kitchen where Aunt Alice was getting bowls of chocolate ready. Mommy was making me some hot chocolate which smelt really delicious but they was all smiling hearing our conversation.

"Show me what he looks like" Aunt Alice asked then I showed her a picture of Peter as she scanned for his future. Peter was alive his body was dumped in the middle of the sea but he was determined to find us.

"He's alive and he's looking for us!" I shouted then we all cheered in delight I couldn't believe it but when was he going to find us?

"He's swimming trying to find the nearest place which is going to be Portugal and then he's going to swim back to America he remembers you telling him about where we lived in Forks it's going to take him a few weeks to find us" Aunt Alice said Peter was on his way to his new home.

"So the crazy scientist couldn't work out how to destroy a vampire?" Jake asked then laughed but it was a good thing as daddy and Peter was alive.

"What amazing news though" Grandma said I couldn't wait to see Peter again it had been a few weeks.

"Ness look what I managed to get" Uncle Emmett said walking into the room with his hands behind his back. He pulled them out and he had Bolt on DVD in his hand it wasn't even out yet and he had it.

"How?" I asked in shock this was the movie that reminded me of me and Jake and now even more. I was the girl Penny and Jake was Bolt who always saved Penny and was they for her.

"Secret" Uncle Emmett said laughing then we all walked into the living room to watch Bolt. I sat with Jake and Seth so we could eat the chocolate then I had my hot chocolate which was amazing.

"See it reminds me of us" I said to Jake at the end of the movie as everyone laughed . The bit at the end where Bolt saved Penny was like when Jake saved me from Joham.

"Yeah I'm a super wolf" Jake said then everyone laughed again but I guess he was always they to save me.

"Jake you were a cute puppy when you was little" Emily said then I ran over to Emily. She showed me Jake's past with him as a baby and a toddler with Rachel and Rebecca he was adorable.

"Aww Jake you look so cute" I said and then I saw Jake and Seth playing together on La-push beach as toddlers.

"Seth you too" I said then Jake and Seth sighed of embarrassment now they know how I felt.

* * *

_**Hey I hope you liked the chapter so Peter is finding his way to the Cullen's! Yay he's alive! Please do review of what you think and the next chapter will be on later. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	42. Talking

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter it was really cute how Nessie got Jealous! Here's the next chapter it tells you what the next few chapters area about and someone turns up! Please do review the chapter it means a lot! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 42- Talking

Aunt Alice said that Peter will be arriving tomorrow and will follow our scent to our home. I was so excited I've been looking forward to this day for a few weeks now since I found out Peter was still alive. Mike and Tanya were turning up today the rest of the Denali's stayed in Alaska with Nahuel he didn't want to be here when we told Peter what happened. Tonight me, Jake and Seth were invited around Kim and Jared's as they had an announcement.

"About to turn" Aunt Alice called and then a car turned to go down our drive I wonder whether Mike and Tanya were together yet I hopped they was. Grandpa went to go get the door for them as we all sat in the living room waiting. I was sat next to Seth as Jake was patrolling today with Embry and would be back in time to take us to Kim's and Jared's.

Grandpa entered the room with Mike and Tanya who were holding hands everyone smiled at the sight she's been waiting too long to find her soul mate. They sat down on the sofa with grandma and grandpa with mommy and daddy sitting on the sofa opposite them with me and Seth. The rest of my family stood around watching I saw Uncle Emmett grinning this was going to be fun for him.

"Mike I know you don't understand what's gone on so me and Bella will explain" Daddy said then Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"When me and Bella got married and went on our honey moon she became pregnant with Nessie. Her pregnancy was only less then a month as Nessie grows at a fast rate she is only two and a half years old" Daddy said Mike turned to look at me with shock.

"She's two and a half but looks like a twelve-year-old?" Mike asked in shock looking back between me and my daddy.

"Yes she will be completely developed at the age of seven maybe even earlier and she has the mental age of around a fourteen year old" Daddy said. Mike sat in silence and then he turned back to my daddy with confusion causing daddy to sigh.

"I did leave Bella but I thought I was protecting her" Daddy said he regretted leaving mommy as she jumped of a cliff.

"Your whole family are vampires but you still went to high school?" Mike asked then everyone laughed lightly.

"Yes we blend in then when ever we move we start at a new high school or college or a job" Daddy said we could get a job if we wanted to? I've always wanted to teach I saw daddy smile at me listening to my thoughts.

"How boring" Mike said then everyone nodded in agreement I was really excited to go to school and I was defiantly getting a job.

"So Mike what do you think of this new Bella?" Uncle Emmett asked then mommy and daddy hissed at him I knew it was coming.

"She's defiantly changed from my memories I did have a crush on her as a human but now I've found someone a lot better" Mike said looking at Tanya.

"Did you hear that Edward? You wont have to put up with his thoughts about Bella any more" Uncle Emmett joked causing daddy to growl. Mike kept quiet though not being able to remember what he was thinking but he knew daddy read minds he knew all of our powers.

"Emmett shut up" Daddy hissed at him causing Uncle Emmett to laugh even more that was going to encourage him.

"Don't worry Edward no need to get all angry he's not nicking your girl any more he's nicking the girl who wouldn't leave you alone" Emmett said laughing causing Tanya and mommy to growl. Tanya liked my daddy?

"It was a long time a go Emmett and we have now both found the one person we can't live with out, two in Edward's case" Tanya said looking at me smiling.

"Emmett keep quiet now" Grandma said telling Uncle Emmett off but he just laughed.

"The past was the past let's just move on" Mike said then everyone apart from Uncle Emmett nodded in agreement.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like Peter will be here tomorrow"Esme said then Mike's face started to get confused.

"Peter's body was just dumped it wasn't set on fire his body reattached like mine did he's on his way over" Daddy said I looked at the scar across his neck every time I saw his scar it brought back memories when I watched him fall to the ground. Daddy gave me a smile I was just happy he was still alive he meant the world to me. I watched my daddy's smile get even bigger then he loved reading my mind at times like this.

"That's amazing news I remembered that day Joham was discussing ways of testing how long Nessie can go until her bones break. Peter didn't like the idea so attacked him but they was too many for him to take out" Mike said it didn't take him long to break my arm all he did was put pressure on my arm with his foot giving more and more pressure each second until it broke. I heard daddy growl then I gave him an apologetic look he hated it when I replayed memories like that but who could blame him. I got up and ran to my daddy's old room looking through his closet I found what I was looking for and ran back downstairs.

"Look Mike here's your year book my daddy brought this one as it was his first time at high school with mommy" I said then I gave him the book he looked through it remembering the faces then he stopped on one girl. I looked at where his eyes were looking it was at a girl named Jessica.

"Does she bring back memories?" Mommy asked smiling Tanya was looking over his shoulder smiling.

"Yes she was a good friend we were more than friends at times but it never lasted we were still together when I disappeared" Mike said then he turned the page to Angela, Tyler, Eric and Ben smiling at his friends.

"You can't see them again everyone still thinks your missing and you need to stay missing" Daddy said then Mike nodded his head in agreement it was best.

"What about Bella?" Mike asked then everyone looked at each other mommy never spoke about meeting her friends.

"I haven't seen them since the wedding but me and Edward are going to fake our death before we leave" Mommy said taking in a deep breath as daddy rubbed her back.

"Why?" Mike asked noticing it's not what my mommy wants to do but it was for the best as everyone keeps trying to get in contact with her.

"My mother and our friends keep trying to contact me it's best if we fake our death so they are safe" Mommy said but that meant she could never see her mommy again.

"But mom your never see your mom again" I said and that meant I would never meet my grandma.

"Were going away with her before me and Edward pretend to die" Mommy said I felt excited that I was going to meet her but it was the only time we was going to meet her.

"When and where are we going?" I asked I hopped Jake was coming I didn't want to be away from him again.

"Well were moving to Alaska for two years in September until your fifth birthday where we will move again for you to start school" Mommy said but what about Jake and when are we going away?

"Where going to England in a months time for a few weeks and then in June me and your mother will fake our death. Don't worry we have it all planned Jake and Seth are moving with us" Daddy said and I felt relived also excited I've always wanted to go to England. I looked over to my mommy I could tell she hated faking her death to her mother but it kept her safe.

"Mommy grandpa Charlie can always tell you how she's doing" I said that cheered her up a little but she was still sad she knew it was for the best though.

"Yeah I'm happy she gets to meet you though but only as our adoptive sister" Mommy said I gave her a hug cheering her up the next few months were going to be hard for her.

"Bella we could just pack up and go changing our numbers" Daddy said but mommy shock her head.

"That's not fair" Mommy said then the door opened and Jake came in noticing the tension.

"What's going on?" Jake asked looking at mommy then I ran over showing him everything and he just sighed.

"It's the best thing to do she's going to get sick worrying where you are" Jake said then mommy nodded in agreement.

"Bella it's a better decision" Aunt Alice said then that meant it was happening I saw mommy sit up and nod her head.

"Better go ring mom asking her about the trip" Mommy said then she got up with daddy following her.

"Ness, Seth you ready?" Jake asked then me and Seth got up walking over to the door we shouted bye to everyone then went into the garage in Jake's car it was raining like usual so I brought my umbrella. I hated my hair getting wet it didn't look very nice and what would Jake think if my hair was wet and horrible?

We arrived at Kim and Jared's everyone was already they so they must be waiting for us. The door opened for us with smiling faces I had a feeling I knew what the announcement was.

"Come in" Kim said then we all walked through to the living room where everyone was sat waiting. We sat down then Kim and Jared stood in front of everyone Jared had his arm around Kim.

"Were getting married!" Kim shouted then everyone cheered in delight all the girls ran over to look at Kim's ring I could see it from where I sat. It was silver with a diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds. I kept thinking about my mommy though having to fake her death to protect her mother it must be so hard.

"Nessie you ok?" Jake asked getting worried about me I was ok I was just worried about my mommy how was she going to say goodbye.

"I'm worried about mommy" I said sighing I've always wanted to meet my grandma but now it wasn't meeting it was saying goodbye.

"She will be fine she's strong she knows it will keep Renée safe" Jake said kneeling down in front of me.

"I know but she's going to be upset" I said I didn't want to move either I didn't want to leave grandpa or the pack, Billy or Rachel. I showed Jake and he just sighed.

"Everyone can come visit then we can come down and visit them" Jake said home was here in Forks everyone I loved was close by.

"What about Claire I promised I wouldn't be away for ages" I said I hated breaking promises especially to my best friend.

"Your see each other you won't be separated for ages" Jake said I knew we had to leave eventually as my family never aged but I didn't think it was this soon. Jake sat down as I leant my head on him I was happy for Kim and Jared I just didn't feel like celebrating.

"Go back to sleep" I heard a whisper then I opened my eyes to find Jake carrying me to the car I must have fallen asleep. I was so tired I closed my eyes again snuggling into Jake's chest breathing in his scent.

I woke up the next morning in my room I decided to forget about yesterday as Peter was arriving. I ran to my walk in wardrobe putting on a nice pair of jeans and a top. What would Jake think if I didn't look nice? If he was going to stay being my best friend I had to look nice. When I was ready I ran to the kitchen mommy and daddy was both looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked I checked myself out making sure I didn't have any marks on my clothes.

"Nothing were just shocked you're trying to impress Jake" Mommy said then I blushed it was only because I didn't want Jake to find a new best friend that dressed and looked better than me.

"Ness..." Daddy said then I pretended I didn't hear him digging into my daddy chocolate omelets.

"I'll meet you at the main house" Daddy said kissing mommy then he kissed my head then left. I sat in silence eating my breakfast then when I was done I went to brush my teeth. After I brushed my teeth I met mommy then we ran to the main house I hopped Peter would be here soon.

"Morning" Everyone called from the garden I went out but Jake and daddy was missing where could they be?

"They be back soon they have gone for a talk" Grandma said noticing me looking for them I sighed it was obviously about me.

"He won't be here for another hour" Aunt Alice said smiling everyone was glad that Peter survived.

"Can we all take him for his first hunt?" I asked I wanted to do that with Emily and John but I didn't get the chance.

"It's not the best idea you coming it would be his first time hunting animal blood and human blood runs through your body" Uncle Jasper said I guess I couldn't go then. Jake and daddy walked out of the forest but Jake stopped as daddy carried on walking.

"Jake wants to talk to you" Daddy said then I ran off to join Jake I didn't know what they spoke about but I knew I wasn't going to like it. We walked into the forest I didn't need to look behind to know that everyone was looking at us. After about five minutes of walking Jake stopped causing me to stop.

"Ness your dad told me what you was thinking this morning I want you to know that I don't care what you look like your still my best friend" Jake said I felt the tears fill my eyes no one understood though daddy wouldn't even let me explain. I didn't want Jake to ever leave or never be far away from me ever again I was worried that someone who looked better than me and dressed better than me would take my best friend away from me.

"Ness?" Jake asked with worry I know he imprinted on me but I was worried he was going to walk into someone else and imprint on them I didn't want him to go I didn't want to be alone and away from him again. I was sobbing now and Jake was kneeling in front of me with concern in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Jake asked then I showed him everything I was thinking as he sighed taking it in.

"Is this to do with the waitress?" Jake asked but I didn't respond "Ness your my only best friend my only imprint no one can ever replace you and I am certainly not ever leaving you. You don't need to get dressed up for me to stay being your best friend you can look like a monster and I still wouldn't care. Your my best friend because of how special and a wonderful person you are not the way you look" Jake said rubbing my tears away.

"But what if you find a girl and get married you won't have time to be with your best friend your be too busy with your family" I said starting to cry again.

"I'm not interested in any girls I only want my best friend" Jake said smiling I knew he meant it. I hugged him crying onto his shoulder he was never going to leave me.

"Never ever going to leave you" Jake said hugging me tight I was happy now knowing Jake would never leave me.

"Jake you know you said that imprinting is where you would be anything I need a friend, brother, a lover or a protector?" I asked he looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah?" He asked causing a crease between his eyebrows it was the look when he was thinking things through.

"All the over imprints are married and getting married so if we wanted to would we get married?" I asked Jake he was my best friend but could my feelings change?

"Depends on the future but were always be best friends" Jake said I could end up marrying Jake? I liked that idea marrying my best friend but I didn't feel that way for him.

"We should go back Peter will be here soon" Jake said I was glad I wasn't touching him so he couldn't hear what I was thinking.

"I'll race you" I said then I took off I heard him laugh then start running. Of course I won I always won but everyone was watching us with curiosity I guess daddy didn't tell them like he was supposed to keep everyone's thoughts to himself but I forgived him it made me understand a lot better and stopped me worrying.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm glad it helped" Daddy said I gave him a hug then I went and sat down with Jake. We sat waiting for Peter to come through the woods Aunt Alice said he would disappear in a few minutes. I heard the whoosh in the woods then everyone turned to find Peter standing at the edge of the garden.

"Peter!" Me and Emily shouted running up too him attacking him to the ground as we hugged him.

"I didn't think I would be missed but I'm glad to see you better" Peter said sitting up then everyone else came to join us.

"This is daddy, mommy, Jake, grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esmé, Seth, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Tanya and you already know Mike, Emily and John" I said pointing out to everyone.

"Nice to meet you" Peter said introducing himself to everyone I was so happy he was finally here.

"Thank you Peter for looking out for my daughter and risking your life to save her" Daddy said shaking his hand. Peter went round talking to everyone talking about his journey then everyone sat down. I showed Peter what happened from my point of view then from Jake's through Emily seeing the past.

"Only one person killed? Edward lost his head? You was almost died and then Nahuel broke his leg killing his father?" Peter said in shock then we all nodded.

"How awful I'm glad you are fine and safe now I'm glad everyone is" Peter said shaking his head at what he just saw.

"We wouldn't have won without you, Emily and John" Daddy said then everyone agreed they really did help with out them I would be dead.

"I'm glad I could help now how about some mountain lion I've heard they taste the best" Peter said winking at me then everyone laughed.

"Jake, Seth you stay with Ness the rest of us will go" Daddy said then everyone disappeared leaving the three of us.

"Bolt?" Jake asked grinning then we ran back to the living room to watch our favourite movie Bolt with Seth eating chocolate. Watching movies with my best friends was my favourite thing to do.

* * *

_**Yay! Peter has arrived but poor Bella having to fake her death but it's for the best! I hopped you liked the chapter I guess you could say Nessie has a little crush on Jake but thought it was because she was scared of loosing her best friend. Please do review the chapter! The next on will be on tomorrow! **_

_**Please I need help with story lines for my Bella and Rose story, Elena's story and Annabella's please if you have any ideas write them in a review or email me! It would help a lot! I also need something to happen in Isla's story I think you need to have some action to make it interesting but I'm not sure what? Please help! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	43. London

Chapter 43- London

Today me, mommy, daddy and Jake were going to London to spend the week with my grandma Renée and my step-grandpa Phil. I wasn't allowed to call them grandma and grandpa though as they wasn't allowed to know I was mommy and daddy's daughter.

"What are you going to do about her eyes?" Jake asked I had my mommy's chocolate coloured eyes so if grandma Renée saw them she could work it out like grandpa Charlie did.

"I've got that sorted, here" Aunt Alice said then she handed me a few boxes of contact lenses for a blue. Having blue eyes for a week was going to be interesting and funny. I ran to the bath room to put the contact lenses in to see what they looked like. I ran back to the living room then everyone looked at me with shock.

"You look pretty with blue but I prefer the brown" Jake said I blushed at Jake's compliment causing my Uncle's to laugh.

"Now that's the eyes sorted let's get going were meeting Renée and Phil in the airport" Daddy said they flew up to Seattle to catch a plane to London with us. I said my goodbyes to my family and Seth I hated being separated from them for a week but I had mommy, daddy and Jake. All our suitcases were in the back already I had my polka dot suitcase which was packed by Aunt Alice so I was dreading what was in they. Our family waved us off then as we drove down the drive towards Seattle airport I was excited I've never been to England before.

We arrived at the airport it was busy the airport always was we all carried our suitcases I pulled mine along while carrying my backpack full of snacks and my phone. Renée and Phil's plane had arrived half an hour ago so we was supposed to meet them outside our flight gate. Daddy got in line to get out tickets while we all sat around waiting. When he got the tickets we walked over to our gate. I recognised her face from the pictures mommy showed me she was standing they smiling at the sight of mommy with her brown hair tied back she was really pretty.

"Bella!" She called then we walked over and she hugged her daughter tight it's been almost three years since they last saw each other and this was the last week they would ever see each other.

"Hey mom" Mommy said hugging her mom trying to avoid touching her skin she didn't seem to bothered by mommy looking perfect and having pale skin or her golden eyes.

"Glad to see you better" Grandma Renée said then she looked around to the rest of us smiling "Good to see you too Edward" Renée said smiling.

"You too Renee and Phil" Daddy said grinning I wonder what they must be thing probably thinking how mommy has changed.

"Mom do you remember Sarah's and Billy's son Jacob?" Mommy asked did Renée know Jake as a baby?

"Yes Jacob it's great to see you again and who is this" Grandma Renée asked smiling at Jake and then at me she was a really happy person.

"This is Vanessa known as Nessie" Mommy said I looked at her confused but then I realised my name had Renée in we didn't want her guessing like grandpa did.

"Nice to meet you Nessie I'm Renée and this is my husband Phill" Grandma Renée said pointing him out to me and Jake. I was so glad I finally meet my grandma Renée.

"Shall we get on our plane?" Daddy asked I had to call daddy and mommy by they first names as they were pretending to be my adoptive brother and sister. Everyone followed daddy up to the gate were he showed our tickets then Phill showed his and grandma Renee's. On the plane we had to sit in twos so I sat with Jake.

"It's an eleven hour flight" I said sighing that was going to be boring I got out my phone but they was no signal.

"Eleven hours with me" Jake said grinning then I shook my head at him I guess it wouldn't be so boring after all. I got out all the chocolate in my bag which took up most of the bag.

"Chocolate feast?" I asked then Jake took a bar of chocolate so I took that as a yes. The plane took of then but I wasn't scared this time I knew the time was going to drag though. I didn't see the TV on the seat in front of us so me and Jake spent that eleven hours eating chocolate while watching TV. At one point we ran out of chocolate so we brought some more from the woman. The plane landed in London and I was excited we walked through to collect our suit cases. Then we went to catch a taxi to our hotel which was called Plaza on the river. When we arrived at the hotel daddy went and booked us into our suite it was late afternoon in London coming up for evening.

"Follow me" Daddy said then we all followed him with our suitcases up to the top of the hotel where our suite was. He put the key in the door then opened the door to a massive room that was the living room it was pastel colours with greens. They was a balcony that looked over London I wonder how my parents where going to hunt? I went hunting yesterday so I was fine but my mommy and daddy would have to hunt some point this week.

"Your bedrooms over they" Mommy said then pointed showing grandma and Phill they room I wonder where my room was.

"Jake, Nessie yours is in there" Daddy said then me and Jake walked to our room as daddy took his and mommy's suitcases to their room. Me and Jake started to unpack in the two wardrobes I've never had a wardrobe before I've always had a walk in wardrobe. Our room had the pastel and green colours with two beds for me and Jake. I noticed that Aunt Alice had mainly packed me dresses some off them were really nice.

"Jake, Ness were going out for dinner in five minutes" Daddy called from outside our door. I picked up one of the cute pink skater dresses with white polka dots then I ran to the bath room to quickly change.

"You ready?" Jake asked I nodded my head and then we walked out to the living room to meet everyone else. Chino Latino was the restaurant I looked at Jake he had my pretend BBQ sauce in his hand. Everyone ordered sushi I never had it before but I knew it would taste good with chocolate.

"So Nessie how long have you been living with the Cullen's?" Grandma Renée asked me it really was since I was born but she couldn't know that I hate lieing but it was the best to do.

"Two years ago Bella and Edward were away with Carlisle at a medical centre for diseases. Esmé my adoptive mother found me in the hospital where she was dropping off some paper work for Carlisle. I lost my mother in a car accident Esmé was they to cheer me up and offered me a place to live I was ten at the time" I said that was the story I was told to say I looked at daddy and he smiled at me.

"How awful Esmé is so sweet I've been thinking about adopting" Grandma Renée said then I saw mommy smile with happiness but I could see the pain in her eyes knowing she would never meet her adoptive brother or sister.

"Really? You should" Mommy said it gave grandma something to focus on when dealing with mommy's death.

"Yeah we found a young girl at the age of eight she lost both of her parents in a fire I was looking into adopting her names Hannah" Grandma said smiling with Phill.

"Mom go for it" Mommy said then grandma and Phill looked at each other and smiled that meant they was going to adopt Hannah.

"When we got home we will" Grandma said I saw mommy smile she was going to have something to concentrate on now instead of getting upset about mommy dieing. Our meal came then I covered the sushi in my pretend BBQ sauce grandma and Phill didn't question me. Phill and daddy were talking about baseball while eating while mommy and grandma Renée were talking about Hannah. Mommy and daddy were trying to hide they disgusted faces as they ate their dinner it was funny for me and Jake to watch. After dinner we all went back up to our suite to catch up on our sleep. Everyone apart from mommy and daddy who were spending the night watching TV in their bedroom.

"Night Jake" I said jumping into bed as he got into his I liked it when we shared rooms as he was the last person I would see before I went to bed then the first when I woke up.

"Night Ness" Jake said then he was out of it already snoring I giggled quietly then turned over closing my eyes. I woke up the next morning early with pains in my tummy everyone was still asleep so I wondered to my parents room knocking on the door.

"Come in" Mommy said then I opened my door they was dressed but watching a documentary about world war two I guess it was one of daddy's history lessons.

Daddy laughed then said "What are you doing up so early?" I'm not to sure myself I just woke up with pains in my tummy.

"What do you mean pains in your tummy?"Daddy asked with confusion and concern then he looked at mommy but she just smiled.

"Wait here" Mommy said then she walked out of the room then the door to enter the suite shut. I sat with daddy as he told me about his days during the war I could hear how worried he was though. Mommy appeared then carrying a bag smiling why did she got to the shop.

"Edward out" Mommy said then daddy left the room he was still going to be able to hear anyway but I think he knew what was going on as he was smiling.

"Ness I believe your about to start your period" Mommy said I remember grandpa and mommy telling me about periods but they didn't know weather I could have them.

"Really?" I asked then mommy nodded handing me the bag I went to the toilet to go put a pad on which was what they were called. I read the instructions following them it felt weird like I was wearing nappy's again.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" Mommy asked I nodded my head then we walked out into the living room where Jake and daddy were smiling. I blushed causing them to laugh but I followed mommy where she started making breakfast.

"Morning" Grandma and Phill called walking out of they bedroom me and Jake were in the middle of eating our breakfast. Mommy gave grandma and Phill some breakfast.

"You not eating?" Grandma asked mommy and daddy as they sat they waiting for us.

"No we've already eaten" Mommy said when I was done I walked to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans with a top and jacket then brushed my teeth I was excited to go looking around London. When I went back to the living room grandma and Phill had gone off to get dressed. I watched the news sitting next to Jake then grandma and Phill came out.

"Everyone ready?" Grandma Renée asked then we all followed them out of the suite. We caught the bus to our first stop buckling palace where the queen lived they was solders marching along the front then the British flag was waving on the top of the palace. Mommy took lots of pictures with me standing outside then ones of Phill and grandma and everyone. We then went to Piccadilly where most of the theatres where mommy and daddy stopped outside one of the theatres.

"Where watching hairspray" Mommy said then everyone looked at her in shock no one knew we would be watching a show today.

"Bella you didn't tell me how much do I owe you?" Grandma Renée asked but mommy shook her head at her.

"It's on us along with the trip" Mommy said then we all walked into the theatre it was crowded full with everyone who was here to watch the morning show.

"Ness do you want a program?" Daddy asked me I walked with him to buy a program that had the cast and pictures in. We then went through the doors to where daddy showed the man our tickets. Jake sat on my left then daddy sat on my right followed by mommy then grandma Renée then Phill. The show began and I was singing along the whole time I loved the film hairspray.

"Do you want some chocolate ice cream?" Jake asked me during the intermission I was kind of hungry.

"Yes please" I said then Jake got up going over to the little stall my mommy was talking to grandma Renée and Phill about the future saying how she and Edward were moving to Alaska to settle down for when they started university in September. That was the story then they was going to pretend to have a car accident they had enrolled at Alaska's university to make the story look more real.

_Is mommy alright _I thought to daddy this was going to be hard for her but I knew saying goodbye was going to be even worse.

I touched daddy then he thought _She's going to be upset at first but she will be fine grandpa Charlie will tell her how Renée is getting on._

_Why does mommy have to fake her death though? _I thought I knew it was to protect them from the Volturi.

_Renée was deciding to move to Forks to be near her daughter that's why she wasn't sure whether to adopt Hannah or not but she would have done anyway she would have found out then causing everyone to be in danger. _Daddy thought.

_But what about grandpa Charlie he knows but is he in danger? _I asked worried for grandpa Charlie.

_Yes and no the Volturi know about Charlie but he mainly knows through the wolf's so they can't do anything plus they won't go near Charlie as he's always around the wolf's _Daddy thought Leah lived with Sue and grandpa Charlie now so he was safe it made sense why they were doing it to protect grandma Renée, Phil and Hannah.

"Here you go Ness" Jake said handing me my chocolate ice cream he got himself some ice cream too he sat down then the show began again. The show was really good it was funny when all the girls cheered when Link came onto stage. I didn't think he was that good-looking no where near as good-looking as my Jake.

"Let's go to the rainforest café for Nessie" Grandma Renée said I was a bit too old for the rainforest café but we all agreed to go anyway. I ordered the cheese burger with chips as it looked normal with my pretend BBQ sauce.

"Nessie do you enjoy school what about you Jake?" Grandma Renée asked us I've never been to school before but I guess a normal child at my age did.

"Yes I love to do English and Art" I said I've never even had a lesson of English I was just able to read. I've had art lessons though with Carmen but she said I didn't really need them.

"Yeah I'll be graduating this year" Jake lied I hated the fact that I caused him to stop going high school but I was going to make sure he would graduate.

"Will you be going to college?" Grandma Renee asked Jake but college wasn't his thing unless he could do mechanics.

"I was thinking about opening a garage" Jake said I smiled I knew he would say something to do with cars and mechanics. Our food came then and we all began to eat silently with just the sound effects of the thunder above our heads and the conversations of others around us. I was watching mommy and daddy's faces as they ate trying to act like the food tasted delicious. Mine tasted delicious but that was only because of the chocolate. After everyone finished eating we decided to go to the London eye. It was massive I've never been able to jump that high or jump from that height if I did I would have broken my ankles.

"Me and Phill will pay this time" Grandma Renee said then she and Phill ran off to get tickets before mommy could even protest. They came back and we got in line ready to go on I was excited I've never been this high up before daddy or Jake never allowed me. When we was on our carriage the wheel moved slowly it took twenty minutes for it to get to the top.

"Look Jake big Ben" I said pointing out big Ben to Jake I've only seen it on TV before and it was now across the river from me.

"Yeah then that's the parliament" Jake said pointing to the building next to big Ben I could see the whole of London and everyone looked like ants on the floor but if I concentrated they looked the normal height again. When we came off they was a little gift shop so I decided to get my family some gifts I brought Uncle Jasper a Sherlock homes chess set, Aunt Alice a statue of a fairy, Aunt Rose a heart-shaped union Jack necklace, Uncle Emmett a solider teddy, grandma Esmé a London eye snow globe then finally I got grandpa some old British coins. The next week was going to be fun.


	44. Memorial

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! I was going to do another chapter in London but I thought I would skip it to the memorial:(! This is a sad chapter but it does have somthing shocking that I randomly came up with! I thought it would be interesting I'm sure you can work out why ;) Please do review the chapter though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- shop/teens/dresses-and-playsuits/teens-red-lace-be lted-dress_258350060

* * *

Chapter 44- Memorial

It had been a month and a half since our trip to London it was amazing we went to the London dungeons, London tower and we went on a boat under the tower bridge. I remember when mommy said good-bye to grandma Renée she was a mess. She held it together though until we got to the car then she let it out on daddy we were they for an hour as she sobbed I was crying at the sight of mommy I haven't seen her act like that since the day I almost died and when I was taken. Today was the memorial for mommy and daddy I had to go with Jake, the Denali's and my family. Mike and Nahuel was staying at home with daddy to make sure mommy didn't come up too Fork's high school. Everyone had to dress in the colour red as my mommy and daddy were deeply in love. Aunt Alice helped cause the accident but they had mommy and daddy crash into a river and drown they pretended to be dead for a few hours not breathing then we pretended to bury them in Alaska but mommy and daddy got out the coffin before. It was really sad to see my parents be buried but they wasn't in the coffin.

"Your ready" Aunt Alice told me I was wearing a red lace dress with a black belt I wasn't getting too fancy as it was supposed to be my parents memorial but all the humans thought I was they adoptive sister so I had to call grandma Esmé mommy.

"Looks good do I have to wear the contacts?" I asked I hated them whenever I concentrated on something the detail on the lenses popped up.

"Yes Renée and the humans that knew Bella would be there" Aunt Alice said and then she helped me put the contacts in. When I was ready we went downstairs were everyone was in red and was waiting. Mommy was sobbing onto daddy we was leaving for Alaska next week.

"Let's get going" Grandpa Carlisle said then we all left I went with grandpa and grandma with Jake. Jake was wearing a red shirt with black trousers and shoes he had a rose pinned to his shirt I noticed all the men in my family did. We arrived at Fork's high school they was a big sign saying 'memorial of Bella and Edward Cullen'

"Jake I don't think I can do this" I said pretending my parents was dead while pretending they wasn't my parents was a lot.

"Your be fine just stay with me" Jake said I nodded my head then he held my hand as we went to join the rest of my family. Peter, Emily and John had now changed they last name to Cullen so they was apart of us. We entered the gym with everyone telling us 'sorry for your loss' at the end of the room was a stage then in front was seats covered in red sheets. Everyone was here including the pack talking about my parents. Grandpa Charlie looked uncomfortable as he was in on it but only went along with it to protect Renée and Hannah. Grandma Renée was stood with Phil and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that must be Hannah my Aunt Hannah. Grandma Renée was crying onto Phil it was hard to see.

"Can everyone take they seats" A young woman called with brown hair and brown eyes she was in mommy's yearbook it was her friend Angela. We all sat down at the front with me seating next to Jake.

"Bella and Edward were sadly killed on the fourteenth of May 2009 and will be missed. Bella came to Forks attending this very school she was one of my closest friends a lovely girl easy to get along with. The love she had for Edward was beyond words they really couldn't live without each other. Bella Italia was where Edward and Bella had they first date when they bumped into each other. Ever since then the two of them have been in love even when Edward had to move Bella still loved him and was depressed with out him. The two of them will never be forgotten and will always be remembered" Angela said then she looked towards grandpa Charlie and grandma Renée. They got up and walked onto the stage grandma couldn't talk because she was sobbing.

"Bella my daughter I never really got to see her grow up but when she moved back to Forks she changed my life she always had something cooking in the oven or was washing the dishes. I remember when she first brought Edward home for me to meet him I wasn't too sure at first I thought he was just a typical teenage boy. I was wrong but I did give Edward a hard time banning him from the house I even grounded Bella from seeing him. Now when I look back all I see is young love they were soul mates made for each other. But Edward did have to put up with some competition, Jacob. Since Bella came back from the medical centre for diseases I've noticed how Edward stood by her every step of the way he could have gone out had a life but he didn't. Since then I've learnt more about they relationship they really can't live without each other and I couldn't be more proud about my Bella. She and Edward will be missed dearly but they will never be forgotten" Grandpa Charlie said I didn't notice I was crying.

"My Bella it was just over a month a go we was in London together I always knew you and Edward belonged to each other. I just can't believe how time has changed since then I will always miss you my Bella and you will always be in my heart" Grandma Renée said then she and Grandpa Charlie sat down. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esmé, Jake, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose then I had to make a speech. I only had to make a speech because grandma Renée wanted me too.

"We adopted Edward when he was about twelve he too lost his parents in a car accident. My son and my daughter in law will be missed not just by our family but by everyone who knew them. When I first met Bella I was happy for my son and I could see how happy he was. Bella brought him back to life made him see hope. I couldn't be more proud of my son and they both would be truly missed" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"I don't know what to say really no mother wants to lose their son or daughter but losing both your son and daughter in law is one of the worst feelings. Edward made me proud in everything he did then when I saw the happiness he had with Bella I knew they would spend forever together. Forever wasn't the case though but they will be remembered and they would be forever in our hearts" Grandma said then she and grandpa sat down as Jake got up.

"I knew Bella at such a young age we use to play together make mud pies while our fathers fished but we have grown up since then in many ways. When Bella first moved back to Forks I had to admit I did have a little crush but of course she went for the perfect Edward. When Edward moved she needed a best friend so I was they for her my feelings for her grew but she hadn't moved on from Edward she never did. When Edward returned I tried persuading her to be with me and not him she wouldn't listen though but I'm glad she didn't listen. I didn't realise they love until now me and Bella were always supposed to be friends just friends as she brought me a new life that made me see light instead of darkness. I used to hate the Cullen's I couldn't even say the word Cullen but now I am really a Cullen thanks to Bella. She and Edward will be missed but they will never be forgotten" Jake said then he sat down I looked at him in shock but he just smiled.

"Well Eddie what can I say my brother. You had to put up with all the couples in the house but when you came across the clumsy Bella you changed you were happier. I loved Bella like a little sister teasing her and making jokes about her clumsiness. The two off them couldn't be without each other when they was separated they both were depressed but Edward he went through a lot putting up with all the boys after Bella. The two of them made our family better in so many ways my brother and sister will never be forgotten" Uncle Emmett said.

"Edward you was always there for me you always knew what I was going through and understood. Me and Bella didn't have the best of starts I didn't think it was a good idea at first but when I saw the love the two of them had together it changed my mind. No one could stop them from being together no one could stand between them. The two of them will always be remembered as one you couldn't have one without the other and the two of them shall be missed" Uncle Jasper said it really felt like my parents had gone but I knew they wasn't.

"When I first moved into the Cullen's they was only one person who understood me, Edward. The two of us have been so close getting on together but yeah at times we did have our arguments about decisions but it all worked out in the end. Now Bella she wasn't just my sister she was my best friend but she was a pain with her fashion sense. I knew since the start she and Edward would always be together and I know for a fact that they will be missed" Aunt Alice said.

"Me and Edward haven't always gotten on we've never been on the same page but when I realised the love he had for Bella we were on the same page and stayed on that page. I didn't like Bella at the start for reasons but while she was sick I was they with Edward to care for her causing our friendship to blossom. Now she is my little sister that I love and will always love along with my brother they will always be in my hearts along with everyone else's" Aunt Rose said I got up as it was now my go I didn't know what to say but I couldn't call them my parents.

"I haven't known Bella and Edward for long but I love them so much when I first came to live with them Bella was still sick so I didn't see them for a while. I remember when I first met them I was excited but felt my new family was complete. Bella wasn't just my sister she was my best friend she was always they for me during the hard times we have been through a lot together through the past few months. Edward he was easy to get on with we could have conversations about anything. He and Jake were the worriers always worrying about me it's going to feel weird now with just one person worrying about me. They felt like my second mommy and daddy along with Esmé and Carlisle. Edward taught me how to play a piano so I would like to play the lullaby he made for me and Bella" I said then I walked over to the piano whipping away the tears I knew they wasn't dead but pretending they were was horrible. I sat down on the piano and began to play the lullaby he wrote for me then followed by mommy's lullaby. When I was done everyone was standing clapping for me. I sat back down to Jake whipping away more tears he put his arm around me hugging me.

"That was lovely" He whispered I gave him a smile but I couldn't wait to go home. A girl got up on the stage her name was Jessica I remembered her from mommy's year book.

"Well I can't play the piano or anything but I just want to talk about Bella and Edward. When Bella first came to town I was jealous with all the men she was getting especially Edward. I didn't like Bella at the start but as I got to know her better we started to get on. I guess we was never best of friends but she was one of my friends. I was always jealous of her and Edward as before Bella came he wasn't interested in any girls but they really did love each other. When Bella and Edward got married I thought she was pregnant but now I realise they was getting married because they were really in love" Jessica said smiling at the audience then walked of.

"I've put together a slide show of Bella and Edward together" Angela said then she started the slide show of pictures on the projector behind her. Pictures of mommy and daddy from school came up then a picture on mommy's birthday. They had pictures of their wedding then recent pictures from London it finished with a picture of me with them.

"Always in our hearts and loved by everyone" Angela said then she got down off the stage everyone started talking to each other about mommy and daddy again. I went to go find grandpa Charlie I wanted to see if he was alright.

_Grandpa are you alright? _I thought to him as he stood with Sue it must be hard pretending your daughter is dead.

_Yes I'm fine it's hard seeing everyone go through the pain but it keeps everyone safe_ Grandpa said. I went to look for Jake then but he was standing with Jack laughing with the rest of the pack I walked over to see what everyone was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" I asked but then I saw Jack he was staring at Jessica I worked out what was going on and gasped Jack just imprinted.

"Go talk to her" I said then Jack walked of to Jessica how was we supposed to explain everything that's happened now?

_Dad Jack imprinted on Jessica _I texted to daddy Jake was still laughing he obviously worked out how awkward it was going to be with Mike and everything.

_Really? That's going to be interesting _Daddy texted back it certainly was Uncle Emmett walked over then.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Emmett asked then I showed him what happened and he was laughing as well he was going to enjoy this.

"I swear it just keeps getting better and better" Uncle Emmett said then he high-fived Jake. I rolled my eyes then walked off to meet Angela I've always wanted to meet Angela.

"Hello Angela I'm Vanessa known as Nessie Bella told me a lot about you" I said causing her to smile. I hated saying my name was Vanessa but having Renesmee around mommy's friends and family was risky.

"Hell Nessie it's nice to meet you I loved your speech and really?" Angela asked she seemed happy mommy talked about her.

"Yeah she said how you was a good friend to her" I said smiling I liked Angela she really was a nice girl I wasn't sure about Jessica.

"Bella was a good friend to me too" Angela said sighing then she excused herself to the toilet. I knew one person I had to meet to show mommy so I walked over to grandma Renée.

"Hey Renee" I said giving her a smile she had stopped crying now but I could still see how upset she was.

"Nessie it's good to see you again this is Hannah" She said touching her daughters back.

"It's nice to meet you Hannah I'm Nessie" I said I watched a smile spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you" Hannah said she was a lovely girl quite shy but sweet she was going to be raised well with Grandma Renée. I looked over to see Jack talking to Jessica they were looking at each other like they had fallen in love. They were talking about meeting up tomorrow at La Push I guess Jack was going to tell her which meant we would have to talk to her before we leave for Alaska.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! So Jack imprinted on Jessica how is that going to turn out? Seeing Mike the boy she's been searching for months then dealing with Bella and Edward being alive! The next chapter certainly is going to be interesting! Please do review the chapter though and I am still in need with help for a storyline for Elena! Isla is all sorted now thanks to a friend!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	45. Moving

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! I thought it was interesting brining Jessica in as an imprint! Here is the next chapter were Jessica finds everything out! I hope you like it you also have the moving in this chapter! Please do review I love to hear what you think!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's room- /beautiful-purple-room-theme-design-for-teen-girls /modern-girl-purple-room/

* * *

Chapter 45- Moving

Tomorrow we were moving to Alaska but today we had to talk to Jessica no one knew how it was going to turn out. Not even Aunt Alice as Jessica was around me, Nahuel and the wolf's. Mike was really worried as he and Jessica were dating before he went missing now he was with Tanya. We were all sat in the living room waiting for the car to turn down the drive. Jessica knew about wolf's now and she knew about vampires but she didn't know about us. A car turned to go down our drive then and everyone sat anxious at what was about to happen. Grandpa waited for the door to knock then he went to answer the door as Mike, mommy and daddy left the room. Mommy was still upset about everyone knowing she was dead but she was strong.

"Jack, Jessica so nice to see you please come in" Grandpa said then Jessica and Jack walked into the room. Jack looked nervous we all was but he sat down close to Jessica.

"Now Jessica we are going to tell you something but please let us explain before you freak out" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Ok..." Jessica said then she looked around the room to all the faces with confusion.

"Do you remember when Jack told you about vampires and how he and his pack got on with a coven?" Grandpa asked then Jessica got even more confused.

"Yeah..." Jessica asked this bit might make sense to her but when Mike, mommy and daddy came out that was going to be confusing.

"Well we are that coven everyone in this room is a vampire...Nessie or known as Renesmee and Nahuel are half vampires. You know Jake and Seth are wolf's" Grandpa said then Jessica looked around the room again in shock then she looked back at me again.

"Your all? Renesmee? I thought your name was Vanessa?" Jessica asked in shock Jack was trying to comfort her.

"Yes we are remember Jack told you about how we only hunt on animals and yes we said her name was Vanessa because she is Bella's and Edward's daughter and her real name made it look suspicious" Grandpa said then Jessica looked at me in shock.

"Renée? Esmé? I understand but how can she possible be they daughter?" Jessica asked confused I did look like a twelve-year-old so it was impossible if mommy and daddy where humans and I was.

"She's half vampire so grows at a fast rate she's going to be three in September at the age of seven she will be completely developed" Grandpa said.

"Their wedding was three years a go Bella wasn't pregnant?" Jessica said trying to work everything out she wasn't going to have much luck though.

"Bella was pregnant for less than a month, Nessie would you like to show her your life leaving out what's happened the last few months where get to that soon" Grandpa said then Jessica got even more confused. I walked up to Jessica putting my hand on her face showing her everything from when I was born up until Christmas leaving out the part of knowing Mike was a vampire.

"How did you? Jake you imprinted on Nessie?" Jessica asked in shock she was taking it better then I thought she would.

"Only a few vampires are lucky to have a power and yes Jake did imprint on Nessie but it's not a love relationship it's a best friend relationship" Grandpa Carlisle said then I sat back down.

"Oh like Claire? What other powers do you have?" Jessica asked seeming interested.

"Yes. Nessie can show you her thoughts and hear your thoughts when touching your skin. Jasper can sense how someone's feeling and change how they are feeling. Alice can see the future based on people's decisions but she can't see Nessie, Nahuel or the wolf's. Alice's great-niece Emily can see someone's past and then John can copy someone's power. Kate can cause an electric shock and then Eleazar can sense someone's power. Bella has the power of a mental shield and can project it then Edward can read people's minds" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"That's well cool" Jessica said she didn't seem bothered with the fact that we was vampires.

"Now I said earlier let us explain before you react" Grandpa Carlisle said Jessica nodded her head then he went out of the room. He came back in with Mike then Jessica gasped standing up walking backwards till she hit the wall.

"Mike? How could you be here! I've been searching for you for more then a year!" Jessica shouted then she collapsed to the ground in tears Jack was next to her in a flash comforting her.

"Jessica please let Nessie show you" Mike said I got up walking over putting my hand on her cheek showing the conversation we had when Mike was turned then when I first saw him when I was taken. I showed her Mike at the fight but she sat they in shock.

"Jessica it wasn't my fault I was taken then changed I couldn't remember much of my human life but if I came back I would have hurt you if I came back" Mike said but Jessica just sat there.

"You could have told someone you was fine or safe!" She shouted as the tears fell down her face.

"I didn't know anyone was looking for me I was finding it hard to remember my human life it was just blurred faces" Mike said.

"I don't believe this! You've known recently you could have come and found me!" Jessica shouted at him through tears.

"Jessica if Mike told you, you would be in danger were not supposed to tell anyone about us he kept it quiet to protect you" Grandpa Carlisle said.

"But then why are you telling me now?" Jessica asked confused.

"You found out through the wolf's not us" Grandpa Carlisle said then Jessica realised with an "oh"

"Now Jessica I know seeing Mike is hard but Nessie can you show Jessica Bella and Edward" Grandpa Carlisle asked I nodded my head then showed Jessica how we faked they death to protect Renee and mommy's friends.

"They alive?" Jessica asked in shock then mommy and daddy walked into the room.

"I don't believe this first Mike now this?" Jessica asked then mommy sat down on the floor next to her.

"Jessica I know this is a lot to take in but Mike stayed missing and we faked our death to protect everyone" Mommy said Jessica looked at her then sighed.

"I guess I understand I just never expected this to happen" Jessica said sighing resting her head on Jack.

"Bella I can't believe you have a daughter!" Jessica said then she laughed with mommy she wasn't that bad some times she did like the attention but she was nice when she wants to be.

"Jessica, Jack can I offer you some lunch?" Grandma asked an hour later everyone sat in silence allowing Jessica to take it all in.

"You have food?" Jessica asked in shock and confusion I guess she thought we all drank blood.

"Yes Jake and Seth have to eat then Nessie and Nahuel can have human food" Grandma said.

"Oh I see yes please" Jessica said then she looked at Jack who was sat next to her watching her with concern.

"Yeah please" Jack said then grandma disappeared to go make lunch I walked over and sat on mommy's lap next to Jessica.

"She has your eyes well your old eyes" Jessica said smiling at me I touched her and she was thinking about how weird everything was but she was happy as she had Jack.

_My Jake has been with me since I was born but he loved my mommy because of me _I thought.

_What do you mean? _Jessica thought trying to work out what I meant I thought I should show her more about imprinting.

_Well before I was born Jake had a connection to my mommy he fell in love with her but when I was born that connection was me, he imprinted on me but I only found out what imprinting was over a month ago but it wasn't the best of ways to find out _I thought if I showed her how an imprint acts she could understand more.

_Show me _She thought listening to my thoughts and then I showed her Jake's past form Emily from where I disappeared she was in shock at the end.

_You almost died? Jake looked awful I guess imprinters really care and can't live with out the other one _Jessica thought then she looked at Jack who was looking at us confused.

_Yeah Jake's my best friend he saved my life with my family _I thought then she looked over too Jake smiling.

_I can tell how much he cares for you he looks at you with worry the same way as Jack does with me _Jessica thought.

_Yeah I call Jake and my daddy the worriers as they are always worried about me with everything I do _I thought then me and Jessica giggled.

"That's because we care about you" Daddy said smiling at me, Jessica forgot that he could read minds.

"Daddy private conversation" I said causing Jessica to laugh I was glad she was laughing now instead of crying.

"Lunch is ready" Grandma called I grabbed Jessica by the hand as she grabbed Jack's showing her the dinning room. She sat down next to Jack with Seth sitting next to Jack. I sat in the middle of Nahuel and Jake.

"I made some macaroni cheese for lunch" Grandma said putting the plates in front of us. She left the room then came back in with a pot of melted chocolate and then a jacket potato with a packet of crisps for Nahuel.

"Jessica this is Nahuel he only likes the taste of potatoes" I said then Jessica smiled at him. I poured my chocolate over the pasta and she looked at me in shock.

"Let me guess you only like the taste of chocolate" Jessica said laughing then I smiled meaning yes. We ate our lunch then Jessica and Jack decided to go as Jessica wanted some time to think she still hasn't forgiven Mike though.

"How about a hunt Ness?" Jake asked me I was quite thirsty it had been a whole week since I last hunted.

"Yeah" I said I would have gone to see Billy and everyone but we said goodbye yesterday. Jake ran out with Seth to phase then I walked out and jumped on Jake's back I loved riding my Jake.

_Hey Jake how did it go with Jessica? _Leah thought then Jake showed everything from the start to finish.

_It could have been worse _Quil thought everyone knew she was going to react about Mike she went out searching for him for months but she took it well.

_Yeah she seemed to get on with Ness _Seth thought wondering what me and Jessica was talking about.

_Girls stuff _I thought then everyone laughed Jessica had grown up since high school I guess she's become more responsible.

_Ness you hunting or what? _Jake thought laughing I didn't realise he and Seth stopped. I jumped off smelling the air for a scent of an animal but a mountain lion caught my attention.

"Jake mountain lion" I said he didn't look to sure so I gave him my puppy dog eyes causing him to shake his head then sigh. He followed next to me as I followed the scent to a field were the mountain lion was resting. Jake jumped on top of him they fought until the lion's neck snapped. I drained the mountain lion clean I was full after that due to his size. I jumped on top of Jake as he ran home listening to Leah and Quil.

_Nice going Ness_ Leah thought she was proud off me for persuading Jake to let me have the mountain lion.

_She's a little monster _Jake thought I poked my tongue out at him he didn't see but he knew I did in my thoughts so he laughed.

_Claire does it all the time _Quil thought Jake dropped me off at my home where mommy and daddy were.

"Bye Jake Bye Seth" I said hugging they heads then I kissed the top of Jake's head. I ran indoors to find mommy and daddy sitting in the living room watching the news. I jumped on mommy's lap joining her it was weird not packing the furniture but our new home already had new furniture.

I woke up the next morning in my bedroom I must have fallen asleep on mommy's lap. I got dressed wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and top then I brushed my teeth.

"You not having breakfast?" Daddy asked me as I entered the kitchen I wasn't really hungry I had lunch then when hunting.

"No I'm full I'll race you too the house" I said running out of the door I was going to miss this home but we would come back one day. At the house everyone was getting ready I had my back pack which had my phone in. I ran to the kitchen where Jake was filling up my bag with chocolate.

"Morning Ness" Jake and Seth said I got out a flask to put some hot chocolate in for the trip.

"Let me do it" Jake said before I could even touch the kettle I sighed letting Jake do it to save him from worrying. I finished packing chocolate it took up most of my back pack I also had my laptop in there. Jake handed me my hot chocolate in the flask then we all walked out to the garage where everyone was.

"Let's go" Uncle Emmett said getting into the car with Aunt Rose and John. Me and Jake went with mommy and daddy. Seth and Peter went with grandma and grandpa then Emily went with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. The Denali's all went in they cars I saw Nahuel had bags of crisps. I ended up sleeping most of the way to Denali tomorrow my family was starting work and school this was they last time going to school without me. We arrived in Denali, daddy drove down the drive that was only a few miles away from the Denali's. The house was massive it was wooden and covered in snow with the long windows.

"This is our new home" Daddy said I was speechless it was amazing I couldn't wait to see my room. We pulled up in our new garage that was even bigger then the last one. I got out as the rest of my family pulled in the Denali's went home.

"Do you want to see your room?" Grandma asked me I followed her upstairs with mommy, daddy and Jake to a room that had 'Nessie' on the door. She opened the door they was lilac walls then a deep purple it was amazing. The furniture was white and purple matching the room then on the floor was a white rug. I had a little desk and then they was the two doors one to the bathroom.

"I love it!" I shouted hugging grandma I knew she designed it she knows how to design a room.

"I'm glad you do" Grandma said smiling I wanted to ask grandma something which I think would be a good idea.

"Grandma can we have a little school here? Nahuel, Emily, Peter, John, Jake and Seth can come as they never completed school" I said I heard Jake sigh causing daddy to laugh but it meant I wasn't preventing him any more. Nahuel, Emily, Peter and John couldn't go to high school yet as they are still adapting to the vegetarian lifestyle.

"What a lovely idea! You will be working hard though this is so exciting I need to go turn a room into a class room!" Grandma beamed then she ran out of the room.

"Really Ness?" Jake asked I couldn't wait to start school and this was going to be the closest I was going to get for now.

"Yep I'm not preventing you from school now" I said smiling as mommy and daddy laughed. We went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room acting like we just didn't move.

"Great idea Ness I'm so excited!" Emily shrieked hugging me she was defiantly related to Aunt Alice she loved reading and learning.

"I know me too!" I shrieked hugging her back as everyone laughed when we went to school together I hopped we was in lessons together.

"Not me" Peter said sighing I poked my tongue out at him he told me he was never good at school always failing.

"Edward maybe I could copy your power..." John said but daddy just laughed he was going to use daddy's power to know all the answers to the questions.

"John that would be cheating" Daddy said but everyone turned to daddy with a questioning look.

"Cheating? Maybe we can arrange a solution" Mommy said smiling then everyone laughed but daddy sat in silence.

"It's cool I know everything already" Daddy said putting his arm around mommy smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Spending all night reading books but things have changed since then" Uncle Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows I got what he meant.

"Emmett I won the arm wrestle keep it shut" Mommy hissed at Uncle Emmett but he just laughed.

"I wasn't referring to that though I meant he had his responsibility of being a dad you just took it the wrong way" Uncle Emmett said laughing as mommy and daddy growled.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! Must be weird seeing your missing ex boyfriend walk through the door as a vampire! Or two people you thought were dead! Poor Jessica! The next chapter will be on later and will skip a few months to Nessie's birthday! You will have her party and a day at her little home school! Please do review the chapter though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	46. Best Birthday

_**Hey sorry for not posting this chapter last night I kind of found a story and didn't stop reading it unitll I completed it lol and then today I was out watching despicable me 2! I hopped you liked the last chapter and here is the next one! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- . /girl-party-dresses-7-16

Nessie's party- .

Nessie's cake- .

* * *

Chapter 46- Best Birthday

Everyone was getting ready to go to school as school started today including Grandma's little class that also broke up for the summer. I loved having the little class with Jake, Emily, Seth, Peter, John and Nahuel it was easy to remember everything that grandma told us but Seth and Jake found it hard. She even gave us homework to do I had my pink polka dot pencil-case and I was ready to go.

"Ness give me a hug before I go" Mommy said then I ran to give her a hug I was excited for tomorrow as it was my birthday. My growing had seem to slow down I looked close to thirteen but still a twelve-year-old.

"Have fun today" Daddy said giving me a hug I said goodbye to the rest of my family then they left. Nahuel turned up then he enjoyed this little school he found schools fascinating and was excited to start going to high school.

"Ness you coming" Jake said I walked into our room where two lines of tables were. I sat with Jake, Seth and Emily then at the back was John, Peter and Nahuel.

"Let's hope were doing history" Emily said she only liked that subject because she could search for the persons past by they name or a picture.

"Let's hope it's art or music" I said those were my two best subjects I didn't have a big art studio here I only had a small one which I shared with Emily as she enjoyed making clothes. Grandma came into the room then smiling carrying boxes on top of each other it looked interesting.

"Were going to have a miniature science fair! You can work in pairs then I'll work with who ever is left, you will present it to everyone later on" Grandma said I instantly turned to Jake smiling as he laughed.

"Esmé I'll go with you" Emily said then Seth went to sit with Nahuel the two of them got on well. I've never worked on a project with Jake before it was really exciting.

"What we going to do then Ness?" Jake asked me smiling I could see how excited he was to work with me too.

"Can we make a volcano that explodes?" I asked I saw Jake's smile get even bigger this was going to be really fun. I didn't know how to make a volcano explode though I hopped Jake did.

"Yeah follow me" Jake said then we got up walking out of the room towards the kitchen. Jake got out a bottle of coke he downed most of it then put the rest into cups putting them back into the fridge. He got red food colouring, bicarbonate soda and white vinegar. I then followed him to my art room where he got a piece of card board where he put the coke bottle on.

"We need to paper mache it but don't cover the top" Jake said then we got to work paper macheing the bottle making it the shape of a volcano we made one side look bigger than the other.

"Do you want to create a background?" Jake asked I nodded my head then I made a background with clouds and the sun. We then painted the volcano brown with green at the bottom for a jungle.

"Jake can we make little people to put on the volcano it would be funny to see them fall with the lava" I said giggling.

"Sure" He said laughing then we made little people out of scrap metal I cut my fingers a few times but they healed fast Jake was getting worried though no surprise they. We stood the little people on the volcano then stuck the background on. Jake got a jug pouring the white vinegar in the jug mixing it with red food colouring. Then in the hole of the volcano he poured all of the bicarbonate soda in using a sieve.

"How about some lunch?" Jake asked me I didn't realise it was lunchtime already I was having too much fun with my Jake.

"Yeah last lunch as a two-year old" I said smiling I couldn't wait till my birthday tomorrow last year Nahuel came with his aunt they didn't ruin it everyone thought they was a threat.

"Really? Is it your birthday tomorrow? I had no idea" Jake said smiling he wasn't fooling me though he would never forget my birthday.

"As if you would forget" I said he raised his eye brows at me and then laughed no one fools Nessie.

"Hey Nessie Jake" Nahuel said as we entered the kitchen he was eating a bag of crisps it took him ages to finally call me Nessie.

"Hey" Me and Jake both said then we readied the fridge for something to eat after a long debate he decided to let me try to cook. I have cooked before with mommy but not with Jake. He watched me at all times as I made us noodles I didn't see the danger in making noodles but I guess it was the hot water. I melted some chocolate for me then I put the noodles into two separate bowls mixing my noodles in with chocolate.

"Ness your never guess what but I saw Peter as a baby!" Emily said running into the room then she laughed showing me baby Peter when I touched her I then showed Jake and we all laughed.

"He was a chubby baby" I said giggling.

"Chubby but cute" Peter said walking into the dinning room.

"You wish! Ness hows your science project coming on I heard well I just saw your past of making the volcano" Emily said smiling she didn't need to ask she already knew.

"Good and hows your project?" I asked smiling.

"Amazing me and Esmé made the solar system" Emily said with excitement then giggled.

"You girls love to giggle" John said running into the room.

"Were girls what do you expect?" Emily said then we both giggled as all the boys laughed.

After lunch since everyone was finished with they projects we decided to go for a run which turned into a competition I won of course thanks to my daddy I was second fastest in the family. We ran back home after that as our family was due home since they school would be finished and grandpa finished work.

"Mommy me and Jake made a volcano" I said jumping into her arms she caught hugging me tight.

"Really? I can't wait to see it" Mommy said smiling neither could I. It was going to be amazing when it exploded.

"Everyone can see now" Grandma said then me and Jake ran to get our volcano. He carried the volcano while I carried the white vinegar with red food colouring.

"Maybe you should do it outside I see Esmé having to buy new sofas" Aunt Alice said then we all went outside. Jake put the volcano on the ground then I poured the red vinegar in then we stood back. The volcano erupted causing the red vinegar to explode and run down the sides knocking the little people down.

"Awesome" Uncle Emmett said I had to admit it was awesome to watch.

"That was very good now let's see everyone else's" Grandma said then we saw hers and Emily's solar system, Nahuel and Seth's robot they got it working and then John and Peter's video on speed all you could see though was a blur.

"They were all very good but now everyone needs to vote" Grandma said then she turned to face everyone.

"Nessie and Jake" Mommy said smiling I knew she would pick me her daughter.

"Nessie and Jake" Daddy said as everyone laughed.

"Emily and Esme" Grandpa said choosing his wife.

"Nessie" Uncle Emmett said grinning "Then second place to Nahuel and Seth"

"Nessie" Aunt Rose said smiling.

"Do I have to choose?" Aunt Alice asked pouting it was hard picking between your two nieces.

"Alice you don't have to or you Jasper" Grandma Esmé said smiling which cheered Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper up.

"Looks like Nessie and Jake won" Grandpa said smiling then everyone clapped and cheered for us.

"Well I have a little trophy and chocolate" Grandma said as everyone laughed. My mommy took mine and Jake's picture with the trophy then I shared the chocolate with Seth Nahuel didn't want any. Mommy went to start dinner as I had to go to bed early tonight as everyone had 'work' to be doing I knew it was getting everything ready for my birthday.

"Someone's excited" Uncle Jasper asked.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" I cheered as everyone laughed it meant everyone was coming down tomorrow to visit.

"Really? We had no idea" Uncle Emmett said being sarcastic.

"Ness, Jake, Seth dinner" Mommy called Nahuel had gone home to the Denali's they were coming over tomorrow. We had chicken and potatoes with vegetables I hated vegetables even with chocolate but mommy made me eat them. After dinner we all sat in the living room watching Ice age because it was on TV.

"Come on Ness bed" Mommy said I said my good-nights to everyone then went up too my room. I done my bedtime routine then laid in bed thinking about tomorrow no one was going to school or work.

"Ness" I heard mommy call I woke up smiling today was my birthday and I was three!

"Happy birthday!" Mommy and daddy cheered it really was happy this year with no Joham. I jumped out of bed hugging them tight I was so excited I couldn't wait to see everyone!

"Hold on I brought you breakfast in bed you're not allowed downstairs" Daddy said I sighed I would probably be stuck up here for hours. I started to eat my breakfast slowly as I knew who would be running through the door soon but this time they was two of them.

"Happy birthday!" Aunt Alice and Emily cheered running into the room I sighed double trouble I thought as daddy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aunt Alice asked daddy.

"Nessie called the two of you double trouble" Daddy said I glared at him for telling them but Emily and Aunt Alice started to laugh.

"Well us the double troubles are going to need you in ten minutes so have a shower" Aunt Alice said I sighed then ran to my bathroom bringing my dressing gown with me. I washed my hair with the shampoo mommy gave me it smelt like strawberry's. After ten minutes I got out to keep me in Aunt Alice's and Emily's good books. I came out and my room was covered in beauty and hair products.

"Now sit down" Emily said placing me in the seat as she and Aunt Alice began smiling. After two hours of a nightmare I was finally ready but I haven't seen the dress or what I look like.

"Now open your eyes" Aunt Alice said I opened my eyes and in the mirror I saw a pastel pink dress with a flower on the left shoulder it was really pretty. My hair was curly and left down it fell to just above my waist then my make up looked natural with a little lip gloss and eye shadow.

"I love it! Even the dress!" I said in shock then Emily and Aunt Alice laughed.

"I made it" Emily said she loved to sew and make clothes. She was really good the dress looked like it belonged in a shop.

"Your amazing! You should open your own shop and sell clothes" I said smiling then Aunt Alice started jumping up and down.

"That's an amazing idea! We can open our own shop" Aunt Alice said screaming in delight. She went calm all of a sudden as I heard everyone laughing downstairs that everyone was not just my family. They were here everyone I could hear they heart beats.

"We could call it Mary's after my mom and Aunt Alice" Emily said the Aunt Alice started screaming again with happiness.

"I love it! Tonight we need to get to work!" Aunt Alice said then they was a laughing daddy and mommy at the door.

"Ness you look beautiful" Daddy said as I blushed then Aunt Alice started to calm down.

"Thanks" I said smiling I was really excited now.

"You ready then before you make you and your Aunt kill your Uncle with the emotions" Daddy said laughing as me, Aunt Alice and Emily stuck our tongues out at him. I followed behind them going down the stairs but no one was in the living room everyone was in the garden on the decking.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered the decking area looked amazing it was a light pink with different kinds of patterns. They was balloons and banners then on the table was a chocolate cake with white and milk chocolate it looked delicious. The food was spread out along the table in pink trays it was normal food but mainly chocolate with no sandwiches bread was banned from our house.

"Thank you!" I shouted with excitement I saw Jake standing they with his dad smiling. Little Paula was chasing Olivia around the decking as they were both giggling then Claire was standing with Quil smiling at me. I went round saying all my greetings to everyone it had been a few weeks.

"How about presents!" Mommy said with excitement then I sat on the floor as everyone gave me my gifts. I ended up with new books, DVD's, make up, nail varnish, clothes, money and hair products from everyone. My family got me a TV for my room for times when I wasn't allowed downstairs. Seth had built me a swing in the tree then a slide going down from the top of the tree I wasn't too old for swings and slides as the swimming pool was right underneath them. Mommy and daddy had given me another charm for my bracelet it was a little heart that had brave written on.

"You have been brave this year now open the card" Mommy said smiling I opened the card to find a card with 'happy birthday to our daughter' on but inside the car was a little note it said 'your getting your ears pieced' I looked up to mommy and daddy thinking they was joking with me.

"Nope we think your old enough" Daddy said then I jumped up hugging them tight screaming with excitement.

"Jake I'm finally allowed to get my eyes pieced!" I shouted then everyone cheered followed by laughter.

"That's amazing are you going to open my present now?" Jake asked then I nodded my head as he handed me a little box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a bow. I took the wrapping paper off then opened the little box where they was a pair of diamond earrings they were beautiful.

"They were my mothers she told me to pass them down to someone special" Jake said smiling I ran up to him giving him a hug.

_I love them_ I thought as he laughed I couldn't wait to get my ears pieced to wear them.

_I'm glad you love them happy third birthday Ness do you want lunch for the first time as a three-year old? _Jake asked as we both laughed.

"Yes" I said then me and Jake started putting food on a plate to share I throw grapes into the air and he caught them every time in his mouth. We sat eating together laughing this was really the best birthday as everyone was a lot happier now.

"Ness snowbell escaped the other day but me and Quil caught her!" Claire shouted running other I gave her my rabbit as she couldn't move to live with us.

"Really? Did you forget to close the door again?" I asked as she giggled.

"Yeah Quil always comes out with me now so I don't forget" Claire said then she nicked a chocolate finger of my plate laughing then ran to play with Olivia and Paula.

"Who's the new girl?" I asked Jake she was standing with Brady she looked a little uncomfterble did Brady imprint?

"That's Sophie Brady's imprint" Jake said she was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes did all imprints get together if you imprinted on an adult? That must mean when I'm an adult in a few years time me and Jake would be together maybe. I looked over to daddy who was looking at me but he shook his head as I laughed.

_Maybe _I thought I heard him growl a little as I started to giggle.

"Ness me Peter and John have a little present for you!" Emily said as they sat down with me and Jake with a long wide thin present she handed it over then I opened it up it was a collage of all the pictures taken in my life.

"Peter and John made the collage while I made the frame" Emily said the photo frame was white and purple to match my room.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked smiling.

"No" I said hiding my smile as they faces went shocked.

"What do you mean?" John asked with hurt in his voice.

"I don't like it I love it! Thank you!" I beamed hugging the three of them as they laughed they was like brothers and sisters to me.

"Good now me and Aunt Alice want you to paint some pictures for our little shop were selling your art as well as clothes" Emily said then I hugged her again.

"Thank you!" I beamed as she hugged me back laughing this was the best birthday ever and Emily was really like a sister to me like John and Peter were like brothers.

* * *

_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Nessie is now three! Only a few years to go but now I'm having a few chapters a year to get to the point everyone wants! Please do review the chapter and I'm not sure weather the next chapter would be on tonight or tomorrow morning. Please do review again!_

_Robyn xx_


	47. Worried Again

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter I was going to wait a year or so for this to happen in the chapter but I thought I would let it happen now. I hope you enjoy it and please do review the next chapter will be on tomorrow!**_

_**Royn xx**_

Nessie's dress- .

* * *

Chapter 27- Worried again

Today was the day! I was finally getting my ears pieced I had to wait two months to make sure no one was suspicious of our family but today was the day. Tomorrow was Aunt Alice and Emily's shop opening where I had painted twenty paintings for they shop to suit they blue of the walls to make the shop seem calm I painted rivers and the sea as water is seen as calm.

"Let's go let's go!" I said running into the room where all my family was sat ready.

Everyone laughed then mommy said "Let's go then" I was first too run out of the room and was waiting my daddy's Volvo. As soon as he unlocked it I was in the car with my seat belt on as everyone stood laughing.

"Someone's excited" Jake said getting in the car with mommy and daddy.

"Yes!" I shouted as they laughed then daddy started down the drive followed by my family. We arrived at the car park I hated walking I would rather run to the shop that I was having my ear pieced at but they was humans around. The shop was called 'Amy's salon' but they also did piercings all of my family have already been here making sure they are good enough.

"Piercing for Renesmee Cullen" Daddy said at reception I was jumping up and down on the spot. I realised Jake was here but should he really be here? I was going to be in a little pain I didn't want him to worry.

"Jake you staying?" I asked as daddy booked me in for my appointment.

"Yeah" Jake said then I started to get worried "What's that face for don't you want me to be here?"

"I do but I don't want you to get worried when I'm in a little pain" I said then his face changed from hurt to realising what I meant.

"Ness I'll be fine I know it's a good pain and I know you want the pain" Jake said smiling then I hugged him.

"Ness you ready?" Daddy asked me then I turned around to see mommy standing with the woman. I smiled at my family who smiled at me then went in with mommy and the woman.

"What kind of earrings would you like sweetie?" The woman said showing me a variety of different earrings they had normal gold ones, silver ones and silver with little coloured gems.

"Green please" I said pointing at the little silver earrings with a green gem in the middle it was my favourite colour and Jake's too.

"Good choice now I'm going to do it both of the time and when I count to three I'm going to piece your ear" The woman said I nodded my head it couldn't hurt that much. I watched her get her guns ready I didn't know what they were called but they looked like guns. She put the two parts of the earrings on each side then when she was ready she put my ears in the middle of the guns.

"1...2...3" She said but when she said two she already fired the gun piecing my ears it hurt a little but I've been through worse. What made me laugh was that she couldn't count to three.

"What's so funny?" The woman asked smiling I think she was glad I wasn't crying.

"You couldn't count to three" I said then the woman laughed I heard my family laughing outside as well.

"That's because I made you think it was going to happen at three so you was more shocked than in pain" The woman said smiling then she got a bottle out.

"Now since your Renesmee's older sister, can I say that is a lovely name so different so beautiful and unique" The woman said laughing as I blushed "You must clean around the earrings twice a day when she wakes up and before she goes to bed. You can't take them out for six weeks."

"Yes her name is a beautiful unique name and yes" Mommy said smiling as she named me Renesmee then she took the bottle.

"It was lovely to meet you Renesmee" The woman said then we left the room to my smiling family.

"Let's see!" Everyone said at the same time I moved my hair showing my new earrings I couldn't stop smiling.

"They gorgeous!" Aunt Rose said smiling.

"I agree!" Aunt Alice and Emily said at the same time and then giggled.

"How lovely!" Grandma said then she took a picture as everyone laughed.

"did it hurt?" Uncle Emmett asked me.

"Not really" I said I could tell that cheered Jake up.

"I'm glad it didn't hurt but the earrings look great" Jake said then I blushed causing Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper to laugh.

"Shall we go? We have to go set up Alice's and Emily's shop" Grandpa said but

Alice and Emily was already gone. We walked to they little shop Mary's which was clothes made by Emily. When we got there they was a blue sign with white swirly writing saying 'Mary's' then the windows were empty but as we walked through the doors the blue walls with the white wooden floor suited the place. In the middle of the room was a chandelier that hang to the middle of the room making the room look bigger.

"Right all you men can set up the shelf's and changing rooms then us girls can do the window display then decorate!" Aunt Alice said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Nessie they is a massive board at the back of the shop with paints could you paint a waterfall with a river surrounded by the forest?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" I said excited.

"Jake can go with you" Emily said then we went to the back of the room the board was massive the size of the window I was going to need a chair but they wasn't one. They was a little picture off the scene she wanted so I began with the bottom working my way up until I couldn't reach any more.

"I'll lift you" Jake said lifting me up as I carried on painting I was proud of the painting when I finished it. Jake helped me carry it to Emily and Aunt Alice who was by the window setting up with the dummy's.

"Perfect!" Aunt Alice beamed leaning it against the wall when everyone finished decorating the window everyone placed my painting at the back making them look like they was in the forest near a water fall. After we put my big painting in place everyone started to put my little paintings around the shop then started putting clothes on the shelf's and hangers.

"Ness when the shops open you can come and help if you like" Emily said smiling.

"I would love to" I said hugging her as she laughed the shop looked amazing in the end from the inside and out.

"Well shall we get home it's getting late and I'm sure they's hungry tummy's" Grandma said as Jake and Seth's tummy started to rumble causing everyone to laugh. We walked back to the car me holding Jake's hand I noticed everyone looking at my family with amazement how did daddy deal with they thoughts?

"Teenagers minds are not a nice place to be and they certainly won't when my daughter starts school thoughts about my wife is bad enough" Daddy whispered as everyone laughed.

When we got back home grandma made dinner off lasagna which is one of my best dishes with chocolate. After dinner mommy cleaned my ears then I decided to go to bed as it was late I said my good-nights to my family then went up to my room.

I woke up the next morning to Aunt Alice and Emily poking me with excitement and giggling.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Emily said as I opened my eyes I guess they was getting me ready again.

"Go eat we need to get you dressed" Aunt Alice said I got up with out even arguing then ran to the kitchen were Jake and Seth were sat eating breakfast.

"Morning Ness" They said smiling then Jake got me a bowl of coco pops and a chocolate milkshake. I ate my breakfast with them slowly but it wasn't long until Emily and Aunt Alice came into the room.

"See you later" I said sighing as I left the room with Jake and Seth laughing. I followed Aunt Alice and Emily upstairs were they began to torture me yet again.

"Look" Aunt Alice said this time I was wearing a pastel pink and bright pink dress with a little bow on the left side. I had little black heels to match it was no more than one inch my hair was left down with a little curly and then my make up looked natural.

"I love it did you make it?" I asked Emily it looked like one of her designs.

"Yeah all the girls are wearing my clothes that are being sold in the shop your basically my models" Emily said smiling.

"Wow" I said as she and Aunt Alice laughed.

"Come on we have to set up Champaign and snacks" Aunt Alice said dragging me out of the room. Downstairs all the girls were dressed in different coloured dressed similar to mine. Mommy had a blue skater dress that was a little puffy then Aunt Rose was wearing a red and black dress like mine. Grandma Esmé had a green dress that came too her knees with a little black belt. Aunt Alice and Emily were wearing blue dresses that was they work clothes Emily made work clothes for everyone to come and help out.

"Let's go" Aunt Alice beamed standing with a proud smiling Uncle Jasper. We all ran to the garage where everyone got in their cars and drove to Aunt Alice's and Emily's shop. When we got there everyone helped unload the car with the food, Champaign glasses and then the Champaign it's self.

"Ness this stuff is good you should try some" Uncle Emmett said laughing.

"No she should not and you shouldn't be persuading her" Daddy said through his teeth causing Uncle Emmett to laugh even more.

"Relax Edward I wouldn't let her touch the stuff not today anyway" Uncle Emmett said laughing as daddy, mommy and Jake growled.

"Emmett make yourself useful and blow the balloons up" Aunt Rose said chucking him packets of blue and white balloons. He ended up popping half of the packet but the other half were hanged up around the room and outside.

"It's opening time!" Emily and Aunt Alice beamed changing the side to open then opening the door. It took about twenty minutes for the first customer to come through but after she left buying a dress most of the street came in. The shop was crowded with women drinking champagne and talking about the shop.

"Ness three of your paintings have been sold" Mommy said cheering for me I was shocked I didn't think no one would buy my paintings.

"They loved the shop window display and wanted to buy a painting" Mommy said hugging me.

"Really?" I asked as she nodded her head smiling I hugged her this time out of excitement as she laughed.

"Jake I sold three paintings!" I said as he walked over grinning like he always did.

"Really? That's amazing" Jake said giving me a high-five everything was amazing that I did to him but I knew selling my paintings really was amazing.

They was a loud crash then everyone turned to see Aunt Alice in shock Uncle Jasper stood with her everyone turned to my daddy who was in shock.

"Everyone back of shop now" Daddy whispered then everyone followed Jake had me in his arms protectively as he didn't know what was going on.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked noticing by the tension it was bad.

"The volturi are paying a visit after Christmas" Aunt Alice said as everyone gasped in shock.

"They on their way to Egypt at the moment to kill the Egyptian coven then he wishes to take Benjamin" Daddy said I liked the Egyptian coven even though most of them didn't like me.

"Will Benjamin join them?" Grandpa asked if he joined them then they would become powerful they could get anyone they want. Aunt Alice, Emily, daddy, mommy, me and John we all had powers.

"No he will refuse and will be killed but the Volturi we come asking us as a family to join him he seems to think since we battled together we would join him" Daddy said sighing I couldn't believe Benjamin would be killed he was a really nice person.

"What else is they?" Aunt Rose asked noticing Aunt Alice and daddy was hiding something.

"He's not going to stop this time he's going to get us one way or another but he has decided that he wants Jake and Nessie to join him" Aunt Alice said causing daddy to growl.

"Everyone must know were not sure if it's definite yet but everyone needs to know" Aunt Alice said sighing.

"What?" Mommy asked to impatient to wait now everyone was by the look on they faces.

"Why do they want me and Ness?" Jake asked getting annoyed now I didn't understand why us?

"He believes you will make powerful children if you join him then your children would join him" Aunt Alice said I stood in shock mine and Jake's children? We wasn't even together and I was too young.

"In the future" Daddy said through a growl I started to get upset there was always going to be a problem they was always going to be a fight who was going to be killed this time? The Volturi wasn't going to stop until he had everyone he wanted from our family I didn't want the nightmares or the fights again. Why couldn't everyone just leave me and my family alone but this time it was the Volturi not everyone was going to get out alive they were skilled and powerful no one has ever defeated them.

"Ness they only coming to ask for now" Daddy said but it didn't mater that was now but in the future it was going to be a fight with my loved ones ending up dead. Mommy would send me away with Jake like she planned last time but this time it would actually happen.

"Ness were not going to send you away and they won't come" Daddy said they was coming after Christmas though to ask us to join them they always got what they wanted.

"Not this time" Daddy said through a growl I forgot I was in Jake's arms he started to rub my back comforting me.

"No one is going to touch you" Jake said in his serious protective voice the voice that always made me feel safe but was we really going to have children? Not just children but powerful children? Was I going to have my little Annabella and Ethan?

"Let's not worry about that for now let's just go back and enjoy the opening of the shop" Grandpa said as everyone nodded they head. Jake followed me around everywhere being protective over everything I did. I didn't mind though spending time with my Jake was one of the best things in life and I always felt safe around him. I knew the Volturi would use our alliance to some how use it to persuade us to join him I knew Aunt Alice, Emily and John were going to be his main targets. John can easily copy Jane's power making him double as powerful but John or any of my family would never join him.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! So the Volturi are coming to visit to ask the Cullen's to join them but what's going to happen? Find out tomorrow in the next chapter! Please do review the chapter though and the idea of the ear piecing came from a review so if anyone has any ideas tell me I will try to use them!**_

_**Robyn xxx**_


	48. Visit and a wedding

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is surprising but I hope you like it! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress- /images/201305/source_img/Short_Blue_Satin_Tulle_S paghetti_Straps_Square_Neckline_Sleeveless_Homecom ing_Dress_WPD5412_original_img_13686072684825_5412 _.jpg

* * *

Chapter 48- Vist and a wedding

It was a Saturday in January no one had work or school today. The Volturi were coming at any time but everyone pretended they wasn't coming.

"Ness I found a massive hill do you want to go snowboarding?" Uncle Emmett asked grinning.

"Yeah! Can Jake come?" I asked me and Uncle Emmett never played our games any more as I got to old but we always had fun together.

"Sure who else?" Uncle Emmett called then daddy, Seth and Uncle Jasper came into the room grinning.

"Let me get my coat" I said then I ran up to my bedroom to get my coat, hat and gloves to keep daddy and Jake calm even though I was use to the cold and wouldn't get cold. I ran back downstairs where Jake, Seth, daddy and my Uncles stood with six snowboards for us all.

"Let's go" Uncle Emmett said then Jake and Seth ran outside to phase while my Uncle's and daddy picked up the snow boards. I decided to run today as I enjoyed running in the snow looking at my footprints. We reach a hill near a mountain Uncle Emmett was right the hill was massive and looked fun.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jake asked appearing out from the forest I sighed with his over protection.

"I'll be fine Jake" I said taking a snow board and running up the hill everyone soon followed after. We all raced to the bottom Uncle Emmett broke his snow board so dived down the hill on his tummy.

"You reminded me of a penguin" I said laughing as did he we ended up rolling down the hill in the end.

"Let's see who can roll the fastest" Uncle Jasper said then we all laid on the ground.

"3...2...1...Go!" Daddy shouted then we all started to roll it was funny when the snow got in my mouth. I was in the lead as I rolled the fastest the snow was melting from my touch leaving melted snow behind me.

"I won!" I shouted standing up cheering then daddy ran down the hill standing next to me.

"Well done sweetie" Daddy said hugging me then daddy's phone went off.

"Hello Alice" Daddy said down the phone.

"Edward they coming now" Aunt Alice said then everyone gasped running over in shock. That 'they' was the Volturi they was coming now? Jake and Seth went to phase as soon as Jake came back I jumped on his back as we began to run home.

_Sam they coming could the pack stay in the forest near the Cullen's home? _Jake thought to Sam.

_Yes were on our way_ Sam thought

_Jake were already around the Cullen's area we smelt they scent and came straight here were ready _Leah thought

_Thanks Leah I'll give the signal if we need you _Jake thought we reached our home I jumped off Jake's back going inside with daddy.

"I saw them disappear" Aunt Alice said they would disappear around wolf's and my kind so he must be coming. Everyone sat anxious waiting for the Volturi to turn up no one knew what was going to happen. I was scared but held back the tears I had Jake close to me on my left then on my right was mommy and daddy.

"They here" Aunt Alice said then everyone waited for the door to knock they would have avoided the path of the wolf's. They was a knock then grandpa got up to answer the doors as everyone tensed.

"Carlisle so wonderful to see you my friend" Aro said I could picture the smile on his face at the moment.

"Aro please come in" Grandpa said then grandpa, Aro, Caius, Marcus then five of the Volturi guards including Jane and Alec entered the room. The three other guards were Felix, Demetri and Afton.

"The deer Renesmee so glad to see you back to your self again Emily please show me what happened" Aro said then Emily got up allowing Aro to hold her hand to see every thought she ever had.

"My what a horrible experience Renesmee can't be transformed into a full vampire?" Aro asked in shock.

"No she can't it almost killed her" Daddy said then Aro nodded his head looking around to every face in the room.

"Well it was an honour to work with you we do make a good team" Aro said as daddy sighed causing Aro to look at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Caius asked narrowing his eyes at daddy Aro turned to him giving him a look to say 'calm down'

"Why don't you tell us why your really here?" Daddy asked then Aro smiled at him.

"Edward always one step in front I am here to ask you to allow us to reunite once again I would like you to join us" Aro said smiling he should know what our answer would be.

"We appreciate the offer but our family is here" Grandpa said giving Aro an apologetic look.

"Carlisle that's a shame one day though one day" Aro said smiling "I guess we will be going now we shall see you soon" then they left with shock on daddy's and Aunt Alice's face.

"Was that it?" Uncle Emmett asked I didn't understand either that was a quick visit to quick for the Volturi.

"For now he gave us our chance but now we've lost it he was thinking about finding a way to make Alice, Emily, John, Bella and me to join him he won't give up this time though" Daddy said.

"What about me and Ness?" Jake asked in his serious voice it made me blush every time it was brought up Jake was my best friend.

"He's decided to wait" Aunt Alice said but wait for what?

"We don't have to worry about it until he makes his decision but I have a feeling he's going to find a way to make us want to join him" Daddy said as everyone sighed.

"Jake I'll go tell the pack" Seth said running out of the room as my family sat they thinking.

"It has to be Nessie? Everyone here would sacrifice themselves for Nessie's safety" Uncle Jasper said.

"Maybe it's best if Ness leaves the room as I have a feeling it won't be Nessie" Daddy said sighing I wasn't going anywhere though.

"No dad I look like a thirteen year old with a sixteen year old mind I'm almost an adult I'm staying" I said.

"Edward sweetie it might be best if she knows" Mommy said then daddy sighed giving in.

"Fine I have a feeling he's going to wait until Nessie has children of her own then taking them would make us all sacrifice ourselves to save them" Daddy said I sat in shock he could be waiting for me to have children.

"Well he's going to be waiting a long time" I said causing daddy to smile then Uncle Emmett laugh.

"I doubt that" Uncle Emmett snickered then Aunt Rose whacked him on the back of his head.

"Let's not get into decisions that hasn't been shown yet we will have to wait" Grandpa said nothing ever was simple someone always had to cause a problem with my family and now they would be another problem in the future that could affect my children that were not even born yet. Was I even going to have children? I had to be married daddy said before I could have any children.

"Wait I saw they pasts the Volturi is not led with honesty" Emily said then I ran over to Emily to see what she saw. I touched her as Marcus appeared dancing with a women who looked around twenty she had long black hair with white pale skin. She was smaller than Marcus but they were in love I watched them get married then I watched them plan to run away together. Emily then started to show Aro's past of finding out his sister and Marcus were running away then I watched Aro kill his own sister then using Chelsea to keep Marcus to wanting to stay. Marcus didn't want to live any more with out the one he loved but Chelsea kept him with the Volturi.

"That's awful" I said shocked with what Aro did was wrong I felt sorry for Marcus.

"What happened?" Uncle Emmett asked then I went round showing everyone in my family what happened as they gasped in shock.

"Poor Marcus no wonder why he is so miserable" Grandma said putting her hand on her heart.

"He has no idea who killed his wife all these years and the murderer was right in front of his eyes" Daddy said sighing.

"I thought better of Aro but now I'm not to sure" Grandpa said shaking his head.

"Well we can worry about it when the time comes we need to start going to La Push the wedding is tomorrow" Grandma said it was Kim's and Jared's wedding tomorrow we was all invited but mommy and daddy couldn't go as they were supposed to be dead. Billy said they could hide in his house for the wedding Kim decided to only have two bridesmaids Emily and Rachel. Aunt Alice and Emily already had my suit case packed and in the car.

"Don't bother packing" Aunt Alice said smiling it looked like she packed for everyone. We all walked to our cars as everyone got in for the long trip ahead of us.

"Ness Jake here's some snacks" Mommy said handing us chocolate and crisps I forgot all about the wedding as I was worried about the volturi. They was going to come one day but that wont be for a while. I ended up falling asleep leaning on Jake for most of the way down to La Push.

"Hello son, Nessie" Billy said wheeling over to us smiling.

"Hey dad" Jake said running over to help him he was so cute when he helped his dad.

"Hey Billy" I called waving as he waved back laughing I knew Jake would have to go for a meeting to make sure everything is ok.

"Ness I'll be back soon" Jake said giving me a hug I hated it when he went but his pack needed him I saw Seth follow after him.

"Ness Rachel's in the house with Paula" Billy said then I helped wheel him back to the house with excitement.

"Rachel!" I shouted hugging her as she hugged me back then Paula hugged my leg.

"Hey Ness" Rachel said then laughed at her daughter who was trying to get my attention.

"Ness play" Paula said pointing to her toys she took my hand and walked me over where I played with her and her toys.

"Ness Paula dinners ready" Rachel said I hopped Jake would be home soon I wanted to go to bed soon to get some sleep as I knew Aunt Alice and Emily would wake me up early. I noticed none of my family were here where were they?

"Rachel where's my family?" I asked while I ate my chocolate spaghetti.

"They have gone hunting they will be back soon" Billy said then he put a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth. When I finished my dinner everyone returned including Jake.

"Ness you going to go to bed you have an early start tomorrow" Aunt Alice said as I sighed. I got up and said my good-nights to my family giving Jake an extra big hug then went off to bed.

"Ness wake up" I heard someone then they shock me lightly I went under the quilt knowing who it was.

"Nice try now up" Aunt Alice called dragging the quilt of me I slept in Jake's bed as he took the sofa. I got up then followed Aunt Alice downstairs for breakfast Rachel and Paula wasn't here.

"Morning" Everyone called then I greeted everyone with a hug before I went to the kitchen.

"I got you some coco pops" Billy said then Jake made me a bowl with a chocolate milkshake.

"Thanks Billy" I said then I sat down to eat my breakfast I wanted to see whether Jake would tell me what his meeting was about.

"How did you meeting go?" I asked but Jake just laughed he must have seen what I was trying to do.

"Ness nothing was said" Jake said laughing but I narrowed my eyes at him but he wouldn't lie to me and he knew me too well.

"Fine but where's mommy and daddy?" I asked they wasn't here when I woke up.

"Round Charlie's don't worry they went through the back" Jake said I wasn't going to see mommy and daddy till later. Aunt Alice came into the room great it was time for me to get dressed I saw Jake give me an apologetic look followed by a laugh as I left with Aunt Alice. Emily had everything laid out ready to go I was put in the chair where the nightmare started again.

"Finished!" Aunt Alice and Emily beamed then I walked over with a mirror they was a beautiful blue dress the top was covered in sequins then the bottom was blue and puffy. My hair was left down but half was pulled back of my face showing my diamond earrings Jake gave me then my make up was done natural. I had one inch white heels on then a little white cardigan I looked a lot older.

"We have to go get dressed now wait for us downstairs" Aunt Alice called then she and Emily disappeared. I went downstairs to find my Uncle's, grandpa, Billy, John, Peter and Jake in suits. Then Aunt Rose was wearing a red dress that had the back longer than the front and then grandma was wearing a beige dress that came down to her ankles.

"Ness you look amazing" Jake said grinning causing me to blush.

"There it is" Uncle Emmett said laughing with Uncle Jasper I glared at them causing them to keep quiet.

"Ness sweetie you look beautiful" Grandma said taking my hand smiling then grandpa took our picture.

"I agree" Aunt Rose said smiling no one could look as beautiful as she did though.

"Let's go" Aunt Alice said coming down the stairs wearing a strapless sparkly party dress that sparkled when she moved. Emily had the same dress but in green the two of them made me laugh. We all walked to the cars I went with Billy and Jake then my family went in their cars. Kim and Jared were getting married in the forest and then were going to a tent in the forest. We arrived and took our seats on Jared's side as we know them through the pack. It was winter still so they was heaters under the chairs then white flowers were placed around the chairs and sprinkled on top of the snow. Jared was at the front talking to Sam his best man then the music began and everyone took they seats. A little Paula and Olivia came out holding little baskets dropping more white flowers they were wearing a white and baby blue dress making it suit the winter theme. They were confused with what to do so ended up running to they daddy's they were really adorable. Rachel and Emily came down the aisle then wearing a baby blue strapless dress carrying a white rose bouquet. Finally Kim came down the aisle wearing a white dress that had lace on the top making it look like snow flakes she was carrying a white bouquet but it was bigger than Rachel's and Emily's. The vicar started the ceremony then and when he declared them husband and wife everyone stood up to cheer. I wondered what mommy and daddy was doing I haven't seen them today. I stood with my family as Jake wheeled Billy to greet Kim and Jared.

"Congratulations" Everyone said when we approached them.

"Kim the dress is beautiful" Aunt Alice said smiling she loved to plan weddings.

"Thank you" Kim and Jared said then we walked through to find our seats they were at the back making it easier for my family to hide food. Jake was seated with Billy, Sue, Seth, Grandpa Charlie and Leah I hated being separated from him. Kim and Jared made they speeches then the food came out it was a warm herb soup which meant no chocolate sauce. I saw my family and Jake looking at me with concern but I had to eat it well drink it in this case. I picked up my spoon picking up some of the soup it smelt disgusting. Uncle Emmett then looked around and squirted the BBQ sauce in the soup turning the green soup brown.

"Thanks" I said then I began to eat enjoying the soup as everyone else suffered with the taste. The main meal was then chicken, vegetables and potatoes and mine came with a little pot of chocolate sauce. After the main meal was the pudding which was chocolate orange pudding which I ended up eating then eating Uncle Emmett's and Aunt Rose's I never tried chocolate orange before but it tasted really good. When everyone finished eating Kim and Jared cut the cake which was a plain white cake with baby blue ribbon and had their first dance together as man and wife. My family all got up to dance then Emily danced with John I always thought they would get together but they were just friends and then Peter danced with Leah.

"You want to dance Ness?" Jake asked me I nodded my head and we walked over to the dance floor starting to dance.

"How many puddings did you have?" Jake asked me laughing.

"3 Chocolate orange is really nice" I said giggling as Jake laughed even more, me and Jake spent the rest of the night dancing together.

* * *

_**I hopped you liked the chapter! So the volturi had a quick visit but was not accepting they offer a good choice or a bad choice? Is Jake and Nessie's family hiding something from Nessie? Sorry about not having pictures of how the wedding looks I was in the garden with no internet connection! Please do review and please check out my new story guardian angel! I'm writing two story's at once! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	49. Hide and Seek

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one is uploaded later then planed it was my cousins birthday then something terrible happened! My breaking dawn part 1 DVD got stuck the only way to get out was to break it then when my dad said the DVD player was fixed but part 2 got stuck it was a long afternoon so I'm sorry for not updating sooner! This one is a shocker though! I guess the whole day is depressing lol but please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's tankini- shop/teens/swimwear/teens-navy-and-magenta-polka-d ot-tankini_280145341

* * *

Chapter 49- Hide and seek

Today Jake and Seth had to go early this morning I only saw Jake for five minutes they had to go for a pack meeting in La Push. I didn't know who was staying home with me today as everyone had to go out for meetings and work it was a Saturday so no one had school not even our little class was on today.

"Well I don't have anything important to do" Uncle Emmett said my mommy and daddy had to speak with J Jenks about getting new documents then Aunt Alice and Emily had to have a meeting about they shop. Grandpa had work then grandma had a meeting about the building for our new house with Aunt Rose so everyone was busy. I liked the idea of Uncle Emmett looking after me we always had fun together he was like a big kid we haven't played our games together as I've grown up but we still manage to have fun together.

"I can stay to" Uncle Jasper said everyone didn't look happy with just Uncle Emmett looking after me as the two of us could end up burning the house to the ground but a day with my Uncle's sounded good.

"Me and John have nothing to do either" Peter said today sounded fun really fun now with not just my Uncles but Peter and John who were like my older brothers.

"Yeah that's fine don't forget to feed her though" Daddy said then my Uncle's, Peter and John started to laugh I could feed myself and cook for myself if Jake or daddy ever let me.

"Were be back soon sweetie be good for your Uncles and have fun but not to much fun" Mommy said hugging me tight I laughed as 'not to much fun' was meant for Uncle Emmett. Then daddy kissed my forehead. Everyone gave me a hug then left leaving me with my Uncle's with a massive grin across they faces.

"So Ness what do you want to do?" Uncle Emmett asked it was the middle of summer it was still cold outside and snowing but I wanted to go swimming the pool was heated though for any of our human friends that came over or grandpa Charlie.

"How about we go swimming?" I asked my Uncle's, Peter and John nodded then I disappeared to my room to get dressed in my Navy blue tankini with white polka dots daddy said when I looked sixteen I was allowed to wear a bikini at the moment I looked like I was turning fourteen.

"Ready" I said running downstairs where everyone was stood ready in they trunks Uncle Emmett ran outside first jumping into the pool like a cannonball. Uncle Jasper came down the slide with me into the pool. Then Peter and John jumped into the pool I could see clearly under the water but every now and then I had to come up for air.

"Hey Ness how about we swim you have lunch then we go for an adventure in the woods" Uncle Emmett said wiggling his eye brows I knew he was going to have something for us to do I think everyone did.

"I should have borrowed Edward's power to see what your thinking" John said as everyone laughed.

"I'm thinking of something I've always wanted to do but no one would play with me" Uncle Emmett said laughing then I jumped on his back.

"Hide and seek in the forest!" Uncle Emmett shouted then he dived under the water with me on his back I came up laughing.

"Only you would think of that" Uncle Jasper said laughing it sounded really fun and I could hear Uncle Emmett was excited.

"You bet I am" Uncle Emmett said as I laughed we spent the whole morning in the pool having water fights it was me and Uncle Emmett against Uncle Jasper, Peter and John then my stomach started to rumble.

"Lunch for the half human" Uncle Jasper said then he ran off to the kitchen to make me some lunch. I got out walking over to my towel with Peter, John and Uncle Emmett.

"I'm going to hide the best!" I said I was going to run in the woods and hide in a river or behind a tree if I hid in a river he wouldn't be able to track my scent.

"Fine I'm counting first I bet I'll find you easily" Uncle Emmett said grinning I took that as a challenge a challenge that he was going to lose.

"Emmett no betting" Peter said laughing I was too young to gamble which was one of my Uncle's favourite thing to do. I went to go get dressed putting a pair of jeans on with a top and I'll bring a jacket with me for when Jake or daddy turns up.

"That smells amazing Uncle Jasper" I said smiling it didn't at the moment not until the chocolate was mixed then it would taste and smell good.

"It will smell good to you when the chocolate is poured in" Uncle Jasper said laughing he was cooking some pasta then melting some chocolate. When they was both done he mixed them together in a bowl then got me a chocolate milkshake I walked with him to the dinning room beginning to eat.

"You eat I'm just going to go get dressed" Uncle Jasper said I nodded my head continuing to eat my chocolate pasta. I finished then went to put everything in the dishwasher then went to the living room where my family were waiting ready to go.

"Let's go" Uncle Emmett said he looked a lot like Aunt Alice then jumping up and down on the spot it made me and everyone else laugh I loved my crazy Uncle.

"Come on then" John said then we all ran out of the house into the forest we ran for about ten minutes and we was completely surrounded by woods.

"I'll count you go hide" Uncle Emmett called then we all split up running in different directions. I kept running for about five minutes until I came across a massive tree I hid behind it I knew Uncle Emmett would follow scents but he might come across someone else's scent first I was going to hide in a river but I couldn't find one. I have been stood here for five minutes now listening out for Uncle Emmett I heard a noise and peeped round to see if it was Uncle Emmett but it was a bear an angry bear. It heard me and started to come after me I walked backwards until I came to the edge of the hill I was scared and had nowhere to go.

"Nessie!" I heard Uncle Emmett cry I turned away from the bear as it hit me with it's paw sending me down the hill where I fell at the bottom. My back was stinging and my leg and arm was hurting more then my body I heard the bears neck snap then I was in Uncle Emmett's arm.

"It's alright Ness I got you everything is going to be alright!" I heard him panicking he picked me up covering my back with my jacket trying to stop the bleeding as I sobbed into his chest.

"Uncle Emmett it hurts" I sobbed he held me tight in his arms then he put me on the ground taking off his shirt and holding that and my jacket against my back.

"I know your going to be fine I promise" Uncle Emmett said it sounded like he was promising himself I could hear him thinking about how worried he was and how it's his fault.

"What happened?" Uncle Jasper asked he wasn't bothered by my blood as he was use to it and promised to never heart me as a baby. he gave Uncle Emmett his shirt to help stop the bleeding my back was really stinging from the cut I didn't know how deep it was.

"John and Peter have gone to ring for everyone" Uncle Jasper said as we ran home I felt myself going in and out of conscious from the amount of blood I was loosing.

"Lay her on the bed we need to stop the bleeding until Carlisle gets here" Uncle Jasper said I was laying on my tummy as they were trying to stop the bleeding I wanted my mommy, daddy and Jake.

"What happened?" I heard Grandpa Carlisle ask as he ran through the door taking over from my Uncle's. My back felt numb from grandpa numbing it with the injection I felt light feathers touch my back as he sewed the cuts it took the pain away but I still had pain in my arm and leg.

"She's broken her leg and arm" Grandpa said then he bandaged my back then Uncle Emmett helped me put a new top over my head as my last one was destroyed I wasn't embarrassed though as everyone was focused on my injuries. Grandpa cut my jeans then he began to plaster my arm and leg.

"Nessie!" I heard mommy and daddy cry as they came into the room then Uncle Emmett left I didn't understand why he left but I started to sob.

"Rose go talk to him he's blaming himself" Daddy said then Aunt Rose looked at me then disappeared after Uncle Emmett. It wasn't his fault though if it was anyone's fault it was mine.

"My poor baby" Mommy said taking my good hand I was all plastered up now in an hours time I would be allowed the pink plaster over the top.

"It's not Uncle Emmett's fault he saved me I was just stupid I should have just jumped down the hill" I said sobbing again mommy didn't hug me though because of my back.

"It's not your fault either you was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Daddy said sitting on the bed in front of mommy.

"Daddy where's Jake?" I asked he was going to be so worried but I needed to talk to Uncle Emmett I didn't want him blaming himself.

"He's on his way" Peter said coming into the room with Emily and John it must have been too much for them they have only been introduced to this diet for a year and a half.

"Daddy go get Uncle Emmett I want to talk to him" I said then daddy disappeared after Uncle Emmett.

"It's such a relief your are fine now" Grandma said holding my hand that was still holding mommy's.

"Yeah when I got a vision of us going home early I knew something was wrong" Aunt Alice said sighing then she dragged Uncle Jasper off to change as he was covered in my blood.

"I left my car at the hospital when I got the phone call I just ran" grandpa said shaking his head "Let's do the pink plaster now" Grandpa Carlisle said beginning to plaster my arm and leg with pink. Jake wasn't going to be here for another hour or so. I can't imagine what he's going through while running home it made me feel bad I had to be so clumsy.

"Ness I'm so sorry it was all my fault I was an idiot for letting you go off on your own or even wanting to play my silly games I'm sorry please forgive me" Uncle Emmett said walking in with daddy and Aunt Rose.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know a bear was going to turn up it's my fault for being clumsy please don't feel bad I hate seeing you feel bad" I said I saw him smile a little.

"No it's your mother's fault why you're so clumsy" Uncle Emmett said laughing that's my Uncle that I loved but I could see that he was still not over what happened and was still blaming himself.

"It's not my fault it's...I don't know where I got my clumsiness from" Mommy said then everyone laughed I was glad everyone was a lot happier now but I could still see the concern in there eyes.

"How long am I stuck in bed?" I asked grandpa sighing it was going to be even worse now with a broken arm and leg. He was finished plastering my arm and leg as he done it in vampire speed so he was now clearing up.

"A week at the most but I'm not sure whether your going to have a scar or not" Grandpa said I guess we would find out soon.

"I'll go make you the best dinner you've ever had I'll make it up to you Rose can you help me" Uncle Emmett said it was going to take a long time for him to be able to get that it wasn't his fault.

"yes just because I love my niece" Aunt Rose said then she left with Uncle Emmett again into the kitchen. Me and my family sat they trying to lighten the mood talking about the new house that was about to be built for when we moved but I was worried about Jake.

"Ness!" Jake shouted running through the front door then he saw me and I saw the tears form in his eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed I could see the pain in his eyes seeing me like this.

"What happened? Emily got a phone call saying you had been hurt" Jake said I put my hand to his cheek and showed him with my good hand as he gasped.

_I'm sorry for worrying you I should have just fallen down the hill or I shouldn't be so clumsy _I thought he pulled my hand away from his face holding it I could still see the worry in his eyes but I could see the relief that he was fine.

"Ness it wasn't your fault I'm just glad your safe now and don't you worry about me just worry about yourself" Jake said lightly squeezing my hand I could hear him thinking about how happy he is that I'm safe but he's worried about my broken bones and back.

"My back should be fine it might leave a scar I don't know" I said I was seating up on grandpa's hospital bed but I couldn't move to give Jake a hug as it hurt my back.

"Stay still you're not moving" Jake said reading my mind I listened to him as I didn't want him to worry any more. Uncle Emmett came out then with chocolate, chocolate cake, brownies, cookies, ice cream, biscuits, milkshakes, hot chocolate he basically had everything ever made from chocolate on the tray.

"Here you go Ness" Uncle Emmett said putting the tray on my lap carefully I called Seth over to eat with me and Jake he looked concerned as well but not as much as Jake.

"What's up with Emmett?" Jake asked noticing that he never made that much food before and he was doing everything for me he never left my side he even set up a TV in the room for me and it was defiantly for me not him.

"He blames himself" I told Jake as Uncle Emmett went to get me a drink of hot chocolate I hate seeing him like this. He came back handing me my hot chocolate then sat down putting a movie he hated on high school musical.

"Uncle Emmett please it's not your fault you don't have to look after me I hate seeing you like this" I said I knew Aunt Rose hated seeing him like this.

"It is my fault though" Uncle Emmett said with a serious face I missed the Uncle that wiggled his eyebrows and made a joke out of everything.

"But I hate seeing you like this I miss my old Uncle" I said I saw his face drop then he turned to look at me sighing.

"I would rather be the Uncle you love but I haven't forgiven myself" Uncle Emmett said then he put the sports channel on as me and Jake laughed he was back to himself now I hopped he forgives himself soon though even though he did nothing wrong. When it came to bed time I couldn't move because of my back so I slept downstairs on the hospital bed. Jake never left me he stayed with me I guess today was hard for him being separated from me when I was hurt it was just as hard for me, he fell asleep in the chair so mommy came in putting a blanket over him then she kissed me goodnight.

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter! I done this one to show another side to Emmett as he's always seem as the one to get everyone in danger and is a big kid always making jokes! It showed the big Uncle he is to Nessie and how he really does care about her! I hoped you enjoyed it and please do review! Tomorrow I will be updating two chapters I think in a weeks time this story will be coming to an end but we still have the next story after! YAY!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	50. Crush

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one is later than planned I didn't feel well then I had a friend come stay with us so couldn't leave her but here it is! I love this chapter! I hope you do too! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 50- Crush

It had been seven months since my accident with the bear I only had a faint scar on my back but it will disappear over time. In a few months time we were moving then in September I was starting high school! I was now four years old and looked fourteen turning fifteen I was almost looked like a sixteen year old! We were going to La Push for the weekend as both Emily and Sam, Paul and Rachel had an announcement as well as Grandpa Charlie and Sue. It was a weekend full with announcements.

"I hate car journeys" I mumbled it takes most of the day to get to La Push at my family's speed.

"Only another hour" Daddy said and I sighed at least I had Jake to keep me company it would have been easier for everyone to run but no one wanted me to run that far.

"Claire's going to be there" Jake said making a conversation Claire was now seven she was still older than me but I looked and was mentally older than her.

"Yeah I wonder what the announcements are!" I was so excited I hopped someone was pregnant and I wonder what grandpa Charlie and Sue's announcement would be. Olivia was now three and was so adorable little Paula was going to be two soon.

"So do I" Jake said grinning it was his sister after all he might become and Uncle again.

"Were just have to wait and see" Daddy said he already knew what grandpa Charlie's and Sue's was as Aunt Alice had a vision but he wouldn't tell mommy.

"Edward keep quiet I know you know" Mommy said sighing but daddy just laughed I hopped we had a bonfire.

"Jake do you think we would have a bonfire?" I asked I was allowed to stay up later now so maybe I could see everyone drunk apart from my family that would be funny.

"Probably we haven't had one since Jessica joined" Jake said Jessica and Jack were doing great together but Jessica wanted to focus on her career as a teacher before starting a family. The rest of the hour went by really fast as we talked about what we was going to do on the beach I was glad I was with my Jake my handsome loving Jake.

"Jake! Nessie!" Rachel called as we got out the car she looked really happy and excited I could see Paul was as well holding Paula.

"Hey sis" Jake said closing the car door all my family was greeting everyone my mommy and daddy went to greet grandpa Charlie and Sue.

"Hey Rachel" I said hugging her I was excited I wanted to get the announcements done with.

"Hey Dad" Jake said as Billy wheeled himself over smiling he looked excited about the announcements as well.

"Hey Billy" I said giving him a hug he hugged me back laughing to himself.

"Hello Jake, Nessie it's good to see you again now that everyone is here can you please tell me?" Billy asked as we all laughed.

"Everyone gather round then Sam and Emily can go first" Rachel said as Paul walked over to stand by her. Everyone gathered around with Emily and Sam standing at the front he had her arm around her waist then little Olivia stood by they legs.

"Well in nine months time they will be someone joining our family" Emily said then all the girls screamed in delight hugging her then congratulating them. Everyone said they congratulations patting Sam on the back then hugging Emily little Olivia was too overwhelmed.

"Congratulations!" I cheered hugging Emily then I hugged Sam as they laughed.

"Thank you!" Emily cheered she looked so excited.

"Everyone now me and Paul will share our announcement Emily's baby won't be the only pair of little feet in La Push" Rachel said smiling with Paul another baby?

"Were pregnant at the same time!" Emily beamed then she hugged Rachel tight as they laughed. The congratulations started again with the patting on Paul's back then everyone hugged Emily.

"Congratulations Rachel and Paul!" I beamed hugging them I could see Jake was really excited it made me happy seeing him smile.

"Thank you Nessie!" They both said with excitement the only two that were left with an announcement was Grandpa Charlie and Sue. Once everyone calmed down everyone turned to face them wanting to hear there's.

"Well me and Charlie are getting married but it's only a small do with us lot so Bella and Edward are able to come" Sue said smiling as everyone screamed again congratulating them.

"Well Bella looks like were going to be step-brother and step-sister" Seth said laughing with mommy.

"Congratulations Grandpa and Grandma Sue" I said smiling as she laughed at me calling her grandma.

"Thank you sweetie now you and Leah will be our bridesmaids" Sue said then I jumped up and down with excitement I couldn't wait I was so excited.

"Were having a BBQ on the beach with a bonfire" Sam said smiling holding his daughter in his arms. I ran to Jake holding his hand as we all walked over to the beach everything was already seat up they was six massive tents then the bonfire, BBQ and lots of type of sports equipment including a football and a Frisbee. Mommy and daddy were carrying Billy onto the beach in his wheelchair as he couldn't move in the sand. Sam got the BBQ going while everyone sat around talking.

"So Ness have you got a boyfriend?" Leah asked I heard daddy growl but everyone laughed but I blushed. I didn't have a boyfriend the only boyfriend I would like was my Jake but we were best friends.

"No" I said blushing then everyone laughed I went and sat on Jake's lap as everyone gave me the eye causing me to blush even more. I avoided touching Jake's skin for both of our sakes but I couldn't help but think would Jake want to be my boyfriend? Was the Volturi right would we have our own children? I blushed thinking about me and Jake having children. I forgot my own father was a mind reader and turned to see his shocked face but then he smiled could this day get even more embarrassing!

"I think someone has a little crush!" Rachel shouted I glared at her but she just laughed with Aunt Alice and Emily. Jake was sat right here and they was accusing me off having a crush on Jake! I mean he was handsome, had an amazing body, always made me happy, always they for me I could go on and on.

"My daughters too young for boys" Daddy said looking right at Jake I felt him tense but I just glared at daddy. I touched Jake quickly thinking of a song he was wondering whether I had a crush on him then as soon as he heard me singing in my head he started to sing along. I pulled away to give us some privacy but did I have a crush on Jake? I guess I could but we was just best friends he said he didn't want to marry me he said we were just best friends we would never be together.

"She will always be too young for you she would be a hundred and still too young for boys Edward you never know in a years time she could be dating" Emily said then my daddy growled lightly did we really have to talk about this? Especially in front of Jake.

"Spending forever alone doesn't seem so bad" Daddy said then all of my family and mommy turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Really Edward? How bad was it when Bella wasn't around?" Aunt Alice said then daddy sighed as everyone laughed.

"Edward if I had my way you would have been out the house before I even spoke to you" Grandpa Charlie said laughing.

"I know Charlie" Daddy said then Grandpa Charlie started laughing remembering daddy could read his mind.

"Your stealing Nessie's moment" Rachel said then everyone turned back to me as I sunk in Jake's lap.

"Well I know the answer and I'm sure Edward does" Uncle Jasper said grinning at me I glared at him and daddy to keep quiet this was so embarrassing.

"If Nessie wanted to tell her feelings she would have done so can we just change the subject?" Jake asked thank god he was sticking up for me this must be embarrassing to him as well.

"Aww whatever you say Jake but I think it's not just Nessie hiding her feelings" Rachel said then Jake growled at her as Paul got protective of Rachel.

"Jake Rachel enough when the times right they announce they feelings" Billy said grinning by the way he said 'they' did he mean me and Jake or just me? Did Jake have a crush on me?

"No time for talking now the foods ready and Ness I've melted you some chocolate" Sam said.

"Wait! Lady's first!" Emily said before the pack dived at the food us lady's got up and collected our food with my chocolate sauce as the pack stood they moaning while waiting.

"Go!" Claire shouted then they all attacked the table full with food not leaving a scrap. I sat back down next to Jake as we began to eat I made him eat sausage with chocolate I could tell he was pretending to like it. I couldn't help but wondering did Jake have a crush on me? A part of me hopped he did but a part of me didn't want to get my hopes up he said we was just best friends.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked noticing I stopped eating and was deep into thought I instantly blushed causing Uncle Emmett to laugh.

"I bet I know what she's thinking am I right Eddie" Uncle Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at daddy who just growled.

"Emmett sweetie shut up" Aunt Rose said whacking him I gave Aunt Rose a smile for thanks and she blew me a kiss back. I turned to Jake who had a confused look on his face trying to work everything out I was glad he didn't realise what Uncle Emmett meant. It was only evening I wasn't in the mood for playing Frisbee or football.

"Mommy can we go on a walk?" I asked I wanted to talk to her about my feelings for Jake I was confused could I like my best friend? Everyone looked at me with confusion but all the girls were smiling and giggling.

"Sure sweetie" Mommy said then she got up as the same time as me. We walked together down the beach for about five minutes until I was out of hearing range from my family and then packs including Jake.

"What did you want honey?" Mommy asked smiling I could tell she already knew but how could I tell my own mother? I didn't want to show her my thoughts as that was private and more in detail.

"I...I'm not sure about my feelings with Jake" I whispered as I watched the smile on her face get even bigger that was not what I expected I thought she would act like daddy.

"I knew this day would come! Sweetie I think you have a little crush on him" Mommy said as I sighed he was supposed to be my best friend but then most imprints and imprinters were lovers... Jake said best friends though.

"It's nothing bad your just growing up changing all the time along with your feelings for Jake. You started off as brother and sister then best friends now your going in the direction of love" Mommy said smiling was this really how a mother should act when they daughter has her first crush?

"What if it ruins our friendship?" I asked I never wanted that to happen I would rather die then lose my best friend.

"It would make your friendship stronger" Mommy said smiling I sighed what if Jake didn't like me though? I'm probably just a little girl to him well I am supposed to be at four and a half.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? He said to me we was just best friends" I said I tried to picture me and Jake in a way we was more than friends I liked the picture me with my wolf.

"Everyone's feelings change" Mommy said smiling then she turned walking back I sighed but followed. What did that mean is Jake's feelings changing? I wanted to find out but maybe it was too soon daddy said I can start to date when I'm sixteen if a boy ever managed to get past him and that meant when I looked sixteen which should be after my birthday sometime. I could tell mom stayed silent to allow me to have time to think but I had a crush on Jake? I wanted to scream and shout my Jake I was incredible lucky to have him as a best friend but was I pushing my luck? We saw them in the distance but if we focused we could see them clearly they was all looking at our direction. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Peter, John and the pack were sniggering. Jake was confused that look looked cute. Daddy was focusing probably reading my thoughts all the girls though were smiling but it was too much of a smile. My grandpa's though were smiling like they were proud then the kids were running around playing oblivious to what was going on.

"Hi" I said walking over but everyone just looked at each other then smiled I sighed I choose an awkward time to realise my feelings. Great now dad knew I turned to look at him he was narrowing his eyes at Jake. Well how couldn't I like him he was handsome, amazing, a great person, even perfect couldn't sum him up.

"Had to be perfect didn't you" Daddy said through gritted teeth causing everyone to laugh who got what he meant I saw Jake grinning though did he know? I said perfect couldn't even sum him up though didn't dad hear that part.

"Why don't we talk about the babies and the wedding?" I asked trying to change the conversation it worked as Aunt Alice and Emily started blubbering on about nurseries and clothes for the baby's that should keep everyone occupied. I walked over and sat down next to Jake I hopped things weren't awkward now.

"So did you and your mom have a nice chat?" Jake asked grinning he knew and I could tell. Great my own best friend knew I had a crush on him how embarrassing but yet I didn't feel awkward.

* * *

_**Yay! So Nessie has a crush on Jake for real! And he knows! What's going to happen next? I wonder? I hopped you liked the chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow and will be when they move again! We are getting close to the end now but we still have plenty of stories carried on after this! Please do review though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	51. Best day ever

_**Hey sorry I haven't been updating recently it's been a busy weekend! But here is the next chapter it's really good I know your all going to love it! I'm sure your see why! Please do review it means the world to me!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 51- Best day ever

We was moving tomorrow then in a few weeks time I would become five years old but I now looked like a sixteen year old thank god! Today dad was finally going to let me wear a bikini but lately things have been strange. Daddy has been keeping a close eye with me around Jake and Nahuel which I didn't understand. I had a green bikini on my favourite colour and was now just waiting for my family to get ready. The Denali's were over as well it was basically a send off party.

"Let's go!" Emily shouted grabbing my hand all the boys were already out around the pool but now me and all the girls were walking into the garden. I saw Jake looking at me causing me to blush but the way he was looking at me was different from any over time I noticed we were gazing into each others eyes until daddy dived on top of him. I rolled my eyes but saw Nahuel looking at me as well causing me to blush even more.

"Wow sweetie they certainly checking you out" Mommy said then she winked as I blushed even more. I was use to seeing Jake with no shirt on but I loved it he always made my heart skip a beat.

"Shut up mom! Super natural ears around!" I whispered but she along with the women of my family laughed as I blushed everyone knew I had a crush on Jake. I didn't want to listen any more so ran and jumped into the pool but I came up to see Nahuel in front of me, boy did he scare the hell out of me.

"Hey Ness you look beautiful today" Nahuel said causing me to blush where did that come from? I heard a growl behind me followed by my family's laughs I turned to see Uncle Emmett slapping Jake on the back.

I rolled my eyes but turned back to Nahuel "Thanks Nahuel that's really sweet" I said I wanted to test something and what I predicted came true another growl came from Jake.

"Jake are you alright?" I asked I knew he was getting jealous but I didn't see the issue though but he was so cute when he was jealous.

"Ness you really want to know?" Uncle Emmett asked then daddy and Jake tackled him down under the water causing me to giggle. I swam over to Jake but when I came up from the water he disappeared was he avoiding me? Some one grabbed me from behind and started tickling me making me scream and laugh.

"Stop Jake please!" I screamed he gave up in the end but everyone was looking at us smiling as I blushed. Everyone was smiling apart from Nahuel who looked like he was about to tear Jake's head off. I looked up at Jake he was still holding me around the waist causing me to blush.

"Sorry" Jake said blushing realising he was holding me then he let me go giving me his best Jake grin. I heard a wolf whistle then turned to face my Uncle's, Garrett, Mike, Peter and John.

"go away" I growled at them as they laughed I disappeared under the water trying to get away until Jake picked me up.

"You can't stay under there to long you need to breath" Jake said trying not to laugh he was touching me again but every time he touched me I felt like electricity was going through my body. I forgot about everything around me when Jake's touching me it makes my heart swell up I didn't even realise I was looking in Jake's eyes. I felt like I wanted to kiss him I didn't realise our heads were moving getting closer to each other until we was like a cm away. My breathing hitched as our lips met causing the electricity to spark through me it was like fireworks were exploding. He's warm lips were so soft I had it all wrong I always imagined kissing Jake but this was even better than what I imagined. Everything felt complete then he pulled away laughing it was a short sweet kiss but I forgot we was in the middle of the pool surrounded by my family. I only realised when I heard a load of wolf whistles then a growl from my daddy and Nahuel? I couldn't believe it though Jake kissed me! He actually kissed me! Did that mean he liked me? Where did that leave us? I had so many questions to ask but didn't have a chance to ask them as all the girls came attacking me shouting 'you had your first kiss!' I wasn't listening though I was in shock I felt a smile fill my face I wanted to scream but I couldn't even talk. My eyes stayed locked on Jake he was smiling but it wasn't just a smile it was a massive grin I didn't realise Nahuel left the pool but I didn't care.

"Sweetie! I can't believe it! I knew this day would come but your dad..." Mommy said hugging me I forgot about dad! I looked at him he was smiling but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry he knew this day would come as well he's just realising that you're not a little girl any more" Mommy said smiling I wanted to talk to Jake though I had so many questions.

"Thanks mom I'm going to go change could you tell Jake to met me out the front of the house in half an hour?" I asked mommy nodded then I got out the water feeling all eyes on me but daddy followed me.

"Sweetie I just want to say since you look sixteen I guess you can start to date but I want no funny business until your married" Daddy said smiling I hugged him.

"Thanks daddy" I said then I walked off into the house with my towel I couldn't believe it but it didn't mean me and Jake were together it was just a kiss I hopped it was more than a kiss.

"Nessie I want you to choose me instead of him" Nahuel said walking up to me I stood they frozen he knew I liked Jake but he thinks I would choose him over Jake?

"Nahuel you're a great guy but I don't like you in that way I know someone is out they for you" I said his face looked hurt I didn't want to hurt him but it was the truth.

"How can you love a wolf though? Were the same species the same kind we were meant to be together" Nahuel said he said love? Did I love Jake? I thought about it I thought about the way he makes me feel when I was around him then I realised I loved him!

"Nahuel we might be the same species but that doesn't mean we were meant to be I'm sorry" I said I hugged him then I disappeared to my room. When I got to my room I shut the door then started doing a little dance singing 'Jake kissed me' I heard a laugh outside I looked out my window and they was Jake he could hear everything! How embarrassing! I blushed but then went to get changed putting on a pair of shorts with a tank top that was getting a bit to small for me. Great that meant I had to go shopping I quickly blow dried my hear leaving it wavy then I put a little make up on. I checked myself in the mirror then put my converses on.

"Hey" I said to Jake blushing as I walked out the front door I watched his eyes look me up and down causing me to blush even more.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jake asked me I nodded a little lost for words he offered his hand I took it feeling the electricity go through me again. We walked for a while enjoying the silence until we came across a field with no snow. He sat down on the grass and I sat down next to him as he smiled I guess I had to ask the question now.

"We kissed..." I said not sure what to say next I watched Jake's face light up as I said the two words.

"What does that mean?" I asked I wasn't sure what we were. Were we still friends or where we boyfriend and girlfriend? I hopped he was my boyfriend then when we got married I would be Mrs Jacob Black or Renesmee Black it had a nice ring to it.

"Well it depends on what you want" Jake said looking into my eyes some how we had moved closer together it was like he was a magnet. Before I knew it our lips were touching again but the kiss was even deeper this time. I tangled my fingers in his hear pulling him closer to me as he held my hips I felt his tongue touch my lips. I opened my mouth inviting him in he tasted a mix of everything sweet. It was like time had frozen then reality hit me as he pulled away I already missed the taste of his mouth.

"Well I was going to say something" I said getting my breath back as Jake laughed. I loved his laugh it always made me smile hearing it I loved everything about him.

"Nessie today something happened something that was amazing I'm not just talking about our first kiss then our first time making out" Jake said laughing we certainly have had quite a day.

"Nessie I fell in love with you" Jake said I literally felt my heart stop beating I froze in shock. After ten seconds I started to pinch myself this had to be a dream I've always dreamt of Jake falling in love with me so maybe it was just a dream.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked getting concerned but it wasn't a dream this was reality but my dreams were becoming true.

"I thought it was all just a dream b-but I love you too!" I said jumping into to his arms where he held me. I felt so happy I've wished for this day for a few months now and it's finally came. Jake held me in his arms then after about five minutes he sat me down on his lap as we tangled our fingers together.

"So where does this leave us...?" I asked hopping we would now be more than friends.

"Well Renesmee Carlie Cullen would you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked grinning I felt a wave of excitement and shock go through my body I couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" I screamed kissing him as we continued where we left off feeling the electricity go through me again. We separated for air after a few minutes but Jake buried his head in my hair everything felt just right sitting in Jake's lap with his arm around my waist.

"We should get back" Jake said sighing I knew how he felt home was where my family was where Uncle Emmett was. I wanted to show Jake something first though something I've been working on with mommy for a while.

"Can I show you something first" I said getting up then Jake watched me as I walked to the other side of the field near the forest. I thought really hard since I inherited mom's shield with dad being able to read minds mom thought I could project a thought into someone's mind. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate thinking of Jake then I pushed the thoughts of our first kiss to Jake. I opened my eyes and saw Jake looking at me with shock I wonder how far I could send a thought. Jake came running over to me picking me up and spinning me around showing how proud he was.

"How did you learn to do that?" Jake asked taking my hand as we walked back to the house.

"I practised with mom I think I can project a thought to anyone's mind" I said I could be a message girl deliver messages to everyone it would come in handy.

"Wow I didn't think you could get even more amazing" Jake said grinning here we go with the cheesy boyfriend comments.

"Really Jake? Cheesy boyfriend comments already?" I asked rolling my eyes as he laughed.

"What can I say it's my duty as your boyfriend as well as the truth" Jake said giving me his best grin. I shock my head but kissed him on the cheek he will always be my Jake. We walked back home talking about everything he was holding me on the waist allowing us to keep our thoughts to ourselves.

"Well look who it is" I looked up and sighed "The lover birds are home I hopped you listened to your father and kept your clothes on" Uncle Emmett said chuckling as me and Jake blushed.

"Emmett get in here now!" Daddy shouted then he appeared with mommy as they both smiled at us. I thought dad would have tried to kill Jake but apparently not.

"Ness I will only kill him if he harms you in any way but I know that would never happen" Daddy said smiling then Jake laughed.

"Well then I'm afraid Edward your never get the chance" Jake said grinning as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe this is finally happening! Esme get the camera we need this for the photo album" Mommy called then Grandma appeared with the camera taking my picture smiling. Then my Aunt's and Emily came running over to me asking the big question I'm sure my mom made it obvious.

"Yes were together he's my boyfriend" I said and I was proud to say it I've been waiting for ages to say it.

"And she's my girlfriend" Jake said I could see he was proud about it as well. I heard a load of "Aww's" from my family but I pulled Jake by the hand ignoring everyone and walking to the kitchen.

"I can't face them yet I'm hungry" I said I wasn't that hungry I just didn't want to face them.

"I'll cook" Jake said going into the fridge he got out all different ingredients this was going to be interesting Jake can't cook to save his life.

"Brownies I can do I hope you don't mind brownies for dinner" Jake said then Aunt Alice, mommy, Aunt Rose, Tanya, Kate and Emily ran into the kitchen as I sighed.

"If you go let me have dinner in peace then I'll tell you everything" I said they cheered then ran out the room again as I jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Brownies are good I say were have about an hour so get cooking" I said causing Jake to laugh when the brownies were in the oven Jake walked over to me grinning. He stood right in front of me putting his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me and every time felt the same it never lost that electricity or passion like the first time. It felt like the world was spinning and I had to say he was a great kisser but the only boy I've kissed and was going to kiss.

"Ness I can handle you being together but I can't handle that yet" I heard daddy shout followed by Uncle Emmett's chuckle. Jake pulled away laughing as I blushed why did my dad have to be so embarrassing.

"I'm your dad that's why" I heard daddy shout back I sighed I knew he was taking it too well to be true. Jake jumped up on the counter next to me I couldn't believe we was moving tomorrow.

"You excited about starting high school?" I asked I knew he was going to comment with a cheesy boyfriend comment but I liked hearing them they made me feel special.

"Only because your they" Jake said I rolled my eyes but smiled I hopped we had lessons together I've always wanted to have a lesson with Jake.

"I smell something very cheesy" I said giggling but it caused Jake to laugh that had to be one of my favourite things to do make Jake laugh the first was kissing him.

"Cheesy but true" Jake said then he jumped down checking the oven the brownies were done so he got them out the oven using the oven gloves. When he put them on the counter I had to say I was impressed. Once they was cool I tried one of his brownies they tasted really good which shocked both me and Jake.

"Wow you are talented in brownie making" I said giving him a quick peck to say thank you I loved this now us being together.

"I better make you some more often then" Jake said I knew what was coming next maybe I could try to avoid it some more before the girls attacked me.

"I'm going to finish packing then I'm going to bed, I love you" I said giving Jake a quick sweet kiss he pulled away putting his forehead against mine.

"Your just using it as an excuse I know you too well but night, I love you even more" Jake said giving me another quick kiss then I ran to my room avoiding my family I hopped for Jake's sake he went for a run I'm sure he wanted to tell the pack. I quickly finished packing leaving out a pair of shorts with a top then I done my bedtime routine having a shower. After I blow dried my hair and got my PJ's on I laid in bed thinking about the best day of my life until I fell asleep.

I woke up a little later than planned maybe on purpose to again avoid the girls but I knew by the time we get to our new home in Hoquiam I would have to to spill the gossip. I got dressed then took the remaining boxes downstairs were daddy greeted me then put them in the car that was going to be embarrassing a car ride with me, Jake, mommy and daddy. I went to get some breakfast were Jake was eating breakfast with Seth as soon as I entered the room he stopped talking to Seth and turned to me getting up. I ran into his arms he caught me then we had a sweet morning kiss together while Seth made gagging noises.

"Trying to eat here if you don't mind" Seth said I poked my tongue out at him then went to go get a bowl of cereal. I sat down opposite Jake and began eating I didn't see the point in seeing whether any brownies were left over as Jake and Seth have eaten before me.

"Since you woke up late we have to leave now so we don't have time to talk" Aunt Alice said pouting looked like my plan worked.

"Oh no what shame I guess were have to wait come on Jake" I said trying not to laugh as Aunt Alice shock her head Jake and Seth couldn't keep they laughter in though. The whole way they mommy put her shield up allowing me and Jake to talk privately in our minds it annoyed daddy though.

_Jake do you known what I've always wanted to do? _I asked.

_Tell me and I'll get it for you _Jake thought smiling as I rolled my eyes.

_Okay then when we get to our new home I'm going to run to the shops by myself and get some milk _I thought I've never been allowed to do something like that by myself I want to though.

_I don't know Ness can you cope with the big wide world? _Jake thought laughing I guess he was going to allow me since I wouldn't be put in danger.

_I'll only allow you if you take your phone but before you go I'll make sure your shoe laces are tied as your so clumsy _Jake thought grinning I hugged him I was so happy I couldn't wait. The rest of the trip to Hoquiam went quite fast since I fell asleep leaning on my Jake he was really my Jake now. When we arrived the house was split into four sections with a long corridors going to each section. Everyone was leaving in an individual house but we were still living together.

"Right the house on the far left is Bella's, Edward's, Nessie and Emily. Then the second house his Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The third house is the main house and is mine and Carlisle's as well as everyone else's and then finally the rest of you boys are in the last house. Everyone cheered then carried they bags to they house they were massive. When mommy opened the door to our house we walked into a living room which was pale colours with modern furniture. Everywhere were the traditional windows everything we needed was here in our house but then when it came to the bedrooms me and Emily screamed.

"Where sharing a room!" I beamed it's not like she slept but still it was amazing we were sharing a room when they was only one bed.

"I know!" Emily beamed hugging me then we started to unpack our boxes our room was pink and white it was really a feminine room. It was really like a little house with two pink sofa's with a TV then two desks with laptops and a massive bookshelf. We had Emily's sewing machine then my art supplies everything was perfect.

"I'm going to find Jake" I said hugging Emily as she laughed then I disappeared running out of our house and too the boys little house that was really loud. I knocked on they door since it was they house it was funny seeing all these houses with corridors leading to each one. Jake answered knowing it was me I like how he answered the door picking me up then kissing me. If that was the greeting I got then I will be knocking all the time.

"Can I go now before daddy finds out" Jake looked at me then sighed he could see how much I really wanted to do this I've never gone out on my own before and now I wanted to I was old enough.

"Fine here get some chocolate but if your not back in half an hour I'm coming out looking for you" Jake said I screamed then hugged him giving him a quick kiss then I ran into the forest. I stayed in the forest following the high way to the town of Hoquiam when a shop was surrounded by trees I walked out onto the path when no one was looking. I walked in the shop the smell of the humans hit me but I dealt with the thirst I picked up a bar of chocolate then stood in the line.

"That would be $1 please" The lady said I paid then walked out the shop casually then checking to see whether no one was looking I went back into the forest I screamed in delight I did it! A hand went over my mouth as someone grabbed me I screamed in fear this time. I started kicking and screaming trying to fight them off me but they was too strong but I wouldn't give up.

_Jake help me I need you don't let them take me_ I thought trying to project my thought to Jake's mind I really tried hard putting everything I had into projecting the though. I'm not sure whether it worked but I kept kicking and screaming as they took me away.

* * *

_**Oh no so it looks like Nessie can't even go to the shop by herself! Who's taken her? Did she manage to project the thought to Jake? But yay Jake and Nessie are together! Wooo I hopped you liked the chapter the next one will either be on tonight or tomorrow I'm not sure yet but please do review it means the world! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	52. revenge

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is in honour of the little baby prince that was born on Monday and then today for my birthday! Yay I'm sixteen! Here's the next chapter I know what your all thinking and trust me your going to be surprised it's not what you think! Sorry about the changing of different points of view but it shows you what's going on! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 52- Revenge

Jacob's Pov

I couldn't believe me and Nessie were actually together as a couple I mean we woke up best friends yesterday but we woke up today as boyfriend/girlfriend two people in love. I've known she has had feelings for me for a few months now and I've had those feelings for her but yesterday seeing her look beautiful and breath-taking I fell in love. It wasn't the bikini it's self I mean she had a good body but it was the way her face lit up the way she looked at me I loved everything about that beautiful face. When she kissed me though that was nothing like my first kiss with Bella it was amazing it was like I was shocked with electricity. I swear everything about her was amazing they just wasn't one thing that was bad about her. All that heart-break was worth it to be with her I would take another life time full of heat break to be with her. I was sat in my new room thinking about the women I fell in love with she wasn't a little girl any more she had grown up. She was like a flower growing and now she's blossomed into a beautiful flower I was lucky to have her. They was a knock at the door I knew who it was I Knew that scent of by heart.

I opened the door surprising her by picking her up and kissing her I was never going to get tired kissing those soft pink lips and tasting her. We pulled away needing to breathe but I knew what was coming.

"Can I go now before daddy finds out" I looked her she really wanted to this how could I refuse her? I sighed knowing that I would always give her what she wanted.

"Fine here get some chocolate but if you're not back in half an hour I'm coming out looking for you" I gave her some money but she screamed hugging me then gave me a kiss and ran into the forest. Watching her walk away from me into the forest alone was the second hardest thing I have done the first was letting her go before she was taken. This meant a lot to her though going to the shop by herself she's always had someone with her she's never done anything by herself if it made her happy then it made me happy. I walked back to the living room where the boys were sat watching TV this was going to be the longest half an hour in my life.

"She'll be fine it's Nessie were talking about" Seth said trying to comfort me but that was the thing this was Nessie we was talking about the girl who was taken and prisoned, the girl who almost died, the girl who was attacked by a bear and the girl who fell in love with a wolf. I didn't mind the last part really I would always protect her but I am still a shape shifter I could lose it and phase in front of her.

"Hmm it is Nessie were talking about" I said sighing what if something happened to her? Thinking like this is getting me even more anxious and worried.

"Jake come on man she knows how to defend herself" Peter said of course she knew how to defend herself everyone taught her but I hated seeing her fighting she shouldn't need to defend herself.

"She's tough as well I know that for sure" John said but he saw her be tough with facing her illness that was different but she was strong when Joham broke her bones. Thinking about him and hurting Nessie made me tremble with fear I tried calming down to stop myself from phasing.

"She'll be fine" Seth said patting my back she had to be fine. I sat watching the clock as every minute led to the half of hour warning I gave her. Time had seemed to slow down now when I wanted it to hurry up it had to slow down so typical. I imagined Nessie's face when she came back from going to shop that beautiful smile that filled up her face and where her eyes twinkled. Thinking of my Nessie made me smile she must be on her way home by now.

_Jake help me I need you don't let them take me _I heard Nessie's thoughts she wasn't here though but I remembered she could project her thoughts to someone's mind.

"Seth go get the Cullen's Nessie's in danger" I shouted running out the door phasing running into the woods after the scent of the love of my life.

Renesmee's pov

I kept kicking and screaming if I was going down I was going down with a fight I thought of my family and my Jake making me even more angrier. They faces when they found out I had been taken yet again would be heart-broken I didn't want to put them through that again. Jake would get into trouble for even letting me out alone in the first place I didn't want him to get into trouble. Why does this always have to happen to me? It's always me that's taken or hurt somehow I know I'm clumsy but I hate worrying everyone. I'm always the damsel in distress but this time I was going to fight. I kept kicking and kicking till he finally fell allowing me to run. I kept running and running as they followed me I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to be taken. He was running I've never seen him before should I risk stopping to fight or to keep running until I get tired and he catches me? I stopped realising this was the best solution I had a lighter in my pocket anyway but don't ask me how it got there. I stopped to turn around as the vampire caught up he was only a few feet taller than me his eyes were red a typical vampire but he had short blonde hair that stuck up in all directions.

"Shouldn't have ran" He said waving his finger like he was telling me off. He shouldn't have taken me I thought. I ran at him remembering all the skills everyone has taught me it wasn't much as we only had a few weeks but it was something. The fight carried on with me dodging his hits and he dodging mine then I remembered I could show him what I'm thinking. I touched him thinking of darkness then the smell of human blood he immediately weakened in shock allowing me to grab him around the neck and yank his head off. I ript his body into pieces then chucked the lighter on him watching him burn. I was proud of myself but at the same time. I felt something hit my head and I fell to the ground passing out.

I woke up but everything was blurry they was a man standing in front of me I think he was grinning I wasn't sure. I tried to move but I couldn't I realised I was tied to a chair great now everyone was going to be heart-broken that I've been taken again. My eye sight was coming back and I looked up at the man he was about 6 foot 4 with long brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He had those red eyes and the pale white skin I've never seen him in my life so why did he want me?

"Well well Renesmee the last time I saw you was when you was asleep before I had to go on a mission" He said he's been watching me sleep? If daddy or Jake was here they would be flipping out.

"I don't know you but you must be really sick in the head watching me sleep" I spat causing him to laugh was I making it worse for myself?

"Of course you don't know me I'm Ade Serena's mate" I gasped in shock he was Serena's mate? What did that mean did he capture me to avenge his mates death? I pushed these questions aside trying to be brave but right now I wanted my mom, dad and Jake.

"Then what do you want" I asked looking around we was in an old house I couldn't see much out of the windows only the forest.

"It's your fault Serena is dead and now you killed my own friend as well leaving me lonely" Ade said with a frown but then he laughed I had a feeling I wasn't getting out of it alive I couldn't even have a week with Jake.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask for any of that to happen it was all Joham! He was chasing me!" I shouted getting annoyed.

"Well why don't we make this a little more interesting" He said picking the chair up I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me. I felt him throw me into the window were the glass shattered cutting me skin. I fell to the ground hitting my head I held the tears back if I was going to die then I wasn't dieing a coward. I heard his laugh as he walked over how could someone enjoy hurting someone it made no sense.

I felt him stomp on my arm breaking it I screamed out in pain "Opps sorry didn't see you there" he said laughing again. He caught the scent of my blood in his nose I watched his eyes turn black with thirst.

_Good bye Jake I love you forever _I thought trying to project it I didn't think it would reach him though as he was probably running around the woods worrying never knowing what happened to me. I took in one last breath as I felt Ade sink his teeth into my neck starting to suck my blood away. I heard a growl and saw a russet wolf I smiled he was here as well as my family but I slowing went unconscious happy to see my family one last time.

Jacob's pov

I couldn't believe it she was in danger I should have never let her go it's all my fault. I followed Nessie's scent holding back the tears the pack were going crazy running around trying to pick up her scent on their way here but I wasn't listening I was focused on finding her. There was another scent that was following Nessie's scent I've never smelt this scent before but I knew it was a blood sucker and I knew they would be involved. I stopped at the forest near the shop the scent of Nessie and the vampire was mixed I knew what it meant and my heart sank.

_Were find her Jake _I heard my pack all think together I knew we would find her I won't give up and when I find the scent of this vampire I'm going to kill him. The Cullen's and Seth turned up then picking up the same scent I looked at Edward thinking _Let's follow it and kill him_ I saw him nod then we took of after the scent mixed of Nessie and the vampire. After a while the scents weren't mixed they were separated but the blood sucker was chasing after Nessie she managed to escape. We continued to follow the scent till we came across ashes my heart instantly broke hopping it wasn't hers but when I smelt it all I could smell was the blood sucker that took her but where was Nessie?

"Jake theres another scent" I heard Edward I smelt it then nodded my head it was mixed with Nessie. We started to run again following the new smell as Nessie's scent got stronger and stronger she was nearby. They was a little house it was abandoned in the middle of the words they were in there. I heard the window smash then a scream I recognised that scream from anywhere it broke my heart. I ran into the house but heard _goodbye Jake I love you forever _I gasped in shock then I saw the bloodsucker sinking his teeth into the reason for my existence. She saw me and weakly smiled as she started to close her eyes. I lost it I ran at him tearing him off of her he put up a fight trying to get around me but I was too annoyed I eventually managed to rip his head off.

I ran over to Nessie I could hear her heart beating I was relived but she was hurt and the venom hadn't got into her blood.

"She's lost a lot of blood by the time we get home her arm's going to be healing I'll have to re-break it" Carlisle said I hated hearing that but she was in good hands Carlisle knew how to help her. Edward picked her up running out the house with Bella the rest of the Cullen's dealt with burning the body while we ran her home with Carlisle. I didn't realise we had run out of Washington completely I didn't understand why he took her she didn't do anything to him.

Renesmee's pov

Everyone was talking I knew I was home back in the hospital bed surrounded by everyone I loved. I knew what was coming I didn't want to open my eyes I was going to have a lecture.

"Renesmee open your eyes" I heard daddy of course the mind reader he couldn't just pretend not to read my mind for once could he. I opened my eyes slowly to see everyone surrounded me in the hospital bed. I might as well call it my second bed instead of the hospital bed. I looked at everyone smiling then my eyes landed on Jake he looked really worried and concerned I sighed.

"I know before you lecture me I was stupid and wrong I couldn't go to the shop along with out danger coming at me" I said sighing I guess that could mean me and Jake got to spend every second of the day together I didn't mind that.

"Danger magnet it reminds me off someone else when they were human" Uncle Jasper said then I watched everyone but me, Emily, John and Peter turn they head to mommy.

"Come on what did you expect dating a vampire? But Nessie you're not getting in trouble we know you want to do things by yourself so your father can teach you how to drive" Mommy said so going to the shops being taken and almost killed allows me to learn how to drive I felt like screaming but I didn't think now was the time.

"She's not even five years old she can't drive" Daddy said I sighed of course I wouldn't be allowed to drive.

"She has a boyfriend so why not?" Mommy asked as she watch me and Jake grin as she said 'boyfriend' that was never going to get old. I looked at Jake smiling I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"So our five-year old daughter is going to high school, dating a wolf and driving a car next thing I know is she's getting married at the age of five and Jake that's too soon" Daddy said sighing I immediately blushed and so did Jake we haven't actually been on a date yet though.

"Ness what happened?" Grandpa asked over mommy and daddy who were arguing about me learning to drive. They stopped as soon as grandpa asked the question.

"Well I went to the shops brought some chocolate but was grabbed I kicked and screamed until I kicked him causing him to let me go. Then I ran I kept running but after a while I stopped to fight him" Jake's face dropped "I managed to beat him in the end watching his body burn then I fell to the ground something hit my head. I woke up in that house tied to the chair he told me he was Serena's mate and I exhumed he wanted to avenge her death" I said sighing I couldn't blame him for wanting to come after me since everyone was fighting over me but it was Joham's fault.

"Sounds like revenge just like what Victoria wanted to do" Grandpa said then everyone growled at the mention of her name. Emily, Peter and John looked at them confused but I knew who Victoria was. I spent the rest of the evening talking to my family and my Jake about everything I could tell everyone wanted to forget what happened so did I. I knew Jake wanted to talk to me I was going to wait to talk to him but I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning Jake was sleeping in the chair next to me he was so cute when he was sleeping. I chucked a pillow at him and he woke up grinning I think everyone should give us some private time I thought hopping daddy could hear me.

"Morning sleepy head" I said giggling my head hurt a little but I just ignored it I've had worse. My arm was in a cast and I had a plaster on my neck to cover the bite mark I was going to have two bite marks now.

"Morning beautiful" Jake said getting up to give me a morning kiss it was small but sweet. I budged over a little allowing him to sit on the bed he sat down then I snuggled up to him being careful of my arm.

"I'm never ever letting you out of my sight again" Jake sat putting his arm around me as I sighed leaning on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't know going to the shops was dangerous but I promise I'll never leave your sight" I said I didn't have to promise as I knew I couldn't leave him ever.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Jake said sighing I kind of knew since he imprinted on me and he loved me.

"I know I'm sorry I tried to get away but my weak brain decided otherwise" I said sighing everyone else was tough then they was just me that only had to have a knock round the head to pass out.

"Your not weak your just delicate like a flower" Jake said causing me to blush we stayed snuggled up together talking for ages enjoying each others company not wanted to be separated again.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! So it's not what you were expecting! You was all expecting the voltrui! I promise they will come soon your just going to have to be patient! Next chapter will be on tomorrow not sure when yet but defiantly tomorrow! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	53. First day

_**Hey here is the next chapter I am estimating another ten chapters until this story is complete then we go onto the next squeal which is Seth's story. This one is the one when Nessie first starts school it's interesting as everyone is still teasing Nessie and Jake. Please do review the chapter though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 53- First day

It was a Monday the first day of school I laid in bed thinking this over I've waited since I was little for this day and now it is here I can't help but feel nervous. I was surrounded by my family though they was so many of us and the worst thing has to be my father is a mind reader. Wait, it's the first day of school that means...

"Nessie time to get up!" Aunt Alice called I knew it was too good to be true. I guess she was getting Emily ready as well since it was her first time since being a vampire.

"Can't I have breakfast first?" I asked Aunt Alice sighed rolling her eyes but left the room I took that as a yes. I ran downstairs to our little kitchen where mommy was making chocolate pancakes she was already dressed in a jeans and top. She only just started cooking so I ran down the hallway through the two other houses till I got to Jake's. He was sat in the kitchen with Seth eating his breakfast still in his track suit bottoms.

"Morning beautiful" Jake said giving me a morning kiss I didn't realise that morning kiss had turned into a passionate kiss until Seth cleared his throat.

"Your just jealous" I moaned sticking out my tongue as he and Jake laughed I got back to Jake as Seth sighed ignoring us.

"You know your breakfast is done" Mommy said from the doorway smirking I immediately blushed running out of the room as everyone started to laugh. I sat down eating my breakfast not looking at my mom as she came into the room laughing.

"Your just unfortunate to have vampires as parents" Mommy said as I rolled my eyes continuing with my breakfast.

"Come on I'm running out of time" Aunt Alice said running in the room with Emily following her she was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a top and cardigan. I had a feeling my outfit wouldn't be that simple. I ran upstairs jumping in the shower when I got out I brushed my teeth. Aunt Alice done my hair and make up then she gave me a pink skater dress with a demon jacket and white sandals. When I was dressed and looking in the mirror I had to admit I did look good my hair was left naturally and my make up was done lightly.

"Here's your school bag" Aunt Alice said handing me a pink hand bag that I had to carry on my arm all day I wasn't going to complain though it was Aunt Alice after all.

"Let's go" I said I haven't got my driving license yet but daddy was teaching me how to drive. I went downstairs to find mommy, daddy and Emily looking at me smiling.

"Were going to school!" Emily cheered hugging me I hugged her back as we screamed together with excitement.

"Give it a few years then that excitement will be gone" Daddy said chuckling well if you repeat it again and again it does get boring.

"I can't believe my baby is starting high school" Mommy said sighing I was five in a few days time.

"You must be the youngest girl to ever go high school" Emily said laughing I probably was. We ran over to the main house after that where everyone was ready and waiting. I ran into Jake's arms surprising him but he knew I was coming.

"You look beautiful" Jake said grinning everyone had disappeared to the garage so I took the opportunity to kiss Jake with out my family embarrassing me.

"Ness keep your tongue in your mouth and get your bum in the car" Uncle Emmett called I blushed again as Jake laughed. He gave me a quick kiss before we disappeared to the car. The school was quite small since we was in a town I was a little nervous but Jake squeezed my hand giving me a reassuring smile. We got out the car to find all eyes landing on us followed by dad with a low growl was they thoughts that bad already?

"You have no idea" Daddy said maybe I would have an idea if I touched someone accidentally. Jake laughed at my thoughts but he was hopping I wouldn't be touching boys. I turned standing in front of him raising a questioning eye brow as he laughed.

"The only man I'm touching is you" I said pulling his jumper towards the office my family were heading. The receptionist looked at us all in shock then she blushed as daddy sighed.

"Cullen, Hale, Black and Clearwater?" The receptionist asked we all nodded are heads. The story was me, daddy, Aunt Alice, Emily and Uncle Emmett were Cullen siblings then mommy, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose were the Hale siblings, then Jake was a family friend and then John and Peter are Seth's brothers staying with us for the time being. Me, mommy, daddy, Aunt Alice, Jake, Seth and Emily were Juniors then Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Peter and John were Seniors.

"Yes" Daddy said then the lady handed him our schedules I hopped I had all my lessons with Jake. He handed me my schedule I had English, Calcus, Biology, lunch, Music, Spanish and then Gym. I looked at Jake's we had Biology, Spanish, Gym and English together I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Don't forget to get the papers signed" The receptionist said as we left the room.

"We have English" I told Jake who was grinning I could hear how happy he was that we had our first lesson together.

"So do I" Mommy sang happily then Aunt Alice hooked my arm and mom's arm I took it she did too. We walked to English with our arms hooked and I held Jake's hand.

"New students?" The teacher asked she was the same size as mommy with short black hair and green eyes. I couldn't tell whether she was strict or a laid back teacher. All the boys wolf whistled as they turned look to us causing Jake to hold me tighter against him showing I was his.

"Yes I'm Bella this is Alice, Renesmee known as Nessie and Jacob known as Jake" Mommy said the teacher sighed our papers.

"I'm Mrs Greene please have a seat" She said we took our papers then sat at the back of the class with all eyes on us.

_I don't like the way the boys are looking at you _Jake thought it was great how we could hear each others thoughts when touching as we could talk without the teacher knowing.

_I don't like the way the girls look and whisper about you _I thought all I could hear was the girls going 'he's so hot' Well he's my man.

_You sound jealous _Jake thought grinning.

_Please they jealous that your all mine and only mine _

_I'm all yours no one can beat how amazing, beautiful and a friendly person you are_

_If we weren't in a class room right now I would have kissed you for that _I pouted causing Jake to laugh quietly then mommy and Aunt Alice giving us questioning looks.

"Care to share?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Jake's getting jealous" I said as mommy and Aunt Alice looked at each other then looked at Jake.

"She's getting jealous too" Jake said then he was saved by the teacher beginning the lesson. The lesson went quite fast I then had Calcus with daddy and Uncle Emmett. I had Biology next with just Jake which was exciting just the too of us.

"Ready?" Jake asked waiting outside my classroom I grabbed his hand pulling him along to our lesson but before we went into biology he kissed me.

"That's for English" Jake murmured but I kept him quiet by kissing him again.

"Renesmee right?" A young boy asked distracting us I turned around to see a boy around the age of seventeen turning eighteen he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes but it's Nessie and that's not how you pronounce my name it's Renesmee" I said I heard Jake laughing behind me but I could feel how annoyed he was though well how dare he ruin our kiss.

"Oh sorry Nessie my name is Ben I was wondering whether you would like to go out some time?" He asked giving me a smile like he was trying to charm me is he blind? Didn't he just see me and Jake.

"Are you blind?" Jake asked with annoyance.

"Sorry Ben but I have a boyfriend, come on Jake" I said pulling him away he followed but not taking his eyes off Ben.

"Renesmee and Jacob?" we nodded our heads "Good to meet you I'm Mr Davidson please take your seats I see young love here so please sit together" We handed him our paper to sign trying not to laugh as we took our seats. When we sat down I grabbed held of Jake's hand under the table.

_Well he's going to be fun _Jake thought while tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

_Yeah I'm glad someone can see were in love _

_He must have issues but he was trying to charm you _Jake thought sighing.

_Doesn't mean I'm attracted to him do you want to know what I'm attracted to? _

_Sure _

_I'm attracted to tall strong men with russet skin and brown eyes. Short black hair with an amazing personality and he changes into a wolf _I smirked.

_He sounds handsome do you want to know what I'm attracted to? _

_He is and sure_

_Well someone small but has a big heart she has to be like an angel with beauty that doesn't compare to anyone and is sweet with bronze hair with chocolate brown eyes. _

_I swear you are just teasing me today _

_Why's that? _I saw him smirking out the corner of my eye as I took down notes.

_Your making me want to kiss you even more _I pouted as he laughed in his mind.

_We can always make up for it at lunch_ I gave him a grin.

_Can't wait _The rest of the lesson went really slow after that but when the bell finally went we walked out the classroom where Jake turned me around planting his lips onto mine.

"Better?" He asked once we pulled away needing to breathe.

"Much but I'm going to need you alone later I don't think that kiss was enough" I said smirking causing Jake to grin he loved kissing me as much as I loved kissing him.

"Let's get some food" Jake said holding my hand as we walked to the cafeteria trust him to remember its lunch. I saw Uncle Emmett pushing two tables together for us to sit at but what was funny was that the teacher was to intimidated to tell him not to he saw me laughing and winked at me. I ended up just having a chocolate cake and a chocolate milkshake since I couldn't have pasta with chocolate. I put an extra slice of pizza on my tray for Jake though since his tray full wasn't enough. We went to sit down with my family as they had the pretend food and I put the slice of pizza on Jake's tray.

"So Jake tell me why you almost killed a boy?" Uncle Emmett asked laughing how did he hear that?

"There is this thing called rumours teenagers enjoy doing" Daddy said and I sighed everyone was going to think Jake is a scary giant now.

"Well if your standing they kissing your girlfriend and some nobody asks her out I think you would all get a little annoyed I mean how hard is it to work it out?" Jake said I grabbed his hands away from the table before he broke it in half.

"Well he's done it before he has a way with the girls I'm not sure what it is but Ness is the first person to ever refuse him" Daddy said looking at Ben I turned to see he was staring at us.

"Well I only have one man in my life" I said patting Jake's hand as he grinned thinking he was so lucky.

"So what do you think of high school?" Uncle Jasper asked me knowing what I was going to say.

"I like it when it's not boring I guess you can say that's most of the time" I said as everyone laughed.

"Well you have music with me next so that will be fun" Aunt Rose said smiling I was glad someone was in every lesson with me.

"And me" Emily sang as we all laughed I knew I had Spanish with Jake and Uncle Emmett and then gym with Jake, mommy, daddy and Uncle Jasper. I didn't have any lessons with Peter and John but maybe next time since I'll be spending forever going to high school.

"We practising your driving tonight?" Daddy asked I'm so glad daddy finally taught me how to drive I couldn't wait to have my own car.

"Yeah! I'm thirsty as well" I said then I finished of my chocolate cake and chocolate milk shake. I wasn't really thirsty just me and Jake wanted time alone from my embarrassing family.

"You two need to remember I can hear your thoughts so don't say 'your thirsty' as I really know what that means" Daddy said shaking his head everyone worked it out and started laughing.

"You know I can easily follow your scent" Uncle Emmett said grinning _thanks dad _I thought but he just smiled at me.

"No she's young she is responsible let them have they privacy" Aunt Rose said smiling at me.

"Yeah just remember Emmett I can see your future I can easily tell Ness" Aunt Alice said winking as Uncle Emmett sighed.

"No!" Aunt Rose, daddy and mommy shouted at the same time a few people stopped to stare at us.

"My daughter does not need her mind disturbed like yours and mine has" Daddy told Aunt Alice as everyone laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked how can it 'disturb' my mind.

"Wow Jake I'm surprised you managed to hold back I thought you would have been in her nickers by now" Uncle Emmett said I got what everyone meant and blushed.

"Emmett shut up they are being responsible waiting till they married" Daddy said through gritted teeth this was a really embarrassing conversation. I buried my head in Jake's chest as he laughed I didn't touch him as I thought that would make it even more embarrassing.

"You sure Jake wants to wait that long I'll give it a year they be married with they first child who knows maybe even two" Uncle Emmett said I liked that idea my little Ethan Jacob or Annabella Sarah.

"Nessie please stop naming your children your going to give my dead heart a heart attack" Daddy said sighing.

"tell us!" Aunt Alice beamed with Emily, Aunt Rose, mommy and Uncle Emmett?

"Well I've always wanted a boy called Ethan Jacob, EJ for short like mom was going to call me then I wanted a girl named Annabella Sarah" I said as daddy sighed then the rest of my family shrieked in delight.

"Let's drop the conversation" Daddy said sighing he wasn't ready for grandchildren yet.

"Yeah before Jake ends up giving Nessie what she wants" Uncle Emmett said laughing. I raised an eyebrow over that thinking it through so when ever I wanted to start a family Jake would just let me. The bell went then and we all disappeared to next lesson I quickly gave Jake a quick kiss before Aunt Rose and Emily pulled me away.

"I know what you were thinking" Aunt Rose whispered in my ear as I sighed of course she would.

"You want it go for it" Aunt Rose said smiling then we entered the classroom handing our slips to or teacher. Then we sat at the back of the class like usual I noticed that was often with my family. I missed Jake already though I missed his warmth against my warmth.

_Miss you _I projected to him I knew he would get it since we wasn't that far apart. The lesson began and the teacher was impressed with me and Rose since we could play the piano.

"Five minutes and you already miss me" Jake smirked pulling me into a hug as I put my arms around his neck smiling as I kissed him. Next lesson with Jake and Uncle Emmett was really funny as Uncle Emmett scared all the boys that turned around to talk to me.

"Yay gym" I sighed as me and Jake walked over to gym that had to be one of the worst lessons.

"With you clumsy should be interesting just please don't get hurt" Jake said I saw mommy waiting for me outside the girls changing room I quickly gave Jake a kiss before walking of.

"Bella make sure she ties her shoes up properly" Jake said sighing I poked my tongue out as he rolled his eyes.

"Will do Jake try not to have a heart attack" Mommy teased and then we went into the changing room to get changed. I was relived that the boys and girls were separated as I couldn't play volley ball to save my life. The bell went and we went to change I enjoyed the first day off school but it was boring at times.

"Ready?" Jake asked giving me a quick kiss before we walked of with my parents and Uncle Jasper to our cars. Everyone was they waiting for us then we went home I decided to spend an hour with daddy learning how to drive then my evening with Jake.

"See you soon" I said then gave Jake a quick kiss before taking daddy's place. He gave mom a quick kiss before getting in the driver's seat.

"Try not to crash" Jake said as my family laughed I poked my tongue out as I started to reverse out of the garage I found that easy. I swear dad was about to have a heart attack when I almost crashed his Volvo I knew how he loved this car but still it was just a car it was a bit like Jake really. Maybe I should get Jake and Rose on a car project I could ask daddy to take a part from his car and get them to look at it.

"I can try but when my car actually needs something done" Daddy said grinning I rolled my eyes of course he wouldn't be willing to do anything to his car. I drove us home not speeding as I was still getting use to driving with my eyesight but I have to admit I was a fast learner.

"Hey" Jake said walking into the garage daddy kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of you" He whispered then left leaving me and Jake alone but not out of everyone's ear shot.

"Walk?" I asked Jake took my hand and led me out of the garage we walked for a while in a comfortable silence until Jake turned me around planting his lips on mine. It wasn't a sweet kiss any more it was a deep passionate kiss I've been waiting for this kind of kiss all day. We ended up on the ground with him on top of me we stopped to breath after a few minutes but he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you more than my own life" Jake whispered hearing that always made me smile.

"I love you more than life it's self" I said before I kept him quiet putting my lips back onto his. Everything was so perfect I've been waiting for this age for ages when I was able to start high school and now it's even better with Jake as my boyfriend.

* * *

_**So that was Nessie's first day at school I hopped you liked the chapter! Everyone should know who Ben is from Eternity but remember things are changing. Everyone is asking me whether Seth's story is the same as Eternity the answer is yes and no it's from Seth's pov and shows the relationship with an imprint and imprinter they is going to be some changes and one of the changes is it's not just the Volturi after them they will be a war over the triplets. But I hope you like this chapter please do review! I have so many new story ideas like one were Jake imprints on a girl during new moon and she is a twin but they are not normal it sounds interesting if you want more about it the just ask but please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	54. Birthday

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter sorry this one is later then planned my charger broke. Here it is though it's Nessie's birthday again. Sorry I couldn't find a picture of her cake or dress so your have to go by your imagination! Please do review the chapter means the world!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Party theme- .

* * *

Chapter 54- Birthday

Today was my birthday the worst thing about it was I had to go to school. I am now five years old and everyone was coming down to Hoquiam tonight. Emily and Rachel were both heavily pregnant with they babies due in November and Rachel was expecting twins. Kim just announced her pregnancy last week and then in May Charlie and Sue were getting married. Jessica and Jack were doing fine taking things slow so everyone was good really. Olivia was now four and Paula was turning three next year but they got on well with Claire who was now eight.

"Done!" Aunt Alice and Emily beamed since it was my birthday I had to get dressed up for school which meant wearing a badge. I hated the idea of being centre of attention but I couldn't go with out it Aunt Alice's rules. The badge didn't have five on, it had seventeen since I was a junior. In the mirror I was wearing a green skater dress made by Emily then a black cardigan and a green matching bag with shoes. My hair was wavy down my back then my make up was natural with a little eye liner and mascara.

"It's not fair your starting to look older than me" Emily pouted I smiled at the thought of not looking like the baby of the family any more it's been too long. I wanted to go see Jake though it's been hours since I last saw him.

"Little Emily" I teased before running out of the room and downstairs to where mommy and daddy where sat. They already wished me happy birthday when I came downstairs for breakfast before I was tortured.

"Five years of marriage, five years of having a daughter, five years of being a vampire" Mommy said smiling as daddy laughed what a weird life.

"All in one year" I grinned as we all laughed together.

"It was worth it" Mommy said kissing daddy that was my cue to leave I had my driving license now so Jake was going to allow me to drive his rabbit.

"I'll see you at school I'm going to find Jake" I said running out down the hallway, greeting my family along the way as they wished me happy birthday and Uncle Emmett telling me to be good. I ran into Jake's arms he was a little bit surprised at first but he instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning gorgeous and happy birthday" He said then he kissed me as the electricity shot through my body. We seemed to have lost track of time when someone was clearing they throat causing me to blush.

"Happy birthday!" Seth, John and Peter all cheered I gave them all a smile as my thanks before turning back to Jake.

"We need to go school" Jake said laughing causing me to pout. He kissed me one more time then grabbed my hand pulling me towards the garage. All the boys followed shaking they heads at us but I just poked my tongue out at them.

"Seth you want to ride with us?" Jake asked.

"I think I'll get a ride with Edward" Seth said as daddy laughed I wasn't that bad.

"Come on Jake at least someone can appreciate my driving" I said jumping in the front with Jake next to me. Driving to school was fun as I remembered all my lessons and in the end Jake was impressed. Of course my family beat me to school with they speed they beat racing drivers.

"Come on slow coaches the bell just went" Uncle Jasper called chuckling. Jake held my hand as we walked to English, mommy and Aunt Alice were already there. The amount of happy birthdays I got but something I wasn't expecting happened.

"I heard it was your birthday so I brought you something" Ben said handing me a present I put one hand under the table on Jake trying to calm him down. Ever since I've gotten here Ben has just harassed me all the time about how I should be with him.

"Thanks" I said hopping he would sit down.

"Open it then" I sighed squeezing Jake's leg then slowly unwrapped the present I could see mommy and Aunt Alice glaring at Ben but he ignored them. He wasn't even scared of the glare Jake was giving him. In the wrapping paper was in the box but in the box was a necklace with a locket on it said 'My Ness with all my love Ben' inside was a picture of the two of us that has been cropped together.

"Thanks Ben" I said not wanting to hurt his feelings I grabbed hold of Jake's hand trying to comfort him but the death threats he was giving Ben mentally wasn't very pleasant.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked was he being serious?

"I have the one my parents gave me on at the moment" The teacher began the class then so Ben sat down thank god for that. Everyone was looking at me then at Ben with confusion Jake took the necklace but before I could stop him it was in bits.

_Calm down and just ignore him _I thought.

_How can I ignore him when he just gave my girlfriend a necklace declaring that your his Ness _

_Well I'm not his Ness I'm your Ness and only your Ness _I saw him smile but he was still annoyed. That lesson went by slow the amount of times Ben turned around smiling at Jake and me.

"How did English go?" Uncle Emmett asked in Calcus grinning.

"Don't even start but here you can have it" I gave Uncle Emmett the broken necklace and he just laughed.

"Let me guess Jake?" He asked through a laugh.

"he's never going to stop" Daddy said through his teeth I sighed but concentrated on the lesson I hopped Jake was in a better mood in biology but could I blame him for being annoyed? Biology did go fast since we worked together looking at the onion root cells. Then we were trying not to laugh as Mr Davidson sang the birthday song to me but we couldn't end the lesson without Ben asking me out.

"I'm going to kill him soon" Jake said I knew he wouldn't but he would punch him with his anger.

"Ignore him please?" I asked he sighed in defeat I always shared a tray with Jake at lunch he always got anything that's chocolate for me.

"So you've had your first gift" Aunt Rose asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curious.

"Boys and sometimes girls with the boys give us gifts to try to win us over" Aunt Rose said smiling.

"I see I guess you have had loads, then Uncle Emmett got defensive and they he is laughing at Jake when he knows the is act feeling" I raised an eyebrow and he just laughed knowing I was right. The rest of the day went pretty fast but what surprised me was that everyone was to in-timid to wish me a happy birthday. They always looked at they feet never in my eyes and they heart was beating fast.

"I'm driving" Jake called jumping into the front seat I sighed but allowed him since he's had a bad day. We were driving behind our family who were speeding off in front and then Jake took a turn down a road to the woods this wasn't the way home.

"Jake this isn't the way home?" I asked curious to where we was going.

"I know" He pulled the car over getting out I joined him still confused and curious to where we was going. He got out a basket from the back of his car grinning then held my hand as we walked though the forest. Was we having a picnic or something? I liked the thought of it me and Jake on a picnic together we haven't been on our first date together yet. We came across a field where Jake put the blanket down then got out all the food it was all chocolate we even had chocolate milkshake. Someone went home during school to prepare this but I wasn't going to bring it up it was still sweet.

"I thought we could have a picnic until we go home" I bet they were preparing something at home and everyone from La Push was on they way down.

"How sweet" I ate a brownie while Jake was on his fourth he was always hungry. We ate for a while talking about little things like the winter formal coming up.

"Would you go with me?" I felt a massive smile light across my face it was my first ever high school dance now it was even better with Jake.

"Yes!" I shouted hugging him as he laughed that was still three months away but it didn't matter I was still going with him.

"Five years old" He muttered while pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah I'm five, I go to high school, I have a boyfriend, I drive and I'm an artist" I giggled I still done my art selling it in Emily's and Aunt Alice's shop which has been brought over to Hoquiam.

"Do you know what that makes me sound like" Jake laughed as did I.

"Were in the supernatural world" I reminded him.

"It's a crazy world but I like it with you in the world" He whispered he always knew how to make me smile. I turned to face him we was only a few inches away from each other. His warmth breath was on my face and the smell of his sweet scent I don't know where people got the wet dog smell from I couldn't smell it. I leant in so our lips were touching I felt his warm hands touch my back as the kiss got deeper. I felt his tongue touch my lips I opened allowing him to enter as I tangled my hands in his hair bringing him closer. After a few minutes we parted for air that's the worst thing about breathing they always separate us.

"I love you" I whispered while breathing heavily he always knew how to tire me out.

"I love you more" He whispered back.

"No way" I whispered before I placed my lips back onto his. He slowly pushed me back down on the blanket while kissing me and holding my head. After another moment he started kissing my jar down to my neck nibbling on my ear lobe. He began kissing lower down my body unaware how extreme things were getting.

"Jake if things get even further my dad's going to kill you" I whispered causing him to laugh.

"We have to go anyway" He said kissing me once more then helping me up I was a little disappointed things didn't go further but when your father was a mind reader you didn't get away with anything. I helped him pack everything up as it started to rain. We ran back to the car at full speed laughing along the way then Jake put the heating on in the car to help us drive faster. The house was surrounded by cars I could pick who's was the Denali's and then who's was the packs. Grandpa Charlie's car was the easiest the cruiser parked outside the house. Jake held my hand as we went up to the main house I could hear everyone inside rustling and going 'shh' to each other I guess it was a surprise party.

I opened the door then everyone yelled "Surprise" Everything was a baby pink with white polka dots then they had little roses on it looked like an old vintage tea party. The cakes looked amazing each little cupcake had swirly icing and then a little flag and flower on the top. The kids had matching pots with the filled with ice cream and they looked like they were enjoying it as they faces were covered. The cake was amazing it was three layers each layer was pink with white little flowers on.

"Thanks!" I cheered going around greeting everyone I didn't think Rachel could get any bigger. Kim was starting to show but Emily was just a bit smaller than Rachel.

"Presents!" Mommy said then I sat down as everyone handed me they presents I ended up getting some new earnings, jewellery, shoes, clothes, make up, nail varnish, a spa trip and new art supplies.

"Ours goes with your parents" Aunt Rose said she was standing with a smiling Uncle Emmett.

"Here" Jake said handing me a box with a little bow I opened it up to see a keyring with a picture of the two of us kissing in a heart that was surrounded by diamonds. Then he handed me another present I unwrapped it to find a photo album of the two of us from when I was born up and till now.

"Thanks I love it" I beamed hugging him then giving him a quick kiss I couldn't help but notice Nahuel was glaring at Jake I always felt bad for him. The fact that he brought me diamond earnings as well made me feel even worse.

"Ness here is apart of your present" Mommy said handing me a box as she and daddy smiled. I opened it up to find keys to a porsche I squealed and ran to the garage. They in the middle of the garage with a bow on was a red porsche that was a convertible not that I'll be having the roof of often. It was red and shiny I couldn't believe it was mine.

"Thanks!" I hugged mommy, daddy then Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice brought me tickets for a spa with Emily then Uncle Jasper brought me a pair of earnings with a matching bracelet and necklace with grandma and grandpa.

"Your dad actually got me and Jake working together on it to improve the speed and everything" Aunt Rose said I turned to dad who winked at me he done my plan behind my back that was sneaky but well played.

"So since you too worked on my car together where does that leave you?" I asked hopping that they was no more conflict between them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but he's not that bad we got on well and we've made plans" I screamed hugging Aunt Rose and Jake finally the two of them are getting on.

"Plans for what?" I realised everyone was in the garage now stood in shock that Aunt Rose and Jake had plans together.

"Well we were thinking to open up our own garage" Aunt Rose said smiling I screamed again hugging them.

"I think I've gone death" Paul muttered.

"Deal with it" I said poking my tongue out as he laughed.

"Since everyone is coming out with plans well maybe it's time me, Paul and Jared told ours" Sam said then everyone turned to him in confusion.

"Were going to stop phasing so Jake your going to have a bigger pack" Sam continued I knew it was a matter of time before they stopped phasing with children on the way.

"Sure" Jake said so it was now just the Black pack that consisted of eleven members.

"How about some food" Grandma asked but before she could finish the pack had attacked the table. Even Kim, Emily and Rachel were with they food cravings it was a funny image to see. All the kids sat down eating together while talking about they favourite toys I had already eaten so sat on Jake's lap.

"Were we not full enough?" I asked it was just over an hour a go that he had eaten and he already was half way through his plate.

"Nope" I took a chocolate brownie of his plate "Are we not full enough?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but the brownie was tempting me"

"You too are so adorable!" Emily cheered while watching us causing me to blush.

"I agree" Jessica smiled me and Jessica got on quite well.

"I always knew they would be dad did too" Rachel said I turned to Billy he was smiling looking guilty so everyone knew that we was always going to be together.

"I always knew Nessie would make Jake happy, hey Charlie looks like where be sharing the same grandchildren" Billy chuckled with Charlie I hopped that day was soon.

"You won't be waiting long she has everything planned out especially the names" Uncle Emmett said chuckling with Uncle Jasper I glared at them both.

"Spill now!" Kim demanded I swear I have this conversation so many times.

"Well I've actually added to the boy's name Ethan Jacob Mason Black, EJ for short and then for the girl Annabella Sarah Black" I watched Billy he was already smiling at the names but when I mentioned Sarah the smile got even wider.

"How cute! It wont be long another year I say" Rachel said smiling causing me and Jake to blush.

"That's what I said how about a bet?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Your on" Everyone called then everyone started betting when we was going to get married and when we were going to have our first child.

"This is really embarrassing" I whispered.

"I thought you want the family and the marriage" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Yeah! Just when they betting in front of my parents is embarrassing" I whispered causing Jake to laugh.

"Maybe then maybe in a years time we could have a little family of our own" Jake whispered I felt a smile light my face then everyone stopped as daddy and Nahuel growled.

"What did we miss?" All the humans asked as the pack, my family and the Denali's laughed.

"Jake was saying how maybe they could have a family in a years time!" Aunt Alice cheered I could see she was already planning everything but Jake hasn't proposed or anything.

* * *

_**Hey so that's Nessie's last birthday for this story! They have been fun but her kids do age! I hopped you liked the chapter I think you can guess what's happening it's in almost every chapter! Well the next chapters are interesting baby's are due and the first date! Should be on tonight or tomorrow but please do review I want to know what you think of the chapter and the story!**_

_**Robyn xx **_


	55. First Date

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is really interesting! I mean it they is so many things happening! I have hints of what's happening in the future then they's the first day and right in the end they's a surprise! We even see a different side to Nessie! I hope you like it though and please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Dress- files/2011/08/32/2/1852/18524529/d8e2876bb9c8e437_ Prom_Teen_Dresses_

* * *

Chapter 55- First date

I didn't know what was worse having an actual alarm clock or being woken up by your best friends as well as your sister, Emily was always so loud in the mornings. I knew what alarm clock I wanted I wanted Jake to be the one to wake me up with a morning kiss. We have been together for three months now and the winter dance was in under a months time.

"Wake up!" Emily started to shake me but I rolled back over "I guess you don't want to see Jake then" I was out of bed in a flash. Emily was already dressed for school wearing a pair of jeans and a white top with flowers on.

"Jake's going to be coming up here in an hours time so hurry" She disappeared leaving me standing confused why was Jake coming to my room? We usually met in his garage he must have something to tell me. I quickly ran to the bath room doing my morning routine I didn't want Jake to see me as a mess. After my shower I quickly blow dried my hear leaving it wavy then I ran to my walk in wardrobe in my PJ's. A pair of skinny jeans and a white top underneath with a pink crop top over the top. I done my make up leaving it light then put on my locket my parents got me, my best friend necklace, the promise bracelet Jake got me then the wolf necklace tied around my wrist that Jake also got me. Then I put in the earnings that Jake got me as well I love them so much and they mean a lot to him.

"Ness you in there?" Jake asked knocking on the door I ran over opening the door for him smiling. He pulled me into him from the hips then kissed me until they was a growl downstairs from my daddy.

"I wanted to tell you some good news, I got a phone call during the night" He smiled and I knew it was really good news.

"And...?" I asked wanting to know now.

"Rachel had the twins and Emily had a boy!" Jake whispered then I screamed in delight hugging him. Three pack baby's born on the same day they are certainly going to be special.

"What did Rachel have? What did they name them?" I asked wanting to know every detail. In a weeks time me and Jake are going down to stay at La Push for the weekend with Seth.

"Well Rachel had a boy and a girl. They called them Sarah and Logan, Paul has always liked the name Logan. Then Emily named her son Sammie" How cute those names were maybe Sammie would imprint on Sarah that would be even more adorable!

"How cute! Would Sammie become a wolf or Logan?" I asked was I basically am a Aunt to Sarah and Logan?

"Well they might have the gene, Logan has the gene from two different lines so he has a good chance" Jake said thinking things through.

"Sammie might imprint on Sarah! How cute would that be!" I hopped he would now but we would have to wait sixteen years maybe less.

"I guess that would be cute but we have to go to school" I sighed school wasn't that great after all. A year a go I would have loved the fact about going to school but now I can see why everyone moans about it.

"Is Nessie finding school boring" Jake teased I whacked his arm then kissed it feeling bad causing him to laugh even more before kissing me again.

"Nessie Jake get down here now I will not have my daughter late for school" Daddy shouted up the stairs. I heard him murmur "While she's at school" but I didn't know what that meant so ignored it. I grabbed Jake's hand walking downstairs where mommy, daddy and Emily were sat waiting for us.

"Finally! I'm riding with you today Ness, by the way were going shopping at the weekend we need to get presents for the new baby's!" Emily cheered before skipping out of the room.

"Pixie's niece" I muttered I hated shopping but I wanted to get them all a cute teddy each.

"I heard that! Us Brandon's have the best family line going" Emily winked poking her head round the corner.

"Of course we do were in the family line but what's taking you lot so long" Aunt Alice said coming into the room.

"Yes come on pixie two I'm driving though and Jake's sitting next to me" I said causing her to pout then skip off again. I think everyone could work out she was Alice's niece but she was one of my closest friends and my sister. We had quite a strong connection we were so close ever since we first saw each other. The drive to school consisted of Emily babbling on about shopping this weekend how she wanted to get me a whole new wardrobe and some new clothes to take to La Push. She didn't even stop once to breathe I kept getting distracted by Jake's laugh though.

"Alice Nessie agreed to our trip to New York!" Emily called from a car wait I never agreed to anything.

"Yay! It's all set now were going to have so much fun Bella refused like usual but us five are going!" I groaned berrying my head into Jake's chest how did I end up agreeing to go New York.

"You did agree to go" Jake reminded me laughing I only agreed to disagree I didn't even know what she was talking about. I knew he heard what I was thinking because he started laughing again.

"Ness come on we have so much to plan in English" I pouted and Jake ended up promising me here try to find a way out for me. The thing is it was to 'try' not for definite and they was no way getting round Aunt Alice and Emily. The lesson went really slow as Aunt Alice went on about the trip the funny thing was mom was up for it with a massive smile on her face which was weird. A whole weekend with out Jake though how was I going to cope and how was he going to cope? I didn't like to be away from him and neither did he.

"So Ness already making plans before" Uncle Emmett winked at me why was everyone acting so strange today?

"No reason but some people need to learn how to keep they mouth shut" Daddy glared at Uncle Emmett I sighed taking my seat in-between them.

"I have a feeling I'm going to win that bet" Uncle Emmett said chuckling as daddy growled low. I rolled my eyes ignoring them focusing on the boring lesson of calcus. Biology went fast with Jake as we had to work together again I guess that had to be my favourite lesson since we got to spend it together but once again it couldn't end with out Ben asking me out.

"Well looks like everyone has the weekend planned away in March" Wait the boys were going out as well?

"I'm going to invite Leah, Jessica and the Denali's as well, so the boys can have the pack and the boys from Denali" Aunt Alice said.

"Wait why is everyone going out for the weekend? Why is it separated between boys and girls?" I asked confused I hopped no one was keeping secrets from me. The funny thing was Jake was sitting they quietly grinning to himself did it have something to do with him?

"Your see" Aunt Rose said winking at me I hated waiting I was a very inpatient person.

"Okay but since the girls are going away together why isn't Emily, Kim, Rachel and Sue coming?" I asked confused.

"Well I'm going to ask them but I don't think they want to be away from the kids and Kim is pregnant. I don't think Sue would enjoy going out with us" Aunt Alice said winking at me what was we going to be doing?

"Oh okay do all of you know?" I asked I hopped I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Yes" Everyone mimicked great so I was the only one but why couldn't I know?

"Be patient Ness" Daddy told me I sighed in definite I guess I would have to wait but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Weekends away but split up into boys and girls then everyone has acted strange. Lunch time went slow as everyone was smirking at each other it wasn't fair everyone always kept secrets from me. The rest of the day went slow as I spent the hours trying to work out what was going on and why everyone was hiding it from me. Jake kept popping into my head did it have something to do with him? He was acting suspicious but yet they was nothing in his thoughts. He can easily hide them now though since he's had years of practice but when was I going to find out? I was that much dozed out in thinking I kept getting hit in the back of the head by a volleyball that didn't help Jake from not worrying.

"You was dozing out in gym what was you thinking about?" He asked as we walked back to the car park with mommy, daddy and Uncle Jasper.

"About everything why everyone are keeping secrets from me again" Jake sighed but continued singing a song in his head.

"Nessie you've been ignoring me all day, were you day dreaming about me?" Ben asked walking up in front of me. Great that's just what I needed behind him I could see all of my family glaring at him including Uncle Emmett. Uncle Jasper and mommy stood next to me glaring at him as well but he didn't seem to notice.

"No Ben If I was daydreaming about anyone it would be Jake... which it kind of was" I said holding back my anger. Jake held me around the waist pulling me close to him which I could tell annoyed Ben.

"Come on I've decided that I'm done asking you were going out now" He said grabbing my hand. I pulled away a little too hard and fast I think I hurt him but he shouldn't have touched me.

"Don't you dare touch her" Jake spat at him he was shaking I looked over to daddy for help. He started walking over well on the men in my family did it was quite funny.

"Ben maybe it's time to back down Nessie has said no many times she is happy with Jake" Daddy said I had my hand on Jake's arm trying to comfort him but he held me around the waist again.

"She should be with me and not him" Ben spat then he walked over to me again but Uncle Emmett blocked him he really shouldn't mess with vampires, especially my family.

"If I was you I will turn away and leave Nessie alone" Uncle Emmett said he looked really intimidating but it didn't scare Ben.

"I'm not scared of you or your family nothing can stand in the way of mine and Nessie's love" Jake was getting really angry now but he controlled it I was getting annoyed myself.

"Listen Ben, I don't love you and I never will I'm in love with Jake and only Jake so please back off. I've tried being nice but now your messing with my family!" I shouted at him that was the first time I've ever shouted at anyone. I hated how he was making Jake angry as well as my family I wanted everyone to stay happy.

"You look so hot when your angry" It wasn't daddy who hit him, it wasn't Jake who hit him, it wasn't anyone from my family that hit him it was me. I slapped him round the face not using all my strength or speed I just wanted to shock him but it was still too hard. I hated hurting people but he was going to end up getting my family exposed for killing him and I didn't want that. Everyone looked at me shocked but Uncle Emmett patted me on the back.

"Back off now Ben" I warned then stropped off to my car that was mean what I just did. I didn't even see if he was hurt I didn't even realise I was crying until Jake opened the car door and whipped my tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked picking me up then sitting me on his lap were I snuggled into his chest.

"I hurt him" I whispered I didn't want to look Jake in the eye I know I was being stupid but I hated hurting people physically and mentally.

"He deserved it but I didn't think it would be you to hit him I was about to but you beat me, you want to know something funny?" Jake asked laughing I hit him because I didn't want Jake too he would have got into trouble and I hated seeing him angry.

"Well neither did I but I hated seeing you get angry all the time because of him and what?" I asked.

"You didn't have to hit him for the sake of my anger you should have let me hit him" He smiled "but I agree with one thing Ben says you do look hot when your angry I just wish you wasn't hot in his eyes" Jake said grinning of course he would say that.

"Maybe I got a little angry... thanks no one's as hot as you though. I guess we don't have to worry about Ben now" That made me feel happier knowing he would leave me alone now.

"I thought so, your wrong no one can compare to you and actually he's even more interested in you now that you hit him" Jake sighed along with me if I actually went out with him but just sat they would he leave me alone? I wouldn't do that any way.

"How can a hit make me more attractive" I frowned wasn't being hit supposed to be scary?

"Because it's you and like I said your hot when your angry" He said then I felt his lips touch mine. I was definitely cheered up now that we were kissing but it wasn't just a sweet kiss it was a deep kiss that always led to far.

"Jake... it's getting to far again" I whispered as he chuckled couldn't mommy keep her shield up for the rest of eternity?

"Maybe soon we can go further" He winked causing me to blush then him to laugh "Come on I need to get you home before your Aunts and Emily kill me"

"Why would they kill me for being late?" I asked narrowing my eyes but I was scared of the answers.

"They getting you ready for tonight" Jake said grinning what was happening tonight?

"Why?" I asked then sighed realising the hours of torture ahead of me.

"I'm taking you out on a date" Jake said I jumped of his lap then in the driver's seat ready to go. The whole way home I was bouncing in my seat excited for our first date together the first of many. As soon as I walked through the door I was dragged off by my Aunt's and Emily which left the boys pouting I'm sure they wanted to talk about me hitting Ben.

"Were limited off time now so were going to have to work fast" I hopped that was vampire speed but I was kind of excited to see what I would look like by the end. They spent the next two and a half hours working on me which took more than usual but in the end it was worth it. I was wearing a royal blue strapless dress that came just above my knees. They was a black ribbon going around my waist with a black bow on the side and then over the royal blue was a netting with black flower pattern on. The colour really did suit my skin and it looked even better with my hair. My hair was left down and wavy but two parts on either side of my head was plaited and clipped back. Then my make up was done natural with a little eye liner and mascara, Jake thinks I don't need to much make up. Then on my feet were five-inch black heels that had a strap going across my ankle, I was ready and I looked good.

"Here's a black bag now listen no more hitting boys" Aunt Alice said then she laughed with the rest of us I was shocked I didn't get into trouble but I haven't spoken to daddy yet.

"Your not in trouble it was better you hit him then me or Jake, but Emmett was close, everyone was close he could have ended up dead. You look beautiful by the way" Daddy said smiling while mommy stood they dry sobbing.

"Mom..." I started but she cut me off.

"No I'm fine I'm just happy this day is finally happening" I gave her a hug I was now taller than her in my heels which made me feel even more grown up.

"You better get going... but Jake told me to tell you too follow the rose petals" I thought about that then looked at my door that was left wide open they was rose petals which followed by my family coming in.

"Ok... I guess I'll be going then bye everyone" I said giving them all a hug as they wished me luck. My mommy and Uncle Emmett were in the corner dry sobbing together but sneakily Uncle Jasper managed to get it on tape.

"_I won't tell them if you keep me apart of what ever scheme you have come up with" _I thought to Uncle Jasper he looked at me and winked I took that as a yes. After I said my goodbyes they watched me as I followed the rose petals out of the house and into the woods. This was a first allowing me to go into the woods on my own but I guess Jake was in they somewhere. I took my heels off making it easier to run and began running after the rose petals that were flying everywhere as I ran by. After a while I knew where the flowers were heading it was to a meadow a meadow me and Jake found when we first moved here. A meadow we had a picnic together on my birthday and the meadow where we come to, to have our private time. I was right he was standing in the middle of the field in a pair of jeans and a shirt, not to fancy that's my Jake. Next to him though was a table with two chairs but on the table was chocolate what a perfect date. He saw me and his eyes lit up as I blushed the rose petals began to finish now right in front of where he stood.

"Ness you look beautiful" Jake said grinning I always looked beautiful to him no matter what I wear.

"You don't look bad yourself" I said giving him a quick kiss. He pulled out the chair for me like a gentlemen then tucked me in then went to sit down himself.

"Since you don't like human food I thought we could eat the only food you like chocolate" Jake said it was perfect it wasn't too fancy either.

"I love it Jake" I smiled then picked up one of the chocolates they was so many to choose from. He managed to fit every kind of chocolate on the small round table including two glasses that were full with something I've never smelt before. I sniffed it causing Jake to laugh I didn't know what the drink was.

"That's champagne your dad said you could have one glass" I took a sip it didn't taste bad like human food it taste different quite sweet it wasn't bad actually.

"I like it" That caused Jake to laugh even more.

"Trust you to only like chocolate and alcohol" Jake said shaking his head at me but smiling.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked teasing him.

"Nothing if you don't have too much alcohol I wonder if you can get drunk... that would be a fun experiment when your older but apart from that it makes you unique" He smiled I wonder as well whether I can get drunk.

"We shall try it one day where get drunk together" I said blushing again as he laughed. We started to eat again talking about little things until a conversation was brought up that I wasn't expecting.

"You want kids?" Jake asked me that came out of the blue.

"Yes" I said smiling little kids that looked like Jake running round the house screaming while playing it sounded perfect.

"How many?" He asked I didn't really have a number but I wanted quite a few I just adore children.

"Ummm... four maybe more?" It turned into a question but I watched his face it went from shock but led to a smile that made me smile.

"Ethan Jacob Mason Black and then Annabella Sarah Black have we got any other names for the other kids?" He asked I liked this conversation we were having with no family around.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure what about you?" I asked wanting him to pick out some names since they were going to be our kids.

"I like the name... Isla" I fell in love with that name it was so adorable I hopped we had two girls but I didn't mind what we would have.

"I love it! Isla Black" It had a nice ring to it.

"Yes but don't you think something is missing from the little picture... future?" He asked I didn't realise we were leaning across the table an inch away from each other. I thought about it what was missing from the future we would have our children... each other?

"They is no Mrs Black mentioned in the future" Jake whispered I didn't get what he meant.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" Jake asked opening a little box with a ring inside. I gasped in shock the ring was amazing it was made out of platinum but the top of the ring was covered in diamonds. They was a diamond in the middle then they were smaller diamonds surrounding it making the centre look round. Then along the band was smaller diamonds it was unbelievable but did I hear him right am I making this all up? He just proposed how could I be making it up!

"Yes!" I screamed he put the ring on my ring finger it fit perfectly I couldn't believe this. The tears were running down my face from happiness the future was complete now.

"Now the futures complete" Jake whispered then he kissed me it was a real passionate kiss. He pulled away allowing us to breathe then whipped away my tears.

"It was my mothers engagement ring" He said I looked back down and smiled it was perfect.

"I love it your dad has good taste" I said causing him to laugh I kissed him again and then realised this was why everyone was acting weird today.

"Everyone knew didn't they?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I only asked Edward for permission then by the time I stepped outside the door the whole house knew it's a good job you didn't hear" Jake said I'm shocked my father even gave him permission.

"How did you persuade him in the end?" I asked laughing if dad had his own way he would lock me up all my life hiding me from boys.

"It took a few hours but in the end it was Bella that made him see sense they want to be surrounded by grandchildren and want you to be happy. I don't just want to marry you for the children though but because I love you and want to make you happy" Jake said.

"I love you too" We ended up kissing again ending up on the ground like usual when things get too far but we ended up watching the stars together, it was a perfect night.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter so they are engaged! Yay! I thought it was cute how Jake brought up the future then proposed! Three new baby's as well theys so many characters I keep losing track but please do review the chapter! The next one is La Push then the dance after that chapter! It's going to be good but sorry the chapter wasn't up yesterday it took me forever to find the right ring they are so many! I have all the other characters that are getting married engagement ring now the one I love the most is Isla's. Please do review the chapter again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Engagement ring- . ?GroupSKU=GRP10061#f+8/0/0/3001/0/3001


	56. Spiked

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter. This one kind of took a while I've been getting bored with the story I'm not sure why but I'm still continuing for you lot. Since I've moved I've had nothing to do so I've written chapters for rising sun and guardian angel and planning out my new story when guardian angel is finished, it takes a lot of work as it's during new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn. The Bella and Rose story I haven't come up with many ideas yet so that's still to come. The sequel for rising sun is on its way which will be good! I thought I would let you know what's happening but here is the next one it's interesting but please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 56- Spiked

It's been a week since Jake proposed to me and we was now on our way to La Push for the weekend. It was a two-hour drive to La Push it would have been quicker on foot but we had our bags. Aunt Alice keeps on badgering me about the wedding we've already started to plan out and were going to have it in the forest here in Forks or La Push, Uncle Jasper was going to be the vicar. She wants a date now so we can start shopping for my wedding dress and I have to pick my bridesmaids and flowers girls. That's sorted I have Rachel, Emily, Kim, Leah, Emily, Jessica, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose I know I have loads but I couldn't limit it down I even had a surprise bridesmaid that I needed to talk to Rachel about I needed contact details. My flower girls were then going to be Claire, Paula and Olivia.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked me when we were coming up to La Push.

"About the wedding date I have chosen my bridesmaids and flower girls"Jake had chosen Seth to be his best man since he's always been at his side.

"When would you like to get married?" He asked I've always wanted a spring wedding with the theme of white and blue.

"April some time" I said randomly but I liked it an April wedding it seemed the perfect time.

"April it is now tell me who the bridesmaids and flower girls are" Jake asked I didn't realise Seth was asleep in the back.

"Well Rachel, Emily, Kim, Leah, Jessica Emily, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose then a surprise. The flower girls will be Claire, Olivia and Paula" I watched his face as he smiled then he was confused by the surprise.

"Won't you tell me who the surprise bridesmaid is?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nope that's for me to know and you to find out on the wedding day" I smiled as he sighed knowing I wouldn't tell him. We arrived at Emily's house as everyone was stood outside waving.

"Seth wake up" I said poking him he started to sit up rubbing his eyes all the girls were by my door waiting anxiously to see my ring and get every detail they could out of me.

"Good luck" Jake said laughing I narrowed my eyes at him but stepped out of the car. I had everyone asking questions screaming in my face with excitement then they were all hugging me.

"I already know what ring it is but show me!" Rachel shouted causing me to laugh. I showed them my ring and they all gasped in shock admiring it then asking me loads of questions again.

"It's beautiful! When's the wedding!" Emily asked.

"I think April sometime" I said I didn't have a precise date but I had the month now.

"Spring wedding! Have you been looking for a dress yet!" Jessica asked.

"No we've been waiting for a day to find a dress to suit the season" I shrugged I guess it was a spring wedding dress now.

"How exciting! Can you imagine the wedding you would have us packs on one side with our russet skin then the vampires on the other side looking like snow" Kim giggled I could imagine it.

"I'll be the odd one out with my pale skin it will stand out sitting with you lot" Jessica giggled.

"Who said any of you would be sitting?" I said raising an eyebrow then they all screamed in excitement.

"All of us?" Leah asked with a smile.

"Yes all of you then Paula, Olivia and Claire will be the flower girls" I said smiling I was excited as well now.

"This is so exciting!" Rachel shouted hugging me.

"I know I need to talk to you Rachel" I smiled she grabbed me by the arm pulling me away from everyone else and up the drive way so no one could hear. Everyone was looking at us curiously but I could see Jake and Paul was worried to where we where going.

"_Were be back soon were just going to talk" _I thought to Jake and Paul, Paul seemed a little shocked then he smiled at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked I wasn't going to talk at the moment as I wanted to meet the twins who were now a week old.

"Well I was going to talk to you later but I was wondering if I could have contact details for Rebecca I want to make her the surprise bridesmaid" I said Rachel smiled.

"You certainly want a lot of bridesmaids but actually she is not getting on with her husband right now she's been trying to find a way to leave him, leave it to me I'll get her down here for April then we can hide her till the day! Dad and Jake would love that!" She beamed I smiled because that's what I wanted.

"This is between me and you" I smiled "I want to meet my future niece and nephew now" I said linking arms with my soon to be sister-in-law.

"You've always been there Aunt and my sister" Rachel said then we walked back up the drive to Emily's house.

"What was that about?" Both Paul and Jake asked but we just shook our heads laughing.

"Come on I want to meet Sarah, Logan and Sammie!" I cheered pulling Jake and Rachel by the hand as she pulled Paul. Everyone followed us into the house where we sat in the living room. Rachel, Paul and Emily disappeared upstairs then came back down with the three new pack babies. They were so tiny Sarah was in pink and then the boys were wearing blue. Rachel handed Jake Sarah then she handed me Logan while Emily handed Seth Sammie.

"Hello Logan my name's Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie" All I could hear was noises it made me giggle, he didn't understand what was going on but seemed to like the noises. I watched Jake as he was talking to his niece then after a few minutes we swapped. I introduced myself to Sarah again she was smaller than Logan but I could see Rachel in her but I was told Rachel and Rebecca looked like their mother, Sarah.

"That's my sister" Paula said running over to me then she kissed Sarah's head.

"I know she's very lucky to have you as a big sister" I said smiling as Paula watched her sister.

"That's my brother over there" Olivia said running over as well pointing to Sammie who was now in Jake's arms they seemed to have swapped.

"I know the two of you are very lucky to be a big sister" I said as they both giggled then went back to the game they were playing.

"My sister is a year older than me she's my big sister" Claire said sitting next to me she was now eight and was in second grade at school.

"Yeah your lucky as well to have someone to look out for you" I said smiling I could see in the corner of my eye Jake was smiling at me.

"Yeah I have Quil as well I have a secret to tell you" Claire giggled I leaned in closer.

She covered the side of her face and whispered in my ear "I want to marry Quil" She giggled everyone in the room tried to pretend they didn't hear but they were finding it hard. Jared, Jack and Paul had to walk out of the room, Embry was patting Quil on the back congratulating him while Quil stood in shock.

"Maybe one day" I whispered back causing her to giggle and blush. I then swapped Sarah for Sammie with Jake who then swapped with Seth. It reminded me of pass the parcel but instead of the presents it was babies.

"Are you going to marry your best friend?" Claire asked me she was sitting with me telling me about her new friends and how school was.

"Yeah I am and your going to be a flower girl" I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked giggling then she looked at Jake who laughed at the smile she was giving him.

"Yeah I couldn't have my wedding with out my best friend" I said she still had the necklace on like I did.

"Your marrying Uncle-Jay? Have you kissed?" She asked scrunching her face together everyone laughed. Emily took Sammie from my arms as he was due a bottle.

"Yes I am going to marry Uncle-Jay and yes we have" I said smiling at her.

"Your younger than me!" She laughed "Ew! Kissing is gross" Claire said causing me to laugh.

"Wait till your older" I said winking at her as she blushed then giggled. My eyes flickered to Jake as he was looking down to Logan smiling I couldn't wait to see him with our son or daughter.

"So Ness I heard your allowed to drink" Jared asked me grinning I turned to Jake I don't remember my father saying anything.

"Jared she's not allowed to drink till the trip to New York" That was my hen night well weekend they planned it before I even got engaged. I giggled at the fact of going out getting drunk I hopped it wasn't just me.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" Rachel cheered I took it she was going.

"Me too! New York I've never been!" Jessica cheered giving Rachel a high-five.

"It's going to be good!" Leah said.

"Haven't been out in ages I'm so excited!" Emily said smiling as she fed her son.

"No fair!" Kim pouted then buried her head in Jared's chest.

"Were all do it again when you're not pregnant" I said cheering her up.

"I doubt that Ness your probably be pregnant" Paul said as everyone laughed causing me and Jake to blush.

"What's pregnant?" Olivia asked picking up the conversation.

"Do you remember when my tummy was big?" Olivia nodded "That's what pregnant is it's where babies grow" Emily said in Olivia's ability they probably have told her before just she had forgotten.

"Oh Nessie are you pregnant?" Olivia asked me as I blushed again while everyone laughed.

"No sweetie" I said giving her a smile.

"Soon" Paul and Jared mimicked at the same time as I just glared at them.

"We can't get Nessie drunk" Jared pouted then all the boys sighed, what was so special about getting me drunk?

"No her dad would kill me" Jake sighed I could see Paul's face light up like he had an idea but I just ignored it.

"Why are you so keen on getting me drunk?" I asked sitting closer to Jake since Claire went to play with Olivia and Paula.

"You've never gotten drunk before that's why" Sam said like it was obvious I wasn't allowed I didn't look the age to be able to drink.

"Jared shall we go for a walk" Paul grinned they had stopped phasing now but the pack were having the night of for the bonfire. Jake had a meeting with them tomorrow about patrolling as he and Seth were going to start again, I hated that idea. Everyone looked each other and I came to terms that they were planning something.

"Sure, anyone else want to come, anyone apart from Jake" Jared said grinning like he knew how Paul's mind worked.

"I'm in" Brady said standing up then Colin, Embry, Alex, Tim and Joe got up following them out the door since they didn't have imprints or loved ones. Paul and Jared quickly said good-bye to their loved ones then they kids even though Jared spoke to Kim's belly.

"I'm scared" I said once they left the house I knew they were planning on a way to get me drunk or something stupid.

"Don't be I'll protect you" Jake said grinning like he wasn't bothered.

"So Jake your marrying a five-year old?" Jack asked laughing then Jessica whacked him on the arm as I blushed.

"Shut up Jack at least I'm getting married" Jake said grinning.

"At least I'm not a virgin" Jack said grinning but causing Jessica to blush as everyone laughed.

"Won't be for long" Jake said grinning then he winked at me as I blushed.

"Shall we change the conversation?" I said looking at the doorway where Billy, Sue and grandpa Charlie came into the room looking at me, Jake and then Jack.

"Marriage?" Grandpa Charlie asked as Sue went to greet her son.

"I planned to tell you better than this but yes me and Jake are getting married" I said smiling then grandpa smiled.

"Congratulations" He said shaking Jake's hand then hugging me I was glad he was happy.

"I've known all along" Billy grinned as he wheeled over to me "But I'm proud to have you as a daughter-in-law"

"Thank you, I'm glad to have you as a father-in-law" I said hugging him as he laughed.

He held my hand as he turned to Jake "You did good son I'll tell you that now I'm thinking your brown eyes with Jake's skin would look good, what colour eyes did your father have as a human?" Billy asked as I blushed.

"Green" I said smiling I hopped one of my children would have green eyes.

"That would look lovely, I can picture it a little girl with black hair but it's wavy like yours and so long. Your fathers green eyes then the russet skin she would be perfect irresistible let's hope no one will imprint on her" He smiled at me then smiled back to Seth who grinned a cheesy grin.

"You think Seth would imprint on my daughter?" I asked Billy, I liked the way he was describing what my daughter could look like.

"It's possible I mean anyone could" Billy said shrugging then the boys all came back into the room laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked sighing as they continued to laugh even more.

"Nothing" They all said grinning I knew them all too well though.

"So what did we miss?" Paul asked trying to change the conversation.

"Nothing much" Rachel said handing him Sarah to feed while she fed Logan I couldn't wait to feed my child. What Billy said was spinning in my head though would Seth imprint on my daughter? Would I even have a daughter some people end up with four boys in a family no luck in having a girl. It could be the other was as well but I liked the thought of my child with Seth in her life. The thought of seeing the child Billy described, my daughter, running around the house chasing Seth. It seemed perfect I pictured my son looking like Jake playing with them. Annabella and Isla which one would it be? I questioned to myself but I couldn't decide fate, fate chose itself.

"I'll get the dinner going, Nessie, Jessica would you help me please?" Emily asked as she handed Sammie to Sam. Emily never allowed Kim to help her since she was pregnant and Rachel was still feeding her son.

"Sure" Me and Jessica both said following Emily to the kitchen were we began cooking a feast. We made a salmon fish pie, since Billy and grandpa Charlie went fishing, We made vegetables as well in the end we had enough food to feed an army I've never cooked this much in my life. We then made different kinds of cakes, cheese cakes, tarts and jelly for the kids. I made a mental note to make my kids jelly and ice cream if they would eat it, I hoped so I wanted to cook for them. During our cooking time we spoke about the wedding then we spoke about tonight with what we thought the boys were planning. In conclusion we came up with the conclusion that they were planning on chucking us in the sea, we couldn't come up with anything else.

"Make sure you put double the amount on the packs plates, the right amount for us, a little less for the kids and then put chocolate with Nessie's" Emily said.

"Wow that's really a lot" I said different amounts for different people.

"Yeah I still find it funny how you only like chocolate" Jessica said giggling.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of chocolate" Emily said winking.

"No certainly not" Jessica said as we all laughed together, the boys had set up a table in the garden since it was sunny and not raining. We took the plates out putting them on the table making sure everyone sat with they loved one or child. The pack was on the porch waiting they noses were sniffing the air and they tummy's were rumbling.

"Everyone who is human or Nessie can sit down" Emily said everyone sat down at the seat Emily located them. I was sat next to Billy and Jake with Sue and grandpa Charlie next to him then so on.

"Boys and Leah you can sit down" Jessica called then they all came charging at the table sitting down next to they loved ones, friend or brother.

"That's probably the most you've ever cooked in your life" Jake said with shock but then he smiled.

"Well It's not that hard since I'm only five but I enjoyed cooking" I said smiling it was enjoyable because I was cooking for everyone I loved. It was funny watching the pack eat even though Paul, Jared and Same had stopped phasing but they still had a big appetite. Everyone sat around eating and laughing before it started to become dark, the kids were staying at Emily's with Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy.

"I'm not sure if I can leave them" Rachel whined she wasn't drinking tonight as she didn't want to be ill for her children tomorrow.

"Neither do I" Emily moaned she, Rachel, Kim and me were the only ones not drinking I'm not sure about Jake.

"They be fine if you can't do one night how are you going to do a weekend?" Paul asked holding Rachel to his chest as Sam did the same to Emily.

"Sue can we call you in a bit see how they doing?" Emily asked.

"Of course you can but don't worry their in safe hands I promise" Sue said hugging both Rachel and Emily. We walked to the beach after that were the pack had started to make a bonfire. Everyone sat around cuddling up to there loved ones, starting to hand out drinks to everyone. Jack handed me a chocolate milk shake at least it wasn't alcohol. Jake wasn't drinking because he didn't want to drink till I was allowed, so he had a can of coke.

"Ness when we go clubbing in New York we are going to get you smashed and Jake won't be able to stop us then" Rachel said grinning evilly as Jake sighed playing with my hair.

"This is why I love you" Paul said kissing her as Jake groaned even more. I raised an eyebrow to him but before I could question him he kissed me.

"Too much love going on" Leah murmured as everyone laughed.

"Your find him some day" I told Leah smiling.

"I hope so" She said I noticed how close she and Seth was as they sat together laughing they really did look related. My milkshake tasted different but I liked it and I was soon onto my second one.

"Careful Ness you might get drunk on chocolate" Colin teased as everyone laughed like that was possible.

"That's not possible" I said sticking my tongue out as he laughed. The hours went by and I started to feel weird I avoided touching Jake's skin simply because I didn't want Jake to get worried.

"Ness that's your tenth milkshake you've never been this thirsty" Jake whispered In my ear it sounded like he was shouting though. My vision was getting blurry I didn't know what was going on I could see Jessica walking, trying to walk, over to me.

"Hey Ness! I was thinking when we go New York we go to a strip club" She said giggling she sounded different she sounded drunk. I remembered everyone was drinking and everyone was now acting drunk it would have been funny to watch if I felt good.

"But no one will be as good as Jake" I said pouting I could hear Jake's laughter next to me I didn't turn to him though as my head was spinning.

"Nessie come here, Jake how could you be so blind!" Rachel shouted I got up with Jessica as we attempted to walk across to Rachel but we ended up on the floor giggling.

"Paul!" Jake shouted I laid on the spot though with Jessica looking up to the stars as we both continued to giggle.

"Ness do you want to go swimming?" Jessica asked me giggling I remembered I wore my bikini today under my clothes for when we went on the beach.

"Yeah" I said giggling we got up to walk but Jake and Jack was holding us back as we pouted.

"Your not going in the water drunk" Jake said sighing then he glared at Paul who was laughing with Jared and the pack.

"I'm not drunk! I didn't touch anything" I said I couldn't be drunk I didn't touch a single drop but I didn't feel so good. I was standing and the world was spinning fast.

"Jake maybe you should take her back to mine" Emily said putting a blanket round me I didn't want to go back though.

"Let her stay she isn't completely drunk yet" Paul pouted but Rachel ended up hitting him on the arm then shouting at him.

"I'm fine let me stay please Jake" I asked sitting down on the ground since it was too hard to stand up. Jake instantly sank with me my attention turned back to Jessica and Jack they had sat back down with Jessica trying to get out of his grip but she was enjoying it.

"Ness your shouting you look like your going to be sick and you can't even walk straight your dad is going to kill me because of two idiots!" Jake said angry. I reached out for my chocolate milkshake starting to drink it then Jake took it out of my hands as I pouted.

"They have spiked your drink that's why your drunk please don't pout" Jake said sighing.

"Jake she's already drunk you should just let her carry on" Jared said then Kim moved away from him punishing him.

"Fine I'll do an exchange" I said smiling proud with myself even though I didn't feel good at the moment.

"What?" Jake asked laughing as he held me in his arms.

"I won't drink any more but I want you" I said giggling I could hear the laughter from all around me but I didn't care.

"Ness your father would rather allow you to drink then sleep with me before your even married" Jake said sighing but then he laughed.

"Admit you're enjoying this but since you wont sleep with me I'll take my drink back" I said pulling my drank out of his hands then downing it.

"Ness why don't you actually drink from the bottle?" Paul asked laughing Rachel and Kim had disappeared from they sides.

"Paul your making matters worse" Sam said.

"Too many people are talking" I said crawling, making my way back to the log to lean on. The feel of the cold log on my back was nice but I missed the warmth it was by my side in a second.

"Ness you need to stop your father is going to kill me" Jake whispered in my ear. I sighed but pulled out my phone dialing his number but I couldn't do it I was starting to get annoyed. If I could get my fathers permission Jake would stop worrying and I could have my drink back.

"Jake the phone's broke it won't type the right numbers" I said frowning all I wanted to do was phone my father asking for permission.

"Why was you dialling a number?" He asked taking the phone from my hands.

"I was going to ring dad" I said taking back my phone I done it the old way searching through my contacts it was hard to read with my eyesight being blurred. I found the right number eventually and started to ring daddy as Jake gulped next to me.

"Good luck" Everyone said to Jake laughing.

"Hello Nessie your supposed to be at the bonfire" My father said through the phone.

"I am dad but I tried to make an exchange with Jake but he said no so now I'm ringing you" I said.

"Why are you shouting and what exchange" Daddy asked I thought best not to tell daddy what the exchange was. I felt Jake tense next to me I noticed everyone was silent and watching us half of them could hear the phone call.

"Well my drink got spiked I don't know what that means but now Jake won't let me have my drink! He said you would kill him so I'm ringing you so I'm able to get my drink back and to stop him from worrying" I heard Uncle Emmett laughing in the background.

"What! Why would someone spike your drink? What are you drinking? Renesmee you better listen to Jake" I heard my daddy yell.

"It was only chocolate milkshake what I have everyday but please daddy" I begged.

"Edward she's already drunk what's the point you might as well let her continue" I heard Uncle Emmett in the background.

"That's not the point Emmett she's to young to drink" I heard mommy.

"No Nessie no more just go to bed" He hung up on me then and I pouted.

"That's that no more drink for you but how about a glass of water it will help" Jake said pulling me onto his lap again.

"How about an exchange?" I asked as everyone started to laugh again but I continued "I drink water and go to bed if we have sex"

"Nessie we can't till your married but come on I'll take you back to Emily's we won't have sex but were share the same bed" Jake said laughing.

"Fine" I sighed getting up to fast, I fell but Jake caught me in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and walked me back to Emily's.

"Bye be good Nessie" Rachel said grinning at me. The walk back was peaceful until I felt sick.

"Jake put me down!" I shouted he did as I said with worry I ran to the edge of the forest and was sick. It wasn't pleasant it reminded me when Joham came and I became ill. Jake was holding back my hair and rubbing my back, I felt the tears coming to my eyes once I was done.

"It's alright it's natural to be sick come on let's get back and get you to bed" Jake said picking me up again I was half conscious by the time we got back to Emily's. Everyone was asleep so we ended up laying on the sofa together me falling asleep on Jake's chest.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter it really came out of the blue having Nessie's drink spiked. If your wondering I was thinking of Paul buying milkshakes then tipping half of it away filling it up with vodka. Since chocolate hides the taste Nessie didn't know any different. Well I hope you did like the idea so please review. The next chapter is interesting I've kind of changed things let's just say it's the dance and involves Ben! Please review this chapter though._**

**_Robyn xx_**


	57. Frightened

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter. This chapter actually came to mind yesterday and it makes the next story interesting, trust me! I hope you like it! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

_**Nessie's dress- . **_

_**Rose's dress- i01. wsphoto/v0/527289091_ **_

_**Alice's dress- . **_

_**Bella's dress- **_

_**Emily's dress- . /upfile/Prom%20Dresses/2012%20Prom%20Dresses/Tiere d%20Ruched%20Beaded%20Waist%20Custom%20Made%20Styl ish%20Inexpensive%20Hot%20Pink%20Mini%20Prom% **_

* * *

Chapter 57- Frightened

Today was the day of the winter formal, I have spent my morning with Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Emily and mommy having our nails done. I hated how I had to take my engagement ring of to go to school and this dance but apart from that I wore it all the time. I had only just become ungrounded thanks to Paul and Jared who put alcohol in my drinks, daddy was not happy with them. Me being grounded meant my time was restricted with Jake which was hard. The thing that has been confusing Aunt Alice the most is ever since I went to La Push, Ben has disappeared. Aunt Alice can't see his future any more for some strange reason but it made Jake happy as we haven't seen him since.

"Jake look at my nails" I said entering his part of the houses all the boys seemed to be out.

"They look nice but not as good as you" He said pulling me into his arms where we shared a kiss. My nails did look good they were a royal blue with little look-alike diamonds on, Aunt Alice has been obsessed with that colour since my first date.

"That's because it looks good on you" Jake said answering his thoughts before his lips touched mine again. The electricity shot through me I was never going to get tired of that, but eventually we needed to breathe.

"Only four months to go till your Mrs Black" Jake said grinning with his forehead against mine. We decided to have our wedding on the 8th April since it seemed the perfect day and the perfect weather for the wedding.

"I can't wait Mr Black" I said before kissing him again I knew it was matter of time before Aunt Alice, Emily and Aunt Rose will call for me so I might as well make the most of it.

"Renesmee Carlile Cullen why are you not in the shower" Aunt Alice interrupted us stomping down the hallway for the dramatic effect.

"I'm about to go just one more minute" I said placing my lips back on Jake's.

"You have eternity to kiss that boy but you don't have eternity to get ready so go now" She called I sighed but left running out of the room and to my bedroom. I quickly jumped into the shower doing everything I needed to, I kept reminding myself the torture was to look good for Jake. I put my robe on and headed back to my bedroom where Aunt Rose was.

"Your lucky Emily and Alice wanted to work on your mom for the time being while I did your hair" Aunt Rose said smiling.

"good gives me peace for a while" I said smiling.

"I heard that!" I heard Aunt Alice shout but me and Aunt Rose giggled. She started curling and twirling my hair as we talked about Jake, the dance and then the wedding. Half way through Aunt Alice and Emily came in doing my make up while Aunt Rose disappeared to do mom's hair. We repeated the same conversation but this time Aunt Alice was talking about the stores we needed to go to for my wedding dress. After hours of torture from my Aunt's and Emily I was finally ready and excited.

"You look amazing!" Emily cheered then she dragged me to the mirror I had to agree I did look amazing. The dress was a royal blue that came just above my knee. From the waist down it was royal blue netting and puffy then from the waist up it was a royal blue covered in crystals. Around my waist was a royal blue sash with a royal blue bow on, it was amazing. Then my hair was left curly and half was tied up and then my make up was natural with a little eye-liner, mascara and blue eye-shadow.

"Now here are your shoes we need to go get ready" Aunt Alice said she handed me my shoes then disappeared with Emily. I kept admiring myself in my mirror making sure I looked perfect and in the end no hair was out-of-place. I wanted to go down and see Jake but I decided not to until Aunt Alice or Emily told me.

"Wise move" Daddy said from my door, I turned around and he was wearing a white shirt tucked into black trousers with a blue tie then a blazer.

"Looking good dad" I said smiling mommy was putting her shield up tonight so dad had a night of from everyone's thoughts since they were driving him crazy.

"You look beautiful Nessie, you really do take after your mother" Daddy said smiling I was a mix of both of them though. I hugged my dad though thanking him and then Aunt Rose and mommy appeared. Mommy was wearing a plain blue dress that came just above her knees. Her make up was similar to mine then her hair was curled then put in a side messy bun. Aunt Rose was wearing a long red dress that had three silver belts going across it was strapless like mine and mommy's but she looked beautiful as always. Her hair was left straight hanging down her back then her make up was smoky eyes with red lipstick.

"Look at you, you look beautiful" Mommy said hugging me then she started dry sobbing which was expected.

"I agree that royal blue really does suit you" Aunt Rose said smiling then Emily and Aunt Alice appeared. Aunt Alice was wearing a purple dress that had ruffles of netting and then along the waist was a thick belt made out of gems. Her hair was flattened and styled with little flicks of curls making her look like a jazz women then her make up was done naturally with a little purple eye-shadow. Emily was then wearing a bright pink dress that came above her knees and then also had a belt going around her waist made out of jewels. Her hair was curled and brought to the side then her make up was also natural with a little pink eye-shadow. It was obvious Emily made all the dresses so we thanked her she really did do an amazing job.

"All the boys are waiting downstairs" Daddy said then Aunt Alice glared at him.

"Your not supposed to be up here" She moaned then daddy ran before she even had the chance to hit him causing mommy to pout.

"let's go lady's" Aunt Alice said leading the way downstairs to were the men were waiting in our part of the four houses. Grandma and grandpa were taking pictures none stop but what caught my attention was Jake. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and then he had a royal blue tie matching my dress, he looked good in a tux. My eyes found his and he was smiling at me but in his hand was a corsage.

"You look beautiful Ness everyday you some how get even more beautiful" He said giving me a quick kiss then he put the corsage on my right wrist, the roses were a royal blue to match my dress and his tie.

"I have to admit you look hot in a tux" I said looking him up and down again as he smiled.

"Let's go!" Aunt Alice called.

"Wait I want pictures of all the couples, then the three boys with Emily and then a group photo" Grandma called we did as she said taking it in turns then we finally left with me and Jake in my car. When we arrived at the school we heard the dance was coming from the gym so followed the crowd. The room was amazing it was all winter themed, they was a snow machine, snowflakes hanging, food, drinks table the only thing was the room was packed. I could see why daddy wanted mommy to put her shield up tonight everyone from the school was here.

"Do you want to dance?" Jake asked me after a moment.

"I would love to!" I cheered then he pulled me to the dance floor. I could see my family dancing with they loved ones and then Emily took it in turns dancing with the three boys. I hopped they all find love soon.

"Nessie I love you" Jake whispered into my ear as we spun across the dance floor.

"I love you too" I whispered back I buried my head into his chest pulling him closer. Just on cue a slow song came on and we held each other slightly swaying. Everything was so perfect in my life I had an amazing family, and amazing fiancé nothing could go wrong. Of course I had to almost fall in my heels causing Jake to laugh.

"Are the heels a little to high?" He asked chuckling as I blushed checking to make sure no one saw it was only Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose and they were both laughing.

"It's not my fault I have a crazy Aunt" I whispered so she wouldn't come and attack me like a ninja.

"Your just clumsy like your mother used to be but no I have to give your Aunt some credit some how she manages to make you even more hotter than you was before" Jake said grinning.

"Nothing wrong with being clumsy" I winked "I could say the same about you but I prefer you shirtless" I said smiling.

"Apart from the fact the hospital bed in Carlisle's room is your second home" He sighed "Of course you would say that you just love seeing and feeling my muscles"

"That's my favourite bed of all for now" I said grinning ignoring the comment he made as I didn't want to admit to the truth.

"I wonder why?" He questioned himself as I just laughed.

"Wait till were married that will be my favourite bed" I said winking as he laughed I could tell he was agreeing.

"I see chocolate cake" Jake said eyeing the food table, of course I grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"Your hungry I can tell" I said laughing of course Jake was hungry he always was.

"Nothing wrong with being hungry" Jake said smiling then he kissed me before giving me a slice of cake.

"This is why I love you, your my hungry wolf" I said then I took a bite out of the cake it looked like most of the students were eating, if not eating they were dancing.

"And I love you because of your obsession with chocolate, your my chocolate monster" He said grinning then he ran his fingers down my arm causing me to drop my cake down me. I've always sat down while eating, while him touching me I lost my concentration. My dress had chocolate on Aunt Alice and Emily was going to kill me.

"Opps" I said pouting as Jake laughed he handed me a napkin, I tried to dab it but it just smudged, great.

"You still look perfect" Jake said grinning of course I did too him he's seen my clothes ripped with mud marks and blood stains, we don't need to remember those memories on the field again though.

"To you yes but if Aunt Alice or Emily see me I'm dead, I'll be back in a second I'm just going to wash it off" I said smiling at Jake.

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'm looking for you but hurry back" Jake said as I rolled my eyes then he kissed me sending the electricity through my body. I disappeared then as our hands slipped from each others hold I wouldn't be gone long but I didn't want to look stupid, the girl with chocolate down her. The bathroom was down the other end of the hall it was small but it had a mirror. I was shocked I was the only girl in the bathroom since it was a dance with boys everywhere. Luckily the chocolate came off my dress and I was now checking my appearance in the mirror.

"You look as beautiful as ever" I heard a voice that sounded similar but it was more like wind charms now. I turned around and gasped in shock standing at the door of the girls bathroom was Ben, but he was different. Pale skin then the bright red eyes he couldn't be? Could he? His face looked perfect now different from when he was human but he still wasn't as handsome as Jake. I clutched hold of the sink in fear I didn't know what he wants but the question was why didn't any of my family know he was here?

"Ben? What happened?" I asked through a stutter with fear showing clearly. I might be stronger than a human but he was a newborn he was even stronger than a vampire I didn't stand a chance.

"You see, when you hit me I realised that you were something special. You are something special, I had friends they told me if I join them I could have you forever. Here I am for you my love, now you have to come with me so we can start our life together. Don't worry about Jacob he will follow then my friends will take him away we have nothing to worry about" He offered his hand as I stood in shock he agreed to change into a vampire to be with me? What did he mean take Jake away? I felt my body going into panic but none of my family or Jake was coming something wasn't right.

"I'll never be yours Ben, I'm only Jake's!" I hissed I'm sure he could hear the fear in my voice but I would rather die then be with him. If he killed me now then Jake would be safe, I hope.

"That's when your wrong, my love you see your be mine one way or another" He appeared in front of me and forced his lips onto mine holding me so I couldn't move. I couldn't move as he held my head in place but I didn't kiss back. The thought of someone else kissing me other than Jake was heartbreaking, it brought the tears on.

"We need to go" I started kicking and screaming though shouting for my family for Jake as he dragged me from the bathroom. Another vampire stood by his side as Ben pulled me by the waist in the end he ended up pulling me over his shoulder where I kicked and screamed. What was strange was the people around us couldn't see or hear me it was like I was invisible. I kept kicking and screaming as loud as I could in hope that someone could hear me but they didn't even flinch. They were all laughing enjoying themselves while I was being taken, once again.

"Calm down, your safe I won't let anyone hurt you where go away get married and spend forever together" Ben said I growled at him but didn't stop kicking and screaming I was going to marry Jake not him. The thought of him marrying me was turning in my head... did that mean he would? No I only belonged to Jake, I was in tears as I screamed for help. Jake he came out of the gym as we went out the door for the school.

"Jake!" I shouted on the top of my lungs crying but he ran straight to the bathroom. His face was concerned with worry, then Ben started to run deep into the forest until I couldn't see the light of the school any more. I was scared of what was going to happen but I wouldn't allow it with out a fight, I couldn't. My body went numb with fear I was useless, I wanted my Jake, my family so bad. I was sobbing now I had given up fighting it wasn't doing any good I was just sobbing. The second vampire caught my attention he was looking at me with a smirk across his face. I thought of it then how I could attempt to escape it was worth a shot anything was now, I just had to do it and run. I projected the thought of blackness confusing them, stopping them from seeing anything. Ben lost his grip putting his hands to his head and I took that as my chance. I leaped from him and began running back from where we came from, only now and then did I look back but no one was coming, which was strange. I kept running and running with the tears blurring my vision. My body was still numb with fear but I didn't feel anything as I fell but I had to get away. When I realised they wasn't following me I began to slow down until I fell to the ground in sobs of tears. It was only a matter of minutes before warm arms were rapped around me then the cold touch of my parents as I continued to sob. Jake held me to his chest rocking me back and forth as I began to sob I knew no one knew what happened, since they couldn't see or hear me.

"Let's get her to the car, I'll drive and Edward can take his car" I heard mommy through sobs. I felt Jake picking me up holding me in bridal style as he held me to his chest, I could see my family following us with a look of confusion, pain and anger. All the way home I laid my head on Jake's lap continuing to sob as mommy drove us home. I couldn't look into his eyes to see the pain and worry he had, it would just cause me to cry even more.

"What happened?" Grandma and Grandpa asked as we entered the house, me still in Jake's arms. I probably looked like a mess. I knew I would have to tell them but I hopped Emily could by seeing my past.

"E-Emily e-explain" I stuttered with fear I realised we was now in the living room me on Jake's lap as he held me to his chest. Then my parents next to me then the rest of my family surrounded me.

"Nessie I can't see what happened" I gasped in shock then I started shaking from the fear. I turned to daddy since he could read my mind and he gasped in shock.

"She was taken right in front of your eyes Jake but you couldn't see her" Jake growled "It seems he stopped us from seeing, hearing and smelling them and Nessie" Daddy said through his teeth.

"Who was it?" I heard Peter ask as Jake sat tense.

"B-Ben" I said his name in fear then Jake was shaking now he had to pass me too mommy. He stood up standing away from me I wanted to be in his arms though, it only brought on more sobs.

"I'll talk for you sweetie" Daddy whipped my tears away "She was in the bathroom sorting herself out getting rid of the chocolate stain, then Ben appeared. He's been turned into a vampire so he could be with Nessie" Jake growled with the rest of my family "He told her that he had friends and if he joined them he would have Nessie forever. He forced himself on Nessie kissing her" Everyone growled again "Then he grabbed her taking her away. She was shouting for you, Jake but you couldn't see, hear or smell her. They both took her away and Ben planned on marrying Nessie but Nessie made them see darkness, blinding them and ran away. They didn't come after her though which is strange but that's when we caught her scent" Daddy said hearing it again made me even more scared as I sobbed into mommy's chest.

"Let's go kill him!" Uncle Emmett shouted with anger I have never seen this side of him.

"I agree, Ben's mine you can have the other one" Jake said.

"Your not going without me" Uncle Jasper said standing up.

"Or me" Peter said.

"I'm coming" John said.

"I would like to get my hands on that Ben!" Aunt Rose spat standing up with Uncle Emmett.

"I'm going as well how dare he!" Emily shouted.

"Let's go kill him!" Aunt Alice spat.

"Make him suffer!" Seth said. I turned to my family they all had anger in their eyes, they looked scary.

"No, we don't know where they are were have to wait till they come again" The thought of Ben coming back made me shake with fear again and brought the sobs back, I wanted Jake.

"Jake she wants you" Daddy said I felt the warmth surround me again as mommy passed me to him. He kissed my forehead holding me to his chest and rocking me back and forth.

"D-Don't let him come back" I whispered through sobs I was frightened of Ben now. I never thought he would go that far but they was something about him that I didn't understand who were his friends? They must be a reason for him to be a vampire and I was just the excuse.

"Never" Jake whispered in a serious voice I knew I was safe now but I was still scared.

* * *

_**So who are Ben's friends? I don't know how this came into my mind but it just did. I'm not the type of person to write about rape so I allowed Nessie to escape but I'm sure that's not the only time they are coming for her. Your understand during the next story it will make perfect sense but for now please review the chapter!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	58. New York

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter it was really sad but it shows what the next story will be about. This one is the trip to New York we do get to see Nessie's drunk again! They is also a hint in this chapter for a chapter in the next book your understand when it get's to that. Enjoy the second to last chapter and please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's dress but imagine everyone elses in the colour that they are given- images/Royal%20Blue%20La%20Femme%2016501%20Tight%2 0Dress%

* * *

Chapter 58- New York

We had arrived in New York early this morning and were now in our hotel unpacking. I shared a room with my family even though I was the only one sleeping but I was the only one use to it. The Denali's couldn't make it since they had business in London to deal with, I'm not sure why. We were meeting everyone outside the hallway in half an hour where we was going to the spa before going out clubbing. A few months a go I was grounded for having my drink spiked but now I was allowed out clubbing it seemed strange but I wasn't going to complain. I hated being away from Jake though ever since what happened with Ben I've been scared to be away from him but my family was with me.

"Here is your spa bikini, were going to the beauty saloon after were we are getting our hair, nails and make up done!" Aunt Alice cheered handing me my bikini. They were all ready in theirs with their clothes over the top so I disappeared to the bathroom exchanging my underwear for my bikini of course it had to be royal blue. Emily and Aunt Alice had made plans for everyone we all had our own colour. Mine was royal blue, mommy's was blue, Aunt Alice's was purple, Aunt Rose's was red, Emily's was hot pink, Grandma Esme's was yellow, Emily's was green, Rachel's was black since her last name use to be black, Jessica's was pink and then Leah's was white.

"Good your ready we can go!" Emily said pulling me out of the door with my hand as the rest of my family followed. We greeted the girls on the way out who seemed just as excited as everyone else was.

"Wait you need your tiara! Then your sash just don't wear it in the water" Aunt Alice said putting my tiara on my head then my 'bride to be' sash over my head. Of course all eyes were on me when we walked through the hotel to the spa.

"Renesmee Cullen's group?" A woman behind the reception asked once we walked over, I'm guessing by my sash she realised.

"Yes" Aunt Alice said smiling she was over excited she looked like she was going to explode.

"Congratulations by the way, would you like to follow me?" The woman asked I thanked her then we followed her over to the changing rooms, where we took our clothes of leaving us in our bikini's. We ended up having massages first but my family sat and watched since they skin was too hard and cold. After our massages we had our facials which my family joined in we had to wait ten minutes before we could take the mask off.

"So tonight Nessie are you excited to get drunk"Rachel asked, I was excited but I was scared as well, what if Ben followed us to New York.

"Yeah" I quickly said not wanting to spoil the weekend.

"You're a bad liar Ness, tell us!" Emily my sister said.

"I am looking forward to drinking I'm just worried Ben has followed us here he could be anywhere" I felt my heart rate increase with fear everyone knew how scared I was off him, I was even more scared of Ben then Joham.

"He won't touch you over my dead body!" Mom said looking at her made me laugh as her green face reminded me of an alien.

"He will have to go through all of us" Leah said I knew they wouldn't let him touch me but the other vampire with him was powerful.

"Don't let him spoil your night sweetie" Grandma said smiling.

"I know I guess as long as I have you guys I'm safe" I said smiling then the women came back in continuing to work on our facials allowing me to avoid the subject. After our facials Aunt Alice sent us humans and shape shifter off to get waxed, which hurt. Then we sat in the sauna for half an hour talking about the men in our lives.

"Sam may seem the tough guy to all of you, the ex leader of the pack but he is really a huge softy! I mean I have all these hidden pictures at home of him allowing Olivia to do his make up and then he cried when she cried" Emily said giggling.

"That's like Paul! What ever Paula wants him to do he would do it. It must be a wolf thing as well of a father thing as it's the imprints children" Rachel said it was a good job we were the only people in the sauna.

"When me and Jack got into our first argument he ended up in tears because he hurt me. It was adorable it's nice to have someone care about me like that, I've never had a boy that crazy about me, I like it" Jessica said giggling.

"Edward always blamed himself when we argued. We mainly argued about me becoming a vampire and then about Nessie until he realised how special she was. It was really hard for him though since I smelt so good to him, I remember when I fainted when he kissed me. He still treats me as the fragile human now and then" Mommy said giggling.

"You think you all have softy's look at Emmett!" We all laughed "Made of muscles on the outside, looks intimidating but on the inside he's a softy. He sobs with Bella over anything Nessie does but I love him for it. My big, strong man has a heart, a caring heart. He can mess around with you but if someone else messes around with you he will become the big protective brother isn't that right Ness" Aunt Rose said laughing.

"Yeah! Him, Jake and daddy together could scare of an army, throw in the rest of the boys then no one would go near me" apart from Ben "I've only seen Jake cry when I'm hurt, taken or injured which seems to be a lot. I hate seeing him cry but I haven't seen him act like a complete softy, yet" I said giggling at the thought of my Jake being a softy.

"Jasper is a softy when it comes to everyone being happy he gets all emotional, I guess it's due to people's emotions around him that changes his emotions. He always knows when I'm upset or too hyper I guess he is like a battery for me as well as my husband. When I'm sad he charges me up but when I'm hyper he takes the battery's out calming me down" Aunt Alice said.

"Carlisle is a softy he always gets upset if someone he loves is hurt but they is nothing wrong with that. I met him at the age of sixteen and had a crush on him as he treated my broken leg. He saved my life as well as my heart but he cares more for others then himself he is a hero in my eyes and everyone else who knows him" Grandma Esmé said smiling.

"believe me I know all your wolf lovers are softy's I hear their minds remember, I get my laugh though. You see being the only female in the pack makes me understand a lot better. When I first phased I couldn't accept it as the men's hormones were everywhere but behind all that it's protection towards they imprint. The children are linked then they feel a part of their imprint belonging to them wanting to protect them. Seeing that makes me feel happy to be apart of the pack now. I guess the same goes for you vampires with your lovers they feel protective. Rose I understand you perfectly we may have never gotten on but we are so similar both craving something we can't get. Being able to see a father's mind though is one of the best experiences of being apart of the pack and feeling everything they feel" Leah said as everyone smiled.

"Well Leah one day you will imprint I just know it" Aunt Rose said smiling I had a feeling they were going to get on now a lot better since they do understand each other. After the sauna we all got dressed again going off to get lunch then have our hair, nails and make up done for tonight.

"Chocolate in a BBQ sauce bottle that is genius" Jessica said laughing she always found my chocolate obsession funny.

"Thanks to me now eat! We have a busy afternoon" Aunt Alice said. We began eating in silence as my family spoke about tonight making sure I was guarded. Everyone had become very protective over me lately since what happened with Ben, I wanted the protection though.

"One second" I said as my phone went off. I answered it walking out of the restraint knowing it was Jake but I didn't go out of my family's eyesight.

"Hey baby I miss you" Jake said down the phone he was in La Push with the boys for the weekend including my family.

"I miss you too are you having fun?" I asked as I heard the sound of thunder causing me to laugh.

"Yeah were playing baseball but I got out so I decided to call you, are you having fun?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah we've just been to the spa were going to get our hair, make up and nails done for tonight" I said giggling at the thought of tonight.

"Wish I could see you all done up but have fun and be careful tonight, don't get to drunk" Jake said being serious.

"Grandma has her camera, I won't Jake, bye I love you" I said.

"Ring me later, I love you to" Jake said then he hung up as I walked back to my family again, finishing my lunch. After lunch we went over to the beauty saloon were we each had our own lady. We all talked and laughed with the lady's that got us ready, they were really nice I hopped we gave them a huge tip. In the end I had royal blue acrylic nails then matching toe nails. My make up was done lightly with a bit of blue eye-shadow and eye-liner making me look older. Then my hair was dead straight with half of it pulled back were my tiara was put into place. We went back up stairs after, we got our dresses on with the colours Aunt Alice and Emily located us in. The dress was short, very short, but it was a one shoulder strap with jewels going across it. Everyone had the same on just in different colours, we did look good. Aunt Rose put my sash on so it was across my shoulder that had the strap, I noticed we all had the same black high heels on then mommy had a small bag with all the money in.

"Let's go" Aunt Alice said leading the way out of the door I gave mommy phone as I said I would ring Jake later. It was dark out already we took ages in the beauty saloon. When we arrived I called already hear the music, the smell of humans drunk and then they footprints that were jumping and dancing.

"Excuse me may we go in?" Aunt Rose asked the bouncer avoiding the loud complaining people in the line on the left side of us.

"Certainly" He said as Aunt Rose winked then we walked in through the doors. The bouncer sounded like he was going to have a heart attack and he was sweating.

"Let's get you girls some drinks down you then where get this party started" Aunt Alice cheered along with everyone else. We ended up doing a few shots that didn't taste that great but it was fun. After about ten shots we had a race see who could drink all ten shots in the fastest time it was me against Rachel. I won due to getting use to the taste and my inhuman speed but no one saw. I raced with everyone beating everyone but after a while I started to feel sick and dizzy again.

"Here Ness have the bottle then we can dance!" Aunt Rose said handing me the bottle then pulling me over to the dance floor. It was hard to dance in heels but Aunt Rose helped me by holding my free hand. Everyone came to join us then as we all danced together, even mommy and grandma Esmé seemed to be having a good time.

"Would you girls like to dance with me and my friends?" A tall man with blond hair asked I couldn't see his eyes.

"No I'm getting married, see" I said pointing to my sash but I almost fell, thankfully mommy caught me.

"That's a shame theirs a man outside that wanted me to give you his number" He handed me the number but I gave it to mom to put in her bag not seeming interested, the man left after that. We continued to dance as we drank from the bottles of whatever we had I couldn't read the label.

"I told you Nessie, I told you I would get you smashed!" Rachel said laughing with me then she nicked my drink for the second time tonight.

"it doesn't take much to get her drunk" Jessica said laughing.

"Try being drunk with advance eye-sight it makes me dizzy" Leah said giggling.

"I know how you feel Leah it's like the dust is dancing to the music" I said as we all laughed I noticed my family were looking at me funny but smiled.

"I haven't gotten this drunk since before I even met Sam!" Emily shouted laughing.

"Mommy! Can I have my phone I promised to ring Jake" I said all my family looked at each other but mommy handed me my phone trying not to laugh.

"Can someone ring him for me the numbers are jumping!" I said handing my phone to my mommy.

"I'll ring him, talk to him then I'll hand you the phone" Mommy said beginning to ring Jake as I giggled.

"Hello" Jake said down the phone after a few rings.

"Hey Jake it's me Bella, Nessie wants to talk to you but I have to warn you first" Mommy said laughing.

"How much has she drank?" Jake asked sighing but trying not to laugh I could hear everyone turn quiet in the background.

"Let's just say more than twenty shots and now she's on her second bottle of whatever alcohol it is" Mommy said laughing then I could hear laughters behind the phone, it would have been my second bottle if Rachel didn't nick it.

"Can you pass the phone to her please Bells?" Jake asked then mommy handed me the phone as I giggled.

"Hey Jake" I said followed by giggles.

"Hey Ness, how you feeling?" Jake asked laughing lightly.

"Happy" I simply said laughing again.

"I'm glad but you sound a little to happy" Jake said laughing.

"That's because I'm marrying you, Rachel keeps nicking my drink Jake your sister is a pain but I love her really. I had a race with her see who could drink ten shots the fastest! I won of course but she dropped one" I said giggling.

"That sounds fun" Jake said laughing.

"It is Jake it really is I might play it again against Emily since I didn't play with her. Did you know Leah can see dust dancing just like I can" I said giggling as my family laughed.

"Not just people dancing then dust is dancing that sounds like a fun club" Jake said I could hear the laughters around him.

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked.

"I'm sitting around a bonfire with everyone, they all listening to you Ness" Jake said laughing.

"Really? Hey everyone, Jack your girlfriend is laying on the floor with Emily and Rachel bungling on top of her" I said giggling as everyone laughed, I could hear Sam, Paul and Jack though since they laughs were the loudest.

"Ness I'm going to go, be safe and don't bungle on them as well, love you" Jake said.

"Bye love you too" I hung up and passed my phone back to mommy as they all looked at me then Rachel, Emily and Jessica then laughed. Leah was standing next to Aunt Rose leaning on her for support.

"Let's dance!" I said as Grandma Esmé, Mommy and Emily helped Emily, Rachel and Jessica up. Everyone began to dance again singing along to the music, sending the boys away who asked for a dance. I was glad my family was having a good time as well since they couldn't drink.

* * *

_**Hey so that was an interesting chapter, I have never been to a spa or club so it was done from movie experience! The phone number is a huge hint for the future, just thought I would let you know! I actually forgot to write poor Esme, I felt so bad but I went through putting her in. I forgot the Denali's as well but I forgot Kim was pregnant so I had her drunk bungling on top of the girls, not a good sign. I wasn't really paying attention, but it's good enough! This is the second to last chapter for Rising Sun:(! Please do review though! **_

_**After Rising Sun I am having a break to plan out the next story, the sequel to Rising Sun. That would be started when guardian angel finished! I won't leave you with out a good story though I'll post my newest story chapters for Aurora about three girls who escape from a mental institution, so they were told. They have powers and live on the border of Forks and La Push. The wolf's and Cullen's find them and they are take through the events of Eclipse and breaking dawn finding out who they are!**_

**_Robyn xx_**


	59. Dreams do come true

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! So here it is the last chapter for Rising Sun and this one is my favourite chapter of them all! It took a lot of work finding the perfect wedding dress for Nessie and I knew it was the one please do look! Please do review the chapter and story!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Nessie's wedding dress

Bridesmaid dresses images/46756104/white-and-aqua-blue-sweetheart-han d-made-flower-and-ruch-bridesmaid-dress-2013-taffe ta-3318-7_

Flower-girls dresses .

table hitchedukir. Venues/454_400_scaled_602796_

Wedding cake /i/pg/l_

* * *

Chapter 59- Dreams do come true

Today was the bid day, the day where my dream becomes true. The day I get to marry my best friend, protector, imprinter and my wolf that I love. By the end of today I would become Mrs Black and I couldn't wait! I've waited since the day I found out about weddings to marry my best friend, that day has finally came. Dreams only come true in fairy tales but I was lucky, lucky enough that Jake was mine, forever. Today my Aunt's and Emily wasn't torturing they were making my dream become a reality. Downstairs I could hear everyone laughing, all of my bridesmaids, girls in my family, Denali girls and of course my daddy. Rebecca was upstairs with Rachel, she had a daughter that was with Paul but she was happy to be my bridesmaid. No one knew she was here not even Billy only my bridesmaids,mommy and daddy did.

"I remember getting your mother ready for her wedding day, we wasn't close then but she was still a sister to me. We became close because of you Nessie, you touched everyone's hearts. I've never said this before but you did good, even though he stinks and we've all got use to it he is a good guy" Aunt Rose said smiling as she done my hair.

"Thanks Aunt Rose that means a lot" I said today was really going to be magical, I could just tell.

"Your make up is done, but you're not allowed to look yet. Now time for Something old something new something blue and something borrowed, you can borrow my garter then you have your new necklace and then your parents have something blue and old for you" Aunt Alice cheered then she put on the garter making me blush.

"Were go get ourselves and everyone else ready now then were help Rose get herself ready as well as ourselves" Emily said pulling Aunt Alice out of the room.

"Are you excited?" Aunt Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I've waited a long time for this day" I said.

"I can tell you can't stop smiling" Aunt Rose said they was nothing to frown about today, everything was going to be perfect. Time ticked by slowly as my hair was complete I had the same hair as my mother, with braids tied back into a bun. We were back in Fork's since I was getting married in the house I was born in and were I first laid eyes on Jake. Everyone was downstairs setting everything up but all the girls were upstairs in the room next door now getting ready.

"Alice, Emily her hair is done do you want to give me a hand with the dress before Bella and Edward come in" Aunt Rose called before I could even blink Emily and Aunt Alice were in the room.

"Close your eyes gently so you don't see and you don't ruin your make up" Aunt Alice said. I followed her instructions as I felt the soft fabric and the netting glide across my skin. I haven't seen my wedding dress but I trusted them to make a good choice.

"Edward, Bella get in here now!" Aunt Alice called causing me to laugh. I heard my parents enter the room, including mommy's sobs.

"Open your eyes" They all said at the same time I opened my eyes to find a face I didn't recognise in the mirror. She was beautiful with flawless skin with a little mascara and eye-liner to make her eyes bolder. My hair was beautiful with the braids going back into a bun but the shorter parts hung down the side of my face looking like how my mother had it. Then the dress they was no way how to describe it but it was beyond perfect. From the waist down was white netting but the dress was just the right size not to puffy but not to slim. From my waist up then was a white corset then on the top was a layer of lace with sleeves a a pattern of small flowers on. Then going around my was a thin white ribbon tying into a bow, the dress was breath-taking.

"You look beautiful" Daddy said as I stood they in silence to shocked with how perfect everything was but I could see the tears filling my eyes up.

"Do not cry if you cry I swear to god you will never make it to that boy" Aunt Alice threatened causing me to laugh.

"I love it! Thank you it's perfect!" I cheered to excited now I knew I could trust them with the choice of my dress.

"Now this is my grandmothers that my mother passed down to me and now I am passing it down to my daughter, something blue and something old" Mommy said walking over to me where she put the comb she had for her wedding in my hair resting on the top of my bun.

"Thank you, I won't hug you since I want to actually make it to my wedding" I said smiling at Emily and Aunt Alice as everyone laughed.

"Come on we need to get ready" Emily said pulling my Aunt's out of the room leaving me alone with my parents.

"Time really does go too fast" Daddy said smiling I had to agree it did.

"Yep time really does" I said giggling.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married" Mommy said sobbing again.

"Mom, dad you need to go get dressed" I reminded them they sighed but disappeared leaving me on my own.

"Lets get your veil and train in then where get you ready everyone is almost finished" Aunt Rose said walking back into the room. Her hair was similar to mine but had a French plait leading into a bun, then her make up was done natural. The bridesmaid dresses though were beautiful the top half was white with a little blue flower on the side, it was strapless and then the bottom half was a baby blue, I could tell she got ready in vampire speed.

"Yeah I need my shoes as well" I said giggling as Aunt Rose put my veil in place that lead down my back creating a train on the end. Aunt Rose helped me put my heels on then making me taller than she is.

"Well this is new" I said as we both laughed. Then the bridesmaids appeared gasping when they saw me. The flower-girls and grandma appeared as well smiling at the sight of me.

"Ness you look beautiful!" Rachel shouted did Aunt Alice really do them all in vampire speed?

"The dress is beautiful as well as the bride!" Jessica shouted they all looked stunning themselves with the same hairstyle, make up and dress as Aunt Rose. The flower-girls had a plain white dress with a blue ribbon going across the middle with a bow at the back. Even Kim looked stunning with only two months to go until her baby was born.

"I think I'm going to crying, seeing you grow up into a beautiful women is lovely, I know how you feel Bella" Emily shouted.

"I know she should be playing with dolls at her age but she's my unique little girl" Mommy shouted back.

"Jake is one lucky man" Leah said grinning.

"He is isn't he" Kim said as everyone laughed.

"My brother has chosen the right girl I'm proud to call you my sister" Rebecca said, Alex imprinted on her daughter but they wasn't going to tell her till after the wedding she knew about the wolf's and vampires though.

"You girls look gorgeous to, you all do and thank you Rebecca I'm proud to call you my sister" I said smiling I was fighting now holding back the tears that were close.

"My best friends getting married! You look like a princess Nessie!" Claire said holding her little white basket with the blue petals. Olivia and Paula were standing with they mothers not sure with what is going on.

"Flowers time!" Aunt Alice and Emily appeared with a massive box "Nessie this one is yours then the smaller ones are ours girls" Aunt Alice said she handed me a bouquet of white and blue roses it was beautiful.

"Everyone's downstairs, the tensions a little high with some of our guests with the amount of wolf's but they promised to be good for the bride" Daddy said smiling as I sighed in relief. Everyone was going to be here all the vampires I have ever met apart from the Volturi. My father was wearing a black tux with a blue waistcoat, white shirt and a blue tie he looked good. Pinned to his tux was a blue and white rose suiting the theme I have wanted since I was little, Blue and white.

"I need to go take my seat, good luck sweetie you look beautiful, come on Bella" Grandma Esmé said, mommy blew me a kiss then left with grandma.

"Lets get into places flower-girls at the front, if you do an amazing job Alice has a surprise for you then bridesmaids behind in height order with Rebecca behind Rachel, then finally the bride and father" Aunt Alice called as everyone got into order. Everything went quiet as I felt my heartbeat increase the nerves kicking in I was going to be fine though. Everyone started disappearing one at a time before only a few bridesmaids were left.

"You ready?" Daddy asked me.

"Just don't let me fall down" I said.

"Never" Then we started to walk in time with the music daddy created for me and Jake. We started going down the stairs just like my mother did with Grandpa Charlie. Everything was beautiful white and blue just how I wanted with a canopy covering the ceiling full with white and blue roses. Blue roses were scattered on the white floor that led up to the green arch full with white and blue roses. That's when I saw him he was standing they with a grin spread across his face. He looked as handsome as ever wearing his tux, white shirt, blue waistcoat and a blue tie. Our eyes were gazing into each others I could feel my heart beating, the smile on my face. It was like no one else was in the room it was just me and him, everything felt complete. The music was too slow for my liking I just wanted to be in his arms now to feel his warm touch, I wanted to be Mrs Black so badly now. Finally we arrived and his sweet smell hit me, my father kissed my cheek then placed my hand into Jake's, the cold was replaced with the warmth and I was home.

"We are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen" Uncle Jasper said causing me jump I forgot what was going on, since I was holding Jake's hand he heard and was trying not to laugh.

"Please, repeat after me, I, Jacob black"

"I, Jacob Black"

"Take you, Renesmee Cullen."

"Take you, Renesmee Cullen."

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"For better, for worse"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love, to cherish as long as we both shall live, I do" Jake placed the ring onto my finger and then turned to Jasper grinning, who was trying not to laugh as he went off on his own. That's my Jake doing his own thing.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love, to cherish as long as we both shall live, I do" I said placing the ring onto his finger.

"Groom and bride, having spoken your vows to each other and sealed your vows with the exchange of rings, it is my honour and privilege to pronounce you husband and wife"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"You may kiss the bride" Jake cupped my face kissing me with passionate for a short amount of time. We gazed into each others eyes before he pulled me to his waist as our friends and family's stoop up clapping and cheering for us as a tear left my eye. We walked down the aisle holding hands as everyone cheered for us, I am now Mrs Black.

"Well Mrs Black are you ready to meet our guests?" Jake asked as we made our way to the tent in the forest, I couldn't stop smiling at my new name.

"Yes Mr Black" I said as we quickly shared another kiss before standing outside the tent entrance.

"I can't believe your surprise bridesmaid was Rebecca that really does mean a lot to me" Jake said kissing me again.

"I know, Rachel helped her get here and I had to meet my new sister" I said smiling. Of course my parents were first with my bridesmaids and flower-girls.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Mommy shouted hugging me as she sobbed, I could hear her and Uncle Emmett behind me the whole time.

"Thanks mommy" She went on to hug Jake.

"Not a little girl any more are you but your still my little girl, I love you but congratulations" Daddy said hugging me.

"Thanks daddy I love you too" I watched his he patted Jake's back they really put the past behind them now.

"Nessie congratulations!" Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Emily cheered hugging me.

"Thanks guys!" I said hugging them back I loved them more than family they were my best friends as well.

"Nessie you looked gorgeous girl! My brother is so lucky to have you! You should have seen his face when Rebecca came down them stairs" I touched her as she thought about it then laughed.

"Thank you and yeah that was priceless" I said hugging Rachel.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Rebecca cheered hugging me as I hugged her back.

"Thank you" I said I watched as she and Jake hug for ages it was touching to see.

"Nessie thank you for getting Rebecca to come it really means a lot, it was such a lovely surprise. This is why I am proud to call you my daughter in law as you have such a kind heart" Billy said I sunk down to his level giving him a hug.

"Thank you Billy it didn't seem right with out Rebecca here" I said he kissed my cheek then wheeled forward congratulating Jake. I greeted all my bridesmaids and flower-girls then as they were all in tears seeing me walk down the aisle, my family was next though.

"I can't believe your married it was just yesterday when I first met you" Emily said hugging me.

"I can't believe it either your like my little sister I never had" Kim said hugging me.

"Congratulations Nessie! You were beautiful" Jessica cheered hugging me.

"Congratulations Nessie I am happy for you" Leah said giving me a massive hug.

"Nessie your married! I can't believe my best friend is married, I love you Nessie" Claire said hugging me.

"Thanks everyone and I love you too Claire" I said.

"Congratulations!" Grandma cheered hugging me followed by grandpa.

"Uncle Emmett was you really sobbing?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he nodded his head but I gave him a hug.

"Congratulations" He whispered.

"Now Jake you seem to have lost focused back then going off on your own?" uncle Jasper asked raising an eyebrow as we laughed.

"I got distracted by my beautiful bride" Jake said putting his hand on my back.

"I guess that's a good enough excuse but congratulations!" Uncle Jasper shouted hugging the both of us as we laughed.

"Nessie! I can't believe your married!" Peter said picking me up and spinning me around. Then John decided to do the same.

"Congratulations little sister!" John cheered putting me back down on my feet.

"Thanks guys!" I cheered giving them a high-five before they continued.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Seth said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Seth!" I cheered hugging him.

"They she is the bushing bride" Embry said pulling me into a hug, this should be interesting with the pack.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Quil cheered spinning me around.

"Thanks Embry and Quil" I giggled.

"Congratulations Nessie you looked beautiful!" Brady said giving me a hug.

"I agree, Congrats" Colin said.

"Thanks guys" I said hugging Colin.

"Tonight's the big night" Jared winked "but congratulations!" He cheered hugging me.

"Congratulations Nessie I guess were now sibling in-laws" Paul said giving me a hug "Be good tonight don't let anyone spike your drinks" He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Sam said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Sam" The three pack babies were not coming to the wedding since the were too young.

"Congratulations!" Jack cheered giving me a massive hug.

"Congratulations!" Tim, Joe and Alex cheered each giving me a hug.

"Thank you but congratulations yourself Alex" The little girl was next to him, shy so I simply smiled her name was Mia.

"Thanks" Alex said then greeted Jake.

"Congratulations sweetie you looked beautiful" Sue said giving me a small hug.

"Thank you Sue" I said hugging her back.

"Nessie congratulations, my only granddaughter looks beautiful today" Grandpa Charlie said hugging me.

"Thank you Grandpa" I whispered.

"Congratulations my darling Nessie" Carmen said giving me a hug as I hugged her back.

"Thank you!" I cheered.

"Congratulations the best of luck for the future" Eleazar said giving me a hug.

"Congratulations Nessie! You looked stunning!" Kate said hugging me, I was hugged so much.

"I agree you looked beautiful, congratulations" Garrett said hugging me.

"Nessie! Congratulations sweetie the dress is beautiful but not as beautiful as the bride" Tanya said hugging me.

"I agree, congratulations" Mike said also hugging me.

"Thanks everyone" I turned to see Nahuel standing they, this should be interesting. I could sense Jake was watching and listening as well.

"Congratulations Nessie, you looked beautiful as ever. I am happy for you, I see we was never meant to be and you really do love Jacob" Nahuel said giving me a hug he actually called Jake by his real name.

"Thanks Nahuel" I said smiling.

"Nessie! It's been so long! You were so young when we last saw you! Congratulations!" Zafrina said giving me a hug. I saw the rainforest appear around me again making me giggle remembering the memories.

"You've grown up into quite the women, congratulations" Senna said hugging me.

"I agree, congratulations" Kachiri said. I greeted the rest of the nomads and the other covens from when they helped us when we were sentenced to death by the Volturi apart from the Egyptian coven who were sadly killed.

"That's everyone shall we go inside?" Jake asked me while pulling me to his side.

"I don't think I've been hugged that many times in a day before but yes I'm hungry after that" Jake laughed but we walked into the tent greeted by a round of applause. Everything was perfect, white and blue. Across the back was a long white table with blue ribbon along the table and chairs. Then all around was round tables decorated with blue ribbon then a cream rose centre piece. In the corner of the room was a four layer wedding cake, each layer blue with a white flower pattern then white flowers on top. Next to the wedding cake was a white well were guests could drop a letter in leaving a message for us. They was a stage and DJ booth near the dance floor as well. I took my seat in the middle of the long table with mommy and daddy next to me then Billy on Jake's side. Filling the rest of the seats were my bridesmaids, flower-girls and Jake's best man, Seth.

"Jake my shoe is stuck in my dress" I whispered then giggled I didn't want Aunt Alice to hear.

"Don't move your foot just let me untangle the netting from around the foot" Mommy said going under the table, all eyes were on us. Jake was laughing of course but I was blushing, mommy came back up as everyone laughed.

"Got my shoe stuck in my dress" I said giggling then the whole tent burst out laughing, they always had to be a laugh at a wedding.

"Trust you Ness" Jake whispered he was still laughing as was daddy and Billy. The starter came out then for all of those who were eating, my family served it. Since everyone in the room knew about each others kind they was no point in pretending.

"Since you left me in charge of the food I adapted the menu to suit you" Jake whispered I looked at him raising an eyebrow then the starter was put in front of me. It was chocolate that looked like a salad with shrimps in I could hear the pack laughing from across the room.

"Really Jake?" I asked laughing.

"This is the best wedding ever! Chocolate for starter!" Jessica cheered with the rest of the girls.

"It's our special day I wanted you to eat what I loved you for" Jake said smiling as I laughed.

"So you married me because I love chocolate" I said laughing as did the whole table.

"No that is just one of the reasons I could go on forever with reasons to why I married you" Jake whispered then we began to eat the chocolate starter that was supposed to look like a shrimp salad. When the main course came out the tent was in laughing fits again as it was again chocolate that looked like a fish with chocolate that looked like vegetables.

"Jake I love it!" I laughed as the tears rolled down my face from laughing too much.

"I'm glad were making history the first wedding to have chocolate that looks like a fish for a main course" Jake said laughing.

"Certainly won't be forgotten the pack won't ever forget this" Daddy said laughing. After the main meal the pudding came out which looked like a slice of pie, but again it was chocolate.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have a chocolate pudding?" I asked Jake laughing.

"Maybe but then where's the fun in that" He said laughing as we began to eat. This wedding was turning out more then what I dreamed it would be, it was perfect in every single way.

"Speech time, Jake your first up to the stage you go" Aunt Alice said sending Jake up, I was looking forward to this.

"One of the best days of my life was when Nessie was born, looking into her eyes was the best decision I have ever made. If it wasn't for imprinting I wouldn't be happy right now, I wouldn't be here, imprinting didn't just make me see the bond it made me see the light. My sunshine. Everything was dark before Nessie, I had no reason for existing but when I laid my eyes on her she was the rising sun. Time had brought your heart to me, I would go through it all again to be with you. She isn't just my bride, my reason for existence or the women I love she is also my best friend and my chocolate monster" Everyone laughed and cheered "Forever is not enough time to be with you but I would like to raise a toast to my beautiful bride" Jake said as I blushed. I got up then giving Jake a kiss along the way, I heard the pack cheer and wolf whistle causing me to roll my eyes then I went up onto the stage.

"Keep your drink in your hand Ness, don't let anyone spike it" Paul called causing everyone to laugh as I blushed.

"In other words Paul stay away from my drink" I said laughing as everyone laughed, I felt nervous as I've never done this before.

"When I first heard Jake, he wanted to chuck me out the window" Everyone laughed "I was a 'thing' to him, I made a vow that I would never speak to him or be his friend, ever. Then when I actually saw him for the first time instead of that big scary giant I went against my vow, who wouldn't. I didn't see that scary giant any more I saw my best friend, someone I couldn't live without. I grew up with my best friend he was always they for me, I watched him during the hard times. He was my hero and that was most of the time with me. I've always had a dream since I was young that I would marry my best friend, that dream came true, every breath, every hour has come to this. He isn't just my best friend, he's my protector, lover, husband and everything I've ever wanted. I'm the luckiest girl alive to get to spend forever with him. I'll love you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" I said as everyone cheered for me causing me to blush I really was the blushing bride. I sat back down sighing that was the hardest thing I have ever done and now it was daddy's turn.

"Well done" Jake whispered.

"Well I'll start with my daughter first, Renesmee you were a miracle they is no other way to put it. I never thought I would get the chance to become a father but really an angel was born. She has been through so much that no other person has gone through but she's overcome it. When we thought we lost her, everyone was in a state I wasn't they at the time but if it wasn't for Jake we could have lost her. Now Jake" Everyone laughed "We have never got on in the past for obvious reasons. You were always trying to steal my Bella, but you were only acting like a fool due to the connection of Renesmee. At first I was against my daughter loving your kind but your kind are just like us, we are not natural enemy's but we have become brothers" The pack cheered "And I never thought in my existence I would say this, six years a go we would have looked at each other, laughed, growled ready to fight then Bella jumping in to stop us but now I stand here as a vampire with a changed opinion I'm proud your apart of our life, I'm proud to call you my son" Daddy said as everyone cheered.

"Did I hear that right Edward?" Uncle Jasper called as everyone laughed. Mommy got up on stage then as everyone cheered again.

"Well my, Renesmee. I always saw you that miracle from the moment I realised I was pregnant with you. You were such a little angel, a unique special child. I never thought I would get the chance to be a mother, I never thought about it but I am proud to be a mother of you Renesmee. Now Jake" Everyone laughed again as mommy rolled her eyes "I'm not blaming you Renesmee but that connection caused conflict between us and Edward. I was always breaking his heart, rejecting him for Edward but now I guess he can thank me for it. We didn't understand back then but we could never say goodbye, but we were always supposed to be best friends, or siblings. Now I can't believe this I never thought I would be the age of twenty-four and calling my best friend my son, the boy I played with as a child. But I am proud to call you my son and I am proud my daughter laid eyes on you and I'm thankful you didn't chuck her out the window" Mommy said as everyone laughed. It was Uncle Emmett's go now which should be interesting.

"Well Nessie, chocolate monster. We have had our fun times playing spy's, pirates, spacemen and all of our times together. When Claire came over making it even more fun but sadly you grew up, but that doesn't mean I'll have a chance to play again with my new nieces and nephews that are soon to come" The pack wolf whistled as we blushed "Got you! Bella might have stopped blushing but I can still tease you with your blushes. Well I'm proud that Jake is apart of our family now, now that we have gotten use to the smell. I look forward to seeing poor Eddie being tortured when you return from your honeymoon and then the stories of your adventures! I'll give you two months then pups will be born maybe even vampires who knows but I can't wait!" Uncle Emmett winked laughing as we blushed then he sat down as Uncle Jasper got up.

"Renesmee I won't embarrass you like Emmett but I just want to say I'm privileged to be your Uncle. You are such a happy child, your emotions always cheered me up but when you fell in love with your best friend I couldn't be happier. Jake she is crazy about you just as much you are about her. I guess I could admit to the truth now, truth that me and Edward have kept quiet over the past few years waiting for this day. You see Jake, when Bella was pregnant I could feel the emotions I worked it out before Nessie was born. Your feelings of love wasn't for Bella during the pregnancy it was too Nessie, you have loved her before she was even born, you just didn't know it. Now I do have a few other secrets that I shall be keeping to myself to the right time" Uncle Jasper laughed before walking of the stage. I turned to Jake raising an eyebrow wondering what the secrets are but he was smiling since he didn't know that he loved me before I was born but he gave me a quick kiss as Aunt Alice got up.

"Nessie, well you are just like your mother, you hate shopping but your fashion sense is improving since you want to look good for Jake. Now Nessie you are not just my doll to dress up, or my niece you are in fact my best friend and a sister to me! Jake your like my puppy like I am your pixie" Aunt Alice winked before getting of the stage as we laughed, Aunt Rose should be interesting.

"Nessie, you have changed my life, I mean it. Since I couldn't have children being able to be an Aunt made me see the point in living. Now I just want to say thank you Carlisle, thank you for saving my life if you didn't save me then I wouldn't be in this perfect family. Jake well we never got on in the past, you making the blonde jokes and me making the dog jokes. We have had some good memories though but I will never forgive you for ruining my hair" Aunt Rose smirked "Now we are friends, starting to get on. I am happy for you and Nessie. I never thought I would say this in my life but you and your pack are really like an extra family" Aunt Rose said.

"Hip hip hooray! She's finally come through!" Jared shouted as everyone laughed.

"About time!" Paul said as everyone laughed.

"Now I wasn't supposed to be doing the speech but I'm second in command so I am. Nessie we met at not a pleasant time you saved my life as well as I saved yours. Ever since I first saw you I saw you as the little sister to protect, the way you told me about your Jake made me smile. Jake it was you that kept her going, she would spend hours talking about you, smiling, you were all she needed to heal. Now I am proud to call you a brother as well as a friend" Emily said smiling.

"My dearest Nessie, you changed our family's hearts. You brought two worlds together to create peace. You brought us closer together as a family and the fact of being a grandma has warmed my heart even more. Jake I have always seen you as a son, I knew they was happiness for you from the beginning I am glad it is my granddaughter, the two of you were a match made in heaven" Grandma said I leant back on Jake as we continued to listen to the speeches.

"Well Nessie what can I say? You were such a fascination, my granddaughter. I always knew the two of you would end up married, everyone did. You seemed to be the missing part to the puzzle for our family bring us all together. Now that puzzle can be extended adding in our new family, the pack and the new family to come" Grandpa said.

"Jake, you've always been they for me and I am proud to call you my son. I always knew they was someone out they destined for you, that someone changed my view on looking over life. Nessie taught me that shape shifters and vampires are not mortal enemy's but it's how they go by life. The Cullen's are not our enemy's but they are now family. Now Nessie you have made my son happy in every single way, you touched my heart as well as his. Your kind heart brought my daughter home were I met my granddaughter, like I told you earlier I am proud to call you my daughter in law. Edward I heard about those green eyes of yours they are going to come in handy" Billy said as everyone laughed. I felt the tears in my eyes but I stopped them from falling, all the speeches were beautiful.

"Jake man, well I always looked up to you like a big brother. You were always they for me as I was they for you. The two of you together do my heading when you get lovey-dovey but you're in love and your both my best friends. Nessie you are not just a best friend but you are also like a little sister to me" Seth said they was only one speech left.

"Now Jake, you are my brother and I love you. I have to say though you picked a good one. Nessie is like a little sister to me as well as Rebecca but she has such a kind heart and I love her too. We have had our good times together and we have many more to come. I have to say though Jake she knows how to have a good time and she knows how to party!" Rachel winked then left the stage I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Cake time then the garter and then the first dance!" Aunt Alice cheered as we began our way over to the wedding cake. Everyone took our picture as we began to cut the cake for the first time, of course it was chocolate.

"No cake for me I'm not dropping it again when you touch me" I told Jake as he laughed still touching me even though I had no cake. Aunt Alice pushed us onto the dance floor as Jake started to take my garter of as I blushed. He used his hands for daddy's benefit but the pinned it at Emrby causing me to blush even more.

"Can the bride and groom get ready for they first dance, Edward is performing on the piano" Uncle Emmett said from is DJ booth he and Uncle Jasper were taking it in turns so they could dance with they wife's and me. Daddy began to play my lullaby as Jake began to twirl me around the dance floor.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back before kissing me. In the end everyone was on the dance floor dancing including mommy. I swapped after the first song with mommy as I danced with daddy and she danced with Jake.

"I can't believe my baby is married" Daddy whispered.

"I know daddy neither can I" I whispered giggling. I was passed around then to every man in the room as I was twirled around the dance floor. I missed Jake's warm touch though but after dancing with everyone we found each other again.

"You know your grandparents are laying out the buffet" Jake said laughing.

"Let me guess it's chocolate but it looks like buffet food?" I asked giggling at the thought.

"Yes it is, perfect for my Nessie" Jake whispered picking me up and spinning me around.

"Yes, wait one second I still need to dance with someone" I said quickly giving him a kiss before I went off to find Billy. He was sat at the table happily watching then he smiled when I came over.

"Come on Billy your the only man I haven't danced with" I said pushing him over to the dance floor.

"I can't dance" Billy said laughing.

"Sure you can" I said as I stood swaying with him, he eventually started to sway with me in his chair laughing and having a good time.

"Make sure you send me a post card from where ever you are" Billy said as we swayed.

"I will Billy for you" I said then Rachel appeared behind me.

"Go on get to Jake the two of you are leaving soon I'll dance with dad" Rachel said I hugged Billy then Rachel before walking back over to Jake.

"That is why I love you because of your kind heart, do you want to have a few more dances with me before we go off to our honeymoon?" Jake asked me smiling.

"Of course I do" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against his body. My whole wedding was perfect I couldn't have asked for a better day, better person, better wedding, better family, everything in my life was perfect.

"It's time to get ready to go" Aunt Alice told me after half an hour. I smiled at her but then kissed Jake before following Aunt Alice towards the house with the girls from my family. Aunt Alice took my hair down leaving it curly down my back, then I put on a royal blue strapless dress that came just above my knees on with a black belt then black heels.

"Everything is packed and ready to go" Aunt Alice told me smiling then she pulled me into a hug "Have fun, were see you in two weeks time" She kissed my cheek then let me go.

"See you soon Ness have fun" Emily told me while hugging me as she too kissed my cheek.

"I hope you have a wonderful time, you must take lots of pictures" Grandma Esme told me then she hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Have fun and enjoy yourself your a free women now" Aunt Rose told me before hugging me then kissing my cheek.

"You enjoy yourself, ring me as often as you can and I'll see you in two weeks time, I love you" Mommy told me while sobbing and hugging me then she kissed my cheek and forehead.

"I will mommy and I love you too" I said kissing her cheek then she held my hand as we walked back outside where everyone was waiting with my car ready to go. Jake met me at the bottom of the stairs with daddy as everyone chucked confetti at the two of us.

"Goodbye darling I'll see you in two weeks time have fun" Daddy said hugging me then he kissed my forehead.

"Bye Ness, have fun but not too much fun" Uncle Emmett laughed as he hugged me then kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye Ness were see you in two weeks time have fun" Uncle Jasper said kissing my cheek

"Goodbye sweetheart have a wonderful trip" Grandpa said then he kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye little sister have fun and stay our of trouble" John said kissing my cheek.

"Yes and do send us a post card" Peter said kissing my cheek as well.

"I will" I said smiling at my family I wasn't the baby of the family any more.

"Shall we go?" Jake asked opening the door for me.

"Yes" I said getting in and shutting the door as Jake got into the drivers side. My family and friends started to wave goodbye as we drove down the drive.

"So Mrs Black are you ready to start our life as a married couple?" Jake asked.

"Indeed Mr Black forever with you is only just the start" I whispered as he quickly kissed me.

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you too Jake" Then we drove off into the twilight.

* * *

_**Awww such a cute ending! I was close to tears reading the chapter! I have lines in the chapter from Bella and Edward's wedding in breaking dawn then lines from a thousand years! It took a lot of work but it was worth it in the end. I hopped you enjoyed the story as much as I have I will let you know when the sequel is up! Thanks for all the support and reviews it means a lot to me but please review the chapter and story it will mean the world to me!**_

_**When Guardian angel if finished is when I will start the sequel! **_

_**Robyn xx **_


End file.
